Shijo Saikyo No Vampaia, Tsukune
by Great Vampire-Shinso
Summary: Destruido Alucard y rescatada Moka y demas, finalmente Tsukune elije a Moka. Pero esta no es la misma con la que trató, y le rompe el corazón. Pero leva un secreto: Asimiló su sangre shinso y la de Alucard, que le hizo su heredero, y entrará al Ryozampaku
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis fieles y leales súbditos de este reino de locura. Soy yo, vuestro aclamado y reverenciado escritor favorito, Great Vampir Shinso, el chiflado.

Lamento profundamente mi tardanza, estaba escribiendo esto, y se me hizo muy largo, tanto que lo he dividido y aun no he acabado el segundo capi. Pero no lo publicaré hasta que comentéis, así que, ya sabéis, dadle al review.

Y advierto, será un Tsukune Harem, y como leeréis, habrá algo de Moka Bashing, pero OJO. Tiene sus razones para actuar así, no la odiéis. Al final Moka se incluirá en el harem, así que solo, por favor, no os dejéis llevar.

Allá va.

–

–

–

''Si no quieres que te critiquen, no digas nada, no pienses o creas nada, no hagas nada y no seas nada''

–

–

–

Por fin parecía que los problemas habían terminado. Habían salvado a Moka de Fairy Tale, derrotaron a todos los generales de las divisiones y a Gyokuro.

Claro, ello no sirvió pues no llegaron a tiempo.

Alucard el Shinso despertó cuando el sello de Moka fue destruido.

Los del Yokai Gakuen lucharon con garras y colmillos, sin retroceder un solo paso sin ofrecer resistencia para salvar a Moka y a su madre, atrapadas en una jaula de carne y hueso del monstruo, que les drenaba lentamente su sangre Shinso para hacerse mas fuerte y despertar por completo mas rápido.

Finalmente todo acabó dependiendo de Tsukune.

Akasha y Moka usaron su yoki infundido en la sangre que Alucard succionaba para debilitarlo brevemente y darle una oportunidad a Tsukune, que no tuvo otro remedio que destruir el Holly Locket para acceder a todo su poder y vencer.

Fue una verdadera suerte que acabara agotado y el ghoul no pudiera hacerse cargo, por lo que Akasha le dio un sello nuevo para evitar ser controlado.

O eso creyó.

El cuerpo de Alucard cayó en pedazos, convirtiéndose en polvo siendo dispersado a los cuatro vientos, mostrando una masa de carne humanoide que resultó ser el cuerpo original del vampiro mas poderoso de todos.

Estaba moribundo.

-Aono...-Murmuró-Akasha...venid. Escuchad mis ultimas palabras y voluntad.

-Alucard-sama-Susurró en Shock Gyokuro, magullada y herida aun por su lucha.

-Tu también queda-te Gyokuro...Hay algo que...quiero que oigas. Los demás dadnos pri...vacidad por...favor.

Su petición fue concedida.

-Gyokuro...Este joven me ha vencido. Sabes que significa.

-Pero señor...Akasha y su hija...

-Ellas no me han debilitado como pretendían-Aclaró el que era considerado ''Dios de los Vampiros''-Si bien me ha hecho daño, llegó tarde a través del sistema de mi monstruoso cuerpo. Ello...coff...Me ha devuelto mi...forma original.

-Entonces...

-Gyokuro-san-Llamó aun jadeante Tsukune-¿De que habla Alucard?

Gyokuro se levantó mirando fijamente a los Ojos al ghoul sellado.

-Alucard-sama...el...

-El me ha...superado...Gyokuro-Recordó el moribundo-Y eso a lo...que...te refieres, no...durará Mucho.

Gyokuro entonces entendió a que se refería. Y por que su ''Dios'' le pidió en sus últimos momentos que ella escuchara su voluntad. Miró directamente a los ojos del joven Aono irradiando toda la sed de sangre, yoki e instinto asesino que era capaz de producir, algo realmente abrumador que impresionó incluso a los dos shinso.

Pero el ghoul...ni si quiera parpadeó. La miró a los ojos con determinación, y sin ningún tipo de miedo o temor, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que llegara.

Entonces toda la presión desapareció mientras Gyokuro le sonrió con una nueva luz en sus ojos, tan similares a los de Kahlua.

Respeto. Admiración. Y otras mas que no mencionaremos.

-Si, puedo entender su punto.

-Alucard, entonces...-Comenzó Akasha.

-Así es Akasha... Y eres lo bastante inteligente...para saber por que...cof...estas aquí.

-Alguien puede explicarme esto, por favor?-Preguntó confuso y algo exasperado Tsukune.

Gyokuro les indicó a los otros dos con una mirada que ella daría la idea básica. Entonces miró fijamente a Tsukune(Tras asegurarse con su radar de yoki que nadie estaba mirando u escuchando, shikigamis en la zona incluidos) y se arrodilló ante el, como un siervo ante su rey.

-Tsukune-sama, usted, sin casi colaboración, pues los esfuerzos de los demás fueron de efecto tardío o inexistente, habéis derrotado a Alucard-sama, el vampiro mas poderoso, que es considerado nuestro ''Dios''-Explicó con la cabeza lo bastante alta como para que su cara fuera vista, pero aun en pose de sumisión, lo cual desconcertaba a Tsukune en extremo- Solo ello es suficiente para ocupar su lugar como su heredero por conquista y nuestro nuevo ''Dios''.

-Eh...EHHHH?-Se alarmó Tsukune-Pe...pero no soy...

-Detalles.

-Te...tengo que alzarme contra la humanidad? Porque si es así...

-No-Interrumpió Gyokuro-Esa fue la voluntad de Alucard-sama, por ello fue nuestra voluntad. Mas aya de ello, los humanos nos son indiferentes. Pero no sois solo su heredero por conquista. Por eso se os ha pedido que os quedéis, pues el...os nombra su legitimo heredero.

La sorpresa se veía en cada poro de la piel de Tsukune, que miró a Alucard. Este, con su transformación, cambió su dedo en un tentáculo y clavó la boca de sanguijuela en el mismo en el pecho de Tsukune, justo en su corazón. Pero no para beber su sangre, sino para darle la suya. Hasta la ultima gota de su esencia y poder.

-Pero te recomiendo...que esta...información sea...secreto...cof...absoluto por ahora. Incluso para tu ''harén'' sin excepción. Y gracias...por detenerme.-Sonrió Alucard mientras insuflaba los últimos rastros de su sangre.

Luego, totalmente vacío, el shinso miró a Akasha y susurró ''es tu turno'' para luego caer muerto sonriendo en paz mientras se deshacía en polvo y cenizas.

Tsukune sentía su sangre arder antes de que su nuevo sello en su muñeca temblara y brillara antes de volverse negro y sentirse normal de nuevo. Entonces se desmayó.

Las dos vampiras lo recogieron.

-Se lo dirás cuando despierte, Akasha?

-Oh, ya no es Akasha-baka?-Se burlo la castaña(Nunca ROSA)

-Sabes que solo fue por tu oposición y herejía contra nuestro ''Dios''(En una realidad alternativa, un sacerdote psicótico regenerador armado con bayonetas mientras luchaba contra el vampiro mas poderoso de su mundo sintió la necesidad de pedir un minuto de pausa, mirar al cielo con dos bayonetas en cruz y gritar ''AMEN'' en honor a otro fanático religioso que sentía en algún lugar desconocido). Responde, por favor.

-No, no aun. Su cuerpo ya tendrá bastante tensión como para añadirle presión mental al asunto.-Explicó sonriendo-Dejemos que descanse y termine el proceso antes de explicárselo todo.

(Salto temporal(Y espacial) un mes mas tarde. Yokai Gakuen. Tras las clases, en el cementerio)

Moka había estado muy rara desde que la salvaron. Vale, si, ya no eran dos Mokas, era una sola, y ambas mentes y recuerdos mezclándose debían de ser un caos, pero...

...eso era razón para evitarle?

Porque le estaba evitando. Apenas se veían, rara vez hablaban, era frustrante, ahora que por fin se decidió...De hecho las demás lo sabían y se dieron un tiempo para ver si persistían o decidían darle una oportunidad a otro.

Y justo cuando se estaba por pedirle a Moka hablar en privado para decirle lo que sentía, se encontró una nota de parte de la misma, citándole en el cementerio.

Y ahí estaban ahora, amenazando con llover, aunque Moka llevaba un paraguas plegable en previsión.

-Moka-sa...

-Tsukune-Interrumpió ella-Voy a irme.

-Que?

-Volveré a la mansión Shuzen, con mi familia cuando acabe en esta academia-Explicó-Me tomaré bastante tiempo para recuperar tiempo con ellos y aprender sobre mi poder y como controlarlo.

Era realmente escalofriante ver a Moka, con el aspecto de la Moka externa, con una expresión y un tono iguales a como era en un principio la Moka interna. Seria lógico teniendo en cuenta que la interna era la mas cercana a la Moka real.

-Y debo decirte...Que no volveremos a vernos.

-QUE? Moka, que quieres de...

-No estoy ciega, Tsukune-Replicó la vampira interrumpiendo- Soy muy consciente de lo que sentías por las otras dos Mokas, y por extensión hacia mi. Pero...yo no soy ellas.

La frialdad gélida de esa declaración le dio escalofríos al Ghoul.

-Ellas te amaban, Tsukune, con todo su ser, pero...no son mas que una mera parte de mi. Yo no siento lo mismo-Dijo como quien habla del tiempo-Puedo considerarte un viejo amigo, pero...nunca podremos estar juntos.

-Moka, ¿QUE estas DICIENDO?-Saltó de repente el-Estas diciendo que todo esto no ha significado nada? Me quedé en esta escuela siendo humano bajo el riesgo de que me lincharan lenta y horriblemente por ello. Pasé toda clase de apuros y humillaciones solo por ello y debido a que estaba contigo. Arriesgué mi vida para protegerte mas veces de las que incluso un dios pueda contar, llegué incluso a dejar de ser humano del todo y degeneré en un ghoul, pasé por la modificación humana de Touhou Fuhai, y un entrenamiento digno del uno de los círculos del infierno una vez tras otra. Tengo cicatrices que recibí de heridas graves...TODO POR TI. TODO PORQUE TE AMO.

El empezaba a emitir su oscuro yoki del ghoul modificado mezclado con su rabia, con una presión suficiente para tumbar a la Moka interna o incluso a Issa Shuzen hace unos par de siglos, pero Moka, como shinso solo miró impasible.

-Y ahora tras todo lo que he sufrido...tras todo lo que hemos pasado...¿ME DICES QUE TODO ESO NO HA SIGNIFICADO NADA?

Y entonces, Moka pronunció una única palabra, una única silaba que derrumbó la voluntad, la mente y el corazón de Tsukune. Una silaba logró lo que todo lo mencionado no logró jamas. La palabra fue:

-Si.

Y su mundo se hizo pedazos en ese momento.

-Y debo dar las gracias por que así sea-Dijo Moka-Cuanto viven los humanos? El récord está en 130 años. El ser un ghoul ha aumentado tu longevidad hasta un milenio, quizás 1100 años, pero eso es todo. Y yo? Soy inmortal, no envejeceré o moriré, tendría que ver a mi compañero envejecer y morir, aunque fuera lentamente. Menos mal que no es así. Por no hablar de que soy un shinso, un vampiro que supera de lejos y con creces la clase S, la única razón por la que estoy en la clase S aun es porque aun soy muy joven. Nunca podría emparejarme con alguien mucho mas débil que yo, ni siquiera respetarlo. Necesito por lo menos un igual. Y ese no eres tu.

Cada palabra era un dolor, una agónica puñalada mas en el corazón de Tsukune.

-Moka...

-No hay nada que hacer en esto-Cortó ella indiferente mientras se giraba y abría su paraguas ya que empezaba a llover.-No estas a mi nivel. No soy la Moka con la que has convivido. No tenemos nada juntos.

Apenas inclinó un poco la cara para mirarlo, y solo pudo ver su expresión de dolor mientras sus ojos reflejaban el dolor, le desesperanza y el vacío. El por su parte no pudo ver la cara de Moka, solo un mero trozo Que mostraba una expresión de dolor con sus labios y mejilla, que fueron explicados por las gotas de agua resbalando por su cara. Debía de ser por la lluvia.

-Conoce tu lugar, ningen.

Y con ello se fue, dejando a Tsukune con su propia oscuridad.

Unas horas mas tarde, Tsukune se encontró en la oficina del director, aparentemente llegó en estado zombie, y se encontraba ante Mikogami, que pese a mantener su eterna y excéntrica sonrisa, reflejaba pena y tristeza en sus ojos.

-Lamento mucho esto, Tsukune-Dijo reduciendo su sonrisa, pese a mantenerla-No creí que realmente Moka pensaría así. De hacho aun no lo creo.

-A mi tampoco me es fácil, ya que soy el afectado-Dijo algo amargo, aun herido por lo sucedido.

-Tendrá sus motivos.-Dijo una voz- No la crié para que actuara así, o al menos no sin una buena razón.

(Hace media hora, en el camino a la oficina del director)

En medo de la lluvia, dos mujeres con paraguas vieron de lejos como Moka se dirigía a los dormitorios. Se habían alterado al notar el Yoki de Tsukune, pero se calmó de repente.

Pero aun y así sabían que no era por algo bueno. Algo había pasado.

Se acercaron al trozo del cementerio donde Moka y Tsukune habían hablado y usaron un yojutsu de psicometría para ver una versión holográfica de la conversación.

Lo que vieron no les gustó. Pero pudieron comprenderlo al ver un par de cosas.

-Puedo entender por que lo ha hecho, Akasha-Dijo la mujer de piel oscura, que al alzar un poco la sombra de su paraguas mostró ser Gyokuro Shuzen-Pero mas vale que tengas unas palabras con tu hija. Esa no es forma de hacer las cosas.

-Lo haré, pero de momento dejemos-les.-Dijo Akasha-Tienen que aprender de sus errores y a lidiar con esto por su cuenta. Además, su propio error será un castigo adecuado. Vamos.

Y re-emprendieron el camino, llegando a la oficina del camarada Señor de las Tinieblas de Akasha, Mikogami Tenmei. Donde antes de abrir pudieron oír a Tsukune tras la puerta decir con dolor y amargura:

- A mi tampoco me es fácil, ya que soy el afectado.

-Tendrá sus motivos.-Dijo Akasha, terminando de abrir la puerta- No la crié para que actuara así, o al menos no sin una buena razón.

Tsukune se giró, con algo de rabia al ver a la castaña, pero desapareciendo esta al ver que no era Moka, sino su madre, Akasha Bloodriver.

-Akasha-san-Saludó un una ligera cuerda de alegría en la voz, empañada por la tristeza y la depresión.

-Impresionante, Tsukune-Alabó ella-No descargas en mi tus sentimientos negativos pese a ser carne, sangre y viva imagen del causante de tu dolor.

-No podría-Expresó el- Tu no eres ella, cada una es su propia persona. Además, mal que me pese, pese a todo sigo amándola, y por mucho que le resienta o desconfié a partir de ahora, no creo que vaya a dejar de hacerlo.

-Me alegro. Eso significa que eres mas fuerte de lo que creímos. Tu voluntad no caerá-Sonrió ella-No te volverás como Alucard.

-Lamento profundamente esto, Tsukune-sama-Dijo algo dolida Gyokuro- Mi hijastra debería haber actuado mejor. Y estoy seguro que mi hija menor meterá baza en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

-No importa, Gyokuro-san, no es tu culpa. Solo es...demasiado impacto de golpe.

-Comprendemos Tsukune, pero debes saber algo-Dijo Akasha-Cuando derrotaste a Alucard, tu sello se rompió, pero no perdiste tu mente y alma. Eso no fue por el agotamiento del ultimo golpe, de hecho, el ultimo golpe fue efectivo, y mucho, porque el sello ya no era necesario...Asimilaste la sangre de Moka gracias a la modificación humana y se estabilizó con el flujo del yoki para yojutsus. Ya no eres un ghoul o humano modificado, Tsukune. Eres un verdadero vampiro shinso(Autentico vampiro ancestral).

-Ya no soy...

Se que es otro brutal golpe, pero...

-NO-Saltó el-Lo entiendo. Cuando llegué no podía hacer nada por mi mismo. Y luego cuando casi muero varias veces para proteger a Moka y a mis amigos, Moka me dio su sangre que a la larga me hizo un ghoul. Pese a todo, con el sello tenia poder para no ser una carga, pero aun y así no era suficiente...Y ahora que soy lo que quería ser para ellos...para ella...no es mas útil. Ya acabé las amenazas, mis amigos no están en peligro, y ella...básicamente me ha arrancado el corazón, lo ha mordido y nos ha lanzado a los dos a un lado. Tengo lo que buscaba...Pero ya no tiene sentido...

-Tsukune/Tsukune-sama-Susurraron las dos vampiras, viendo su punto y su dolor.

-Pero no existe un esfuerzo recompensado que sea inútil-Sonrió mostrando su ya legendaria determinación-Si eso es verdad solo debo encontrar otro propósito para mi poder.

''Verdaderamente es digno de a lo que hemos venido'' Pensó la shinso.

-Verdaderamente eres digno e interesante, Aono Tsukune-Declaró la vampira- Y cual será tu camino por el momento.

-Moka me ha hecho a un lado, y las chicas al saber mi decisión necesitaran un tiempo para ellas sin mi.-Relató-Ya son muy fuertes y no necesitan mi ayuda aquí, además de que Moka y Kokoa pueden ayudarlas. Mi lugar no está aquí ahora, ya no. Me trasladaré.

-Tsukune-sama, por que desea seguir con sus estudios?-Preguntó Gyokuro- Ya no es humano, no necesita de esto. Usted es nuestro ''Dios'', si necesita algo no necesita pedirlo siquiera.

-Para mi tiene sentido, Gyokuro-san-Sonrió con agradecimiento, sabiendo que a su manera pretendía ayudar en lo que pudiera-Se que podría, pero no me gusta conseguir sin esfuerzo algo que no me he ganado. Como este poder. Solo una parte me la gané a pulso, el resto vino sin mas. ¿Me equivoco si digo que Alucard me dio su poder al hacerme su heredero?

-No, sin duda eres el monstruo mas poderoso que haya existido nunca, incluso mas que Alucard o los Tres Grandes Señores de las Tinieblas.-Asintió Akasha- Eso y tu habilidad en youjutsu junto con tu yoki y tu ki humano transformado en yoki deberían hacerte inmune a muchas de nuestras debilidades.

-AKASHA-Saltó Gyokuro-Estas diciendo que el ahora es...?

-Soy que?

-Un tipo de vampiro shinso que no se ha dado en siglos-Explicó la Dama Oscura-Un tipo que solo un shinso puede alcanzar. Un Daylight walker o Daywalker, un vampiro inmune a las debilidades vampíricas

Tsukune se derrumbó de nuevo en la silla.

-Esto es demasiado...Yo no me he ganado esto, yo no...

-Hay que admitir sin embargo, que eres incapaz de sacarle partido-Dijo algo duramente, como un profesor indicándole a un alumno su peor unto para que mejore- Eres muy ágil y tienes grandes reflejos, pero no le puedes sacar partido, Haces muchos mas movimientos innecesarios que movimientos útiles y no sabes como sacar partido a tu fuerza, por no hablar de tu falta de estilo, ya que luchas como un pendenciero.

Tsukune a cada palabra hundía la cabeza, pues tenia razón. Había sobrevivido a suerte, voluntad y esfuerzo, no por habilidad.

-Akasha, te estas pasando-Recriminó Gyokuro.

-No, Gyokuro, soy justa simplemente. Así que está claro lo que debe hacer.-Sonrió-Aprender artes marciales.

La vampira oscura y el sacerdote le dieron una mirada incrédula y Tsukune una de incomprensión.

-Ya has asimilado el estilo de Moka, has entrenado con ella y convivido junto a ella mucho, pero pese a que podrías usarlo, por si mismo no está hecho para ti.-Explicó Akasha-Usa mayoritariamente las piernas, mientras tu eres de usar todo el cuerpo. Te recomendaría ir a un club de artes marciales en la escuela próxima o inscribirte a un dojo.

-Akasha, cualquiera de la familia Shuzen puede...

-No, no puede. O no aun-Replicó- Kokoa solo usa armas, y admite-lo, lo logra por instinto, pero no es gran cosa, pese a ser extremadamente temible en combate real tiene demasiadas aberturas y errores, además de que no está en buen termino con Tsukune. Moka está fuera de cuestión, y al igual que yo ya conoce su estilo que es el mismo, yo solo seré útil si aprende mas estilos. Kahlua seria difícil que se lo tomara seriamente, y si lo hiciera, su estilo es básicamente bersekr. Akua seria buena maestra, pero debido a su jigento nunca obtuvo habilidad de defensa al poder destruir todo ataque. Issa tiene un buen estilo y muy fluido, y seria un buen maestro, pero su estilo requiere una buena habilidad en otras artes marciales, y debido a que una vez asimilado difícilmente se puede separar de nuevo, está fuera de cuestión, tu eres de usar tu transformación y predicción de ataques, pero ello requiere formación en áreas y armas muy extensa. Esta fuera. En realidad seria bueno que ayudaras a Kokoa.

-Si, puedo comprender-Entendió, y luego susurró al ver que su Amo estaba pensando distraído en las palabras de la Shinso-Tienes algo en mente, no?

-Hai-Respondió esta igual susurrando- Si todo sale como planeo, cuando llegue al nivel adecuado, no solo se habrá ganado dignamente ese poder que habrá aumentado, sino que nadie podrá oponerse-le.

-El director me podría dar una recomendación-Murmuró el nuevo shinso- Mis notas han subido mucho gracias a Yukari-chan. Podría ir a cualquier otra escuela.

-Te recomendaría el instituto Kouryou en Tokio.

Todos se la quedaron mirando.

-Akasha, ese no es un instituto digno de...

-Quizás-Interrumpió ella-Pero es perfecto para lo que nos proponemos, sobretodo si las cosas salen como creo que saldrán.

-Tienes algo en mente que no nos cuentas, verdad-Dijeron Gyokuro y Tsukune mientras Mikogmi daba su usual risa siniestra y Akasha controlaba su risita.

-Si. Pero es mas divertido dejar que lo descubráis por vuestra cuenta.

-Pes vamos aya.

Tsukune rellenó todos los formularios necesarios, y luego, algo confuso, siguió a Akasha al Paraíso(La dimensión de bolsillo llena de flora y fauna yokai salvaje)

Una vez cerraron la puerta, Akasha le miró.

-Ahora que nadie de afuera puede sentirnos por mucho yoki que soltemos, Tsukune, Abre el Holly Locket y suelta tu poder.

-Pero...

-No que te lo quites, solo que lo abras. Confía en mi.

Sin ver otro remedio, pues no sabia para que era esto, Tsukune obedeció, y se sintió increíble.

Todo era mucho mas nítido, y su yoki no cabía en el y salió primero en una columna de luz rojo-negro-purpurea. Solo con existir, la presión en el aire era como si la dimensión estuviera en lluvia de color rojoy en terremoto, además de ser iluminada ya no por el solo, sino por su yoki rojo carmesí oscuro y negro, tomando varios trozos apariencia de murciélagos, aparentando que una plaga de los mismos estuviera en el Paraíso, creando nubes de los mismos o nubes de miasma que en realidad eran enjambres de murciélagos de miasma,saliendo en todas direcciones(Una mezcla de efectos entre Moka anime al Máximo, Naruto usando al Kyubi y Ulquiorra en su Resurrección).

Era increíble, era...Inmerecido. Si, se ganó a pulso un gran nivel de poder, pero no era nada como este.

Akasha murmuró varias palabras trazando gestos carmesíes y purpuras en el aire y en el suelo en círculos y abrió una caja que lanzó cadenas contra el envolviéndolas y fusionándolas en sus muñecas junto al Holly Locket.

Ahora, en cada muñeca tenia un brazalete de acero negro, con una cruz de plata en cada uno rubí en el centró de cada cruz(Las cruces son como las del rosario de Moka).

Entonces ese poder terrible, el yoki abrumador, y los quirópteros y el miasma desaparecieron. Y Tsukune se sentía mas débil que antes, pero mas fuerte que cuando llegó.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-Aun no eres capaz de retener ese poder por ti mismo como yo puedo, y al igual que Moka necesitas un sello, solo que tu necesitas varios, y los puse en forma de esos brazaletes.-Explicó Akasha-Ahora estas al nivel de un humano que haya pasado por lo mismo que tu. Ello te permitirá aprender a luchar sin ventajas injustas dificultando tu entrenamiento. Si consigues un gran poder siendo a nivel humano, imagina a nivel vampiro.

Si...podía ver la ventaja en eso.

-Es por eso que ni yo ni Gyokuro hemos hablado a nadie de tu nueva posición. Se sabe que Alucard tiene un heredero, pero no se sabe quien. A ojos del mundo solo te agradeció el pararle y devolverle la razón. Así nadie te atacará mientras creces-Sonrió-Pero el sello es mas maleable que el de Moka. Ahora estas en sello completo:Conservaras la necesidad de sangre, por cierto empieza ya a beber, tus yojutsus y tu regeneración instantánea ilimitada shinso. Te será útil. Cuando llegues a un cierto nivel podrás usar yoki como un artista marcial de tu nivel usa su ki.

Tsukune asintió, indicando que continuara, mientras Gyokuro contemplaba el sello y aun babeaba ante el poder mostrado. Quizás en un tiempo sus hijas mostrarían interés en el. Seria un honor tenerlo en la familia, y quien sabe, quizás podría probarlo.

-A voluntad puedes acceder al poder que tenias siendo un ghoul sellado, es decir, algo mas débil que un vampiro, o al nivel que tendrías siendo vampiro, es decir mas fuerte que el vampiro medio y por mucho. Y si aprendes a transformarse se adaptaran a tu aspecto.

Soy yo o estos chismes son geniales?

-Y ahora...entra en modo vampiro, Tsukune-Dijo seria de repente, mostrando por que era llamada Akasha la Nosferatu. Solo su presencia mientras su yoki vampírico aun contenido, como un tigre esperando a saltar y despedazar a una presa-Tienes que pasar una prueba.

-Prueba?-Preguntó el en guardia-Prueba de que?

-Te lo diré cuando la superes.

-Y si no la supero?

-Lo harás. Creo en ti.

Entonces ambos desencadenaron toda la fuerza que podían en nivel vampiro, siendo Tsukune mas débil por la falta de beber sangre y de experiencia, pero aun y así, fue una larga y encarnizada(Por no hablar de brutal) lucha.

Al poco, Tsukune notó que luchaban en un gran circulo ritual que no identificó, pero no le importaba, y siguió luchando sin duda o pause, esquivando bloqueando y contraatacando como podía, negándose ninguno de los dos a ceder la mas mínima cantidad de terreno y dispuestos a invadir mas.

En algún momento cayeron dos espadas, cogiendo una cada uno y siguiendo. Cambiando aparentemente al azar la forma de las espadas en otras en diversas ocasiones, y modificándose el terreno al azar cada cantidad de tiempo al azar, haciendo que a cada momento surgieran diversas trabas, dificultades y obstáculo poniendo al nuevo shinso al limite, teniendo que reaccionar de formas inesperadas, usando toda su adaptabilidad, experiencia y habilidades a mano(yojutsu incluido).

Finalmente, el terreno se estabilizó en su forma original al cabo de varias horas, y Tsukune vio que su espada desapareció en la nada mientras que Akasha mantenía la suya.

-Basta-Sentenció Akasha ante la alegre y feliz mirada de Gyokuro.-Has pasado mi prueba, Aono Tsukune(Introduzca una mirada breve que dice ''es el protocolo, no explotes'' hacia Gyokuro aquí). Ahora se explicará Todo. Arrodilla-te.

Tsukune, algo dudoso accedió y se arrodillo mirándola con la espalda recta y el brazo en el fémur.

-A lo largo de los siglos, a aquellos mas poderosos, aquellos que mostraron un gran poder en batalla y una voluntad inquebrantable, aquellos nunca dispuestos a retroceder y los mas nobles se les concedió un titulo envidiado por casi todos, solo posible de obtener probándose ante uno de ellos, siendo la mayoría shinsos o muy ancianos, o incluso ambas cosas. Ellos son los Nosferatu. La elite de la elite de los guerreros vampiros versados en yojutsu y con eficiencia en combate. Pese a tener que mejorar en algún área que otra, has demostrado todas esas características y varias con creces.

Akasha posó la hoja en plano sobre la cabeza de Tsukune murmurando algo que Tsukune memorizó por instinto pese a no entenderlo, y de alguna forma sabia que Akasha tampoco lo entendía, y luego bajó la punta de la espada hasta su pecho, sobre el corazón, donde realizó un arañazo, que al sangrar, se arremolinó en sangre y yoki formando en el corazón un tatuaje tribal pequeño de un murciélago dos espadas cruzadas una en cada pata y las alas amenazantes .

-Aono Tsukune, a partir de ahora, yo, Nosferatu Akasha o Nosferatu no Akasha(Ambos se traducen como Akasha la nosferatu) te otorgo mi mismo titulo.-Sonrió con orgullo-Alza-te ahora, Nosferatu Tsukune o Nosferatu no Tsukune(Tsukune el Nosferatu).

Tsukune, que al fin entendió a que venia todo esto, se levantó orgulloso, mientras las ultimas runas del circulo regeneraban su ropa.

-Aun deberá aprender un par de cosas de vampiros, Tsukune-sama-Aclaró Gyokuro.-Yo le enseñaré hasta mañana cuando será trasladado.

(Salto temporal(Y espacial). Dos semanas mas tarde. Tokio.)

Tsukune, en su nuevo uniforme, corría tan rápido como podía en nivel humano, lo que era muy rápido teniendo en cuenta los estandartes de la Yokai y sus combates y dificultades.

Sus padres fueron citados y llevados a la oficina de Mikogami, donde se les explicó todo. Casi les da un ataque cardiocerebrovascular, pero al cabo de un tiempo se calmaron para escuchar detenidamente.

Akasha comentó que se notaba que eran los padres de Tsukune, pues fueron comprensivos y aceptaron rápidamente la nueva condición de Tsukune. No estuvieron nada contentos con lo de Moka, pero una charla privada con Akasha les hizo mantener una opinión neutral y esperar antes de dirigirse hacia ser positivos o negativos con ella.

Pasó una semana con su familia, disfrutando en su casa con ellos, antes de mudarse a un apartamento a media distancia entre la casa de sus padres y su nueva escuela, aunque en un principio se negó, Akasha aclaró que Alucard era podrida y asquerosamente rico, así que siendo su heredero, un piso de case media no era nada.

Gyokuro, cuando acabó con la explicación de las normas, le dio tres royos que explicaban como usar el ''arte perdido de la transformación'', con un sello especial que hacia que solo un vampiro pudiera leer-lo, otro ser solo vería glifos sin sentido alguno.

De hecho por eso llegaba tarde. Ya se había mudado del todo, pero pasó bastante tiempo igual con su familia, y al volver se quedó hasta tarde leyendo el pergamino de transformación.

Y ahora llegaba tarde.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda.-Murmuraba mientras corría-Me quedé hasta tarde leyendo ese pergamino, y ahora...¿Llegaré tarde el primer día? No, no, no...

Corriendo empezó a adelantar a una chica, pero esta, de alguna forma y de repente, realizó una llave y lo proyectó por los aires dando vueltas.

-Ahhh?-Saltó esta la ver lo que había hecho y viendo volar a Tsukune-LO SIENTO, MI CUERPO SE MOVIÓ POR REFLEJO.

Pero entonces, para sorpresa de la chica, Tsukune se repuso en el aire y aterrizó en cuclillas sobre la pared de piedra ágil como un gato.

Tsukune no se dio cuenta de que se le había caído el pergamino de transformación, que quedó ante el pie de la chica.

-OI. Que ha sido ese ataque tan repentino? ¿Que querías, matarme?

-Lo siento...-Murmuró tímida y juntando los dedos la chica rubia, con un tono y un aura que le recordaban la Moka externa. Moka...Pero ella no era Moka. Y no la haría pagar por ella o le gustaría por ella. La juzgaría por si misma- Pero...si alguien aparece de repente por tu espalda es normal lanzarle, ¿No?

''Que pasa con esta chica? Parece una asesina, aunque claro...¿Cuando infiernos me he mezclado con una chica normal?''

-AHHH...MIERDA, CASÍ NO LLEGO-Exclamó el vampiro mirando su reloj-SI NO TE DAS PRISA LLEGARAS TARDE.

Y entonces salió disparado, sorprendiendo a la rubia, y al asegurarse de que estaba bastante lejos convocó el poder que tenia con su Holly Locket y usó su yoki para ir súper rápido y llegar a tiempo.

Con la chica, mientras, se quedó mirando por donde había ido hace unos segundos.

-Es rápido-Susurró antes de golpearse la frente sacando la lengua en expresión infantil-Mala costumbre de proyección.

Entonces vio el royo que se le cayó al chico.

-Eso es de...

Tsukune, por su parte, apagó su poder de nuevo a nivel humano en cuanto llegó a la puerta, y fue a la sala de profesores, donde su tutor lo guió hasta el aula.

En la puerta, se topó con la rubia de antes, que aparentemente también iría a su clase.

-AH, tu-Saltó el.

-¿Os conocíais?-Preguntó el profesor calvo.

-Nos hemos cruzado de camino aquí-Respondió la rubia.

-Bueno, entrad.

El profesor abrió la puerta, silenciando a todo el mundo que se colocó en sus respectivos pupitres, quedando en pie tan solo el profesor, la rubia y Tsukune.

-Muy bien, Todos, prestad atención-Llamó el profesor- Ellos dos son los nuevos estudiantes transferidos: Aono Tsukune y Furinji Miu. Vosotros sois estudiantes desde hace un mes(En la Yokai los horarios semestrales son distintos), así que tratad a los demás con debido respeto.

-Me he transferido desde la escuela Shouchiku-Sonrió Miu inclinándose-Por favor, cuidad de mi de ahora en adelante.

-Y me he transferido desde el internado Yokai Gakuen-Dijo Tsukune de igual manera ante la clase-Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente, pero por alguna razón, Tsukune sintió que le observaban.

Y no podía ser Mizore, que seguía en la Yokai(Dicha Yuki Onna estornudó en su aula en la Yokai)

Una vez terminaron las clases antes del almuerzo, Tsukune se dirigió a ver que clubes tenían. Dudaba de que lograra gran cosa en un club de humanos, pero al menos quizás aprendería las bases.

-Ei, piernas flojas-Llamó una voz.

Tsukune se giró, y vio a un ser que jamas creyó que podría ver si no era en el mundo yokai. Una persona con la apariencia parecida a la de un alienígena. Es un poco alto para su edad y tenia el físico delgado pero sólido, uñas afiladas, y largos miembros desgarbados.

Sus rasgos faciales eran algo demoníacos: una cara larga con la nariz afilada, orejas largas y puntiagudas, una mirada larga y una evidente lengua bifurcada(Cara de demonio).

Era un viejo conocido de secundaria, Haruo Nijima.

-Parece que has sido transferido aquí, piernas flojas-Se burló-Aunque no veo ningun gran cambio a simple vista.

-Hola a ti también, Nijima. Y deja de llamarme piernas flojas.

-QUE?

Nijima trató de darle una patada, pero el la desvió como si nada. En realidad era extremadamente lento en comparación con Moka.

-Hmmm...parece que ya no eres tan débil como en secundaria.-Dijo el alíen.- PERO MIRA.

Nijima casi incrusta una especie de ordenador en miniatura en la cara del vampiro.

-ESTOS SON LOS DATOS DE LOS NOVATOS DE LA ZONA-Explicó el ''cara de demonio''- Mira-te: Notas: Débil. Ascendido a Alto. Deportes: Débil. Apariencia:OK. Físico: Débil. Lucha:Débil. Persistencia:Débil. Estos son tus datos de la secundaria, actualizados en lo que he obtenido.

-Me alegro por tu organización. Y también por mi.-Dijo como si nada-Veo que mi información está bien protegida. Además, siempre fuiste igual o pero que yo salvo en persistencia.

-CALLATE-Saltó tratando de golpearle, y no inmutándose pese a que Tsukune le paró el golpe.- No me repliques, yo...tengo lo necesario para llegar a la cima.(Introduzca chantajes y mezclarse humillante-mente con los fuertes aquí)

-Como sea-Le ignoró Tsukune.

-Da igual. Buscas un club de artes marciales? Las cosas no cambian, Piernas flojas-Dio como si nada Nijima- No importa lo que hayas hecho, le gente no cambia fácilmente. Volverás a ser el débil piernas flojas.

-Si, si, como sea-Le ignoró el vampiro.

Nijima, captó la nueva forma de ser de Tsukune. Parecía mas confiado, y decía que los datos estaban anticuados. Una vez Tsukune empezó a irse, Nijima formo un circulo en cada mano con sus dedos índice y pulgar y los colocó ante sus ojos como unas gafas.

''OJO NIJIMA''(Explicación: Nijima puede usar sus poderes alienígenas para detectar el nivel de poder de la gente a su alrededor XD)

''Sobre carga''

Cuando el alíen cara de demonio bajó las manos, su cara estaba en shock. Era demasiado, no podía ser leído, y aun y así veía que no podía usar toda esa fuerza. Que habrá pasado para lograr algo así. Por eso quiere aprender artes marciales? Para no despechar fuerza? Significa que los hay mas fuertes?

-Jujujuju...MUAHAHAHAHA...Excelente-Empezó a reírse Nijima macabra-mente asustando a la gente-Esto es interesante. ADELANTE, CRECE, MEJOA...ENTRETENME, TSUKUNE. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Tsukune, inconsciente o impasible ante el dialogo de Nijima, se dirigió al patio. Podría mirar los clubes después. Pasó por delante de una maquina de bebidas y compró una lata que le traía recuerdos nostálgicos.

Zumo de tomate.

-Me pregunto como les irá a los demás-Se preguntó en voz alta Tsukune bebiendo un poco. Sabia que había alguien cerca, pero no prestaba mucha atención a ello ya que no notaba malas intenciones-Bueno, saben cuidarse.

Mordiendo un poco de su bocadillo, Tsukune buscó en su bolsa.

-Quizás debería repasar el pergamino que me dio Gyokuro. Eh? No está!

-Perdona-Oyó que le llamaba la persona cercana desde el árbol-Te refieres a este pergamino?

Tsukune miró arriba, y solo vio dos pies ante su cara apunto de pisarle. Esquivó bien, y la persona cayó en pie. Era Furinji Miu.

-Uf, ha ido de poco.

-LO SIENTO-Se disculpó la chica-Como las faldas son tan cortas, me he centrado poco en hacia donde caía. Lo siento. Soy tan torpe(Empieza a sentarse algo desanimada) Por que no podré ser como las demás.

''Porque tus capacidades y movimientos son los de una asesina a sueldo''

-Y que es este pergamino?-Preguntó con curiosidad-Por como reaccionabas parece importante.

-Si, es algo que me dio una amiga.

''Pese a haber sido enemigos puedo considerar a Gyokuro una amiga, creo''

-Joo...que envidia...Yo nunca tuve muchos amigos, y no tengo ninguno de mi edad.-Murmuró tímidamente-Puedo...ser tu amiga.

A Tsukune esta situación se le hacia muy familiar. Era parecido a su primer encuentro con Moka. Pero esta chica, Miu, era humana, y pese a ser extraña no tenia dos personalidades.

-Claro, ¿por que no?

-DE VERDAD?(No, de mentira, XD)-Preguntó con alergia.-GRACIAS. No me he presentado, soy Furinji Miu, solo llámame Miu.

-Un placer, Soy Aono Tsukune. Simplemente Tsukune.

-Claro, Tsukune -kun. Ettooo...una pregunta, sabes si hay un club de gimnasia rítmica?

-Creo que si, pero soy nuevo igual. Pensaba en unirme a un club de artes marciales para aprender lo básico al menos. O unirme a un Dojo.

-Ehhh? En serio?-Dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos-Quieres aprender Artes Marciales?

-Si-Respondió simplemente bebiendo su zumo el vampiro-Quiero ser capaz de usar bien mi fuerza, dejar de ser un luchados de pelea simple.

Ding DONG Dang DONG.

-Oh, el timbre-Saltó el vampiro terminando su almuerzo-Vamos, Miu-san, o llegaremos tarde.

Y se fue.

-Mou, no llegué a decirle del dojo.

(Salto temporal(Y espacial). Horas después, anocheciendo. En la calle de camino a casa de Tsukune)

Vaya por Dios.

''O vaya por mi si lo que dijo Gyokuro de como soy considerado es cierto''

Definitivamente no iba a unirse al club de karate. No eran practicantes de karate, solo gamberros que aprovechaban para intimidar a los débiles y pegar a los que querían unirse.

Tuvo que derrotar a un pesado musculoso, no gran cosa, una esquiva y derribo y KO contra la pared.

El único realmente karateca era el capitán, y rara vez venia.

-Mataku-Suspiró-Si todos los clubes son así, haría mejor buscando un dojo.

-DE QUE COJONES HABLAS?

Tsukune se giró y vio a un grupo de aparentemente yakuzas saliendo de un coche e intimidando a una chica y un anciano.

-Que has dicho?-Preguntó uno con una cicatriz en la sien-ATREVETE A REPETIRLO.

-Disculpa-te con el anciano.

-Señorita, marche-se, por favor-Suplicaba el anciano.

-De seguro tienes agallas, jovencita.

-Por que vais por medio de la calle y lo habéis empujado-Preguntó la chica, que Tsukune vió que era Miu.

-Y quien le manda a ponerse en medio. Solo lo hemos apartado-Se burló el yakuza- Escucha bien, los fuertes hacen lo que quieren, como nosotros. Los débiles solo merecen caminar a los lados. Sois todos débiles.

-Deja-te de mierdas-Dijo Tsukune a su espalda antes de que Miu dijera lo mismo- Y disculpa-te. Ahora.

-QUE?-Se asustaron de repente.-De donde sale este niño?

-Si creéis sinceramente que los débiles serán siempre débiles puedo aseguraros que estáis muy equivocados.-Declaró Tsukune.-Ahora dejad a la chica y al anciano.

-Tsukune-kun...

-Joven, no, no los...

-COMO TE ATREVES A...-Comenzó el de la cicatriz en la sien tratando de pegarle un puñetazo.

Pero fue interrumpido por el hecho de que Tsukune se deslizó de su golpe y le dió un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, dejándolo KO.

-No soy muy hábil, pero tengo bastante experiencia.

-HA TUMBADO AL JEFE-Gritó uno haciendo que los demás sacaran cuchillos-A POR EL.

Antes de que Tsukune o los yakuza pudieran reaccionar, Miu se movió a una velocidad que Tsukune apenas pudo ver. Estaba al nivel de la Moka interna, quizás mas fuerte.

Miu rompió las manos de uno de los yakuza, usó a otro para saltar y al ultimo lo dejó KO golpeándole la cara.

Cayó de pié con gracia felina a cuatro patas, se levantó y cogió los cuchillos en el aire que pateó.

-Ahora estoy furiosa. Ya estáis mayorcitos para jugar con cosas así-Dijo como una niña mientras apuñalaba el coche.

-Tu, maldita...

El yakuza en el que saltó Miu trató de golpearla, pero ella esquivó fácilmente con una pirueta y al aterrizar los golpeó a todos, dejando al ultimo sin dientes.

''Sorprendente'' Pensó impresionado Tsukune ''Sus movimientos son ligeros como una pluma''.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Tsukune-kun-Dijo ella mientras se ponía las gafas de nuevo(Se le cayeron)-Me has sido de mucha ayuda.

-No hay de que, Miu-san, para eso están los amigos.

-Gracias-Dijo alegre- Encontraste el club que buscabas?

-No, no son útiles. Solo son matones, no puedo aprender nada de ellos.

-Entonces, toma-Dijo ella entregándole un papel-Ve a esta dirección mañana tras las clases. Es viernes, así que probablemente tengas que quedarte hasta tarde.

-No importa, ya que mi familia vive algo lejos, tengo un apartamento cerca para mi, vivo solo.-Sonrió el-Muchas gracias, iré mañana.

Una sombra les miró a lo lejos, y la luz de las farolas la iluminó. Era Akasha.

-Todo sale como lo planee-Sonrió feliz la Dama Oscura-Tsukune, seras el mas fuerte y el mas hábil. Ya no tengo duda de ello.


	2. 2cap1ª Batalla Empieza el entrenamiento

Hola mis súbditos en este reino de locura. Soy yo, vuestro dios. Adelante, lamedme los pies y juradme eterna lealtad.

Es broma, me basta con que me juréis lealtad, pero por ahora vayamos al grano:  
>UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS QUE HE ESCRITO Y APENAS TIENE COMENTARIOS?<p>

SOLO HAY UNO.

Bueno, por ahora valdrá.

Comentario:

Dark kurogane: Gracias por comentar mi capitulo. ToT estoy emocionado. Moka tiene sus razones, algunas las ha dicho, pero no ha sido del todo sincera al decirlas. Tsukune apenas empieza ahora y empezará realmente las técnicas en el próximo. Varios de los combates que Kenichi perdió o no quiso luchar el los ganará por la cantidad de experiencia o por su poder vampírico en ocasiones criticas. Vigila, pues Ragnarok y Yami tienen bazas que no salieron en el canon. MUAHAHAHA

–

–

–

''Avergonzaras a una persona siempre que la trates bien cuando ella no lo ha hecho''

–

–

–

(Salto temporal(Y espacial( Minato y Madara van a demandarme por manipular el espacio tiempo)) ante unas puertas antiguas, en la dirección que dijo Miu, la tarde del viernes)

Eso era un portón japones antiguo enorme. Gigantesco. Parecía...Tsukune no sabría decir si realmente parecía un dojo o una fortaleza antigua.

-Este es el lugar correcto?-Se preguntó mirando el papel y luego la placa del lugar- Dojo Ryozampaku. Bueno, desde luego parece que es un dojo. HOLA?

Nadie contestó, y entonces Tsukune trató de empujar la puerta. Pero...a nivel humano no podía hacer ni un movimiento en la madera.

-Vaya por dios-Suspiró-como puede pesar tanto? Es una forma de decir que no quieren que nadie entre? HOLA?.

Nadie contestó. Una figura enorme pero afable se acercaba a Tsukune por la espalda, pero este no se dio cuenta y siguió con la puerta.

Cuando la enorme figura estaba apunto de tocar la puerta con un dedo, Tsukune convocó su nivel de cuando tenia el Holly Locket y lentamente empezó a poder abrirla, impresionado a la enorme figura.

-YOJOJOJOJOJO...-Se rió el gigante, impresionando y asustando a Tsukune-Impresionante, jovencito, ¿Eres lo bastante fuerte como para mover esa pesada y enorme puerta? Increíble.

''E...es en...enorme''Pensó Tsukune.''Como se ha colado tras de mi sin que me diera cuenta? Parece que Akasha y Miu tuvieron la idea correcta''

-Dime, que es lo que quieres-Preguntó solemne pero afable(Aun me pregunto como)-¿Que te trae a nuestro Dojo?

-Es...es usted un maestro de artes marciales?-Preguntó Tsukune.

-JOJOJOJOJO...Bueno, no soy un experto...-Comenzó humilde.

''Si claro, como no'' Pensó sarcásticamente Tsukune.

-...Pero desde mi juventud cuando empecé, nunca he perdido una sola pelea.

-Un placer. Yo soy Aono Tsukune-Saludó el con una reverencia- Furinji Miu me recomendó que viniera aquí.

-Jojo...Si que eres un joven educado-Sonrió el anciano enorme-Ya veo, así que fue Miu, ¿Eh? Bien, sigueme.

-Si, señor.-Respondió siguiéndole-Enseñan artes marciales?

-Así es.

''Perfecto''

Entonces oyó varios golpes y estruendos. Giró la vista y vio a un hombre enorme y musculoso de piel oscura y pelo claro golpear un saco de boxeo con una fuerza digna de un vampiro.

-QUE DIABLOS ES ESO.

-Eh? Oh, ese chico-le restó importancia el anciano-Es Apachai Hopachai, un tailandés de 28 años.

El tailandés entonces partió su saco de boxeo de una patada y empezó a destrozar paredes y arboles a golpes.

-No te asuste, solo está emocionado-lo calmó innecesariamente(Había estado rodeado de yokai siendo un débil humano)-QUIERES PARAR YA?

Siguieron caminando.

-Eso es estar de buen humor?

-Está emocionado porque no solemos tener invitados.

Tsukune entonces miró en una puerta entreabierta, y vio a una joven mujer de sus aparentes 20 muy guapa cargando una espada y rodeada de muchas otras.

''Será otra discípula?'' Se preguntó.

La chica susurró un ''hay'' desenvainando la katana que llevaba a la espalda y cortando las espadas de acero duro de la practica por la mitad.

-Hey, ¿quieres...algo de...mi?-Dijo parando perezosamente de ves en cuando entre palabras.

-No, solo pasaba-Respondió Tsukune pensando que le hablaba a el.

Se equivocaba.

-PUES SAL...DE AHI...MA...KENSEI-Gritó(También parando entre palabras) Apuñalando el suelo.

De entre las tablas del suelo, los tatamis, salió saltando un hombre pequeño de mediana edad bigotudo, que tapaba su calvicie con un sombrero y vestía con ropa tradicional china.

-Bueno, yo también solo pasaba por aquí-Sonrió tratando de huir-Nunca quise molestar.

-Quieto...ahí-Dijo como antes la mujer con la katana en el cuello del hombre-Que tipo de...fotos has sacado...con esa cámara?

-Solo...EL PAISAJE-Gritó el huyendo a toda velocidad.

No llegó muy lejos, ya que la chica empezó a lanzar varios shurikens. El chino, Ma Kensei los atrapó y huyó. La mujer lanzó unos pocos mas, pero el chino había huido ya, y uno fue en dirección a Tsukune.

Este, por reflejo puso la mano ante el recorrido del arma sin mas, pero antes de que el shuriken impactara, la mano del anciano atrapó el proyectil.

-No puedes andar descuidadamente por ahí-Sonrió el anciano- Eso estuvo cerca, te podrías haber hecho daño.

-Oh, no es nada, me curo rápido-Sonrió el vampiro.

El viejo le observó analíticamente un par de segundos y luego rió.

-JOJOJOJOJO...bueno es saberlo.-Dijo el viejo rubio-Sigueme, el maestro está tras la puerta. Tiene mal genio, pero...

Abrieron la puerta.

-Oi, Sakaki, te traigo un discípulo.

-Un discípulo-Murmuró/Gruñó con cara y voz agresiva el musculoso hombre lleno de cicatrices, la mas notoria en su cara cruzando el puente de la nariz-Yo no entreno a nadie, ese es mi lema.

Entonces le pegó un trago a su botella, la rompió en el aire, pateó el suelo mandando tres tatamis a flotar en el aire y los atravesó con la mano hasta hacerlos polvo.

-Pero si el viejo me obliga...la persona morirá en tres días.

''Me da igual, soy inmortal''Pensó el vampiro.

-No es por insultar, pero seguro que eres un maestro?-Se preguntó Tsukune

-HMM?-Dijo aun mas agresivo.

-Quiero decir...un maestro sin discípulos es un Sempai, no un sensei o Shisho.

Silencio.

-BWUAHAHAHAHA

-JOJOJOJOJO

Los dos hombres empezaron a reís como si no hubiera mañana.

-HAHAHAHA...Tienes pelotas, chico, me caes bien-Dijo antes de volver su comentario-Entonces seré tu Sempai.

-Servirá, los sempais deben responder las dudas de los Kohais...-Contraatacó Tsukune.

Una puerta se abrió y entró un hombre de mediana edad tirando a joven, con bigote y traje de aikido o jujitsu(Jujitsu mas bien) y con los ojos claros casi en blanco pese a que Tsukune estaba seguro de que veía perfectamente.

Su presencia era poderosa pero camuflada, y además daba la sensación de que era el guardián del averno.

-Oh, Akisame-Saludó el viejo- Tsukune-kun, por favor, puede salir mientras hablo con ellos dos un momento? Sigue recto por el pasillo y encontraras a Miu.

-Hai, gracias anciano.

Y se fue.

-De verdad estará bien que lo aceptemos?-Preguntó Sakaki.

-Bueno, Miu lo trajo-Comentó el del bigote.

-Parece un buen chico, demos-le una oportunidad-Anunció el viejo.

Tsukune, por su parte, llegó a la cocina, donde Miu estaba preparando un té.

-Oh, Tsukune-kun?

-Hola, Miu-Saludó sonriendo-Hay gente rara aquí, no?

-AH-Saltó algo avergonzada-Lo siento, lo siento(Reverencia, reverencia) Es culpa mía, debí advertirte sobre nuestros maestros. Les encanta fastidiar gente.

-No es nada-Sonrió-Espera...¿Nuestros?

-Bueno, si...-Comenzó tímidamente juntando sus dedos-En realidad este lugar...es mi casa.(señala al anciano, que apareció tras Tsukune de nuevo(El pobre si no fuera inmortal tendría un infarto)) Y este es mi abuelo.

Unos segundos depuse ambos estaban ante los maestros en el dojo.

-Asi es, Tsukune: El maestro de todas las artes marciales chinas, Ma Kensei. El maestro filosófico de jujitsu, Koetsuji Akisame-Relató el enorme y musculoso anciano, el abuelo de Miu- Maestra de la espada y prodigio de todas las armas: Kosaka Shigure. El karateca de 100º dan, Sakaki Shio. El Shinigami del Muai Thai, Apachai Hopachai. Y yo, Furinji Hayato.

El aura de peligrosidad absoluta que salió de la nada era emitida por el viejo, que le miraba con los ojos brillando como las luces de un coche.

-Así son las cosas. Este es un dojo que ayuda a la gente a cultivar sus habilidades para lograr sus objetivos y perfeccionar las artes marciales. Eso es lo que hacemos, no nos consideramos el mejor dojo...Somos el RYOZAMPAKU.

''No se si Akasha me envió aquí a que me hiciera fuerte o a que me torturaran. PORQUE ESTOY SEGURO de que ella sabia que acabaría aquí''

-Bueno, yo voy a terminar con el té y a traerlo.-Dijo Miu escabulléndose.

Una vez se fue:

-Mirad como huye y nos deja al crío-Gruñó Sakaki.

-Es como una niña que trata de salvar a una mariposa de una telaraña, pero la deja cuando se aburre.

-Je...que expresión tan extraña en su cara.-Comentó Ma. Puede que dicha expresión de cara viniera del hecho de que el ultimo ente proveniente de china que enfrentó Tsukune(Akua) casi lo destripa.

-Y que deberíamos hacer con esta pobre mariposa?-Preguntó con un brillo siniestro de ojos Akisame.

-Bueno...no le estas preguntando a la persona equivocada?-Comentó Hayato.-Tsukune-kun...Te lo preguntaré otra vez. Te unirás a nosotros? Al Ryozampaku?

Tsukune hizo brillar sus ojos inconscientemente en determinación mientras sus pupilas se afinaban un instante, detalle que al Anciano no le pasó desapercibido.

-Y que pasaría...si dijera que si?

-PERFECTO-Saltó Ma sacando de a saber donde un libro de registros.- Pon tu nombre, firma y dirección aquí, por favor.

Tsukune escribió en el libro.

-Y ahora, la cuota-Aclaró el chino- Serán unos 2000 yenes.

-Solo?-Dijo el vampiro algo sorprendido sacando la cartera con varios billetes(Que? Tiene la fortuna de Alucard) y entregó los 2000- Bueno, no es problema.

-En serio?-Se sorprendió.-Sin quejas?

''Eso es porque tengo mas dinero del que podría gastar si gastara a lo loco constantemente durante 300 años''

-Si, sin quejas. Total, valdrá la pena.

-Jojojo...un joven interesante, no Akisame?

-Desde luego-Confirmó el mencionado tomando un vaso de té que Miu había traído hace un segundo.

-Parece que coincidiremos aquí mucho, ne, Tsukune-kun?-Sonrió la rubia.

-Eso parece.

-Entonces, Tsukune-kun-Se preguntó Miu dándole su taza de té-Que te gustaría aprender?

-Mmmm...no lo he pensado realmente, realmente hay mucho donde elegir.

-Pero antes, Tsukune-Dijo el Anciano con su brillo ocular- No deberías ser totalmente sincero?

Tsukune le miró con sorpresa mientras otros hicieron lo suyo con desconcierto.

-Que quieres decir, Anciano-Preguntó interesado Akisame.

-Quiero decir que hay algo que no nos ha dicho-Dojo sonriendo afablemente el viejo-Y si va a entrenar y aprender aquí debe de haber confianza.

-Tsuku...ne?-Dijo con curiosidad Miu.

Tsukune miró fijamente su té durante unos segundos, pensando en sus opciones. No podía retirar el sello, y su máximo nivel seria el de un verdadero vampiro muy poderoso, pero sin saber como usar su fuerza, barrerían el suelo con el en menos de tres minutos. Pero con ese nivel quizás podría escapar y contactar con Mikogami para borrar su memoria. Pero no creía tener que llegar a ello. Eran buena gente, y de por si ya eran monstruosos en su fuerza.

-Hai-Dijo Tsukune-Yo... No soy lo que se dice humano.

Esto no les causó mucho temor, si bien asustó un poco a Apachai y Miu(Les tenían miedo a los fantasmas y las cosas de terror), pero en general les intrigó.

-Boku wa...yokai ka.(Soy un ser sobrenatural).

-JOJOJOJO...Me lo imaginaba-Sonrió Hayato-Me topé con varios yokai y ayashis en mis años de viajes. Aunque los relatos de algunas peleas que tuve contra un grupo de vampiros le dieron miedo a Miu, disculpa-la si se asusta un poco.

-Yo...kai, yo...kai-Murmuraba Miu tratando de calmarse mientras Apachai hacia lo mismo.

-Hmmm...esto es interesante, Tsukune-Declaró Akisame-Yo también vi unos pocos hace años, pero eran de bajo nivel, si bien fueron de mucha ayuda como practica en su momento(Brillo marca registrada Ryozampaku aquí). Solo por curiosidad, que tipo de yokai eres, Tsukune.

Sakaki y Ma escuchaban interesados. Si bien ellos vieron yokai en el pasado, solo pelearon contra uno o dos por parte Sakaki fue en una pelea de bar, y eran de bajo nivel. Ma por su parte, no luchó, eran tías buenas, así que las fotografió.

Shigure también estaba interesada. Ella era la única en el dojo que nunca vio un yokai. Bueno, Apachai no sabia si vio a uno o no.

-Bueno...Soy un...vampiro.

Miu se colapsó y cayó en ese mismo momento desmayada. Su primero y mejor amigo...un vampiro como los de las historias del abuelo? Aquellos a los que temía?

-MIU-SAN.-Saltó Tsukune a ver si estaba bien. Esto le demostró a Apachai que era un buen tipo, así que lanzó y devolvió la ristra de ajos que sacó de la cocina.

-Apapapa...Puede que seas un vampiro de los de miedo-Sonrió el gigante tailandés poniendo una mano en su hombro-Pero eres buena persona, Apa.

-Gracias Apachai-san.

-Hmmm...Un vampiro, eh?-Pensaba en voz alta Akisame con su brillo de retina-He oído que se curan rápido...Perfecto para mi acondicionamiento físico.

-Quizás sea...bueno con sus reflejos...y...sentidos para...las armas-Comentó Shigure.

-Aru...con el entrenamiento de Akisame, su resistencia y sentidos podría ser bueno en kenpo chino, ne.-Comentó Kensei.

-A mi no me importa, no tomo discípulos-Ya sabéis quien.

-APA. APACHAI ENSEÑARA MUAY THAI A TSUKUNE. SIMPRE QUE NO MUERDA A APACHAI.

-Bebo paquetes de transfusión. Puede que sea reciente en ser vampiro, pero nunca he mordido a nadie o bebido sangre de la fuente.-Comentó Tsukune.

Entonces Shigure volvió al tema.

-Seria bueno...que Akisame...le entrenara primero.

-Hm, es buena idea-Comentó el anciano-No importa si es un vampiro, no vamos a hacer un mero vampiro fuerte. Una vez se es discípulo del Ryozampaku, el objetivo será ser el vampiro mas fuerte de la historia. Además, por fuerte que sea ya, necesitará el condicionamiento físico y demás para cuando avance.

-Cierto. Bueno, Tsukune, empezaremos.

-Pero...Miu-san...

-No te preocupes, Tsukune, yo la vigilaré-Sonrió el anciano-Cuando despierte le explicaré la situación. No te preocupes, no te odia, solo es mucha información y sorpresa de golpe.

-Si, conozco la sensación-Dijo recordando su primer día en el Yokai Gakuen- Espero que mejore.

-Hmmm...Deberemos adaptar el agua...-Comenzó Hayato, pero Tsukune interrumpió.

-No es necesario. Yo...soy un vampiro shinso y un Daywalker.

-Jojo...que sorpresa-Respondió el anciano reponiéndose de su impresión-Imagino que esos brazaletes son lo que contienen tu fuerza shinso, ya que eres muy joven para dominar todo ese poder.

-Hai- Dijo Tsukune-Conoció antes a un shinso?

-Si...hace mucho tiempo.

-Imagino que un shinso es un vampiro de extremo poder-Comentó Sakaki con curiosidad-Pero nunca he oído nada de un Daywalker.

-Un vampiro sin debilidades vampíricas como el agua, la plata las cruces o el sol, aunque lo ultimo es un mito-Aclaró el anciano-Las cruces en sus brazaletes deben de funcionar por el gran poder santo o mágico que posean.

-Bueno, Tsukune, aclaradas las dudas de hoy-Llamó Akisame-Empecemos.

-Hai.-Sonrió Tsukune-Diría que mejoraré o moriré en manos de mi sensei, pero...no puedo morir, así que solo queda mejorar.

-Oh, así son las cosas, eh? Lo comprendo, yo a tu edad tenia la misma determinación-Sonrió Akisame(Un lobo sonriendo-le a la oveja)- Vamos, no seré muy estricto. Todo irá bien.

Mas tarde, si le preguntaran, Tsukune no sabría decir como, pero se encontró en la silla imaginaria en posición cuadrada de piernas(Caballo cuadrado se llama) con una barra de incienso encendido apuntando hacia arriba entre sus piernas para disuadirle de caer en un recipiente que decía ''mente''. Aguantando en las manos jarrones llenos de agua con ''esfuerzo'' y ''espíritu'' escritos, y un bol de liquido caliente en la cabeza con la palabra fortaleza y dos mini boles con el mismo liquido en los muslos.

-Ehhh...cual es el punto de esto?-Decía con los dedos y brazos temblando en tensión, pues no podía bajarlos. Dos encajes con pinchos en el brazo que se clavarían en sus costillas si bajaba o aflojaba le disuadían.

-Es para mejorar tu equilibrio y fuerza muscular. Dijiste que tu sello te deja a nivel humano, lo que con tu regeneración es perfecto pera mi condicionamiento corporal.-Dijo regodeándose en su sadism...genialidad de lo que le esperaría a Tsukune en el futuro.-Tranquilo, esto es fácil.

''Que será severo para este tipo''

Mas tarde estaba con la cintura atada a un neumático en el que el filosofo estaba sentado.

-Ahora vamos a hacer un camino hasta Solamigaoka.

-Solamigaoka? La nueva estación?-Preguntó el vampiro-Quiere que vaya hasta allí arrastrando esto?

-NO-Gritó el con el brillo en los ojos de nuevo y un aura siniestra mientras sacaba un látigo-QUIERO QUE CORRAS HASTA ALLÍ.

Y empezó a correr tanto como podía en nivel humano y con esa carga mientras Akisame le azotaba con el látigo cual negrero.

-DEMONIO.

-MUY LENTO, PERDERIAS CONTRA UNA TORTUGA. MAS RAPIDO.(CHAS, CHAS CHAS) UN CARACOL SERA MAS RAPIDO.

-APA, QUE VAYA BIEN.-Gritó Apachai desde la puerta.

-Ettoo...BUEN VIAJE-Saludó Miu, que acababa de despertar y habló con su abuelo. Por alguna razón le pareció bonito que Tsukune fuera el primero en ir a atenderla preocupado.

Entonces el vampiro y el sádico desaparecieron en el horizonte.

-Yojojojojo...esto se pone interesante-Rió Hayato cuando Miu y Apachai entraron en el dojo.-Nos has enviado un tipo muy divertido e interesante, Akasha.

-Tan obvio es que he sido yo, Hayato?-Preguntó la mencionada castaña saliendo de detrás del viejo.-Parece que avanzará bien. Gyokuro estará encantada.

-Akasha, que nos has enviado en este chico.

-Secreto-Se burló ella infantilmente-Además, es mas divertido si lo descubrís por vuestra cuenta.

Y se fue por un callejón oscuro.

HORAS mas tarde, en el dojo.

-Bueno, este solo ha sido el primer día, así que solo he trabajado un poco tu cuerpo-Sonrió afable el maestro de jujitsu- Mañana empieza lo serio. Descansa y recuerda limpiar los rastros de sangre.

Había un burruño de ropa de dogi sudada, sudor, algo de sangre y una especie de organismo deshidratado y seco espasmódico en el suelo que se recuperó rápido hasta mostrar que era Tsukune.

-La regeneración...ha acelerado las agujetas-Murmuró.-Si lo que dicen es verdad de que sin dolor no hay ganancia, y se por experiencia que lo es, puedo entender porque Akasha me recomendó esta zona.

-Tsukune-kun...-Llamó Miu apareciendo por detrás de el- Quería disculparme por mi reacción de antes. Es solo que...

-No pasa nada, Miu-san, entiendo...a mi casi me da un infarto cuando me di cuenta de los yokai estando rodeado de ellos.-Restó importancia el vampiro- Yo aun no me puede creer que soy lo que soy.

Miu sintió un gran alivio al saber que no estaba molesto con ella por asustarse.

GRLOOOOOO...

Un gruñido proveniente del estomago de Tsukune indicó que el entrenamiento le abrió el apetito.

-Ehhh...debí traer algo de comer...o un paquete de transfusión-Se dijo Tsukune.

-Etto...Puedes quedarte a cenar-Dijo Miu-Es decir, si quieres. Dijiste que vivías por tu cuenta, así que...

-APA. Tsukune se queda a cenar?-Preguntó Apachai saliendo de la nada(Cosa que hacen muy a menudo en este dojo)-Puede ser divertido, pero...no tenemos sangre en la cocina.

-No importa Apachai-san, puedo comer.

-APA. Eso es bueno, seria una pena no poder comer hamburguesas.

Y entonces entraron dirigiéndose al comedor. Parecía que ya lo esperaban, pues habia un sitio y platos para el en la mesa.

-Jojojo...Bienvenido de nuevo, Tsukune-Saludó el viejo-Nos imaginamos que quizas estarias muy molido. Miu nos comentó que vives solo, así que te hemos dejado sitio para que no te vayas tan hecho polvo.

-Muchas gracias, lamento las molestias.

-Hm...Pero no tenemos paquetes de transfusión-Comentó Akisame.

-Puedo comer perfectamente.

-Seguro?-Preguntó Ma Kensei- Porque aquí tenemos los cuellos de Miu o Shigure si lo necesitas y...

De nuevo el chino tubo que esquivar los shurikens de la maestra de armas.

-No...decidas por...otros-Respondió impasible la usuaria de armas.

-Kokoa-chan mataría por poder hacer todo eso con las armas.-Comentó Tsukune

-Aru? Quien es Kokoa-Preguntó el chino.

-Una...Un momento, donde ha ido Shigure-san?

-Le gusta comer sola, se ha llevado su comida a su habitación-Respondió el maestro de kung fu- Pero a lo que íbamos.

-Ah, si. Kokoa-chan es una vampira que conocí en el Yokai Gakuen.-Respondió Tsukune-Tiene un murciélago mascota que se transforma en todo tipo de armas, por eso dije que le gustaría hacer eso.

-Jojojo...eso no es posible sin aprender de Shigure.-Se rió el viejo.

-Pues seria difícil. Es demasiado orgullosa y cree ser superior solo por ser un vampiro, por lo que se negaría a aprender de un humano.

Miu trajo toda la comida, y la verdad es que era impresionante, aunque era normal en cantidad si tenemos en cuenta el desgaste de energía que tenían en el dojo por los entrenamientos.

-Increíble, Miu-san hizo todo esto?

-No es nada, la verdad-Repuso humildemente la rubia.

-Que no es nada? No he visto tanta comida en una mesa desde que estuve con los Wong.

-Hahaha...Parece que el enano conoce a mucha gente-Se burló Sakaki.

-Si...La mayoría por accidente. No hago mas que pasarlas canutas constantemente(Se deprime)

-La pena es que no tenemos mas sangre que la nuestra aquí.-Comentó Akisame.

-Tengo transfusiones en casa.

Entonces empezaron a comer. Tsukune estuvo apunto de mencionar lo de las películas robando comida, pero decidió no tentar a la mala suerte. Aunque juraría que le desaparecieron dos pescados y varios trozos de carne.

-Ne, en Tsukune-kun, que es ese royo de pergamino que leías el otro día? No entendí nada...

-Explica como debe hacer un vampiro para cambiar de forma-Comentó antes de beber agua- Pocos saben hacerlo, y conocí a una vampira que sabia y me dio el pergamino. Aunque desconozco si podría cambiar en nivel humano.

-Jojojo...Parece que has tenido una vida emocionante sin planteártelo, Tsukune.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas en la alegre charla. Todos estaban interesados en el ya que los que se cruzaron con yokai, pocas veces o ninguna vieron un vampiro. Y a Tsukune por alguna azón le preocupaba el brillo siniestro en los ojos de Akisame cuando habló de su capacidad regenerativa.

(Volviendo al dojo al dia siguiente por la mañana...)

-TU CABEZA ESTÁ MUY ALTA-Gritó Akisame cortando el aire con un palo, frotando unos pelos de Tsukune ya que el bajó mas ante su queja- BAJA LA CABEZA Y VE MAS RAPIDO.

El ejercicio de es momento que realizaba Tsukune consistía en llevar dos jarrones enormes llenos de agua agarrándolos solo con los dedos por la punta y manteniendo los brazos extendidos mientras mantenía postura baja y se desplazaba lo mas rápido que podía entre un recorrido entre tacos de madera como ejercicio de equilibrio, desplazamiento y muscular

-Sin dolor no hay ganancia, sin dolor no hay ganancia...-Murmuraba el vampiro mientras bajaba de nuevo su postura y volvía a hacer movimientos esquivando los tacos de madera.

-El poder es la base de todo. No importa cuanto pula sus habilidades, una hormiga no puede vencer a un elefante.-Comentó el maestro de jujitsu.

-Y yo...soy la hormiga?

-No estas insultando a la hormiga?

-NO TE PASES...

-Bueno, una hormiga puede levantar varias veces su peso, así que sigue así, no te rindas y aprende de la hormiga.

-Es cierto que no tengo casi poder propio, dependo de mi yoki y mi yojutsu...-Comentó Tsukune dando otro paso- Así que que hay que hacer?

-De momento descansemos un poco.

En el porche de la casa, Apachai, Shigure y Hayato observaban esto mientras Miu hacia lo mismo tendiendo la ropa.

-Como esperaba-Comentó Hayato-Fue buena idea que Akisame lo entrenara, lo hace bien.(Tsukune empieza de nuevo cuando Akisame le dice que solo era descansar un poco y a currar de nuevo) Comprende el corazón del muchacho...Y le controla debidamente.

-Pfff...A quien le importa?-Se burló Sakaki en el tejado-Será derrotado antes de hacerse fuerte, no importa si es un vampiro, está al nivel de un humano si no es que la situación es critica.

-Jojo, entonces quieres enseñarle tu, Sakaki?

-N...ni hablar, yo no tomo discípulos.

-Entonces Apachai puede enseñarle-Saltó alegre el tailandés.

-Tu...Ni lo intentes...-Dijo Shigure convencida, a lo que Apachai se deprimió contra la pared(Rinconcito emo, XD)

-Venga, venga Apachai-Trató de animarle el viejo-Si bien no moriría, necesita aprender un par de cosas mas para dirigir bien sus movimientos contigo. Tu turno llegará.

-Corrige tus laterales, ne-Explicó Ma Kensei saliendo de a saber donde(De venderme a mi fotos de ShigureXD)-(Le muestra como) Primero extiende tu pierna y luego desplaza tu peso. De ese modo usas tu pie para equilibrar tu cuerpo. Centra-te en el centro de tu planta del pie para el equilibrio.

-Etto...Así?-Se pregunta Tsukune haciendo un intento, que sale perfectamente.

-Así es, perfecto, ne.

-Ese no es el ''paso del oso'' del kung fu?-Se preguntó Akisame.

-Como ya está aprendiendo, pensé que algo de kenpo chino no haría daño, ne.

-Oi, oi, ya tiene bastantes problemas con esto...

-Enseña-le como afrontar una pelea con Kung fu para adquirir mejor las técnicas de tu jujitsu, ¿No quieres que se haga un maestro en esto? ne.

-Jeje, mentiría si dijera que no seria divertido... Pero podrá hacerlo, nuestro pequeño discípulo?

-Si teme fracasar no irá a ningún lado, ne.

Entonces, con lo que venia, Tsukune empezó a sudar balas.

-Con Apachai irá perfecto, Apa-Comentó el tailandés uniéndose a la conversación.

-Pero tu nunca has tenido discípulos no?-Preguntó el filosofo.

-Apa?

-Bueno, no es como si fuera a morir, ne. Existe el dicho, ''No salves ni mates al discípulo''

''Encontraré la forma de vengarme por esto, Akasha. AUN SI ME LLEVA 500 AÑOS.'' Pensó Tsukune preparándose para el dolor.

Pasó el tiempo, y a finales de la próxima semana, Tsukune seguía esquivando con su radar al capitán del equipo de Karate, Chukuba, y Nijima aun se preguntaba como podía detectar-lo mejor que el.

Pero finalmente un dia no pudo escapar. En un momento que estaba distraído, Chukuba apareció y lo arrastró atrás de la escuela.

-Eh, ehe, pero que?

Clank. El karateca lanzó a Tsukune contra la verja.

-Vamos, Aono. Pelea.

-Y por que razón debería hacerlo?

-Razón? No necesito nada de eso.

Tsukune estaba por perder los nervios. Este tipo le recordaba mucho a Midou, uno de los lideres subordinados de la banda de Hagure Ayashi del Yokai Gakuen. Claro, Midou era mas fuerte y lo venció, pero no usaría el yoki e una pelea humana. ¿Como iba a mejorar si no?

-No tengo ninguna intención de participar en una pelea sin sentido-Dijo Tsukune antes de empezar a caminar. Quería hacerse mas fuerte, pero no quería pelear porque si. Quería proteger a los suyos y no ser infravalorado. No era como cuando Midou, no era un Ghoul sediento de masacre.

Chukuba no se lo tomó bien.

-Estas huyendo? Ha.-Se burló furioso-Entonces eres un cobarde...UNO QUE NO ESTÁ AL NIVEL DE VALER LA PENA.

No estar al nivel.

''No estas a mi nivel, Tsukune'' Las palabras de Moka resonaron en su cabeza, enfadándole. Su yoki se filtró, creando una presión media y una brisa que iba en todas direcciones desde el. Ello había asustado a una persona normal por la presión, pero no a Chukuba, que era un pendenciero violento. No, a el lo que le asustó fue la sed de sangre de Tsukune. El siempre pensó que el instinto asesino solo podía captarlo uno, notar la ansia de violencia y malas intenciones de otros era un mito para el.

Pero notaba como Tsukune emitía una muy palpable.

Tsukune, con los ojos cerrados se giró hacia el, respirando calmadamente para relajarse y retener de nuevo su yoki, por lo que cualquier rasgo vampírico quedó oculto de nuevo.

Miró a Chukuba a los ojos de nuevo, con determinación, lo que hizo que el pendenciero perdiera el miedo y se pusiera en guardia.

-Eso es, vamos...LUCHA.

Recordando las palabras de sus maestros...

Flashback

-Ehhh? Vas a enseñarme algo?-Se preguntó Tsukune, realmente sorprendido.

-Por que es sorprendente?-Se cuestionó Sakaki.

Entonces, Akisame decidió poner su parte en la conversación. Burlándose del karateca.

-Oh...No era tu regla el no aceptar discípulos?

-NO HE DICHO QUE VAYA A SER MI DISCIPULO-Saltó Sakaki- Además, bu...bueno...e...esto...Es un premio, no se ha quejado casi, hay que darle crédito...Y es una ocasión especial.

-Especial?-Preguntaron el vampiro y el maestro de jujitsu escépticos.

-SI...Etto...Solo le enseñaré hoy ya que...-Balbuceó Sakaki pensando que decir.-OH; YA SE! HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS. ASI QUE ESTO ES SOLO PARA TI.

-Ah...SI.-Comentó Tsukune.

''Vaya mentira mas evidente''Pensaron el vampiro y el maestro de jujitsu.

-Eres muy afortunado, ya que no tomo discípulos-Dijo algo avergonzado.-Dices que ese sempai tuyo que te busca es el único verdadero karateca del club, no?

-Hai. Ese pesado de Nijima me dijo que ganaron varios campeonatos gracias a el.

-Hm...Entonces creo que...Conozco un golpe que será la clave.

Mientras en el porche, Akisame y Shigure observaban.

-Sakaki...Esta enseñan...do.-Señaló Shigure colgada cabeza abajo del techo-Que magia esta...Usando Tsukune?

Akisame sonrió.

-Ninguna en absoluto. Sakaki quería enseñar desde el principio, solo era muy cabezota.-Dijo atusando-se el bigote- Un buen maestro enseña al discípulo, y un buen discípulo enseña al maestro.

Mientras, en 100º Dan de karate y el shinso sellado seguían en la lección

-RECUERDA, TSUKUNE-Saltó Sakaki en su explicación- EL PRIMER GOLPE ES EL MAS IMPORTANTE, NO POR EL EFECTO FISICO, SINO EL PSICOLOGICO. NO PIENSES EN NADA SALVO EN ESE GOLPE; NI SIQUIERA EN QUE DEBERIAS HACER TRAS ES GOLPE.

(Final FlashBack)

''En ese primer golpe''Resonó la voz de Sakaki en los pensamientos de Tsukune ''Usa este movimiento''

''Eso es''Pensó animado Tsukune, avanzando velozmente hacia su adversario entrando en posicion para lanzar un golpe, igual que el mismo hacia el ''No tengo miedo...No volveré a ser igual que antes. Seré fuerte para proteger a los mios, y cuando sea lo bastante fuerte...Nadie se alzará contra mi o ellos o me infravaloraran. NO TENGO MIEDO''

Miu llegó justo en ese segundo, y vio como Tsukune lanzaba un poderoso puñetazo hacia la mandíbula de Chukuba. Y se asustó cuando vio que este pudo frenar y desviar el golpe.

-Jeje...Esa no es mi mandíbula...-Dijo con arrogancia, antes de perder el aliento y doblarse de dolor.-Eh? Arg...Cough...Que?

Tsukune había lanzado a la vez otro golpe junto al del de la mandíbula, un puñetazo para perforar en la boca del estomago del rival.

-Ese golpe...YAMAZUKI?-Se preguntó impactada Miu.

-Yama...zuki? Ese golpe...No está permitido en torneos...-Se quejó doblado mientras pensaba:

''Mierda...Como no he visto el golpe frontal? Me he movido por instinto para cubrir mi cara y he dejado mi parte inferior al descubierto.''

-Esto no es un torneo...ES UNA PELEA CALLEJERA.-Puntualizó Tsukune en guardia de nuevo.

''SI, LE DI''Gritó animado en su mente.''Es como dijo Sakaki-sensei''

Flashback(Justo donde quedó el anterior)

-Es cierto?

-Si. Una vez está dado el primer golpe, ya se ha decidido media pelea, el afectado se retrae psicológicamente por miedo instintivo y le resulta mas difícil reaccionar como antes.-Explicó-Y RECUERDA; CUANDO TE ENSEÑE ALGO, SOY SAKAKI-SENSEI.

-HAI, SAKAKI-SENSEI.

El mencionado se giró algo avergonzado, por lo que todos tuvieron una gota estilo anime en la nuca, pero pronto volvió la seriedad.

-Ahora escucha bien, Tsukune-Comenzó el nuevo sensei-Lo que mas teme la gente son los ataques en la cara.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Tsukune, a velocidad pasmosa. Por el entrenamiento que pasó con Moka y Touhou Fuhai, Tsukune lo vio venir, y subió los brazos en X ante su cara para cubrirse.

-Ves? Te cubriste la cara-Dijo Sakaki, y entonces Tsukune notó su otro puño posado en la boca de su estomago.-A menos que la persona esté MUY bien entrenada le resultará imposible parar un doble golpe simultaneo.

-WOW. Increíble...

-Jeje...Si lo que dices sobre sus victorias es verdad y compite en torneos, entonces está entrenado bajo las reglas de los mismos, y no en combates reales. Este golpe, Yamazuki, no está aprobado por las reglas de los torneos. Con esto tienes el elemento sorpresa.

Fin flashback.

Chukuba, furioso, trató de golpearle con una patada, y por instinto, Tsukune la atrapó con el brazo derecho y golpeó en la cara al capitán de karate con el dorso del otro puño.

CRACK.

Enseguida y algo preocupado, Tsukune soltó la pierna de Chukuba, que gemía de dolor contenido aguantándose el fémur.

''Se lo he roto? Parece que el entrenamiento muscular de Koetsuji-sensei funciona''

-Te...TE MATARÉ.

Con todas las fuerzas que pudo y toda la velocidad que tenia(Reducida por los golpes recibidos) Chukuba lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Tsukune.

A el le parecía muy lento.

''Mierda...Desde que me ha golpeado voy mas lento...''Pensaba el delincuente.

-Lento...-Dijo Tsukune agarrando la muñeca de Chukuba con su mano derecha y el cuello de su camisa con la izquierda-Pero comparado con las patadas de Moka, la mayoría de golpes son muy lentos.

Entonces, Tsukune se lanzó hacia atrás sobre su espalda tirando de Chukuba, y colocó el pié sobre su estomago con la pierna recogida, y cuando el capitán iba a caer sobre el, empujó con el pie y lo lanzó por los aires en dirección a donde apuntaban sus cabezas.

Chukuba voló un par de metros dando una lenta vuelta por el impulso y luego cayó incrustado de espaldas contra el suelo.

-Ese derribo...ha sido instintivo, pero...es de jujitsu y judo...no es karate...solo el yamazuki y es ilegal...

-Te lo he dicho: Esto es una pelea callejera.

Y entonces, Chukuba se desmayó. Ello proclamó el final de la lucha.

Miu entonces aprovechó para correr hacia Tsukune, preocupada. No sabia cuando empezó la lucha, así que el vampiro podía haber recibido algún golpe sin que ella lo supiera.

-TSUKUNE-KUN, ESTAS BIEN?

Tsukune entonces se agachó y comprobó el pulso de Chukuba.

-Tranquila, sigue vivo-Sonrió Tsukune.

''Se preocupa mas de su oponente que de si mismo?''Pensó la rubia apenas conteniendo la risa''Realmente es interesante.''

-Que? He hecho algo mal? Ha sido raro? Ha sido casi todo instinto, así que...

-Y no te preocupas de ti mismo?-Se burló la rubia.

-Para que? Ya era difícil de matar antes, y ahora soy inmortal.

Tras terminar todo ello volvieron al dojo, donde sus maestros recibieron la noticia.

-Oh, así que ganaste?-Comentó Akisame jugando con Apachai a...Las damas? Otelo? Da igual.

-HA, Ya te dije que ese golpe lo derrotaría.-Se alegró Sakaki bebiendo-se su cerveza-Pero no te relajes...Habrá eventos mas importantes. Era miembro de una banda, no?

-Si, y yo, un novato lo eliminé. No hay duda de que irán a por mi-Dijo Tsukune como si nada- No es la primera vez que me pasa, ya tuve problemas así en el Yokai Gakuen. Claro que esta será la primera vez que me enfrente a delincuentes entrenados: Hasta ahora eran monstruos que usaban solo su fuerza o abrumaban con su poder y bastaba algo de habilidad o una mayor fuerza. Ahora es distinto, saben pelear.

-I, los enemigos seguirán llegando-Dijo sonriendo Akisame-Será un infierno.

-Bah, no hay razón para asustarse-Celebró Sakaki-Te entrenaremos para que seas el mas fuerte. Además, ¿No es la vida una eterna batalla?

-Desde luego la mía lo ha sido desde que entré en el mundo yokai.

-Un viejo proverbio chino dice: Las personas sin problemas no pueden pulirse o perfeccionarse como una gema, ne- Comentó Ma tratando de fotografiar el escote de Shigure, pero esta se tapaba- Un momento...No empezaste siendo vampiro?

-No, yo fui convertido hace poco. Realmente es una historia larga, con un final no muy emotivo...

-Bueno, Tsukune, te escucharemos y ayudaremos cuando estés listo.

-Tsukune, tu llegaras lejos en las artes marciales. No tienes talento, pero eso se encuentra muy fácilmente-Declaró Koetsuji-Pero los que llegan lejos comparten una cosa que tu tienes...CONVICCION. Así que es el momento por lo que viene: A partir de mañana empezaremos a enseñarte técnicas.

De alguna forma, Tsukune sentía que empezaba el infierno.

En otro lugar:  
>-QUE? Chukuba perdió?.<p>

-Así es Kisara-sama-Comentó un lacayo-No solo fracasó en su orden de traer a Tsukune, sino que también fue vencido por este.

-HAHAHAHAHA...HA PERDIDO CONTRA ESE NOVATO. NO SE SI EL TAL TSUKUNE ES MUY BUENO O CHUKUBA PATETICO.

Un lacayo lanzó un bloque de cemento al aire i la identificada Kisara le dio una parada giratoria partiéndolo en trocitos y mostrando sus ojos con pupilas en rendija.

-Parece que había uno útil. Interesante, ahora me interesa mas que lo traigáis.

* * *

>ATENCION: NOTA IDEA DEL AUTOR:<p><p>

Bueno, chicos, estuve pensando un rato: Definitivamente van a aparecer personas de R+V en este fic, así que vamos a clasificarlos en el tipo de luchador( Tipo DOU(Usa sus emociones para amplificar su ki(O Yoki) y aumentar sus características físicas. Mas dedicados a la ofensiva. Usan en Kenichi este estilo: Miu, Apachai, Sakaki, Kisara, Ukita(En cierta medida), Tanimoto y otros.) o tipo SEI( Pese a mantener sus emociones no se dejan llevar por ellas y mantienen la concentración en su cuerpo y habilidades para entender y utilizar mejor su habilidad, en vez de expulsar su ki hacia afuera en una explosión de energía en su cuerpo, lo emiten hacia dentro de ellos mismos dándoles mejor fluidez y comprensión. Mas dedicados al contraataque. Usan este estilo: Kenichi(Que no saldrá en esta historia), Akisame, Ma Kensei, Shigure, Takeda, Renka, etc.)

También están los de tipo DOU/SEI, que pueden usar ambos perfectamente como lo hace el Anciano Furinji Hayato(Aunque normalmente usen mas uno que otro).Así que he analizado sus estilos y su forma de ser y el porque:

Kurumu: Tipo DOU: Sus habilidades consisten en su velocidad de ataque y precisión, que se ven muy afectadas por su adrenalina y emociones. Además, su mejor habilidad son sus ilusiones y magia de espejismos, que son mas efectivos cuando siente una gran rabia.

Yukari: Tipo SEI: La magia usa el poder de la naturaleza en hacia su cuerpo(La mayor parte de las brujas son de tipo SEI, pero hay excepciones) Además de que pese a sus arranques causados por su frustración, es mas centrada y pensativa que atacante.

Moka(Omote SEI/ Ura DOU) Real DOU: Digamos que Omote era mas pacifica y pensadora(Como Yukari), pero Ura-Moka y la Moka reales usan sus emociones y su adrenalina para mejorar su fuerza, así como su enorme yoki que convierten en fuerza. Su estilo es mas consistente en patadas, que se ven muy potenciadas ya por el flujo de yoki, si concentra la energía y esta se consume para ser fuerza...(Eso podría tener principios del SEI, pero su yoki no va hacia si misma, solo se concentra y consume un poco por su poder antes de producir mas, además de que raras técnicas lo precisan, solo con poseer yoki cuanto mas tienen mas fuertes son, en eso consiste el transformar yoki en fuerza).

(La mayoría de vampiros son de tipo DOU, pero hay excepciones.)

Mizore: Tipo SEI: Debido al ser algo fría XD. Ella observa como son las cosas antes de actuar en una lucha, y mas que en su fuerza misma se centra en su habilidad. Y el ser tan buena ocultando su presencia es mas de tipo SEI.

Ruby: Tipo SEI: La magia usa el poder de la naturaleza en hacia su cuerpo(La mayor parte de las brujas son de tipo SEI, pero hay excepciones) además de que su sadomasoquismo es una forma de analizar y resistir la fuerza de los demás.

Gin: Tipo SEI: Pese a ser muy emocional, eso es solo cuando hay perversión de por medio. El usa su poder de dentro a fuera como el tipo SEI(Como la mayoría de hombres lobo, pero hay excepciones) para mejorar su velocidad y agilidad mas que potenciarla con el flujo como haría un vampiro.

Kokoa: Tipo DOU: Es necesario explicarlo? XD. Es muy emocional y usa su rabia junto con su poder de yoki=fuerza para potenciar sus golpes. Realmente no tiene mucho estilo y deja muchas aperturas, como demostró el doppleganger.

Mikogami: No se le ha visto luchar, pero el ser tan calculador parece indicar el SEI.

Touhou Fuhai: Tipo DOU: Se influye en su rabia y furia para potenciar su yoki y canalizarlo en sus yojutsus y kung fu. El hecho de que no se ciegue tanto como para perder habilidad o efectividad indica concentración mental potencial para el SEI.

Akasha: Tipo DOU/SEI: Posee como la mayoría de vampiros(Y potenciado por ser shinso) el tipo DOU por las mismas razones que Moka, pero además tiene la personalidad(Normalmente) y la calma de Omote-Moka, por no hablar de que el golpe que destruía los tentáculos de Alucard a nivel celular consistía en golpear concentrando en si misma hacia adentro su yoki, que definitivamente es de tipo SEI, y sin inmutarse hasta tener a Moka al alcance.

Kahlua: Tipo DOU: Cambia de emociones fácilmente y se potencia y mentaliza usando su rabia frustración(Ya que no le gusta luchar) y tristeza, además de que si bien puede frenar o parar, es una Bersekr.

Akua: Tipo SEI: Si bien por ser un vampiro tiene rasgos del DOU(Quizás sea de ese tipo también en un par de décadas) es definitivamente SEI, pues no usa mucho las emociones en la lucha mas que como intimidación, restringe su yoki en si misma para su estilo rápido, preciso y fluido, además del Jigento mas que abrumando al otro con poder.

Issa: Tipo desconocido(Falta de datos) Aparentemente de tipo SEI por su similitud de carácter con Akua y su frío calculo. Alta probabilidad de DOU/SEI simplemente mas dedicado al SEI. Requiere mas análisis.

Gyokuro: Tipo SEI: Debido a su inmejorable radar. Moka mencionó que el radar de yoki se podía usar para predecir movimientos y reaccionar adecuadamente(De forma similar al Ryusui Seikuken) pero es posible que sea DOU/SEI, ya que es muy emocional también, y aun no se le ha visto luchar. Solo lanzó una columna como un misil, pero apenas se vislumbró yoki. Requiere mas análisis.

Tsukune: Tipo DOU/SEI: Por su forma de ser comenzó definitivamente como un tipo SEI(Admitidlo, es como Kenichi), pero la frustración por su debilidad, los ataques constantes, el yoki y la sangre de vampiro, la conversión en ghoul, la modificación humana y la rabia hacia los que atacaban a sus amigos le desarrollaron el tipo DOU.


	3. Ctr3Entrenando, explicacion y preparacio

Hola de nuevo, Bellas señoras y cosas grotescas...Digo...Damas y caballeros...Soy yo, vuestro vampiro-escritor favorito de nuevo con un capitulo de una de mis locuras. Os hago también un anuncio: Publicaré una nueva historia. Tengo dos ideas, pero una no la haré...AUN. La otra, que publicaré cuando lo actualice todo, seria esta:

Harry de los Hokage(Harry Potter X Flame of Recca Crossover.): Mori Kouran y el Tendo Jigoku fueron destruidos, al igual que todos los Madougus, y las almas atrapadas en las llamas de los hokage fueron liberadas, así como rota la maldición de inmortalidad de Kagero. Pero el poder del clan de los hokage no debe desaparecer así como así. Kurei y Recca fueron los últimos maestros, sus descendientes perdieron el poder, salvo una linea de maestros que viajó a otro mundo, cambiando de realidad y tiempo, iniciando una era en de renombre en el japón feudal de nuevo como ninjas Hokage, pero no erraron de nuevo. La sabiduría heredada de Koku les permitió recrear los Madougus, pero próxima su desaparición, los destruyeron todos y sus notas. Sus descendientes apenas tuvieron poder ígneo y viajaron hasta echar raíces en un clan de magos en Inglaterra...Los Potter. Ahora, el único descendiente de los Hokage, que muestra todo el poder de sus ancestros, el niño que vivió, Harry Potter, crecerá criado por su manifestado dragón de la llama en forma humana, el 9º dragón, Recca, para ser ninja y reiniciar los hokage.

Que, que os parece...COMENTAD U OS LANZÓ UN MALEFICIO.

Comentarios:

inmortal hunter: Mil gracias por el cumplido. Hago lo que puedo, y tienes razón: Las pasará canutas.

Dark kurogane:Me alegro de que te gusta, y mas o menos. Observé que realmente muchos personajes tienen así las pupilas, y pensé Why not. Pero(SPOILER) Kisara será en realidad una mestiza, una hanyo. En cuanto a Moka, ya dije que quizás no sean muy coherentes, pero tiene sus razones y se explicaran mas adelante.

El Invencible Iron Man: Gracias, de nuevo creo que pocos capis no tienen un comentario tuyo. Esperó que te guste el capi.

KaworuM: Bienvenido de nuevo, fiel lector, me alegro de que te guste. Tal poder se lo di porque en algunas situaciones de Kenichi, si este fuese solo un poco mas fuerte, sus amigos y maestros no habrían corrido tanto peligro o preocupado tanto, además de que avanzaría mas rápido, pero puse su sello para que tenga que esforzarse igual. La lucha contra Ragnarock y Yami/Yomi es un batalla, si, pero también un entrenamiento. Ragnarock, en sus miembros mas fuertes(No diré cuales o el numero) tienen algo que puede hacer que Tsukune las pase chungas, y Yami/Yomi lo digo ahora, tendrá mas yokai y jugadas pasadas y presentes, pero no diré quienes y cuales.

juanhollow: Gracias, aunque AVISO, en este no hay lucha, pero pondré dos en el próximo capi para compensar(Sino seria mucho).

ATENCION:

EXPLICACION: El sello de Tsukune:

Primer nivel: Los dos brazaletes activos: Tsukune tiene el nivel de un humano normal bien ejercitado, conserva su capacidad de usar yoki pera yojutsus, su radar, transformación(Rata, murciélago, etc) y su regeneración shinso.

Segundo nivel: Desconectado el brazalete izquierdo: Mas o menos igual en cuanto a dones conservados, pero las cualidades y rasgos de Tsukune son los mismos(Un poco mas fuertes) que cuando era un ghoul con el holly locket, pero sin limite de tiempo.

Tercer nivel: Desconectados los dos brazaletes: Tsukune posee el poder superior a un vampiro de alto rango(Como Inner Moka), su pelo es marrón pálido enrojecido, no plateado, y su fuerza iguala a la de Apachai fácilmente(Tengamos en cuenta que los maestros no son muy normales) además de las demás habilidades ya mencionadas.

Cuarto Nivel: Se quita el brazalete izquierdo: Para ello se requiere un código en el rosario de sus grilletes dado por Akasha(Y aun no lo tiene). En este nivel, su pelo el blanco puro y su piel algo pálida(No mucho) Y su nivel de poder es considerablemente superior a Moka, con yoki a nivel shinso aun.

Quinto(Definitivo) nivel: Se quita los dos brazaletes: Se quita el brazalete izquierdo: Para ello se requiere un código en el rosario de sus grilletes dado por Akasha, y aquí muestra toda su fuerza como shinso, Dios de los vampiros y heredero de Alucard y Nosferatu, con el yoki abarcando un área sin paragón, tan denso que se ve por todas partes enrojeciendo el ambiente y simulando lluvia por la deformación de aire(Efecto Ulquiorra) y con presión en todas direcciones(Efecto KyubiNaruto), con Yoki negro saliendo y rodeando su cuerpo y formándose en zonas al azar, llamando y creando murciélagos, algunos conservando u existencia tras eso. Aquí no hay quien lo pare(Salvo Chuck quizás pero mejor no probarlo hasta el 2012)

Y ahora a lo que íbamos:

–

–

–

''Dicen...que cuando el cuerpo sufre, el espíritu se fortalece.''

–

–

–

Llegó el día siguiente, Tsukune se encontraba en el dojo de nuevo, pero esta vez ante un Jizo, una estatua de buda ante el de su tamaño, quizás algo mas pequeño, hecho de piedra y con un dogi para proyecciones.

-Empezaremos con esto, Tsukune.-Llamó Akisame.

-Ahhh...¿Que es esto?-Preguntó el vampiro.

-Es mi artilugio de entrenamiento para lanzamientos.

Tsukune agarró el dogi tirando ligeramente para probar el peso de la estatua, algo temeroso de con que le saldría ahora su sensei.

-Pesa mucho al ser de piedra-Comentó Tsukune-Como resultará útil?

-Por ahora no vamos a ir a técnicas complicadas: Solo estas empezando. Comenzaremos con esto.-Explicó Akisame-La diferencia entre proyectar a alguien y una defensa normal es que el primero puede usarse para atacar también.

El maestro de jujitsu agarró el hombro del muñeco

-Tienes que pensar en el centro del peso o centro de gravedad-Explicó golpeando lo que seria el ombligo del Jizo- Normalmente se encuentra en el ombligo. Dicho de forma sencilla...

Colocó la mano en la cabeza del Jizo.

-...si ejercemos fuerza en ambos extremos del peso...-Explicó empujando el tobillo contrario de la estatua, provocando que esta diera volteretas laterales en el aire entre ellos.- Podrás noquear a alguien fácilmente.

Finalmente la estatua aterrizó EXACTAMENTE en el mismo sitio y posición que antes.

-I...Im..IMPRESIONANTE.-Exclamó Tsukune.

-Que va, no ha sido para nada impresionante.-Restó Importancia Koetsuji abanicando el aire.

-Sensei...He visto niñas convertirse en pájaros lagarto antropófagos, una plantación de girasoles devorar humanos, hordas de monstruos...Incluso un fénix del tamaño de un edificio...Pasado un tiempo, eso acaba pareciendo normal-Explicó Tsukune-Pero ver a un humano hacer algo así casi sin esfuerzo y señalando que esto es solo lo básico y que puede ponerse mejor...Se califica de impresionante.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices...-Admitió Akisame.-Pero precisamente porque hay mas y es lo básico NO es impresionante.

''Ahi está su filosofía'' Pensó Tsukune antes de empezar a intentar proyectar la estatua con el movimiento que le mostraba su maestro.

* * *

>(Mas tarde...en el patio con Ma Kensei)<p><p>

-Te enseñaré las bases del ataque y la defensa-Comenzó el pequeño hombre- Un movimiento que sirve para ambas cosas es este(Dijo realizando el movimiento que describiré) Dando un paso adelante doblando la rodilla y estirando la pierna de atrás, quedando en lateral y con los brazos estirados hacia la pierna trasera con la cabeza apuntando al rival. Repite, vamos.

Tsukune, pese a confundirse un poco, continuó repitiendo el movimiento con cada lado del cuerpo, hasta que finalmente la curiosidad le venció.

-Ma-sensei, ¿Como uso este movimiento?

-Veamos...-El pervertido entonces vio a Miu y se le ocurrió matar dos pájaros de un tiro.-Miu, ven un momento.(Le entregó su sombrero, haciendo que ese pensara en que tan brillante era su calva,a Tsukune y se preparó) Ataca-me.

Miu se puso en posición ante el chino calvo y bigotudo y le lanzó una patada, ante la cual Kensei se apartó con el movimiento que le enseñó a Tsukune y agarró desde fuera la pierna de Miu con los brazos.

-Wow, así que mientras esquivas el ataque puedes romperle la pierna o la rodilla.-Entendió Tsukune, viendo que ese movimiento podía ser la clave si debía luchar en un futuro contra Moka. Esperaba no hacerlo, pero con la arrogancia de los vampiros en cuanto se descubriera su secreto era probable que tuviera que derrotarla a ella o a sus hermanas.

-EXACTO, Además para nosotros los hombres esto puede ser muy afortunado-Explicó el chino que tenia la cabeza bajo los pechos de Miu por la forma del movimiento.-Al incrustar la cabeza en su pecho...

Y entonces, Ma Kensei empezó a agitar su cabeza en círculos frotando los pechos de Miu, provocando que esta se asustara y exaltara y empezase a perseguirlo con una escoba gritando cosas como ''Acosador'' ''pervertido'' y ''viejo verde''.

-Recuerda-lo y repite mis movimientos-Dijo el chino mientras esquivaba los golpes de escoba de Miu y cogía su sombrero para correr el círculos esquivando a la rubia.

Tras un rato con ello, Ma Kensei tuvo que huir mas lejos, y dejó a Tsukune...a merced de Apachai.

-APA, Perfecto-Exclamó el tailandés-Ahora es el turno de Apachai.

-Etto...Apachai-san... no quiero ofender, pero...¿Sabes contenerte?-Preguntó Tsukune extrañamente preocupado.

-¿''Contenerse''? APA, el japones es complicado.

''NI SIQUIERA CONOCE LA PALABRA'' Chilló el vampiro en su mente.

-Pero no te preocupes, Tsukune-Sonrió alzando el pulgar y mostrando los guantes para el entrenamiento-Apachai no sabe mucho de japones, pero si de patear culos, Apa.

Unos segundos después, Tsukune tenia guantes de boxeo y solo pantalones(Es mejor llevar poca o ninguna ropa en la parte superior para Muau Thai) ante un emocionado Apachai que se golpeaba los cuadros acolchados de recepción en sus manos.

-APA, Bien, APACHAI ESTÁ ENTUSIASMADO-Se exaltó Apachai-Por ahora solo golpea los guantes.

-Parece razonable...Bien, ALLA VOY, APACHAI-SAN-Exclamó Tsukune golpeando con bastante fuerza, pero nada fuera de los limites de un humano de su edad, el guante de recepción de Apachai.

Los golpes se fueron repitiendo y variando:

-Izquierda, izquierda, Codo, Izquierda-Ordenaba Apachai-Eso está bien, no eres muy bueno pero no está mal, solo empiezas y el maestro ha de apoyar al discípulo.

-Hai.

Entonces, los ojos de Apachai se iluminaron como dos faros de coche con las luces largas.

-BIEN, HAORA ESQUIVA ESTO.

Tsukune lo vio venir. A la perfección. Pero esa velocidad estaba mas allá de lo que había visto en la mayoría de los casos y no pudo reaccionar. No sin el uso de su yoki y naturaleza no humanos, y estaba ahí precisamente para no depender de ellos.

En resumen, recibió una hostia digna de un campeonato de monstruos de lleno.

Y salió volando con varios huesos rotos por el impacto.

-Moouu...Donde escapó Ma Kensei-Se quejaba Miu...antes de ver algo caer ante ella medio mutilado.

Era Tsukune, con la espalda dislocada, el brazo roto, así como un par de costillas y el cuello demasiado girado en efecto no de rotura pero si de encaje.

-TSUKUNE-Gritó afectado Apachai mirando al cielo con las luces largas en pose dramática de rodillas.

-TSUKUNE-KUN- Saltó Miu horrorizada y preocupada.

-Ya ha muerto?-Preguntó algo preocupado Sakaki.

-Ha sido un...buen...golpe-Anunció Shigure.

-No creo que esté muerto-Declaró Akisame-Mirad.

Ante los ojos de todo el mundo, algunos asustados y otros impresionados, con un crujido, la columna de Tsukune se coloco y ajustó sola en su sitio, su cabeza, espalda y brazos recuperaron el ángulo y las costillas y huesos se recolocaron y soldaron de nuevo en un momento.

Tsukune hizo crujir su cuello acomodándose.

-Bueno, eso ya está-Anunció el shinso.-¿Seguimos? Eh? Por que todos me miran así?

Miu entonces puso los ojos mirando hacia atrás de su cráneo y se desmayó mientras los maestros lo miraban impresionados.

-Lo se, yo reaccioné igual cuando lo vi por primera vez-Dijo llevando a Miu adentro y colocándole un pañuelo mojado en frío en la frente.

-Apa, eso fue útil, como lo hiciste?

-Si, eso seria interesante de saber-Dijo Akisame en tono de pregunta.

-Es porque soy un shinso, mi factor curativo vampírico es mucho mucho mas potente y rápido. Si me cortaran un miembro se reinsertaría solo, o si no me volvería a crecer.-Explicó Tsukune.-Seguimos?

* * *

>Al día siguiente, el vampiro y la rubia fueron a la escuela como siempre, pero a la hora del almuerzo pasó algo raro. Todos se apartaban aterrorizados de Tsukune, algunas de las chicas chillando asustadas.<p><p>

''¿Que está pasando?'' Se preguntó Tsukune mientras unas chicas susurraban a sus espaldas. ''No puede ser que sepan que soy un vampiro...¿O si?''

Finalmente llegó al banco donde se sentaba siempre.

-Hmmm...Esto es raro-Murmuró Tsukune mordiendo su bocadillo y abriendo su envase de zumo de tomate.

-El que Tsukune?-Preguntó Miu aterrizando ante el desde el árbol.

-Parece que la gente está asustada de mi. Espero que no sepan mi secreto.

-Si, seria problemático.

-HEY, MIU-Llamaron dos de sus compañeros de clase.

Ambos dos se quedaron helados al ver a Tsukune hablando con Miu y se quedaron mirando al ex-ghoul con terror en los ojos.

-AHHH-Exclamaron-El estúpido Tsukune.

-Estúpido Tsukune?-Preguntó desconcertado el mencionado.

Ahora estaban aun mas asustados.

-Imbecil!-Exclamó el rubio-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.

-EEEPpP...Lo...lo siento Tsukune, NO, Tsukune-sama-Tartamudeó el otro aterrorizado-No volverá a ocurrir.

-Esto...Podéis decirme de que va esto?-Preguntó Tsukune-Tanto vosotros como los demás estáis actuando raro.

Parecía que se habían calmado un poco, pero aun y así seguían temblando como hojas en una tormenta.

-Pero tu...quiero decir, Tsukune-sama venció a Chukuba sempai, el capitán del club de karate. El rumor se ha extendido por todas partes.

''Por todas...partes''

-Oh, mierda-Se palmeó la frente Tsukune-

Entonces empezó a oírse un gran barullo y los dos miembros del Ryozampaku fueron a ver de que se trataba. Era Nijima, que llevaba una bolsa llena de periódicos que iba entregando y lanzando al aire mientras gritaba por un megáfono:

-WOW, EXTRA, EXTRA. EL ESTUPIDO TSUKUNE, TSUKUNE PIERNAS FLOJAS, SE HA CONVERTIRDO EN TSUKUNE LA BESTIA. DERROTÓ A CHUKUBA EL CAPITAN DEL CLUB DE KARATE CON UN GOLPE.

-Que? Imposible-Dijo una chica.

-No me lo creo-Comentó un compañero de clase.

Tsukune corrió tan rápido como pudo a coger dichos periódicos y romperlos. Normalmente no haría algo así, recordaba con mucho cariño los días en el club de prensa en el Yokai Gakuen, pero esto no fue hecho con camaradería por un equipo, solo por Nijima que quería hacer de las suyas.

-AHHH...ES VIOLENTO.

-CUIDADO, PUEDE SER PELIGROSO.

-YA BASTA-Saltó Tsukune.-¿De que va esto?

Entonces empezó a zarandear a Nijima.

-Haruo(El nombre de Nijima) Que infiernos estas haciendo?

-Ah, mira quien está aquí-Sonrió ampliamente el teóricamente alíen demoniaco soltándose del agarre.-Tsukune, amigo mio.

-QUIEN ES TU AMIGO?-Saltó el vampiro.-¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? EXPLICATE.

-Estoy en el club de prensa-Comenzó poniendo cara angelical e inocente...Bueno, lo mas angelical e inocente que sus rasgos alíen/demoniacos le permitían.- Y después de oír la historia de la lucha de mi mas cercano amigo...Como podría resistirme? No tienes que avergonzarte.

-NO ESTOY AVERGONZADO-Gritó en respuesta Tsukune.

Entonces, Nijima sacó su...Mini ordenador? Ipad?, bueno, eso que lleva siempre, y mostró una serie de gráficos y estadísticas.

-Además, mira esto. Tu ranking está ahora por las nubes.

-NO NECESITO VER ESTAS COSAS.

Un brillo malicioso cruzó los ojos de Nijima(Como siempre) mientras sonreía de forma siniestra y miraba fijamente a los ojos de Tsukune.

-Kukuku...Lo se todo, Tsukune.-Dijo haciendo que el vampiro se preocupara un segundo-Has ido a un dojo en secreto a entrenarte.

Eso alivió a Tsukune, su secreto estaba a salvo por ahora, pero también le preocupó.

-Co...como has sabido eso.

-Kukukuku...no subestimes mis fuentes.

Miu entonces puso una mirada tímida y culpable mirando a Tsukune y confesó alzando la mano.

-Etto...Se lo dije yo-Confesó, causando que Tsukune se golpeara la frente una y otra vez contra una pared-Lo siento.

Una vez Tsukune dejó de golpearse Nijima aclaró:

-Con dos cuencos de ramen...

-LA SOBORNASTE-Gritó exasperado y tratando de calmarse.

-Ha...HARUO ES UN AMIGO-Saltó Miu tratando de disculparse-NO SABIA QUE ACABARIA ASÍ.

-Solo dame un segundo...

Entonces tanto Haruo como Tsukune Notaron algo.

-Esconde-te Tsuku...-Comenzó el alíen, pero Tsukune se había esfumado.-Es rápido.

Tres Figuras, una grande con el pelo corto y gafas de sol, una pequeña y delgada y otra en la media pero fornida, con la piel bronceada y el pelo plateado aparecieron.

El del pelo plateado cogió el periódico que recogió el pequeño y lo leyó.

-Hmmm...Chukuba, bastardo inútil-Dijo con desaprobación-Solo ha logrado manchar la reputación de Ragnarok.

Dejó caer en el aire el periódico como si no importara y entonces lo golpeó con el puño derecho a una velocidad increíble, incluso para Tsukune en su escondite en el arbol cercano, y lo hizo pedazos con ese golpe.

-Aseguraos de que Chukuba no vuelve a mostrar su cara por aquí-Les ordenó a los otros dos.-Y recordad...Kisara-sama ha ordenado traer al novato Aono Tsukune ante ella.

-Si-Asintió el grande de las gafas.

-OK-Exclamó alegre el mas pequeño.

Y entonces se fueron, momento que Tsukune aprovechó para saltar y caer de nuevo ante Miu y Nijima.

-Parece que me buscan.-Comentó el vampiro pensando:'' Puedo sentir una gran habilidad y malicia en el pequeño. El grande se centra solo en su tamaño, pero puede ser un problema como lo fue Midou en su momento. El preocupante es el de pelo plateado, Mi radar de yoki indica que es el mas fuerte, hábil y peligroso de los tres.''

-Quizas solo quieran ser tus amigos.-Comentó Miu.

-NO LO CREO.

-Uuuhhh...-Sollozó con lágrimas estilo anime la rubia-Tsukune-kun me ha gritado.

Nijima decidió que era un buen momento para entrar en la conversación y mostrar el alcance y utilidad de su recopilación de información.

-Parece que son de Ragnarok.

-¿Ragnarok?-Preguntó Tsukune algo tenso. No quería algo como lo de Antítesis de nuevo, pero parecía inevitable.

-Si, son el grupo de delincuentes mas fuerte de la zona.-Aclaró Haruo-Esto va mal, Tsukune, sobresales demasiado ahora. Ragnarok te buscará por todo el vecindario y te encontrará. Ya deben de saber tu dirección y numero telefónico.

-No hay problema.-Sonrió Miu-Si seguimos tomando el atajo no pasará nada.

-Aun y así, vivo solo ahora, así que no me preocupa mi familia, pero igualmente...puede ser un problema. Hay que hacer algo.

* * *

>(Horas mas tarde...En el dojo)<p><p>

-Ohh...algo malo ha pasado?-Preguntó Akisame, mientras movía ficha de su juego de shogi contra Sakaki, a un recién llegado Tsukune.

-Si, como debería actuar ahora no lo tengo muy claro.

-Que pasa?-Preguntó el anciano, Hayato entrando en la sala junto a Miu.

Parece ser que Miu le dijo que Tsukune tenia problemas, y debido a la múltiple y extensa experiencia en el mundo del anciano quizás podría ayudar.

-Ya veo...-Comentó el anciano cuando le contaron toda la historia.- El problema ha empeorado...Bien, tengo un plan.

-Un plan?-Le preguntó Tsukune.

-Si, se llama: Lucha, lucha y lucha hasta ser el único en pie.

-ESO NO ES UN PLAN, ES ACTUAR SIN PENSAR.

-Bueno-Sonrió el viejo siguiendo la broma mientras se frotaba la barba-También tienes el ''corre, corre y corre hasta que al final te cogen.''

-Que alguien me mate.-Se frustraba el shinso.

-Eres inmortal-Recordó Miu.

Los demás maestros solo podían reír por la escena y ahora aportar su opinión mientras observaban.

-Jejeje...Una vez empiezas con una pelea...-Declaró Sakaki-...no puedes parar a la mitad.

-Lo pillas?-Preguntó el chino, saliendo de a saber donde.

-Lo mas seguro es que el enemigo este bien adiestrado-Añadió el maestro de jujitsu-o queda mas que entrenarte de forma rápida y eficiente.

-Y el...enemigo qui...zas use ar...mas-Dijo Shigure con su tono de siempre.

Como se lo tomaban con tanta...bueno, Tsukune no era quien para hablar.

-Esto me trae recuerdos-Dijo Sakkaki apretando el puño ante su cara y riendo-Una vez mi casa estaba rodeada por 50 macarras.

-En mi caso fueron 80, ne.

-Pe...pero a la siguiente fueron EL DOBLE.

-En mi caso fueron el doble y con pistolas, ne.

-Tsukune, has tomado ya tu camino, no es así-Preguntó el anciano mas bien afirmando-PUES PREPARATE PARA LO QUE BIENE.

Estas palabras parecían emocionar a Tsukune, que, sonriendo, empezó a prestar mas atención a lo que el anciano decía.

-Te contaré una historia de un artista marcial...Ese hombre joven e imprudente, en el ardor de la juventud...-Explicó el viejo-SE ENFRENTÓ EL SOLO A MAS DE 500 ARTISTAS MARCIALES AL MISMO TIEMPO-Gritó impresionando a la rubia y al vampiro-Aunque no quisiera, siempre alguien empezaba algo, no podía escapar, nada mas que enfrentarlo. Día tras día no tenia mas remedio que ir asaltando y destrozando dojos. Para cuando recobró el sentido, esa persona...(Se señala a si mismo) Se había convertido en un anciano.

Apachai y Sakaki reían a carcajada limpia mientas Shigure reía disimuladamente. Akisame y Ma Kensei por su parte decían respectivamente:

-Hmmm...Eso fue muy profundo.

-JAJAJA...QUE HISTORIA TAN DIVERTIDA, Arune.

-ABUELO-Saltó Miu-ESO NO AYUDA.

Tsukune, por su parte también se estaba riendo, para sorpresa de la mayoría.

-Supongo que este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro-Dijo cuando se le calmó la risa- Ahora os contaré yo una historia...De un vampiro, que originalmente era humano y acabó habitando entre yokai.

Obviamente era su historia, lo cual llevaba con curiosidad a los maestros desde hace unas semanas, así que le dejaron hablar.

-Este humano era promedio en todo, totalmente mediocre sin resaltar en nada en absoluto. Por ello, sus notas no eran gran cosa y no le aceptaban en ningún instituto. Pensaba que seria un fracasado, pero entonces su padre llegó alegre a casa con un folleto y unos papeles ya rellenados para ingresar en un internado privado, el yokai Gakuen, proporcionados por un sacerdote siniestro borracho.-Esto hizo que todos, Tsukune incluido, se vieran con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.- Pero al llegar, el ambiente era de película de terror. Cuando iba por el camino al edificio, fue embestido por una bicicleta en la que iba una chica preciosa castaña de ojos verde esmeralda, la mas guapa que hubiera visto jamas.

Miu no sabia por que, pero esto le estaba empezando a molestar.

-La chica tenia anemia, por ello no lo vio y lo atropelló. Pero...mientras limpiaba las heridas del chico, su vista y sentidos se abrumaron y clavó sus alargados colmillos en el cuello del chico, bebiendo su sangre. Cuando se separó de el anunció que era un vampiro, y que había estado sedienta de ahí la anemia. 'Odias a los vampiros?'' Preguntó ella tímida y seriamente preocupada.

La historia, en opinión de los maestros empezaba con gracia, pero prometía no solo mas diversión, sino cosas interesantes, así que le dejaron seguir.

-El joven, desprevenido y algo asustado contestó:''NO, NO...Que va, me encantan, no podría odiarlos''. La chica se emocionó, se presentó como Akashiya Moka, y automáticamente se hicieron amigos. Pero tras la ceremonia de apertura, en clase, la profesora anunció un dato preocupante: Era una escuela SOLO para yokai, para que aprendieran a convivir entre los humanos y coexistir en paz. Esa paz dependía del anonimato, así que si un humano llegaba al colegio y les descubría...Debía ser asesinado.

Les habló de Saizo, del rosario, de la doble personalidad de Moka, de Kurumu la succubo, su plan original del harén y de su elección de su Destinado. De las desventuras del lobo pervertido, Gin, la bruja genio infantil bisexual, Yukari, de las aventuras del club de prensa...Hasta el asunto de la gorgona.

-Pero la paz no podía durar pese al poder de Ura Moka-Declaró Tsukune- La gorgona descubrió al humano, y lo reportó al grupo de policía de la academia, una banda de corruptos bastardos no muy diferentes de los yakuza, que lo usaron como excusa para tratar de aniquilar al club de prensa y dar un golpe psicológico para que nadie se les opusiera, empezando por el chico humano. Ese, al borde de la muerte, dio las que creyó que serian sus ultimas palabras retirando el rosario de Moka una vez mas, desencadenando su poder. Ura Moka, desesperada, clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del moribundo, carbonizado e inconsciente humano, pero no bebió su sangre...Pese a la debilidad que conllevaría y la baja probabilidad de que funcionara y lo salvara, le inyectó su sangre. Funcionó, y ya curado y temporalmente vampirizado, el joven derrotó a Kuyou y acabó con toda sospecha, pero no recordaba lo que pasó, luchó en trance, pese a que mas tarde fue capaz de recordar las luchas, pues la sangre de la vampira fue necesaria muchas veces, llegando entre todos incluso a salvar una enorme ciudad de una bruja centenaria en busca de venganza. Tuvieron una pelea contra una Yuki Onna que se enamoró del humano y al final se unió al grupo.

La historia ya los tenia enganchados del todo y no había forma de escapar. Había pasado tantas cosas? Y aun quedaba.

-Pero todo tiene un limite, y el cuerpo humano no es excepción. La sangre vampírica acumulada en sus venas empezó a devorar al chico. A eso se le llama punto de ruptura, y si se le inyectaba sangre una vez mas había tres posibles resultados. Pese a las advertencias y dolores que Moka provocó para que se fuera para que estuviera seguro, el humano quería estar junto a sus amigos...junto a ella. Y quedó al borde del abismo para salvarla. Sin duda iba a morir, así que sin mas remedio se le dio sangre vampírica una vez mas, y su cuerpo se rompió. Los posibles resultados son: Morir, convertirse en vampiro o...el peor de todos que le sucedió al humano, Convertirse En GHOUL. Un vampiro lo bastante humano para ser solo vulnerable a los rosarios, pero no inmortal, solo muy longevo, y una bestia psicótica y sádica dominada por completo por la sed de sangre y violencia.

''El CAMINO DE SHURA'' Gritaron todos en su mente.

Tsukune habló de como deberían haberle matado, de como fue sellado y devuelto al raciocinio, de como el sello actuó, de la lucha contra antítesis, contra Fairy Tail y el clan Shuzen, de su alianza con los Wong, de lo sucedido con Sun sempai(La sirena pájaro) de los sucesos en su ''harén'', de su lucha contra Alucard(No de lo de ser el heredero), de como el sello estabilizó su sangre hasta convertirle en un vampiro shinso, de como antes de que esto se supiera Moka ya en una sola mente le rechazó destruyendo su corazón.

-Y ahora ese chico, ese vampiro está aquí, contando su historia. No es bonita, pero estoy seguro que se mejorará, tengo tiempo.

Diferentes reacciones recorrían a los demás habitantes del dojo.

Sakaki asentía con aprobación, el chico había pasado por mucho y se merecía algo de crédito.

Ma, balbuceaba sin saber que decir y preguntando sobre ''Kuroi Akuma'' y otro tanto sobre ''Harenes''.

Shigure tenia los ojos mostrando algo de tristeza mientras Miu lloraba a lágrima viva. Tsukune aguantó tanto por sus amigos, y pese a ser destrozado no se rompió sino que se levantó y lucha para ser mas fuerte.

Akisame asentía también e aprobación y analizaba toda la experiencia del joven, mientras Hayato estaba impresionado por el joven que envió Akasha.

-Tsukune-kun...has tenido que pasar tanto...-Sollozaba Miu.

-Venga, no hay que ponerse así. Estoy aquí y bien, ¿No?.

-Pues bien, Tsukune, siendo así y viendo la situación actual, sugiero...-Comenzó Hayato sonriendo y peinando su barba- Que te quedes viviendo en el Ryozampaku hasta haber tratado con esos tres.

-Esa puede ser una buena Idea, Aru-ne.-Secundó Ma Kensei.-Que piensas tu, Tsukune?

Todos miraron en silencio interesados, salvo Miu, que tenia una mirada de suplica. Esos ojos...esos malditos ojos...ESOS MIL VECES MALDITOS Y CONDENADOS OJOS DE CACHORRITO SUPLICANTE...

Tsukune suspiró.

-Ahhh...Habrá que ver donde pongo los paquetes de sangre.

(Al día siguiente, en la puerta del dojo)

Tsukune se alegraba de haber hecho caso a Nijima. Los de Ragnarok estaban por las cercanías de su casa, indudablemente, y solo pudo esquivarlos con su radar de yoki y sus habilidades mejoradas al nivel ghoul sellado. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, cogió ropa, libros y pergaminos, material escolar, un futon y se los cargó a la espalda, y luego llenó su nevera portátil con todos sus paquetes de sangre. Las barreras evitaron que los delincuentes entraran y descubrieran todo lo sospechoso, pero era mejor prevenir, y luego con su yoki potenciándolo, saltó por los tejados hasta el Ryozampaku.

Y ahí estaba ahora, listo para la tortura.

-Estas listo?-Preguntó Miu una vez ambos se cambiaron a la ropa de entrenamiento.

-Hai.

En el dojo, observó Tsukune, nadie hacia el vago realmente. Sakaki entrenaba de diversas maneras, como Apachai. Shigure se iba de vez en cuando y no volvía en 2 o 3 días, o se encargaba de sus armas y entrenaba para no oxidarse. Ma...bueno, hacia sus perversiones.

''Este tipo se llevaría de miedo con Gin Sempai''

Hayato salia a ayudar al mundo con su fuerza inhumana, y Akisame...

Cuando no entrenaba jujitsu o no torturaba a Tsukune, ideaba toda clase de inventos y aparatos para ayudar en su entrenamiento.

Como esa maquina de hierro y muelles en la que lo había atado.

-Que es esto Doraemon?-Preguntó asustado Tsukune(Era demasiado bueno, tenia que conservar ese comentario del manga)

-Soy Koetsuji-Corrigió el maestro ajustando las articulaciones de la maquina a las del vampiro y colocando un secador de pelo para calentar los músculos.-Y esta es mi creación, ''Flexo''. Aunque quiero enseñarte rápido a luchar, careces de flexibilidad, que en un luchador es mas importante que la fuerza. Eres demasiado rígido.

Finalmente terminó de ajustar el ''Flexo''.

-Miu, empuja un poco.

Y a la orden fielmente, la rubia tetona empezó a empujar la espalda de Tsukune.

-Empezaremos lento-Dijo mientras empujaba hasta que Tsukune no podía mas.

-YYYAAAAAGGGG...

-Si no puedes seguir grita la palabra clave y frenaremos-Explicó Akisame-Además, está diseñada para no abrirse hasta llegar a cierto punto.

-Palabra clave...AGH...QUE ES ESTO, UNA SESION DE SADOMASO?

Entre gritos de agonía, Tsukune no podía dejar de quejarse, mientras Miu seguía estirándole, aunque parando de vez en cuando pese a no decir la palabra clave ya que el pobre sufría de mala manera.

Pero...En un momento en que lo había empujado demasiado...

-Ge...GERONIMO-Gritó Tsukune de dolor, ya que Miu resbaló y lo dobló totalmente, incrustando su cara en el suelo.

-Ah, Me caí-Dijo Miu al levantarse, para luego ver como quedó Tsukune-AHHHH, TSUKUNE-KUN.

Entonces, inexplicablemente Akisame entró.

-He oído la palabra clave Geronimo.-Anunció preguntándose como lo averiguaron.-Ya ha terminado?

Tsukune había sido forzado demasiado y demasiado rápido, por lo cual sus piernas se dislocaron de sus caderas. Una se recolocó sola, y la otra la arregló Akisame, lo cual desembocó en una conversación sobre que Akisame era traumatologo y quiropractico entre otras cosas, así que si acababa destrozado, entre su curación(De Tsukune) y su habilidad(De Akisame) lo arreglaría para que volviera a la lucha, incluso si hay que resucitar al vampiro.

-OOIII...-Se oyó una voz al otro lado de la puerta de Dojo, que estaba ante la habitación abierta donde habían entrenado- TSUKKI...¿ESTAS AQUÍ? TRAIGO LO QUE PEDISTE.

''Tsukki?'' Pensaron todos, Miu, por alguna razón extraña e incomoda, algo tensa.

-Tsukki? AH... Esperad un segundo, ahora vuelvo-Saltó entonces antes de ir hacia la puerta y abrirla usando algo de yoki.- Kyoko, hola.

-NADA DE HOLA.-Saltó ella dándole un coscorrón.-Nunca pasas por casa desde que te fuiste por tu cuenta, y ahora me conviertes en tu cartero.

-Ehh...Pasé el otro día, pero estabas de excursión.-Señaló Tsukune.

-Hnn... Vale, lo siento. Además, supongo que no ha llegado la notificación al director sacerdote-Admitió la chica morena en la puerta, Aono Kyoko, la prima de Tsukune.

Tsukune tomó el paquete que traía Kyoko, y entonces notó que ella miraba algo asustada detrás de el, así como notó unas sombras.

Cuando se giró, lo que vio fue a sus maestros rodeándolos, y a Miu mirándolo tensa.

-Aru, Quien es ella, TSUKUNE?-Preguntó el maestro chino, sacando varias fotos de una desconcertada Kyoko.

-Es una novia secreta, mocoso?-Preguntó Sakaki con una sonrisa de burla.

-NO, POR DIOS-Exclamó el vampiro-Ella es Aono Kyoko, mi...

-Ohh...Tu esposa?-Preguntó Akisame, siguiendo con la broma, haciendo que Miu tuviera un aura preocupante.

-MI PRIMA.

Esto les cortó la broma, pero no les impidió reír a carcajada limpia.

-JOJOJOJO...Ya veo, pero parecéis mas cercanos, incluso os parecéis físicamente-Observó el anciano.

-Eso es porque hemos crecido juntos, además, nuestros padres son gemelos-Explicó Kyoko- Además, vivíamos el uno frente al otro, así que somos como hermanos. (Coscorrón a Tsukune de nuevo)Un hermano pequeño, cabezota y antes tímido.

-Ahhh...que envidia-Saltó Miu ahora relajada-Una hermana o una prima así de cercana...¡Yo también quiero una!

Kyoko entonces analizó el dojo.

-Hm...Este dojo y los maestros son muy sospechosos...

-Kyoko, no empieces, que las cosas cambiaron.

-Los viejos hábitos-Señaló ella antes de fijarse en Miu, que seguía fantaseando, mas concretamente se fijó en sus medidas.

''De nuevo...Parece que le gustan los pechos grandes''Pensó algo celosa de esas medidas Kyoko(Y a quien no le gustan, XD)

-Tsukki, parece que allá donde vas, acabas con mujeres de pechos grandes-Señaló haciendo que Miu se emparanoiara de nuevo y Kensei se pusiera frenético.

-NI QUE FUERA POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA.

-MUAHAHAHAHA...Parece que tienes mas historias interesantes que no contaste Tsukune-Exclamó el karateca.

-Oi, Ellos saben de tu...condición?-Preguntó discretamente la chica.

-Si, es justo-Afirmó el.-Además, no soy el primero que ven.

-Ya veo-Rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó un paquete que le entregó a Miu inclinándose-Esto es de parte de Oba-san(Termino japones para Tía), como agradecimiento por cuidar a Tsukkune, muchas gracias.

-Ah...Etto...Arigato-Agradeció Miu tomando el paquete.

-Bueno, yo he de irme, tengo cosas que hacer. Cuida-te, Tsukki.-Y entonces se fue caminando en paz.

Entonces comenzó todo.

-Ah...una hermana o una prima cercana-Pensó Miu fantaseando de nuevo mientras Apachai olisqueaba el paquete como un perro-Come me gustaría una...

-Me la puedo quedar, Tsukune?-Preguntó Ma Kensei.

-NO. Ah, ahora que lo pienso...-Comentó Tsukune-Miu, Y tus padres?

La rubia entonces puso una sonrisa triste.

-Cuando yo era muy pequeña...murieron.-Explicó sorprendiendo a Tsukune.-El abuelo es mi unica familia.

Miu entonces vio la hora(Habían entrado ya al dojo), Y se dirigió a la puerta cambiando a su cara y sonrisa habituales.

-Ah, tengo que preparar la cena-Dijo mientras se iba-Continuad vosotros, eh?

Tsukune, aun en shock, vio como los maestros lo miraban con distintas expresiones de: Horror por parte de Apachai, reclamo de Akisame, una cara extraña de Kensei(Boca muy abierta y señalando con los dos índices como una pistola) y Sakaki exclamando al vacío como tosiendo ''KENICHI, IDIOTA''.

-Yo...yo no lo sabia-Comentó arrepentido el vampiro-Yo solo...

-Tranquilo, Tsukune-Calmó el maestro de jujitsu.-Pasó hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero...AH...SOY UN IDIOTA.

-Cierto, eres un idiota-Estuvo de acuerdo el chino en una de sus travesuras.-Como muestra de arrepentimiento, ofrece a tu prima.

-Controlate, Kensei.-Disparó Akisame parando al chino.

-Pero...Miu siempre tan enérgica, brillante y alegre...Lista, atlética, buena en las artes marciales...-Explicaba Tsukune aun sintiéndose culpable.-Siempre la creí afortunada, pero...PERO SIEMPRE ESTÁ EN ESTE EXTRAÑO DOJO RODEADA CON ESTOS HOMBRES SOSPECHOSOS...

Ma temblaba conteniendo la risa estando de acuerdo con su alumno mientras Sakaki murmuraba algo enfadado''Dojo extraño?'' y Akisame decía igual ''Hombres sospechosos?''.

-Pobre Miu...-Sollozó Apachai.

-Al menos tiene al Anciano aunque también sea muy excéntrico.

-Hmm...Ha tenido un pasado único-Convino el filosofo.-Antes de ir a la escuela media, el Anciano se la llevó para enseñarle artes marciales. Era su única familia y no quería malcriarla.

Tsukune, exasperado se palmeó la cara con frustración.

-Dios Mio, es peor de lo que creí... Y lo le he recordado esas cosas.

Entonces empezó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-He de disculp...

No terminó la frase ya que Akisame lo cogió del hombro y le miró con los ojos brillantes igual que los demás maestros.

-Aun no has terminado los ejercicios de flexibilidad.-Señaló mientras lo lanzaba a los brazos del tailandés.-Apachai, es tu turno.

-APA...APACHAI SE ESFORZARÁ.

-NOOOOO...

Varias horas mas tarde, Shigure, que se había ido, volvió al dojo.

-He...vuelto.

-AH, Bienvenida, Shigure-Saludó Kensei rodando por el suelo tratando de fotografiar la ropa interior de la experta en armas y fracasando al ser bloqueado por el pie de esta.-Has tardado poco esta vez.

-Eso sigue...vivo?-Preguntó ella.

-Eso? Ah, Tsukune...-Acertó el maestro de kung fu.-Es inmortal, no importa que le golpee, no recuerdas el golpe de Apachai?

Shigure solo asintió ausente mientras se giraba para seguir con sus asuntos y lanzaba un shuriken a la lente de la cámara del chino rompiéndola mientras decía ''Tienes razón.''

Entonces entró en la sala donde habían entrenado la flexibilidad, y vio a Tsukune y a Apachai. Por lo menos parecía ser Tsukune, aunque el color extremadamente blanco(Efecto enfermizo de anime) y su flacidez corporal hacían que mas que un vampiro pareciera una medusa.

Apachai, que obviamente se había pasado, miraba con la cara tensa los espasmos de Tsukune mientras sudaba pensando claramente ''Y ahora que hago?''.

Entonces, lentamente Tsukune empezó a mirarle y a arrastrares hacia el ondeando los brazos de una forma muy similar a los tentáculos de una medusa, Haciendo que Apachai retrocediera con cara de tener mucha grima.

-Mira, mira Apachai-san...-Señaló Tsukune siguiendo con su imitación de medusa temblando arrinconando a Apachai y aterrorizándolo.-¿No soy flexible?¿Lo soy? MIRA, JEJEJE...

-Así que...si que...sigue...vivo-Comentó Shigure estoica como siempre dirigiéndose a su cuarto, solo para toparse con el anciano a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Jojojojo...-Reía el viejo atusando-se la barba.-Shigure, estabas preocupada por Tsukune por lo que veo.

-En reali...dad no.

'''Jojojo...Tendré que darle las gracias a este chico'' Pensó para si el anciano. ''Desde que llegó todos han estado mas animados.''

-Oh, Tsukune.-Llamó Akisame trayendo un paquete de transfusión.-Será mejor que bebas, ayudará a asentar mejor los resultados, y estarás lo bastante nutrido para evitar agujetas innecesarias.

-Ahh...Dijo recuperando la compostura el vampiro pero todavía muy blanco tomando el paquete de plasma.-Muchas gracias.

Shigure, que aun no había salido se detuvo, al igual que Miu, Sakaki y Ma que acababan de entrar. En serio...¿Por que todo el mundo estaba tan curioso sobre beber sangre?

En fin, Tsukune abrió la boca mostrando extendidos sus alargados colmillos y los clavó en la bolsa de plástico y empezando a sorber de los agujeros y drenar-la, dejándola totalmente vacía y arrugada por la succión y recuperando algo de su color.

Todos estaban quietos y mirando curiosos. Despues de todo el paquete era de un litro. Tan bien sabia la sangre para el?

-Etto...-Llamó Miu rompiendo la meditación de todos.-La cena estará lista pronto.

(Unas pocas horas después...)

La cena había terminado, de nuevo a Tsukune le pareció que le faltaba comida ya que esta desaparecía, pero como bebió una transfusión enorme no le importó. En ese momento ya debían de estar durmiendo todos, pero Tsukune era un vampiro. No necesitaba tanto sueño como cuando era un humano o un Ghoul, y tenia hábitos nocturnos. Así que se encontraba en el porche de su habitación asignada, mirando al cielo.

Si alguno de sus amigos en el yokai gakuen miraba al cielo en ese momento estarían al menos mirando diferentes reflejos de un mismo satélite. Y el clan Wong seguro miraba la misma luna que el.

Entonces oyó que alguien le llamaba: ''Pssh, Pssh''.

Cuando miró a una esquina, era Miu, que le hacia señas para que la siguiera. Hizo lo que decía y de repente se encontró en el techo del dojo mirando a la luna con la rubia.

(Obviamente lo resumo)

-Dime, Miu...Hay algo que desees hacer?-Preguntó Tsukune mirando a la luna mientras tomaba algo de comida que trajo Miu.-Algún sueño que tengas...

-Bueno...hace mucho, cuando viajaba con el abuelo y no tenia amigos duraderos...-Comenzó ella mirando la luna menguante.- Me prometí a mi misma que cuando tuviera un verdadero amigo...Admiraríamos juntos las estrellas desde aquí.

Tsukune sonrió. Era una chica realmente amable.

-Y tu, Tsukune-kun?

-Yo...tengo varios...-Explicó Tsukune.-El primero seria ser mas fuerte...lo bastante fuerte por mi mismo sin necesidad de ser lo que soy como para merecer mi poder, lo bastante como para usarlo correctamente...Y así mostrar que soy digno, y mostrarle a Moka que se equivocó, que estoy al nivel, e incluso superarla. Lo bastante fuerte para cumplir mi otro sueño.

-Parece difícil.

-Quizás, pero ella es tan fuerte y propensa a ''Mostrarle su lugar a la gente'' que parece olvidar su lugar y sus limites. Siendo su amigo...es mi lugar mostrarle que no debe dejarse llevar tanto, es por seres arrogantes que nos vimos en tantos problemas.

-Tenias mas sueños, no es así-Preguntó Miu aun sonriente por la fuerza de voluntad del vampiro.

-Es uno mas solo que además cambió: Yo quería formar una familia y ser lo bastante bueno para ella y mantenerla como fuera, pero al llegar al mundo yokai y hacer verdaderos amigos allí...-Explicó Tsukune, pasando mentalmente por las caras de todos sus amigos(Incluso Moka, no es rencoroso y recuerda que Akasha dijo que tenia sus razones.)-Ahora en cuanto sea lo bastante fuerte...lograré la coexistencia entre yokai y humanos sin discriminación.

Tomó unos sorbos de su taza de té, que en el frescor, pero no frío, nocturno iba de maravilla, calentando agradablemente sus músculos y relajándolos.

-Y tu sueño de futuro...A que quisieras dedicarte.

Miu se avergonzó notablemente y miró tímidamente a otro lado algo sonrojada mientras susurraba:

-E...Es un secreto.

-EHHH...Ahora tengo mas ganas de saberlo.

-Se...Cre...To.

-No es justo, jooo...

Entonces ambos oyeron a Shigure hablar sin interrupción leyendo una carta tras ellos:

-''Mi sueño es ser una buena esposa. Furinji Miu, Escuela Media, 1er Grado 4ª clase.''

-Ahhh...-Saltó Miu agarrando y escondiendo el papel.-Es vergonzoso...Shigure mala.

''Me alegro de que sea así''Pensó Tsukune ''reí que vivía demasiado vinculada a las artes marciales.''

-Tsukune-Llamó Miu.-Seamos amigos...por siempre.

-No lo dudes...además, soy inmortal, no vas a librarte de mi


	4. Ch4Ptada lanzamiento y puño VampVictori

Mis mas sinceras y profundas disculpas por la tardanza. Mi ordenador sigue manteniendose por necromancia y es apenas util, así que he de usar otro de forma restringida. Pasé toda la semana con esto porque queria hacer el combate con Takeda, que siempre me gustó el como terminó.

Aquí teneis.

–

–

–

Comentarios:

inmortal hunter: Tienes tooooda la razón. Y si, tendrá una lucha con Moka, pero no como minimo hasta estar apunto de vencer ya a Ragnarock o haberlo hecho ya. Sus amigos emezaran a reaparecer pronto, y el haremm... crecerá.

El Invencible Iron Man: GRACIAS. Será MUYYY parecido, y tambien MUYYY diferente. Y la alianza...Estará, pero no si si le cambiaré el nombre. Y como ves, si, se haran amigos. Lo de Sakaki y Hongou veré como lo hago, hay tiempo.

midorihikaru: Soy bueno, eh?

edward kizaru: Muy cierto, lo has captado. Como kenichi, preferirá dialogar o evitar luchas, pero como se muestra hoy, sabrá cuando dejarlo y luchar. Y no odies a Moka, veras como, aunque quizas no sea muy comprensible, tiene una buena razón para ello.

juanhollow: todo llegará, todo llegará.

–

–

–

''Solo los niños y los locos dicen siempre la verdad, por eso a los primeros se les educa y a los segundos se les encierra''

–

–

–

Una pelea callejera en medio de la noche se estaba llevando a cabo. Era realmente unilateral, de unos 25 o 30 contra solo tres.

Los tres iban ganando. Mas que una pelea era una masacre.

Nijima por su parte se mantenia escondido en una esquina, observandolo todo y tecleando en la pantalla que siempre llevaba a toda velocidad.

''Estos tres son muy fuertes''

El mas bajito e infantil de los tres lanzaba patadas a una velocidad increible, derribando enemigos a puñados.

''Las patadas de Koga el Pateador''

El mas grande, alzaba a sus victimas y las empotraba con fuerza en el suelo o en las paredes.

''Las proyeciones de Ukita el Lanzador y...''

El peliplateado de piel morena sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo y lanzaba puñetazos mas rapida y fuertemente que las patadas de Koga, derribando si oportunidad de levantarse pronto a sus rivales.

''...los puñetazos de Takeda el puño.''

-Si estos tres van por Tsukune, muy probablemente lo mates.-Murmuró con su siniestra sonrisa el alien en la esquina.-TCHK, se estaba poniendo interesante.

Takeda notó la presencia de Nijima, pero cuando se giró ya se habia ido y corria lejos pensando:

''La banda RAGNAROCK, Aunque son un grupo nuevo son fuertes...Este podria ser el inicio de una nueva era''

* * *

>(Al dia siguente, en el entrenamiento de Tsukune en el Ryozampaku...)<p><p>

-HYA.-Gritó Tsukune al golpear el aire.

-MAL, MAL-Recriminó el maestro Karateka recolocando las partes que veia en error.-Coloca así los hombros, sino seras lanzado.Y SIEMPRE EN GUARDIA. Y CIERRA LAS PIERNAS.

Tsukune empezó a provar de nuevo.

-Hmmm...Algo mejor pero sigue siendo mediocre. Y los gritos no llevan a nada.

Sakaki apoyó un puño en la pared retrocediendo el otro y entrando en una postura similar a la que le mostraba a Tsukune.

-Mira bien. Girate hacia la mano que retrocede, imagina que esa y la que avanza estan unidas por una cuerda.-Tomó aire y lanzó un puñetazo. El puñetazo pulverizó el trozo de pared que golpeó lo cual exhaltó y espantó a Tsukune.-Y bien? Puedes hacerlo?

-NI DE LEJOS.-Exclamó el vampiro.-Yo no puedo hacer algo así sin mis poderes, y si trato de aprender es para no necesitarlos o usarlos mejor. Y ADEMAS, QUE ES ESE BRAZO. ES TAN ANCHO COMO YO O MAS.

-SAKAKI-SAN, NO ROMPAS LAS COSAS-Exclamó Miu saliendo de la casa y viendo el panorama.

-Golpear con fuerza y musculos no lo es todo.-Murmuró una explicacion el maestro ignorando a Miu.-EH; MIU.

-Por favor, escucha a la gente cuando hablan.-Pidió ella mientras se acercaba.

Miu se acercó, y entonces Sakaki señaló sus brazos. La explicacion si que llamaba la atencion, pues Miu era solo una humana.

-Obserba bien, los musculos de Miu son mas pequeños que los tuyos y aun y así...Miu, muestraselo.

Miu suspiró y carraspeó en frustracion poniendose en posicion delante de un arbol con la rama baja, mirando las hojas fijamente.

-Hai.-Susurró dando varios golpes en un unico borron golpeando varias hojas.

-Wow, increible, y en un segundo.-Se impresionó Tsukune.

-Y bien?-Preguntó Sakaki mirandole de reojo.-Cuantos golpes crees que ha dado?

Tsukune repasó lo que habia visto durante un momento y respondio.

-Bueno...he podido contar 5.

-Wow, no está mal tu percepcion.-Alabó el Karateka mientras Miu hacia una reverencia a su publico.-Pero dió seis golpes.

-En serio?-Preguntó Tsukune prestando atencion a la vez que escrivia simbolos en el muro roto, cosa que a Miu la estaba empezando a enfadar.

-Si, en las artes marciales estan las tecnicas de peso y musculo llamadas Naha-te -Señaló el karateca mirando intrigado.- Y las centradas en rotacion y velocidad llamadas Shuri-te. Oye, que haces?

-Un segundo.

Entonces algo de yoki de color purpura surgió de la palma de Tsukune y cubrió la pared para fluir por los sellos. Estos se movieron como serpientes e hilos cubriendo como una telaraña el agujero, de forma que los fragmentos de roca se recolocaron y soldaron solos, dejando la pared mejor que nueva.

-QUE DIABLOS?-Preguntó Miu zarandeando al shinso.-COMO HICISTE ESO? POR FAVOR ENSEÑAME.

-Eso...eso es imposible-Respondió Tsukune haciendo que Miu parara.-Se trata de un yojutsu, una tecnica de magia yokai, los humanos normales no pueden usarla. Yo pude cuando era un humano ghoulizado porque pasé por la tecnica de la modificacion humana, y no lo recomiendo.

-Mooouuu...

-A lo que ibamos-Siguió algo impresionado Sakaki.-Seria bueno que pudieras usar ambos, pero por ahora deberias centrarte en el shuri-te.

-Si quieres enseñarle a pegar rapido, ne.- Dijo el maestrochino, Ma Kensei.- Conozco un ejercicio chino para ello, arune.

-Oi, oi, es mi clase.

-No, mira, pasó el tiempo. Aprende a racionarlo, ne.

Sakaki se fue refunfuñando, obviamente a por una cerveza.

Kensei, por su parte se giró a los dos jovenes con la misma expresión que siempre.

-Bien, para empezar: Miu, ven aquí un segundo, ne.

-No-Contestó esta girandose y yendose de nuevo a hacer sus tareas-Siempre haces cosas pervertidas.

''Si, definitivamente ella es como Moka externa mas bien'' Pensó Tsukune.

Ma Kensei entonces vió su determinacion fulminada por un rayo de desolacion.

-Por alguna razón perdí mi motivacion, ne.

Tsukune no iba a dejarle huir, así que canceló ambos brazaletes y dejó su yoki fluir libremente, palideciendo su piel y haciendo su pelo mas claro mientras sus ojos se volvian rojos como el aura que le rodeaba y de pupila afilada como un reptil, fluyendo su energia por el pario enrojeciendolo levemente y asustando a Ma. Claro, Ma era lo bastante habil y fuerte para vencerle, pero aun y así imponia.

-Sensei, por favor tomatelo en serio.-Pidió ''amablemente'' Tsukune con la voz algo mas profunda y haciendo crujir sus nudillos intimidadoramente.

-Jejeje...si, um bueno.-Dijo levantando sus brazos con las manos en cuchara mientras giraba la cadera.-Alza tus manos así.

-Así?-Preguntó Tsukune volviendo a la normalidad e imitandole.

-Ahora bajalos y suvelos de nuevo como agitandolos dando un paso. Relajate al moverlos. Hazlo despacio mientras cambias de posicion. Agitalos relajando tus fibras hasta que creas que vuelas.

Eso seria algo realmente aconsejable y creible...Si no fuera porque el sensei chino estaba leyendo una revista porno mientras lo hacia.

Tsukune se imaginaba(Y se veia) Bastante ridiculo haciendo eso, pero aun y así continuó.

-Con esto podré noquear a alguien?

Ma Kensei levantó con incredulidad la vista de su revista.

-Quien quedaria KO por algo así, ne?

-QUUEE?

-Tranquilo, tranquilo...Por algo se empieza para poner las bases, ne. Por ahora da la vuelta.

-Al Dojo?

-A LA MANZANA.

En la salida ya con ropa de calle, Tsukune seguia con el ejercicio.

-No te detengas, y mueve los brazos.

''Esto es realmente vergonzoso.''

Tsukune empezó a caminar, y al cabo de poco notó que tenia alguien detras. Era Miu, que le acompañaba con la ropa ajustada que llevaba en el dojo y agitando los brazos como el.

-No conoces bien esta zona, no?

-Miu-san.

-Iré contigo-Sonrió solidaria la rubia.-Seria un problema si te perdieras.

-Ettoo...Para que era este ejercicio. Ma-sensei no lo mencionó-Preguntó el vampiro.

-Juju...va muy bien. Para poner fuerza en tu brazo realmente el otro debe girar de forma similar y ejercita las fibras del cuerpo para proteger el equilibrio.-Comentó alegre ella como si nada.

-Con esto superaré el limite de las fibras?

-Sip, golpearas mas lejos. Visto así este movimiento ridiculo se reduce a ser un puñetazo.

-Si tu lo dices...-Murmuró Tsukune.

Miu, mientras caminaban, miraba curiosa a Tsukune. Sabia que habia cosas que no les habia contado, muchos puntos en blanco, pero no queria forzarle. Sabia por lo que habia pasado que no era agradable de contar o recordar. No podia siquiera imaginar el miedo de una escuella de yokai siendo humano y quedandose por pura voluntad.

* * *

>(De vuelta al Ryozampaku)<p><p>

-Aqui, no.-Declaró Apachai mirando bajo un cojin.-Tsukune no está aquí, Apa. Era el turno de Apachai de entrenarle.

Shigure sacó una hoz con cadena y empezó a darle vueltas al peso de la cadena, notando que Ma Kensei estaba tras ella fotografiando su culo. Lanzó el peso rapido como una bala, casi acertando al chino, que se asustó.

-Estos chicos...-Murmuró el chino quejandose de haber sido descubierto.-En que estaran pensando?

-Ma Kensei, donde está Tsukune?-Preguntó el maestro de Jujitsu

Este solo puso una revista porno ante su cara evasivo.

-Habrá huido.

-Bueno, volverá, lo mandes donde lo mandes.-Respondió Akisame que no se lo creia.

* * *

>(Con el vampiro y la rubia)<p><p>

Mala suerte, muy mala suerte. En medio del paseo del ejercicio y se encuentran con el pequeño del grupo de tres que le buscaban el otro dia, Koga el Pateador.

-Ohhh...que curioso.-Dijo infantilmente el delincuente, que iba seguido por un sequito de matones.-Aono Tsukune. Debo ser un tipo con suerte para cruzarme contigo así.

''Mierda, es uno de los que me buscaban el otro dia'' Pensó Tsukune mientras los lacayos les rodeaban. ''El pateador de Ragnarok''

-Mi nombre es DaichiKoga, el Pateador. Puedes quedarte a jugar con nosotros,no Tsukune? Aunque takeda me pidio que...WOW.

Al delincuente se le salieron los ojos de las orbitas al ver bien a Miu que acompañaba a Tsukune, que ya estaba en pose de lucha.

Aun y así, Koga solo miraba a Miu...y a la parte mas notoria de su anatomia.

-Wow, vaya monada que tienes ahi atrás, Tsukune.-Comentó sonriente.-Tiene unas tetas enormes.

Ante ese comentario, Miu se avergonzó(Algo totalmente extraño y fuera de lugar con la ropa que lleva, en mi opinion.) Y se cubrió su enorme pecho con los brazos con un chillido de vergüenza.

-Que envidia, Tsuke. Es tu novia, no?

''Cuantas veces habré oido eso?''

-NO SOY SU NOVIA-Gritó Miu.-Y MIS TETAS NO SON ENORMES.

Pero Koga solo la ignoró.

-Jejeje...Takeda me pidio que te llevara con el, pero tengo otra idea. Te destrozaré, y me quedaré con la chica.

-NO DECIDAS ESAS COSAS TU SOLO.-Espetó de un grito Miu.

''Esto es malo'' Analizaba Tsukune. ''9 lacayos armados ademas de este tipo''

Entonces se oyó un fuerte pisoton, así como varias latas moviendose mientras un aura de ''TE VOY A APALEAR '' Aparecia en el sitio.

-Kekeke...Me preguntaba donde estarias.-Se oyó una voz siniestra-Buen ambiente, Tsukune.

-SAKAKI-SENSEI.-Exclamó alegre el vampiro mientras todos pensaban ''Esta bestia es tu sensei?''.

-Te envidio, esto parece que te va a divertir.

''No creo que vaya a ayudarme, no tendria sentido todo el entrenamiento si fuese a necesitar ayuda cada vez. Y no creo que valga la pena''

-QUIEN DIABLOS ERES?-Saltó uno de los matones armado con una tuberia que usaba a modo de garrote.

El maestro de karate solo giró levemente la cabeza y le miró a los ojos imponiendo su presencia, y el delincuente se heló en su sitio antes de dejar que la tuberia se resbalase en sus dedos como mantequilla y caer al suelo temblando de terror.

''Wow, yo tendria que transformarme y mostrar los colmillos para lograr eso.'' Pensó impresionado Tsukune.

''Que fue eso?''Pensaba por su parte Koga. ''Solo con mirarle...lo dejó KO''

-TSUKUNE.-Exclamó la gran masa de musculo conocida como Sakaki para llamar la atencion de su alumno.

-SI.

Entonces el hombre colocó las piernas y los brazos de Tsukune en la pose correcta de defensa, cogió la bolsa que cargaba y empezó a irse.

-Bien, así mejor. Vuelve pronto, Apachai te busca.

-HAI(SI).

-MUERE-Gritó Koga lanzando una patada ascendente a la barbilla de Tsukune.

Pero Koga tenia una enorme desventaja. Tsukune habia entrenado durante meses contra una usuaria experta en patadas, y la observó durante dos años. Y alguien como Koga no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Paró el golpe con su antebrazo en la espinilla de su rival, que se apoyó en el suelo esquibando un puñetazo y lanzó una patada lateral, que Tsukune esquivó.

El proceso duró un rato sin que ninguno acertara. Claro, Tsukune estaba por encima de un humano normal con su sello totalmente activado, pero Koga estaba bien entrenado pese a ser poco mas que un perro comparado con Moka, pero aun y así se las apañaba pese a is cabreandose.

Trató de nuevo con un Yamazuki, pero desvió los dos golpes con una patada lateral dejando avierto a Tsukune.

-Que no me has oido?SOY EL PATEADOR. NO ERES NADA, NO ESTAS AL NIVEL DE RAGNAROK.

Ahi trató de patear la cara de Tsukune.

Pero cometió un error.

Pronunció las palabras proibidas.

''NO estas a mi nivel Tsukune'' Resonó en la mente del alumno del Ryozampaku.

Atrapó el pie de Koga a escasos centimetros de su cara, asustando seriamente al mismo con un gruñido que mostró sus colmillos pese a estar en estado humano esta vez. Pero aun y así, la rabia le dio fuerza para apretar el pie del delincuente causando algo de dolor antes de mandarlo a volar contra los cubos de la basura solo moviendo el brazo.

-Que?...CABRON TE VOY A...

-QUIETO.-Ordenó Tsukune ahora mas razonable.-Dame un segundo para que recupere la calma.

Ahi empezó a respirar, quitándose de encima la rabia, y pensando que solo así no iba a lograr darle.

Alzó los brazos en la pose de antes que le mostró Ma Kensei.

(En el Ryozampaku)

-ojojo...Habia 9 contrincantes?-Preguntó el maestro de Kung Fu leyendo porno...de nuevo.-Y con armas?

-See.-Contestó Sakasi bebiendose una lata de cerveza espumosa.-No parecian gran cosa.

-Hmm...Pero así como así no va conseguir acertar un golpe.

-Ese es su nivel? No...Se que lo logrará, ademas, un maestro no interfiere en los combates de los discipulos.

-Ah, si? Bueno, no es como si fuera a morir, y igualmente lo perdonaria, ne.

-NO, SI ES EL GANARÁ.-Gritó convencido y sonriendo el maestro de 100º dan de karate.-Es mi discipulo. Ademas, aun si no usa su poder yokai, ha pasado por mucho, aun si le cuesta dar un golpe, sera dificil derrotarle, y acabará prevaleciendo.

(De vuelta con Tsukune)

-TSUKUNE.-Chilló Miu tratando de ayudarl, pero un maton le agarró y le estrujó los pechos. Pobres.

Por su parte, Tsukune realizaba el mismo movimiento de brazos con el que Ma Kensei le mandó a entrenar.

''Relajar mis brazos y girar mi cintura...hasta que noto como si volara''

-Que diablos es eso?-Preguntó exasperado Koga.

''Y así gradualmente'' Pensó Tsukune avanzando.''Mientras reduzco distancias.''

-QUE ESTAS INTENTANDO?-Chilló el pateador lanzando una patada.

Ahi, Tsukune recordando toda la charla de Sakaki de la defensa, reaccionó doblando el brazó golpeando con el codo en la rodilla del pateador, durmiendola por la fuerza del golpe, y aprovechó eso para girar la cintura lanzando el golpe flexible con el otro puño a mitad de distancia de lo planeado, consiguiendo así impactar con el doble de fuerza de lleno en la mandibula inferior de Koga y lanzandolo con ello de nuevo a las bolsas de la basura.

Koga trató de levantarse, pero una vez en pie, vió el mundo distorsionado y su cuerpo temblando en espasmos. Eso le enfureció.

EL ERA KOGA EL PATEADOR, EL MEJOR CON LAS PIERNAS, INVENCIBLE POR NADIE EXTERNO A RAGNAROK. UN NOVATO NO PODIA VENCERLE.

-ATACAD TODOS.-Gritó a los matones desde el suelo.-DADLES UNA PALIZA A LOS DOS MATADLO.

Pero en ese momento, Miu habia acabado con ellos.

-Eres debil.-Le espetó Tsukune friamente al pateador, que temblaba de impotencia.-Si los otros dos son como tu me he preocupado por nada. Solo atacas a gente sin oportunidad para aparentar ser mejor, y solo si te acompañan para abrumar al rival por la espalda si algo falla. Parece que mas bien Ragnarock no es de mi nivel. Das pena, conoce tu lugar.

Si, estaba sonando como Moka, pero era necesario. Este tipo era tan cobarde y arrogante como los Hagure Ayashi, así que habia que meterle el miedo para que los dejara en paz un tiempo. Nijima aseguró que Ragnarock apreciaba la fuerza, y si esa rata no pudo vencer en esa situacion, lo apartarian del caso. Uno menos.

Temblando, Koga vió como unos pocos de sus lacayos se levantaban para atacar a Miu, pero los derrotó de nuevo facilmente, aterrorizando de nuevo al delincuente.

-UAAAHHHH...BESTIAS, MONSTRUOS.-Gritó arrastrandose lejos a una velocidad increible.- YOKAI, SON YOKAI.

Jeh, si, Tsukune era un yokai, pero nadie le creeria, y ademas, solo luchó como un humano, por lo que no pasaba nada. Pero Miu era humana, y no tomó a bien el insulto.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a lloriquear infantilmente.

-BUAHHH...Me ha llamado Yokai. DIJO YOKAI.

-Anda, venga, Miu, ser un yokai no está tan mal. Viniendo de esa rata podria considerarse un alago.

-Pero...

-Miu, te parezco algo que pueda ofenderte?

-No...

-Entonces vamos, alegrate y volvamos, hemos tardado mucho.

(De vuelta al Ryozampaku.)

-VES, MA KENSEI?-Preguntó alegre y exhaltado(Será por la birra XD) Sakaki.-Justo como predije ganó. No lo dudé ni un segundo.

''Pero si has estado dando vueltas como un loco.''Pensó el chino leyendo...No...no puede ser:

ICHA ICHA PARADISE.

-Seguro que usaste el golpe simultaneo de patada y puñetazo que te enseñé.

-No, la verdad es que o estaba muy lejos o muy cerca. Tuve que usar el movimiento de Ma sensei para acercarme.-Respondió desinflando un poco a Sakaki.-Pero ahí varié por instinto ante su patada al karate. No solo de dií un golpe de karate como el que usaste contra la pared, aunque no tan fuerte, sinó que al bloquarle le dormí la pierna, y el movimiento de Ma Kensei sensei potenció el efecto con elasticidad. Ademas, fue por tu correccion que pude usar mi experiencia contra patadas para salir sin un rasguño.

Ahi, Sakaki infló el pecho con orgullo, alegre de ver que fue su karate(Si bien convinado con Kung Fu, lo que provocó reaccion similar en Ma Kensei) lo que le permitió ganar.

-Pero Apachai está algo deprimido...

-LO SIENTO, APACHAI SENSEI. ME ATRAPARON PARA PELEAR.

-TSUKUNE NO LLEGÓ- Berreaba el tailandes.

-Pero...Apachai sensei, vivo aquí por el momento, y soy un vampiro, así que no duermo tanto de noche, podemos entrenar igual.

-APA, APACHAI TE ENSEÑARÁ FELIZ, TSUKUNE.

Esto hizo reir a todo el mundo por la actitud infantil del maestro de Muay Thai. Miu entonces recordó un pedazo de lo que dijo el vampiro.

-Etto...Tsukune, dijiste que tenias experiencia con expertos en patadas.

Esto hizo que los demas presentes escucharan ese detalle.

-Si, recordais quien me dió la sangre que me convirtió en vampiro? Y lugo toda la historia deprimente y tal-Comentó con una aura de depresion durante un segundo.-Moka usaba casi exclusivamente patadas. Cuando me entrenó para usar mis poderes de ghoul tenia que luchar con ella a menudo.

Otro dato curioso de Tsukune para archivar.

(En otro lugar)

Koga habia recuperado el control de su cuerpo e informado a Kisara de lo sucedido hacia unos segundos, solo para recibir una patada en la cara.

-Inuti.-Dijo ella aburrida.-Te dije que trajeras a Tsukune.

-ESQUE IBA CON ESA TIA BUENA, SU NOVIA.-Gritó.-PERO ERAN COMO YOKAI.

-NO DIGAS SANDECES-Espetó ella furiosa al oir la palabra yokai.-Tu pandilla está en el hospital y has fallado. No os paseis ninguno de los tres por Ragnarok por un tiempo si no es que traeis a Aono Tsukune.

(Al dia siguiente en la escuela)

Izumi Yuuka, la presidenta del club de botanica, estaba algo miedosa ante Tsukune. Habia topado con el por accidente.

-Yo eh...ah...lo siento mucho, yo...

-No pasa nada, Izumi-san.-Sonrió el vampiro.- No miré por donde iba, es mi culpa. Por cierto, quedan plazas?

-Eh?

-Veras, van a enviarme algunas plantas exoticas, y me gustaria cuidarlas bien. Pensé que aprendiendo botanica...

''En realidad son para hacer catalizadores de yojutsus y elementos para pociones y demas, así que hay que cuidarlas'' Pensó.

-Eh...Si, soy el unico miembro, pero...

-Ademas, es relajante.

-Entonces no hay problema. Veo que te juzgué mal, con el rumor

-He, ese rumor,-Comentó amargo y algo depre con sequedad, haciendo que una gota de sudor a lo anime apareciera en la nuca de la estudiante.-Fue falsificado por un demonio con cara de alien.

-Ya decia yo eso de que eres el mas fuerte de la escuela entre los delincuentes no podia ser así.

-COMMMOOOOO?

En ese momento apareció Nijima por la esquina, con una sonrisa siniestra como siempre, pero aun mas burlona.

-TSUKUNE. Amigo mio, como te va, chico mas fuerte de la escuela?

-T...TU. HAS SIDO TU, NO?-Gritó Tsukune gruñendo con sus colmillos(Algo largos por ahora pero nada fuera de lo humano) y alzandole por el cuello de la camisa.-TU HAS SOLTADO ESA INFORMACION FALSA.

-SI, QUE HARAS AL RESPECTO.

-Deja de soltar mentiras-Siseó Tsukune.

-No es realmente una mentira.-Respondió antes de oir a Izumi murmurar ''Wow realmente parece un alien''.-Quien es la chica.

-No te importa. Acaso no ODIABAS la informacion falsa.

Nijima emanó de nuevo ese aire siniestro que hacia que la gente se planteara a menudo si era humano mientras soltaba una ligera risita hasta que esta se convirtio en una cacareo malvado de ''MUAHAHAHAHAHA''.

-IDIOTA. SI SOY YO EL QUE DA LA FALSA INFORMACION NO PASA NADA, ESGENIAL.

-FUERA.

-Espera, venia a decirte algo...

-ME DA IGUAL, LARGO.

Y entonces le cerró la puerta.

-He, tenia que avisarle de que 'el' va a atacar. Bueno, se las apañará.-Murmuró sonriendo Nijima.

(Mas tarde de camino al Ryozampaku)

-AONO.

Tsukune se giró, y vió a tres chicos de su edad supermusculosos, dos blandiendo bates de baseball, y el otro el lider cargando a Izumi inmoviliciada.

Iban vestidos con dogi de karate. De hecho, el que llevaba a Izumi era Daimonji, el abuson del club de karate que venció el primer dia.

-Cuanto tiempos sin verte. Has entrenado? PORQUE YO SI.

-Y haces esto porque...-Preguntó el vampiro, observando que estaban en la calle de las tiendas y que estaba vacia ya que no iban a abrir hasta dentro de media hora.

-CALLA. Cuando me venciste fue solo por suerte...

''Este tipo es igual que Saizo pero no tan pervertido. No es una gran mejora'' Pensó mientras el discipulo del Ryozampaku.

-Pero...venciste a Chukuba el capitan, no? El numero 1 del club. Que pasará si te venzo, jejeje...

Tsukune empezó a ir hacia el.

-YO SERIA EL NUM ! AUNQUE SE QUE NO PUEDO CON CHUKUBA. SI TE VENZO SERË UN HEROE UNIENDOME A RAGNAROCK.

-Eso es una buena historia y tal, pero...por que has secuestrado a Izumi-san?

-He? Bueno, pareciais llevaros bien, así que si no te encontraba la usariamos de señuelo. Pero ahora creo que jugaremos con ella tras derrotarte. JEJEJE...

''Me corrijo, es igual que Saizo''

-A POR EL.

Los dos matones con bates saltaron a por el, pero eran solo novatos corpulentos, así que no hubo problema en derribarlos de un golpe en el estomago cada uno.

Daimonji se lo esperaba. Solo eran para que los derrotara y tuviera mas merito vencerle. Soltó a la colegiala y saltó a por Tsukune lanzando un puñetazo.

-NO TE PONGAS CHULO, QUE ERAN MORRALLA.

Tsukune se movió por el exterior del brazo en postura de lucha y se colocó a su espalda. Daimonji no le esperaba y se giró para patearlo, pero Tsukune desvió de nuevo el golpe al suelo.

''Que es esto? Es mas lento que la otra vez, aunque no mucho. NO.''

Tsukune esquivó sin problema una combo de golpes.

-Kuh...TE TELETRANSPORTAS O QUE.

''Soy yo. Solo con haber peleado con Moka podia con el, pero...AHORA HE MEJORADO MUCHO.''

Ahi, Tsukune abrió la guardia de su rival y le pateó directmente en el estomago murmurandole de forma que solo Daimonji lo oyó, para disuadirle de atacar otra vez ''Conoce tu lugar'', dejando impresionada a Izumi y asustando a los dos lacayos que acompañaban a Daimonji, que acababan de levantarse.

Huyeron despavoridos.

-Estas bien, Izumi-san?

-S...si. Gracias.

-No hay de que-Le sonrió el vampiro, consiguiendo sin saberlo otra chica enamorada. Pobre idiota, que tan a menudo le pasará esto?

(Salto temporal. Unos dias despues Me abstengo de poner el capitulo de las armas porque tuvo menos relevancia, quizas lo haga en un Omake o mas adelante, así como el comentario del musculo rosa.))

Cielo despejado...nubes blancas...y como siempre el olor del sudor el dolor y el esfuerzo de Tsukune corriendo por la ciudad con los ejercicios de aondicionamiento basico de Koetsuji.

-MAS RAPIDO, ERES DEMASIADO LENTO...-Gritaba el maestro azotando la espalda de Tsukune.

-Ko...Koetsuji sensei...cuando acabaré con lo basico?

-NUNCA TERMINA LO BASICO. SIGUE CORRIENDO...

El infierno de nuestro vampiro faborito continua.

(En la hora del almuerzo en la escuela)

Los tres miembros de Ragnarock, Takeda, Ukita y un apalizado Koga caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela hasta finalmente llegar al aula de Tsukune.

Al entrar, Takeda preguntó:

-Eh, vosotros.-Dijo señalando a dos alumnos cercanos.-Donde está Tsukune?

Ambos se giraron algo desorientados a los tres recien llegados, solo para espantarse segundos despues.

-AAAGGGHHHH...LAS TRES TECNICAS DE RAGNAROCK(Nombre del trio)

-Tsukune?-Murmuró el otro algo mas tranquilo.-Desaparece siempre a la hora del almuerzo.

-Fu...Parece que tratan de proteger a su amigo...-Sonrió Takeda.-Normalmente lo respetaria, pero tenemos una agenda apretada.

-AMIGO? NO ES UN AMIGO-Saltó uno.

-Y no lo protegeriamos de Ragnarock. NO ESTAMOS LOCOS?

Ukita estaba empezando a impacientarse, así que alzó al mas cercano por el cuello aterrorizandolos mas y haciendoles gritar mas fuerte: NO LO SE, NO LO SE.

-Que desaparece cada dia eludiendo a todo el mundo y nadie lo nota...Nos crees idiotas para creer eso?

-PERO ES VERDAD. DESAPARECE CON ESA CHICA, MIU.

-Oh...la chica mona de grandes tetas que es un monstruo?-Preguntó de repente Koga?

-No...musitó el otro...Leva el pelo trenzado y usa gafas.

-QUE? EL MUY CABRON TIENE DOS NOVIAS? TAKEDA, HAY QUE DESTROZARLO.

-Calma Koga, parece interesante.

Ukita soltó al alumno, que respiró aliviado mientras el estudiante enorme miraba fijamente el armario de las escobas abollado.

-Ukita, que pasa?-Cuestionó Takeda.

-AQUI ESTÁ.-Exclamó en furia lanzando el armario por el aire contra el suelo, emitiendo este un sonido como si algo revotara dentro.

-Habia alguien dentro?-Se preguntó el boxeador.

-Escuché que se escondió aquí a veces.-Respondió el lanzadorr, pero entonces la puerta del armario se abrió y mostró a un muñeco de paja de la suerte.

-Parece que te engañaron o que la información es vieja, Ukita.-Comentó Koga.

Entonces Takeda sonrió empezando atemblar en espasmos hasta que se llevó la mano a la cara y se echó a reir a carcajada limpia.

-Aquí estas...jeje, que vergonzoso, HAHAHAHAHA...Y luego, HAHAHA, Sale un monigote, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

-Maldito Tsukune...-Murmuraba Ukita.

(En la azotea...)

-Eh?

-Que pasa Tsukune-kun?-Preguntó Miu viendo que el vampiro buscaba en sus bolsillos.

-No encuentro el muñeco de la suerte que me dio Apachai-sensei-Respondió Tsukune.-Da algo de miedo, pero es un buen tipo.

-Si, solo no sabe contenerse.

-Aunque...pese a que espero evitar peleas innecesarias, no puedo esconderme siempre. Quizas deberia enfrentarles.

-Ahora vendria bien la informacion de Haruo.

Nijima apareció por la espalda de Mio, lo que resultó en un alien proyectado contra el suelo.

-Que...que miedo-Murmuró el alien.

-No se como lo haces para seguir nuestro rastro.-Murmuró Tsukune.

-Hehhe...No me subestimes. Queriais mi informacion, verdad? A ver...Ukita Kojo, el lanzador. Arrogante y tramposo, usa su fuerza y tamaño para lanzar a sus rivales con fuerza. Peroo...el peor es Itsuki Takeda, el puño. Ex boxeador de peso ligero, no se sabe por que abandonó el boxeo profesional. Su mejor golpe era la izquierda ilusoria, un golpe tan rapido que ni siquiera percivias hasta despertar de tu estado de inconsciencia.

Eso era muy preocupante.

(De vuelta al Ryozampaku)

Tsukune y Miu llegaron tan rapido como pudieron al dojo. Habia que hacer que esos tipos dejaran de seguirle un tiempo, y cuanto antes mejor.

Tsukune abrió la puerta corrediza.

-SENSEIS.-Llamó.

Y luego se quedó petrificado por la densidad y presion del aura combativa de todos los maestros que se miraban fijamente los unos a los otros

''Que esesta presion tan densa?''

-PIEDRA PAPEL TIJERAS-Gritaron los maestros, impresionando al vampiro, ya que aunque era ridiculo lo que hacian, estaba el como lo hacian. Estaban cambiando de una posicion de mano a otra a cada decima de segundo.

Al final todos sacaron piedra. Salvo Apachai, que sacó papel.

-Apa? APACHAI LO LOGRÓ.

-Etto...que haceis?

-Decidir quien te enseñará hoy, ne.- Confesó Ma Kensei.

-KENSEI-Saltó el karateka.-IBA A SER UN SECRETO.

-SIEMPRE HAN DECIDIDO ASÍ?

-Si-respondieron al unisono.

-Entonces es bueno que le haya tocado a Apachai.-Comentó Miu.-Tu pelea es con un boxeador, no, Tsukune-kun?

-Es así?-Preguntó Akisame. Si, Tsukune era un vampiro poderoso y podia acabar con cualquier maton facilmente, y combatientes medios sin problemas con sus poderes, pero el trataba de aprender para no necesitarlos o usarlos bien y de forma eficiente si los necesitara,y ello le ganó el respeto del maestro de Jiujitsu.-Entonces si, para vencer a un boxeador en poco tiempo, el Muay Thai es lo mejor.

Tsukune miró con esperanza al gigante tailandes, que le sonreia con alegria.

-Apachai-sensei, podria ganar con Muay Thai contra un boxeador?

-APA, SEGURO, EL MUAY THAI ES MORTAL.-Apachai agarró con fuerza la mano de Tsukune, estrujando sus huesos en un apreton. Tsukune no se quejó, total, la mano estaria como nueva al soltarse, y no queria herir sus sentimientos.- APACHAI TE ENTRENARÁ PARA GANAR. NO HAY PROBLEMA, EL MUÑECO SIGUE VIVO.

-Muñeco?-Se preguntó Tsukune.

En otro lugar del dojo, uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento de roca de Apachai vio su cabeza pulverizada.

Poco despues estaban alumno maestro en el patio con ropa de muai thai.

-Bien, Tsukune, con esto podras matar facilmente el boxeador.

-No...no quiero matarlo, solo vencerlo.

-APA, eso es muy complicado, piensalo despues de matar, tienes el cerebro ahi para matar a tu oponente. Eso dijo el maestro de Apachai.

-I...interesante maestro.

-El Muay thai es un arte muy util.-Señaló Koetsuji, que observaba. -Salvo atacar a los ojos o a un enemigo en el suelo, todo se permite mientras sea un golpe.

-Apa, una vez un rey fue capturado, y se le dijo que si vencia al guerrero mas fuerte del rey enemigo le dejarian ir. El rey ganó, usando muay thai.

-BIEN, empezemos.

Ahora Tsukune estaba entusiasmado.

Pasaron un rato practicando los distintos golpes como codazos, rodillazos(Que aparecian mucho) y distintas posturas. Le preocupó un poco la facilidad asesina del arte, pero...eh, era un vampiro, enfrentó bandalos, y monstruos terroristas. Aun si defiende la vida, ha matado y tarde o temprando deberia volver a hacerlo. Solo es cuestion de hacerlo si no existe ninguna otra posibilidad.

(En otro lugar...)

-OI, KISARA, ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO-Gritó un delincuente de pelo largo alborotado-NECESITAMOS TODA LA CARNE DE CAÑON POSIBLE, Y ESE RECLUTAMIENTO VA MUY LENTO. DE VERDAD SE LO VAS A DEJAR A ESE INUTIL?

-CALLATE.-Exigió ella subiendo la vista desde su consola, clavando sus pupilas afiladas en el.-ME HAS ODIDO EL JUEGO.

-CALLA TU. SI USARAS ESE PODER NO TENDRIAMOS QUE RECLUTAR A TANTA GENTE. SOLO PORQUE LOS LIDERES RESPETEN ESA RESOLUCION...

El oven se vió silenciado ante una luz extraña acompañada de una fuerte presion, sin atreverse a decir mas.

-Quieres que use ese poder en ti?-Espetó ella venenosamente una vez la presencia desapareció.-Yo decidiré cuando usarlo y cuando no. QUEDA CLARO?

-I...INGUALMENTE LE ESTAS DEJANDO LA RECLUTACION A ESE BOXEADOR INUTIL.

-A quien llamas inutil?-Preguntó alegre el mencionado apareciendo a la espalda del delincuente.-Kisara-sama, ya lo tenemos, sin duda mañana lo cogeremos. Solo espere un poco mas, por favor.

-De acuerdo.- Accedió le caia bien, mantenia su respeto y sabia cuando no forzar sus barreras. Aun si desertara o fallara, su castigo seria leve, o su seccion no seria la encargada.

-Hey, no mostraras respeto?-Dijo el peludin al boxeador.

-No soy tu subordinado.

-SIGO SIENDO UN SUPERIOR.

-No el mio.

Ambos movieron las manos a gran velocidad al mismo tiempo, el delincuente para rascar su cabeza y el boxeador su mejilla.

Cuando Takeda se iba...

-Esto es tuyo, no?-Se burló el ''Superior'', mostrando un boton de la camisa de Takeda.

-Quedatelo, lo necesitas mas que yo.-Se burló el boxeador, dejando caer al suelo todos los botones que arrancó de la ahora abierta chaqueta del delincuente, es decir todos.

-CALLAD LOS DOS.-Gritó Kisara

(Al dia siguiente, en la azotea...)

-Finalmente te encontramos...Aono Tsukune.

-Bueno, esta vez no queria evitaros. Pero... Habeis involucrado a terceros inutilmente.

El vampiro hablaba de los dos idiotas que pensaban tratar de ligar con Miu fingiendo ser amigos suyos.

-Inutilmente? Que no son tus amigos?

-No, son un par de aprovechados que nunca quisieron tener que ver conmigo.-Comentó Tsukune haciendo que los dos se vieran algo culpables.-Ademas, me estaba cansando de evitaros, y os iba a encontrar a la salida. Pero tendrá que ser ahora ya que involucrais inocentes.

-Bien, fuera.-Espetó Ukita haciendo que los dos reenes huyeran.

-Aun si no son tus amigos, fuiste lo bastante amable para venir a ayudarles.-Comentó Takeda.

En eso tenia razón. Tsukune no se podia librar de esa amablidad.

-Los humanos desean hacer el bien por naturaleza.

''Ya no soy humano''

-Pero, Tsukune, la gente así, siempre pierde al final.

Ukita agarró a Tsukune por el cuello de la camisa alzandolo en un momento con cara de enfado.

-Las ordenes son llevarte a Kisara, pero despues de este tiempo esquivandonos...No te vamos a dejar ir gratis.

-Basta.-Pidió Tsukune serio.-No hay razón para luchar.

-TENEMOS MUY BUENAS RAZONES-Gritó Ukita cargando al vampiro a su espalda para lanzarlo.-HEMOS PERDIDO UN MES POR TU CULPA.

Cuando Ukita iba a lanzarlo, Tsukune cruxó las piernas en el pecho de su rival.

''Oh, bloquear el giro de hombro de Ukita así...''

-SUELTAME CABRON.-Exigió el lanzador.

-Y UNA MIERDA, SI LO HAGO ME LANZARAS-Respondió el vampiro.

-HAHAHA...Buen trabajo Tsukune, Buena contra.-Alabó el boxeador.

Ukitá trató de empotrar a Tsukune contra la valla usando su espalda, pero este saltó por encima de el. Provocando que Ukita se aturdiera solo. En cuanto se recuperó, el delincuente se lanzó a por su victima, pero entonces, tal y como le explicó Apachai que debia hacer si un rival se lanzaba a por el, Tsukune le agarró la cabeza y saltó dandole un rodillazo Kao Loi en la cara, rompiendole las gafaz y la mandibula dejandolo KO.

-AHHH...Mis reflejos, ha sido por pura reaccion.-Declaró Tsukune.

-Impresionante...Pero...Ahora que has noqueado a mi camarada...-Comenzó el boxeador sacando un reloj y una tiza y empezando a dibujar un cuadrilátero en el suelo.-Ya no te puedo dejar ir. Tres minutos de asalto, un minuto de descanso entre asaltos.

Lanzó la tiza al aire y la destrozó de un derechazo.

''Eso es una derecha poderosa'' Pensó Tsukune.

-Soy un boxeador. Me encargaré de ti con la derecha. Vamos al ring.

Tsukune se encogió de hombros mientras daba un paso al ring.

-Pero...si hubieses dejado a esos dos hubieses durado entero un poco mas.-Comentó Takeda.-Si tubiese que describirte seria...con la palabra estúpido.

-Mejor estúpido que cobarde.

-Je, ya cambiaras de parecer. ESTE COMBATE VA POR CUENTA DE 10 O POR · KO- Explicó el boxeador.

DING.

''Que sonrisa tan confiada''Pensó Tsukune entrando en una pose de Muai Thai y bloqueando su regeneración shinso para que el combate fuera justo. Era un sello muy muy complejo, así que apenas podía realizarlo, solo duraria unos minutos. ''Vamos con lo que mostró Apachai''

Takeda golpeó directamente y con fuerza en el estomago de Tsukune. El, por su parte apenas pudo rozar su cara.

Un poco mas y cae al suelo, pero el shinso pudo mantenerse en pie.

''Mierda. Me ha golpeado tres veces en el estomago en un segundo. Solo con la derecha. Si su especialidad es la izquierda ilusoria como dijo Nijima no quiero ni imaginar como seria''

-Ohhh, tienes valor al final. Bravo. Siente lo, el sabor de la sangre...

''Soy un vampiro, saboreo sangre a diario''

-...La tensión en el aire. El boxeo es genial.

''Es mas lento que Apachai, pero eso no sirve si apenas veo una sombra de su brazo. Un momento...''

-Por que dudas, Tsukune?-Sonrió Takeda. Este novato le caía bien.-Es demasiado para un novato el puño de un boxeador?

''Boxeador...ESO ES. La tecnica que me contaron el viejo y Apachai sensei''

(Flashback)

-APA. Con esto podrás ganar, Tsukune. El rival meará sangre.

-Se dice que con esta técnica puedes dominar el mundo de las artes marciales, Tsukune.-Explicó el viejo.-La patada baja.

(Fin flashback)

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ESO ES TODO.

Takeda se lanzó a golpear a Tsukune en la cara, pero se detubo al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pierna.

Tsukune había pateado sus gemelos.

''La debilidad de un boxeador son sus piernas...LA PATADA BAJA''

-Mierda.

-HAAAA...-Tsukune lanzó un codazo, pero aun esquivándolo por poco, Takeda siguió tranquilo.

Hasta que notó que Tsukune golpeó con gran fuerza su otra pierna.

''Mierda, el codo era una finta.''Pensó deteniendo un rodillazo como el que derrotó a Ukita y golpeando en la cara de Tsukune. ''Pensé que era inofensivo por su amabilidad, pero...es fuerte, y sus patadas son de otro mundo''

Otro golpe en la pierna derribó a Takeda, que empezó a levantarse lentamente.

''Ahora es mas lento, mucho mas''Pensó Tsukune mientras Takeda se tambaleaba. '' Esa patada funciona.''

El vampiro le golpeó en la cara con el codo, y luego se paró de darle un rodillazo al oír un DING.

-Por que has parado?

-Ha sonado la campana. 1 minuto de descanso, no?

''Que...este tio'' Pensaba asustado el peliplateado.

-HAHAHAHA...Si, es verdad.

Tsukune se sentó.

-Si solo es un minuto deberías sentarte para aprovechar mejor el descanso.

-Ja, yo no estoy cansado, no soy un novato.

''Estas de broma? Si me siento no podré levantarme de nuevo. Que eres? Pensó el miembro de Ragnarock.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Por que dejaste el boxeo?

Takeda explicó toda la historia hasta el punto en el que debió ir a ayudar a su amigo.(No quiero escribirlo todo)

Ding.

-Continuamos.

-E...espera...-Pidió Tsukune esquivando un veloz puñetazo.-Continua la historia.

-Mira que eres pesado.

-Así que fuiste.

-POR SUPUESTO.

Takeda lanzó un puñetazo, pero el poderoso y aun presente dolor en la pierna le debilitó y alenteció.

Aun y así pudo golpear al vampiro.

-COMO PODRIA AVANDONAR A UN AMIGO. VENCIMOS A LOS DELINCUENTES, PERO MI BRAZO SE LESIONÓ Y NO PUDE BOXEAR ESE DIA NI NINGUNO MAS. Pero el...avanzó, subió...y me abandonó. Una historia estúpida, eh? LA AMISTAD ES UNA ILUSION. ELLOS NO LO AGRADECERAN.(GOLPE) DE QUE SIRVE?

Tsukune le golpeó en el estomago y el boxeador retrocedió.

-Me da igual si lo agradecen o no. He venido por mi, ya dije que no son mis amigos. Me odiaría a mi mismo de dejar a alguien ser apaleado por mi.

-CALLATE.

-KAO LOI.

El rodillazo que venció a Ukita, derrotó a Takeda, pero la valla tras el se rompió, y empezó a caer al vacío.

Rapidamente, Tsukune le agarró de la mano para salvarle, quedando suspendido agarrado a la cornisa.

-RAPIDO, SUBE. EL COMBATE HA ACABADO, USA LA OTRA MANO.

-Je, imposible.

Tsukune entonces vio que la mano izquierda de Takeda estaba inerte.

-Mi brazo izquierdo es inútil, aquella paliza me paralizó el brazo. No dejé el boxeo, es que no podía seguir boxeando.

Tsukune pensaba a toda pastilla.

-Dejame o caerás. Sacrifica tu cuerpo por otro y solo tendrás remordimientos.

''Que remedio...tendré que usar eso a este paso. Antes tratemos esto.''

Tsukune empezó a tirar de Takeda alzándolo.

-Es imposible. SUELTAME.

-NO, ESTE ES EL CAMINO QUE ELIJO.

Takeda quedó en shock al ver como el vampiro lograba alzarle.

-Esto es irreal.

-NO SUBESTIMES EL ENTRENAMIENTO DEL RYOZAMPAKU.

Tsukune dio un gran tirón con ambos brazos y los dos se vieron tumbados en...

Ukita. Se había despertado y se dirigía a ayudarles cuando Tsukune dio el ultimo tirón. Ahora respetaba a ambos, así que al menos paró la caída contra el techo.

Tras varias palabras de compañerismo se abrió la puerta. Miu vio a Tsukune en el suelo con algunos golpes. Y se desató el infierno.

(Horas mas tarde, en la clínica de Akisame)

-Bueno, si que hay clientes hoy.

-Si, Miu se pasó un poquito...-Comentó Tsukune.

-Que muer, creo que podría enamorarme.-Dijo Takeda cargando a Ukita con Tsukune.

-Fue sin querer...-Murmuró la rubia.

Akisame vendó y arreglo al inconsciente lanzador en un momento y pasó a atender al boxeador.

-El judoka debería estar bien mañana.

-Y Tsukune? Y sus heridas que?-Preguntó Takeda.

-Que heridas?-Preguntó el maestro.

Takeda miró bien y efectivamente, su rival no tenia ni una marca.

-Es una larga historia. Si me guardas el secreto te la digo luego.

-El único problema eres tu, boxeador.-Dijo Akisame llamando la atención de todos.-Hablo de tu brazo izquierdo.

-QUE? COMO LO HAS...AHHHG

Takeda cayó cuando el maestro de Jiujitsu le apretó el hombro.

-Soy un profesional. Y el que te trató un payaso.-Explicó el hombre con bigote.-Solo arregló tu hueso, pero tu brazo no se mueve porque tu columna se torció presionando un nervio.

-SUELTAME...

Entonces Takeda se quedó en shock de nuevo al ver como apartó al doctor. Con su brazo izquierdo.

-INCREIBLE, SENSEI.-Alabó Tsukune.

-AGGG...-Takeda se agarró el brazo en dolor.-Se ha movido. SE HA MOVIDO.

-Si.

-Te lo dije, soy un profesional.-Dijo Koetsuji.

-Entonces...mi brazo...PUEDE CURARLO?

-Claro que puedo. Es un tratamiento de bajo nivel, es muy facil.

''Se muestra el saber de este tipo.'' Murmuró en sus pensamientos Tsukune.

-Entonces...Podré boxear?

-Boxear? Será una broma.-Dijo el maestro desanimando a los adolescentes.-Cuando acabe contigo serás campeón de pulso con ese brazo.

Takeda empezó a llorar de la emoción mientras los otros dos lo felicitaban. Podría cumplir su sueño...

-Cuantas sesiones, doctor?

-Unas 321, pero...Si Tsukune colabora junto a Ma Kensei, se reduciría el tiempo drásticamente.

-Eh? Yo' Un momento, que haces con esas tijeras y bisturíes. No...NO...NOOOOOOOO...


	5. Chapter 5 Visita, combate y experiencia

HOLA, mis fieles seguidores, como prometí, aquí hay un nuevo capitulo de esta interesante historia. Y SORPRESA: APARECEN DOS PERSONAJES DE CLUB DE PERIODISMO.

Solo uno interactúa con Tsukune, el otro personaje será para dejar un cliff de suspense sobre que le dirán (Chan-chan-caaaaaannnn...). Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Comentarios:

midorihikaru: Pronto, muy pronto se sabrá por que, aunque yo también quiero escribirlo, así que quizás actualice mas pronto de lo que tengo previsto. Disfruta.

inmortal hunter: Lo haré, y un poco de todo, la verdad, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

brian tigre: La unica manera de saberlo...es leer. LEE, LEE...MUAHAHAHA...

Kuroashi no Sanji: Será pronto, notese que pongo varios capis en cada capitulo, tranquilo, como mucho tardaran dos capítulos, es decir, como mucho en el próximo no, sino el siguiente.

edward kizaru: Lo se, ya lo tenia planeado, un par de personajes de los Puños, y algunos entre la morralla, o incluso contra los humanos si son demasiados y el no fuese la única víctima. Pero todo llegara.

juanhollow: De nada. Y para ser sinceros casí todos son largos XD.

Silber D. Wolf: MUCHAS GRACIAS, Aquí la tienes.

–

–

–

''Dicen que la muerte es el comienzo de la inmortalidad. Prefiero conservar al máximo la mortalidad por ahora.''

–

–

–

Al día siguiente, Tsukune ya se había recuperado de los trozos de cuerpo que le sacó Akisame.

''Si solo quería un poco de piel no tenia que ser tan violento.''

El caso es que en ese momento estaba en la cafetería, junto a los dos tipo que Takeda y los otros dos secuestraron ayer para atraerle. Por alguna razón estaban aterrorizados.

-Bueno, solo quería dejaron en claro que...

Los dos estaban cada vez mas pálidos.

-...lo siento.

Ahora pasaron a estar desconcertados.

-La razón por la que os atraparon fue parcialmente mi culpa. Consideré que tenia que disculparme por ello.

-AH, NO...No te preocupes...-Tartamudeó Shimayama.

-SI, Claro...Somos amigos, no?-Convino Tanaka.

-Bueno, eso es un alivio...

''Ademas, si somos amigos de Tsukune...''Pensaron ambos a la vez mirando a la chica que siempre lo acompañaba.''Seremos mas cercanos a Miu.''

-HOY INVITAMOS NOSOTROS-Dijeron al unisono.

-Jehehe...ahora me siento como si me aprovechara de vosotros.-Dijo Tsukune con una mano rascando su nuca y pensando''Y soy demasiado rico.''

Al poco rato Miu hizo una pausa de ir comiéndose su helado.

-Ah...Deliciosos. Nunca me cansaría de comérmelos.

-Ya lo vemos...-Murmuraron los tres chicos.

-Creo que yo pagare un poco también, tengo dinero de sobra ahora mismo.-Dijo añadiendo en su mente ''Y siempre.'' el vampiro.

-Ok...Gracias.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, entrando un hombre con cara de Yakuza fumando acompañado por otro gangster con pinta de luchador profesional.

-Bien..ve..nidos...-Musitó la camarera.

-Mierda, porque semejante monstruo esta en el hipódromo.(Veanse las escenas de Sakaki y Apachai en el hipodromo).

-Si, el tipo del bigote y el músculos de la chaqueta de cuero son verdaderos monstruos.-Dijo el luchador enmascarado.(Se cruzaron como en el manga con Akisame y Tsukune, pero no lo vi lo bastante importante como para ponerlo. Son tan débiles...)

-Ehm...Fumadores o no fumadores?-Preguntó por cortesía la camarera.

-No es evidente?-Espetó el Yakuza, que estaba fumándose un cigarro.

Ambos siguieron a la camarera, y se sentaron en una mesa, el del cigarro con los pes en la mesa.

-Pero estoy impresionado, maestro.-Dejo riéndose mirando al enorme luchador.-Estas bien incluso tras recibir semejante golpe.

-JAHAHA...No subestimes a un luchador profesional. Tres helados de chocolate por favor.-Se rió el hombre, aunque lo de los helados se lo dijo a la camarera.-Pero no hay error o duda. Esos dos son monstruos. Como somos trabajadores en esta vida el diablo nos pone trabas.

Entonces ambos dos se helaron en su sitio al oír la risa de Miu, escondiéndose como podían.

-Mierda...Crees que el del bigote este aquí también?

-No lo se...Por suerte llevo una mascara distinta a la del otro día.

-En serio?

Se arrastraron un rato de incógnito por todos lados, y al no ver a Akisame se relajaron.

-Parece que ese tipo no esta aquí.-Dijo levantándose firme el Yakuza.

-Si, podremos dejar las cosas claras.-Dijo de igual forma el luchador.

Ambos avanzaron y quedaron en pie firmemente ante la mesa de los adolescentes, asustando por completo a los dos normales.

Que? Tsukune es un vampiro(Y ni siquiera uno normal) y Miu no es normal. Ni de broma.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, no?-Preguntó el Yakuza.- Oi, Maestro. Recuerdas? Es la chica que íbamos a vender.

-Ah, si?-Preguntó serio.

-Quienes sois?-Preguntó ella.

Eso enfureció a los dos matones, cosa que asustó aun mas a los dos adolescentes.

-TU, SO ZORRA. NO FINJAS QUE NO NOS RECUERDAS.-Gritó el Yakuza.-LAMENTARAS HABERME PISADO LA CARA.

-Oh? Eso hice?.-Decía distraída por el sabor del helado, haciendo que sus tres acompañantes pensaran en no darle demasiados a partir de ese momento.-Da igual, callad que estoy tomando helado.

-GRRR...MAESTRO. APLASTEMOS A ESTOS BASTARDOS.-Gritó el pobre diablo.

-SIII...

-Quietos.-Espetó Tsukune helándolos con la mirada en su sitio brevemente, asustándolos instintivamente al ver(Pero no notar que lo vieran) Sus pupilas afiladas como las de un gato.-Si le ponéis un dedo encima a Miu lo lamentareis.

Ambos se disponían a atacar, y provocaron que los dos adolescentes normales se fueran.

Ya habían salido del local estos dos cuando el moreno se detuvo.

-Oi, que haces? TENEMOS QUE HUIR, RAPIDO.

-Pero...pero...esta ya es la segunda vez que corremos abandonándole.

-ESTAS LOCO? Nosotros no tenemos nada con ellos.-Señaló el castaño.

-Amigos...Hoy nos hicimos amigos de Tsukune.

-Jeezz...Pero aun si volvemos no podemos ayudar en nada.

-PUES LLAMA A LA POLICIA.

-SI, BUENA IDEA.

El ahora convencido estudiante sacó su teléfono mobil, y empezó a marcar un numero, pero una mano paso por su espalda y desconectó el teléfono antes de que pudiera llamar.

-No es necesario hacer eso.

Miraron al propietario de la voz, un hombre grande y musculoso con una cicatriz en el puente de la nariz, pelo negro peinado hacia atrás y chaqueta de cuero.

Sakaki Shio.

-Solo daríais mas problemas con eso. Solo esperad y mirad.

(Dentro de la cafetería mientras esos dos se debatían a huir o no...)

-Que has dicho, mocoso?-Gruñó el luchador.

-Maestro, aplastemos-los.

Los ojos de Tsukune contrajeron sus pupilas verticalmente una vez mas, dejando su yoki fluir a un nivel inferior al de un ghoul, pero suficiente para intimidar asfixiante-mente con su presencia y autoridad a estos dos.

Y haciéndole lo bastante fuerte como para apalearles.

Gruñó mostrando sus colmillos ya alargados, saltando de su asiento en cuanto el gigante se dispuso a golpearle, Girando su cadera cogiendo un impulso considerable, que dirigió por toda su pierna al estirarla aumentando el impacto de una patada lateral a la cara del luchador, tumbándolo en el suelo.

Entonces Giró el cuerpo y golpeó el estomago del Yakuza con el codo, quedando los dos en el suelo.

(Fuera de nuevo...)

-Sois amigos de Tsukune, no?-Preguntó Sakaki señalando al vampiro mientras los dos tipos se levantaban de nuevo para atacar, cosa que Apachai observaba a través del escaparate.

-S...Si...-Dijeron ambos dos adolescentes tartamudeando.

-HA, ESE BASTARDO.-Exclamó sonriendo alegre.-Tiene buenos amigos.

-Si, eso es verdad.-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los cuatro(Apachai también lo miró) se giraron para ver a un adolescente, un año mayor que Tsukune, de la edad de Takeda por lo tanto, con el pelo medio largo negro aguantado hacia atrás con una cinta para el pelo roja elástica en la frente, rasgos de estrella juvenil y un colgante con la forma de una cabeza de plata de lobo en una cadena plateada.

-Tsukune sabe hacer buenos amigos y es muy protector de ellos.-Señaló.

-APA. Y quien eres tu?-Preguntó el gigante Tailandés.

-Soy un viejo amigo y sempai de Tsukune, Morioka Gin'ei. Podéis llamarme Gin.-Dijo señalándose sonriendo.

-Je...Bueno...como sea...-Sonrió de vuelta Sakaki divertido por como veía las cosas al otro lado del escaparate.-Apachai, queda-te aquí, voy a echarle una mano a Tsukune.

-Yo también voy. Es una manera divertida de saludarle.-Anunció Gin.

Ambos dos entraron en la cafetería dejando a Apachai esperando alegre fuera y a los dos nuevos amigos de Tsukune algo alterados.

-Quienes...-Preguntó Shimayama.

-No lo se...Parecen conocer a Tsukune...-Murmuró Tanaka.-El de la mascara, un Yakuza, y ahora...Dos monstruos y un playboy?

(Dentro del establecimiento(De nuevo)...)

El giganton y el Yakuza fueron derribados a golpes por enésima vez por Tsukune, mientras Miu comía su helado tranquilamente. Se levantaron de nuevo(Vaya que son persistentes) listos en su arrogancia.

-Eres fuerte para un mocoso, niño.-Dijo el Yakuza sacando un cuchillo. Tsukune no se impresionó. Dicha arma no podía con el, y además, Shigure le entrenó contra armas de filo.

Desvió su corte hacia afuera avanzando fuera del radio del filo y atrapó su muñeca retorciéndole el brazo y clavando el cuchillo en el suelo mientras le proyectaba contra el grandullón.

-Mierda...es que esta chica solo conoce monstruos?-Murmuró el luchador.

-No tienes ni idea.-Se rió Tsukune, pensando en que era el realmente.

-Oi, Tsukune, parece que tienes algo de diversión aquí.-Dijo una voz grave a espaldas del grandullón.

Cuando dicho enmascarado y el Yakuza se giraron vieron lo que les llenó de pavor hace un rato. El karate-ka musculoso del hipódromo. Y conocía a estos dos.

Junto a el había un adolescente algo mayor que el que les estaba venciendo, pero emitía un aura de depredador, similar a la que soltaba el chico de los que les había pegado defendiendo a la rubia.

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...

-Yo, Tsukune-kun, Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos, no?-Saludó el adolescente.

-No puede ser...GIN-SEMPAI? Que haces aquí?

-Bueno, yo ya me gradué, encontré trabajo de intermediario y encargado de la seguridad para el territorio de Mikogami, por esta zona.-Explicó.-Pero aun no empieza, no hasta dentro de un mes, así que estoy de vacaciones. Oí que estabas en la zona y vine a verte. Desde luego sabes como atraer problemas, no?

-Si, podría decirse. No es que sea a propósito. Ya sabes como me puse con lo de Antitesis.

-Si, que recuerdos...

-Oi, Tsukune. Has mejorado mucho de lo que he visto. Pero ahora que ya has calentado, me dejas tus ''juguetes anti estrés?''. Estoy muy agarrotado tras emocionarme en las carreras de caballos.-Preguntó Sakaki.

-Todos tuyos, Sakaki-sensei.

Un puñetazo fue todo lo que necesitó el maestro de 100º dan para mandarlos a volar atravesando y rompiendo la pared.

-Increíble.-Murmuraron los compañeros de colegio de Kenichi.

(Horas mas tarde, en el Dojo.)

-Tsk. He tenido que pagar buena parte de la pared rota. Maldición, no podían llevar mas dinero esos Yakuza?-Se quejaba Sakaki sentado en el suelo contando la suma considerable de dinero que aun le quedaba.-Y con todas las hamburguesas con queso que ha comido Apachai, he perdido mucho.

-El dinero impuro dura poco.-Recitó filosóficamente Akisame.

-LAS CARRERAS DE CABALLOS SON LEGALES.

-Bueno, técnicamente fue mi culpa en parte. Debí de advertir que se contuviera un poco.-Dijo Tsukune.

-HAHAHAHAHA...Parece que aprendes de maestros muy interesantes, Tsukune.-Se reía Gin.- Ni en el Yokai Gakuen ni aquí tienes una vida tranquila, el caos te persigue, junto con esa banda que dices que te busca.

-No me lo recuerdes.-Dijo dejando caer la cabeza en depresión el vampiro.

-Yo...yokai Gakuen? Tu eres un Yokai, como Tsukune-kun?-Preguntó con algo de miedo Miu, aunque no tanto, el miedo a los monstruos se redujo tras tanto tiempo con Tsukune.

-Ah...Tsukune te ha hablado del mundo yokai? Un momento, como el? La ultima vez que lo comprobé, Tsukune era un humano con poderes y sangre de vampiro.-Dijo intrigado el mayor adolescente.

Tsukune le miró mostrando sus brazaletes de contención.

-Gin, cuando luchamos contra Fairy Tale, en la ultima batalla se rompió mi candado sagrado, liberando mi sangre Ghoul. Pero todo el entrenamiento y voluntad me hicieron asimilarla, y completé la transformación gracias al nuevo sello que me dieron.-Explicó Tsukune.-El día antes de irme de la Academia, me había convertido en un vampiro.

-Ohh...Por eso el sello nuevo. Es interesante, y desde luego mas fácil de ocultar que el de Moka...

La mención de ese nombre le provocó una punzada a Tsukune.

-Oh, lo siento, fallo mio...-Dijo sinceramente arrepentido Gin.

-No, no importa, no puedo estar así siempre. Como les va?

-Bueno, en general se deprimieron un par de días, antes de decidir que en cualquier descanso te irían a buscar. Kokoa también se desanimó, empezaste a caer-le bien, te ganaste algo de respeto de ella.-Explicó Gin.-Moka también estaba muy preocupada cuando te esfumaste. Se estuvo comiendo el coco todo el tiempo pensando que quizás fue demasiado brusca.

-Así que en vacaciones tendré que evitar asfixias colectivas...y el ataque del malvavisco gigante de Kurumu.

-Malva...MUAHAHAHAHA...YA ENTIENDO, ESA HA SIDO BUENA.

-Gin...No les digas que ahora soy un vampiro.

-Eh? Por que?

-No quiero que Moka crea que ha sido voluntario por lo que ella dijo, o que tenga mayor valor para ella solo por ser vampiro.

-Comprendo. Pero les diré del nuevo sello. Algo de que tu poder creció y necesitabas algo a medida o algo así.

-Gracias.

-APA, Gin es buen tipo pese a ser un yokai.-Exclamó Apachai.

-Y vosotros sois de verdad humanos?

-No nos subestimes, joven-Dijo Hayato, asustando al Yokai graduado con su presencia.-Esto es el Ryozampaku, donde los artistas marciales mejoran constantemente y sobrepasan con esfuerzo los limites humanos.

-Comprendo, es el mejor sitio para aprender sobre tu fuerza. Con todo esto es lógico que sepan del mundo Yokai.-Sonrió.-Ryozampaku, Mikogami me habló de este dojo, vuestra presencia le ayudó mucho en el pasado.

-Yojojojojojo...Ah, si? Que alegría.

-Y que tipo de Yokai eres, Gin-san?-Preguntó Miu.

-Jinro(Hombre lobo).Dijo sin tapujos y sonriendo con orgullo.

-Ohhhh...-Todos aplaudieron infantilmente, de manera anime muy cómica.

-Ma, ma...No es para tanto...-Dijo desapareciendo y reapareciendo a espaldas de Miu, palpándole el trasero. Solo soy inigualable-mente rápido.

-KYA.

Miu trató de abofetearle, pero desapareció por pura velocidad de nuevo a su lugar original.

-Es inútil tratar de darle, Miu.-Es tan pervertido como Ma Kensei, pero mas escurridizo.

-Mooouuuu...

Al cabo de poco, Gin se fue, dispuesto a molestar a las chicas con lo que descubrió de Tsukune, pero manteniendo su promesa de no decirles que era un vampiro.

(En otro lugar...)

-Takeda fue derrotado?-Preguntó Kisara sentada en el sillón que le hacia las de trono.

-Así es.-Respondió su asistente.

-JA...Te lo dije.-Espetó un tipo con el pelo largo y salvaje con pinta de rebelde, Tsuji, el mismo que tenia broncas con Takeda.-Todo por dejarlo en manos del boxeador inútil, Takeda.

-CALLATE, TSUJI.-Espetó ella.-VUELVE A TU PROPIA BANDA.

-HAHAHAHA...ES RIDICULO, TUS TROPAS MERMAN CADA VEZ MAS POR TRATAR DE AUMENTARLAS.

-PIERDETE.

-Señora. No podemos dejar solo a alguien del talento de Aono Tsukune.-Dijo su asistente.-El riesgo de que otra banda lo reclute es muy grande.

-Si, eso es cierto. Así que...-Kisara se levantó de su asiento de un largo salto, mostrando su fuerza y agilidad.-...cambio de planes. Lo quitaremos de en medio.

-Si, Kisara-sama.

-Jeh. Oi, Kisara, espera.-Llamó Tsuji.

-Dejame.

-He dicho que esperes.-Llamó de nuevo tratando de imponerse, lo que causó que Kisara le mirara con sus ojos brillando peligrosamente con sus pupilas alargadas. Esto hundió el temor en el chico, pero no lo mostró.-Dejamelo a mi, yo me encargaré de el.

(A la mañana siguiente, en el Ryozampaku...Dojo de entrenamiento en el interior.)

Miu y Tsukune estaban en medio de uno de sus muchos combates de sparring, en este caso para ver hasta donde podía llegar Tsukune.

Tras un buen rato, Miu Lanzó una patada ascendente, terminando el combate con el vampiro tumbado.

-MATTE(PARAD).-Declaró Hayato, que miraba el intercambio junto a los demás maestros.-Parece que has avanzado mucho, Tsukune.

-En serio?

-Si...POR ESO DEBES DE SEGUIR ENTRENANDO MAS Y MAS DURO.-Exclamó con los ojos brillando como faros de coche(Marca registrada Ryozampaku).-PARA QUE TODO ESTE ESFUERZO NO SEA EN VANO.

-Pero esto plantea una incógnita.-Expuso Akisame.-Este es el nivel de poder de Tsukune a nivel humano...Como será en modo vampiro?

Eso si que les intrigó. Incluso a Tsukune. La única vez que hizo lo que pudo con poder vampírico fue en la prueba de Akasha, y ahora era mas fuerte. Por no hablar de que seguía sin poder retirar el sellado de su sangre shinso.

-Hmmm...Yo también lo pregunto, la verdad.-Dijo sentándose desde el suelo y mirándose las manos y los brazaletes rosario.

-Bueno, es fácil saberlo, ne.-Dijo Ma Kensei.-Solo luchad de nuevo con Tsukune usando su yoki de vampiro.

-Pero...abuelo...

-Miu, empezaste a entrenar mas duro de niña porque querías defenderte si un monstruo te atacaba.-Recordó el anciano.-Veremos si puedes luchando contra la especie mas fuerte.

-Ha...HAI.-Dijo la rubia poniéndose en guardia.

-Pero viejo...

-Tranquilo, Tsukune. Si algo pasa intervendré.

-De acuerdo.

Tsukune miró a los ojos de Miu con determinación, estrechándose sus pupilar y alargándose sus colmillos, mientras el aires se hacia mas pesado y tenso.

''Me alegro de haber colocado sellos para ocultar mi yoki en los muros.'' Pensó el vampiro, y entonces, desató su poder.

El Yoki rojo erupcionó de todo su cuerpo, a gran presión como un estallido de luz roja, creando y convocando murciélagos de sombra en todas direcciones mientras la luz se comprimía en mero flujo de yoki rojo a ras de piel(Estilo Naruto al llamar el chakra de Kurama contra Neji).

Entonces, notaron que Tsukune estaba algo mas pálido, y que su pelo era algo mas claro, mas que marrón oscuro, entre marrón claro y rojizo.

Sus colmillos extendidos eran intimidantes, pero mas les impresionaron sus ojos.

De fina pupila felina o reptiliana y rojos como la sangre.

-HAJIME.-Exclamó el viejo sin inmutarse.

Se lanzaron el uno al encuentro del otro. En los golpes de Tsukune se dio algo raro.

El Yoki rojo parecía mas presente, imponente o potente cuando atacaba o golpeaba, pero al esquivar las patadas o puños de M

iu, se reducía o nulificava.

Era como si cambiara de tipo de luchador al azar por instinto, pues parecía nulificarse a veces al atacar y potenciarse al desviar algunos golpes.

Esto era muy raro.

En un momento dado, tras lanzar un golpe potenciado que Miu esquivó, aprovechando su velocidad aumentada y la poca distancia, Tsukune desapareció en un borrón y pateó a Miu por atrás, y aunque esta detuvo y desvió el golpe, la fuerza la mandó hacia atrás, cayendo en cuclillas y sin heridas, Tsukune se contuvo, pero si algo mareada.

-BASTA.-Exclamó el anciano, deteniendo el combate y provocando que Tsukune sellara su yoki de nuevo.

-Los vampiros son muy fuertes.-Declaró Miu sonriendo.-Y aunque te has contenido mucho has podido fácilmente conmigo, Tsukune, ha sido increible luchar contigo.

-No...no ha sido nada...Siento haber.

-Nahh...Es bueno esto, así veo que he de entrenar mas duro aun.

-Jojojojo...Esa es una gran fuerza Tsukune.-Dijo el anciano.

-Es bueno que nosotros estemos enseñándole, o no la sabría aprovechar.-Señaló Akisame.

-APA...Apachai se ha impresionado.-Aplaudió el gigante.-El maestro de Apachai se lo habría pasado genial.

Tras un rato recibiendo elogios, así como un par de criticas y de ser señalado que debía trabajar mas duro, consiguió escabullirse con Miu.

Dejando a los maestros discutiendo algo.

-Lo habeis notado? Jojojo...-Preguntó Hayato acariciándose la barba.-Eso...

-Hmmm...Si. Estaba cambiando de tipo de luchador.-Señaló Akisame.

-Primero Dou para atacar...Al defender Sei...-Señaló Shigure.-Y luego probó...Dou defendiendo y Sei...Atacando...

-Así que posee los dos tipos de luchador como el anciano?-Preguntó Sakaki.-Yo al principio diría que era Sei.

-El fue humano en un origen antes de ir al mundo yokai, ne.- Explicó el maestro de Kung Fu.- Pero la tensión y frustración de la supervivencia y la conversión debieron forzarle a desarrollar el Dou. La mayoría de los vampiros deben de ser así, además, no hay duda de que todos los ghouls como lo fue el, son de tipo Dou, ne.

Mientras esta discusión se daba, Tsukune y Miu tenían la suya propia.

-Eh?-Preguntó Tsukune, que creyó no haber oído bien a su amiga rubia.

-Dije que si mañana te gustaría ir al mercado conmigo, Tsukune-kun.-Repitió la rubia.

-Ettoo...Claro. Por que no?

-Genial.

Con eso se fue alegre a hacer la cena.

-Ahh...ser joven de nuevo, ne.-Se oyó una voz conocida a espaldas del vampiro.

Se giró, para encontrar a su maestro de Kung Fu, Ma Kensei mirándole con picardía.

-Ni que fuera una cita, sensei.

-Quizás lo sea algún día. Yo entiendo de mujeres, ne.

-No, solo de sus medidas.

-NO SEAS ASÍ. INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DE LA PINTA QUE TENGO AHORA, YO ERA UN GALAN.-Exclamó con orgullo.-EL NUMERO DE CONQUISTAS EN MI JUVENTUD ERA COMO LAS ESTRELAS EN EL CIELO. SI BUSCAS CASANOVA EN EL DICCIONARIO CHINO VERAS MI FOTO EN EL.

-Si, claro como no.-Dijo el vampiro sin creerlo, exasperando a Ma.

Este temblaba al ver su orgullo de su juventud ignorado y buscó algo en su camisa.

-Esa falta de credibilidad tuya y tu condescendencia...-Dijo sacando una foto suya de joven, un adolescente guapo y atractivo del que suelen atraer a las chicas a raudales.-DEBERIAS GUARDARLA HASTA VER UNA FOTO DE MI EN MI JUVENTUD.

''AHHHHGGGG'' Gritó y pensó el shinso.-BI...BISHONEN?

-Exacto, un as con las chicas...

-El tiempo no perdona a los humanos veo.-Dijo mirando la foto y el cambio con incredulidad y sorpresa, derrumbando a Ma de rodillas al suelo en depresión.

-No tenias que ser tan brusco. Ya te llegará ya...

-No, no lo hará. Soy un vampiro, no envejezco.-Respondió ya mas estable psicológicamente tras el shock el shinso.

-La vida es cruel...

-Dime algo que no sepa.

* * *

>(Al dia siguiente...)<p><p>

Ahora, Tsukune comprendía porque Miu quería traerlo. Iba de compras y alguien debía cargar las bolsas.

Cargaba con una mochila tres veces como el de grande, dos bolsas de la mitad de su tamaño llenas a rebosar y una red en los hombros y cuello con dos sandías.

-LO SIENTO MUCHO.-Se disculpó la rubia.-Creo que compré mucho, pero es costumbre...En el Ryozampaku compramos(Y consumimos) al por mayor, y como normalmente siempre venia alguien conmigo...Pero Ma-san y Koetsuji-san están ocupados. Y Apachai-san Siempre me pide bocadillos, igual que Sakaki-san con el licor.

-No, no es nada, Miu-san.-Dijo el.-Soy fuerte, recuerdas?

-Si pero no es solo eso...

-Eh?

-Con todo no he tenido tiempo que pasar contigo...-Se quejó ella.-Eres mi primer amigo...debería tratarte mejor.

-Miu-san...-Musitó conmovido el vampiro.

-VEIS? OS LO DIJE.-Se oyó una voz gritar a sus espaldas.-ES EL CAMINO QUE TOMAN PARA LAS COMPRAS.

Se giraron y vieron a Koga acompañado por otros tres tipos. El muy cobarde no aprendió de la ultima vez.

-Buen trabajo, Koga el pateador.-Dijo el líder del grupo(Tsuji).

-Ragnarok?-Preguntó Tsukune.

-Hmmm...Incluso cuando vas a comprar no pierdes oportunidad de entrenar.-Dijo ignorando la pregunta el líder, dándola por sobreentendida.-Buen trabajo, Tsukune.

-Gra...gracias.-''Es un buen punto de vista, la verdad'' Dijo y luego pensó.

-Hmmm...Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo. Sigue-me.

-Ehh...Íbamos a casa.-Dijo cubriendo a Miu.

-Tranquilo, no tocaré a la chica. Ella puede irse.

''Idiota, trato de protegerte a ti, o te destrozará.''

-Solo he de decirte algo.

-QUE? ESPERA, ESO NO ES LO QUE ACORDAMOS, TSUJI.-Gritó Koga indignado, dando el nombre del líder del grupo frente al vampiro.-DIJISTE QUE VENCERIAS A TSUKUNE Y YO ME QUEDARIA LA CHICA.

Tsuji se cabreó, como Tsukune, y golpeó abriendo el brazo la mejilla de Koga con el puño.

-Callate escoria. ODIO a los idiotas como tu.-Siseó.

-Eres un cabrón...-Espetó Koga, saltando contra la pared y rebotando para patear la cara de Tsuji a traición.-PAGARAS EL HABERME MENTIDO.

No llegó a tocarle. Tsuji habría agarrado el pie de Koga y lo habría incrustado en el suelo(Creo que Tsukune lo hizo la otra vez, no?) pero Tsukune no estaba contento por lo que dijo Koga, y en un parpadeo se adelantó, y pateó a Pateador con una patada giratoria como las de Moka(Aprobada por Chuck .)

-Koga cayó a la basura, otra vez, y antes de quedar K.O. oyó a Tsukune decir:

-Escoria como tu debería quedarse ahí. Conoce tu lugar.-Dijo el vampiro repitiendo lo de la otra vez.

Ahi si que quedó K.O.

-Wow, Buen movimiento, Tsukune. Ahora quiero aun mas que vengas.

Tsukune dejó a Miu en una tienda de la esquina con las bolsas, y siguió a Tsuji. Mientras, la rubia llamaba al Dojo.

Apachai contestó al teléfono diciendo:

-Tenemos a su hijo.

-APACHAI-SAN, CUANTAS VECES HE DE DECIR QUE NO CONTESTES AL TELEFONO ASÍ?-Exclamó Miu regañándolo.-Como sea, Tsukune está en problemas, voy a seguirle. Dejo la compra en la tienda de la esquina, te lo encargo.

-De acuerdo, y el rescate?-Preguntó Apachai, pero Miu ya había colgado.

La rubia empezó a correr, pero ya los había perdido.

-Mierda. Por donde han ido.

-Por la derecha.

-Gra...AAAGGHHH...

Miu se asustó al ver al pequeño chino, Ma Kensei, siguiéndola con una videocamara grabando su trasero moviéndose ritmicamente por correr a esa velocidad.

-QUE ESTAS FILMANDO?-Exigió intentando patearle, pero fallando, pues el maestro saltó por encima de ella aterrizando a su espalda r grabando su culo de nuevo.

-Tu trasero, claro.

-Y por que estas aquí?-Preguntó roja y avergonzada por haber sido gravada.

-Os he seguido toda la mañana.-Dijo esquivando otro golpe.- Como ibais a una cita, pensando en que podríais hacer, lleno de ilusión os seguí, pero...

Esquivó un golpe mas y grabó de nuevo el trasero de Miu.

-..solo le has cargado con la compra. Pobre Tsukune, me da algo de lastima.

Miu lanzó una patada mas, pero Ma retrocedió, así que no le tocó, solo atravesó una imagen residual. El enano era rápido.

-El tipo despeinado de antes...-Señaló el chino refiriéndose a Tsuji.-Podría haber sido un problema para Tsukune.

-Me lo imaginaba. DEBEMOS SEGUIRLOS Y...

-Y que harás. Derrotarlos por el? Esta es su guerra, ne. Podrías herirle mas con eso. Es mejor que vayas a casa.

Esto hizo pensar a Miu. Realmente cuando Tsukune se enfadaba mas era cuando un rival le decía que no estaba a la altura. Eran las palabras que la tal Moka le dijo para rechazarle?

-Pero dejarle solo es un poco...

-El estará bien, ne. Ya lo veras, pero si que seria mejor seguirlos.

Ambos saltaron hacia un tejado, y vieron a un par de calles al grupo.

-Solo han ido así de lejos? Los tipos de hoy tienen piernas muy débiles, ne.-Dijo.-Vamos, aunque sepa que estará bien, aun me preocupa mi discípulo, ne.

Finalmente, el grupo se detuvo en el parque mas cercano, que a esas horas estaba vacío, y los subordinados rodearon a Tsukune.

-Bien, Tsukune. Iré al grano directamente.-Dijo Tsuji mirándole a los ojos.-HAZTE MI SUBORDINADO.

-Que?

-Los subordinados de Kisara te han dado(Y te darán) varios problemas.-Dijo el rebelde.-Si te unes a mi te dejaran en paz. Que me dices? Me gusta la gente fuerte. No tienes nada que perder.

-Y que es...lo que quieres realmente?

-NO ES OBVIO?-Preguntó con entusiasmo.-EL VALOR DE UN HOMBRE SE MIDE POR LA CANTIDAD DE SUBORDINADOS QUE CONTROLA. ALGUN DIA, LAS TROPAS DE TSUJI SERAN LAS MAS FUERTES Y GRANDES DE RAGNAROK.

-Hmmm...-Dijo mirándolo fijamente el vampiro.-Y cuando sean los mas fuertes que? Que tienes pensado tras eso?

Ese argumento y el posterior golpearon la moral de Tsuji.

-Una vez paséis de secundaria no podréis seguir siendo bandalos. Hasta los de tu grupo deberéis buscar trabajo.

El delincuente perdió la paciencia, y acabó por destrozar una banca y barios arboles en un arranque infantil.

-CALMESE, CAPITAN TSUJI.

-DEJA DE HABLAR DE COSAS COMPLICADAS.-Exclamó Tsuji.- AONO, NO ENTIENDES LA ROMANTICA AVENTURA DE LA HOMBRIA? LA LIBERTAD, LA LIBERTAD DE SER HOMBRE.

-Yo no daño a otros por placer u ordenes.-Espetó Tsukune.-Eso es seguir siendo delincuentes. Dañar a la gente así no es libertad, es tiranía. Me voy.

Tsukune empezó a caminar para irse, pero Tsuji, que estaba empezando a emocionarse y a enfadarse al mismo tiempo, le detuvo.

-ESPERA, AONO TSUKUNE. PELEA CONTRA MI.

-No tengo ninguna razón para hacer eso.

-SI LA TIENES. Has insultado nuestra libertad.-Dijo el líder rebelde.-Ya que no lo podemos arreglar hablando...Arreglemos-lo con los puños.

-No me interesa.-Comentó Tsukune comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-Jeh...Me lo imaginaba.-Se burló Tsuji.-Solo eres un débil cobarde que no tiene altura ni nivel como nosotros.

''No estas a mi altura.''

''No estas a mi nivel''

Las dos frases que desde que abandonó el Yokai Gakuen nunca debías decirle a Tsukune si no querías ser derrotado.

Pasó como las otras veces, inconscientemente filtró Yoki al nivel de un ghoul dormido, aumentando ligeramente, haciéndose el aire mas pesado aterrando a los delincuentes, y menos mal que estaba girado de espaldas a ellos, porque Ma y Miu que estaban tras los arbustos veían con miedo la rabia reflejada en sus ojos rojos de vampiro antes de que se calmara un poco volviendo su aspecto a la normalidad.

-Repite lo que has dicho.-Ordenó girándose y aterrando al pobre humano con la ira en sus ojos.-Si eres un hombre claro esta. O solo eres un necio descerebrado tratando de chulear?

Esto hizo que Tsuji se olvidara de su miedo y se enfrentara con ira al vampiro, sin saber la que le esperaba.

-Jeh...que delicia de instinto de lucha. Vamos, divirtamonos.

-No sabes la que te espera.-Espetó Tsukune entrando en guardia.

-Ya empiezan.-Susurró Miu entre los arbustos.

-Lo filmaré. La batalla de nuestro discípulo.-Declaró Ma.

-PERFECTO, VAMOS NIÑO.-Gritó sacándose la chaqueta para mejor movilidad.-VEAMOS QUE PUEDE HACER UN COBARDE CONTRA UN HOMBRE.

-Hombre dices?-Se burló Tsukune en una perfecta imitación de Inner Moka.-Yo no llamaría así a un necio que solo conoce la violencia y que cuando no consigue lo que quiere ladra para parecer mas fuerte y desafiar a quien le ignora. Solo eres una bestia falta de atención.

-CALLA PEDAZO DE MIERDA. TIENES MIERDA EN LA BOCA; MAS QUE UNA MUJER.

-Ohh...Es machismo lo que oigo? Que patético.-Se rió con el colmillo asomándose por el labio.-Muy macho y poniendo a los hombres en cabeza quien recibe ordenes de una mujer. Kisara, no? HA...Yo aprendí hace mucho que las mujeres en combate son iguales a los hombres. Mis peores luchas fueron contra mujeres.

-ESO DEMUESTRA QUE ERES UN DEBIL COBARDE.

-Quizás. Pero viendo que soy capaz de vencerte y ellas me lo pusieron chungo donde te coloca eso a ti?-Se burló.-A parte de siendo un gusano estúpido y descerebrado.

Miu y Ma apenas contenían la risa por como usaba Tsukune al rival para darle a su moral donde mas le dolía.

-Tu...tu...

-Mi...MIERDA.-Gimió uno de los macarras.-Nadie que haya llamado estúpido al capitán a salido bien parado...Es el fin para ese necio.

-AQUELLOS QUE LLAMAN ESTUPIDOS A LOS DEMAS SON LOS VERDADEROS ESTUPIDOS.-Chilló lanzando un puñetazo a una velocidad increíble para un humano.

''Lo detengo con la mano?'' Pensó Tsukune.''No, estoy entrenando para ser digno y capaz de mi habilidad. Además, cuando me enfado me parezco demasiado a Moka, he de empezar a actuar como yo de nuevo.''

Golpeó el lado del antebrazo de Tsuji desviando fácilmente el golpe y Clavando su puño con gran fuerza en la cara, aumentando el impacto por el avance de Tsuji.

-Pse..-Escupió al suelo el capitán algo de sangre antes de sonreír-le salvajemente.-Buen puñetazo.

''Lo ha absorbido? No es tan inexperto como los demás.''

Tsuji golpeó de nuevo, y ahora, Tsukune lo desvió de nuevo con su propio antebrazo, el del mismo brazo que Tsuji, saliendo a su espalda y golpeando con fuerza sus riñones, afectándole al equilibrio.

-LO HACE MUY BIEN.-Exclamó alegre Miu.

El miembro de Ragnarock trató de pegarle con el codo, pero Tsukune se agachó y golpeó el mismo punto con la rodilla antes de retroceder.

-Esos movimientos...No creo que sea mas fuerte que Tsukune.-Expuso Miu.

-No lo es.-Dijo Ma sin dejar de grabar.-Dije que podría haberle dado problemas, pero varias circunstancias lo impiden. En un combate, la fuerza no lo es todo, ne.

-Que pelea mas emocionante.-Dijo uno de los subordinados.

-Aunque el capitán ha sufrido esos golpes.-Dijo otro.

Tsuji, había olvidado casi por completo su ira, y disfrutaba esta pelea al máximo.

-Peleas bien, Aono.-Se burló exponiendo el mentón.-Venga, dejaré que me pegues una vez ma...

No terminó la frase, ya que el pie de Tsukune estaba en el mentón, en una patada frontal como las de Sakaki lanzándole hacia atrás.

-Es eso lo que querías? Deja de tratar de ser un macho de película o no saldrás bien de esta.-Dijo Tsukune.-No dijiste que habláramos a golpes? Pues callate y lucha. Es lo que querías, no?

-Jeh...ASÍ ME GUSTA.

Tsuji lanzó un ataque frontal de nuevo, solo para ser golpeado una vez y otra, pero al final, de un cabezazo daño levemente el puño de Tsukune, lo bastante para desconcertarle, aunque el golpe lo aturdió a el también, pero cuando trató de golpear a Tsukune, este por reflejo se levantó la pierna para patearle, pero Tsuji le pisó para que no lo hiciera.

Casi lo tenia, y entonces...

ZAS.

Un codazo en el mentón desviaron todo el cuerpo de Tsuji lanzándolo un par de pasos atrás, pero quedando en pie y sonriendo.

-Tsukune...-Musitó preocupada Miu, al ver que Tsuji le había dado un fuerte golpe

-Como pensaba, ver, Miu?-Dijo Ma.-Ese despeinado...Es extremadamente experimentado.

-Experiencia?

-Si, en un combate, no solo la fuerza, sino la resistencia, y la experiencia juegan un papel critico ne.-Explicó el maestro.-Ese delincuente tiene un buen físico, y pese a no tener técnica, ha peleado mucho, desarrollando una gran resistencia y una aun mayor experiencia. Diría que en cuanto a cantidad, tiene mas tiempo y experiencia peleando que Tsukune.

-Que? -Por eso lo dije, si Tsukune hubiese empezado en el Ryozampaku como un adolescente mas con su determinación, habría perdido esta pelea. Pero...El tiene técnica, un buen físico también surgido de sus peleas, y una experiencia considerable. Eso los pondría en cuanto a cantidad al mismo nivel en teoría.

-Pero...si Tsukune domina esta lucha.

-He dicho en teoría, ne.-Señaló Ma.-Son distintos. El despeinado, siempre busca activamente un combate solo por diversión, pero Tsukune siempre que ha podido ha eludido los combates, luchando solo cuando no había otra o sus amigos estaban en peligro, así que el delincuente tiene bastante mas experiencia que Tsukune, por eso, en cantidad de probabilidades solo eso debería igualarlos.

-Debería? Repito, Tsukune está Dominando.

-No recuerdas la historia de Tsukune? Todas sus luchas han sido con intención de matarle, afinándole mucho mas que una pelea como las que ha tenido desde que empezó contra esta banda, ne.-Sonrió el chino.-Ya lo veras.

-Y por que grabas?

-Esta es una lucha entre dos creencias, la primera entre filosofías de mi alumno, hay que gravarlo, ne.

''Usa toda clase de trucos para ganar''Pensó el vampiro tras dar otro puñetazo en su cara sangrante. ''Pero aun no me ha rozado con un golpe. Es un estilo callejero...como ya antes de aprender pero mas sucio.''

Detuvo por fuera su puñetazo, desviando por el codo con el suyo, y pegó su rodilla a la suya, derecha a derecha. La giró levemente antes de pegar al otra.

''Kouhou''Pensó en el nombre del movimiento.

Luego le empujó por la clavícula con la palma izquierda y por el estomago con los nudillos de la mano derecha mientras abría las piernas en una posición perfecta, lanzando las piernas de Tsuji al aire y su tronco hacia atrás.

''HAIHO''

-Ohh...lo básico.-Se rió Ma.

-LA PRIMERA TECNICA QUE LE ENSEÑÉ ANTES DE ENTRENAR EN EL DOJO.-Exclamó Miu.

-Por que se la enseñaste?

-Con sus reflejos creí que quizás podría usarla para esquivar los golpes de Apachai-san.-Dijo ella algo roja.-Pero como es inmortal no es tan necesaria.

-JEJEJE...Parece que fue bueno igualmente, ne.

Tsuji golpeó con la espalda al suelo, y Tsukune cometió el error de bajar la guardia, y Tsuji aprovecho para dar un golpe de tijera a Tsukune en las piernas con las suyas y girar, tirando al vampiro de espaldas al suelo y colocándose sobre el agarrándole de la pierna dispuesto a rompérsela, pero...

-Es inútil, he pasado por eso.-Dijo Tsukune.

Haciendo fuerza con el abdomen, el vampiro alzó un poco a Tsuji y aprovechó el espacio para rodar con el sobre el, quedando Tsuji en el suelo de espaldas con la rodilla de Tsukune clavada en su vientre con todo el peso del vampiro en ella antes de que rodara y se colocara en guardia de nuevo mientras Tsuji se levantaba lentamente tambaleándose.

-Es por...-Comenzó Miu.

-Exacto, veo que ya lo has visto, ne.-Rió Ma Kensei.-Cierto es que Despeinado-kun tiene bastante mas experiencia...Pero la de Tsu-chan(Al estilo de Ken-chan en Kenichi XD) tiene muchísima mas calidad, por eso esta por encima suyo.

Tsuji jadeaba tambaleante pero tozudo ante la incrédula vista de todos sus subordinados.

-Dejemoslo de una vez, no tiene sentido seguir.

-UN HOMBRE NUNCA RETROCEDE.-Espetó Tsuji.

-Es de hombres dar un paso atrás y reconocer un fallo, pero de niños insistir ignorándolo y hundirse.

-Este cabrón esta apaleando al capitán.

-DEJALO...Es la lucha del capitán. Cuando termine, si Aono sigue en pie ya le apalearemos.

-Ves?-Preguntó Tsukune desconcertándoles a todos. Estos que te acompañan no son bestias descerebradas como tu, Tsuji. Ellos si son hombres de verdad.

-Que?-Dijo mientras lanzaba otro puñetazo

-Su, que pretendes imponerte sobre otros y dominar a la fuerza solo eres un proyecto de Tirano. Pero ellos, que están dispuestos a lanzarse a vengarte, a luchar por el líder que tanto aprecian, alguien que es querido por ellos, si pueden llamarse hombres. Si tu hubieses sido así...quizás te habría reconocido de hombre a hombre.

-ESO ES...-Comenzó pero se interrumpió al ver que era cierto, y porque Tsukune le golpeó en la cara con el puño de nuevo. Tsuji lanzó su ultimo golpe, con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si quieres de verdad ser un hombre libre realmente, vive sin tener que lamentar las fechorías que haces ahora. Y si sigues creyendo que la cantidad de gente que te sigue es importante...-Dijo desviando el golpe, dejando abierto a Tsuji.-APRENDE UN VERDADERO ARTE MARCIAL, DOMINALO DEL TODO, APROVECHA MEJOR ESE PODER TUYO AL MAXIMO Y HAZTE MAESTRO, ESPARCE TUS ENSEÑANZAS Y TU PALABRA AL MUNDO.

Y con un ultimo golpe, Tsukune dejó inconsciente a Tsuji de espaldas en el suelo frente a sus compañeros.

-CAPITAN...

-CABRON TE VOY A …

-QUIETOS.-Espetó.-Si tanto os preocupa vuestro capitán id a tratarle.

Ellos se detuvieron y se dirigieron a cargar a Tsuji, pero todo se detuvo al oir...

-JAJAJA...Gran combate, Tsu-chan, has prevalecido en fuerza y fe.-Dijo Ma saliendo de entre los arbustos con Miu.

-Ehh...imaginaba que me habías seguido, Miu, pero...Usted tambien, Ma-sensei?-Preguntó dejándoles a todos de piedra la ver que este era el sensei de ese monstruo.-Además...y la compra?

-Si, he venido y lo he gravado a todo. Tu primer duelo de creencias como discípulo, ne.-Dijo y luego saludó a los macarras.- Hola, soy uno de sus maestros.

-Uno...

-Tiene mas...NO IMPORTA, CHICOS, LLEVAOS AL CAPITAN, EL RESTO LES APLASTAREMOS POR EL...

ZAS.

Un puñetazo mandó a volar al macarra, y todos miraron al que lo originó.

-Yo, Tsukune-kun, Ha sido un rato, no?

-Takeda.

Efectivamente, el peliplateado había llegado, masticando su hierbajo y con la mano izquierda en su bolsillo mientras su puño derecho estaba retraído.

-Como dijeron que iban a ir a matarte vine a verlo. Gran combate, Tsukune.

-Gracias Takeda, aunque fue mejor contra ti.

-En serio, ME ALAGAS.

-En serio, si no fuera por mi experiencia y técnica habría perdido, pero contra ti necesité experiencia, técnica y resistencia. Habría sido mejor si hubieses tenido tu otra mano, ahí si habría sido todo critico.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-TAKEDA, TRAIDOR.-Gritó uno.

-RAGNAROCK TE DESTRUIRÁ- Dijo otro.

-Aplastemos-les.

-SIII...

-Oh, ablando de mi mano izquierda.-Dijo sacando-la y quedando en pose de boxeo.-Gracias al doctor Koetsuji mi izquierda ilusoria ha vuelto, y con las agujas impregnadas con la medicina del maestro Ma aquí, el tratamiento la ha dejado al 80%.

Ellos le ignoraron, solo para caer sin darse cuenta de que había pasado, apenas viendo una sombra golpear sus caras antes de caer inconscientes.

Si eso era el 80% como seria el 100%.

Les dejaron KO allí y se dirigieron de vuelta al Dojo.

Ya casi llegaban de hecho.

-Realmente ya estas bien así, Takeda?

-Bueno, en realidad, según el doctor Akisame estoy al 60% con el brazo izquierdo, pero aun y así es suficiente para vencer y acobardar a los delincuentes en general. Bonito discurso con esos, por cierto.

-Solo dije la verdad.

-Y eso fue lo mejor de todo, Tsukune-kun.

Y con eso, una nueva batalla del nuevo vampiro mas poderoso llegó a su final esperando la próxima.

* * *

>En el Yokai Gakuen...<p><p>

Moka estaba muy preocupada por varias cosas, y si incluso siendo sus conocimientos automáticos, sus notas se resintieron. Dormía muy poco por las noches, cuando dormía, porque tenia pesadillas, no pudiendo descansar bien.

Estaba segura en su momento de lo que le dijo a Tsukune, aunque se arrepintió enseguida de haber sido tan brusca.

Pero entonces...

Por que no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que vivió con esos dos fragmentos de ella.

Por que no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que dijo e hizo por ellas y por extensión ella.

Por que sentía esa hinchazón agradable y calor en el corazón al pensar en el.

Por que el temor y la angustia en pensar que envejecería y moriría en unos siglos cuando ella seguiría joven y hermosa siempre. Por que estaba tan triste de que el tuviera que pasar lo mismo con sus seres queridos al poder vivir tantos siglos condenado a verlos morir a todos salvo ella, Por que le aterraba que la odiara por ello

Por que sentía dolor al pensar que no estaba, al pensar que se fue...y que ella lo provocó.

POR QUE, POR QUE NO PODIA DEJAR DE LLORAR HASTA QUE PERDIA LAS LAGRIMAS Y LAS REGENERABA LUEGO PARA VOLVER A EMPEZAR EL LLANTO DESDE EL INSTANTE EN QUE LE DIJO ESO BAJO LA LLUVIA.

Solo un par de fragmentos de ella lo amaban, no ella, entonces por que.

POR QUE PARECIA QUE SI FUERA.

Toc, toc, toc...

Furiosa por haber visto sus cavilaciones interrumpidas, se limpió lo mejor que pudo las lágrimas, aunque nadie las notaria teniendo en frente a una vampiresa furiosa, y abrió la puerta, solo para calmarse, preocuparse e ilusionarse brevemente al ver quien esperaba al otro lado.

-Madre...-Musitó.

-Moka.-Saludó ella.-Creo que ya has sufrido bastante por lo que hiciste...Y que es momento que tengamos una charla madre e hija.


	6. Chtrr 6 Discipulo y maestro&Madre e Hija

HOLA GENTE. Se que suelo seguir un ciclo, pero me pidieron que continuara ya esta y acepté porque tenia ya una idea mas depurada de como seguirlo y no quería que se me olvidara(Tengo mala memoria, OK?) así que aquí tenéis. Me lo he currado, me merezco un premio. QUIERO MI GALLETITA Y MI SESION DE SEXO CON MI HARÉN XDXDXD

Comentarios:

brian tigre: Gracias, y si, haré que Gin vaya apareciendo de vez en cuando, pero Ma no será su única asociación, MUAHAHAHAHA...

SOUTA-HELLSING-SHUZEN: No te emociones, que fue porque estaba muy libre en ese momento XD El mundo no me suele dar tanta tregua. Gracias, gracias. Me gusta tanto la transformación en el manga de Moka(Mucho mejor que el anime en mi opinion) y de Tsukune cuando usa sus poderes de Ghoul o cuando los obtiene y/o se descontrolan que me la sé de memoria y la mejoré un poco. Cual cosa dices que sale del manga que no lo viste? Traté de plasmarlo bien, aunque como cambié el resultado de la pelea(Kenichi perdió, pero con todo lo que tiene Tsukune no podía perder) así que tuve que cambiar mas cosas. Y si, acabó en el hospital(Su partida de nacimiento dice que es humano, así que no lo aceptaron en el veterinario XD) Haré lo que pueda, que tengo mucho por hacer, pero estate atento. Disfruta.

natiiiiiiiiii: LO SE, SOY GENIAL. Si, aunque se las pondrá chungas(Ya se verá cuando llegue, MUAHAHA...) Disfrutalo.

Silber D. Wolf: Voy tan rapido como puedo, pero gracias :D Disfruta-lo.

krasni: Gracias, y si. La verdad es que como está ahora, Miu no duraría mucho contra un vampiro algo mas débil que Inner Moka, pero desde Kokoa hasta algo por debajo de Inner Moka si que puede apañárselas, aunque seria difícil. Lo mas probable es que la haga aparecer, según como siga el manga y cuanto tenga que cambiar, pero si aparece ya tengo una idea de cuando hacerlo. Disfruta esto, que me he esforzado. Y por favor, actualiza pronto tus historias XD que estoy en suspense XD. Un Saludo.

Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: Primero, de tantos nombres que has tenido, si te lo vuelves a cambiar te llamaré CHAPPY XDXD(Rukia me lo sugirió XDXD) Y luego, GRACIAS, me esforcé, y en este tambien, aunque no sea tan espectacular, en el próximo habrá buenas peleas, lo juro. Disfruta-lo.

juanvideo: Si, habría perdido, pero Tsukune tenia mas experiencia y de mejor calidad al haber luchado a muerte como dije, así que no podía perder con esto. Lo se, solo tenia que hacerlo, hará mas apariciones en un futuro.

matias33: Pues lo siento por hacerte esperar, tengo muchas historias XD Pero AQUÍ TIENES, Y CON LA CONVERSACION MADRE HIJA. La batalla llegará, y mostrará muchas cosas, será difícil también cuando llegue. Y seguiré, tranquilo, hago lo que puedo.

DnK: Gracias, hago lo que puedo XD Y Tsukune y Kenichi a la vez...habría sido demasiado. Sin duda lo de las chicas(A menos que se me vaya la olla XD) Y Shigure veré como me da(O acabará exprimido XD, pero veré lo que hago)

–

–

–

"Es curioso como, día a día, no cambia nada, pero mirando atrás todo es diferente."

–

–

–

-Tsukune.-Llamó Akisame, preparando una reunión con los maestros.-Ven un momento, por favor.

"Espero que no quiera mas piel para su medicina rara" Pensó el vampiro tras acabar de ponerse el dogi yendo hacia la sala del dojo en la que los maestros estaban reunidos.

La presencia que irradiaban no presagiaba nada bueno. Parecía que contenían algún tipo de sádica diversión.

Y ese tipo de diversión nunca acababa bien para el pobre Shinso.

-Tsukune, puedes deducir porque te hemos llamado?-Comenzó Akisame.

-No, sensei.

-Bueno, es bastante simple.-Sonreia Sakaki.-Ganaste contra el delincuente despeinado ese.

-Y eso es...malo?

-No, para nada, ne.-Dijo el maestro de Kung Fu, Ma Kensei.-Pero si problemático. El parecía un tipo importante en la banda. No recuerdas lo de cuando derrotaste a los tres soldados, las tres técnicas, ne?

Era cierto, estuvo dando esquinazo a varios pesados de la banda que pretendían aumentar su prestigio tras eso.

-Entonces...

-EXACTO. ESTRATEGIA SIMPLE Y BASICA.-Exclamó Akisame.-Ahora que derrotaste a un miembro importante mas gente vendrá tras de ti. Y seguirás teniendo que enfrentar a otros miembros importantes de la banda que son enviados en vez de querer subir de rango. Y seguirás luchando contra cada vez mas importantes, atrayendo a mas gente tras de ti. Un ciclo sin fin hasta que toda la banda haya perdido.

-Si...Eso si será problemático...-Se quejó Tsukune recordando los problemas con Anti Tesis.

-Y la conclusión que hemos sacado...Es...-Dijo el maestro de Jiujitsu, iluminando sus ojos como faros(N/A: Lucer largas marca registrada Ryozampaku, no aptas para menores de 16 años XD) con la expresión de esfuerzo y determinación.-QUE ES HORA DE DEJAR DE SER TAN BLANDOS CONTIGO.

-Qu...QUEE?

-APA...NO...APACHAI HA HECHO TANTO ESFUERZO POR SER BLANDO...

"TU BLANDO? NO LO ESTARIA CONTANDO SI NO FUERA INMORTAL." Pensó aun en alarma Tsukune mientras parte de su cerebro le decía que huyera, por la integridad de su eterna vida inmortal.

* * *

>(Al día siguiente en la escuela...)<p><p>

Tsukune tenia la conversación de ayer en mente, recordando los problemas que llegarían sin duda. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó a Nijima a sus espaldas.

-Por que tan preocupado?-Preguntó el "Demonio cara de Alien" a su espalda colocando la mano en su hombro, haciendo que al vampiro casi se le saliera el corazón por la boca.

-NO TE PONGAS A LA ESPALDA DE LA GENTE TAN SIGILOSAMENTE.

-No respondes a mi pregunta.-Se burló Nijima.-Será porque le diste una paliza a un cargo de Ragnarok?

Eso tuvo el efecto deseado, y Tsukune arrinconó al alíen interrogándolo con la mirada.

-Donde escuchaste eso. No, mas importante...Que tanto sabes?

-Eso ya no tiene importancia, dijo sin dejar de sonreír de forma inquietante Nijima, mirando a un lado con la cabeza, como burlándose de el.-AHHHH...AONO TSUKUNE ESTÁ AQUÍ, JUSTO AQUÍ EN MEDIO. UN PASE A LA GLORIA.

-BASTA.-Ordenó Tsukune tapándole la boca.-NO BUSCO PROBLEMAS INNECESARIOS.

-Ohh...Al fin os encontramos, Nijima y Tsukune.-Dijo una voz a espaldas del vampiro.

-Ahhh...-Suspiró Tsukune soltando a Nijima.-Algún día me cobraré todo esto, "amigo" Alíen.

Entonces, mientras Nijima sonreía divertido maliciosamente, Tsukune empezó a caminar como si los delincuentes no estuvieran ahí.

-NO HUYAS, BASTARDO.

-Huir? Dime, te parece un buen lugar para pelear?

Entonces los delincuentes miraron alrededor y vieron que efectivamente era un mal lugar para pelear, y mas para ellos que eran varios. Por lo que callaron y siguieron a Tsukune.

Por su parte Nijima se quedó atrás riéndose para si mismo.

"Amigo? Te estoy usando para entretenerme, Tsukune" Pensaba. "No creo que la gente cambie, aunque actúes diferente o seas mas fuerte...Seguramente solo significa que los demás tienen algo que les hará bajarte de nuevo. No...Realmente has cambiado, no? Ese poder que guardas...Por que no lo usas. NO IMPORTA. SOLO LO HACE MAS DIVERTIDO"

-DIOS...-Exclamó mirando al techo riendo maniacamente asustando a los demás alumnos.- DALE LA DETERMINACION...PERMITELE USAR ESA FUERZA PARA ENTRETENERME...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

(En un rincón bastante oculto del campus...)

-He...Aquí estas bien acorralado, bastardo.-Gruño el líder de los gamberros.-Aquí no podrás huir.

-Huir? Ya se que no sirve de nada huir una vez me habéis encontrado una vez.-Dijo Tsukune indiferente.-Realmente no me gustan las luchas innecesarias, pero si os evito el numero de pesados tras de mi aumentará mas rápido, no?

-Parece que lo entiendes bien.-Dijo uno de los subordinados.-ENTONCES VEN...TE DAREMOS UNA PALIZA.

-Si, lo entiendo muy bien.-Dijo Tsukune fríamente.-Sois vosotros quienes no entienden...

-Que?-Gruñó el líder sintiendo algo de miedo.

-Se refiere a que sois vosotros los que van a recibir una paliza.-Dijo una voz a espaldas de los delincuentes.-No es así, Tsukune-kun?

Los tres gamberros se helaron al oír esa voz. Se prepararon en grupo para combatir a Tsukune, que no creían que pudiese luchar contra varios a la vez. Pero ahora tenia de su parte tras ellos a alguien que sabían que si podía con varios a la vez. Tenia a...

-ITSUJI TAKEDA?-Exclamaron.

-Takeda-san?-Se sorprendió Tsukune.

-Yo, Tsukune-kun. Que pasa? No actúas como tu.

-Todavía estaba algo cabreado con Tsuji, y Nijima me ha echado mas leña al fuego.-Admitió Tsukune.- Eso y el hecho de que no iba a servir huir de ellos...Pero tienes razón, estoy actuando como Moka ultimamente.

-Ma, ma, ma...Solo relaja-te, no te dejes llevar por la ira, eso nunca acaba bien.

-Si, tienes razón.-Dijo mirando a los asaltantes.-Empezemos.

Pero los delincuentes vieron la confianza de Tsukune y estando con Takeda...se asustaron y huyeron.

-Jajajaja...-Se rió "el Puño".-Huyen como perros, con el rabo entre las piernas.

-Y de nuevo, ni una lucha innecesaria.-Se alegró Tsukune, que ya se había calmado.-Gracias, Takeda.

-Bah, no es nada. Con lo que hiciste por mi, esto no es nada para devolverte el favor.-Declaró el boxeador.-En una semana y media podré volver a boxear, e ingresaré en el club de boxeo de la escuela. Y todo gracias a ti y a los senseis Koetsuji y Ma Kensei.

-En serio? GENIAL.-Exclamó el vampiro.-Parece que preparar el ungüento con fragmentos de mi piel y untarlo en las agujas de Ma Kensei sensei fue buena idea.

-Si, aceleran hasta la mitad o menos el tiempo de curación. Es un milagro.-Dijo el boxeador moviendo en círculos el brazo.-Sabes, me alegro de que no te dejes intimidar.-Dijo colocando el brazo en los hombros de Tsukune.-Eres aquel que me venció, no puedes perder con mierdas como ellos.

-Si, aunque prefiero no pelear, no te preocupes por ello.

-ALTO.

Ambos dos se giraron para ver una imponente figura mirándoles desde la entrada del callejón. Se trataba de alguien que ambos conocían.

-Tu eres...-Comenzó Tsukune.

-Ukita.-Terminó Takeda.-Que tal?

-Así que es verdad lo que dicen...Abandonaste Ragnarok.-Sonrió Ukita "El Lanzador".-Sabes? Desde un principio me pareciste interesante...Eras muy distinto a todos nosotros. Y ahora se por que.

Ukita señaló entonces con el dedo(N/A: Pose dramática al estilo "EL CULPABLE ERES TU" XDXD.) y le dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

-Tu no eres un delincuente.-Dijo Ukita.-Eres un deportista. Un boxeador.

Ninguno de los dos se esperaba esa respuesta del discurso de Ukita, y sus miradas impresionadas lo indicaban claramente.

-Ahora ya puedes mover el brazo izquierdo. ASÍ QUE MAS TE VALE SER EL CAMPEON, ENTENDIDO?-Exclamó emocionado el judoka.-Hasta que no lo logres...NO DEJES DE DAR TU MEJOR ESFUERZO, ENTENDIDO? ADIOS, TAKEDA EL PUÑO.

"Tiene grandes amigos." Pensó Tsukune."Y seguro que menos problemáticos que los mios"

En el Yokai Gakuen y en el ryozampaku estornudaron varias personas(Mayormente chicas), junto con un cierto "Alien".

-Gracias.-Saludó Takeda en signo de respeto.-Ukita el Lanzador.

* * *

>(Esa noche, en el Ryozampaku)<p><p>

-BIEN.-Exclamó el maestro de Jiujitsu.-DA COMIENZO LA REUNION OFICIAL DEL RYOZAMPAKU. NO PODEMOS SEGUIR IGNORANDO LA SITUACION. TSUKUNE-KUN ES FUERTE, PERO AUN NO LE HEMOS ENCONTRADO EL RITMO. HEMOS SIDO MUY BLANDOS, CON SU CAPACIDAD...HAY QUE FORZARLO AUN MAS.

Todos, desde Touchumaru, el ratón mascota de Shigure, hasta al Anciano Hayato asintieron, totalmente de acuerdo.

-POR ESO , HE CREADO UN NUVO PLAN PARA SU ENTRENAMIENTO. SU NOMBRE ES...-Exclamó dando tiempo para una pausa dramática, encendiendo las luces largas en sus ojos marca Ryozampacu emitiendo instinto de lucha.- ENTRENARLO HASTA QUE SU VIDA CORRA PELIGRO Y MUERA.

Todos se rieron alegremente aplaudiendo en total acuerdo con el, murmurando un par de "Bravo", "Genial" o "Totalmente de acuerdo".

-Y bien?-Preguntó el anciano acariciándose la barba.-Como piensas proceder con ese plan?

-Primero hacer que viva aquí en el Ryozampaku, y luego, que de su vida a las artes marciales.-Declaró seguro Akisame.-Llevarlo hasta el cansancio con las artes marciales, hasta el punto en que piense que nació con las artes marciales.

Miu, que iba a entregarles unas tazas de té, oyó esa ultima declaración en el pasillo riendo nerviosa y silenciosamente con un tic en la ceja y una gota de sudor estilo anime en la nuca.

-Hacer que las artes marciales sean mas importantes que su propia vida.-Continuó Akisame.-No va a dar su vida a las mismas de todos modos?

-Jojojojo...Dicho de otra forma.-Dijo el anciano levantándose y emitiendo un instinto de lucha similar.-Debemos hacer de el un verdadero discípulo del Ryozampaku en vez de un simple alumno.

-Exacto.-Dijo Akisame extendiendo mas sus luces.-EMPEZA EL AUTENTICO ENTRENAMIENTO.

En ese momento, Tsukune sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo como un latigazo, y por alguna razón lamentó durante un momento ser inmortal.

* * *

>(Hace un par de días, en el Yokai Gakuen, en la habitación de Moka.)<p><p>

-De que querías hablar, Madre?-Preguntó intrigada Moka tras cerrar la puerta.-Y que quieres decir con "castigo".

-Creo que mas que indicártelo, tengo que hacerte ver lo que ya sabes, Moka.-Sonrió ella.-Dime, por que estas tan destrozada y por que lloras tanto?

-Que?

-Moka, soy tu madre, no hagas como que no se de lo que hablo.-Sonrió tranquilizadora.-La regeneración shinso no es tan buena cuando solo te da mas dolor, no?

-No...no lo se, madre.-Dijo ella.-Estoy muy...

-Confusa?

-Si.

Moka no podía dejar de pensar en Tsukune, junto a la pregunta que le acababa de hacer su madre, además de las que ya se hacia ella misma.

Por que no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que vivió con esos dos fragmentos de ella.

Por que no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que dijo e hizo por ellas y por extensión ella.

Por que sentía esa hinchazón agradable y calor en el corazón al pensar en el.

Por que el temor y la angustia en pensar que envejecería y moriría en unos siglos cuando ella seguiría joven y hermosa siempre. Por que estaba tan triste de que el tuviera que pasar lo mismo con sus seres queridos al poder vivir tantos siglos condenado a verlos morir a todos salvo ella, Por que le aterraba que la odiara por ello

Por que sentía dolor al pensar que no estaba, al pensar que se fue...y que ella lo provocó.

POR QUE, POR QUE NO PODIA DEJAR DE LLORAR?

-Moka, es Tsukune, no?-Dijo Akasha.- Es mas que evidente lo que ocurre, así que...

-Madre, la única respuesta posible a esto es que yo...realmente...yo...yo lo...

-Lo amas.-Sentenció Akasha.-Esto ha estado siempre muy claro. Así que...por que lo rechazaste, y de forma tan brutal. No me digas que es porque no se lo ganó, no te crié para ser una embustera.

Moka no podía dejar de temblar. No de miedo, sino de confusión y tensión. Sabia que su madre no la estaba reprendiendo fuertemente, eso ya lo hacia ella misma. No, Akasha trataba de ayudarla a salir de ello.

-Pero yo...yo no puedo amarle.-Dijo Moka.-No nació vampiro, aun si no es contra la ley...

-NADIE, después de haber combatido a Alucard y haber vivido se atrevería a pensar mal de cualquiera de los dos, Moka.-Señaló Akasha.-Eso ya no es excusa.

-No está a mi...

-A tu nivel?-Cuestionó con algo de enfado la castaña mayor y destilando sarcasmo.-No, claro que no. Supongo que un humano que soporto el infierno de ida y vuelta por ti varias veces, arriesgando su vida y su humanidad, y hasta su alma no vale la pena. Un compañero por el cual la mayoría de las vampiras entregarían su inmortalidad a menos que sean perras frías y arrogantes hambrientas de poder. No eres una de esas perras frígidas, no?

-No, pero... El es solo un mortal. Vivirá siglos pero...

-Y?-Destrozó sus excusas de nuevo la Dama Oscura.-Es a causa de TU sangre que el perdió su condición humana completa y obtuvo tal longevidad. Lo verías envejecer y morir? Y que? Ahora el también verá envejecer y morir a todos sus seres queridos, y además no tendrá ninguna compañera para consolarlo. Podrías haberle hecho vampiro por completo, inmortal, y pasar la eternidad juntos, así que cual es el problema.

-Yo no quiero...

-No quieres que, Moka?

-No quiero alejarlo de lo que ama.-Explicó ella su razón sollozando.-Ya he puesto un gran muro entre el y lo demás, si lo hago inmortal, no los vería de nuevo nunca, no se reunirían.

-Moka, yo he conocido a Tsukune, TE AMA, mas que a cualquier cosa.-Declaró Akasha.-El lo daría todo por ti, porque para el, sin ti no tiene sentido.

-No es solo eso.-Dijo Moka llorando.- Snif...El...desde que lo conocí y entró a nuestro mundo..Sniff...No ha hecho mas que sufrir por mi...Mi sangre casi lo destruye varias veces...Casi lo convierte en un monstruo desquiciado como Alucard...casi destruyó su misma alma...Yo solo le traigo dolor y sufrimiento...

Moka se abrazó a su madre cuando la misma la abrazó contra ella, llorando abiertamente.

-Hahhhabb...LE SEPARÉ DE TODO, LO CONDENÉ AL DOLOR, LE HICE SUFRIR COMO NADIE...-Chilló ella con ríos de lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos.-Y LO HIZO...SIN ARREPENTIRSE Y SONRRIENDOME...SONRIENDO A QUIEN LE DIJERON QUE ERA UNA ILUSION...MENTÍ CUANDO DIJE QUE NO ESTABA A MI NIVEL. SOY YO QUIEN NO SE LO MERECE.

Moka siguió un rato llorando y gritando, dejando salir todo su dolor durante unas horas, y Akasha, como buena madre, se quedó a su lado consolándola.

-Dejalo salir todo, Moka, pero piensa una cosa.-Dijo Akasha.- El lo hizo por voluntad propia, Moka. Es el quien debe juzgar si te lo mereces o no, y parece que juzgó que sí.

-Ya es tare...Snif...Madre.-Sollozó la vampira.- Le arranqué el corazón aquella tarde...y lo hice pedazos.

-Curioso, el dijo algo similar.-Dijo Akasha, hundiendo mas a Moka.-Pero, sinceramente, creo que te perdonaría.

-No me lo merezco.

-Quizás si, quizás no.-Sonrió Akasha.- Moka, dijiste que no estaba a tu nivel, que era muy débil, y sabes que hace ahora? Entrenar para demostrar que no es verdad. El tuvo un power up luchando contra Alucard, su sello ya no podía retenerlo y tuve que hacerle uno a medida. Entrena para merecer ese poder, para usarlo correctamente y para merecerte a ti, a quien tiene en el puesto mas alto. Y desde ahí decidir su destino. Y Moka, si no lo intentas y te disculpas, tu no estarás en ese destino.

-Pero...

-Moka, aun si todo lo que dices en tu contra es verdad, lo hiciste porque no había mas remedio, hiciste lo mejor en su momento en general.-Explicó la shinso mayor.-Ha llegado el momento de que seas algo egoísta y mires mas por ti. Lucha por el, Moka.

-Yo...

-El te sigue amando, Moka, pero eso podría cambiar algún día si no luchas. Ahora ya no es como antes que le tenias asegurado, fue un buen golpe, aun puedes conseguirle, pero...deberás ganártelo.

-Realmente puedo arreglar esto?-Preguntó Moka.- Podrá amarme de nuevo, y esta vez ser felices?

-Solo si te esfuerzas por ello. Puede que las otras dos Mokas fuesen partes de ti, pero nunca dije que fuesen pequeños fragmentos.-Explicó Akasha.-Moka, la Moka externa iba a ser una copia mía injertada como escudo para la interna, que era solo la tercera parte de ti. Pero cometí un fallo. La parte que quería insertar ya existía, mi copia desapareció, y quedó el lado de ti que mas se parece a mi, sin las características que lo reprimen u ocultan. La mayor parte de ti pasó por todo eso con el, Moka, tu misma lo hiciste. Siempre dices la frase "Conoce tu lugar", así que dime, cual crees que es el lugar de Tsukune?

-Allí donde desee.-Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Ahora yo te digo: Conoce tu lugar, Moka.-Sonrió Akasha.-Dime, Moka, cual es tu lugar.

-Mi lugar es...a su lado.-Afirmó con una sonrisa esperanzada.

(Tiempo presente, la tarde del día siguiente de la reunión del Ryozampaku, patio de la escuela)

En clase de educación física, Miu estaba de turno con las chicas haciendo natación. Aparentemente había habido en el pasado roces con los chicos siendo pervertidos y unas pocas chicas siendo Androfobicas o mejor dicho, Misandromas(Odiar a los hombres, al estilo Motoko en Love Hina, o Akane de Ranma ½ al principio), así que los chicos estaban abajo en las pistas haciendo atletismo.

Bueno, para ser sinceros, PE acabó hace un rato, pero siendo la ultima clase del dia, Miu y las chicas se quedaron un rato, mientras los chicos se fueron...

A excepción de Tsukune y unos delincuentes que se colaron en los terrenos.

Miu salió del agua y miró hacia abajo por la reja, solo para ver a Tsukune evitando a los gamberros y llevándolos a alguna zona mas discreta.

-Ara? Parece que lo persiguen de nuevo.-Se rió la rubia.

-No creo que sea algo de lo que reírse.-Dijo la delegada de la clase, y presidenta del club de jardinería.-Furinji-san, acaso conoces a Aono-kun?

-Ah? Si.-Admitió Miu mientras se dirijan al vestuario.

-Que relación tenéis?.-Dijo la delegada cambiándose de ropa mientras la rubia se quitaba la suya.

-Bueno, somos amigos.

-Y haces algo mas con el?-Preguntó la presidenta mientras pensaba "Que grandes tiene los pechos".

-Bueno, tenemos pensado que viva con nosotros en mi casa.-Dijo Miu descuidadamente antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.-AHH...Se supone que era alto secreto...

-Tu eres del tipo de gente que no sabe mentir, no?-Dijo la presidenta con una gota estilo anime en la sien.

(Con Tsukune)

-Mataku.-Se quejó Tsukune, rodeado de gente inconsciente.-Otra vez una pelea sin ton ni son.

(En el Ryozampaku, mas tarde)

Llegó el momento...el momento de ejecutar el plan...

- 51, 52.-Contaba gritando el shinso ante la atenta mirada de Akisame, que implacable y armado con una vara de bambú, supervisaba las flexiones que hacia en tres tocones de madera el shinso, que si no las hacia correctamente, al apoyarse en el brazo izquierdo, caería y uno de los troncos chocaría contra su cabeza.- 53...

Al canto de "53", Akisame golpeó la mano de Tsukune para desequilibrarlo y que tuviese que recuperar el equilibrio, tal y como hizo, entrenando fuerza, resistencia, reflejos y equilibrio...usando el miedo como incentivo.

-54, 55...

-Tsukune es increíble.-Se impresionó Apachai apuntando en una libreta.-Puede contar hasta 50 el solo...Que viene tras el 10

-El...on..ce.-Dijo con su calma habitual Shigure, cuidando de su espada.

-Uf...Es agotador...-Murmuró Tsukune.

-Bien.-Dijo sonriendo tranquilizador.-Llegaremos hasta aquí hoy. No tenemos que forzarnos demasiado.

Tsukune rodó, cayendo de la impresión al oír eso, y se quedó mirando al sensei, que tenia una mirada nerviosa.

-Que...Que ha pasado?-Cuestionó Tsukune.-Normalmente dirías algo como "Patético, logras menos que un niño de 3 años" o algo así. Que es esta amabilidad repentina?

-Jajajaja...Claro que no, nuestro dojo es siempre un lugar muy amable, no?

"QUE MIERDAS PASA AQUÍ?"

Posteriormente, Tsukune estaba en un sparring con Miu, esquivando golpes el uno del otro. Pero en un momento, cuando Tsukune lanzó un puñetazo, Miu apoyó su pie y su mano en el brazo de Tsukune y rodó en el aire colocando la pierna alrededor del cuello del vampiro y el pie en su nuca, rodando para lanzarlo al suelo y Contraproyectando Tsukune durante la caída para inmovilizarla.

Fue inútil, y justo antes de tocar el suelo, Miu giró en el cuerpo de Tsukune y cayó en su espalda con el de bruces al suelo e inmovilizándole los miembros.

"Bueno, al menos casi la pillo esta vez."

-Hey, Miu, no te pases.-Dijo Sakaki apareciendo con una escalofriantemente cálida sonrisa.-Tsukune, estas bien?-Preguntó agarrando a Miu del Dogi y levantándola.- Vamos, Miu, sal de encima.

-Qu...que está pasando? Incluso Sakaki-san está raro.-Dijo pensativo el shinso.- Normalmente diría "Acaba con el" o algo así.

-Yo? Ni pensarlo.-Dijo el maestro de Karate con la misma cálida y escalofriante(Por lo de ser inusual) sonrisa.-Este es un Dojo divertido y amigable, no? Venga, seca-te el sudor o pescaras un resfriado.

A Tsukune le estaba empezando a dar migraña, y no sabia siquiera que los vampiros pudieran tener migraña. QUE DIABLOS ESTABA PASANDO? Una pequeña parte de el le decía que se aproximaba el Apocalipsis.

-Esto es...Raro.-Entonces vio al gigante Tailandes, Apachai, aparecer por el pasillo despreocupadamente.- Ah...Apachai-san...

-UUWWAAAAA...APACHAI NO SABE NADA.-Exclamó el maestro de Muay Thai.

Se hizo un silencio tenso.

-Aun no había preguntado nada.-Dijo Tsukune con una mirada de sospecha, acercando la mirada a Apachai, que estaba confundiéndose sobre que hacer.-Que pasa? Tienes que decirme algo.

-APPPAAAAA...APACHAI NO SABE NADA. LE DIJERON A APACHAI QUE NO DIJERA NADA.

Entonces Tsukune notó un escalofrío y se giró, para ver a Shigure asomada en una esquina murmurando-le algo.

" Que? Que dice" Pensó. "Parece que diga...Huye."

Pero justo en ese momento una mano enorme la amordazó y se la llevó.

"Esa era...La mano del anciano?"

(Sala de estar, cinco minutos después)

-QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?-Exigió Tsukune tras reunir en la sala a todo el Ryozampaku.-LLEVAIS TODO EL DIA ACTUANDO EXTRAÑO. QUE ESTAIS TRAMANDO?

-Hmmm...Dime, Tsukune-kun.-Comenzó Akisame.-Te gusta el Ryozampaku.

-Por supuesto, es un lugar importante para mi. Ya habría huido si no, no?

-Ya veo, ya veo.-Sonrió como aliviado y alegre el maestro de jiujitsu.-Parece que ya está decidido, Anciano.

-Si, es bueno que dijera eso en vez de un simple "SI", Jojojo...

-JejejejEJEJE...-Se reía el Karateca de 100º Dan.-Así que eso es lo que pensabas.

-WAIII! KAMIKAZE! TEMPURA!-Adivináis quien lo dijo? Exacto, Apachai.

-EH?-Se cuestionó el alumno.-Que se acaba de decidir.

-Está decidido que seas NUESTRO DISCIPULO, por supuesto.-Declaró Akisame.- Lo que conlleva tener tu hogar, tu tiempo y tu dinero con tu maestro. Podrás practicar las 24 horas del dia las artes marciales, por las artes marciales y ara las artes marciales con tu vida. HAS SIDO ELEGIDO PARA RECIBIR UN HONOR INCALCULABLE. ESO ES SUERTE.

-Okay.-Dijo Tsukune sinceramente.-Perfecto, sin problemas.

-ENHG?-Dijeron todos.

-En serio? Durante un momento pensamos que huirías y que tendría que convencerte con el argumento de vivir con Miu, con oportunidades para el romance y...

-MA KENSEI.-Exclamó Miu muy roja y tratando de acertar de un escobazo al chino, que la esquivaba ágilmente.

-Bueno, si sufriendo así he ganado tanto y mejorado mi control, entonces solo significa que lograremos mas con esto, no?-Argumentó Tsukune.-Además, que es lo peor que puede pasar, que me matéis? Si por casualidad lo lograrais, que lo dudo, solo podréis hacerlo una vez, y significará que no tenia lo necesario.

-Jojojojo...Buen argumento, Tsu-chan.-Se reía el anciano.-Hablas como un verdadero vampiro y como un artista marcial.

-Estas seguro aun sabiendo que podrías morir, Tsukune?-Preguntó Akisame.

-Si. Aunque soy inmortal.

Entonces todos los maestros le miraron fija y seriamente, emitiendo un gran instinto de lucha que ensombrecía la habitación, e iluminándola con las luces de faro que surgían de sus ojos. Tsukune se heló al ver y sentir eso, con sus instintos gritándole, no, rugiéndole que huyera o que usara sus poderes de vampiro para defenderse, pero logró reprimirse, manifestándose únicamente el rasgo de sus pupilas hendidas como las de un reptil o un gato.

-En tal caso, Tsukune...A partir de hoy eres oficialmente el discípulo del Ryozampaku.-Expresó serio el anciano.

-De hoy en adelante no nos llamarás "sensei".-Explicó Sakaki.-Nos llamarás "Shishou".

-HAI, SAKAKI-SHISHOU.

Sakaki entonces se rió tímidamente mirando a un lado sonrojado mientras los demás aplaudían.

"Se está avergonzando?"

-Bueno, yo quiero empezar tu entrenamiento, pero...

-Koetsuji-shishou?

-Antes tengo un importante favor que pedirte. Esta bien?

-Eh? Vale.

-NO MUERAS.

-PERO QUE TIPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO TIENES PENSADO?

-NO TE PREOCUPES, ES SOLO UNA PRECAUCION. Y SI MUERES...IRAS AL CIELO.

-NOOOOO...PIEDAD...-Suplicó el vampiro siendo arrastrado por el anciano.

-Apa, pobre Tsukune.-Se limpió una lágrima Apachai.-Va a sufrir mucho, Apa.

-Tu eres...el mas peli...groso.-Dijo en su tono habitual Shigure.

Dos minutos después, Tsukune estaba haciendo abdominales. En el aire. Colgando por las piernas en vertical. Sobre una hoguera cerca de su cabeza cuando estaba colgado.

-GGYYYYAAAAAAGHHH...ASESINO.-Exclamaba por el miedo y el dolor usando sus abdominales para moverse hacia arriba por el vientre y por la espalda, de un lado al otro.-ESTO ES BRUTAL...

-Kukuku...A esto se le llama...Danza de las llamas.-Recia Akisame que era el que aplicaba este "entrenamiento".

-EL NOMBRE NO ES EL PROBLEMA.-Respondió el shinso.

"AAGGGHHHH...SI NO MUEVO EL TORSO SE QUEMA, Y SI NO MUEVO LA ESPALDA TAMBIEN, AHHHHHGGGG...". Pensaba tambien.

-Las personas solo revelan su verdadera fuerza ante el peligro.-Explicó Akisame en una de sus peroratas filosóficas.- Como tu talento es escaso, debemos hacer que te arriesgues para tener buenos resultado. Con esto, es difícil mantener el fuego, pero...Esfuerza-te.

Con Shigure el entrenamiento también fue...diferente. Tsukune tenia que mantenerse en posición cuadrada con manzanas sobre su cabeza brazos y piernas.

-No debes...moverte.-Explicó Shigure.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero...¿Que tipo de entrenamiento es este?

-Para perder...el...miedo.-Respondió ella agarrando la espada en su espalda.-O algo...así.

-QUE? ALGO ASÍ? GYAAAAAA...

CHIN. Shigure desenvainó a gran velocidad su katana cortando por la mitad todas las manzanas, pero sin rozar a Tsukune, el cual se asustó como el infierno, pero no se movió de donde o como estaba.

La maestra entonces empezó a poner manzanas nuevas en su cuerpo.

-Ahora...los...shuriken.

Tsukune miró a un lado y vio a Akisame tachando algo de una libreta.

-Aun no ha huido, he de tachar esta apuesta.

-NO HAGAN APUESTAS SOBRE ESTAS COSAS.

-Era una broma. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

"Este tipo en verdad hace bromas? Y para que es este entrenamiento de ahora?"

-Como sea, Tsukune-kun. Lo mas importante en una pelea...-Explicó Akisame.-Es el VALOR.

"CO...COMO SABIA QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?"

Y con Sakaki fue algo como...

-ORARARARARARARARA...-Gritaba el karateca.

-GYAAAAAAGGGGAAAA...

Sakaki empujaba a Tsukune con un arnés que lo tenia atado por las piernas, obligándole a moverse con los brazos mientras apoyaba en ellos todo el peso, haciendo como de carretilla a gran velocidad. Con Sakaki forzándole a ir mas rápido.

-LAS PIERNAS SON 3 VECES MAS FUERTES QUE LOS BRAZOS. POR QUE CREES QUE ES ESO?-Preguntó el maestro de karate.-PORQUE LAS USAS PARA CAMINAR, YO TAMBIEN CREO ASÍ.

-NO...NO EMPUJES TAN RAPIDO. QUE ME CAIGO DE CARA.

-Oohh...También se mantiene aquí?-Preguntó Akisame tachando algo mas de la libreta.

"No, no era ninguna broma."

-Si quieres ser fuerte, tus puñetazos han de ser fuertes como tus patadas.-Dijo con los faros en los ojos marca Ryozampaku mientras sacaba un cartel que decía "By Akisame.".-Y tus patadas tan precisas como tus puñetazos.

Finalmente llegó la tarde, y con ella el turno de...

-APA. ES EL TURNO DE APACHAI.

Tsukune no se movía. No sabia si hacerlo. Si ahora seria mas duro, como era normalmenteel de Apachai antes, entonces ahora...

"Alucard, nos veremos pronto."

-APA. No te preocupes.-Dijo Apachai al ver su expresión.-Akisame dijo que no hiciera cosas demasiado extrañas.

-Ah, entonces...

-HAREMOS LO DE SIEMPRE.-Dijo chocando sus puños en los guantes de boxeo emitiendo el "Brillo del Ryozampaku".

"Bueno, de eso puedo salir bien parado aun."

En la otra punta de la casa, Miu recogía la ropa...

CRASHHHH... POOWWW...

Hasta que una figura rompió la pared y se incrustó en el suelo frente a ella, obligándola a esquivar. La figura también rodó y esquivó, saliendo de los escombros.

Era Tsukune.

Con el cuello en un ángulo extraño.

CHAS. CRACK.

Con un par de crujidos y golpes secos, el cuello se ajustó en su sitio al recolocarlo bien Tsukune, quedando intacto.

-Por favor, eso es inquietante...-Se quejó Miu muy aturdida por eso.

-No es a propósito, el cuello no me lo rompo por gusto...Es Apachai quien no se contiene.

Ya tras la cena, con Tsukune algo cansado, bueno, bastante cansado, Ma Kensei decidió recompensar-lo con su "entrenamiento".

-Es hora de entrenar? A estas horas?

-Algo así, ne.-Dijo el maestro de Kenpo chino.-Un entrenamiento peligroso, pero siendo un vampiro no te quejaras de que sea de noche, no? Sigueme.

Se acercaron al bosque que había por jardín en el recinto..

-El Ryozampaku en realidad es grande, es la primera vez que veo esto.

-Shhhh...Calla.

"Hm?" Se preguntó el vampiro. "De ahi sale vapor?"

-Esas...-Señaló el chino.-Son las aguas termales.

-Aguas termales?-Susurró impresionado el shinso.

-Si, hace tiempo, por alguna razón, Apachai se puso a cavar por 3 días seguidos y las encontró, ne.

"Y el monstruo soy yo? A que jugáis?"

-Y por que es esto un entrenamiento peligroso?

-Ahhh...

Entonces oyeron unas risitas femeninas y Tsukune lo vio claro.

Miu y seguramente, no, seguro que Shigure estaban tomando un baño.

Normalmente Tsukune se iría cortésmente, pero tanto sufrimiento la adolescencia el acoso abrumador de su harén en la Yokai...Decidió dejarse llevar por una vez por las hormonas.

Ambos empezaron a arrastrarse entre los arbustos.

-Ma Shifu.-Exclamó susurrando.-No debemos, esto es irrespetuoso.

-Ahh...Entonces por que me sigues, ne?

-No...Solo trato de detenerlo. Detenga-se, Shifu.-Dijo sin convicción.

-Ahh...Que malo eres Tsu-chan.-Se rió el chino.-Hm? No te muevas.

Ma Kensei usó una rama para pulsar una cuerda frente a el, accionando una trampa, un pico de bambú que habría empalado a aquel que se le cruzara.

"QUE INFIERNOS"

-Son trampas de Shigure.-Explicó el chino.-Están por todo alrededor de las aguas termales.

-Esto es realmente un entrenamiento peligroso, Shifu.

-Debemos avanzar rápido.

-Si Shifu.

Y empezaron a moverse arrastrándose como comandos en la guerra, accionando y esquivando trampas, tales como una bola de pinchos de bambú balanceándose hacia el maestro, o un foso de estacas para Tsukune que casi le dio un infarto, por lo que Ma tubo que abofetearlo. En ese momento, se profundizó la relación de maestro y discípulo.

-Resiste, Tsu-chan.-Pidió el chino despertándolo de una bofetada.-Solo falta un poco mas.

Cualquier obstáculo en su camino fue superado por ambos juntos.

Tras unos arbustos, entre el vapor en el agua pudieron ver una larga cabellera rubia. Y ambos lucharon para ver.

-QUE DIABLOS PASA.-Exigió la figura rubia levantándose y girándose, mostrando un muy muy muy musculado cuerpo y una larga barba así como sus ojos brillando como los faros de un coche. Era el anciano, Hayato.-SI VAIS A ENTRAR HACEDLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ.

Del susto, a Tsukune se le escapó el alma por la boca...Y a su alma también se le escapó el alma por la boca(No os encantó esa imagen? XDXD) mientras Ma Kensei trataba inútilmente de huir, ya que el anciano los agarró a ambos y los metió en el agua.

-DISFRUTAD...-Exclamó el anciano.- DEL BAÑO.

-Shifu, fallamos.-Dijo Tsukune.

-Ma, ma, habrá mas oportunidades.

-JOJOJOJO...No te desanimes, como en una lucha, no hay que rendirse.

-Hai, daré lo mejor.

-Oh, y Tsukune, toma.-Dijo el anciano sacando un refrigerador portátil.-Sabia que Ma Kensei te traería aquí, así que traje esto, pensé que te iría bien, Jojojo...

Al abrirlo se trataba de un par de paquetes de transfusión de sangre, que Tsukune bebió alegremente refrescándose y alimentándose con la relajante sensación del agua caliente.

(Al día siguiente, en la escuela.)

-MIRA ESTO, TSUKUNE.-Exclamó Nijima en la hora del almuerzo interrumpiendo la comida de Tsukune y Miu.-TRAS VENCER A TSUJI, LLEVAS DIAS SIN TOPARTE CON NADIE PARTICULARMENTE IMPORTANTE, SOLO SOLDADOS RASOS EN BUSCA DE FAMA, Y TU RANKING A BAJADO MUCHO. Lograr que suba de nuevo va a ser difícil.

-Y eso a mi que, Nijima?-Preguntó el vampiro sin dejar de comer.

-NO ES LA HORA DE COMER TRANQUILOS.-Dijo el alíen cogiendo el bento del almuerzo.

-HEY, QUE ESO LO HIZO MIU.

-DEJATE DE TONTERIAS.

-DEVUELVEME EL ALMUERZO, ALIEN.

Tsukune derribó a Nijima recuperando el bentou y sentándose sobre su "amigo" inmovilizándolo.

-HEY, TU MEJOR AMIGO SOLO SE PREOCUPA POR TI.

-Y QUE? SOLO HICISTE ESE RANGO PARA TU BENEFICIO.-Exclamó el shinso.-DE TODAS FORMAS NO PRACTICO LAS ARTES MARCIALES PARA TU MALDITO RANKING.

-Ohh..Y por que las practicas entonces.

Tsukune tuvo un tic de nervios, cosa que todos notaron y lo miraron intrigados.

-He pasado por mucho, Nijima, con ello gane también mucho...mas de lo que me correspondía.-Dijo el vampiro.-Pero no me sirvió para cuando lo habría necesitado. Quiero ganarme lo que he logrado y mostrar a alguien que se equivocaba.

-Heee? Solo eso?

-No espero que tu lo comprendas, pero lo que logré me obliga a ir lejos en las artes.

-Y los delincuentes?

-No pienso buscarlos activamente, pero si me los topo haciendo de las suyas...Los detendré.

Entonces la gente empezó a aplaudir, emocionados.

-OHH...ES LO MAS GENIAL QUE HE ESCUCHADO.

-YA HABIA OIDO QUE SOLO PELEABA CONTRA DELINCUENTES.

-GENIAL, TSUKUNE. TE SEGUIREMOS DONDE SEA.

-ESFUERZATE, TSUKUNE.

-GYAAA...-Gritó Nijima levantándose y quitándose a Tsukune de encima.-DEJAD DE IGNORARME.

Entonces miró a Tsukune.

-Ya sabes, no? Es poder que tienes.

Esto hizo que Tsukune lo mirara. Como sabia Nijima de su poder?

-No puedo usar toda esa fuerza por ahora.

-AUN Y ASÍ. MAS A MI FAVOR. CREES QUE PODRAS PROTEGER A TODO EL QUE VEAS ACOSADO POR DELINCUENTES? TIENES MUCHAS ESPERANZAS QUE CONTESTAR.

-Algo lograré.-Dijo indiferente Tsukune.

-En tal caso te daré algo de información.-Dijo sacando su Ipadordenadoralien(XD).

-Por que sigues aquí?-Preguntó Tsukune. Nijima solo le ignoró y le mostró la foto en la pantalla de un tipo de pelo largo rizado y despeinado.

-Kimoto Assahi, de 3er año. Boxeador como Takeda, y de un nivel similar a cuando os enfrentasteis.-Explicó Nijima.-Fuerte como un río fluyendo, ingresó a Ragnarok hace poco. Si le vences tu rango subirá de nuevo.

-Yo no lucho por el beneficio personal de otros.

-Haa? Joder con el héroe.

-Vete al infierno un rato, quieres?

-HA, SIEMPRE ESTOY BUSCANDO DELINCUENTES PARA QUE PRACTIQUES. NO SABES APRECIAR LAS COSAS.

-Lo que sea.

Las horas pasaron en la escuela, haciéndose mas tarde. Tsukune regresó a clase y se encontró una nota.

-Hm? A ver: Tengo algo importante de que hablarte.-Leyó.-Por favor ven al cobertizo de detrás del gimnasio. Miu.

"Hmm...Algo importante? Que será? Y por que el cobertizo?"

-Bueno, iré a ver.-Dijo saliendo para ir a dicho lugar.

Poco se imaginaba que una vez que se fue, de detrás de la cortina salió Nijima, sonriendo y riendo maliciosamente con su tétrico aspecto habitual y con los ojos brillando plagiando al Ryozampaku.

Finalmente, Tsukune llegó al cobertizo.

-Miu-san, me llamaste?

Dentro no estaba Miu, sino el delincuente del que le habló Nijima, Kimoto Assahi, y un compinche clavo/pelado(De relleno puramente XDXD) pegándole a un alumno y robándole el dinero.

Se quedaron los tres luchadores mirándose fija y seriamente un momento.

-Soltadlo y devolvedle el dinero.-Ordenó Tsukune.

-Heh? QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES QUE ERES?

-AHORA.-Espetó fríamente con autoridad, asustándoles, pero decidieron no mostrarlo... y atacar.

-VAMOS A MATARTE PEDAZO DE MIERDA.

Pero cuando los puñetazos estaban por tocar a Tsukune, este saltó y se agarró al marco superior de la puerta, doblándose por el abdomen cerrando las piernas contra el, y luego las estiró de nuevo apoyando su peso y aplicando bastante fuerza pateando a cada uno en la cara, saltándoles a ambos varios dientes y rompiendo las gafas de sol de Assahi. Antes de que perdieran el conocimiento les dijo:

-No volváis nunca aquí, gamberros baratos. Conoced vuestro lugar.

Y entonces quedaron inconscientes.

Al aterrizar, Tsukune no pudo evitar pensar.

"Grr...Me parezco demasiado a Moka cada vez que me enfado, pero este tipo de idiotas me sacan de quicio. Son a penas mejores que Saizo y los Hagure Ayashi."

-WAAA...-Exclamó asustado el estudiante al verlos caer inconscientes ante el. Se quedó mirando a Tsukune con miedo e hizo ademán de darle la cartera.- Este...esto...

-Eh? Eso es tuyo, no?-Dijo Tsukune señalando lo obvio aliviando al estudiante.-Vete a casa, no creo que te molesten mas estos dos.

-Gra...gracias. Eres el de los rumores, Aono de 1º-E, no? ES TODO VERDAD.

(N/A: Explicación. Esto vendría a ser como que los sucesos de la Yokai fueron la secundaria o el instituto, y esto seria como batxillerato. Solo tenéis que ir con ello XD)

Y se fue corriendo entusiasmado.

-Que diablos habrá pasado en realidad.-Y entonces, mirando el reverso de la hoja de la nota lo entendió al ver la cara dibujada en miniatura ahí.-NIJIMA.


	7. Chapter 7 Mas entrenamiento Hay Yokai?

-ARRIBA.

La voz de Akisame resonó fuertemente en los oídos de Tsukune, haciéndole saltar exaltado por el extremo ruido repentino.

-YAAAAAHHHHHH...

Ya hacia una semana que Tsukune empezó a vivir en el Ryozampaku. Una autentica semana infernal.

Y cada día era peor, y le sorprendían con una nueva locura. Y los inventos de acondicionamiento de Akisame lo hacían mas retorcido.

-QUE PASA? QUE PASA?-Preguntó exaltado y desvelado por el susto el vampiro.-UN TERREMOTO?

-No.-Respondió Akisame, levantando y mostrando el despertador.-Simplemente ya es temprano.

-EH? Son solo las 4 de la mañana.

-Si te levantas temprano, podrás hacer mas, mucho mas durante el día.-Dijo convencido el maestro de Jiujitsu.-Además, un vampiro quejándose por no dormir cuando hay poca luz?

-Sabes que no todo es como en Hollywood, verdad?

-Eso no le quita validez a mi punto.

Poco después, Tsukune estaba vestido con su Dogi de entrenamiento, con una cuerda a la cintura atada a un gran y pesado neumático en el que se montaba Akisame mientras Miu, que se había despertado también con el ruido, los despedía.

-Hoy correrás 5 kilómetros antes del desayuno.-Dijo Akisame, ya sentado y acomodado en el neumático, con su látigo enrollado en su mano(Que aun me pregunto por que lo tenia ya por adelantado antes de conocer a Tsukune).

-Por alguna razón la única diferencia que veo es que es antes del desayuno.-Comentó Tsukune con una gota estilo anime en la sien, con la sonrisa nerviosa temblando mostrando y ocultando a intervalos su colmillo derecho.

-Que os vaya bien.-Animó Miu.-Y Tsukune, recuerda que hoy te toca la transfusión.

-Hai.

-Kukukuku...No bajes la guardia, Tsukune-kun...-Dijo Akisame, con los ojos en "Luces largas marca Ryozampaku registrada".- HORA DE TRABAJAR.

Y segundos después de eso, Tsukune se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad, recibiendo latigazos periódicos, que por culpa de su curación y regeneración no dejaban de doler o se adormecían, cosa que maldecía en voz alta a la vez que a Akisame.

* * *

>(¾ de hora infernal de Latigazos en puntos de dolor arrastrando a Akisame que cargaba escondidas varias estatuas pequeñas de piedra de Buhda en el kimono)<p><p>

-Bien.-Se animó Sakaki, con el pecho al descubierto mostrando totalmente sus muy notoriamente desarrollados músculos y exhalando vapor de su boca al espirar espíritu de lucha.-Por las mañanas es mi turno. MIS PUÑOS NO TE GOLPEARAN EN SERIO, ASÍ QUE ATACA SIN MIEDO.

-HAI.-Dijo lanzando un puñetazo Tsukune, a una velocidad asombrosa.-HYAAAAA...

POOOFF...

No, el puñetazo no acertó en Sakaki ni de coña. Fue Sakaki, que a velocidad relámpago, había impactado una poderosa patada lateral ascendente en la cara del joven Shinso, mandándole a volar dando vueltas con pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre.

-MUY LENTO.-Gritó entusiasmado.

Tsukune aterrizó de espaldas en el suelo, con un moratón en la mejilla humeando por la fricción y la fuerza del golpe y ya desapareciendo curándose.

-Los puñetazos no...Pero patadas si, eh?

-POR SUPUESTO.-Exclamó seriamente el maestro de Karate.-Aun si puedes acercarte tanto como para negar un golpe, has de prestar atención al alcance de las patadas.

"No puedo creer que bajara mi guardia con eso, después de entrenar tantas veces con Moka"

-Entendido. No lo volveré a olvidar.

Después, durante el desayuno, pasó lo de siempre, Tsukune apenas comió porque los maestros le birlaban la comida. Por suerte, no habia forma en que quisieran robarle la transfusion de sangre, así que se alimentó bastante bien.

(Unas dos horas despues.)

-AHHHH...Que bien.-Suspiró con alivio Miu.-Desde que viniste siempre me ayudas con las compras, Tsukune. Muchas gracias.

-No, no es nada.-Dijo el restando importancia.-Siempre estoy para echar una mano. Pero...

Entonces vemos que cada pierna de Tsukune tiene una cadena con una bola de plomo de prisionero o de hierro quizás, de unos 20 kg cada una.

-Porque incluso solo comprando he de llevar estas cosas?

-Debe ser el amor hacia el discípulo.-Se rió Miu.

-No quiero ni imaginar como seria el odio entonces.-Murmuró en respuesta el shinso.- Pero al menos ahora puedo acompañarte en paz. Antes siempre nos molestaban los maestros.

-Si, es cierto.

-Y con todo este esfuerzo, pronto llegará el dia en que pueda proteger a todos.- Dijo Tsukune en voz algo baja.- Incluida tu.

-Ara? Has dicho algo?

-AHH...NO, NADA.

Clic.

En ese momento, Tsukune sintió como le cerraban algo en la pierna.

-Pero antes de poder proteger a otros, debes ser capaz de protegerte a ti mismo, ne.- Dijo Ma Kensei, saliendo de la nada y cerrando una cadena mas atada a otra bola a la pierna de Tsukune.

-DE DONDE SALES? AHHHGGG...ME PUSO OTRA PESA.

Una mañana de calentamiento típica en la nueva vida de Tsukune en el Ryozampaku.

* * *

>(En otro lugar, en un dojo oculto)<p><p>

-OTRA VEZ.-Gritó el entrenador.

-SI, ENTRENADOR.-Gritaron dos de los alumnos, de piel algo enrojecida, cargando dos grandes garrotes, gruesos como arboles cincelados. Lentamente su piel se enrojeció mas y sus entrenados musculos se abultaron, mostrando un cuerno cada uno. Eran Oni.-OOOOOOOOhhh...

CRACK PAMM CRACK.

Cada uno impactó los garrotes con toda su fuerza en el cuerpo del líder, entrenador y capitán del grupo, quien había dado la orden.

El líder no se inmutó, pero los garrotes se rompieron por la fuerza del golpe.

-Lo veis? Legendarios por su fuerza, pero ni dos agresivos Onis rojos, con sus garrotes reforzados por Yoki pueden herirme en mi forma humana.-Explicó.-Si bien es cierto que me he reforzado con Yoki, un simple humano con este entrenamiento extremo podría resistir golpes de ariete con daños mínimos, medianos en el peor. Esta es mi voluntad. PODEIS CORRESPONDERLA?

-SI, HAIJI TAICHO.

-NO OS OIGO.

-HAI, HAIJI TAICHO.

-PERFECTO.-Exclamó satisfecho el capitán.-Lo habéis encontrado?

-Si, Taicho, lo localizamos.-Dijo uno de los chicos entrenados notoriamente.

-Perfecto. CLUB DE KARATE DEL YOKAI GAKUEN.-Llamó Haiji.- Aprenderéis como las artes marciales son el camino de la superación, observando al mejor Karateka, un simple humano. VAMOS AL RYOZAMPAKU.

* * *

>(Al dia siguiente, en el Ryozampaku)<p><p>

-HAAAAAAA...

Tsukune lanzó velozmente un puñetazo contra Miu, pero esta lo desvió hábil y fácilmente saliendo lateralmente por fuera del rango y empujando levemente a un lado el brazo.

Miu lanzó una patada alta contra la cabeza del joven, pero este la detuvo con el brazo.

-Has de atacar mas, Tsu-chan.-Dijo despreocupadamente Ma Kensei.

-No es fácil, es muy muy rápida.-Murmuró este, deteniendo como podía varios golpea a una velocidad pasmosa.

-HYAA...

Miu dio un giró en su propio eje y lanzó desde el suelo y estirando la pierna una patada ascendente,pero Tsukune la detuvo. Entonces, empujó la pierna para ganar tiempo y desequilibrarla y trató de lanzar una patada a la pierna que ascendería hasta la cadera.

No funcionó. Miu aprovechó el empujó para dar una rueda esquivando.

Al levantarse la rubia en guardia, Tsukune ya lanzaba un muy veloz puñetazo, con buena coordinación, pero similar a un "Puñetazo Telefónico"(Golpe de boxeo, básico y muy simple de ver, aunque muy fuerte) y con la guardia baja.

Deslizándose por el ataque, Miu impactó con fuerza, pero aun mas velocidad y precisión en la boca del estomago de Tsukune, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Este, en la caída se recuperó, y se movió antes de que Miu atacara, cerrando cruzando las piernas para trabar las suyas.

Miu lo evitó saltando, pero entonces, con ella en el aire, Tsukune se alzó de un salto y probó con otro puñetazo.

Pero era en realidad un Yamazuki.

Y Miu lo vio. Detuvo el golpe al estomago y debió el de la cara, y justo mientras un pie se posaba en el suelo, otro se alzó en una patada ascendente, impactando en la cara de Tsukune.

-Bien, eso es suficiente, ne.-Dijo dando una palmada.-Por un lado estoy contento y por el otro veo que necesitas mas repeticiones, Tsukune. Veo que ves bien las aperturas, uno, por muy maestro que sea, siempre tiene un área desprotegida, cosa que detectas bien, pero...Aun no dejas los movimientos pendencieros.

-Movimientos pendencieros, Shifu?

-Si. Estuviste mucho tiempo luchando y golpeando por instinto sin estilo. Has entrado bien en los verdaderos y útiles movimientos marciales, pero aun hay momentos en que los olvidas y golpeas a la antigua, con la guardia muy baja, centrado solo en esquiva y golpe. Eso ha de solucionarse, no siempre podrás esquivar, y la guardia es mejor para preparar un golpe efectivo.

Hubo un silencio mientras Tsukune media su respuesta.

-Vais a aprovechar aun mas mi regeneración para torturarme, no es así?

-Tu lo has dicho, ne.

"Ahhh...Quizás necesite otro punto de vista" Suspiró mentalmente Tsukune. "Quizás lo miro por el punto de vista que no es. Quizás necesite algún consejo de otro punto para ayudarme a recordar esto de otra forma"

* * *

>(Poco después, frente a la habitación de Sakaki)(Sigo sin saber si Sakaki es su nombre o su apellido).<p><p>

La idea perfecta.

Claro, lo ideal seria preguntarle a Akisame, después de todo también es un filosofo y un pensador, pero Tsukune le vio salir y desaparecer antes de poder preguntarle nada.

Entonces se le ocurrió:  
>"Estoy enfocándolo de forma como un humano, y aun si he tardado en asimilarlo, ya no soy humano, ni de lejos. Cual es el maestro que tiene una forma de pensar mas similar a un vampiro?"<p>

Todos tenían algo que había visto en alguna ocasión en Moka o sus parientes, pero no era eso lo que buscaba. Era algo de lo que ya sabia, alguna pauta general básica.

Y ahi lo encontró. Aun si era solo en el enfoque básico instintivo, muy superior al Ghoul, pero aun no vampiro en pauta de comportamiento.

Sakaki Shio.

Toc Toc.

-Pase.-Se oyó a Sakaki al otro lado de la puerta corrediza después de que Tsukune tocara.

-Con permiso.-Dijo tratando, y fracasando, de abrir la puerta.-Que pesada.

Convocó algo de su Yoki, de forma leve, provocando ningún cambio, y usándolo para convertirlo en fuerza física, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

-Oh, lograste abrir la puerta? Noté que usas-té Yoki, pero tan poco?-Alabó Sakaki, que parecía que ya se dirigía a abrir la puerta.-No está mal.

-Gracias, Shisho.

-Y que querías.

-Consejo.

Tsukune entonces le explicó su problema.

-Buscas dejar tu habito de lucha callejera? Si, es un problema, te hace bajar la guardia. Tus reflejos te cubren y ocultan bien, pero será un problema en un futuro. Pero...Por que no le preguntas a Akisame?-Preguntó cogiendo una cerveza de la nevera de su cuarto.

-Koetsuji Shisho salió.

-Hmmm, ya veo.-Dijo abriendo la botella, cortándola de un tajo de mano en un golpe de karate, haciendo un vaso.- El problema es el enfoque. No lo miramos del ángulo correcto.

-SI, LO MISMO PENSÉ. Por eso vine aquí también. En este caso eres mas apropiado que Akisame.

-Yo? Eh...Uh...Si... Pero...-Tartamudeó sonrojado y sorprendido.-Por que?

-Se mire como se mire, ya no soy humano. Soy un vampiro. Va variando según el individuo, pero en lo mas básico del raciocinio(Y por eso me refiero a vampiros y no Ghouls), eres el que tiene el enfoque, aun si es básico, mas parecido a uno.

-HAHAHAHA...Supongo que si. Bueno, no olvides que hay mucha gente que tiene miedo de pelear. Aprovecha-lo todo.

-Todo?

-Si. Como no bajar la guardia? Y si desvías parte de esos reflejos? Entrena para no esquivar sino mantener por reflejo. Busca no ser tu sino tu cuerpo quien recuerde mantener la guardia.-Explicó.-Si quieres vencer a tus oponentes, no lo olvides, tu también has de estar alerta. Para centrarte en eso, defiende-te, observa. Y aprovecha toda oportunidad.

-Pero como?

-Eres un depredador, no? Piensa en tu defensa como la cobertura para acechar a tu presa.

Tsukune, entendiendo al fin, se sorprendió. Como se le pasó algo así.

-Come sea, yo suelo derrotarlos de un golpe sin necesidad de pensar.-Dijo dando un trago.- No hagas mucho caso, se me sube la cerveza.

"Es como dice. Como con Miu, ya me cubro para observar al enemigo. No es que baje a menudo la guardia en mi posición, es que lo hago muy pronto. He de mantenerla hasta el impacto y aprovechar sus huecos."

-Ya entiendo...

-Tsukune...-Llamó el karate-ka.-Solo recuerda mantener el carácter mientras observas, para aprovechar cualquier hueco. Y no dudes en tomar cada oportunidad: AHI ES DONDE TOMAS LA VICTORIA.

-HAI.

* * *

>(Poco después, en el patio, tras varios ejercicios de estiramiento para relajar los músculos)<p><p>

-Ahhh...Mejor.-Suspiró Tsukune.-Pensar como un depredador, eh? Como se me pasó?

POM POM POM.

-Vaya, esa es una buena forma de tocar a la puerta.

-ABRAN.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

-ABRAN.

-Que Ya va...-Dijo exasperado Tsukune.- Quien es?

No hubo respuesta, solo un pequeño pulso de Yoki, como un mero flujo, seguido de un fuerte.

PPAAAAAMMMM...

La puerta se abrió, saliendo disparada como catapultada, de forma violenta y repentina.

Cuando el polvo del golpe se disipó, Un hombre muy musculado. Su expresión mostraba una gran contracción en la cara, conteniendo emoción. O algo mas.

-HE DICHO ABRAN. NIO QUEREMOS HACER ESPERAR AL CAPITAN.

-TAJI, TE HAS PASADO.-Exclamó una voz en el fondo.-QUIERES QUE CAUSEMOS UNA MALA IMPRESION? PUEDE QUE HAYAS HERIDO A ALGUIEN.

-Pe...pero Haiji Taicho. No habrían y...

-EL MUNDO NO GIRA A NUESTRO ALRREDEDOR IDIOTA.-Exclamó el mencionado capitán, impactando con fuerza un puñetazo simple contra su subordinado, clavándolo de cara en el suelo con el mismo y agrietándolo.-YA HA DICHO QUE YA HABRIA, YA HAS VISTO QUE HAS TENIDO QUE HACER PARA ABRIR. NO ES FACIL, Y QUIZAS HAS DAÑADO UN ENTRENAMIENTO.

-Lo...Lo siento, Taicho.

-Hay que ver si hay heridos y...

FWOOOSSHH...

El viento onduló en una oleada, como con un abanico gigante, mientras se sentía un poderoso yoki fluyendo contenido.

Todos miraron a la figura que había sido arroyada por la puerta, con el kimono ondeando por el aura de yoki rojizo fluyendo en el, que levantaba la puerta.

Con una mano.

Tan fácil como si fuera de papel.

-Muy bien. Decidme como fue una gran idea irrumpir en propiedad privada a la fuerza y dañándola.-Dijo Tsukune en un gruñido que dejaba entrever sus colmillos, y con el pelo tapándole los ojos.

POOOM. Dejó la pesada puerta en el suelo, levantando polvo y aterrorizando a los recién llegados. No tenia por que ocultar poderes. Eran yokai también, así que daba igual.

-Esa voz...Y esa clase de Yoki...-Dijo el capitán.-Tsukune? Aono Tsukune?

-Eh?-Dijo mostrando sus ojos castaños Tsukune una vez su yoki se apagó, observando al capitán y reconociéndolo.-Tu eres...Miyamoto Haiji.

-EXACTO, QUE BIEN ENCONTRARTE.-Exclamó alegre.-No esperaba verte aquí, tras desaparecer con tantos rumores y tras ser una leyenda en la escuela. Como te va? Y que haces aquí?

-Bueno, muchas cosas pasaron.

-Empiezas a parecerte a Ruby.

-Hahahahaha...pero sin masoquismo, aunque aquí es una tortura.-Se rió Tsukune.-El caso es que entre esas cosas, acabé como discípulo de este dojo.

-HEEEHHH? ERES EL DISCIPULO DEL RYOZAMPAKU?-Exclamó sorprendido y shockeado por lo inesperado Haiji.-Pe...pero...este es un dojo legendario, casi imposible de encontrar. Como acabaste aquí?

-Normalmente diría que de casualidad. Pero me jugaría la mano a que el director y otra que yo me se lo tenían planeado.-Murmuró.-Y vosotros? Sois aun el club de Karate del Yokai Gakuen? Que habéis venido a Hacer?

-NO SEAS TAN FAMILIAR CON EL CAPITAN.-Exclamó uno, aparentemente nuevo, del club que acompañaba a Haiji.-Y HEMOS VENIDO POR LA PLACA DEL RYOZAMPAKU.

-SIIII...-Vitorearon todos.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto.-Murmuró Haiji.

-Alborotadores de nuevo, no?-Le dijo Tsukune.-A que veníais realmente?

-El Ryozampaku tiene a los mas prestigiosos y poderosos artistas marciales. Queríamos ponernos a prueba. Personalmente quisiera luchar con Sakaki Shio, el maestro de Karate.

-Y DESTRUIR EL DOJO.

-SI.

-CALLAOS, PANDA DE SALVAJES.-Gritó Haiji, silenciándoles.-Perdona-les, son unos irrespetuosos.

-No lo son todos siempre que me los topo?

-POR QUE ERES TAN CASUAL CON HAIJI TAICHO.

-SILENCIO GUSANOS. ESTE TIPO ES MAS FUERTE QUE YO. AONO TSUKUNE EL LIDER DEL GRUPO DEL CLUB DEL PERIÓDICO.-Exclamó Haiji, silenciándoles, y esta vez inculcándoles temor y respeto hacia Tsukune.

-A...Aono?

-Aono el monstruo? El líder del Haren?

-He oído que es un ghoul que devoró su lado salvaje y se hizo invencible.

-No idiota. Es el que venció a AntiTesis y salvó la escuela. Creo que es un vampiro, como Moka

La mención de Moka le dio un tic en la ceja a Tsukune, pero no dijo nada mientras continuaban las habladurías.

-Este esmirriado es ta fuerte? Dicen que derrotó a los terroristas, Fairy Tale.

-Como pudo atraer a todas esas chicas y yo no?

"Lo típico de siempre."

-Bueno, pasad, disculpad mientras aviso a Miu.-Le dijo Tsukune a Haiji.-Ella lo administra todo, y yo soy muy nuevo aun por aquí.

-Claro. Este es tu terreno después de todo Hahahahaha...-Dijo Haiji.-Sabes, cuando me topé a Gin el otro día no me lo creía, dijo que vivías por aquí, pero no dijo nada del Ryozampaku.

-Bueno, estoy en medio de un jaleo, como siempre, así que no quiero atraer multitudes.-Dijo Tsukune empezando a guiarles.

-Tienes la mejor y la peor de las suertes.

-Dime algo que no sepa, Haiji. Como es que Gin ya no va a clase y tu si, por cierto?

-Bueno, ambos eramos unos pendencieros en primer año, y Gin y yo repetimos. Y no tuve suerte en segundo año, me descuidé mucho por el club.-Explicó el riendo.-Con lo de fairy tale, nos promovieron, pero yo quedé, solo en 3er año mientras que el hizo una prueba y logró el graduado.

-Hmmm Mal por ti, no? Pero aun y así te ha ido bien.-Dijo Tsukune mientras les hacia pasar al salón.

Luego se dirigió a otra puerta y fue a buscar a Miu mientras los demás esperaban.

-Mi-san. Miu-san...

-Eh? Que pasa Tsukune? Hay problemas?-Llamó la rubia, que estaba planchando la ropa.

-Según a quien le preguntes. El caso es que han venido a retar al Dojo.-Explicó el joven shinso.

-Oh, ya veo. Vinieron muchos?-Preguntó la rubia, quitando y apagando la plancha.-Hay que ir a atenderles.

-Tu? No están los maestros?

-No. Shigure-san salió a hacer algo, el abuelo está de viaje, Akisame y Ma kensei están en sus clínicas, Sakaki fue a comprar cerveza, y Apachai le acompañó.-Relató ella.

-Esto no creo que les guste.

-Bueno, voy a atenderles.-Dijo cogiendo una tetera con te que estaba preparando antes y un vaso. Si eran muchos, se le ofrece al líder.-Disculpen.

Miu colocó ante el líder la copa, ya llena de te.

-Ca...CAPITÁN, NO BEBA.-Dijo uno de los seguidores a Haiji.- SEGURO QUE ESTÁ ENVENENADO.

-Silencio. El honor de este Dojo está impoluto, a diferencia de muchos de vosotros. No necesitan jugar sucio, teniendo a Aono.-Le siseó Haiji, sonriendo-le luego a Miu.- Muchas gracias, señorita.

-No hay de que. Eres conocido de Tsukune-san?

-Íbamos a la misma escuela hace poco.

-Oh, ya veo.-Respondió ella apenas inmutándose. Había conocido a Gin y pasado mucho tiempo con Tsukune. Y Haiji parecía un gran tipo.-En fin, toma la libreta, anota el nombre del dojo y el estilo.

-Okey. Esto pasa a menudo?-Dijo tomando la libreta y un bolígrafo, firmando en el mismo.

-Bastante. Ahora, cada retador ha de pagar 10000 yenes.

-ESO ES MUCHO.-Exclamó alguien.

-ES JUSTO, IDIOTAS.-Exclamó Haiji.-NO PODEMOS VENIR CON EXIGENCIAS SIENDO INTRUSOS. CREEIS QUE ESTE DOJO SE MANTIENE A BASE DE ORACIONES?

-Lo, lo sentimos, Taicho.

-Perdona-les.-Pidió Haiji con una reverencia.

-No es nada. Y también podéis pagar 20000 y retar todos a la vez.

-Yo prefiero el individual.-Dijo sacando una cartera y dándole los billetes.-Podría luchar contra Sakaki Shio, por favor? El karateka de 100º Dan...Me gustaría probarlo con mis puños.

-Ah, si, lo olvidé. Lo siento, pero salieron todos. Yo seré el oponente que enfrentareis.

-QUUEEEE? No tienes oportunidad tu...

-Silencio.-Espetó Haiji.-Alguno de ellos volverá pronto?

-Si. Sakaki-san fue solo a buscar algo, así que no debería tardar precisamente, y Apachai-san está con el.-Explicó ella.

-Esperaremos entonces. Quizás pueda tener un duelo amistoso con Tsukune mientras tanto, no?

-No veo por que no?-Dijo Tsukune.

-Por cierto, sigue tu racha, eh?-Se burló Haiji.

-Racha?

-Si, hombre. Allí donde acabas, acaban rodeándote preciosidades esculturales.- Se rió el capitán, mencionando algo que les dio envidia a los hombres presentes, y haciendo que Miu se sonrojara y gruñera de rabia por algo instintivamente, aunque no se notó.-No iras a repetir la situación?

-Espero que no, hay cosas que es mejor que sean únicas.

-HAHAHAHAHA...Muy cierto. No quieres quitarte eso?-Dijo señalando a los brazaletes Haiji mientras se ponía en pie.-Podrían romperse.

-No, no se romperán, son indestructibles.-Dijo Tsukune, levantándose también, al igual que el resto del equipo de Karate.-Es un sustituto del candado.

-Oh, ya veo. Suena mas útil.

-Lo es. Vamos al tatami?

-OYE, TU, AONO. NOS DAN IGUAL LOS RUMORES QUE HAYA DE TI...-Exclamó uno de los miembros.-COMO TE CREES CAPAZ DE DESAFIAR ASÍ A HAIJI.

-Callate.-Espetó frío Tsukune, silenciándolos de miedo, y preocupando a Miu, pero se calmó al oir sus siguientes palabras.-Que recuerde, el me ha pedido un duelo. Sabes? Normalmente soy muy amable, y no pienso cambiar eso, pero...Idiotas como tu, insistiendo constantemente cada uno hasta que he de derrotarlos me están empezando a cansar.

-Y si no callo que?

-Tatsumi...-Gruñó Haiji, apunto de ponerlo en vereda, pero una gran oleada de Yoki lo silenció.

Tsukune había liberado parte de su sello, soltando una aura rojo sangre con tintes negros y purpúreos sobrenaturales como las mismas sombras, y miraba intensamente con ojos rojos de pupila afilada, mientras pequeños murciélagos de niebla negra se producían en su aura.

-Entonces, yo, Aono Tsukune, el discípulo del Ryozampaku trataré contigo. No permitiré que sigas avergonzando a Haiji-san y al hogar de mis maestros de esa manera.

Fue una buena frase, pero la clave que los calló a todos fue la de "Avergonzar a Haiji". Realmente le tenían en gran estima.

Una vez el uno frente al otro en el tatami, Haiji le preguntó.

-Tsukune, fue buena idea? Mostrar tus poderes frente a Miu-san...

-Eh? No es nada, ella ya sabe la historia.-Le contestó Tsukune sonriendo.-Por eso vine aquí en realidad. Tuve un power up, y quiero ganármelo, además de poder usarlo bien. Por eso todos en el dojo lo saben.

-HAHAHAHA...Tipico de ti. Bien dicho, y lejiste un buen sitio.

-Empiezo a pensar que lo eligieron por mi.

-Si, algo así has dicho antes. Empezamos?

-Hai.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia ceremonial.

Una vez alzaron las cabezas, se miraron a los ojos y entraron en posicion.

Haiji tomó la iniciativa y dio un veloz movimiento hacia delante, lanzando un puñetazo frontal recto hacia la cara de Tsukune.

"Lento" Pensó impresionado. "Es mucho mejor que Takeda, pero si lo comparamos con Miu y Apachai es muy lento. Aun si no usa su transformación..."

Pensando, casi le acierta el puño en la cara, pero apoyó las manos sobre el dorso del puño y saltó por encima de Haiji, esquivándole.  
>"...aun es muy hábil y experimentado. Mierda, mis reflejos callejeros de nuevo"<p>

Antes de que Tsukune aterrizara, Haiji ya estaba a medio camino de una veloz y poderosa patada.

"MIERDA. A ver, como si fuera la presa..."

PAFF.

ZAS.

Tsukune paró el golpe, absorviendolo y desviándolo mientras aprovechaba el apoyo de la pierna para colocarse de pies al suelo y evitar todo daño.

De ahí, lanzó una poderosa patada circular, que impactó en las costillas de Haiji.

Se le notaba que era muy muy dolorosa. Por suerte no se rompió nada, ya que ninguno de los dos usaba su verdadera naturaleza, ni siquiera mas que el simple flujo de yoki como cualquier artista marcial el ki.

Pero ahí, Haiji le atrapó la pierna con fuerza con el codo, manteniendo la guardia, y lanzando un puñetazo con la otra. Si lograba impactar, había posibilidad de que también le rompiera la pierna.

Pero Tsukune no se quedó quieto.

Apoyó todo su peso en la pierna agarrada a la vez que daba un paso adelante, logrando soltarse con ello, y deslizándose por dentro del golpe.

-AHI.-Exclamó mientras lograba impactar un poderoso puñetazo en la boca del estomago de Haiji, mientras su propia guardia alta, que logró mantener al cambiar su enfoque, se deslizaba apartando la de Haiji.

POOOOMMM.

El puño es clavó en el estomago de Haiji con una gran fuerza, que sorprendió a todos, Tsukune incluido.

"Este es el resultado del acondicionamiento de Akisame."

-G..GWAAA...Agh...HAhaha...Viste un pequeño hueco mas fácil de acceder sin que lo viera en mi guardia...Y lo ampliaste con la tuya.-Declaró Haiji.-Menudo monstruo, que ocurrencias...tan locas como tu fuerza...

Tsukune solo retrocedió en posición de guardia de Karate, observando a su rival tambalearse mientras ambos sonreían.

"Aecha a tu rival desde tu guardia, y cuando veas oportunidad de golpear...APROVECHALA." Recordó Tsukune. "AHI ES DONDE SE RECLAMA LA VICTORIA."

Después Haiji atacó de nuevo. El truco no volvió a funcionar, pero aun y así, pese a que Tsukune cobró unos cuantos golpes también, logro impactar la mayoría.

Primeramente, Haiji impactó en el abdomen de Tsukune con una patada lateral. Ahí, Tsukune logró impactar una patada giratoria en el costado, en la parte blanda, de Haiji.

Posteriormente un shuto o golpe cortante en la cabeza por Haiji resultó ser una finta para abrir un hueco vulnerable en su defensa, golpeando su cara, pero eso lo dejó muy abierto, y Tsukune impactó un golpe de vuelta a la cara de Haiji y logró al tambalearlo, una patada giratoria en el pecho de este.

Tras un rato sin poder impactar, ambos estaban a punto de dar un golpe, Haiji un golpe cortante en la cabeza de Tsukune y Tsukune una parada giratoria digna de Moka o Akasha.

Pero dos manos detuvieron sus golpes.

Dos enormes y muy musculosas manos.

-Oioioi, una buena diversión la que habéis montado aquí.-Dijo una voz. Era el maestro de Karate, Sakaki.-Pero es suficiente, un maestro ha llegado.

-E...ese tipo...-Dijo uno con admiración.

-El maestro de 100º dan.

-SAKAKI SHIO.

-Así que vinisteis a retar al dojo?-Preguntó Sakaki a Haiji, soltándole a el y a Tsukune.

-No, yo venia a una competición amistosa.-Declaró Haiji, palpando-se los golpes, que empezaban a dejar moratón.-Pero ellos son demasiado arrogantes y decidieron hacer un asalto haga lo que haga.

-Apa...Es bueno que no seáis malos, Apa.-Dijo Apachai, apareciendo y revelando que estaba sentado entre los miembros del club de karate.-Solo entusiastas.

-Tu también eres demasiado entusiasta, Apachai.-Le dijo Sakaki.-Buen trabajo Tsukune, te he estado viendo un rato. Veo que nuestra charla funcionó.

-Hai, Sakaki-shisho.- Dijo Tsukune retrocediendo, dejandole sitio a su maestro.

-Bien...Que cuota han pagado, Miu?

-La individual.

-De uno en uno, eh? Bien, será entretenido.

* * *

>(Una hora después)<p><p>

21 costillas rotas.

13 fisuras de tibia y femur.

8 Contracturas y conmociones graves.

6 conmociones cerebrales.

Y todo en menos de 10 minutos. El resto fue lo que tardaron en llevarlos a la clínica de Akisame para que los arreglara.

"Así saca fondos el Ryozampaku. De los asalta dojos"

En ese momento estaban frente al autobús del Yokai Gakuen.

-Khekekekeke...Tanto tiempo chico.-Se rió el conductor, fumando su puro.- Parece que el caos y nuestro mundo te persiguen Kekekeke...

-No me lo recuerdes.-Dijo para luego dirigirse a Haiji.-Estas bien?

-Si, aunque tu maestro parece un monstruo Hahahahahaha...Estaré bien en poco tiempo.

-Es un alivio. Seguramente Gin ya les dijo, pero...saluda a las chicas de mi parte al volver, quieres?

-Tenlo por seguro.

Y entonces, deportivamente, estrecharon las manos.

Despues de eso, el autobus se fue.

-Ese fue un buen trabajo.-Le dijo Miu a Sakaki.-Hoy tendrás una botella de cerveza mas.

-De verdad? GENIAL AHAHAHAHA...-Se alegró el maestro.

* * *

>(En otro lugar, unas noches después)<p><p>

POOOM.

PPAAFFF.

ZAAAS.

Una figura, estilizada y femenina giraba y pivotaba entre varias figuras fornidas, derribándolas a poderosos golpes, principalmente patadas, varias en la cara.

Pero no era para nada normal.

Las figuras caídas eran de seres extraños, algunos eran:

Onis.

Otros eran un par de Tengu, y otros de otras especies.

En definitiva, Yokai.

Y la figura que les derribaba de un solo golpe, tenia un aura roja y purpurea rodeándole.

Muy similar a la de Tsukune.

-No puede ser...Toda la unidad Yokai...-Susurró uno de los que aparentemente eran humanos.

-Esa siniestra aura yokai...-Dijo el líder de los Yokai, un Jorougumo, bastante herido, que había visto su nube de veneno inútil, así como sus telarañas.

-Los rumores eran verdad, veo...También tenéis yokai colaborando con humanos en vuestra banda.-Dijo la chica, mostrando sus ojos de pupila afilada y rojos, volviéndose verdes y de pupila normal al calmarse su aura y desapareciendo.-Sabéis, cuando los yokai y humanos se unen mucho salen seres como yo sabíais?

-Esa aura siniestra en ese poderoso yoki...esos ojos rojos...Vampiro? Pero por lo que dices...eres una hanyo.-Murmuró volviendo a su forma humana el líder, lentamente desmayándose.- Dham...pir...

Puff...

Y entonces se desmayó.

-Veo que no todos son idiotas.

Se giró y empezó a caminar, como yéndose, mostrando que aun había subordinados para los suyos. Habia traído humanos de su bando, totalmente conscientes y leales a ella para esto.

Solo eran 4, pero fuertes.

-Los humanos son todos vuestros, chicos.

-SI, KISARA-SAMA.

Fue una masacre.

* * *

>(A la mañana del dia siguiente, en el Ryozampaku)<p><p>

Los maestros de Jiujitsu, kung fu, karate y Muai Thai: Akisame, Ma Kensei, Sakaki y Apachai, se entontaban todos en la misma sala.

Akisame, que estaba leyendo un libro de anatomía dijo:

-Ha pasado un tiempo...Creo que es un buen momento para empezar a enseñar a Tsukune las "Técnicas Básicas". Que opináis vosotros?

-Hmmm...Tienes razón. Sera algo duro, ne.-Respondió el chino, que estaba leyendo una revista porno.-Pero ya deberíamos empezar.

-Aun si tenemos en cuenta que no es humano, dejemos eso de lado. En terminos de habilidad, su talento no es extraordinario, solo el de un chico normal.-Dijo Sakaki, que estaba haciendo flexiones haciendo el pino, con un solo brazo, y entonces saltó con la mano y dió una voltereta en el aire para ponerse en pie.-Si lo empezamos a entrenar muy pronto...El chico acabará mal.

Apachai había estado entrenando sus patadas, pateando repetidamente varias pelotas a la vez, y mientras lo pensaba, estas iban cayendo.

-Si le enseñamos muy lentamente, Apachai cree que Tsukune vivirá mucho tiempo.-Dijo un segundo antes de patear velozmente cada pelota en décimas de segundo, mandándolas al techo, donde se quedaban frenadas y dando vueltas.- De cualquier forma sois muy rudos con el, solo que es inmortal.

-Tu no eres el mejor para decir eso.-Le recordó Sakaki.

-Ahhh...Uhh...Oid...-llamó Tsukune, que estaba en el patio, al lado de Akisame, que estaba en la puerta, con las piernas abiertas y los pies sobre dos troncos, y con Shigure a su espalda mientras hacia flexiones.-Tenéis que...discutir...ugh...si vivo o muero...estando aquí yo?

-65...66...67...68...-Contaba las flexiones Shigure.

-No, no, estaria interesado en lo que piensas.-Dijo Akisame.- Seria un entrenamiento mas directo. Quisieras probarlo? O quieres pensarlo?

-No, ya me va bien, cuando empezamos?

-Mañana..será tu descenso al infierno.-Dijo teatral y siniestramente Akisame, dándole escalofríos a Tsukune.

"En donde me has metido, Akasha? No importa si son 100, 200, o incluso 1000 años...HARÉ QUE TE ACUERDES DE ESTA."

* * *

>(A la tarde, en la escuela)<p><p>

-Yo regaré por aquí, Izumi-san.-Dijo Tsukune, cargando la manguera. No era oficialmente miembro del club de jardinería, pero era relajante, y podía ayudar.

-Muy bien.-Contestó alegremente la mencionada. Luego miró con duda l vampiro y preguntó.- Ettoo...Kenichi-san, pasas mucho tiempo con Miu-san, no?

-Eh? Bueno, hay muchas cosas de por medio...

-Ya veo. Acaso vosotros dos estáis...-Comenzó, pero se vio interrumpida por una voz familiar.

-TSUKUNE.-Llamó la voz. Era el boxeador, Takeda.- Hey, como te va?

-Takeda-san. Como te va?-Saludó alegre el vampiro.

Takeda sonrió alegre y abiertamente y levantó el brazo izquierdo, agitándolo enérgicamente.

-GENIAL. Mi brazo izquierdo resurgió.-Dijo como si le tocase la lotería.-Si no fuese por ti y por el doctor, esto no seria posible. Me he unido al club de boxeo de la escuela.

-No, no fue nada.

"Total, a Koetsuji-shishou le gusta jugar con los miembros ajenos, y mi piel creció tan rápido que casi no la eché en falta."

-Entonces, al final no te lincharon por traidor?-Preguntó con preocupación Tsukune.

-Nah, Ragnarock está muy ocupado últimamente.-Dijo despreocupadamente el boxeador de piel bronceada.- Mi ex superior, Nanjou Kisara, fue promovida. A Tsuji le hundió aun mas. Lo derrotaste y ahora lo echaron a un lado.

Si, eso sonaba como un duro golpe. Pero en tal caso deberían haberle dejado en paz.

"En serio, las agrupaciones chungas siempre acaban mal conmigo: Hagure Ayashi, Antitesis, Fairy Tale..."

-Así que estas bien por ahora? Bien. Pero...si te sale algún problema, avisame.

-HAHAHAHA...Eres un gran amigo. Se cuidarme solo, pero lo tendré en cuenta, Tsukune.- Afirmó Takeda despidiéndose con la mano.-Y manda un saludo a tu asombrosa cariñito luchador por mi, quieres?

-Okay, suerte.

Y se fue, dejando a Tsukune sonriendo y a Izumi pensando "Asombrosa cariñito luchador?".

Tsukune tomó la regadera y empezó a seguir regando las plantas. Izumi hizo lo mismo.

-Entonces...-Comenzó de nuevo a preguntarle al vampiro.-Tu y Miu-san sois...

-Está fría.-Se quejó una voz interrumpiéndola.

Una cara puntiaguda afilada y familiar de rasgos extrañamente marcados y muy extraña salió mojada de entre las hojas, con una sonrisa diabólica y maligna.

-AAAHHHGGGG...-Chilló de horror la chica de las gafas, colocándose aterrada tras Tsukune.

-NIJIMA.-Exclamó con hastío el vampiro.-Que haces aquí? Que rayos quieres.

El alíen, salió de entre las hojas y ramas de los helechos, sin borrar esa sonrisa maligna suya.

-Siempre estoy recolectando datos. Donde otros los mencionan y ocultándome donde no notan mi presencia.

"Y aun me pregunto como lo hace para ocultarse. Ni siquiera mi radar de vampiro puede encontrarlo."

-Tsukune. He escuchado que Kisara fue promovida a los "Siete Puños".

-Kisara de nuestra escuela, no?-Pregunta serio el vampiro, sabiendo que esto es importante.- Es una de los lideres, no? Y que es eso de los "Siete puños"?

-Bueno, si, es una líder, y su autoridad solo se expande.-Dijo mirando la pantalla de su...aun no se que es esa cosa.- Y siempre está tras tu huella. En cuanto a los siete puños...Son aquellos que poseen habilidades excepcionales, los mas fuertes e influyentes, solo bajo las ordenes directas del líder, "Kensei". Llamada la Valkiria por hacer sus subordinados a aquellos que vence, y una experta en Taekwondo...sabia que era buena, pero entrar en los siete...no, ahora los "Ocho Puños", es demasiado.

-Bueno, eso si es preocupante.

-POR SUPUESTO, IDIOTA. POR QUE NO VAS A DERROTARLA?-Exclamó el alíen, clicando la pantalla de su artilugio repetidamente.-Mierda, mis planes no van tan rápido...

-Planes?

-COMO SEA. Has de fortalecerte mas y derrotarla rápido. Sino, será imposible.-Declaró el.- Según los rumores su fuerza inhumana no es normal. Los hay que dicen que no es del todo humana.

"Hmm...Podría ser. Llevo un tiempo sintiendo picos de Yoki. Tendrá ella que ver?"

-Además, si no te das prisa, la confusión pasará.-Señaló con una sonrisa.-Y dirigirá personalmente el linchamiento de Takeda. Yo ayudare y recolectaré datos como pueda, tu solo haz-te mas fuerte.

"Y tengo que pelear con una chica? Malmalmal..."

Pero entonces, Nijima se desvaneció siniestramente antes de que Tsukune dijera nada. Si, lo se, eso da miedo, podría estar tras vosotros observándoos en este mismo instante.

Justo cuando Izumi iba a decir algo...

-TSUKUNE.-Llamó una voz, femenina esta vez. Era Miu, que venia a buscarle.-Ya terminé la gimnasia.

-AHH, VINO A RECOGERLE Y TODO.-Exclamó cómicamente la chica de la jardinería.

-Okay, vamos.-Dijo Tsukune, terminando de regar y recogiendo.-Me he de ir, Izumi-san.

Y se fueron.

-No puedo perder.-Se propuso Izumi.

* * *

>(Unos minutos después)<p><p>

Mal.

MAL.

MALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALMALM ALMAL...

Como había acabado en frente de Kisara en solo unos minutos?

Ah, si.

Caminando con Miu, tranquilamente de regreso al dojo, se topó con Tsuji, muy alterado y enfadado, con sus tres seguidores, rodeando a una chica con apariencia de estar-la amenazando.

De repente, los cuatro atacaron a la vez.

Parecía que la chica no estaba preocupada para nada, y de hecho sonreía mientras se disponía a luchar, pero Tsukune no pudo estarse.

Esta era la clara manifestación de que su manía por ayudar a la gente en problemas tarde o temprano se le ponía en contra.

Tsukune apareció corriendo ante ellos velozmente y golpeó a Tsuji con fuerza en la cara, dejándolo KO.

Sus subordinados, entonces, furiosos se revolvieron contra el.

A uno lo dejó KO de una patada giratoria.

Los dos restantes le venían por detrás, pero los dejó fuera de combate también, dando dos coces consecutivas en sus barbillas hacia atrás.

"Buenas habilidades" Pensó la chica.

"Terminó con todos a la vez con un solo golpe a cada uno" Consideró Miu.

-Estas bien?-Le preguntó Tsukune a la chica, que se acomodaba su gorra.

-No hay problema. Eres bueno, chico.-Halagó ella.-Tu eres Aono Tsukune, no?

-Eh?-Se alertó este.-Si. Nos hemos conocido antes? Por favor, dime que no eres de mi anterior escuela...

"Un miembro desconocido del harén no, por favor..."

-Para nada. Solo oí que les diste un mal rato a mis subordinados. Yo soy Nanjo Kisara.

-Kisa...Oh, mierda.

-Oh, si.-Dijo sonriendo divertida.-Así que tu eres quien derrotó a los "Tres técnicas". Quería verte la cara.

Retrocedió una pierna, abriendo el arco de sus piernas en una postura de lucha y alzó la guardia.

-Tsuji dijo que no eras nada especial. Pero...derrotaste a Takeda, y luego a el mismo, dos veces con esta.-Comentó alegre, como viendo un juguete nuevo.- No hay forma en el infierno de que no seas algo.

Mientras, Miu se fijó bien en la complexión de Kisara.

"Músculos muy bien desarrollados, los pantalones los descubren. Debe de centrarse sobretodo en patadas. Y a esta distancia tiene ventaja. Esta chica es peligrosa." Pensaba.

Por su parte, Tsukune se fijó en lo mismo, pero en sus pensamientos lo expresó de otra manera.

"Otra chica con fuerza en las piernas centrada en patadas. Mierda. MIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIER DA..."

-Tsukune, ten cuidado.-Le advirtió Miu.-No es común y corriente.

-Lo se, pero no hace falta preocuparse.-Dijo tratando de calmarse.- Es una chica.

-Y que tiene que ver si soy mujer.-Gruñó y exigió Kisara.

-Que no lucharé contra una chica sin necesidad.-Declaró.

-Eso significa que no me ves como una chica?-Dijo Miu algo molesta.

-Eso no es luchar, es entrenar. Y no tengo posibilidad igualmente.-Se excusó Tsukune.

Kisara entonces trazó un circulo con la pierna, pateando con gran potencia.

Tsukune esquivó, pero la patada le hizo un corte agudo en la mejilla, como con un cuchillo, sangrando de forma considerable.

-TSUKUNE-SAN.-Exclamó Miu, preocupada.

-El genero no importa, no te parece?-Espetó Kisara muy muy cabreada.-Escuchar ese tipo de comentarios machistas hace que me enfurezca.

-Machistas? MACHISTAS?-Exclamó enfadado Tsukune, sorprendiendo a ambas dos chicas.-A TI TE PARECE QUE CON LA DE VECES QUE UNA MUJER HA ESTADO A PUNTO DE MATARME M PUEDO PERMITIR SER MACHISTA? ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA GUERRA DE SEXOS.

-Eh? Uh..Ah, no?-Preguntó desconcertada.-Y entonces por que?

-Es como una maldición. Siempre que peleo contra una chica, me paso las semanas o meses siguientes aguantando a hordas de idiotas, situaciones extremas y/o ridículas...y como luego la chica me considere digno de ser su amante puedo acabar con mas problemas.

Silencio absoluto.

-Vas a hacerme luchar igual, no?

-Ahh, por hoy no...-Suspiró, relajando su guardia.-Eres el primer oponente que no me infravalora por mi genero en mucho tiempo, así que me caes bien. Además, tengo asuntos mas urgentes. La próxima vez, lucharemos, y os daré una lección a Takeda y a ti.

-Eh, espera...DEJA A TAKEDA AL MARGEN.

-Derrota-me la próxima vez...Y lo pensaré.-Retó ella sonriendo.-Pero no podrás. Hay cosas en este mundo que desconoces. Las historias antiguas...Los Yokai son muy reales.

-Eso ya lo sabia. Y que?

-Oh, lo sabias? Mejor, menos explicación.-Dijo ella entretenida.-Sabes lo que surge cuando un humano y un yokai se juntan y tienen descendencia, no? Un hanyo. Eso soy yo. Un hanyo de la clase de yokai mas fuerte. Quizás si vales la pena deba usar mi poder en la lucha y entonces lo descubras.

"La clase mas fuerte? Y un estilo de fuerza física..."

-Eres mitad vampiro. Una dhampir.-Declaró.

-Exacto, veo que haces los deberes. Ahora haz estos. Entrena y haz-te mas fuerte para la lucha, haz-te aun mas interesante.

-Tengo mis ases también.-Declaró Tsukune. Retenía su curación para no alertar de su condición shinso, pero mostraba que lentamente la herida se curaba. Kisara lo notó y sonrió.

-Ya lo veo. Ahora quiero que esa lucha llegue aun mas. Nos vemos, Aono.

Entonces le dio una patada a su bolsa, que estaba en el suelo, y esta voló varios metros en el aire hasta que la agarró con las manos y se fue.

-Esto es preocupante. Incluso si tu poder yokai la supera, en habilidad no tienes oportunidad alguna.- Afirmó Miu.

-Tu crees?-Dijo Tsukune, dejando de centrarse en no curarse, provocando que parte de la sangre volviera a sus venas y la herida se cerrara y desapareciera, dejando solo una leve mancha que se limpió con un pañuelo.

-Si. Si no me derrotas al menos una vez, aun si es casualidad, no tienes forma de ganarla.

-Hmmm...Menos mal que empieza el entrenamiento de técnicas.


	8. Chapter 8 Batalla Vampiro contra Dhampir

-Hooo? Así son las cosas, eh?-Preguntó Sonriendo Takeda, el boxeador, que se encontraba entrenando en el gimnasio.

-Así es. Ahora están ocupados parece, pero a la primera, Ragnarock se te echará encima. Ten mucho cuidado, por favor, Takeda.-Explicó el shinso.

-Tranquilo, lo haré. Pero...Es inquietante. Había oído que había yokai entre Ragnarock, pero se supone que era solo una historia. Pensar que Kisara seria mitad vampiro...

-A mi también me sorprendió. Se supone que a la mayoría de vampiros no les gusta en exceso mezclarse con los humanos.

-Bueno, tu lo haces.

-Yo no soy como la mayoría de vampiros, Takeda.-Dijo Tsukune con una gota en la sien.- Además, originalmente era un ser humano.

-Si, una historia muy chunga. No se si yo habría durado tanto...-Gruñó por el esfuerzo, golpeando mas y mas duramente su saco de boxeo.- Pero estoy en ello. He oído historias de maestros capaces de superar incluso a los vampiros.

-Cuesta de creer. Los he visto realmente chungos.

-Yo no he dicho de superar al mas fuerte vampiro, solo a vampiros.

-Buen punto.

-Y si un día lo logro...Mostraré que el boxeo no es solo un deporte.-Sonrió emocionado secando un poco su sudor.- Un día te venceré, y luego buscaré al mas fuerte que pueda y lo venceré, Tsukune, prepara-te.

"Si hablamos solo de poder puro y duro ambos están aquí." Pensó riendo el shinso.

-Espero ver el día que lo intentes.

No importaba que tan alerta estés. Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Takeda lo sabia, Tsukune lo sabia, y ahora el aviso estaba ahí. Solo quedaba esperar y rezar por que nada pasara.

-TSUKUNE.-Llamó Miu, entrando corriendo a toda prisa, aun con las mayas de gimnasia y llevando un periódico..-Es urgente...esto está por todo el campus.

Tsukune, curioso, tomó el periódico y lo leyó. No le hizo ninguna gracia.

"NUESTRO TSUKUNE GANA. TSUJI de RAGNAROK, vencido dos veces. Kisara la valquiria le desafía."

-Esta foto está retocada. Solo unos detalles de información son verdad. Exageraciones.-Gruñó emitiendo algo de Yoki rojo y negro Tsukune, extendiendo sus colmillos, y, con los ojos normales, pero con la pupila alargada brillando levemente en rojo, gritó.- NIJIMA...

* * *

>(Mas tarde en el Ryozampaku.)<p><p>

Había dos cosas que inquietaron a Tsukune. Una de forma positiva y otra negativa.

La positiva? Estaba mas cómodo y perfectamente adaptado a sus poderes y condición vampírica. Al menos hasta nivel shinso. Hasta que Akasha no le dijera como retirar el sello, es nivel estaba fuera de cuestión. Pero le resultaba tan fácil como respirar el tirar de su yoki y su sangre negra y adaptarse casi sin desaceleración por adaptarse al cambio de poder.

La Negativa? Eso seguía sin ser suficiente para atrapar y encontrar a Nijima cuando huía.

En fin, tras llegar, se motivó y se puso la ropa de entrenamiento.

-Así que estas listo.-Mencionó Akisame, que lo esperaba con los demás en el interior.- En tal caso empecemos oficialmente tu entrenamiento de técnicas.

-Lo primero será el karate.-Decidió Sakaki, en pie en guardia pasiva ante el, de forma que parecía estar simplemente en pie.- Ataca-me, vamos.

-Hai. HAAA...

El puño de Tsukune voló a toda velocidad contra el estomago de Sakaki, pero este, como con una bofetada, golpeó el ataque desviándolo,usando el rebote absolviendo la energía cinética del ataque de Tsukune, al menos en parte, y lanzó con ello un golpe a su barbilla solo con la muñeca.

Naturalmente no impactó, pero levantó una gran bala de aire en donde Tsukune tenia la cabeza.

-Bloqueas el ataque del oponente hacia abajo.-Explicó el karateca.- Y usas la misma mano para dar un "Golpe de cuello de grulla" al menton. Este golpe sirve para golpear y neutralizar enemigos con un solo brazo. No lo subestimes.

-HAI.

El siguiente fue el turno del gigante Tailandés, Apachai.

-Ahora es el turno de Apachai, APA.-Exclamó alegre, antes de que se le cayera una lágrima y sollozara débilmente.- Sniff...Tsukune va a morir...El resultado del golpe de Apachai es tan triste...

-Emmm...Apachai...Soy un vampiro shinso. No recuerdas las otras veces?

-Oh? AH... APA, GENIAL.-Exclamó alegre el hombre gigantesco, poniéndose en posición básica de Muay Thai.- Empieza el ataque.

De nuevo, Tsukune atacó a su maestro, esta vez el tailandés, el cual como Sakaki dio una palmada en su brazo. Pero no para desviar. En su lugar lo usó de apoyo para trazar el eje del giro de su cuerpo como una peonza veloz, impactando brutal y letalmente en el cráneo y cuello de Tsukune.

-SHOCK CLUB(CODAZO GIRATORIO).

Tsukune, con una herida sangrante en la cabeza, y el cráneo hundido, salió volando hasta estamparse contra el suelo, casi inconsciente y muerto sangrando.

Los maestros miraron fijamente, sabiendo lo que venia ahora. Mayoritariamente por curiosidad, pero Akisame y Ma Kensei practicaban medicina, y observar a tal ritmo la desaparición de una herida, y una letal para colmo, resultaba útil.

CRACK.

El cuello de Tsukune, que se había partido y doblado, se reajustó, solo por la presión que los músculos ejercieron por reflejo, y crujió no solo al ajustarse, sino al reensamblar y arreglar las roturas y fisuras. Una vertebra fue pulverizada y volvió a crecer.

La herida, no muy limpia, de hueso roto, sangrando, reabsorbió la sangre aun pegada a la piel, dejándolo limpio, mientras los huesos, incluso astillas, se descolocaban y refundían en hueso sano, los músculos reaparecieron, y luego la piel y el pelo.

La única señal de presencia de la herida era la pequeña cantidad de sangre en el suelo.

-Wow...Ese si fue un buen golpe.

-APAPAPA...APACHAI ESTÁ FELIZ...SU DISCIPULO NO MUERE AL ENTRENAR.

-Ahora es mi técnica la que debe aprender.-Declaró Akisame, guardando la libreta donde anotó un par de observaciones.

-Un momento.-Dijo Tsukune, que parecía buscar algo en su boca con la lengua. Escupió, y resultó que el golpe de Apachai, al hacerle impactar contra el suelo, le aflojó y sacó un colmillo, el derecho, y le volvió a crecer uno nuevo en seguida.- Si, un buen golpe.

Sintió un toque en el hombro. Era Shigure, que señalaba el colmillo.

-Lo quieres?-Preguntó, logrando un asentimiento de cabeza de Shigure, así que le entregó el colmillo.

Posteriormente, Koetsuji empezó a mostrar su técnica. Comenzó con un golpe descendente, que Tsukune paró por reflejo.

-Primero que el enemigo bloquee tu corte, y luego...Golpea su costado.-Explicó golpeando en las costillas flotantes de Tsukune, dejándole sin aire.- Cambia tu presa y gira su muñeca.

Akisame realizó cada movimiento que explicaba, provocando que Tsukune cayera hacia adelante.

-Y mientras cae...GOLPEA SU CRANEO DESDE ATRÁS Y CON LA RODILLA DESDE ADELANTE.

Eso dejó a Tsukune muy desconcertado. Akisame no dio un golpe sin contener, sino uno bien centrado. Entonces apoyó el pie en el pecho de Tsukune, deslizándose bajo el.

-Y entonces lo proyectas sobre ti.-Dijo tumbando a Tsukune, doblando su brazo y paralizándolo con el pie, quedando ambas manos suyas libres.- Así quedas con las dos manos disponibles y el enemigo inmóvil.

PAF.

Un golpe impactó en el suelo al lado de la cabeza de Tsukune.

-Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, el golpe de gracia.

-Aiya.-Dijo el maestro chino, haciendo que Tsukune tuviera escalofríos por recordar a Akua.- Como se esperaba de Akisame. Ahora es mi turno.

Se pusieron en guardia, y a la señal del chino, Tsukune atacó con una patada frontal absorbiendo energía de girar su cuerpo.

Ma solo tocó velozmente el tobillo de Tsukune con su muñeca y giró la mano, realizando un circulo con la pierna de Tsukune, desequilibrándolo haciéndole caer con las piernas abiertas. Tsukune reaccionó y dobló las rodillas, pero pudo ver a Ma subir la mano con el brazo estirado, trazando un circulo, doblando el codo cuando estaba por su espalda cayendo para cargar toda la energía cinética y finalmente endureciendo el antebrazo y el puño cerrado con la fuerza del acero para el golpe.

FWOOSH.

No impactó a Tsukune, pero el golpe le habría dado en el estomago. Solo la presión del aire le alborotó la ropa y le hizo retroceder unos centímetros.

"Todos...son increíbles... Se nota mucho como se contienen. Sin duda podrían vencerme incluso usando mis poderes como estoy ahora, solo como shinso vencería. Esto es lo que se obtiene con la devoción y esfuerzo del combate? Son casi como vampiros. Podré llegar a este nivel? No tengo tanto talento."

-Todo así va bien.-Dijo el maestro de jiujitsu en pose pensativa.- Aun si no tienes talento, analizaremos cada movimiento y te lo enseñaremos a tu ritmo.

"ME ESTÁ LEYENDO LA MENTE?"

-Tsukune, primero repite esas formas. Mil veces.

-Ha...Hai? Eh? Y Shigure-san?

Mas tarde se arepentiria de preguntar, cuando empezó a recibir golpes de bo de parte de shigure.

-Akisame-san. Tienes un paciente en la clínica.-Anunció Miu entre ataque y ataque de Shigure.

-Oh, es cierto. Takeda tenia tratamiento hoy.

Resulto, según explicó Akisame mas tarde, que Takeda estaba casi recuperado del todo en un tiempo récord, gracias a su tratamiento y la pomada que Ma le dio con sus agujas(Hecha con parte de la piel de Tsukune). Pero el boxeador estaba preocupado. No le importaba lesionarse con el boxeo de nuevo, pero el linchamiento del desertor le desagradaba.

La forma de animarle después de que el anunciara la poca confianza que tenia en realidad ante el tipo de peligro que le venia encima fue simple.

Akisame lo llevó a ver entrenar a Tsukune.

Tsukune no hacia mas que recibir los golpes de la técnica, sangrar, herirse y regenerarse para volver a empezar constantemente.

Takeda quedó en shock al ver esto. Pero lo que realmente le afectó fue oír lo siguiente.

-IDIOTA.-Exclamó Sakaki.- Si no te dispones a hacerlo bien, rinde-te.

Pero la mirada de determinación en los ojos del vampiro atravesó a Sakaki y a Takeda que miraba.

-Continuemos. APRENDERÉ ESTA TECNICA TAN RAPIDO COMO PUEDA.

-Este chico se entrena muy dolorosamente.-Explicó Akisame a Takeda.- Para ayudarte. El, que a diferencia tuya no tiene apenas talento, se esfuerza constantemente. Nunca se rinde, y sabes su historia, no? Entiendes? Si el no se rinde, tu menos aun deberías hacerlo.

Takeda tuvo que dejar de mirar. El shock y la emoción lo habían afectado.

-De lo que pude ver ese es su modus operandi.-Dijo el maestro con bigote.- Cuando tiene que proteger algo...es cuando su coraje y fuerza reales relucen.

Takeda pasó un bueeeen rato, mirando como los diversos maestros entrenaban y enseñaban a Tsukune. Realmente ese bastardo tenia suerte de tener ese factor curativo. Sobretodo contra Apachai.

Claro, el no poder morir no le impedía quedar KO por un fuerte golpe y/o agotamiento, que es lo que le pasó tras horadar el suelo con su cuerpo por el efecto de un golpe brutal de Apachai otra vez. Le lanzaron agua encima para despertarle, y de paso quitarle la sangre de la piel.

-COUGH.

-Estas despierto, Tsukune.-Se alegró Miu.- Takeda ya se va.

-Eh? AH.-Dijo Tsukune levantándose y corriendo hacia la entrada.- TAKEDA.

-Yo, Tsukune. Veo que entrenas duro.

-Sabes que no deberías salir mucho.

-No se podía evitar.-Afirmó Koetsuji.-Era su chequeo.

-Como sea, tienes mi numero de móvil, no?-Preguntó Tsukune, ganándose una afirmación.- Bien, si tienes problemas llama, y si te topas con Kisara olvida el orgullo y corre.

-Correr? Pero...

-Nada de peros. He experimentado el peligro de recibir la patada de un vampiro. Aun si solo es mitad vampiro es suficiente para hacerla muy peligrosa.

-Bueno, veré si me las puedo apañar por ello. Sigue entrenando duro, Tsukune.

-Hai.

Y entonces Takeda se fue.

-Ho? Tsu-chan también tenia un móvil? Yo también.-Dijo el chino.-Y de ultima generación.

-Apa? APACHAI TAMBIEN QUIERE UNO.

-No podemos permitírnoslo.-Suspiró Miu.

-Toma.-Dijo el anciano dándole un teléfono común al gigante.

-Mejor le consigo uno para navidad.-Dijo riendo Tsukune.

* * *

>(Mientras tanto, en la oficina del club de periodismo del Yokai Gakuen)<p><p>

Era ya tarde, anocheciendo. Los estudiantes iban a sus residencias. Pero unos pocos permanecían en sus puestos.

Eso incluía al club del periódico del yokai Gakuen.

Tras conversar con su madre, Moka estaba mucho mas aliviada, mas tranquila...Feliz. Incluso a veces actuaba como la Moka externa.

Las demás supieron al instante que había hecho las paces consigo misma. Y por instinto supieron que volvía a estar en la lucha por Tsukune.

-Investigación prolongada?-Preguntó Moka desconcertada a su sempai recién graduado que aun era asesor y a su profesora.

-Haaai.-Dijo alegremente Nekonome.- Recuerda que nos debemos integrar. Será similar a la investigación del Rancho de la Bruja. Debéis elegir cada club un o unos temas a investigar de la sociedad humana o de ambos conjuntos, Yokai y humana y observar sus características y efectos en la psicología y la cooperación entre especies.

-Haaa, si, recuerdo el del año pasado. Aun con todos los lios pude hacer un proyecto sobre modelos y la fisiología femenina.-Mencionó el hombre lobo.- Como fui detallado y mencioné parte del sistema nervioso y la proporción muscular obtuve un 10, al unirlo a los efectos psicológicos.

Como se esperaba de ese perro pervertido.

-Así que una estada a largo plazo en el mundo humano...-Murmuró Moka, pensando lo que mas tarde diría Kurumu.

-CHICAS. APROVECHAREMOS PARA ENCONTRAR A TSUKUNE, DESU.- Exclamó la joven bruja.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.-Dijo con calma Mizore pese a estar sonriendo radiante. Se llevaría bien con Shigure.

-YAHOO...PREPARATE TSUKUNE.- Exclamó la succubo.

Entonces callaron y miraron con duda a las dos vampiresas presentes. La mayor, Moka, les devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

-Acaso dudáis sobre que diré a esto? Preparemos-nos para la investigación y que sea rápida, gastaremos el tiempo en encontrar a Tsukune.-Declaró.- He de disculparme y decir varias cosas.

-Hmp. Bien.-Fingió Kurumu enfurruñarse.-Pero ni creas que te dejaré ganar el corazón de Tsukune.

Ahí, tanto Moka como Kokoa empezaron a temblar, en un principio creyeron que de ira, pero la expresion en sus caras les indico que en realidad contenian la risa.

No duró Mucho. Empezaron a reir las dos hermanas abiertamente.

Cuando se detuvieron, vieron que las demas chicas las miraban interogantes, y Moka explicó.

-Kurumu, realmente no hay ninguna competicion. Los vampiros son muy abiertos y comunmente poligamos.-Explicó, pintando el shock en las caras de las chicas, y una expresion de "Bastardo con suerte" en la cara de Gin.- Una de las razones por las que me negué cuando Fong Fong le propuso a Tsukune la poligamia como solucion, es que el no era un vampiro. Un amante no vampiro de un vampiro no puede tener mas amantes.

-Pero Tsukune era un Ghoul, ya era como un vampiro, desu.- Señaló la bruja.

-Pero no del todo, hmp.- Siguió Kokoa.- Ademas, una condicion para la poligamia es que el vampiro y sus amantes deben ser fuertes. Es obvio que Moka nee-sama creyó que no erais bastante fuertes, o Tsukune en ese momento, como para defender vuestra posicion.

-Bastardo con suerte.-Murmuró Gin.- Y esté donde esté esa suerte no cambia...

Todas las cabezas se giraron al hombre lobo a la vez en ese momento.

-Gin.- Llamó Moka con una voz extremadamente dulce que le dió a Gin escalofrios.-No lo has dicho solo por nuestra conversacion, verdad?

-Yo...

-Pero no podrias saber como le va a Tsukune con atrapar chicas sin saberlo como siempre si no supieras de el.-Continuó, con el pelo rosa ondeando por su yoki levemente resplandeciendo en rojo mientras sus ojos se volvían de color rojo sangre y de pupila afilada, llamando su poder a los murciélagos fuera del edificio y creando unos pocos como imagen de yoki oscuro. Velozmente agarró al licántropo por el cuello de la camisa.- Donde está Tsukune.

Pero entonces Gin desapareció, dejando solo una camisa en manos de Moka. Gin estaba ahora en pie, saliendo por la ventana, en su forma de hombre lobo.

-NUNCA ME COJEREIS CON VIDA.-Gritó antes de desaparecer en un flash de yoki plateado impulsando lo indecible su velocidad.

-MIERDA, ESCAPA.-Gritaron las chicas.

-Hmmm...Pero salió por una recomendación de Mikogami.-Señaló Kokoa, llamando la atención de las chicas.- El deberia saber donde fue Gin.

-MIKOGAMI.

* * *

>(Mientras tanto, en las calles del mundo humano, no muy lejos del Ryozampaku)<p><p>

Takeda ya llevaba caminando un rato, molesto por la muy mal disimulada presencia que notaba.

-Muy bien, salid. Puedo sentir que estais tras el muro.

Al ver su posicion descubierta, sus perseguidores se mostraron. Eran Koga el pateador y unos cuantos lacayos.

Pero no habian venido solo ellos.

-Cuanto tiempo, eh, Takeda?-Saludó Kisara desde sobre una vaya.

"Mierda, esto puede ser un problema"

-Yo. Cuanto tiempo, Kisara.

-Agrega el "-sama" al final idiota traidor.

-Ma, ma, calmemonos, total esto es fácil.-Señaló Koga.-Simplemente hagamoslo pedazos entre todos.

-No.-Dijo una figura grande.- Lo haré yo.

Era Ukita.

Eso dejó en shock un momento a Takeda.

-Heh. Entonces no se puede evitar.-Dijo dejando caer su bolsa y sacando su telefono.- Si me llegan a atacar, eh?

Los delincuentes creyeron que iba a llamar a la policia.

Entonces, sorprendentemente, Takeda lanzó el telefono sobre su mochila.

-Lo siento Tsukune-kun. Pero no puedo pedirte eso.

-Te niegas a pedir ayuda para no probocar mas problemas?-Señaló Ukita.- Si, tu siempre fuiste así. Siempre que hacia algo sucio tu te enfadabas. Siempre cortes. En Las Tres Tecnicas tu eras un deportista y nosotros los delincuentes. Teniamos distintos corazones. Sabes? Siempre me sacabas de mis casillas.

-Heh. Pues tu no me caias mal, la verdad.

Entonces, con un grito de guerra, Ukita saltó y realizó rapida y facilmente un agarre, sorprendiendo a todos por su objetivo.

No era Takeda, sino Koga, a quien usó de arma para golpear y apartar a los lacayos, de una forma que resultaba tan bestial y salvaje como ridicula. Y entonces, lo soltó impulsando en el toda su energia cinetica y lo mandó a volar contra Kisara, que lo esquivó facilmente y aburrida.

-DESDE ESTE MOMENTO, YO, UKITA EL LANZADOR, CORTA TODA RELACION CON RAGNAROK.-Gritó en convicción, juntando espaldas con Takeda, que estaba en pose de boxeo.- SI A ALGUIEN LE DISGUSTA QUE ME ENFRENTE AHORA.

-Lo siento por esto, Ukita. Vas a tener problemas.

-Idiota, no lo hago por ti. Yo ya había decidido dejarlo y ser un simple estudiante en vez de un delincuente.-Explicó el gran hombre.- VAMOS A ACABAR TANTOS COMO PODAMOS.

-SI.

Y entonces empezó la batalla. Los delincuentes lacayos eran una horda, y empezaron a atacar.

-Realmente los hombres pueden ser demasiado santurrones.-Murmuró la hanyo.

* * *

>(A una bueeeena distancia, de vuelta al Ryozampaku)<p><p>

Tsukune, que estaba tumbado, agotado tras los últimos ejercicios del 6 circulo del infierno que Koetsuji le preparó como tortura. Abrió mucho los ojos de repente, mirando en una dirección.

-Apa? Que pasa Tsukune?-Preguntó el maestro tailandés.

-Puedo sentirlo. Un yoki poderoso parecido al de un vampiro está cerca. A casi medio...no, a ¾ kilometro.

-Hooo...Como puedes saber eso?-Preguntó Ma Kensei.

-Los vampiros tienen un sexto sentido natural para percibir energías. Un radar de Yoki. Y puedo sentir a Kisara. Está con Takeda. HE DE IR.

Y entonces salió corriendo, dispuesto a ayudar a Takeda. Era fuerte, pero como estaba ahora no podía vencer a un semivampiro como Kisara, que era muy fuerte y experta en Taekwondo.

Se necesitaría a un experto, otro Dhampir, o un Ghoul(Aunque eso no era recomendable)

O a un vampiro completo.

* * *

>(De vuelta con Takeda.)<p><p>

-Eres bueno peleando con ambos brazos, Takeda. No en vano eras el Golpeador.-Dijo Kisara cayendo frente a Takeda lista para pelear tras ver caer a la mayor parte de sus filas.- Una lastima tener que destrozartre.

Ukita vió el tiro, y atacó, agarrando por la ropa a Kisara y lanzandola como una catapulta a una piedra contra la pared.

No sirvió de mucho. Kisara giró en el aire, apoyó los pies en el muro, y saltó, poniendo en su pierna un gran poder, pateando a Ukita en la cara y dejandolo KO.

Takeda se volvió Furioso, pero Kisara facilmente detuvo los puñetazos de Takeda con las plantas de sus pies, y aprovechó que Takeda esquivó una patada para lanzar un golpe descendente con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, aumentando el poder del golpe con sus botas.

-WOW. Kisara-sama es bestial.-Dijo uno de los lacayos.- Ni siquiera tuvo que usar sus poderes.

-Naturalmente, idiota.-Gruñó otro.- Su sangre yokai proviene de los vampiros después de todo.

-Nosotros, los yokai intermedios y hanyo no podríamos aspirar a eso.

Entonces, Koga despertó.

-Ese bastardo de Ukita...Se atreve a lanzarme...-Gruñó quitándose el polvo.- EHHHH?

-Ho? Koga. Ya llegas tarde.-Dijo uno de los humanos entre los Yokai.

-Si, ya terminó.

-NI DE COÑA. ES LA HORA DE MI VENGANZA. Kisara-sama, puedo?

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Bien. Chicos, sujetad sus brazos.

Los dos lacayos favoritos de Koga obedecieron y estiraron el brazo izquierdo de Takeda recién recobrado y el derecho de Ukita. Koga por su parte, saltó sobre un cubo de basura.

-Kukuku...Ahora, saltaré pateando desde aquí...Y les partiré los brazos.

Y saltó.

Pero no llegó a lograr lo que pretendía.

Un poderoso golpe del revés impactó en su cara, estampándolo contra un muro mientras sus dos lacayos acababan en el mismo sitio por un par de patadas.

-Tsu...Kune...-Gimió Takeda mirando al recién llegado.

Tsukune estaba muy serio, mirando alrededor. Su sensor le dijo que todos los humanos de Ragnarock estaban inconscientes. En pie solo habia yokai y hanyos.

-Mira que te dije que me avisaras si pasaba.

-Heh, no quería meterte en mis problemas.

-Nuestros problemas coinciden, y estoy hasta el cuello.-Respondió el vampiro señalando a Kisara.

-Heee? Parece que has mejorado mas, Tsukune, puedo verlo con mi sensor.-Dijo Kisara. Era un caso raro. En vez de tener no o un par de poderes de los vampiros, tenia todas las caracteristicas ventajosas, pero reducidas a la mitad, y no las debilidades. Eso significa que su sensor de Yoki era muy bueno.- Pero aun escondes un gran poder y potencial. Dime, vamos a divertirnos?

-Vas a luchar tu? Que sorpresa.-Dijo con sarcasmo Tsukune. Miu no podia dejar de sorprenderse cada vez que veiaa el cambio en su conducta cuando se enfadaba. Dijo que era como el caracyer de Moka. Era ese tipo de carácter: El que irrita a tus rivales y atrae a los aliados del genero que te interesa.- Traes una brigada de Yokai para apalear a dos humanos...Ya vemos de que vale tu sangre de vampiro.

Todos se sorprendieron de esto. Tsukune sabia que Kisara era dhampir, eso no era un secreto, pero...Como sabia que no eran humanos.

-Parece que eres preciso.-Dijo Kisara.- Pero mira bien. Estos chicos no han tocado a Takeda y Ukita. Solo los humanos. Ellos están como espectadores...Y cono formación de ataque si viene alguien capaz de luchar contra ellos. Puedes con ello, Tsukune? Puedes vencernos a todos? Si lo haces, Takeda no será linchado.

El yoki rojo salió de Kisara, rodeándola y mostrando sus ojos rojos mientras el viento salia en todas direcciones.

-Puedes vencerme, Tsukune? Dudo que puedas con mis subordinados. TAKASHI.-Exclamó llamando a un chico musculoso en forma humana.- Hazte cargo.

-Hai, Kisara-sama. HAAA...

POOOM.

Se levantó el polvo por toda la fuerza del doble golpe de martillo que el chico hizo con sus musculosos brazos.

Tsukune lo detuvo alzando un brazo y parando el golpe con el antebrazo.

-Que?-Gruñó el musculitos.

-Me lo imaginaba. Eres capaz de enfrentar a los yokai si estan en forma humana. Aun si son muy superiores a un humano. Que entrenamiento has pasado?-Murmuró Kisara.

-Dices que basicamente, si gano, dejareis en paz a Takeda, no?

-Así es. Takeshi, no dudes en transformarte.

Con un rugido bestial, la ropa del delincuente se desgarró, creciendo y haciedose mucho mas musculoso. Pelo negro y duro como espinas le creció en la piel, su morro se alargó y le crecieron dos cuernos.

Era un Minotauro.

Siguiendo el ejemplo, los demas Yokai y Hanyo mostraron su autentica forma, para intimidar a Tsukune.

No funcionó.

El Minotauro lanzó un nuevo golpe, pero algo cambió, o mas bien mostró las tornas.

Un poderoso torrente de energia, yoki puro rojo mezclado con negro, inundando el callejon, brillando con una intensidad incandescente increible, volando en todas direcciones aterrorizando a todo el mundo.

Los murcielagos se vieron atraidos por ese poder, el miasma negro producia murcielagos que parecian hechos de humo, y la luz roja formaba figuras similares.

Tsukune era distinto. Ggruñó al Minotauro mostrando sus colmillos, y lo miró con sus ojos rojos afilados.

Y habia detenido facilmente el ataque que llevaba todo el peso y poder muscular del rival, solo apoyando suavemente la mano en el puño del enemigo antes de aplicar algo de presion y levantarlo como una pluma sobre su cabeza

-No puede ser...-Susurró Kisara.

-VAMPIRO.-Gritaron de terror los lacayos.

-TOUHOU FUHAI RYU: BAKURYUJIN.

BOOOM.

El brazo que no aguantaba al minotauro fingió lanzar un golpe al suelo, causando una explosión que causó una gran destrucción y acabó con todos los Yokai dejándolos KO y el Minotauro no duró despierto mucho mas, Pues Tsukune desapareció, y al caer el monstruo de espaldas, Tsukune le golpeó el esternón con una poderosa patada descendente que agrietó el suelo en un amplia área y lo dejó fuera, volviendo el minotauro a su forma humana.

-Vampiro...ERES UN VAMPIRO, AONO?

-Sorprendida? Que esperabas, enfrentar solo a seres naturalmente mas débiles que tu?

Kisara gruñó enfurecida, y cargó con una cantidad brutal de Yoki una patada circular. Levantó una gran cantidad de viento y polvo, pero no acertó a Tsukune, que esquivó velozmente girando a espaldas de Kisara.

Esta reaccionó gruñendo y lanzando una patada muy similar a una coz, recta al pecho de Tsukune, el cual solo levantó la mano apoyando la palma contra la suela de su bota, y le giró el tobillo, como Akisame le enseñó para luxar un brazo.

El resultado fue que Kisara giró como una peonza horizontalmente, cayendo en pie ante el y lanzando una patada ascendente circular contra la cabeza de Tsukune.

Pero este simple y llanamente, imitó el golpe, pero de forma mas perfeccionada, tanto que aprovechó mucho mejor la energía superior a la de Kisara que puso en la patada. Había visto y experimentado ese mismo golpe demasiadas veces como para no poder hacerlo con un resultado inferior a la perfección.

Por toda esa potencia, Kisara voló varios metros, pero como contra Ukita, al apoyar los pies voló contra Tsukune lanzando una nueva patada.

Como contraataque, Tsukune apoyó su palma izquierda en el empeine del pie de Kisara a una velocidad increíble y giró sobre su propio eje, aplicando su fuerza muscular y su energía cinética y yoki al golpe que lanzaría su codo.

Este impactó contra la palma de la mano de Kisara, que cubrió sus riñones en el ultimo momento. Ese golpe podía haber sido muy muy muy doloroso. Aun no había recibido ningún golpe gracias a su evasión y sus bloqueos, aunque había notado la descomunal fuerza tras esos golpes.

Definitivamente era un vampiro de clase superior. Pero solo tenia mas que nada poder fisico. No había asimilado totalmente un arte marcial.

Debía de ser un Exhumano. Y debió por ello de pasarlo muy chungo.

Le habia subestimado creyéndolo humano. Debía de tener un sello muy bueno, ya que un exhumano no tenia tanto control de su poder como para enmascararse perfectamente.

No era momento para distraerse.

Tsukune lanzó el Yamazuki, Que Kisara solo captó su segundo golpe en el ultimo momento y lo desvió.

Pero era una finta que Tsukune usó para luxar doblando su codo haciéndola doblar la espalda para caer. No funcionó, pues Kisara dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó en pie, clavando la rodilla en el estomago de Tsukune, que escupió algo de sangre. Su regeneración se encargaría de las costillas rotas por el golpe y los vasos sanguíneos lacerados.

El vampiro no pudo evitar toser por la expulsión de aire, aflojando su ritmo. Kisara lo aprovechó para lanzar una patada lateral alta.

Pero Tsukune no había bajado la guardia. Golpeó lateralmente la pierna de Kisara, haciendo retroceder la misma.

Luego aprovechó el giro de su brazo para lanzar un golpe ascendente al mentón. Kisara lo esquivó.

Pero ese no era el objetivo.

El objetivo era acumular energía cinética, cargando mas fuerza por el flujo y acumulación de su yoki con los movimientos circulares de su brazo, como el maestro Ma le había enseñado. El giro de su brazo tras el golpe ascendente continuó, hasta ser un circulo completo que se cargó por completo en su puño, que avanzó recto hasta el estomago de Kisara como un ariete.

POOM.

El golpe resonó como si un verdadero ariete hubiese golpeado una puerta de madera gruesa. Kisara recibió el golpe en todo su esplendor, o lo habría hecho si no hubiese aprovechado el desequilibrio de su cuerpo para saltar hacia atrás, reduciendo así considerablemente el poder dañino de la técnica en su cuerpo. Aun y así tenia varias costillas rotas, una hemorragia interna leve, y heridas menores por el brutal impacto

Estaban al mismo nivel.

Kisara no tenia tanto poder, pero si estaba muy entrenada, desde su mas tierna infancia, para ser una artista marcial fuerte, con una gran técnica y talento, combinada con esfuerzo, y mucha experiencia en combate.

Tsukune, por su parte, era un novato en artes marciales, un discípulo, pero era un vampiro poderoso completo(Técnicamente el mas poderoso, pero no podía usar todo su poder.), así que su condición física era bastante superior, lo que se traducía con mas velocidad para esquivar y golpear, mas fuerza para dañar, mejores reflejos... En eso, la ventaja que Kisara tenia sobre los humanos la tenia el sobre ella, además de su capacidad para esforzarse ilimitadamente y su experiencia, no tan extensa, pero si muy muy valida por haber batallado al borde de la muerte, arriesgándose en cada lucha.

Y el haber entrenado contra una verdadera vampiresa cuyo estilo tambien era de patadas fue de mucha ayuda.

No, me disculpo por mi fallo. DOS vampiresas con estilo de patadas, ya que luchó contra Akasha cuando esta le puso a prueba.

Era, en resumen, por estas razones por las cuales, pese al gran y prolongado intercambio de golpes brutales y bestiales, solo habían recibido un golpe cada uno.

Hora de desempatar el marcador. Desde donde estaba, Tsukune saltó con un salto a gran velocidad, siendo casi un borrón en cuanto al nivel de aceleración que llevaba. No era Gin, desde luego, pero en tan corta distancia podía estar a su nivel.

Kisara lo vio venir, y en el ultimo medio segundo apartó la cara, dejando que el puño de Tsukune hundirse en el hormigón, rompiéndolo y abriendo un agujero del tamaño de su puno en el material.

Eso supuso un problema para Tsukune. La velocidad del golpe había alisado su puño por el efecto de la presión de la fricción del aire, haciéndolo un poco mas pequeño, aun si era solo levemente, aunque tambien mas duro. Al frenar tras haber penetrado el durisimo material, el puño se ensanchó de nuevo, quedando el brazo encallado dentro del hormigón.

Esto le hacia blanco facil.

Tsukune no tenia tiempo para pensar, pues Kisara ya estaba preparando su patada con una cantidad monstruosa de Yoki. Sonreia, no de burla o maldad, sino de alegria. Tsukune, pese a haber sio humano, era un vampiro completo, y uno muy fuerte. El ir con todo lo que tenia a mano contra ella, como Dhampir, la llenaba de orgullo al poder igualar a un verdadero vampiro. Ademas, ella tenia esa especie de odio a los hombres porque nunca la tomaron en serio en las luchas por ser una chica. A Tsukune no le importaba un bledo si era una chica o no, solo que era el enemigo. Y ella podia respetar eso.

Habia encontrado justo al rival que buscaba, no podia estar mas alegre.

Tsukune, por su parte debía decidir. Podía cortarse el brazo y luchar con solo uno, esperando a que le creciera de nuevo, revelando su condicion shinso, o con suerte, vencerla con un brazo, arrancar el cercenado de la pared y reensamblarselo y ocultar que estaba bien.

Realmente esa no era una buena opcion.

Otra seria tratar de defenderse solo con un brazo y una sola pierna(Su posicion no ayudaba mucho, así que la pierna del lado que tenia clabado al hormigon no servia tampoco) hasta lograr sacar la mano del material.

Tampoco era buena idea, y Kisara ya habia lanzado el golpe.

Un momento... Tenia eso aun.

Con su mano restante, Tsukune golpeó descendentemente la patada de Kisara, desviandola por fuera de el obligandola a bajar y a adelantarse hacia el desequilibrandola y dandole velocidad de caida por su propia patada, y entonces, rebotó su mano desde el primer impacto, hasta su garganta con su muñeca. El golpe de cuello de grulla de Sakaki. Se solia dar al menton, pero Kisara era una Dhampir, seria mas efectiva la garganta, mas blanda y afectaria su respiracion, dandole a Tsukune un par de segundos mas.

Aprovechó para rebotar su mano y girar el brazo, golpeando el hormigon para romperlo y liberar su mano.

Una vez libre lanzó un golpe descendente cortante, como de karate, que Kisara logró detener de milagro.

Pero era un engaño para que abriera la guardia y Tsukune pudiese golpearla en el costado. Una vez la hizo aflojar con eso, cambió su presa y giró su muñeca, luxandola y haciendola caer, justo cuando movió la rodilla para que la caida la hiciera golpearse de cara contra la rodilla, aumentando elefecto el golpe trasero a su craneo.

No se detuvo y se deslizó como una sombra veloz bajo su cuerpo, apoyó en su estomago el pie y la proyectó sobe el, rodando y quedando en pie sobre ella, dañada contra el suelo, lo que Tsukune aprovechó para luxar su codo y pisarlo inmovilizandola.

Luego lanzó un podroso puñetazo que con un estruendo levantó mucho polvo.

Habia impactado frente a los ojos de Kisara, a su lado en el suelo.

-Yo gano.

-Heh, si, eso parece. Pero me alegro de haber peleado contra ti. Detendremos la caza de Takeda, al menos nuestro grupo.-Se rindió ella.- No le diré a nadie que eres un vampiro, pero sabran que no eres humano. Mis siervos yokai tienen sellos en la lengua, sin mi permiso no diran nada.

-Te lo agradezco.

-No hay de que. Con esto siento que estoy mas cerca de poder hacer orguyosa a mi madre.-Expresó ella.-Te lo agradezco. Pero hemos destrozado mucho esto.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Tsukune. Con las manos libres, trazó sellos de mano y dibujó simbolos y sellos numerosos brillando en el aire, que se fundieron en el terreno y lo repararon al estado de hace un ar de horas.

-Yojutsu?

-Si.

PAF. POUM.

Kisara, Miu y Tsukune se giraron para ver como un grupo llegaba corriendo, cargando bates.

Los lideraba Nijima.

-Ha. Bro, veo que has vencido a la lider.-Anunció el alien.- Y a sus lacayos cercanos. Nosotros nos encargamos de varios en los alrrededores.

-Oh, mis patruyas de busqueda. Los tenia buscando a Takleda por si escapaba de nuevo. Me olvidé de ellos.- Dijo Kisara una vez Tsukune la soltó, levantandose.- No son moco de pavo tampoco, aunque no es que sean gran cosa.

Nijima y el grupo que lo acompañaba llevaban una bandera que decia "Alianza Shinpaku". Ese alien estaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo.

-See, somos el nuevo grupo que plantará cara, y nos hacemos mas fuertes cada dia, como el capitan Tsukune ahi, no hermano?-Dijo Nijima.

-Heee? Te involucran en cosas muy raras, Tsukune. Buena suerte con ello, vencedor.

-Gracias, Kisara-san.


	9. Batalla 9 Nuevo enemigo y avances

HOLA MIS SEGUIDORES. Lamento haberos hecho esperar tanto, pero... bueno, los capitulos de este fic son largos. Aquí tenemos la introduccion de Hermit. En el proximo capi, tendremos una explicacion de por que al vampiro le será difiil vencerlo, pese a que, si, ya lo digo, Hermit es humano, y ademas aparecerá otro personaje de Rosario.

Lo haré en cuanto pueda, no olvideis darle al review XD

–

–

–

"Nada es mas fuerte que el amor... Excepto Alucard(Hellsing)"

–

–

–

-Asi que...-Comenzó Tsukune, manteniendo su paciencia.

-Asi que...Que?-Preguntó Nijima, con su cara escalofriante sonriente.

-Que? Es? Eso?-Preguntó Tsukune cada palabra, señalando una bandera.

-Bueno, es una bandra, eso es obvio. No?  
>_ESO NO ES LO QUE QUERIA DECIR.- Exclamó Tsukune.- TE PREGUNTO POR QUE PONE "NIIONO" EN ELLA.<p>

-Es un trampolín a mi sueño.- Explicó el alien en una pose guai sentado muy cliché.- Tu y yo...Vamos a crear un imperio juntos.

Tsukune se quedó de piedra al oir eso. Un imperio? Estaba de broma? Ya tenia suficiente que digerir siendo un dios de incognito no reveleado y aprendiendo de sus poderes, no necesitaba a este tio metiendo baza.

-Que?

-Piensalo. Con mi cerebro y contactos y tus puños, Podemos crear el grupo mas fuerte.

Eso fue todo, Tsukune puso expresión de aburrimiento y le dio una bofetada a Niijima. Luego otra con el dorso. Luego otra. Y asi repetidamente cada vez mas rapido de forma sucesiva.

-Calmate, Haruo. Controlate. No tienes ni idea de en que te estas metiendo. No tienes ni idea de lo chungo que es.- Le dijo con aburrimiento, como hablando con un niño mientras no dejaba de abofetearle.

Entonces, Niijima se desmayó.

-Mierda, me he pasado.

-VICE CAPITAN HARUO.

-Bueno...Ya me voy, decidle que piense bien lo que hace.- Encargó Tsukune timidamente.- En serio, las cosas van a ponerse dificiles.

Y entonces se fue.

"Hmmm... Soy un vampiro, incluso ahora soy mas fuerte que un humano con el sello, pero tanto como para no notar que le pegaba tan fuerte?" Pensó Tsukune caminando y mirandose la mano. "Es cosa del entrenamiento, ahora mi cuerpo es mas fuerte. Y me estoy volviendo como Apachai-san."

Finalmente acabó llegando al club de jardineria. Su radar de yoki le decia que Takeda estaria ahi.

-Como sea, vinieron a ayudar, aun si no hizo falta. Quizas soy muy duro, puede que sepa manejarse...-Murmuró antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.- Yoo, Takeda Sempai, Ukita Sempai.

-Ohh, tu capacidad de deteccion es muy util, Tsukune.-Dijo Takeda sonriendo, sin revelar del vampirismo de Tsukune, dejando en su sitio la flor que olia. Ukita sabia de yokai, pero no de Tsukune, asi que no revelaba nada.- Oi que de vez en cuando ayudabas aquí, y nos pasamos a ver si te veiamos. Ukita venia a darte las gracias por todo.

-C... CALLATE; SOLO VINE PORQUE DIJISTE QUE DEBIA DAR GRACIAS EN UNA SITUACION COMO ESTA.

-Bueno, es un alibio que no salierais grabemente heridos.- Comentó Tsukune.

-Hn, Por supuesto.- Sonrió con arrogancia el grandullon.- Pensaba en unirme al club de judo. Son debiles, pero los reforzaré. Eso es todo, adios.

Y sonriendo, se fue.

O lo intentó, pues Takeda le agarró de la ropa para detenerle.

-Eso ha sido solo un reporte de la situacion.- Indicó.- Da gracias apropiadamente, Ukita.

-De... DEFINITIVAMENTE TE LO PAGARÉ ALGUN DIA.- Exclamó, sin poder dejar del todo el ser un bandalo.- VIGILA TU ESPALDA Y ESPERA.

- Realmente no tiene practica en esto.- Dijo Takeda excusandolo.- Asi que vigilalo.

- Lo haré.- indicó, hasta que Ukita se fue, dejandolo solo con Takeda.- Sbes, me costó de creer. Que Kisara fuera una dhampir fue inesperado cuando me lo dijo, son muy raros hoy dia.

-Supongo que es una chica con suerte Jajajaja...-Se rió el boxeador.

-Y fuerte, seria una prodigiosa rival incluso para vampiros completos.- Comentó Tsukune pensativo.- Ambos, tanto su sangre de vampiro como su propio talente son increibles, ademas de estar muy determinada.

-Dijo algo de su madre, no?

-Si. Me pregunto quien será o seria. Aun soy muy nuevo en la sociedad vampirica.

* * *

>(En otro lugar)<p><p>

Kisara, tras recuperarse, bastante rapido, un par de huesos rotos y laceraciones curaban muy rapido con algo de sangre, decidió forzar mas su entrenamiento. No era tonta, sabia que Tsukune, aun si habia luchado a un nivel que muchos vampiros de clase alta envidiarían, era aun un novato en las artes marciales(Aunque un novato fuerte con experiencia muy muy buena) y saltaba a la vista, ademas de que sabia que se guardaba algo.

Pero ella habia logrado su punto. Obviamente su sello le permitia regular su poder en etapas. Y ella, una simple dhampir, le habia forzado a luchar a ese nivel con el poder de un vampiro completo.

Ahora estaba entusiasmada, estaba mas cerca del objetivo que decidió hace años.

Ella mostraria a los vampiros a no subestimar a los mestizos. Les superaria a todos los necios de clase alta, incluso a los superiores. Ella, una dhampir, igualaria el poder de los legendarios shinso, sin importar el tiempo o la habilidad que necesitara.

Por ello, sus subordinados mas fuertes y resistentes la rodeaban, atacando como un ejercito como entrenamiento.

Uno, una especie de Troll, muy parecido a Chopper, el que Tsukune enfrentó una vez, pero con la piel mucho mas rocosa, recibió una patada frontal en el esternon. Su piel petrea recibió varias patadas agrietandose(Con la fuerza de Kisara contenida) Antes de salir volando por ese golpe. Uno de sus compañeros, una especie de hombre tortuga de concha metalica sufrió el mismo destino, mientras un Jorougumo veloz fue superado en coordinacion, y un Tsuchigumo fue dejado K.O. Por una patada destruyendo temporalmente su respiracion combinada con otra en la cabeza.

-Bueno, no está mal para un entrenamiento... Aunque me falta algo...- Murmuró Kisara.

-Kisara-sama.- Llamó su ayudante, Shiratori.

-Oh, Shiratori, buen momento... Te apuntarias a un sparring? Creo que me falta algo especifico para avanzar, pero ahora no caigo.

-Me temo que tendré que pasar por esta vez. Requeriria un mejor entrenamiento de reflejos antes de poder usar mi "Habilidad" efectivamente contra gente de su nivel.

-Moou...

-Venia a darle un mensaje de parte de Hermit-sama. Es "Por ahora no toques al grupo llamado Niiono".

-No pensaba hacerlo, ya perdí.- Se encogió ella de hombros.- Sabe como soy, no hay forma que vuelva a enfrentar a Aono Tsukune hasta haberme fortalecido mas.

-Se lo dije. Dijo que lo sabia, pero que queria asegurarse.

-Heee...Entonces es su turno y los ha elegido de presa? Bueno, es de esperarse. Me pregunto como saldrán de esto...Hermit es muy peligroso. En fin, no dirá nada si solo hablo con ellos, no?

-No, solo ha reservado la pelea, no hay nada sobre interactuar de forma general.

-Perfecto. Quizas Aono pueda aclararme una pequeña duda.

* * *

>(En el Ryozampaku esa tarde)<p><p>

-Hmmmm... Una alianza dices? Un grupo?-Cuestionó Akisame.- Bueno, si realmente te enfrentas a criminales, es logico que otros deseen seguirte. No puedes defraudarlos, Tsukune.

-Pero realmente esta bien que me sigan? Solo soy un novato.

-Las cosas, no siempre se pueden hacer solo. Si confias solo en ti, tarde o temprano aparecerá alguien superior y te derribará, aun con ese poder en tu sangre. No fue el tal Alucard derribado de la cima por deshacerse de sus aliados y luchar solo?-Argumentó Akisame.- No solo la ayuda, sino que no debes desperdiciar ni un dia en adquirir tecnicas.

"Y ahi termina como siempre el sentido" Pensó el shinso.

-Estas pensando que siempre termina en ese ideal todo sentido, no?

-AHHH... DEJA DE LEER MI MENTE.- Exclamó Tsukune, asustado de que siempre supieran que pensaba.  
>-Pero ese grupo, Niiono, puede ser bueno tenerlo cerca.- Comentó Miu, apareciendo trayendo té.<p>

-Asi que Haruo tubo una buena idea?- Murmuró Tsukune alzando una ceja.

-Si, bueno, una pelea no puede venir siempre de la nada, o a veces si. Siempre es bueno tener gente a tu lado.- Dijo Miu.

-Quizas... Pero no puedo hacer eso.-Respondió Tsukune.- Si presumen mucho con eso...no serian distintos a Ragnarock. Ademas, solo son humanos mundanos, aun si empiezan a entrenar...No saben en que se meterian, ya que Ragnarock tiene yokai de su lado.

Todos los maestros sonrieron on aceptacion y orgullo a esto, mientras por su parte Miu asentia en pose pensativa, obviamente no habiendo pensado en ello.

-Claro, es asi.-Murmuró.

-Como sea, es logico. Es como una regla natural en estos casos crcer uno mismo.-Señaló Sakaki.

-Hmm siempre hay conflictos, ne.- Señaló Ma Kensei.- En mi momento pelee varias veces contra la mafia china. Solo hay 3 cosas necesarias.

-Solo tres? Haces que suene distinto a cuando yo pelee contra grupos malignos, cuales son?

El Maestro de las Artes Marciales Chinas miró con la conviccion brillando y ardiendo en sus ojos en expresion facial de determinacion y cerró el puño con fuerza antes de decir omniosamente:

-CORAJE, CONVICCION Y... PUÑOS.

Tsukune se lo quedó mirando con ojos planos antes de que Akisame dijera, como leyendo su mente:

-Acabas de pensar "Asi que es solo eso, igual que contra los que enfrenté", no?

* * *

>(En otro lugar)<p><p>

Haruo, sonriendo malignamente, como siempre, para que engañarnos, caminaba con arrogancia por la calle, con su sequito de nuevos seguidores, bajo en ondeo de la bandera del grupo Niiono. O Shimpaku, estaba sopesando ambos nombres.

-Haaaa... Que gran alivio y placer.- Suspiró el estudiante cara de alien, disfrutando las miradas de temor potencial de algunos transeunes.- Andar asi por el vecindario es genial.

-Subcapitan Haruo.-Llamó uno de sus subordinados a su lado.- El "Maestro de asalto" Tsukune se nos unirá a esto?

-Está realizando un entrenamiento especial ahora mismo.-Explicó Niijima.

-Es asombroso... Atacar a Ragnarok de frente el mismo, e incluso venció a Kisara la Valkirya.

-MUAHAHAHA... YO LE ENSEÑÉ A SER ASÍ.- Se jactó el alien.

Entonces, sin fijarse en su camino, llegaron a un puente, pero ahi se detuvieron. En el les esperaba una figura en ropa de combate negra y con una tunica similar a un hechicero de rol con forma de abrigo con capucha puesta ocultando su rostro.

Niijima se heló al verlo.

"Este es..."

-EH, TU, QUE HACES EN EL CAMINO.-Gritó uno de los subordinados abanzando, pero el alien le bloqueó.

-ESPERAD.- Exclamó.

"Este es... el 6º Puño de Ragnarok, Hermit."

-BASTARDO.

El mismo subordinado de antes corrió hacia Hermit, en ataque. Nadie tuvo tiempo de decir nada, Hermit apenas cambió de posicion, colocandose de forma que apenas moviendo el brazo mandó a volar al ingenuo al rio.

-KAMIOKA.-Gritó Niijima.

-Responde a mis preguntas.-Exigió Hermit, de nuevo a su posicion original.- Si salgo con las respuestas adecuadas, os dejaré vivir.

Haruo analizó sus opciones, y entonces, actuando para que los demas se quedaran atrás, empezó a avanzar riendo maniacamente.

-NECIO. NO SABES CON QUIEN TRATAS?- Dijo el alien señalando al bandalo.- YO SOY NIIJIMA HARUO, SUB CAPITAN DEL GRUPO NIIONO.

Entonces se giró a sus subordinados, pues en caso de tener que humillarse y/o huir aun conservaria asi su reputacion, y les dijo.

-VOSOTROS, VOLVED A LA BASE ANTES DE QUE ESTO SE PONGA Feo.

-PERO JEFE.

-FUERA, YO ME ENCARGO.

Sus subordinados le obdedecieron, y volvieron a la base.

Ahora solo quedaba tratar con Hermit y huir con Kamioka sacandolo del rio.

Hermit le miró, desde las sombras de la campana de su capucha sin inmutarse, y entonces ordenó:

-Responde a mis preguntas.-Dijo.- Sobre ese bastardo, Aono Tsukune.

-Que?

-Primera pregunta: Realmente el derrotó en combate a Kisara, por si solo y sin ayuda? Contesta.

-MUAHAHAHA...Si, fue el. Al llegar ya habia acabado la lucha, pero Tsukune era el unico en pie, y Kisara reconoció lo ocurrido.

Hermit dió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfaccion.

"Ya no hay duda. Kisara es una dhampir, y fuerte, no hay forma de que un novato comun la venciera, aun con mucha suerte. No es humano." Pensó el puño.

-Bien, ahora, siguente pregunta: Donde ha aprendido artes marciales?

-Ho? Asi que tienes curiosidad por eso, eh?- Se burló Niijima.

-Esas tenemos?-Bufó con hasti Hermit, listo para atacar.

-ESTA ES MI RESPUESTA.- Gritó Niijima, avanzando como atacando, causando que Hermit fuese a contraatacar.

Pero el bandalo se heló al ver como el demonio con cara de alien se arrodillaba y tocaba de frente al suelo en suplica y gritando.

-NO LO SE, PERDONAME.

-Que?

-No soy tan cercano. Solo tomo prestado su nombre. Perdoname.

Hermit, cuando Niijima bajó la cabeza de nuevo, alzó la bota dispuesto a pisarlo.

-Me molestan los debiluchos. Desaparece.

-AH, ACABO DE RECORDAR.

Ese grito de Niijima detubo el pie a un centimetro de su cara.

-Donde fue? Donde le enseñarosn.

Los ojos de Niijima brillaron malignamente antes de que agarrara tierra del suelo y se la lanzara, desconcertandolo y obligandolo a taparse y perderlo de vista, cosa que aprovecchó para saltar por el puente al agua.

-COMO SI LO SUPIERA, IDIOTA. BAKA, BAKA, BAKA...

Y con ello logró escapar, llevandose a Kamioka por un tunel de alcantarillado.

* * *

>(Al dia siguiente)<p><p>

Haruo decidió que obviamente se le pasó un dato importante. El no sabia donde entrenaba Tsukune, asi que le siguió.

-Como crees que esta yendo, Tsukune? Pareces llevar un buen ritmo.- Oyó el alien escondido a Miu.

-Si, la cosa va bien, pero no es bueno confiarse. Lo de Kisara fue una prueba de ello, pueden tener muchas sorpresas ocultas para ir tras nosotros.

"Es cierto que no investigué cada posible dato. No es como suelo ser." Se quejó Niijima en su mente. "Y si le pregunto directamente no creo que me lo diga. Tendré que seguirles."  
>Eso hizo.<p>

Y acabó en la puerta del Ryozampaku, con una boca muy abierta en shock.

-I...Increible. Eso i es un lugar seguro, un bastion...

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero esta no se movió.

"Al menos encontré el lugar"

En ese momento, la puerta empezó a abrirse sola, y una atractiva chica mayor con ropa tradicional casi ninja con un ratón en la cabeza se mostró.

-Quien... Es...?-Preguntó con parsimonia.

-Ah... Soy un amigo de Tsukune.

Y entonces le dejó pasar, envainando la katana que blandia.

"Que es esto? Esta atractiva One-san? Una katana de verdad? Ropa tradicional? Un ratón? Mi sensor de lo extraño se vuelve loco aquí"

Y en resumidas cuentas, tuvo encontronazo con los aestros.

Chocó con Apachai, asustandose de tu tamaño y presencia aterradores, huyó acabando en donde Sakaki, con sus puños feroces y su aura temible destruia monigotes, asustandolo mas, y se metió en la sala donde Akisame hacia estatuas de buda(Con cientos de las mismas mirando directa y escalofriantemente a Haruo).

Huyó, y chocó con Apachai otra vez.

Y se desmayó.

O mas bien cayó, ganando una vista directa de cada miembro de los maestros del Ryozampaku, que emitian constante e instintivamente esa peligrosa aura terrorifica escalofriante, siendo a los ojos de Niijima diversos tipos de espiritus.

El anciano: Espiritu gigante de un viejo de pelo blanco.

Shigure(Que iba colgada de las piernas cabeza abajo pegada a un techo): Espiritu volteado.

Akisame: Fantasma de las estatuas.

Sakaki: Fantasma borracho.

Apachai: Fantasma veloz.

Ma Kensei: Espiritu del hombre de mediana edad.

Finalmente Tsukune(Ironicamente el unico monstruo ahi) apareció y calmó las cosas y aclaró los malentendidos(E hizo que los maestros dejaran de emitir Ki atemorizante).

* * *

>(Al dia siguente en la escuela)<p><p>

Haruo tardó en calmarse, la exposicion a los maestros de esa forma siendo una persona tan cobarde y escurridiza, fue mucho, y tuvo que irse tras calmarse, olvidando que tenia que decirle a Tsukune.

Por suerte, al dia siguiente estaba ya repuesto y pudo hablar con Tsukune en la escuela.

-Asi que fuiste atacado por Hermit, un puño de Ragnarok?

-Asi es, el 6º puño. Me preguntó sobre ti, por suerte puede escapar y desorientarlo un poco.- Declaró.- Pero por que preguntaria sobre ti?

-Lo mas probable es que para evaluar a su objetivo, o crea que puedo llevarle a algo que busca.-Declaró Tsukune.- Al menos eso pasó las otras veces que he tenido criminales tras de mi.

-Experiencia, eh? Como acabó?

-Vencí a los lideres y me abrií paso. El resto fueron detenidos por autoridades o solo me dejaron sin mas.

-He, parece suerte pura.

-Lo fue en su mayor parte.-Murmuró el vampiro humildemente.

"TCHSK... Este Bastardo." Murmuró en su mente el alien sacando esa... cosa electronica por determinar, y teclear en la pantalla tactil con el presionador. "Ha subido a un nuevo nivel."

-De todas formas hay que ir con cuidado. Ahora mismo, Kisara no está en la escuela durante un tiempo.- Explicó Niijima.- Hay mas delincuentes saliendo a la luz por ello, asi que estamos en una guerra civil. Por que no aprovechamos para tomarla?

-No me interesa.

-EH?

-El unico momento en el que lucho es para defenderme a mi o a quienes aprecio.

-Heee? Te refieres a Miu-san?-Se burló el alien.

-En parte si.- Dijo el vampiro algo sonrosado.

-Pues ahi hay un tipo coqueteando con ella.

Tsukune lo miró, arqueando la ceja(Un gesto que estaba adoptando mucho ultimamente).

-No, en serio, mira.- Insistió Niijima, girandole la cabeza.

Efectivamente, Miu estaba hablando con un chico bishonen, aparentemente de los populares por algunas miradas.

-Oh, es un pilar en la lista de chicos guapos de mi archibo, Tanimoto Natsu.-Anunció Niijima.- Es un tipo al que no podrias superar, el bueno en los deportes, en los estudios, es atractivo y hace teatro. Pero...-Comenzó a emitir un aura maligna.- Si me sigues puedo cambiar eso... ENTERRARLO Y ARRUINARLO SOCIALMENTE SI TE ASOCIAS A MI MUAHAHAHAHA...

-Fuera Satan.-Dijo con voz plana Tsukune, alzando su muñeca mostrando la cruz en su manilla de grillete del sello, haciendo a Niijima retroceder comicamente como en las peliculas de vampiros siseando.- Somos fuertes en el señor... Aleja las palabras oscuras.

La verdad es que la situacion era bastante ironica y comica, y retrocediendo Haruo, acabaron al lado de Natsu y Miu.

-Ah, Tsukune.- Llamó Miu al verlo, llamando su atencion y desviando la de Tanimoto.

-Oh, tu eres el famoso Tsukune?-Preguntó con una sonrisa deslumbrante el Bishonen.- Tanimoto Natsu, un placer. Me habia preocupado, escuché de ti y pensé que serias mas terrorifico.

Tsukune alzó la ceja de nuevo, pero sonreia sinceramente de vuelta, toda la ironia centrada en su ceja.

"Soy un dios vampiro shinso, espera a encontrarme en una zona oscura de noche." Gruñó una parte de el.

-I...Igualmente.

-Ah...Tanimoto-san pertenece al club de teatro...y les faltan miembros...-Explicó Miu algo agitada.- Me ha pedido que haga el papel de Julieta, pero no quiero destacar mucho. Que aconsejas?

-Miu, ya destacas sin quererlo, una actuacion no deberia cambiar mucho el como esta todo, no?-Argumentó Tsukune, ganándose un asentimiento.- Quizás deberias probar, quizás te guste actuar.

-Eso haré.- Dijo ella sonriendo de saber que Tsukune la ayudaria como pudiera.

* * *

>(De vuelta al dojo, a la tarde)<p><p>

-Asi que... Estas en una... obra?- Preguntó Shigure, ayudando a Miu a cortar la cena y los ingredientes, ya que, siendo experta en armas, lo hacia con una velocidad y precision clinicas impresionantes.

-El personaje principal, puedes creerlo?-Respondió ella.- Pensé en ayudar y me toco ese puesto Hohohoho...

Ahi se notaba la sangre del anciano, al reir igual que el.

-Mmm... Suena... Divertido...

-Hai. Pero solo tengo 5 dias. Espero memorizarlo todo a tiempo.

-Lo haras... Bien. Eres... Lista.

Tsukune oia desde el patio la conversacion, intrigado.

-Se la ve entusiasmada con esto. Debe ser su primera interaccion importante en grupo.- Comentó.

-No te distraigas, ne.- Llamó el maestro chino de Kung fu.- La hora antes de la cena es mi recientemente asignado turno y he de aprovechar, ne. Has tratado muchos movimientos y tecnicas de agarre ocon piernas en estos dias, o centrado en el acondicionamiento de Koetsuji, asi que volveremos a tratar los puños y manos.

-Hai, Shifu.

-Bien. Empezaremos con la posicion de manos de punta de lanza de Hakkejyou o Hakkeshou.-Anunció, colocando el brazo estirado hacia adelante y el derecho doblado con la mano como tapando la luz, ambos con las palmas apuntando hacia arriba(La derecha dentro de lo posible por la imposivilidad de la muñeca).- Trata de golpearm.

Tsukune obedeció, y lanzo un fuerte y veloz puñetazo contra la cara de su maestro.

-Desde esta posicion, puedes invertir dando un paso tu postura.- Explicó mientras desviaba con la mano izquierda el golpe de forma que no lo tocara al moverse pero quedara dentro del giro de su codo al doblar el brazo, a la vez que estiraba el brazo derecho, en lo que seria un puñetazo o golpe de corte al cuello de Tsukune, pero solo dejando la palma abierta hacia arriba en su mandibula, mientras la mano izquierda quedó en guardia, algo distinta a la posicion del principio pero casi exacta, solo mirando abajo por bloquear el brazo de Tsukune con su posicion.- Cambiando a una totalmente opuesta realizando ataque y defensa a la vez, ves?

-Wow, es cierto.

-Ademas, asi es muy facil torcer su brazo.-Explicó moviendo la mano para agarar y girar la del vampiro, de forma que el brazo se retorció inmovilizando el miembro de forma algo dolorosa.- La fuerza del Hakkesho es realizar las tecnicas y movimientos en serie pese a los miles de combinaciones posibles.

-Ahg.-Se quejó por la molestia Tsukune, pero asimilando cada dato.

-Que tal si probamos un combo suave? GOLPE AL CUELLO.- Anunció Ma Kensei, dando un golpe seco y veloz presionando en una puñalada la punta de sus dedos en la garganta de Tsukune.- INGLE.- Dijo dando con un giro de codo un golpe oblicuo a la entrepierna, aunque deberia ser un puño. Le soltó y como una sombra veloz, giró sobre si mismo pegado a la espalda de Tsukune y dió un golpe cortante en la nuca con su mano izquierda.- RODEA SU ESPALDA Y GOLPE A LA NUCA, Y LUEGO...- Dijo dandole un codazo en la misma pose, moviendo solo ese brazo, el izquierdo, en las costillas flotantes del shinso.-CODAZO AL COSTADO.

Entonces el lado del pie de Kensei dió un golpe de corte, apenas un impulso, en la pierna de Tsukune, en la parte trasera de la rodilla y se separó de el.

-Y luego pateas la rodilla para tirar a tu oponente.

-Wow.-Musitó Tsukune, levantandose impresionado.

-Desde que es una serie de movimientos, tienen poco poder, por eso golpean los puntos vitales y vulnerables del cuerpo.- Explicó el chino.- Aunque no puedes matar a nadie con esto, ne. Ahora te enseñaré mi técnica para librarte de un agarre.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su maestro, Tsukune. Y entonces sintió a su maestro apoyar la palma de su mano en su barbilla con fuerza con la mano en forma de garra.

Causaba un dolor molesto, pero nada difícil.

-Que es esto?

-Ves? Si tu oponente tiene músculos fuertes en el cuello puede manejar bien esto ne.- Explicó.- Desde esta distancia no se supone que puedas aplicar bastante fuerza. Y tu oponente lo sabrá, pero... Ahi reside el truco.

Entonces, aplicó un circulo con el otro brazo acumulando energía cinética y golpeó su propio codo con gran fuerza, mandando todo ese poder por su brazo doblado, obligándolo a estirarse de nuevo, impactando todo ese poder en la barbilla de Tsukune, mandando su cabeza hacia atrás catapultada.

El vampiro, con todo ese poder impactado en el, se estrelló contra el suelo con un estruendo.

-Que...Que fue eso?-Musitó muy impresionado. Obviamente había aspectos mas avanzados de la técnica, pues solo la base no podía lograr eso, pero definitivamente la sensación fue la misma que en uno de los entrenamientos con Moka en que atrapó su pierna para frenarla.

Era como ser catapultado por una de sus patadas, y de las fuertes.

Ese era el poder de un maestro?

-El secreto es la posición en si ne.-Explicó Ma Kensei.- Trata sobre golpear tu codo con tu otro brazo con fuerza mientras tu otra mano esta apoyada en su barbilla, esa es la base.- Dijo señalando al aire con un dedo en pose explicativa.- Así concentras un gran poder de tus dos brazos al completo en una sola mano. Y como plus, como tu mano ya está apoyada en el, tu enemigo no puede esquivarlo.

- Esa técnica es muy poderosa. Debería haberme partido el cuello en combate. Es como las patadas de Moka.-Dijo aun muy impresionado el vampiro.

-Como eres inmortal no me contuve tanto como haría normalmente, ne, pero aun y así contuve mucho para no dañarte, no quiero asustarte con sus efectos antes de que lo aprendas bien.- Explicó el chino vestido de verde.- Es una peligros técnica, no deberías enseñarla o usarla contra oponentes muy débiles, ne.

-Hai, Shifu.

-Quedan aproximadamente... Si, 40 minutos para la cena. Practica 20 minutos contra el maniquí articulado esta técnica y luego te entrenaré para que agarres el flujo de la posición y el primer combo de antes.

-Hai, Shifu.

* * *

>(Días después, en la escuela, tras las clases)<p><p>

"Estoy preocupado por como le irá a Miu." Pensó Tsukune. Miu no ponia mucha emocion creible al pronunciar sus lineas en casa, aunque esperaba que fuese por estar memorizandolo todo(Ademas, aun le shokeaba que Akisame lo supiera todo letra por letra de la obra). Llegó al club de teatro, con curiosidad, y abrió un poco la puerta. " Deberia mirar un poco a ver como le va".

Entonces oyó la voz de Tanimoto.

-IMAI, NO TE VAYAS.

-Lo siento, Tanimoto.-Respondió otro hombre.- NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MAS.

-DEJARAS QUE UNOS PUNKS TE INTIMIDEN?

-LO SIENTO.

Y entonces el alumno huyó del aula, casi chocando con Tsukune.

-Oh, Tsukune. Eres tu?- Le reconoció Tanimoto.- Si buscas a Miu está en el club de gimnasia ahora.

-Ah. Bueno, de todas formas que ha pasado.

-El club de investigacion de artes, se supone que supervisan los clubs artisticos.- Explicó desanimado el actor.- Pero en realidad son bandalos y delincuentes. Quieren nuestra zona asignada para hacer de las suyas, y estan intimidando a la gente, que se va del club.

-Suena mal.

-CLARO, ESO ES.-Exclamó como llegando a una conclusion.- Tsukune, por favor... PROTEGENOS DE ELLOS.

-Eh? Aun seguís aquí?-Dijo una voz violenta en la puerta. Se trataba de tres chicos bastante grandes, obviamente bandalos.- Tienes discapacidad para aprender o que? Hemos de demostrar que tan en serio vamos? Vete de una vez.

-NO CREAIS QUE SOLO CON AMENAZAS Y VIOLENCIA OBTENDREIS LO QUE QUERAIS.-Gritó Tanimoto.- ESTA ES NUESTRA SALA.

-Ohhh, que gran decoracion. Se burló con tono de amenaza el lider.- Romeo y Julieta, no?

-NOOO...

El bandalo lanzó una patada, tratando de arruinar la decoracion, y Natsu trató de detenerle.

Pero no fue necesario.

Tsukune, en un arranque de velocidad, agarró el tobillo del bandalo y tiró de el, apartándolo del camino de la decoración, golpeó con sus falanges la garganta del enemigo y torció su pierna haciéndolo caer, inmovilizando la otra con su pie.

-Basta.- Espetó friamente.

-BASTARDO, QUIERES ENFRENTARNOS?-Exigió con bravuconería uno de los lacayos.

-QUIEN ERES?- Gritó el otro.

-Aono Tsukune.

-Aono... Tsukune...?- Preguntó con teror el ultimo en hablar.- El lider de la fuerza de asalto de Niiono?

-El que derrotó a Kisara, la Valkyria.-Susurró el otro.- He oido que pelea contra osos.

-Yo he oido que los yokai son reales y los apaliza en su tiempo libre.

"En realidad me defiendo. Seguro que Haruo tiene que ver con los rumores."

-HUYAMOS.-Gritaron los tres en cuanto soltó al lider.

Y efectivamente, escaparon.

-Increible, han huido. Eres tal y como en los rumores.-Expreso estasiado Tanimoto.

-Nah, solo uno es verdad, el resto son las mentiras de un alien.

-Pero eres inceible. Esa patada ha partido columnas de madera solida de roble gruesas de otros decorados, facilmente y mandado a volar a miembros del club.-Dijo tomando el brazo de Tsukune para examinarlo.- Pero lo has detenido con un giro de muñeca.

-Bueno, le di en la nuez para descentrarlo, y una vez bloqueadas las piernas no podia golpearme.- Explicó Tsukune.

- Es eso... Eres un gran peleador.- Anunció Natsu convencido.- Debes de haber entrenado mucho las artes marciales.

-Si, bueno... No es de tanto tiempo, pero si ha sido mucho entrenamiento.

-Ya eras bueno peleando antes? Debes de tener mucho talento para las artes marciales.

Tsukune, solo miró al vacio, recordando todos sus problemas pasados, a sus amigos heridos, los riesgos, y los resultados, soniendo tristemente.

-Talento? No...-Dijo el vampiro.- No es talento... fue un infierno. Pero...-Dijo antes de sonreir sinceramente.- Valió la pena, logré muchas cosas valiosas con ello.

-Ah...Lo siento. Tema delicado parece.

-LO SIENTO.-Exclamó una voz femenina. Era Miu, acababa de llegar.- En gimnasia me retrasé de mas. Ah, Tsukune, estas aquí.

-Ahh... Pasaba a mirar.- Dijo por alguna razon algo inquieto por tener que dejar solos a esos dos, pero tenia que ir a hacer cosas. Su infierno lo esperaba ahora que acabó con el turno de jardineria.- He de irme ya, cuando salga del club de botanica me espera el entrenamiento.

-Entrenamiento? Oi, Tsukune, no te fuerces...-Murmuró Tanimoto.

-Si, nos vemos.-Asintió Miu. Pero cuando se fue Tsukune pensó "No estaba algo tenso?"

* * *

>(Horas mas tarde, en otro lugar abandonado.)<p><p>

Dos figuras estaban reunidas en el sombrio lugar.

Una era Hermit.

La otra era un chico de pelo blanco repeinado, gafas extrañas como de mosca y gabardina. Era Loki, el 4º de los 8 puños de Ragnarok.

-Que frustrante. No se quienes son este grupo, Niiono.-Murmuró entre dientes Loki.- Pero podrias con ellos facilmente. En que piensas, Hermit?

-Dejame en paz. Solo disfruto la observacion antes de la caceria.-Gruñó.

-Pues actua como si fisfrutaras.- Espetó Loki sonriendo con sorna.- No eres convincente.

Hermit solo le miró fijamente desde las sombras de su capucha.

-Ese bastardo, Tsukune es fuerte, pero su nivel de habilidad actual está por debajo del mio.- Explicó.- Aun y así, su maestro es claramente muy habilidoso, en extremo. Solo espero un poco...-Explicó su razonamiento.- Porque asi cada dia sus puños se hacen mas fuertes.

-Heee...Asi que te sientes como un Granjero esperando la cosecha? Eso es mas logico, me preocupaba que empezaras a actuar sin sentido.-Murmuró con alivio el otro bandalo.- Pero vigila bien, se aproxima la gran guerra. Una "Mania de peleas" simple está bien, pero si tonteas mucho el Karma te morderá de vuelta y pagaras.

* * *

>(Mientras, en el Ryozampaku)<p><p>

Mientras Miu ensayaba, y Akisame la ayudaba, ahora enseñandolo como pronunciar expresar e interpretar cada frase de su guion, Niijima llegó al dojo y fue interceptado por las armas de Shigure, dejandolo al borde del infarto.

Tsukune lo rescató de esa.

-Que te ha traido aquí hoy, Haruo?

-He estado investigando a ese tipo, Tanimoto Natsu, que me da mala vibra.

-Que has encontrado.

-Nada.-Dijo desconcertando a Tsukune.- Habilidades de liderazgo en el club, educado con los profesores, buenas notas, buen fisico, humilde como para no presumir, e incluso da tutoria a otros... el es, basicamente, PERFECTO.

- Y...cual es el problema?

-QUE CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA?- Exclamó frenetico el alien.- PUES QUE ESE TIPO DE SER HUMANO NO EXISTE, LA PERFECCION ES UN MITO Y UNA ILUSION USADA COMO LEÑA E IMPULSO. TIENE QUE HABER ALGO.

-Pero...

-Ademas, ya dije que me da mala espina, mi sensor de " bastardo sospechoso"...-Dijo señalando un cuerno de pelo en su cabeza como una antena.- se vuelve loco. Ademas, si rebuscas y pinchas lo bastante siempre hay algun secreto, esa es mi creencia y nunca me he equivocado en eso.

-Se lo que quieres decir, pero no hay nada que hacer ahora. Si rebuscando tanto hay algo y no lo has visto no lo vas a ver facilmente.-Dijo por experiencia el vampiro.- Ademas, quizas sea realmente asi. Improbable como dices si, pero no imposible.

-Hmmm...veremos...

* * *

>(En la escuela, al dia siguiente)<p><p>

"Hmmm...Miu dijo que Natsu parecia fingir sus actos. Es tal y como dijo Haruo y como pensé en un principio: Oculta algo." Pensó el vampiro. "Aunque puede no ser nada. Hmmm... Me pregunto si Miu es solo observadora o si están pasando demasiado tiempo juntos."

-Aono Tsukune?- Llamó una voz entrando al salon de clases durante el descanso.

Tsukune se giró a mirar y vió al chico que huia ayer del club de Teatro.

-Soy Imai, el subpresidente del club de Teatro.-Dijo con cara seria.- Quiero ser el primero en darte las gracias por ayudarnos.

-Eh?

-Debido a que venciste a esos punks, han dejado de acosarnos y podemos seguir en paz. Pero... No crees que fuiste algo excesivo?

-Excesivo? Lo peor que hice fue empujar al lider.-Se desconcertó el vampiro.

-Como? Pero si despues de toparse contigo aparecieron con una paliza y varias costillas rotas.

Esto inició toda una ronda de murmullos por la clase.

-Pues yo no fui. Solo empujé al lider y le hice tropezar. En cuanto oyeron mi nombre huyeron. La zona está llena de bandalos, quizas fue algun rival.

-Hmmm...No pensé en eso. No pudo ser al caer el lidr el hacerse algo?

-Imposible, no es la primera banda que me topo.-Dijo Tsukune suspirando.- En mi anterior escuela huvo problemas tambien. Me hice cada herida posible y casi muero, se por experiencia que no se puede correr asi con las costillas rotas.

-Hooo... Alguien está esparciendo falsa informacion?- Se molestó Haruo saliendo de debajo de un pupitre.- En mi zona?

-Eso parece. Que hacias ahi?

- Aparicion dramatica, tenia algo que contarte.

-El que?

-Kisara te busca, pero esta vez solo busca dialogar.

Tsukune parpadeó. No sabia por que la dhampir podia querer hablar con el, y el sabia que solo con comparar fuerzas y movimientos habia deducido que no era un vampiro de nacimiento y mas bien reciente, asi que era poco probable que quisiera saber de la sociedad.

Sinceramente, Tsukune esperaba no tener otro ser sobrenatural tras sus huesos.

-TSUKUNE.- Gritó una voz conocida.- Me he enterado de lo que dicen. Ese rumor estupido no ha llegado muy lejos, no?

-Oh, Tanimoto. No, aparentemente he podido decir la verdad a tiempo.

-Menos mal. Yo estaba ahi, les vi huir intactos, es una estupidez decir que les hiciste algo. Tu eres distinto, sabes controlarte. Eres una inspiracion, alguien a quien me gustaria poder llamar amigo.

-Claro por que no? Ya te he ayudado, y para eso son los amigos, no?

"Esta situacion es muy parecida a Hokuto. Ademas, esa melanconia en sus ojos... El olor a sangre... No es un secreto pequeño lo que oculta."

* * *

>(De vuelta al dojo)<p><p>

-Miu...Miu... MIU.- Llamó Tsukune.

-Heh?

-Te pasa algo? Pareces preocupada...

-No, no es nada, es que...- Comenzó ella insegura.- Todos dijeron que sus familiar irian a verlos mañana a la obra. Pero el abuelo se fue de nuevo hace un par de dias sin avisar... Me preocupa de que fuese como el dia de los padres en primaria y yo era la unica sola.

Tsukune se la quedó mirando, pensando en todo lo que dijo.

-Bueno, por mi parte no estaras sola. Yo estaré allí para darte animos.

-Tsukune...- Le llamó Miu sonriendo emocionada.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que Sakaki estaba tumbado en el tejado tomando el aire y que lo oyó todo y decidió correr la voz por el dojo.

Mientras Sakaki fue a correr la voz, los dos adolescentes oyeron varios golpes en la puerta, asi como una voz familiar decir.

-OOOiIII... TSUKUNE.- Era definitivamente la voz de Kisara.- Estas ahi? He seguido mi sensor, tengo que preguntarte algo.

-Kisara?- Preguntó.- Oh, es verdad, Haruo me dijo algo. Un momento.

Un poco despues logró abrir la puerta con pura fuerza fisica, sin ayuda de su yoki, y ambos, Miu y Tsukune se vieron de frente con la dhampir.

-Yo. Han sido unos dias, eh?

-Si, es cierto.

-Eh? Tus heridas estan bien, Kisara-san?-Preguntó Miu, mirandola preocupada.

-Sin problema, uno o dos paquetes de transfusion y estoy como nueva.

-Y exactamente para que me buscabas, Kisara?- Preguntó Tsukune.

"Por favor, que no me vaya detras. Por favor, otra vez no."

-Te queria preguntar algo, referente a tus peleas. Cuando nos enfrentamos... No era la primera vez que peleabas contra un experto en patadas, no?

Tsukune la miró fijamente, pero con la mirada claramente en el pasado.

-No, no lo era. Ya habras imaginado que oroginalmente era humano... La vampira que me dió su sangre era experta en patadas, solo la he visto golpear con sus brazos unas pocas veces. Por que?

-Creo que estoy a punto de dar un salto de mejora pero me falta algo, se que algo se me escapa, y mientras asi sea, en lugar de pulir mi estilo estaré solo mejorando fisicamente. Dime, que tan fuerte era esa mujer?

Tsukune solo sonrió nostalgico y aun temblando un poco recordando los golpes y entrenamientos. Que ahora eran una broma comparados con el Ryozampaku.

- Mucho, cuando peleabamos, que era su forma de entrenarme en el uso del yoki, ibamos a un cañon rocoso, que acababa mas abierto o arruinado cada dia.

-WOW, una sempai como pateadora poderosa Jajajaja... Un momento, entrenando uso de yoki?

-Mi transformacion fue lenta e inestable. Pasé año y medio como un ghoul.

-GHOUL?- Preguntó en shock la dhampir.- Pero...eso no se supone es irrebersible?

-Si, pero en mi caso fue distinto. Un Ghoul es una mala conversion por la sobrecarga de poder, practicamente atorandose el proceso a la mitad. En mi caso, ello fue inestable mas que mal, y el proceso se atoró por el mal estado extremo de mi cuerpo y el excesivo poder en la sangre de Moka.

"Hmmm...Asi que su nombre es Moka." Pensó Kisara, que escuchaba intrigada.

- Me recuperé, pero la mala conversion seguia ahi, junto a la inestabilidad. Mikogami Tenmei usó sus habilidades, y me aplicó un sello de candado sagrado para contener mi nueva sangre, a la vez que lentamente dejaba fluir mas y mas el proceso, transformandome en vampiro.

-Ohh... He oido de casos asi, pero se supone que son muy raros. Y suelen tardar mas, debió de ser el sello lo que lo aceleró.

-Y aseguró, habria sido todo a cara o cruz.

-Y ahora biene la pregunta clave. De tu experiencia con Moka, cuales son las cosas que aprendiste contra un monsteruo pateador? Que tenias en mente al enfrentarme.

Ahora Tsukune comprendia. Kisara queria ver cuales eran los defectos en usar un estilo de patadas sobrehumano para pulir los puntos debiles de su estilo. No era mala idea en realidad.

-Bueno, primero está en el rango de la pierna. Si estas muy cerca, aun con fuerza sobrehumana, la patada apenas tiene impacto, y los rodillazos son mas faciles de prever o detener y absorver.- Dijo Tsukune.- Tambien traté de detener o debilitar los golpes mas que solo esquivar, porque ello te puede volver a morder mas tarde.

-Como?- Preguntó asintiendo Kisara.

- Bueno, otra de las tacticas es estar mas lejos que su rango para observar sus huecos y maniobrar, pero si haces eso esquivando, el golpe puede romper el terreno y el pateador simplemente te lanza las runas y escombros con la fuerza de un cañonazo.

-Oh, por eso me alejaste antes de romper el muro.- Concluyó ella golpeandose la palma de la mano.

-Si. Otra manera, al depender mas de las piernas es luchar en arena, pero no es bueno ya que te limitas tambien. Y entonces solo golpean saltando, creeme, lo se.

-So es util colarse tras el rival.

-Ella en concreto era muy flexible, solo mandaba una coz mandandome a volar o daba un giro imposible y me pateaba hacia arriba pese a estar muy cerca.

-YAHOHO... Las mujeres al poder, Hahaha... No me extraña que no seas sexista tras eso.

-Oh, si, vi lo que le hizo a alguien que hizo un comentari machista una vez.

-Que le hizo?

-Incrustó al imbecil contra una montaña de una patada rompiendole de un solo golpe todos los huesos del cuerpo y causandole daño interno. Salvo el brazo. Ese se lo rompió al agarrarlo.

-Fiiiiiuuu...- Silvaron Miu y Kisara.

-Con esto tengo suficiente para saber como ir. Muchas gracias, te debo una.- Dijo la dhampir sonriendo girandose dispuesta a irse.- Una ultima cosa. Cual era su nombre completo?

-Akashiya Moka, aunque Akashiya era un nombre falso.

-Familia importante?

-Si.

-No preguntaré mas entonces, al menos no ahora.- Dijo empezando a irse.- Creo que podria ser una pista sobre mi madre, pero aun no soy lo bastante fuerte como para ir tras ello.

- Bueno, si crees que es importante ven a preguntar.

- Lo haré... Cuando sea mas fuerte y no me preocupe de perder el norte. Sayonara.

Y entonces se fue caminando tranquilamente, maquinando los proximos pasos de su entrenamiento.

* * *

>(Al dia siguiente)<p><p>

-Asi que eso es lo que pasó, no, Shifu?

-Exactamente, mira...

_Entra Flashback, cuando Sakaki fue a hablar con los demas maestros._

_Sakaki les comentó a los demas, reunidos en el salón lo que habia oido sobre como se sentia Miu mientras esta y Tsukune hablaban con Kisara._

_-Personalmente me importa una mierda, pero os lo cuento por si acaso.- Gruñó haciendose el duro, como siempre.- Eso es todo._

_-Hmmm... Asi que eso piensa Miu.- Murmuró pensativo Akisame, leyendo un libro._

_-Apa... El anciano siempre elige muy malos momentos para salir.- Dijo el gigante Tailandes._

_-Un instituto lleno de chicas, digooo... me siento mal por Miu._

_Fin Flashback_

-Y aquí estamos.- Terminó Ma su relato.

Y asi era. Los maestros del Ryozampaku vinieron a ver la obra, pasando por la familia de Miu. Bueno, en cierto sentido so eran.

-Oh, es usted el padre de Miu?- Preguntó una madre.

-Si. El señor a mi lado es mi hermano, y despues está mi mujer.

Por su lado, Sakaki se quejaba:

-Por que me habreis traido? Y deja la espada en casa, Shigure, joder...

-Pero si... está tapada.- Dijo la mencionada lentamente, sosteniendo un largo paquete.

-HOLA, SOY APACHAI.-Adivinad quien dijo eso.

Sip, definitivamente el Ryozampaku no queria dejar de lado a uno de los suyos.

La obra pasó. Tsukune se alivió por alguna razón de ver que el beso era una farsa, no se vió gran cosa. Pero le resultó divertido ver al maestro super duro de karate contener como le era posible las lagrimas de emocion ante el suicidio de Julieta.

-Un pañuelo?- Se burlaba Akisame.

-Ca.. CALLATE. Los focos me miraban a los ojos.- Replicó el karateka.

-Hey...-Llamó Shigure.

-NO ESTOY LLORANDO, DEMONIOS.

Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y señaló al asiento vacio entre ella y Tsukune.

-Apachai... no ha vuelto... tras ir al... baño.

-Mierda, solo trae problemas. Lo iré a buscar, esperadme.- Murmuró gruñendo Sakaki.

"Ese tipo nunca ha estado en un instituto." Oyó Sakaki a Akisame. "Todo debe ser asombroso para el."

Apachai resultó estar ayudando al equipo de baloncesto, ganando de forma epica e inesperada facilmente el partido. Su habilidad, su fisico y buen carácter le hicieron una leyenda "El gigante afable Apachai", que seria recordado por generaciones en el equipo, que ascendió inspirado al puesto del numero 1.

Una vez la obra Terminó, los maestros le daban las felicitaciones a Miu.

-Estubiste fantastica, Miu.- Alabó Akisame.

-Ahahaha...Gracias, pero fue sobretodo el liderazgo de Tanimoto.

-Bonito... Vestido...- Señaló Shigure.

-Gracias. Y... Muchas gracias a todos por venir.

-Siempre, Miu.- Afirmó Tsukune.

-Miu.- Llamó el presidente de teatro, Tanimoto.- Conoces a toda esta gente? Reconozco a Tsukune, pero...

-Ah... Ellos? Son mi familia.

Al verle, Akisame recordó, al igual que Ma Kensei, uno de los pasos exagerados del papel, volteando sobre su propio eje. Demasiado equilibrado, perfecto y sin desperdiciar energia o movimiento, con reflejos y percepcion observando su angulo.

El pivote de un artista marcial.

-Ah, es un placer. Muchas gracias por venir.- Aseguró Tanimoto sonriendo, mirando a los perceptivos y suspicaces ojos de Akisame.

-Tu tambien estubiste fantastico, Tanimoto.- Alabó Akisame.- Gran actuacion. Es una lastima...

-Señor?

-Si solo no odiases tanto actuar, la obra habria sido perfecta.

-Ugh.

Tanimoto tembló al verse descubierto, pero su atencion se vió distraida cuando dos admiradoras le trajeron flores.

La familia de Miu vaya si era perceptiva.

Tanimoto fue a la parte de atrás, desierta a esta hora, suspirando mirando arriba, y entonces, bruscamente tiró las flores y empezó a pisarlas.

-Oi, las flores no tienen la culpa, sabes?-Le dijo una voz. Era Tsukune.

-Lo has visto, no? Odio las flores, se acaban secando y muriendo.

- Como las personas. Poco se puede considerar eterno.-Señaló Tsukune.

"Su forma de actuar es totalmente distinta. Es como con Hokuto de nuevo."

-Tambien odio actuar.- Señaló confesando.- Como ha dicho ese hombre, imagino que viniste por ello. Esa estupida amabilidad tuya...

-Entonces que haces en el club de teatro?- Preguntó Tsukune, de nuevo alzando la ceja.

-Hmp... Solo es una practica para engañar mejor a la gente.- Dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia.- La mejor forma de controlarlos y manipularlos a mi antojo. Gobernarlos. No haces tu lo mismo? No te cansas de fingir ser un aliado de la justicia?

-Yo no finjo nada a diferencia de ti. Soy como soy y no me averguenzo de ello.

- DEJA DE MENTIR. LOS HUMANOS NUNCA MUESTRAN COMO SON EN VERDAD.-Gritó el con odio.- Pero... Tu no eres humano, verdad?

Tsukune se tensó ante esto, mirandole fijamente. Otro yokai?

-No importa, aun si no lo eres, eres igual que uno.

-Solo porque tu eres demasiado cobarde como para expresar tus verdaderas opiniones, Tanimoto...-Señaló con sorna.- No significa que nos puedas poner igual que tu a los demas.

-Oh... No actuas distinto?

-A esto, Natsu-kun, se le llama enfadarse, y mis reacciones distintas son resultado del echo de que las emociones influyen en cada reaccion. Sabes lo que es eso?- Dijo con una expresion de pena.- Despues de mentir al mundo y a ti mismo tanto... Sabes lo que es tu propia cara o emocion?

Se dió el silencio absoluto mientras se miraban unos instantes, antes de que Tsukune se girara y empezara a irse.

-Eres libre de pensar como quieras. Pero no metas a terceros inocentes en esto, Tanimoto. O te detendré.

* * *

>(Un rato despues, por la calle)<p><p>

Los maestros empezaron a dirigirse al dojo de nuevo tras charlar un poco con las demas fmilias. Una vez se despidieron, vieron sobre el puente de la autovia a Tsukune y Miu, que se habian encontrado tras salir esta del vestuario.

Y volvian por el camino mas largo.

-APA. Son Tsukune y Miu. Allí.- Señaló el gigante Tailandes.

-Es verdad.- Coincidió Sakaki.- Por que van por el camino mas largo?

-Jooo...- Dijo Akisame sonriendo suspicaz.

"Tsukune... Haces progresos." Pensó Ma Kensei, mirando de la misma forma.

-Mejor volvamos a casa.- Sugirió Akisame, tapandole a Sakaki la boca para que no hablara e interrumpiera el momento.

Por su parte, Miu y Tsukune estaban perdidos en su propia conversación.

-Etto... Tsukune, queria preguntarte algo desde hace unos dias.

-Ara? El que?-Preguntó este confuso.

-Realmente te gusta ese pin, no?

Se referia al que llevaba en los ultimos tiempos Tsukune, el simbolo del ying y el Yang.

-Ah? Esto? Este Ying y Yang lo tengo desde niño. Lo he llevado siempre. Durante mi estancia en el yokai Gakuen habia un codigo mas estricto de vestimente, no es que nadie lo respetase, y lo dejé seguro en casa.- Explicó.- Al volver al mundo humano me lo volví a poner, en parte para recordar la vida tranquila, aunque mas que nada fue por instinto.

-Es de la filosofia china. El bien, orden y luz para el Yang, y oscuridad negatividad y maldad en el ying.- Dijo ella.

-Pero siempre hay un poco de lo uno en lo otro, por eso va unido y hay yang en el ying y viceversa.- Relató siguiendo su explicación Tsukune.- Si, he visto mi parte de ello.

"Tanimoto... Saldrás de ese caos y encontraras lo que te falta? O Mostraras tu yo real?" Pensó recordando la escena de hace un rato el vampiro.

-Por mi parte, recuerdo haberlo cambiado por el pin de un gato que conseguí cerca de donde vivía antes mi familia.-Murmuró el vampiro recordando.- Aunque no lo recuerdo bien.

-Es un pin con historia entonces.

(Con los maestros.)

-OI, MA, VIENES.- Llamó Sakaki.

Ma entonces se puso tenso al ver una figura con presencia de combate frente a Miu y Tsukune en el puente, y decidió observar. Reconocia las imilitudes con alguien conocido.

(De vuelta con Tsukune y Miu)

Tsukune y Miu reaccionaron simultáneamente a la presión de la sed de sangre de la figura con tunica y ropa negra de combate frente a ellos, deteniéndose y esquivando por los pelos sus precisos y peligrosos golpes.

Tsukune, esquivando, y tras detenerse para obtener una mejor vision del rial, se fijó en los guantes que llevaba. Exactamente iguales a los de Kisara cuando la enfrentó, pero con un simbolo distinto.

Uno de los Puños de Ragnarock.

-Eres de Ragnarock.- Afirmó Tsukune.

-Hermit.- Confesó serio el mencionado como presentación, sin salir de su abierta pose de guardia.

-HERMIT? EL SEXTO PUÑO?

-TSUKUNE, CUIDADO; ES MUY HABIL.

Esquivaron otro ataque, listos desde el momento en que Hermit lanzó su golpe. Su velocidad y fuerza, de lo que Tsukune sentia en el aire, no eran humanos. Pero incluso su radar no sentía absolutamente ningún rastro de yoki en este tipo.

Que era esto?


	10. Ctr10Descubrimiento, tacticas y Sougetsu

HOLA MIS SEGUIDORES.

Voy a ser honesto, este iba a tardar MAS de lo que he tardado en escribirlo, iba a hacer los demás, pero como os dejé muy en ascuas en el ultimo y con dudas, pues decidí quitarlas. Es bastante largo y tengo 2 horas al día por eso tardé, excepto un par de días que estuve enfermo y aproveché mientras podía.

Todo vuestro, comentad.

–

–

–

"Nada es mas fuerte que el amor... Excepto un helicóptero apache. El Helicóptero apache tiene misiles y metralletas."

–

–

–

Hermit era bueno, muy bueno, y en consecuencia muy peligroso.

Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que sus ataques sobre Tsukune no estaban contenidos. No buscaba matarlo, pero claramente no le importaba si Tsukune vivía o moría.

Un golpe circular descendente con el brazo de Hermit le golpeó en la gardia con los antebrazos cerrados.

Si no fuese un vampiro ese golpe le habria destrozado los huesos con facilidad. El temblor del impacto persistente era muy similar a recibir una de las patadas de Moka.

Y aun no se sentia nada de yoki, mero ki humano.

Lo cual hizo que fuese mas desconcertante cuando Hermit oyó el movimiento de Miu y rodeó y atrapó su parada, deslizandose bajo ella barriendo su otra pierna y dejandola colgada en el aire y lanzandola hacia atrás con el brazo.

A una velocidad muy similar a Tsukune en su forma ghoul.

-Eres una molestia.-Espetó el bandalo a Miu, pasando a atacar a Tsukune mientras Miu aterrizaba en equilibrio.

Tsukune pasó a la ofensiva, pero su puño fue desviado y su golpe doblado por una guardia flexible de Hermit, abriendo asi su guardia para una patada lateral en la cabeza de Tsukune.

El shinso, sin embargo, detuvo a centimetros del impacto el golpe.

Y su presencia era mas notoria, mas densa y oscura, mientras sus ojos rojos de reptil observaban a Hermit.

Aun en el nivel de Ghoul, deberia tirar de sus poderes.

-Ya veo...

Entnces Hermit con gran fueza saltó, retrocediendo la pierna a la vez que abanzaba la otra, quedando en el aire y golpeando ambos pies en la guardia de Tsukune, aunque casi golpea de lleno en su pecho, y mandandolo hacia atrás, cayendo por la vrandilla.

-TSUKUNE.- Gritó Miu.

Y Hermit lo siguió.

El vampiro no habia perdido el equilibrio, y cayó el pie en guardia perfecta sobre el trailes de un camion, y Hermit tambien frente a el.

Ahi Miu no llegaria para intervenir.

-Era de esperarse que Kisara perdiera y aun se emocionara.- Señaló casi sonriendo emocionado el bandalo.- Ya tambien me emociono. Eres muy bueno... vampiro.

-Tu eres tambien muy bueno, mejor que yo de hecho.- Admitió Tsukune.- Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Heh... seria descortes mandarte al infierno con la duda.-Dijo mandando una patada, que Tsukune devió, pero solo lo aprovechó para girar en el otro sentido y lanzar un codazo. Tsukune lo detuvo y lanzó a golpe ar las costillas, pero la otra mano de Hermit lo detuvo.- Y yo tambien tengo una pregunta que hacer.

Estaban en posicion de peligro igual. Con la guardia abierta, Hermit con el riñon y pulmon derechos vulnerables, Y Tsukune su garganta y pulmon derecho.

Culaquier movimiento seria peligroso de realizar.

-Que eres?-Preguntó Tsukune.- Eres humano, pero eres muy superior. No siento Yoki, solo ki humano.

-Supongo que me podrias llamar una Crianza Selectiva de seres del limite.-Explicó.- Hace siglos los humanos eran presa, pero ascendieron a cazador aprendiendo las debilidades de los yokai. Unos pocos clanes se especializaron, relizaron rituales mutagenicos y estimularon su sangre mezclandose con brujas e invirtiendo la genetica de estas en ellos para obtener poderes especializados para cazar a los Yokai. Soy el ultimo de un clan de cazadores de demonios, humanos con poderes fisicos para enfrentaros incluso a los inmortales vampiros.

Con la ultima palabra, Hermit se agachó, barriendo a Tsukune, alzando la pierna para patear con el talon, pero el vampiro velozmente se apartó rodando sobre su espalda hacia atrás, casi pateando a un esquivo Hermit y quedando en guardia enfrentados de nuevo.

Hermit no atacó con todo durante la conversacion. Y Tsukune lo sabia.

Solo mantenia el ambiente para desatar los ataques reales de nuevo al final.

-Es la primera vez que oigo eso. Se podia hacer? Nadie me lo dijo.

-Tu conversion debió de ser interesante. No me mires asi, es bastante obvio.- Señaló con monotonia a la mirada de sorpresa de Tsukune.- Si hubieses nacido asi serias mucho mas habil que yo y habriamos acabado ya, es obvio que ambos nos contenemos.

-Cual era tu pregunta entonces... Tanimoto?

-Tu radar lo captó, eh?-Dijo frio y serio de nuevo Tanimoto, mostrando la luz su cara bajo la capucha.- Tienes mucho potencial, el aura de un cazador es muy dura de leer. Responde mientras aun puedas hablar, Aono... El nombre de tu maestro es "Ma Sougetsu"?

-No. El nombre de familia de mi maestro es, efectivamente, Ma, pero su nombre no es Sougetsu.- Confesó Tsukune.- Es Kensei.

-Ya veo, es por eso... Me pareció ver la sombra de Ma Sougetsu en tus movimientos, pero veo que es distinto.

-Por que haces esto, Tanimoto?-Exigió Tsukune.- Por que estas con Ragnarock y te juegas la vida en peleas a este estilo sobre un vehiculo. Solo para enfrentar yokai porque eres un cazador?

-ES PORQUE NO TE SOPORTO.- Espetó Hermit/Tanimoto.- TUS OJOS SON MUY CLAROS, CREYENDO EN ESA ESTUPIDEZ DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES POR LA JUSTICIA. ESO ES FALSO. YO HE DE PONERME ESA MASCARA PARA VIVIR. NO EXISTE JUSTICIA EN ESTE MUNDO, SINO LOS HUMANOS Y YOKAI NO ESTARIAN SEPARADOS Y LOS CAZADORES JAMAS HABRIAMOS EXISTIDO.

-Solo por esa creencia te rendiste, Natsu?-Dijo friamente el shinso.- Quizas para ti no exista la justicia, pero soy distinto a ti.

-ESO SALTA A LA VISTA.

Hermit saltó contra el, y Tsukune golpeó, pero su puño fue detenido por Tanimoto y usado de apoyo para saltar sobre el.

Ahi, Tsukune dejó su ira, y friamente y centrado se dirigió atento completamente a su enemigo en calma, y veloz como un rayo giró sobre su eje colocandose horizontalmente saltando, dandole ese giro poder a una patada tanto lateral como descendente, que reultó ser el primer golpe en impactar en Hermit.

Por desgracia a penas lo desequilibró, y ambos cayeron en equilibrio en extremos opuestos del trailer del camion, mirando Natsu mas cuidadoso al vampiro.

-Asi claro que nunca encontraras justicia contigo, Tanimoto... no, Hermit.- Dijo sin inmutarse Tsukune aun en guardia.- Porque la justicia existe solo mientras estes dispuesto a luchar por ella, no si te rindes como tu.

-Esta chachara no tiene sentido, vampiro. Eres nuevo pero centrado y tienes un buen maestro, aun aspero eres bueno.- Expresó cambiando Hermit a una guardia mas directa.- Pensaba esperar a que fuese mas fuerte, pero supongo que es mejor ahora. Como luchadores, hablemos y decidamos con los puños, vampiro.

-Como quieras, Cazador.- Dijo mas rigido Tsukune para saltar.

Hermit entonces se lanzó contra Tsukune, en un golpe lateral abierto, pero cuando Tsukune lo esquivaba, se movió veloz y mas guerte, haciendo al vampiro desequilibrarse y caer para esquivar.

Se levantó veloz, esquivando el mismo golpe redirigido una vez mas, feroz como un latigo, impactando y abollando el Trailer.

* * *

>(Unos metros tras el camion)<p><p>

-Sabia que tambien estabas preocupado, ne.- Se burló Ma Kensei al ver a Sakaki correr tras el camion, saltando el de coche en coche.

-No seas ridiculo. Solo me apetecia correr a maxima velocidad.

-Esa excusa si es ridicula.-Se burló saltando a otro coche mientras Sakaki los adelantaba.- Pero por que no vas con la moto?

-Esa reliquia tardaria mucho en arrancar.- Admitió el maestro de karate.- EH, ahi estan.

Observaron el veloz intercambio de movimientos, y al ver el ultimo combo de golpes que abolló el camion, Ma Kensei se sorprendió y preocupó visiblemente.

-ESO ES HIKA KEN.-Exclamó.

-Hika ken? Esa arte tan peligrosa?-Preguntó Sakaki.

-Si, una de las formas mas usadas en combate real del kung fu, usando los brazos como un latigo.- Explicó el maestro de kung fu.- Cayendo sobre el oponente sin permitir contraataque... Es el Puño de acero.

Observaron como Tsukune contraatacaba pese a la dificultad, aunque era obvio que el oponente no estaba con todo ahi.

-Es peligroso, con fuerza centrifuga y redireccion de la energia y la sangre los brazos pueden ser duros como el acero.- Explicó Ma.- Sakaki.

-Lo se: Los maestros no deben interferir, solo podemos mirar.

* * *

>(De vuelta con Tsukune y HermitTanimoto)

Tsukune desvió un golpe descendente a su abdomen, y aprovechó el contragolpe para golpear con fueza, pero sin detener su movimiento, Hermit usó el giro para golpear con la misma mano el puño de Tsukune desviandolo y girando para golpear la nuca de Tsukune, pero por instinto este se agachó y trató de barrer las piernas de Tanimoto.

En respuesta, este tuvo que parar su movimiento para saltar, girando en el aire y cayendo frente a el en otro lado del trailer.

-Por que no usas tu poder de vampiro real y me enfrentas como con Kisara?- Exigió con rabia Hermit.

-Como si fuese a darlo todo contra quien tampoco se está esforzando.-Replicó Tsukune.

-Te diste cuenta?

-Resulta un poco obvio.

-Quieres mi poder entonces? Observalo bien.

Y desapareció justo a la vez que Tsukune sentia como un cañonazo en la nuca.

Lo vió claramente, de alguna forma su ki y el poder del ambiente se sincronizaron y se reforzó como un vampiro. Lo vió usar ese refuerzo y moverse, muy rapido, pero lo vió claramente. Sin embargo, el soloestaba canalizando el poder al nivel de un ghoul por lo que no pudo contraatacar, solo esquivar a medias, y aun asi fue como una bala de cañon a quemaropa en la nuca.

O como los golpes de Kahlua.

-Eso podria matar al rival.-Murmuró Tsukune

Pero si bien no pudo contraatacar antes del golpe si pudo tras el mismo., apoyó la mano contra el trailer y se impulsó pateando el pecho de Tanimoto. No la patada mas estilizada pero si muy efectiva, separandoles de nuevo.

-Muy buena esquiva. Quien te dió experiencia previa es muy fuerte.- Dijo Tanimoto, notando ese rasgo de Tsukune.- Pero aun deberia de haber sido demasiado, he notado que tu cuello está forjado robusto y flexible, tienes un buen maestro.

* * *

>(En el Yokai Gakuen)<p><p>

-Achus.- Estornudó Moka." Alguien está hablando de mi".

* * *

>(En un lugar distinto, en una ciudad.)<p><p>

-Achis... Ah.. AHHH...

Puff.

Una vampira de piel morena y pelo rubio con platino estornudó, en medio de su caminata, y se tropezó, cayendo contra el suelo.

-Oweee.- Se quejó.

-Estas bien, Kahlua?-Preguntó una chica aparentemente mas joven, de pelo medio corto y negro en ropa china.- No creo que sea un resfriado, somos vampiros.

-No, Akua-Neesan...- Negó Kahlua.- Estornudé porque alguien debe de estar hablando de mi, espero que bien, y me tropecé con mi vestido.

-Porque llevas eso para trabajar?

-Es bonito.

-Y si se ensucia?

-No llames al mal tiempo, nee-san...

* * *

>(Con Ma Kensei y Sakaki)<p><p>

-Ara, que chico mas amables.- Se complació Ma sentado en el techo de un coche.

-Nos está elogiando, no?-Preguntó Sakaki.

* * *

>(De vuelta a la lucha.)<p><p>

-Es que solo matais en Ragnarock?-Exigió Tsukune.

-Ha, trato de matarte porque no te soporto, Aono, o creias que realmente eramos amigos?-Se burló Hermit.- Todo era mentira, IDIOTA. EL ataque al club, el ir tras Miu, todo era una farsa, una practica para mi llegada al submundo.

-Es asi?

-Si, asi es. No te equivoques pensando que la amistad vale algo. Un campeon debe "Buscar la soledad".

-Eso si que es un gran bulo y auto engaño.- Espetó Tsukune.

-Que?- Exigió furioso Hermit.

-Yo he experimentado la oscuridad y la soledad tambien, Tanimoto. Se lo que espera ahi, asi como tu. Yo encontré amistades y la luz, y por la melancolia en tus ojos veo que eso es lo que buscas, y no "Soledad".- Explicó Tsukune.- No puedes engañarme, y menos a ti mismo, Natsu, tu quieres un amigo.

Entonces, furioso, Tanimoto se lanzó contra Tsukune, barriendo, causando que Tsukune saltara, pero desequilibrándolo lo bastante como para sorprenderlo en un agarre que lo dejó contra el borde, sin poder moverse correctamente a riesgo de caer.

-VEAMOS COMO TE SALVA TU AMISTAD, VAMPIRO. AUN TU YOKI NO TE SALVARÄ DE ESTO.

Y cargó un puñetazo con todo su poder.

PAFF.

Un golpe impactó de lleno, pero no el de Tanimoto. Tsukune impactó su mano contra la barbilla de Hermit, cuya sorpresa lo detuvo, ademas de tensarlo en resistencia.

Tsukune convocó su yoki a nivel de vampiro, tal y como su flagrante aura roja y negruzca y los murcielagos de miasma de su aura mostraban ademas del brillo de sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos extendidos. Hermit estaria, no muerto, pero muy herido si no estuviese absorviendo y canalizando toda su propia capacidad reforzandoloe. Pero reforzado esto era algo insuficiente.

-Vaya un engaño en tu enseñanza.- Se burló.- Me has sorprendido, pero a esta distancia pierdes mas de la mitad de potencia de golpe. Es inutil, tu golpe de palma no irá mas lejos.

-Tu crees? Da gracias a tu refuerzo.

Su propio flujo de Yoki le reforzo, y su concentracion le hizo mostrar a legendaria fuerza de los vampiros.

Lo canalizó en fuerza centrifuga en su mano restante y golpeó con su palma con fuerza en su codo, mandando toda esa fuerza por su brazo a su otra palma, saliendo como un cañonazo contra la barbilla de Tanimoto.

El efecto fue brutal, lanzandose por el impacto energia cinetica en todas direcciones, mandando a ambos a volar en direcciones opuestas.

A larga distancia.

Sakaki dió un ultimo sprint, rebotó contra el camion y agarró a Tsukune al aire.

-Habria sido una molestia buscarte inconsciente tras el aterrizaje.- Murmuró cuando el shinso lo miró desconcertado.

Tanimoto por su parte cruzó el aire y se oyó claramente el impacto contra un muro ademas de la polvoreda del golpe que fue visible.

Pero cuando llegaron no habia rastro de el.

* * *

>(A la tarde siguiente)<p><p>

-Cuesta de creer que fuese todo un engaño con Tanimoto.- Se quejó Miu.- Y que fuera Hermit.

-Si, lo planeó todo. Creo que solo tanteaba el terreno.

-Pero su estilo de pelea era muy bueno, ne.- Señaló el maestro chino leyendo una de sus revistas.

-Y ver ese tipo de convicción es raro hoy dia.- Dijo Akisame.

-Porque siempre la gente tan desconcertante intenta matarme? Es muy desagradable.

-Pero es una muy buena experiencia, no?-Preguntó el maestro de Jiujitsu.

-UNA COSA NO QUITA LA OTRA.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y un cuerpo enorme entró en la sala acompañad de una poderosa y abrumadora presenci que erizó todos los pelos de Tsukune y dicha figura gritó:  
>-EL QUE BUSCA LA VIDA COMO ARTISTA MARCIAL... SE HACE UN ADULTO.<p>

El anciano Furinji habia regresado.

-Regresé.-Saludó el viejo.

"Que susto que me ha dado. Es que todos los maestros son aterradores?"

-Ah, Abuelo. Bienvenido.- Le recibió Miu.

-Ya regresaste, anciano?-Preguntó Akisame.

-Por que justo ahora?-Murmuró Sakaki.

-Traes recuerdos, apa?-Cuestionó el gigante Tailandes.

Hayato se sacó tranquilamente la tela del viaje, cambiandola por la que trajo Miu para ir por casa.

-Como fue el viaje por el sur?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Jojojo... Algo dificil...

-Que has estado haciendo para que tu lo llames dificil?-Murmuró Tsukune alzando la ceja.

(Una explicacion mas tarde)

-Ya veo.-Murmuró el anciano, aun emitieno su aura atemorizante.- HAHAHA... Basicamente Tsu-chan ha logrado un rival.-Declaró echando el vapor del te y de la emocion por la boca.- Los rivales son una buena cosa, te mejoran.

-La tension es alta solo con charlar.- Le murmuró Tsukune a Miu.

-Siempre es asi al volver de un viaje.

-Los rivales son la espina que rompe tu caparazon.-Continuó Hayato sin oirles.- Son adecuados para un artista marcial. TSU-CHAN, AHORA ERES REALMENTE UN ARTISTA MARCIAL.

Observando la pose dramatica que el viejo usaba para señalarlo, el vampiro sudó una gota a lo anime en su sien y alzó su ceja de nuevo.

-En resumen, aun con todo el esfuerzo hasta ahora aun era un pendenciero.

"Esto es lo lejos que llega el paso del actual dios vampiro. Que quede tanto es tan abrumador y deprimente como emocionante."

-Y vosotros habeis tenido rivales?-Preguntó con curiosidad repentina a sus maestros.-

-Hmmm, a ver...-Comenzó Sakaki.- Sip. A ver... 23, 24, 25... No espera, ese murió o no?

-Yo conté alrededor de 50, ne.-Señaló Ma.

-Supongo que unos pocos.-Admitió Akisame.- Aunque traté de hacerlo bien por mi cuenta sin resentimientos.

-19, 20... APA. Shigure, me prestas dedos?

"Oh, mierda, esto me perseguirá eternamente..."

-Pero si ahora hay amenazas a tu vida, Tsukune-kun...-Continuó hablando Akisame.- El entrenamiento tiene que ser mas estricto. Detener a quien intenta matarte sin matarlo es lo mas dificil.

"NO JODAS, SHERLOCK."

-Ignoraré ese pensamiento.-Dijo sonriendo malvadamente, recordandole a Tsukune que adivinaba sus pautas.- Las vacaciones de verano estan por comenzar, verdad, Tsukune-kun?

"Oh, Oh."

-Primero... Te llevaré a un lugar agradable...

Trukune miró a Miu, en busqueda de ayuda.

-Solo aceptalo o te llevará por la fuerza.- Dijo ella sonriendole.

* * *

>(Al comienzo de las vacaciones, en una montaña al anochecer)<p><p>

-Asi que nos hemos perdido?-Murmuró Tsukune.

-No, solo mi recuerdo es vago.- Rechazó Koetsuji.- Pero es el camino general.

Llevaban desde la madrugada(Acompañados por Miu y Apachai) caminando tras llegar a la montaña una vez comenzadas las vacaciones, siguiendo un recorrido ni de lejos normal, escalando paredes, cruzando torrentes y saltando lo que Tsukune estaba seguro de que era una sequoya joven.

-A donde nos llevas por cierto, shishou?-Preguntó el vampiro.- No nos lo has dicho.

-Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

-Hay alguien que vive aquí?

-Hmm... Lleva el casi perdido arte de la vieja escuela de Jiujitsu.

-Vieja escuela?-Preguntó desconcertado el vampiro.

-Ha. Originalmente fue desarrollado en japon como un estilo de cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas, pero hay muchas tecnicas que usan pequeñas armas como espadas cortas.-Comenzó a explicar Akisame.- Fue usado en tiempos de guerra, pero prevaleció a traves del tiempo.

-Es ese tu estilo?-Preguntó el shinso.

-No. Mi estilo se basó en tomar y sobrepasar cada escuela.- Replicó con algo de orgullo.- Podrias llamarlo Estilo Koetsuji.

Entonces, Miu notó algo entre los arboles y vió un brillo metalico.

-CUIDADO.- Exclamó.

Akisame atrapó el objeto arrojado. Resultó ser un cuchillo. Lo arrojó de vuelta, y una figura saltó desde los arboles.

La figura pateó descendiendo, pero Akisame lo desvió, por lo que se formó un hundimiento en el suelo del terreno.

Apachai atacó con toda su furia, pero la figura debia de ser un maestro tambien, porque lo esquivó sin problemas, de forma que rodó hacia Akisame.

Miu y Tsukune fueron detenidos de avanzar por Apachai, aunque Tsukune ya canalizaba algo de yoki, aun sin mostrar rasgos caracteristicos, apenas colmillos y pupilas afilados.

Entonces Akisame y la figura... se estrecharon las manos.

-Bienvenido.-Anunció la figura que resultó ser un hombre.

-Tanto tiempo.

-Eso fue raro... No espera...-Murmuró Tsukune.- Creo que he visto algo asi antes.

En otro lugar, dos vampiras, una china y otra de piel morena, estornudaron, asi como su padre en otro lugar.

-Siempre nos saludamos asi.-Explicó Akisame.- Oh? Este es el chico discipulo del Ryozampaku del que me hablaste? No me dijiste que era un yokai, Akisame.

Tsukune se tensó.

-No lo consideré importante.

-No lo es, pero es un dato curioso. O importante para señalar otros puntos.-Dijo, relajando a Tsukune, que escuchó el intercambio tranquilizador.- Si te lo preguntas, se el sentir del yoki, y he visto los pequeños detalles.

Tsukune centró entonces sus sentidos en el hombre. Se sentia similar a Tanimoto, pero a la vez distinto. Y mas familiar.

-Usted tampoco es un humano corriente, ni siquiera contando el ser un maestro.

-Ohh, muy perceptivo, aunque es una historia para mas tarde.-Dijo.- Aunque soy curioso en cuanto a tu raza.

-Tambien es una historia para mas tarde.- Dijo Tsukune sonriendo amablemente.- Y una bastante larga.

-Buena replica, y ahora estoy mas curioso.- Asintió el hombre.- Es un placer conocerte, Tsukune, mi hijo ha esperado ansioso tu llegada.

-Su hijo?

Entonces estrecharon las manos, y Tsukune lo sintió.

Este hombre tenia una gran fuerza. No llegó a hacerle daño, pero llegó a sentir esa fuerza en el apretón hasta sus huesos.

"Que fuerza. Hay mucha mas gente poderosa fuera del mundo yokai de la que esperaba." Pensó emocionado.

-Este es el hombre que preserva el conocimiento de la antigua escuela Yamamoto de Jiujitsu, Yamamoto Taiki-san.- Presentó Akisame.- En mi opinion, Si no liberas tu poder, Tsukune, su hijo está a la par con tu poder.

-Tambien lo veo. Puede que en realidad esté sobre mi hijo en relidad. Pero parece haber algo oculto en el.

"Solo con un apretón juzgó con precision."

Llegaron pronto a la casa, una cabaña japonesa tradicional, algo destartalada.

-NAOKI?- Llamó Taiki.- Regresé.

Por su parte, Miu expresó su duda.

-Por que Tsukune ha de competir contra el hijo de este hombre, Akisame-san?-Preguntó.- Si es por un compañero de entrenamiento puedo hacerlo yo.

-Dejando al margen posibles distracciones.- Dijo haciendo que el vampiro se sonrojara.- Hay algo que quiero que observe para que lo desarrolle mas. Antes de una lucha a muerte quiero que lo vea en poder de alguien de nivel similar a el.

-Sabes que suena como si fuese a morir?

-Para nada.-Desestimó Akisame la murmuracion del vampiro.- Un hombre no muere tan facil, y tu aun menos.

-Disculpen las molestias.-Dijo Akisame.

-No es nada. Dejadme presentaros a mi hijo, Naoki.

Era un niño. Un simple niño. No habia otra forma de señalarlo, un niño en traje de artista marcial principiante con el pelo ascendente como peinado en plumaje de cuervo.

"Vale que es sin tirar de mi poder, pero... En serio? Un niño?"

-JAJAJAJAJAJA... ESTE TIPO ES DE MI NIVEL? JAJAJAJA...- Empezó a reir el niño.

-Un crio se rie de mis capacidades.-Murmuró Tsukune monocorde y con algo de queja.- De nuevo, esto me resulta familiar.

En el yokai Gakuen, una pequeña bruja estornudó.

-Este es mi hijo y heredero, Yamamoto Naoki, de 12 años.-Presentó Taiki.

-Padre.-Llamó Naoki.

-Si?

-Por tan lejos como puedo recordar, solo me he introducido al jujitsu.-Dijo solemne, antes de pasar claramente a un tono de burla.- Y mi primer oponente en la disciplina... Es este debilucho? No puedo aceptar esto.

-NAOKI. ESA ES TU ACTITUD POR NUESTROS INVITADOS.

-AHHH... LO SIENTO.-Se disculpó, aunque la disculpa a Tsukune no era muy seria.

-No importa, solo decias tu opinion.-Restó importancia Tsukune. Sabia de ver a Yukari que aprenderia de su error a no juzgar.

"Es obvio que aun no tiene la percpcion de su padre"

-Por que no teneis un pequeño combate?- Sugirió Taiki.- Es obvio que Tsukune puede ver tu habilidad Naoki, pero tu la suya no.

Y asi se hizo. Una vez terminado, Naoki respetaba mas a Tsukune.

-Ya veo por que lo decia mi padre.-Dijo Naoki.

La estrategia de hacerle tropezar no funcionó, ni con la tactica de la velocidad para impulsarse.

Por su parte, Tsukune se alegraba de habérselo tomado parcialmente en serio(Cosa que hizo en parte porque si no Yukari no se lo perdonaría).

Naoki había hecho con un golpe un pequeño agujero en el suelo con el que le habia hecho tropezar, y le habia desequilibrado con gran velocidad impulsandose con su pequeño tamaño propulsado en una piedra.

Por su parte, Tsukune le desvió veloz en guardia y trató de golpear en su costado, pero el niño era bastante veloz.

Que demonios, era muy rápido. Aun entrenado, un niño humano normal no debería ser así de veloz y ágil como para esquivar cada ataque.

Naoki se habia visto obligado a ir al bambú para aprovechar su tamaño y obligar a Tsukune a ver sus movimientos limitados, asi como saltar sobre Tsukune.

Un movimiento inesperadamente ingenuo, y Tsukune lo notó, asi que en guardia trató de golpear. Resultó tener razón, ya qe Naoki se agaró a su brazo y, con las piernas en el pecho del vampiro y luxó su codo, obligando a su cuerpo a caer hacia atrás.

Pero Tsukune se lo imaginaba ya, asi que giró su cuerpo en la caida, de forma que todo el imapcto caeria en Naoki.

Este le soltó y se alejó. Pero Tsukune reaccionó mas rapido de lo esperado y le pateó en el pecho, no muy fuerte, haciendole caer, y deteniendo Tsukune su propio puñetazo contra el.

-Yo... he perdido.- Admitió Naoki con nuvo respeto hacia Tsukune.

-Es tal y como dijimos.- Señaló Akisame.

Los dos discipulos miraron a sus maestros.

-La diferencia entre vosotros es la Tactica.-Expresó Koetsuji.- Tsukune, Naoki calculó tu posicion cada vez. Cabó un hoyo con el pie para que tropezaras. A su vez presionó la roca para darse una gran velocidad, y trató de limitar tus movimientos en el bambú, y durante varios minutos levantó polvo para limitar tu percepcion y esquivó tus golpes con su pequeño cuerpo. Sus tacticas y capacidad de aprovechar el terreno estan muy por encima de las tuyas, por eso te traje para que aprendieras eso y supieras usarlo en un futuro.

-Por tu parte, Naoki, Tsukune está por encima de ti fisicamente por su edad y por su duro entrenamiento, tiene muchos mejores reflejos y ademas, aun con su estilo ingenuo que ignora el terreno, tiene mucha experiencia.- Relató el padre a su hijo.- Ademas que puede ser un buen marcador por su otra circunstancia.

Tsukune vió que queria decir.

-Circunstancia?-Preguntó el niño desconcertado.

-Soy un yokai.-Dijo Tsukune.

-YOKAI?-Exclamó muy sorprendido y algo asustado el niño.- Como el Tengu que padre venció.

-Bueno, puedo decir que no soy un tengu...- Murmuró pensando en Haiji.- El unico que conozco es buen tipo, pero sus gustos...

-Pero... Pero por que un yokai esta bajo la guia de los maestros del Ryozampaku que protegen la vida?  
>-NAOKI.- Amonestó su padre.- La especie no determina la bondad. Hay bondad en los Ayashi asi como maldad en los humanos, por eso tu prueba. Disculpate.<p>

-Ha... Hai, lo siento.- Decia sinceramente.

-No importa, imagino que ira pasando.- Comentó Tsukune.- Pero que es eso de un Tengu?  
>-Hace mucho tiempo, Padre derrotó a un DaiTengu que causaba problemas en una villa. Lo trajo aquí y lo encerró.- Explicó Naoki.- Mi sueño es ir un dia a la ciudad, pero Padre no me lo permitirá si antes no derroto una vez al Tengu.<p>

-Ho? Eso es interesante.-Señaló Tsukune.

No sentia ningun yoki extra en la montaña, solo el y dos pequeñas fuentes. Esas eran, Taiki, de forma mezclada con su Ki, y en mucha menos medida, Naoki. No sentia ningun sello, asi que...

Como podia haber un Tengu cautivo? No era Gyokuro, pero deberia sentir algo asi cerca.

-Y que Yokai eres tu, Tsukune-nii-san?

- Deja la sorpresa para mañana, Naoki.- Dijo Taiki antes de que Tsukune contestara.- El luchará junto a ti contra el Tengu mañana. Hemos hecho nuestra part, ahora, Tsukune entrenará junto a ti para que puedas ver el largo camino que queda, y los peligros que lleva.

-Hai.

* * *

>(Mas tarde, esa noche)<p><p>

Tsukune, habia salido un momento, ha sentir el aire. Era un vampiro, la noche y la luna llamaban por el desde las sombras, asi que le costaba un poco dormirse siempre. Por suerte los yokai no solian necesitar tanto sueño como los humanos.

Giró la cabeza, para ver a Taiki mirando la luna.

-Taiki-san, tambien despierto de noche?-Preguntó.

-Hai. Imagino que tienes suposiciones, no?

-Si, la historia no es correcta o completa. No se siente mas yoki que el mio... salvo el que parece guardado en su cuerpo y el de Naoki.- Señaló.- Pero no sois yokai o hanyo, no es tan denso, no es originario suyo, y Naoki es apenas mas poseedor. No hay tengu realmente. Que falta?

-Muy perceptivo.- Asintió.- El Tengu dió muchos problemas a una aldea, asi que lo vencí. Era un anciano, el creador de la escuela en la que la mia se basa en gran medida. Buscaba morir dignamente, asi que llamaba a un rival. Le vencí, pero no le mate, pero... al ver las enseñanzas de su credo aun vivas, sonriendo, se sacó su esencia muriendo para darmela con un yojutsu prohibido: Uno de los usados en la creacion de pseudohanyos que mas tarde creaban a los Cazadores.

-Si, me topé con un cazador.-Dijo sorprendiendole.- Era tan fuerte como un vampiro.

-Lo era? Siendo discipulo?-Preguntó ganando un asentimiento.- Debe de ser un superviviente del clan Nanaya.

-Nanaya?

-Un clan de cazadores cuyo poder especial no era una magia concreta o una habilidad complementaria, sino que directamente, tenian cuerpos sobrehumanos capaces de realizar autorefuerzos inimaginables.- Explicó.- Yo mismo me refuerzo con Yojutsus y soy capaz de alterar mi densidad, asi como Naoki por instinto, pero no podria igualar a un Nanaya de mi nivel en poder, pero si superarle con tecnica y tactica.

-Ya veo... Y eso del Tengu?

-Ah, si... Para prevenir contenciones, me disfrazo como el Tengu para poner a Naoki contra las cuerdas.- Explicó.- Eso, con la motivacion por la ciudad, le hacen sacar el maximo. Pero aun no ha visto el poder de los yokai que aun acechan.

-Y por eso estoy, para darle al "Tengu" una excusa para mostrar su poder...

-Exacto.

-El Tengu se llevará una sorpresa si se distrae.

-No conoce la distraccion.

(A la tarde siguiente)

-Ha sido el infierno, el infierno...- Se quejaba Naoki.- Nunca habia sido tan duro.

-Ha sido exactamente igual que siempre...-Se quejó Tsukune, sorprendiendo al niño.- Solo ha cambiado el lanzamiento de estatuas contra mi por troncos...

-Seguro que tu eres el yokai y no tu maestro?

-A veces me lo pregunto... Y lo tuve mal con los yokai.

-Por que? No eres uno?

-Eso no asegura nada. Ademas, nací humano.-Explicó sorprendiendole de nuevo.- Fue la necesidad, la exposicion y el peligro perpetuo lo que me convirtieron en lo que soy.

-Heeh? Bueno, hoy veremos lo que puedes hacer, el tengu es muy fuerte.

Y llegaron a la llamada "Cueva de la muerte". Abrieron la pesada puerta de acero, asi como la robusta reja de madera y entraron a enfrentar al "Tengu".

El disfraz recordaba a Tsukune un poco al anciano Furinji, pero con la mascara roja de un tengu. Taiki usó el refuerzo haciendo mayores y fuertes sus musculos, y emitia un aura atemorizande filtrada con algo de... yoki.

-HOY VAS A CAER TENGU.

-Kehehehehe...-Se rió el nombrado.

FWOOOOOSH.

Una patada del tengu fue esquivada por Tsukune, por los pelos, causando que rompiera una roca. Contraatacó con una patada, pero fue mas bien inutil, no solo por lo experto y diestro del rival, pero también los Tekko reforzados.

-WOW, NUNCA FUE TAN RAPIDO Y FUERTE.- Se impresionó Naoki.- Se contenia tanto? VAMIS, TSUKUNE, TENEMOS SOLO HASTA QUE SE APAGUE LA VELA.

Y Naoki inició su ataque, pero el Tengu le golpeó apartándolo.

Tsukune le trató de barrer, pero... El Tengu se volvió ligero como una pluma y voló veloz por la inercia, golpeándole varias veces.

Instantáneamente tenia a Tsukune inmovilizado en pie.

-Muestra espectáculo.-Susurró a Tsukune desde la mascara.

-TSUKUNE-NII.

ZAAAAS

Un sonido de corte y desgarro resonó por la cueva, separandose Tsukune y el tengu.

La camiseta de Tsukune se partió en dos, exhibiendo el pecho y el tatuaje de murcielago en el, y el Tengu tenia un largo corte en su ropa.

Una seccion de carne y hueso del brazo de Tsukune(Ahora algo menos voluminoso por ello), se habia movido, desplazado y deformado.

Ahora, conectada a su hombro, en la articulacion del brazo, tenia una delgada pero algo larga y firme ala de murcielago, cuyo borde brillaba levemente afilado y se mabia movido a cortar al Tengu, que esquivó por poco.

"Quiere actuacion? Que viva el dramatismo"

-Parece que hay que sacar los ases desde el principio.-Dijo.

-Tu... No eres un simple ningen. Que eres tu?-Dijo, con curiosidad sincera el Tengu.

Naoki, shockeado, miraba con emocion la escena, embelesado, preguntándose lo mismo.

-Yo?-Dijo Tsukune, retrayendo el ala en su brazo. De repente un aura roja salia de el brillando humeante, resonando y atrayendo a los murcielagos de la cueva, que respondieron a su comando, arremolinandose a su alrrededor, dandole un aspecto mas siniestro. Solo llamaba el poder de ghoul, pero era suficiente. Sus ojos brillaban ahora rojos y afilados como su aura y sus colmillos estaban extendidos, su piel mas palida.- Yo soy el monstruo inmortal de la noche del oeste en europa, el vampiro.

-Vampiro?-Susurró el Tengu.-INTERESANTE.

-VAMOS NAOKI.

-HAI.

Salieron de la cueva 40 minutos despues. Naoki afirmó que nunca habia sido tan duro y que nunca habia estado tan cerca. Tsukune explicó que los Tengu amaban los niños, y por eso se contenia, para no dañarlo mientras crece y se hace fuerte.

* * *

>(Dos dias despues, al volver, en el Ryozampaku)<p><p>

-Ahhh... Que bien sienta el agua de las termas.- Oyó Tsukune a Miu a lo lejos en la vegetacion en la noche.- Ahorra gas y agua, ibamos algo justos de presupuesto.

"Hmmm... Ya es la hora del baño de las chicas? Hmmm... Quizas deba contribuir mas economicamente."

Entonces vió algo que no se esperaba y que realmente le asustó.

Su maestro de kung fu, Ma Kensei estaba pacificamente sentado, leyendo una revista.

-Quien eres?- Preguntó/Exigió al hombre, convocando su poder mostrandose como vampiro rodeado en rojo y con sus ojos rubí, listo para pasar al su nivel de vampiro de rango S.

-Ah? Y este alboroto?-Preguntó Ma Kensei.

-Siempre que las chicas se bañan, Ma Shifu trata de espiarlas. Debes de ser un impostor si no lo tratas ahora.

-Oh? Lo hago, ne?

Claro, Tsukune enseguida apagó su yoki. Sabia que era el de verdad, pero algo raro pasaba. Ma Kensei estaba raro desde que oyó de su conversacion con Tanimoto.

- Ahora en serio, Shifu, que ocurre?

- No Ocurre nada, todo es normal...

- Shifu... estas leyendo una revista porno cabeza abajo.- Declaró el vampiro dejando en claro que estaba tan raro que no engañaba a nadie.

- AH...- Exclamó notando su error y tratando de taparlo con una excusa.- No... es solo que como siempre es muy aburrido... Es una perpectiva nueva

Y siguió raro durante un tiempo. Le preguntó hasta a Sakaki, pero este no le dió mucha importancia, hasta que Tsukune dijo que fue tras mencionar a Ma Sougetsu. Entonces el karateca se preocupó y se puso evasivo.

Algo pasaba y tenia que averiguarlo.

Justo estaba en su habitacion pensando en ello cuando oyó algo.

Era el maestro Ma, con una mochila, claramente saliendo en plena noche.

"Parece que es el mejor momento para saberlo" Pensó, dejó una nota y se fue.

Le siguió por las calles, oculto en las sombras, como el vampiro que era acechando a una presa. Subió al tren observandole de lejos, sin dejarse ver.

Y finalmente llegó al barrio chino de Yokohama.

"Un momento, ha colado? Realmente he seguido a un maestro?"

Pero entonces vió que al ver donde habian ido, lo habia perdido.

Solo para toparselo cara a cara al girar la esquina.

-HAAIYYAAAA... TSUKUNE?

-HAAA... CUANDO HAS GIRADO Y ACABADO AHI?

-Asi que me estabas siguiendo?

-Me tenias preocupado.

-No podias solo preguntar?

-Lo hice, y no soltabas prenda.-Dijo, clavando su frase en el pecho de su Shifu como una flecha metaforica.

-Bueno, ya viniste hasta aquí...-Trató de cambiar de tema.- Toma algo de soba y vuelve a casa. Toma algo de dinero.

-No.- Se negó Tsukune.

Ma comprendia lo que queria decir, y le sonrió a su discipulo.

-Esta vez será muy peligroso. Te lo suplico, ve a casa, mi pupilo.

-Comparto techo, mesa y entrenamiento contigo, Shifu, no puedo dejarte en dificultades sin mas.-Sonrió de vuelta Tsukune.- Ademas, tengo mi propia historia complicada de fondo, podre ayudar en algo.

-Te aviso que esto no es ni de lejos predecible, no se que pasará.- Declaró.- Mantienes tu decision?

-Hai.

Ma Kensei sonrió, y sujetó su sombrero en pose dramatica empezando a guiar el camino.

-Entonces vamos.- Dijo.- Si el discipulo me pide que lo lanze a un pozo sin fondo e insiste, habrá que hacerlo.

-Hee? Es bueno que el discipulo sea casi inmatable entonces, no?

-JAJAJAJA... Buen punto...

* * *

>(En otro lugar de China Town)<p><p>

-Hmmm? Pasa algo, Nee-san?-Preguntó una chica de piel oscura en vestido elegante.

Estaba mirando a su hermana mayor(Aunque aparentaba ser mas joven que ella), china y vestida como tal, de pelo oscuro y medio largo con el flequillo abierto.

-Sentí algo?

-Un enemigo? Algo relacionado con la busqueda?

-La busqueda solo implica humanos y bestias bajas, Kahlua.- Señaló la mayor.- Mi sensor no les recogeria como esto. Pero entrené con Gyokuro, y si bien no soy ella, puedo sentir yoki fuerte en inmediaciones de un kilometro, pero solo se que está, no donde o que tan fuerte exactamente.

-Nos dará problemas, Akua-nee?

-No creo... Me resulta familiar, y mi instinto no me lo marca como un enemigo...- Declaró Akua.- Podemos investigarlo despues ni no nos lo topamos, ahora hemos de encontrar a esos humanos traficantes que osan contaminar el terreno Shuzen. Nos han esquivado por 6 dias, pero hoy termina.

-Hai.

Las mejores asesinas y mercenarias del clan Shuzen, reyes vampiros de Japon e hijas del gobernante vampirico de Japón, Shuzen Akua y Kahlua, estaban en el China Town de Yokohama.

* * *

>(En otro lugar de China Town, poco despues)<p><p>

Volvemos con Tsukune y Ma Kensei, en ese momento llegaron frente a un restaurante chino((Notese el sarcasmo) Algo muy raro de ver en un china town, no? XDXD), el restaurante chino "Ira Imperial".

"No iremos a comer primero, no?" Pensó Tsukune. "No, espera, que dijo Fong-Fong? La mafia china usa muy a menudo negocios como este de tapadera y negocio legitimo de ancla. Ademas es un muy buen lugar para recopilar y acumular inteligencia. Parece logico venir entonces, pero... Que conexión tendrá?"

Entraron en el restaurante y les recibió un hombre bastante mas viejo que Kensei, calvo y con una barba negra larga y anteojos gruesos y redondos.

-Oh? Decidiste que era tiempo de venir?-Dijo el anciano.

-Creo que descudé el visitarte, Tio Hakubi.- Saludó Kensei, inclinandose respetuosamente y tomando su sombrero(Mostrando su calva tambien).

-Tio?-Le preguntó Tsukune.

-Tsukune, este es el hombre con mas conocimiento de China Town, Ma Ryou, apodado Hakubi.

-Ya veo.

Y de alguna forma se encontraron sentados en una mesa llena de comida.

-A esto llamo yo un festin.-Señaló el vampiro.

-Gracias.- Sonrió Hakubi.- Bien Kensei, puedo pensar 2 razones por las que viniste hoy. Es por Sougetsu?

-Entonces es cierto, Tio? Sougetsu está aquí en Japon, ne?

-Hm-mm...

-Si es asi...-Dijo solemne el maestro de kung fu.- Entonces debo verlo.

-Es sabio, Kensei? Probablemente no puedas librarte con solo visitarlo.- Rplicó Hakubi.- Oi que trabajaba para la mafia o algo.

-Oh, no, otra vez la mafia china no...- Se quejó Tsukune, tras tragar un trozo de su bollo de carne, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

-Tubiste choques con la mafia china, Tsukune?-Preguntó Ma Kensei.

-Algo asi. La familia Wong trató de reclutarme, aunque me negué. Luego tuve que tratar con el ex cabecilla, que pasaba a ser amigo de la madre de alguien.- Explicó.- Ademas, el heredero que queria reclutarme se convirtió en amigo mio pese a no unirme a el, asi que se podria decir que tengo contactos.

-Los reyes de la mafia china sobrenatural? Vaya que tienes amigos interesantes chico.-Señaló Hakubi.- No eres humano tampoco, no?

-De repente todo el mundo parece notar eso.-Murmuró el vampiro.

-Bueno, Tsu-chan, has mencionado a seres no humanos muy influeyentes.

-Yo era humano al conocerles, mas o menos. Como sea, llevo un tiempo preguntandome... Quien es el tal Sougetsu?

-Ma Sougetsu... Es mi hace tiempo perdido hermano mayor.

-Tu hermano?

-Estas solo preocupado por tu hermano?-Dijo una voz femenina sobre ellos.

-Jejeje... Bueno Kensei, habia otra razón por la que crei que podias haber venido.

CRASH

Una figura femenina descendió como una vala, tratando de patear a Kensei, que desapareció en un intante, y sompió la mesa en pedazos, desperdigando la comida.

"Me estaba comiendo eso."

Kensei reapareció justo tras la chica, impasible.

-No se quien eres o de donde vienes, pero tienes buenos musculos.- Afirmó.- Sin embargo no me patearas ni en mila añ... EH?

Entonces vió bien a la chica y se choqueó.

-Tan sorprendido de ver a tu hija, Papa?

-Y luego decis que yo tengo un trasfondo caotico.- Murmuró Tsukune.- Asi que es tu hija?

-Asi es, es Ma Renka, de 16 años, casi 17.

-Tambien tiene una esposa y dos hijos mas en el continente.- Señaló Hakubi.

Renka lanzó entonces un contrapeso atado a una cuerda que se enrrollo en la muñeca de Kensei.

-Vas a volver a casa conmigo, Papa.- Afirmó.- Fui tan lejos como para volverme una estudiante de intercambio para encontrarte al venir aquí, esperando que visitaras al Tio Hakubi... Aceptalo sucio viejo.

-Rindete.- Dijo Kensei, cortando de un golpe la cuerda y tomando su sombrero, causando que Renka cayera hacia atrás.

-JAMAS.- Gritó ella lanzando un nuevo contrapeso.

Pero Kensei movilizó a Tsukune y la cuerda se enrredó en su cuello.

-Nos vemos despues Tsu-chan.

-Tu y yo vamos a tener problemas.

Y entonces huyó.

-ESPERA PAPA.

-OI, MA SHIFU...

Renka trató de correr tras el, pero estaba enrredada con Tsukune.

-OYE, SUELTAME PRIMERO QUE ME AHOGO.-Exclamó Tsukune.

-AHH... LO SIENTO.- Dijo sacando una daga y empezando a cortar la cuerda.

-Por que quieres a Shifu de vuelta con tanta urgencia por cierto?

-Esque no sabes nada?-Gruñó ella.- Papa es el lider de 10000 seguidores, el oficial mas alto de caballeria de la Orden del Fenix.

-Oh, no, mas grupos chinos organizados no...

Una vez se soltaron empezaron a correr por la calle, buscando a Kensei.

Tras unos minutos corriendo, Tsukune no pudo evitar la tentacion de preguntar:

-Oye, realmente está a cargo de una organización de 10000 artistas marciales?-Preguntó Tsukune.- Cuesta de creer al conocerle.

-Si te refieres a Ma Kensei, ningun practicante de Kung fu no conoce su nombre.- Afirmó Renka.- Ahora, si hablas de Papa, cuesta... Un dia deja una nota diciendo "Esto es una molestia" y escapó dejando el mando a su esposa.

-Si, eso suena como el.

-Y bien? A donde fue?-Exigio.

-Disculpa? Yo te seguí a ti, tu eres quien corrió sin pensar.

-BUENO, DISCULPA.- Se quejó la chica china.- SI PUDIESE PREDECIR DONDE VA NO TENDRIA QUE SER UNA ESTUDIANTE DE INTERCAMBIO, NI TRABAJAR EN CHINA TOWN PARA ENCONTRARLE.- Gritó furiosa principalmente con Kensei.- Y HABLANDO DE ESO... QUIEN ERES TU Y POR QUE VAS CON PAPA?

-Eh, yo?-Preguntó señalandose.- Soy Aono Tsukune, estudiante de batchillerato. Y desde hace poco, discipulo del Ma Kensei Shifu.

Se dió el silencio unos instantes.

Y luego Renka lanzó un puñetazo, leantando el impacto una gran cantidad de polvo. Interpretó por ello que le habia acertado.

-SI NO EVADES ESO ESTAS ACABADO. TU SU DISCIPULO? ESTAS DE BROMA?- Se quejó exasperada.- QUE TRISTE DESTINO: PAPA QUIEN ES ALABADO COMO MAESTRO DE TOAS LAS ARTES MARCIALES CHINAS TOMANDO A ESTE CHICO SIN TALENTO COMO DISCIPULO EN LUGAR DE SUS 10000 HOMBRES.

-Estas siendo muy critica con un novato para ser la que ha fallado aquí.- Dijo Tsukune calmadamente callandola.

Efectivamente, habia esquivado en el ultimo instante, golpeando el puño en un muro, rompiendo parte de la piedra con poder marcial, pero estaba tan furiosa y frenetica(Y entrenada en golpear) que no lo notó.

-NO TE DES AIRES.

Renka dió una patada ascendente a la cara de Tsukune, pero esta vez impactó. Pero entre su propio poder, los golpes que recibió desde el Yokai Gakuen y su entrenamiento en el dojo, no le hizo gran cosa y ni siquiera se movió.

-Vaya, puedes recibir golpes fuertes.

-Lo he tenido peor. Ahora, puedes golpearme por la frustracion de tu necedad o las locuras del maestro...-La regañó avergonzándola(No se supone que la hija del lider de la orden actuara asi de infantil).- O podemos buscarle.

-Si... Lo siento...

CRASSHHHH...

Justo en ese momento, un hombre fue lanzado rompiendo una ventana hacia la calle, frente a ellos desde dentro de un local.

-Realmente tienes valor, anciano. Cual es tu excusa para no pagar a los Yujushi?-Exigió el que mandaba de los dos hombres que lanzaron al hombre por la ventana.

-Vu... VUESTRA MAFIA SERÁ DETENIDA.- Les gritó el hombre.- EL SEÑOR HAKUBI NOS LLAMO A TODOS, NADIE PAGARÁ.

-Hakubi?-Preguntó Tsukune.

-Si.-Confirmó Renka.- El contiene a la mafia de florecer mucho aquí. Pero una familia ha entrado en un nuevo movimiento que les da mas poder y se han vuelto muy activos aquí.

-HAHAHA... QUE VENGA HAKUBI. CON NUESTRAS NUEVAS MASCOTAS LOS MEROS MORTALES NO SE NOS PUEDEN OPONER.- Se burló el mafioso.- Chow.

-Si.- Dijo el grandullon que iba con el.

Entonces agarro al hombre y lo lanzó, de forma que se habria roto el craneo contra el suelo, eso claro, si Tsukune no lo hubiese agarrado al aire y lo hubiese dejado en el suelo.

-Vayase por ahora.

-Si, gracias.

-EH, QUIENES SOIS VOSOTROS?-Exigio el mafioso.

-Familia de Hakubi. Ahora teneis 5segundos para desaparecer.- Dijo Renka.

Tsukune prefirió no meterse por ahora.

-Familia de Hakubi? Parecen estar en todos lados. Chow.

-SI.

Y el giganton se lanzó contra Renka como un camion de carga, lanzando un puñetazo bestial.

Pero en ese momento Renka dijo "0", desvió y nulificó el puñetazo e impactó el suyo propio en el abdomen del giganton.

Al ver a su amigo derribado, el lider sacó una espada de su cinturon, cortando parte del vestido de una desprevenida Renka, pero Tsukune lo lanzó con Jiujitsu(Metiendose en la pelea) y desarmandolo.

-Una espada en su cinturon? Eso fue peligroso.

-Jejejeje...- Se rió en el suelo el jefe.- Aun no has visto nada. Estais perdidos. Chow.

-GRROOOOOO...

Un rugido bestial, y Chow se levantó, pero no parecia humano. Habia doblado su tamaño, sus musculos eran mucho mas grandes y abultados, y todas sus venas latian furiosas con vida propia.

-QUE? IMPOSIBLE.- Exclamó Renka.- Lo golpee tres veces consecutivas con un golpe perfora rocas. Y que es esa pinta monstruosa?

-Sabes de seres sobrenaturales niña? Son reales, y con deudas y lavado de cerebro tenemos unos cuantos de siervos aun si son de baja estofa.- Dijo burlesco el usuario de la espada.- Y uno injertó en Chow unos parasitos que actuan como un superesteroide a cambio de consumir galones de energia... o carne humana el anfitrion. Sneky.

Un siseo despues, la espada cambió de forma, siendo como una anguila metalica, enrollandose alrrededor de Tsukune, y empezando a producir grandes descargas.

-Ese es un familiar artificial, cambia en armas y usa corrientes electricas. Divertido, no?-Dijo sin fijarse en que Tsukune no se inmutava.

-Mierda...-Murmuró Renka.

Chow se lanzó como un bulldozer, para ser detenido de nuevo.

Por Tsukune esta vez, que a parte de estar rodeado de relampagos, tambien tenia una niebla de ki rojizo a su alrrededor cubriendole su aura.

No, no ki.

Yoki

Y cuando golpeó con todas sus fuerzas e impulso en el estomago de Chow, a parte de los relampagos de la anguila en el choque, tambien parecieron salir murcielagos.

Chow redujo su tamaño de nuevo vomitó una esfera llena de tentaculos como lombrices antes de desmayarse.

Tsukune aplastó el parasito con el pie antes de apretar la cabeza de la anguila, "Apagandola" antes de lanzarsela a su amo.

-Solo sois humanos con juguetes peligrosos.- Dijo.

-Que... Que eres?- Tartamudeó el mafioso, ahora asustado.

-Para empezar un Yokai.- Le dijo fulminandolo con sus ojos afilados pero no rojos, no liberandose a nivel de ghoul, pero si sobrehumano.- Y de los fuertes.

Entonces, la gente salió de los locales. Nadie salvo Renka, que miraba en shock a Tsukune, habia oido el intercambio, pero vieron a los dos mafiosos, uno claramente dopado, ser derrotados por ellos.

Una vez terminaron de darles las gracias, los dos adolescentes se fueron, llevandose a los dos hombres.

-Por que Papa entrenaria a un yokai?-Murmuró.

-Por falta de prejuicios quizas.-Murmuró Tsukune, avergonzandola de nuevo.- Son reacciones asi las que dan problemas.

-Lo siento... Solo que la orden ha tenido muchos choques con ellos.

-Bueno, mientras hayas aprendido a no generalizar...

-Que fue ese movimiento del principio, por cierto?-Preguntó la chica.- Eso no era kung fu.

-No, eso era jiujitsu Japones.

-Jiujitsu?-Murmuró ella con una cara plana.

-Si, ademas de Kung Fu, practico Karate, Jiujitsu y Muay Thai.- Explicó.

-NO TE SATISFACES CON UNA? INDECISO.- Le gritó empezando a patear a Tsukune.- NO TRATES EL KUNG FU COMO ALGO A MEDIO TIEMPO.

-AI, AI, AI, PARA... AI, COMO ENTRENE Y EL QUE ES COSA MIA, AI... LOS MAESTROS SE OFRECIERON...

-Bueno, como sea.- Dijo ella deteniendose y mirando a otro lado algo sonrosada.- Te lo dejaré pasar en agradecimiento por salvarme.

"Empiezo a entender por que el maestro huyó."

-Vosotros, Mocosos...- Gruñó el ahora atado mandamas de los dos mafiosos.- Aun si el chico es un yokai... No teneis oportunidad... Tenemos esclavizada una armada... No podreis con ellos. El unico que los ha vencido, y para divertirse... es el nuevo guardaespaldas, Ma Sougetsu...

- Sougetsu? Eso ya lo veremos, pero nos va de perlas...-Le dijo Tsukune.- Le estamos buscando, y tu vas a llevarnos a el.

* * *

>(Desde otro pundo de vista...)<p><p>

Dos figuras habian cambiado el punto de desplazamiento. Akua y Kahlua habian pasado a desplazarse por los tejados. Alli, con sus habilidades y unos prismaticos, observaban a la multitud en busca de algo sospechoso.

Al sentir cerca una considerable emision de yoki, que Akua confirmó como el mismo que sintió, fueron a investigar.

-Nee-san, no es ese de ahi el chico de Moka, Tsukune?-Señaló Kahlua.

-Si, y parece que está con otra chica. Bueno... eso no está bien.- Ronroneó como un gato la "Diablesa Negra".- Y está con nuestros dos objetivos a rastrear para llegar al lider.

-Heeeee? Tenemos que pelear con el entonces? Pero, pero, Akua...- Se quejó sollozando levemente la vampira rubia de piel oscura.- No quiero matarle... y Moka-chan nos arrancará la cabeza...

-Yo tomaré responsabilidad entonces y lo enfrentaré yo, tu mira desde atrás.- Dijo ella.- Ademas si está metido en esto Moka no nos puede culpar.

-Supongo...

-Vamos, quizas haya suerte y solo acabe jugando un poco, solo asegurate de que los dos de ahi no huyen.

-Hai.

* * *

>(De vuelta con Renka y Tsukune)<p><p>

-... Y por eso han estado separados 20 años.- Terminó la chica de explicarle al vampiro sobre la relacion entre Kensei y su hermano mayor Sougetsu.- Despues el tio Sougetsu asesinó a varias personas y tuvo que huir de china. El usa el Goken del Satsujinken, opuesto al Juken del Katsujinken de papa.

-Ya veo.

-PUEDO CAMINAR SOLO, PERRA.- Exclamó el Mafioso, que Renka tenia inmovilizado.

-Callate y sigue guiando.-Gruñó Tsukune.

-Sougetsu es un hombre muy violento y sediento de sangre chico. Y vamos justo a su guarida, llena de gangsters armados, monstruos y yokai esclavizados y a plantarnos frente a el, un maestro capaz de luchar contra poderosos yokai solo con poder marcial y sed asesina.- Declaró firme Renka.- Aun y asi quieres venir.

-Hm? Bueno, si. No puedo dejar sin mas a Ma Shifu frente a eso, ademas, no es la primera vez que estoy frente a algo asi.- Dijo con calma pero determinada y firmemente el shinso.- Ademas, si no voy tendras que ir sola, no puedo dejarte ir a eso sola sin mas desprotegida, no?

Renka solo lo miró sonrrojada un instante antes de sentir el impulso de patearlo de nueo, nerviosa, confusa y con algo de vergüenza, pero se contuvo a diferencia de las otras veces.

"Papa seguro que ha elegido a un discipulo extraño." Pensó la chica china.

Entonces, un instinto asesino y sed de sangre brutales llenaron el sitio.

-Aiya... Coqueteando con otras chicas, Aono.- Dijo una voz muy familiar para Tsukune.- Que dira Moka?

-Tuvimos una conversacion sobre algo asi, aparentemente a la "verdadera" no le importo tanto.- Gruñó Tsukune, girandose para encarar a su interlocutora.- Estas aquí para pelear, Akua-san?

Frente a el estaban las dos hermanas, pero por la posicion y el leve alibio de Kahlua, claramente la unica que pelearia seria la algo palida menuda chica de pelo negro en un traje chino negro. Normalmente Tsukune se sonrojaria al ver a una chica en ese vestido, como hizo al ver a Renka, pues el vestido era como el de ella, pero sin el pequeño agujero del escote y de falda mas larga y abierta, el mismo que llevaba en la vision de cuando Moka cumplió 10 años, pero ahora Tsukune estaba en modo combate.

-Todas las circumstancias que observamos parecen indicarlo. VAMOS, AONO.

Akua saltó disparada contra el a gran velocidad, y blandió su golpe, plantando sus pies al suelo y lanzando su movimiento, creando una espiral cinetica y de yoki que viajó recta por su brazo con sus ojos brillando rojos y con pupila afilada.

-YOUHO SAISUI.

Tsukune estaba a tocar del ataque, pero dió ascendiendo un golpe en el antebrazo de Akua con el suyo propio, dando un leve giro para impulsarlo mas adelante mientras el mismo avanzaba para golpear a Akua, con fuerza inhumana a nivel vampirico, conjurando ambos su yoki rohjo, el de Tsukune con vetas de miasma negro, emitiendo y llamando murcielagos.

Esta giró en el aire como una pluma, dando una patada ascendente girando en horizontal/vertical en su propio eje.

Tsukune se apartó de un salto, elejandose de Renka y los Mafiosos, alejando con ello a Akua, que lo persiguió, y lanzó un golpe horizontal con la mano abierta como una espada.

Zas.

Tsukune esquivó, sabiendo lo que venia. Un muro en construccion fue cortado diagonalmente.

-Mierda, eres mucho mas rapida que la ultima vez.

-Aiya... No solo deduces, ahora realmente puedes predecir mi jigento? Has mejorado mucho Aono-kun, y parece que sabes moverte de verdad, lograste un maestro?

-Algo asi.

-Maaa... Una pena tener que matarte, ahora que parecias tan interesante.

Y justo al terminar de decir "Interesante", cerró de golpe la distancia, dando un corte. Parecia que Tsukune lo recibió de lleno.

Pero no habia sangre alguna.

-Ah, me olvidé de eso, me emocioné mucho.-Dijo infantilmente Akua.

Renka por su parte estaba tan aterrada como estupefacta. Akua, Kuroi Akuma, famosa entre humanos y no humanos como asesina, sabido en ciertos circulos que no era humana.

La Orden del Fenix eran de los pocos que tenian detalles de ella, por eso sabia del Jigento, una tecnica casi invencible.

Observó en shock todo el intercambio entre ella y Tsukune. De que la conocia ese extrabagante discipulo de su padre? Que historia tenia tras el?

Entonces la vio usar su Jigento. No sabia que habian hecho para ganarse la atencion y sed de sangre de la asesina pero sabia que aun tampoco siendo Tsukune humano podrian vivir.

Eso parecio confirmarse cuando, a pesar de cubrirse, Tsukune recibió de lleno un Jigento.

Por que no sangraba y se hacia a trozos entonces.

Entonces vio algo brillar, como un hilo de luz en el aire iluminando lo bordes y la forma de una guarda o tnfa invisible.

-Touhou Fuhai Ryu: Mueito.- Anuncio Tsukune la habilidad.- Nulificacion del Jigento, Tonfa de la luz. Es imposible que olvidaras esto, Akua-san, sabes que soy de las pocas personas capaces de enfrentar tu Jigento. Practicamente estamos bailando. Estoy bastante seguro de que no hay razon para enfrentarnos. Dime entonces, por que atacas?

-Ara? Como lograras que te lo diga?

-Bueno... Podria ser porque te tengo justo donde queria.

-Eh?

Ahora Akua estaba totalmente desconcertada. De que hablaba? Aun si sabia luchar mejor y sabia anular su jigento, ella era muy superior aun. Moka no estaba para ayudarle, y ella era mucho mas habil, veloz y letal.

-Hace unos dias vi a un niño humano luchar de forma que le permitiria enfrentar yokai con algo mas de poder. Eso fue con... Tactica. Soy mas bien ingenuo al pelear, lo se, pero aun puedo aprovechar mis alrrededores contra quienes se demasiado pligrosos si estoy desesperado.- Explicó.- Mira los tuvos en las esquinas y bordes del callejon.

Akua, curiosa, lo hizo, i abrió mucho los ojos en shock viendo de que hablaba. Esos tuvos... Eran...

-Exacto, veo que lo has visto: Aspersores anti incendio. Estan por si alguien arrojara una colilla o hubiera alguna fuga incendiaria evitar que el fuego llegue a la calle o a los pisos superiores. Antitesis, vuestra antigua abanzadilla en la academia usó esta misma tactica contra Moka.- Le relató a la ahora muy preocupada vampira.- Y basta con una pequeña llama para activarlos. Estoy a tocar de un tuvo principal, tardo menos de un segundo en disolver una tonfa y crear una pequeña llama y tu necesitaras 2 segundos para llegar a mi con el Jigento activado, y si lo usas para huir lo desactivaré con la otra Tonfa. Has perdido, Akua-san.

-Arara... Es cierto.- Dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo infantil, pero aun con sudor de preocupación.- Los vampiros no podemos tocar el agua pura, lo reconozco, es un Jaque Mate a tu favor.

-Puedes decirme la razón entonces?

-Bueno, el ataque es mas que nada para ver si estabas junto a esos tipos.-Dijo señalando a los Gangsters.- No han tratado de ayudar o algo para ganar puntos, asi que deduzco que no eres un superior castigandolos.

-Crees que me juntaria con la mafia?

-Te juntaste con los Wong.

-Fue desesperado y paso a ser amigo del heredero, ademas, al menos los Wong tienen estandartes.

-Supongo.- Admitio.- La otra razon fue como castigo. He oido que mi querida Moka ha estado deprimida unos meses y que podria ser culpa tuya.

-Culpa mia? CULPA MIA?- Exclamó enfadado Tsukune con sus ojos rojos brillando.- Me le declare, decidi que queria estar con ella, y me rechazó, como es exactamente culpa mia?

-Eh? Que paso?-Dijo Kahlua, vendo que las cosas se habian calmado, y que aparentemente no habria que matar a Tsukune.- Pareciais una pareja muy sincronizada la ultima vez, como fue eso?

-Ni idea.- Suspiró exasperado.- Dijo que las otras Mokas eran solo partes de ella y que ahora habia desperato del todo, y que aunque ellas me amaban ell no sentia lo mismo. Dijo que como ella era un vampiro inmortal y yo solo muy longevo era mejor que no se sintiera asi y que no estaba a la altura porque no era su igual.

-Ugh, eso fue duro.-Dijo Akua.- No imagino por que diria eso, aun siendo mas debil te has ganado un puesto con todo lo de FT, tiene que haber algo mas.

-Quien sabe? Si pudiese entender tanto a las mujeres tendria muchos menos problemas durante esos años, no?

-Ah, pero es nuestro encanto.-Sonrió la vampira china.- Imagino que eso de la inmortalidad y ser humano se volvió una ironia cuando ascendiste a vampiro.

Kahlua miro desconcertada a su hermana, mientras Tsukune miro sorprendido y en shock a la asesina.

-Como lo has sabido?

-Tsukune, te enfrenté como Ghoul sellado y como hibrido ghoul/humano modificado.-Declaró.- Tu poder era Caotico aun si manejable en ese entonces, pero ahora es mas fuerte, potente y estable. Exactamente como el de un autentico vampiro, y se que los mitos de conversion son ciertos. La pregunta es: Cuando? Y... Por que no le dijiste?

-Durante la batalla final, solo que el sello sagrado lo dejó muy encerrado. Akasha y Gyokuro vinieron a decirmelo justo cuando Moka me negó.

-Doblemente ironico.-Murmuró Akua.- Moka anuncia su errada opinion justo cuando se descubre que es erronea.

-Pero por que no le dijiste a Moka-chan, Tsukune?-Preguntó Kahlua.- Podriais haber estado juntos, ella no se habria deprimido y...

-Kahlua-san... Por favor.- Pidió Tsukune, con expresion afectada.- Puedo no mostrarlo a menudo, pero tengo algo de orgullo. No quiero que Moka me tenga en cuenta tras todo lo que pasamos solo porque de repente entré en la expectativa. Si quiere estar conmigo quiero que venga y me lo diga antes de mostrarle como han cambiado las tornas y que realmente "Estaba al nivel".

-Cambiado las tornas?-Exigió Akua.

Tsukune vio su desliz, pero habia preparado una excusa por si acaso.

-Crees que tu hermana crearia a un vampiro debil? Soy mas fuerte que la mayoria de vampiros en terminos puros como has notado.-Dijo ganandose un asentimiento.- Otra razón por la que me fui: Yo no me gané este poder, no hice ningun esfuerzo para merecerlo mas que ganar de casualidad una batalla importante, ademas de que no lo controlo a voluntad. Me fui para entrenar para saber usarlo correctamente y sangrar y sudar lo necesario como para merecerlo como es devido.

El mejor engaño: Una verdad a medias.

-Y Por estas razones agradeceria enormemente si Moka no se entera de mi nueva condicion si no se lo digo yo.- Declaró firmemente.

-Hmmm estamos abiertas a negociar... No estas con esos tipos que tu aterrada amiguita vigila, no?-Preguntó Akua señalando a la aterrada Renka y a los dos Mafiosos que estaban al borde del aneurisma.

-No. Vine con mi maestro a buscar a alguien, y ella, la hija del maestro, vino a buscarlo a el.- Explicó.- Lo perdimos, y nos topamos con ellos. De lo que dijeron, quien buscaba el maestro es el guardaespaldas de su jefe, asi que les hacemos llevarnos a el para encontrarlos.

-Asi que buscais al guardaespaldas en vez de ser sus lacayos... Maravilloso.-Declaró sonriendo radiante la asesina.- Entonces tenemos la misma meta pero distintos objetivos, asi que no tengo que mataros. Nosotras vamos tras el lider de esta Mafia. Que tal si vamos con vosotros para allanar el terreno. Ambos lograremos el objetivo y todos felices?

-Y el otro trato?-Cuestionó evitando que se distanciaran del no decirle a Moka que era un vampiro.

-A eso iba. En vista de que no tenemos que mataros, como compensacion por callar, quiero... Que me invites al Café de lujo del cruce del puente Este/Oeste?

-Eh? Solo eso?-Preguntó desconcertado.

-Hey, es un buen lugar, no tengo tiempo para ir normalmente y el encontrarte y conversar es una buena excusa.- Dijo sonrosandose un poco.- Ademas... Los dulces de alli son mis faboritos y...-Luego dijo algo susurrando muy bajo.- … Desde la batalla final me pareciste bastante interesante...

-Que fue eso ultimo?

-AH. No, nada.

-Bueno, supongo que se puede hacer. Y tu, Kahlua-san?

-Me llevaras de compras la semana que viene. Es mi dia libre.-Anunció alegre.

"OH, NO, ESO NO." Gritó Tsukune en su mente, desesperado y muy asustado. "LO QUE SEA MENOS ACOMPAÑARLA A COMPRAR. SERAN TONELADAS A CARGAR ARRIBA Y ABAJO TODO EL DIA. Pero... es eso o que Moka aparezca para extraer de la zona mi paradero y venga a patear respuestas fuera de mi..."

Tsukune no sabia cual de las opciones prefería. Finalmente se decidió(Aunque sabia que sufriria).

-Ahhh...-Suspiró.- De acuerdo.

-YAIIII...

-RENKA, YA SOLUCIONÉ EL PROBLEMA. NOS AYUDARAN.- Llamó Tsukune, disolviendo sus Tonfas.- Renka?

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS?- Le gritó Pateándole al vampiro el abdomen quitándole el aire, antes de agarrarlo de la camisa.- COMO ESTABAS RELACIONADO CON KUROI AKUMA TAN AMIGABLEMENTE. Y POR QUE NO LO DIGISTE? QUE TIPO DE RELACION TENEIS? QUE FUE TODO ESO?

* * *

>(En otro lugar)<p><p>

-Y este es el ultimo.- Gruñó un lacayo.

Era la base del enemigo, donde el lider, Ma Sougetsu, y los Yokai esclavizados se encontraban.

Una explicacion estaria en orden, no?

Fue tan simple que empezó como un accidente, el actual lider de esta familia de la mafia descubrió un dia una comunidad oculta de Yokai. Viendo su potencial, secuestró a la nieta de un poderoso espiritista, y lo obligó a sealizar los sellos para esclavizar a los yokai dandole a el el control.

El espiritista se negó, pero con su nieta en peligro no hubo opcion.

Claro, necesitaban un foco(El colgante del lider) Y al espiritista vivo para ello, asi que dejaron ir a la nieta, pero manteniendola vigilada y mantenian prisionero al espiritista, y si intentaba algo divertido, matarian a su nieta.

No importaba, la tenian vigilada, y la podian obligar a realizar el mismo ritual el dia de la muerte del viejo.

Se mantenian en el trafico de servicios con seres no humanos.

Necesitas un maton mas fuerte? Tenemos super dopaje para los tuyos o un maton mas fuerte.

Necesitas chicas guapas? Tenemos de belleza inhumana, solo no las rompas.

Algunos podian colarse y cometer robos muy facilmente o espiar enemigos, eran debiles, pero bastante sobrehumanos, mientras solo trataran con humanos no habria problema.

Una pena que ello llamara la atencion de los lideres locales que no querian ver a su tipo esclavizado.

Una pena que el Rey vampiro de Japón despreciara ver a gente alardear de poder sobrenatural robado.

Una pena que sus esposas estubiesen de acuerdo con el.

Tambien es una pena que pasase a establecer su base cerca del nucleo de operaciones mundanas del clan Shuzen.

Es una pena aun mayor que, para ser exactos, el china Town de Yokohama pasase a ser terreno de propiedad de Akua como regalo por sus 17 años, asi como la mayor parte de acciones de los mejores negocios para mostrar habilidad empresarial(Y darle a su hija un pedazo cultural de su patria en japon), y que Akua no se tomara bien los actos de la Mafia humana ahi.

Una gran pena que ninguno de los mafiosos supiera la que se les venia encima.

En lugar de saber eso, los lacayos estaban trayendo bidones de gasolina para probocar un incendio en el local objetivo.

-Para quemar la tienda de Hakubi Jejejeje...

-HAHAHA... Se lo merece.

-Hey, el guardaespaldas del jefe ahi.-Llamó uno a la gran y musculosa figura bebiendo cerveza en las sombras.- No nos ayudas o algo?

Entonces, el hombre se puso tenso, y sonriendo lobuna y salvajemente, aplastó la lata de cerveza como si fuese de papel, asustandoles.

Ademas, no habia abierto la lata aun.

-Ahi estas... Muy cerca... Puedo sentirte venir... Ma Kensei, hermanito...

-Yooo, Sougetsu... Animado y feliz con tu bebida?-Saludó un hombre en traje.- Eres un hombre interesante... Ni parpadeas ante el incendiar a la familia.

-Hmm... Que me importa.- Gruñó sonriendo desde su barba el maestro.- Mientras pueda beber y pelear no me importa. Por eso aun trabajo aquí en vez de dejarte tus debiles yokai.

-Mahahaha... Era de esperar del maestro del Goken.- Se rió el debil pero astuto mafioso.- Eres peor que nosotros.

Entonces, la rabia y la sed de sangre, puro instinto asesino mezclado con el Ki del maestro de kenpo empezó a inundar la sala mientras mostraba una sonrisa salvaje, mirando hacia su empleador.

-Eh... Espera, que haces? NO IRAS A ACABAR CON TU EMPLEADOR?

-Ma Kensei...- Susurró extendiendo mas su sonrisa.- Lo noto en la guarida... Mi presa, Ma Kensei... Hermano...

* * *

>(Un tiempo despues, en la entrada de la guarida...)<p><p>

-Aqui es... por favor, dejadme ir... no me mateis...

Renka le presionó el cuello y lo dejó inconsciente. Finalmente se habia calmado del shock, pero no dejaba de mirar a Tsukune de vez en cuando. Era bastante habil siendo solo un novato, obviamente fuerte, y el conocer a Kuroi Akuma tan familiarmente indicaba algun tipo de pasado complicado y misterioso...

Por que pensaba en esas cosas? Y SONROJANDOSE?

-Bueno, llegamos.-Murmuró, algo cohibida por sus pensamientos.

-Asi que aquí se encuentra Ma Sougetsu.

-MA SOUGETSU?-Exclamó Akua sorprendida.- A el buscais? El monstruo brutal del Goken?

-El mismo. Sabias de el?

-Todo precticante sabe de el y de su hermano... Un momento.- Dijo mirandole con mas sorpresa si cabe.- Dijiste que tu Shifu era su hermano... El maestro de todas las artes marciales chinas, Ma Kensei, el lider de la Orden del Fenix que se escapó hace años?

-Eso parece, me acabo de enterar hoy de la mayor parte.

-Vaya que sabes elegir a tus maestros, Tsukune. Como es Ma Kensei?

-Tiene la misma personalidad que Gin-sempai.

-El hombre lobo? El pervertido? Eso es inesperado.

-Si, nadie se lo espera...-Se quejó Renka con vergüenza y algo de rabia hacia su padre, llamando la atencion de las vampiras.- Pero es tambien el maestro de la perversion, probablemente uno de los mayores viejos verdes del planeta.

-Siempre hay algo nuevo a tu alrededor, Tsukune-kun.- Se rió Kahlua.

-Ah... por cierto, Akua-san, Kahlua-san, reducid las bajas cuanto podais. La mayoria seran Yokai esclavizados.

-Y los humanos? Estan metidos a voluntad en esto?-Preguntó Akua.

-No es mejor que vivan para ser castigados?

-Supongo. Podemos lanzarlos inconscientes al edificio de al lado.

"Un poco brutal, pero se que es lo mejor que lograré." Pensó Tsukune.

Y entraron en la base.

Tsukune suspuso que a como resultó todo se le podria llamar pacifico. Ningun enemigo que se toparon permanecio consciente mas de segundo y medio.

Todos eran lanzados a la inconsciencia(Y al edificio vecino) por los golpes veloces y precisos de Akua y Renka o los simplemente brutales pero efectivos golpes de Kahlua.

Si, Tsukune tambien los dejaba fuera, pero a diferencia de Renka(Que parecia querer quedar en buen lugar con la infame leyenda "Kuroi Akuma") no los lanzaba al otro edificio.  
>-Bueno, eso fue pacifico supongo...-Murmuró.- No murió nadie, ni siquiera por vosotras, Akua-san, Kahlua-san... Una gran automedida.<p>

-Gracias.-Sonrió Akua.

-Maaa... Demasiado formal... Solo llamamé Kahlua o Kahlua-chan, Tsukune-kun.

-Como quieras, Kahlua.

-Si, si...-Cortó el ambiente Renka, algo molesta de forma incomprensible para Tsukune.- Pero con el tio es distinto... Sougetsu debe morir...-Gruñó con furia e ira.- Es una desgracia y calamidad al clan Ma actuando de guardaespaldas de esta escoria.

Entonces, los cuatro sintieron la gran presion de instinto asesino invadiendo el lugar.

Y justo en el momento en que saltaban esquivando, el muro se rompió estallando en runas y polvo.

Lentamente el polvo desde el nuevo agujero se dispersó.

Por el traje y la descripcion que dió Akua era bien reconocible. Era el que ellas buscaban, el lider.

Inconsciente, amoratado por un gran golpe y ensangrentado tras romper su cuerpo la pared pero era el.

-Parece que encontramos a nuestra presa, Kahlua.

-Y ya lo derribó alguien por nosotras. YAY.

-No, Kahlua-san, nada de Yay...- Murmuró Renka.- Ese es mi tio, Ma Sougetsu.

-Hmmmm... Me pareció sentir el aura de Kensei.- Murmuró algo mas desanimado.- Supongo que me confundí.

Renka empezó a emitir una considerable cantidad de rabia y Ki, llamando la atencion de Sougetsu.

-DESGRACIA DE LA FAMILIA.- Gritó rabiosa, saltando y pateando en recto.

-RENKA, NO.-Gritó Tsukune.

Pero era tarde. Velozmente, Sougetsu la capturó en el aire y la empotró contra la pared presionando su caja toracica.

-DETENTE.- Le gritó Tsukune- ES LA HIJA DE MA SHIFU, TU SOBRINA.

-Tsukune, que haces?- Le susurró Akua.- Eso no servirá. Ambos son artistas marciales primero.

-Lo se, solo trato de conseguir unos segundos.- Le contestó este de vuelta susurrando.

"Unos segundos?" Se preguntó la vampira china.

- Ingenuo. Está bien si piensas que solo es una niña.- Dijo Ma Sougetsu sonriendo. Y concediendo unos segundos.- Pero primero de todo es una artista marcial, y una que ha alzado el puño contra mi. Ademas... A mis ojos yo no tengo familia.

Y justo cuando iba a hundir y destruir el torax de Renka, la ventana se rompió por una sombra que entró como una bala y lo atacó, apartandose Sougetsu.

Se trataba de Kensei.

Velozmente, Tsukune recogió a Renka, mientras Akua, que no habia olvidado su trabajo, agarró al lider de los mafiosos.

-Sabia que te habia sentido venir, Ma Kensei.

-Hermano, aun viviendo asi?-Preguntó entre triste y nostalgico el maestro del Ryozampaku.

- Finalmente podre resolver esto contigo.- Se rió el mayor.

-Tsukune, llevate a Renka y a tus amigas lejos.

-Shifu?

-Hmm... Supongo que este es tu estudiante.- Le dijo a Kensei el gran hombre.- Aun no te entiedo... Sigues formando a tipos sin talento.

-Hablas sobre un novato, sabias?- Dijeron a la vez los 3 vampiros presentes, pero fuern ignorados, aunque las dos vampiras continuaron.- Aunque uno muy fuerte y con algo de talento practico.

-Aun en 20 años separados y aun no lo entiendes...- Negó Kensei con la cabeza.- Que triste. Ya no puedes volver al buen camino Hermano. He de detenerte.

-No seas presumido, Kensei. Morirás presenciando las verdaderas artes marciales.

Y ambos unieron las manos en un saludo. Pero la mano izquierda no estaba abierta rodeando la derecha, sino al reves.

Era un saludo, pero no de combate comun.

Era de un duelo a muerte.

-Oioi... Un momento, esto no está bien. Dos hermanos no deberian luchar a muerte.

-Tsukune, simplemente ocurre. Recuerda como somos nosotros.-Señaló Kahlua.

-Tampoco estoy deacuerdo con eso. Hay formas de detener a alguien sin matarlo salvo excepciones como Alucard.- Señaló, helando un poco a las chicas al recordar ese poder orcuro.- Puedo aceptar que puede pasar algo, que no se pueda contener... incluso matar a un enemigo voluntariamente si es necesario... Pero no derramar la sangre de tu propia familia.

Pero los maestros no escuchaban.

Sougetsu lanzó el primer golpe, que incluso las vampiras a penas vieron.

Kensei esquivó intacto del ataque, pero fue tan fuerte y veloz que la fuerza salió como una onda que rompió todas las ventanas.

Por su parte, Kensei saltó empujando un poco hacia adelante a su hermano desequilibrándolo y botó por las paredes ganando impulso para cargar y acumular tanto poder y velocidad en un golpe de lanza perforante con sus falanges, pero fue interceptado por un golpe igual con fuerza puramente muscular de Sougetsu.

El siguiente movimiento fueron varios y superveloces golpes y combos.

1

4

5

9

16

el numero aumentaba por ambos lados y aun ninguno acertaba.

Hasta el final.

Sougetsu lanzó un golpe ascendente con su puño deformado en pose de garra desgarradora contra el estomago de Kensei, pero no acertó exactamente, sinó que Kensei lo detubo con los brazos, saliendo disparado hacia atrás.

Dió una voltereta en el aire y abrió las piernas, quedando por su fuerza en una esquina del techo, en guardia mirando a su hermano.

-Hmm... Has detenido mi Tennou Takutou, sigues habil como siempre, una esplendida transferencia, tomando todo el poder de mi ataque.- Señaló y halagó Sougetsu.

-Aiya, tu poderoso puño tampoco se ha debilitado. Parece que ambos hemos de entrenar mucho.

Los tres vampiros y la semi-inconsciente Renka miraban con ojos como platos. Que eran estos tipos? A penas habían podido vislumbrar lo ocurrido.

-Solo padre y los superiores a la clase S se pueden mover así... Pero solo son humanos.- Se alarmó Akua.

-Aun podemos movernos asi nosotras, pero... Ambos se están conteniendo, por eso tu análisis, Nee-san?

-Si... Nosotras aun tenemos que crecer mucho aun parece. Tienes un muy buen maestro, Tsukune.

BOOOOOOOOM

Toda la calle tembló, y la sala de varios pasillos adelante por donde agujereó Sougetsu explotó, destruyendo el piso por completo aniquilándolo todo, y destruyendo el poder explosivo y el temblor cada piso, incendiando la mayor parte del lugar.

-Hmmm... Los explosivos junto a la gasolina deben de haber tenido alguna averia en el temporizados.- Gruñó para si mismo Sougetsu.- Aun pelearé.

Entonces la pared donde Kensei estaba apoyado se hizo pedazos mostrando el fuego tras ella, y haciéndolo caer sobre Sougetsu.

-LAS ARTES MASRCIALES SON PODER Y DESTRUCCION, KENSEI. UN ARMA.

Y dio con su giró y poder un codazo destructor en el torax de Kensei, que no lo detuvo y recibió todo el daño, y que salió disparado hacia atrás tosiendo bastante sangre.

-Papa...- Murmuró Renka.

-No puede ser... Shifu...

-Ma Kensei ha perdido?-Dijo en un susurro Akua.

Y entonces, el aire pareció deformarse en un efecto retrasado, como si varios golpes simultáneos como cañones golpearan cada punto blando de Sougetsu, hundiendo formas de huellas de puño en sus músculos haciéndole toser sangre y destruyendo su respiración.

-Ahhg... Coff... Ghaa...- Dijo cayendo de rodillas.

-Pero no son las armas quienes matan, sino quienes las usan. Hermano...- Dijo Ma Kensei, recuperado pese a su herida levantándose.- Estas abrumado por tu propio poder.

-Tu... Antes no habrías podido hacer eso... Como te has hecho tan fuerte.

-Tengo amigos, camaradas, amigos muy fuertes con quienes entreno diligentemente.- Anunció solemne.- Tu has entrenado solo, esa es la diferencia.

"Amigos." Pensó Sougetsu, chocado por sus palabras.

Justo entonces las llamas estaban por todo el edificio, que se derrumbaba.

-PAPA, HAY QUE IRSE.

-MA SIFU, VAYAMONOS; EL INCENDIO NOS CONSUMIRÁ.

-MA-SAN, RAPIDO.- Dijeron las vampiras, cargando al líder de la mafia para llevárselo.

-Jeh... es como siempre. Quienes me rodean son todos tus amigos.- Dijo con tristeza Sougetsu.- Siempre fue asi... Aun con el mismo poder tu eras adorado y yo temido. No dejé china porque maté a alguien, fue porque en realidad no era lugar para mi.

-Hermano...

-Vamos hermano, termina-me.- Ordenó Sougetsu.- Para un artista marcial la derrota es la muerte.

Se miraron con intensidad a los ojos fijamente, y entonces... Kensei se giró.

-Chicos, nos vamos.

-Lo dejaremos aquí?

-Si me acerco a el se suicidará. Dejemos-le morir como artista marcial.

-Jeje... Asi es... Este es el fin para un asesino.- Dijo sacando su cantimplora de Sake, y bebiendo mientras se acercaban las llamas.

Todos fueron al elevador de emergencia, pero... Tsukune cruzó las llamas y se acercó a un sorprendido Sougetsu.

-Lo siento... Pero como llevan reconociendo todo el rato aun son hermanos. No puedo dejar sin mas que se despidan asi.

-Estas loco chico? Soy un asesino, en un mar de llamas, con un edificio de toneladas cayendo sobre nosotros. Al venir aquí solo puedes morir por todos los flancos.

-TSUKUNE.- Gritaron las chicas.

-Está bien, soy duro de pelar, se lo aseguro. Además, dicho asesino bien podría tomar una mano.- Dijo extendiendo la mano.- A veces solo hace falta una mano amiga.

"Amigo?" Se preguntó sorprendido Sougetsu.

Entonces le sonrió, puso una mano en el pecho de Tsukune y dijo:

-Gracias.

Y lo empujó como una bala, cruzando todo el piso entrando-lo en el ascensor.

Y al cerrarse el ascensor los llevó a la calle.

-Eso fue una locura, Tsu-chan.- Expresó Ma Kensei por todos, observando.- Pudiste morir.

-Como a cada segundo de esta noche, pero fue mi elección. Vi algo que podía hacer para ayudar, y lo hice.

-Ya veo... Tienes razón en eso.- Sonrió.

-Anoo... Que fue? Sougetsu murió igual, no?-Preguntó Kahlua.

-Es algo muy profundo y dificil de explicar, señorita. Quienes son por cierto que parecen conocer a Tsu-chan?

-Papa... Son Kuroi Akuma y su hermana.

-EEEHHHHHHH?

Tras eso, la mafia capturada fue trasladada por hombres de la familia Shuzen al día siguiente cuando las chicas llevaron al líder a su padre. Recibiendo castigos diarios como pena y sirviendo de producción de sangre para la mansión.

Ma Kensei se mantuvo unos días en profundo silencio, tanto de duelo como de reflexión de los hechos, hasta que dirigió sonriendo a Tsukune un "Gracias". Lentamente se fue recuperando.

Y Tsukune no lo notó, pero su fuerza y nobleza se ganaron mucho la atención de Renka. A medida que su habilidad y mejora crecían también parecía hacerlo su harén.


	11. C13 La cita y el Duelo de los inmortales

HOOOOOOOOOLA gente. Lamento mucho la tardanza. Primero fue por el trabajo, fui llamado a pintar un par de pisos y hacer arreglos de corriente(Y como veis en mi nombre de cuenta soy un vampiro, no Frankenstein) desde pronto hasta la noche, por lo que escribía muy lento y agotado. Luego está la cita. Akua ha mostrado ser difícil de predecir en el manga, por lo que tuve que rehacer esa escena un par de veces(Una de ellas porque acabó mutilando a Nijima por un comentario sobre su pecho).

Como se puede empezar a ver, lentamente también introduzco el mundo sobrenatural, por eso ya he anunciado el encuentro. Pronto Tsukune podrá observar mas a otros vampiros.

Pero nada de Spoilers, adelante con la historia.

–

–

–

"BAJA aquí, TREPAMUROS, Y PELEA COMO UN HOMBRE."

"Supongo que no puedo convencerte de que subas aquí arriba y pelees como una araña."

–

–

–

-Ohhh? Así que cambiaron su nombre?-Dijo una figura, un joven, de pelo y ojos purpúreos con gafas en un traje formal blanco.- De Niono a Shimpaku Rengou(Alianza Shimpaku), eh? No causaron un gran golpe en la compañía de Kisara?

-Eso oí.- Gruñó un chico aparentemente mas mayor, quizás por su gran volumen, de mezcla entre grasa y musculo extra desarrollado.- Parece ser que ese mocoso nuevo, Aono Tsukune, enfrentó personalmente a Kisara y la derrotó.

"Aono... Tsukune?" Pensó el del pelo purpura, sintiendo la conexión con el nombre. "Ya veo..."

-Y Hermit además desapareció por alguna razón.- Dijo la única mujer, de piel bronceada y ojos de halcón.- No se que tipo de organización sean, pero van a un ritmo alarmante.

-Está bien. Dejadme-lo a mi.- Dijo un peliplateado en abrigo con gafas extrañas.- Yo, Loki el estratega, me encargaré de todo.

"Se acerca el momento Tsukune." Pensó el líder. "Me pregunto, que tan fuerte te has hecho estos años para nuestro juramento?"

* * *

>(Mientras tanto, en la escuela)<p><p>

-Uffff... Ya terminaron los clubes extraescolares por hoy.- Comentó Miu, pasando al lado de Tsukune.- Es hora de irse...-Dijo para si misma.- Tsukune-san, que haces?

-Leer una carta. Una carta de una fan aparentemente.- Que estaba esperando a Nijima.

-Una... FAN?-Cuestionó impresionada y preocupada..

-Si, pero no creo que vaya.- Dijo con una cara plana Tsukune.

-Ah... En serio?- Preguntó inexplicablemente(Para ella al menos) mas aliviada, y sonriendo de nuevo.- Por que? No estaría bien dejar sin mas a una chica, no?

-Si, bueno, hay una serie de razones...

-Hee? Bueno, cuenta-melas luego, en? Yo he de hacer unas compras para la cena, y creo que ya viene Nijima.

Y tras eso, la rubia saltó por la ventana, en dirección a saltar por los tejados hasta el Dojo.

-Hey, Tsukune.- Dijo una voz, enviando un escalofrío por la columna del vampiro, evitando saltar por muy poco.

-NIJIMA, QUE DEMONIOS ERES, UN NINJA? COMO NO TE NOTO VENIR?

-Soy sigiloso.- Dijo con su inmutable sonrisa.- ESTE ES EL GRUPO, SHINPAKU RENGOU.

-Y... Por que la pandilla?

-No te preocupes, solo estoy reuniendo a todos.- Dijo mirando como se abría la puerta.- Ahí vienen.

Y dos figuras muy conocidas entraron por la puerta. Un Judo-ka enorme y un boxeador compacto, Ukita y Takeda.

-Yo, Tsukune. Que es tan urgente?-Preguntó Takeda sonriendo.

-Eh? Lo siento, pero yo no os llamé.

La cara de Nijima se ensombreció, con solo su sonrisa visible.

-Yo soy el que los llamó aquí.- Confesó.- Y ya estamos todos.- Dijo antes de señalar a Tsukune.- COMANDANTE DE ASALTO, AONO TSUKUNE.- Luego pasó a Takeda.- EL BOXEADOR QUE REGRESA CON AMBOS BRAZOS, EL GOLPEADOR TAKEDA IKKI.- Y finalmente Ukita.- EL BRIBON QUE DEJÓ RAGNAROK POR EL BIEN DE LA JUSTICIA, EL LANZADOR UKITA. LOS TRES GENERALES DE SHINPAKU.

Entonces, su aura estalló, proyectando una inútil ilusión de una armada de Ovnis en el cielo.

-Y FINALMENTE, AQUEL DE CEREBRO PRIBILEGIADO SOBREPASA LA HUMANIDAD, NIJIMA HARUO Y SU EJERCITO. CON ESTO SE COMPLETA LA ALIANZA SHINPAKU.

Poco después, al fin Nijima estaba en el suelo apaleado, con sus subordinados a su alrededor preocupados mientras los "3 generales" se iban.

-Así que... Como van las cosas entre tu y la dulzura rubia?-Preguntó Takeda.

-Hm? Como siempre supongo. Realmente no se mucho que hacer o lo que pienso siquiera.- Negó con la cabeza.- Salí escaldado en mi ultima... "Relación" si podemos llamarlo así, supongo que psicológicamente me reprimo hasta que arregle mis asuntos con ella. Para bien o para mal final.

-Para bien? No te imaginaba como un playboy que va de flor en flor, Tsukune, Hahaha...- Se rió Takeda, creyendo que fue un error.

No lo fue.

-No es así. Los vampiros somos distintos. Soy inmortal, Takeda. Para los que son como yo, no es raro enamorarse de varias personas a lo largo de los siglos.-Dijo dejando a sus dos oyentes en Shock de envidia.- Reconozco que hace poco que realmente me metí en la cultura, pero entre los que ya has establecido su "Rama" en el poder, es decir, su propia vida, no hay ni uno que solo tenga una pareja.

-Eres un Cabrón con Suerte, Tsukune.- Se quejó Ukita.

-No creas... Esto no me vino fácil. Y también... Varias mujeres pueden traer varios problemas.- Dijo pensando en todo lo que pasó junto a sus amigos, en especial su "Harén" no oficial.- Aunque lo valen.

Lo miraron con una nueva luz de respeto, viendo la sabiduría de la experiencia.

-Pero aun piensas hacer que Moka se arrepienta por como acabasteis, no?-Preguntó Ukita.

-Ohh, no tienes ni idea. La amo, pero ha de ver que lo que hace tiene consecuencias, buenas y malas. Siempre coloca a los demás en "su lugar", pero nadie le ha mostrado el suyo nunca en años, y es hora de que alguien lo haga y aprenda humildad.

-No es un poco extremo?- Preguntó Takeda.

-No. Es justo. Es una mujer, pero también es una artista marcial y una guerrera, no me lo perdonará si no soy serio. Además, es fuerte, si juego difícilmente lograré nada.- Negó el vampiro.- Ese es el problema además. Es muy fuerte, demasiado, pocos pueden igualarla, y aun menos derrotarla, pero los hay. Nos metimos en apuros por su creencia en ser invulnerable. Ahora está a salvo gracias a Mikogami, pero un día saldrá, y he de recordarle que no es invencible. Por su bien, antes de que una raza resentida o con deseos de reputación la mate.

-Comprendo. No es solo una princesa a proteger.- Concedió Takeda sonriendo.- Es una princesa que DESEAS proteger, pero que además es tu igual y debes mostrarte digno de respeto.

-Algo por el estilo.- Concedió Tsukune sonriendo. Pese a que había un fallo.

No eran iguales. Ya no.

Marcialmente no tenia sentido negarlo: Ella era superior.

Pero vampiricamente hablando, el estaba por encima.

Pero a diferencia de con ella, ella no se enfrentaba como obstáculo al orgullo vampírico de Tsukune.

Era su orgullo herido como hombre.

Pero todo llegaría.

Y ninguno de los dos se imaginaba como de acertadas eran sus imaginaciones sobre buenos resultados.

* * *

>(Esa noche, en el dojo)<p><p>

-Ohhh? Así que recibiste una carta de amor?- Comentó Ma Kensei, sentado en las plantas de los pies de Tsukune, mientras este se desplazaba haciendo el pino, soportando a su maestro en sus pies, haciendo equilibrio caminando con las manos agarradas a los bordes de enormes jarrones de cerámica.- Por que no intentas conocerla?

-Bueno, está Miu...

-Pero no estas saliendo con ella, no? Si no conoces a muchas chicas no conocerás el verdadero amor Hahahaha...

-Shifu... Ya tengo muchas chicas en ese ámbito, no crees?

-Pero todas están lejos en este momento.- Señaló Sakaki, que practicaba sus formas.- Miu seguramente sea solo una amiga, La chica aquella... Estáis en hielo rasgado, y las otras no podrán iniciar nada en un tiempo. No creo que haya problema en ver con todo así.

-Quizás, pero Miu sigue siendo importante, tanto como las demás.

Miu, nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba en las vigas del techo, limpiando, y lo oía todo.

Claro, en un principio, según la lógica humana, se molestaría de oír a Tsukune, alguien que le importaba(Aunque aun no entendía de que forma) considerarla igual que otro grupo de chicas.

Pero eso no pasó. Ella sabia que tan importantes eran para el. Sabia que se puso en linea por ellas cuando era frágil, que estuvo a punto de morir por cada una.  
>Heh, incluso se le declaró a una, aunque las cosas se retorcieron por alguna razón oculta.<p>

Con eso, Miu sabia que era de extrema importancia para Tsukune, y no pudo evitar sonreír, sonrojándose al oírle decir:

-Ella es alguien importante, que me gustaría proteger.

-Heh.- Sonrió con su típica sonrisa ruda Sakaki, antes de revolver el pelo de Tsukune cuando terminó el recorrido y Kensei bajó, dejándole ponerse en pie.- Bien, entonces ve a esa cita, y disculpa-te.

-Ah, esa es la otra. No creo que lo haga.- Dijo, ganándose una mirada de confusión de los oyentes.- Creo que la letra es de Nijima, seguramente sea alguno de sus trucos para la banda organizada.

-Y si no lo es, ne?- Preguntó el chino.

-He de pasar por esa hora de todos modos, si veo a alguien reconoceré mi error, expresaré mis disculpas y luego arreglado todo me iré.

-Es un buen plan.-Asintió con aprobación Sakaki.- Pero por que has de pasar?

-La tercera razón es que tengo otra cita ese día desde antes.- Dijo, sorprendiendo a todos, y envarando a Miu, que recordó de que hablaba.

-Una cita, ne?

-Recuerdas en China Town. Tuve que llegar a un trato con Akua y Kahlua. Ese día tengo que ir con Akua.

-Kuroi Akuma? Como diablos te metes en estos líos, Tsu-chan?-Preguntó el chino.

-Llevó 2 años preguntándome lo mismo.

En el tejado, Miu estrangulaba el trapo de limpieza. Se sentía algo desplazada, no sabia por que, y ello no le gustaba.

-Hmmm... Un gran chico, bondadoso, agradable y honrado.- Dijo Akisame, sosteniendo una guitarra que afinaba, haciendo notar su presencia tras Miu, asustándola.- Pero ello también puede afectar a la gente. Oh, estabas escuchando, Miu?

-AH; NO. Solo... SOLO LIMPIO LAS VIGAS.- Exclamó, empezando a limpiar mas frenéticamente, avergonzada, mientras Akisame murmuraba "AH, la juventud".

* * *

>(Unos minutos después)<p><p>

Nijima había llegado al dojo otra vez. Y como siempre, fue capturado por Shigure y Apachai, que eran cada vez mas aterradores para el.

Aparentemente, Nijima iba a reunirse con uno de los "Puños", Loki de Ragnarok.

Casualmente el día que decía la carta, haciendo a Tsukune sospechar mas.

-Imposible.-Negó Tsukune, tanto el ir, como el "Prestarle a sus maestros" como Nijima sugirió.- Tengo asuntos que atender.

-Eh?-Preguntó el alíen sonriendo, creyendo que todo iba según el plan.

-Me topé en chinatown con una vieja conocida.-Rompió sus expectativas Tsukune.- Y acabó enredándome para ese día.

Pero aun, el instinto de Nijima le hacia mantener la esperanza.

* * *

>(El dia del encuentro...)<p><p>

Nijima fue al encuentro con Loki, pese a no llevar a los mas fuertes de su "Alianza". No pudo convencer a Tsukune, ni a los otros dos.

-Bueno, si no puedo ir con calidad.- Sonrió al entrar al local donde se reuniría con Loki, acompañado del resto de sus lacayos.- Lo supliré con cantidad.

Allí estaba un tipo musculado en ropa y gafas muy extrañas jugando con un rompecabezas de bolsillo de clavos.

Era Loki.

-Oi, eres Loki, no es así?-Le preguntó Nijima burlándose.-Pensar que realmente, el estratega de batalla, Loki, está aquí, realmente eres idiota por haber venido solo. Que tal si te quitas esas gafas que hacen de mascara?

Pero Loki solo sonrió de forma muy siniestra y soltando un "Heh".

-AHAHAHAH...-Negó Nijima colocándose tras un sicario.- Resistirse es inútil. Estos tipos son fuertes, no puedes competir.

-Que estrategia tan ordinaria.- Se burló Loki, ignorando al alíen.- Te enseñaré como es una verdadera emboscada.

Y en ese momento se mostró. Cada persona ajena a la alianza Shimpaku en el local se levantó y sacó un arma de calle, tales como porras, cadenas, nunchakus...

Hasta el personal.

Todos eran sicarios de Loki.

-Hoy, Ragnarok reservó todo el lugar.-Informó Loki.

-CERRAD FILAS.-Ordenó Nijima.

Sus lacayos obedecieron, y rodearon a Nijima, protegiéndolo.

-JEFE, SON DEMASIADOS. LOS 3 GENERALES NO LLEGAN AUN?

-OLVIDATE DE ESO, CENTRATE EN PROTEGERME.

Y entonces, los sicarios comenzaron el ataque a la alianza.

* * *

>(Un tiempo antes, en otro lugar)<p><p>

Tsukune estaba inquieto.

Era el momento de la cita con Akua.

De acuerdo, concedido a su perspectiva, solo iban a una cafetería, no una barata, pero tampoco muy cara pese a ser condenadamente buena, así que quizás cita era algo exagerado(Pobre ingenuo) aunque era la única clasificación que se le ocurría.

Tampoco es que tuviese por que ponerse muy nervioso, habiendo tratado estos 2 años con su harén no oficial(Ahora oficial, pero el pobre no lo sabia), tenia buen contacto con las chicas.

Claro que ninguna intentó destriparle antes.

Espera un momento, si lo hicieron.

Bueno, técnicamente no, pero aun intentaron matarle.

Moka trató de matarle cuando lo convirtió en un ghoul(Aunque lo hizo para que su alma no fuera destruida)

Kurumu intentó rebanar-lo en pedazos.

Mizore trató de congelarlo.

Yukari trató de darle un aneurisma con bromas y hacerle bulling.

Ruby trató de empalarlo y convertirle en fertilizante.

Y no hablemos de Kahlua y Kokoa, que no eran del harén(N/A: Kahlua si, y la otra tu dame ideas), pero también casi lo matan.

Bien, corrección, tenia que preocuparse, una vez pasada la cita podía considerarse seguro y dudosamente Akua trataría de matarlo de nuevo. Podía hacer eso, y podía bien disfrutar el paseo y la compañía.

-Aiya. Temprano, Tsukune?-Dijo una voz con acento chino que conocía muy bien.- No te he hecho esperar mucho, no?

-Ah, no. Solo llevo un par de minutos aquí.

El shinso tenia que reconocerlo, la chica estaba despampanante. Su traje, chino negro como el de la ultima vez, del mismo estilo que en la visión del pasado de Moka, era de seda negra de mayor calidad, con un patrón floral de pétalos purpúreos y toques rojizos que de alguna forma resaltaban su piel blanca junto al sedoso pelo negro de la china.

Llevaba una cantidad muy muy ligera, casi imperceptible, de maquillaje, nada mas que un leve colorido resaltando sus ojos, en ese momento sin yoki, purpúreos.

-Pasa algo, Tsukune?-Preguntó ella desconcertada, haciendo al otro vampiro notar que se había quedado mirándola sin mas unos segundos.

-Ah... no, nada, solo admirando la imagen. Te ves bien.

-Ara? Te gusta?-Preguntó ella dando una vuelta sobre si misma, aunque Tsukune no imaginaba por que parecía un poco sonrosada.

-Desde luego no puedo decir que no.- Sonrió el.- Aunque creo que es la primera vez que te veo sin los ojos rojos. Poco comunes aun restringida, pero bonitos.

-Aiya... Vas a lograr que me sonroje.- Dijo Akua, ya roja.

-En realidad parece que lo logré ya.

-No te burles.

-Hey, solo señalo los hechos.-Sonrió el. Esto iba bien, no esperaba tener una charla tan normal e informal.-Vamos yendo?

Y con ello empezaron a dirigirse hacia el local en un tranquilo paseo.

Normalmente el chico ofrecería el brazo a la chica, caminarían mas juntos o algo así, no?

Bueno, había razones por las que no era así.

La primera era que este era el primer encuentro que tenían en el cual Akua no estuviese amenazando de alguna manera o tratando de matar o mutilar a Tsukune.

El segundo, mas que mutuo era la misma Akua o su perspectiva. Siempre había sido una asesina de la familia Miu, Shuzen y de Fairy Tale. Como tal, bueno... nunca había tenido tiempo para una cita.

Se podría decir que primero preferían tantear el terreno.

-Así que... Como fue todo después de lo de China Town? La familia Shuzen no tuvo problemas?-Preguntó Tsukune.

-Ah, no. Todo fue bien.-Sonrió ella.-Padre estaba muy complacido de que la organización fuese detenida y los yokai liberados, y los que quedan de la mafia están siendo capturados. Akasha y Gyokuro también estaban sonrientes al oír toda la historia por alguna razón.

"Me imagino por que." Pensó el shinso.

-Ya que quienes pusieron el sello estaban siendo extorsionados, padre les dio una pena menor, simplemente mantener y revisar barreras de refugios durante unos meses.

-Heh... La gente teme a la familia Shuzen, pero Issa-san es mas razonable de lo que la gente teme.

-Padre no es un mal tipo. Si, es cruel y despiadado con los enemigos en combate y los peores criminales, su mala reputación viene por el poner castigos gravísimos sin dudar o pestañear siquiera, pero jamas ha abusado de su poder.

-Así que es duro, pero justo.-Resumió Tsukune.

-Esa es una forma de describirlo bastante buena.-Concedió la china.- Al margen de eso, los negocios en la zona de China Town, tanto humanos como yokai van mejorando. Que hay de ti? Como va tu entrenamiento? Creo que el maestro Ma no era el único enseñándote, no?

-Cierto. Es... como decirlo...-Comentó empezando a temblar, causándole diversión a su acompañante.-No sabia que el infierno tenia un 14º circulo.

-Sin dolor no hay ganancia.

-Eso no lo puedo negar. Cada día es mejor, y no es tan complicado de compaginarlo todo.-Admitió.-Solo preferiría que Apachai pudiese ir con mas calma, solo sigo vivo por ser un vampiro.

-Wow, tiene que ser fuerte para un humano. Pero está bien.-Sonrió Akua.-Sonríes divertido cuando hablas de ellos. Obviamente, pese a la dificultad, y el terror que te trae el entrenamiento, disfrutas su presencia y las artes marciales. Es una buena política.

-Eres perceptiva, Akua-san.-Sonrió el.

-Solo Akua. Y he de ser-lo en el oficio. Como va tu transición? Te adaptas bien a tu inmortalidad?

-Si... Fue duro al principio, pero siendo ghoul ya iba a tener una larga vida, mas que muchos monstruos. Ahora solo es un paso mas aya. He perdido poco con ser un vampiro que no estuviese ya apartado como ghoul.

-Debió ser horrible...-Musitó Akua. Había oído historias, de hace siglos, cuando se experimentaba en Ghouls. Que les pasaba realmente a sus cuerpos, a sus mentes... Sus cuerpos se retorcían internamente por la sangre en un proceso parcial de vampirizacion, su ADN se hacia pedazos de forma agonizante y reconstruyéndose, el dolor y el hambre invadían sus pensamientos y los consumían hasta hacerles bestias. Pero lo peor era el alma. No había paraíso o infierno para un ghoul a menos que se completara como Tsukune. Al morir su alma quedaba tan mutilada que no tenia donde ir, y volvía a reencarnar sin ninguna esencia de su yo anterior a diferencia de una reencarnación normal, nacían como maquinas apáticas y sin alma hasta entrado su desarrollo en la infancia al hablar bien, donde empezaban a recobrarse.- No puedo ni imaginar como debió de ser degenerar en ghoul.

-Está bien, no importa.-Sonrió cálidamente el shinso.-Pese a todo, la cosa acabó bien. Y fue por una buena causa, para salvar a Moka cuando estaba por ser asesinada, y con ello pude proteger a todos. Aun con todo doy gracias, y lo volvería a hacer, con ello pude salvaros en la ultima batalla, no?

Sus palabras, calidez y la sinceridad con que las decía impactaron en Akua, haciéndole abrir los ojos impactada y sonrojada.

-Eh? Dije algo malo?-Preguntó mirándola.

-AH. NO, NO ES NADA.-Dijo avergonzada, y confundiéndose al verse actuando como una chica humana corriente.

-Seguro?

-Si, estoy bien, gracias.-Dijo tranquilamente ella tras calmarse.

Y entonces oyeron un jaleo proveniente de un local y gritos.

-PROTEGED AL JEFE.-Gritó una voz familiar para Tsukune.

Miraron el origen del ruido, una cafetería/restaurante, llena de gente con armas de golpe contundente, rodeando a un grupo d personas que rodeaban protegiendo a uno mas, con cara de alíen.

-Nijima...-Murmuró exasperado.

-Les conoces, Tsukune?

-Si... Son compañeros de escuela. El alíen ahí, Nijima lo conozco desde antes del yokai gakuen, así que pese a todo y como se aprovecha, creo que es un amigo... aunque uno muy malo.- Murmuró.- Desde que una banda empezó a molestarme me defendí, y a otros, y le ha dado por formar una y que me una para limpiar a los criminales bajo su poder.

-Hahahaha...-Se rió ella musicalmente.-Suena divertido. Parece que donde vas eres un imán para los problemas, Tsukune.

-JEFE, JEFE...-Oyeron a uno de los lacayos de Nijima.-AUN NO LLEGAN LOS 3 GENERALES?

-IDIOTA, POR SUPUESTO QUE VENDRAN.

-3 Generales?-Cuestionó Akua desconcertada.

-Un nombre grandilocuente que se inventó Nijima, yo, un boxeador muy talentoso y una mole judo-ka. Nos incluye como los mas fuertes de su "Alianza".-Suspiró.-Lo siento, no quería molestarte con un espectáculo así en el camino.

-Hahahaha... No, no te preocupes, es bueno saber de ti. Se como eres Tsukune, aun si no quieres mezclarte... les ayudaras, verdad?

-Supongo. No quería interrumpir esto...

-No te disculpes, y quizás deberías ceder un poco con ellos. Eres un vampiro, entre los convertidos es común ganar influencia empresarial empezando así. Y hace tiempo los nacidos, mi abuelo paterno era un señor del crimen de hace 600 años.

-AONO-SAN...-Gritó uno de los del grupo de Nijima siendo golpeado.-SIN DUDA VENDRÁ.

-HA. Shimpaku Rengou, un equipo de poca monta como pensé.-Oyeron al de la mascara extraña, aparentemente el líder.-Bueno, golpearos es buen entrenamiento para mis tropas. Bueno, dejad a Nijima y os dejaremos ir mientras le rompemos los miembros.

-Ugh... Ragnarok es tan terrorífico como dicen.

-No llega ni uno de los generales.-Musitó otro.

-NO.-Exclamó un chico con gafas, que Tsukune reconoció como Mizunuma, a quien salvó de unos matones.-EL COMANDANTE AONO VENDRÁ. SEGURO. Aono san... yo era burlado, abusado y extorsionado. Pero el salió de su camino para ayudarme, me mostró que incluso un debil puede llegar alto con esfuerzo... EL VENDRÁ. NO ABANDONARÁ A SUS AMIGOS.

-Pero, dejarte mientras voy a ayudarlos...-Gruñó queriendo ir, pero no queriendo dejar a Akua.

-Tus lacayos son una responsabilidad, Tsukune, y se lo merecen por ser tan leales desde un comienzo básico tan temprano. Además...-Sonrió mirando la escena.- Somos vampiros, una buena forma de impresionar a la chica es mostrarle una lucha arrasadora. Son humanos, si te centras en habilidad sin yoki debe ser interesante. Ya has oído a la dama.

-Ahh... No estaría bien dejarlos.-Musitó dirigiéndose a la tienda.-Tiempo limite?

-No hay prisa, cierran entrada la noche y no hay que reservar. Divierte-te entreteniéndome.-También era una forma para Akua de apreciar mas detalladamente sus movimientos y su entrenamiento, analizado al chico que le interesaba, pero Tsukune no tenia por que saber eso.

Dentro de la tienda, ya podemos igualar las escenas.

-No se que vociferas, pero ya me estas molestando.-Dijo Loki, chasqueando los dedos, provocando que uno de sus sicarios desplegara una porra, listo para golpear a Mizunuma.

Pero justo antes de que lo hiciera, un puño apareció y lo mandó a volar lejos de un golpe, salvando a Mizunuma.

-Buen aguante chicos. Es mi turno.-Dijo Tsukune, que era el que había golpeado.

-AONO-SAN, COMANDANTE DE ASALTO.

-Eh? Este es Aono? Creí que se separó del Shimpaku.-Dijo Loki.-Hmmmm... Pareces tener habilidades, pero puedes con tantos solo?

PAF.

POW.

Varios matones cayeron y volaron, y no era cosa de Tsukune.

-Hey, disculpad por usar la puerta trasera.

-Podemos unirnos a la fiesta?

Eran Takeda y Ukita.

-Takeda el puño y Ukita el lanzados.-Gruñó Loki.- TRAIDORES, AUN OSAIS APARECER?

-Por que hablas como si fueras su ex jefe o algo?-Murmuró Tsukune en pose relajada.-Solo eres un señuelo.

-Eh?-Preguntaron todos, excepto Loki, que solo murmuró "Mierda".

-El no es el verdadero Loki, es demasiado debil para ser uno de los Puños, se ve claramente.- Señaló.-Esto es una estrategia para probarnos, seguramente el verdadero se guiará por informes o mira desde lejos.

-HAHAHAHA... ES UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE MOSTRAR NUESTRO PODER.-Exclamó Nijima

-Bastardo...-Gruñó el falsificador.-ATACAD, POR LOKI-SAMA.

-GRAAAA...

Todos los matones del local protegiendo al falso Loki atacaron a la vez.

Uno trató de golpear la cara de Tsukune, que no se inmutó. Por puro reflejo, luxo la muñeca del enemigo con la suya torciendo el brazo y dio el "golpe de cuello de grulla" con una sola mano en la mandíbula del matón, haciendo su boca sangrar mientras caía K.O. Y luego detenía con un giro una porra para luego voltear-se golpeando a la vez dos rostros.

-Wow, Tsukune eres mejor que la otra vez.

Tsukune solo asintió sonriendo, mientras pateaba el lado de la cabeza de uno, y mientras el caia, pisaba en caída desviando un golpe de porra probablemente electrificada y a la vez daba un golpe descendente en la nuca del matón para luego golpear respectivamente la cara y el estomago de otros dos a gran velocidad.

-Los acaba de un golpe...-Murmuró el Loki impostor.

-Por supuesto, y no será el único.-Murmuró Takeda, con su brazo hecho un borrón de velocidad, derribando a tres gamberros.-Y yo iré a por ti, farsante.

-OREAAAAA...-Bramó Ukita, lanzando a su víctima impactando a otros 4 matones.- EL NOS DERROTÓ A NOSOTROS, EL EJERCITO DE TRES HOMBRES, NO PERDERÁ CON MORRALLA.

Una parte del grupo se desplazó a proteger al impostor de Takeda, pero Tsukune saltó, aterrizando pateando la cara de uno de ellos, y en caída de ello pateando a otros dos mientras golpeaba con sus puños a un tercero.

-Lo siento Takeda, pero les he de mostrar su lugar, murmuró en guardia frente al falso Loki.

Entonces el impostor trató de interrumpir su ritmo con un grito de "NO TE MUEVAS", como cuando alguien está en un atraco.

Pero eso no funcionaba con Tsukune, quien enfrentó a ogros, demonios, brujas, bestias, vampiros y hasta un monstruo vampírico gigante, por lo cual solo le contestó:

-Cierra la boca.

Y luego golpeó con fuerza su cara, mandándolo contra la pared K.O.

Ante la rabia, 4 matones trataron de atacarle de espaldas.

-Yamazuki.-Pronunció realizando el golpe, cuando el matón trató de esquivar el golpe a su cara, se encontró con un golpe brutal en su estomago dejándolo fuera. Tsukune saltó entonces rápidamente tomando la nuca de otro enemigo y estampando en su frente un rodillazo.- Kaoloi.-Luego esquivó un golpe de otro, golpeando en descenso su pecho mientras se movía y desplazaba su mano a agarrar su pierna.-Ugyuu Haitou y luego...Kuchikidaoshi.-Terminó luxando su pierna para proyectarlo de espaldas al suelo y moviéndose a golpear su estomago, y rodando en pose para el ultimo que se lanzaba en desesperanza a golpear.-Y finalmente golpe central. Nahate.

Y golpeó en pose cuadrada, impulsando fuerzas desde el suelo en un golpe similar a un cañonazo que estampó al ultimo matón contra un muro.

-MUAHAHAHAHA... ESCUCHAD BIEN HOLGAZANES. ESCUCHAD Y SORPRENDEOS.-Proclamó Nijima con su risa malévola.- EL ES AONO TSUKUNE, COMANDANTE DE ASALTO DE LOS TRES GENERALES, CON MAESTROS DE KARATE, KENPO, JIUJITSU Y MUAY THAI. EL ES EL DISCIPULO MAS FUERTE DE LA HISTORIA.

-OI, YO NO TENGO QUE VER CON TUS LOCURAS.-Exclamó Tsukune, siendo ignorado mientras los bandalos que recuperaban la consciencia huían aterrados.

-BANZAI SHIMPAKU RENGOU.- Gritaban emocionados los lacayos de Nijima.

-Comandante Aono, sabia que vendrías...-Lloraba Mizunuma.

-Estoy siendo completamente ignorado.-Murmuró el vampiro.

-Oi, Tsukune, quisiera preguntarte algo.-Dijo Ukita.- Sabes de un lugar llamado "Matsue Lark"? Tengo una cita ahí.

-EH? YO TAMBIEN, EL MISMO LUGAR.-Exclamó Takeda.

-Matsue Lark? Creo que es este sitio.-Dijo Tsukune.- Siento decepcionaros, pero creo que es un truco de Nijima para traernos aquí. Yo recibí la misma carta, pero la ignoré por completo.

-AH... DESCUBIERTO.-Exclamó el alien.

-Heee... Definitivamente tus amigos son raros pero leales, Tsukune.

Era Akua, que entró con una mirada divertida en los ojos a la tienda, caminando con su gracia noble y calculada de siempre, luciendo su atrayente aspecto. La mirada picara en sus ojos purpúreos le dijo a Tsukune lo que pretendía.

Se estaba luciendo para que envidiaran a Tsukune. El por que no tenia ni idea, pero no había duda de que eso es lo que hacia.

Honestamente, Akua estaba... como decirlo... exhibiendo la mercancía para que esos necios inferiores vieran que tipo de mujeres podía tener Tsukune, obviamente el hombre superior en el lugar, si jugaba bien sus cartas. Eso y que ver a los humanos babear y sufrir de envidia contenida era infinitamente divertido.

-AHHH? Tsu... TSUKUNE.-Exclamó en shock e impresión Takeda, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, deslumbrado por la vampira china.-Quien es esta bishojo con look chino? De que te conoce? Que busca contigo?

Tsukune, viendo la diversión en los ojos de Akua pensó "Que diablos, por que no?" y decidió seguirle el juego.

-Ah, bueno... Takeda-san, Ukita-san, esta es Shuzen Akua.-Presentó a los otros dos "Generales" su cita, dejando levemente al margen a los demás impresionados presentes, ya que eran mas bien neutrales y Ukita y Takeda eran los que entraban mas en categoría de amigos(Amigos que lo miraban con mucha envidia).-Estábamos en lo que podríamos llamar una cita cuando pasamos por aquí y oímos todo este jaleo. En cuanto a como nos conocimos...

-Yo contestaré a eso. Tsukune estaba... muy cerca de mi hermana menor, a la que yo adoro, por cierto.-Expresó con una sonrisa que hacia que todos los humanos se arrodillaran deslumbrados sintiendo sus corazones apuñalados por celos y por el "brillo" en ella.- Obviamente siendo como soy una hermana sobre-protectora traté de amenazarle, apalizarle y a poder ser, destriparle. No necesariamente en ese orden. Pero Tsukune-kun aquí resultó ser muy hábil y resistente pese a lo tosco, y logró impresionarme y hacerme sentir curiosa. Hace poco me ayudó con un problema complicado y le pedí está "cita" en compensación por un favor y acercarnos mas. Podríamos considerarnos muy buenos amigos ahora, así que deberíamos saber mas el uno del otro, no?

Las palabras caían como toneladas de rocas ante los envidiosos humanos, que se sentían rotos por dentro.

Por que este tipo tenia tanto éxito apabullante?

-Así que decidimos ir a la cafetería cercana al puente cercano, bastante exitosa he oído.-Terminó Tsukune, hundiéndoles mas, y viendo como se retorcían, entendiendo la diversión de Akua.

-EH, un momento. Dices que intentaste destrozarlo, pero no te ves tan peligrosa.- Señaló Nijima.

Como única respuesta, Akua se desvaneció en un borrón de velocidad, reapareciendo a un lado de Nijima, con el vestido ondeando con gracia tan fluida y elegante como peligrosa, al igual que la postura de la vampira, que estaba con las piernas dobladas en una pose perfecta, tanto para el ataque como para la evasión y con el codo a tocar de la nuca de un ahora sudoroso y asustado Nijima, despeinado por la presión del aire causada por el golpe, que miraba aterrado la fría y afilada mirada en los ojos morados de Akua, que lo miraba sonriendo divertida y peligrosa.

-No te confíes gaki, las apariencias engañan muy a menudo. Si no hubiese detenido ese golpe, su cráneo ahora seria una papilla sanguinolenta, junto a tu cerebro, esparcida por toda la habitación.- Explicó calmada pero entretenida y con seguridad.-No cometas ese error de nuevo, entendido?

-Cla... claro... Pero... por que me llamas gaki? Te ves de nuestra edad.

Mal movimiento, una vena pulsó en la sien de Akua.

-Tengo... 22 años.

Silencio absoluto.

-EHHHHHH?-Exclamaron todos.

-Lo que quieren decir, Akua, es que estas perfectamente en tu mejor época y la edad no puede mejorar o deteriorar eso.-Interrumpió Tsukune, calmando a Akua y salvando a Nijima.-Verdad, chicos?

-SI. TOTALMENTE DEACUERDO.-Dijeron en perfecta armonía.

-Ara? Me vais a avergonzar.-Murmuró sonrojada actuando de forma exagerada y retrocediendo en su postura.

"Sabe como engatusar y calmar a las mujeres. Bastardo con suerte..." Pensaron todos.

-Bueno, chicos, como veis he de atender algo, creedme, no es buena idea molestarla.-Sonrió Tsukune mientras los demás pensaban "Ya lo vemos".- En fin, Takeda-san, Ukita-san, no os paséis mucho con Nijima...por ahora. Ragnarok definitivamente se está moviendo a dar mas problemas, conteneos hasta que el alíen vea si puede sacar algo de los lacayos de Loki. Dudo que sepan algo, pero nunca se sabe.

-Experiencia previa, eh?-Murmuró Takeda sonriendo, pasando a mordisquear un palillo de dientes.-Bien, contendré mis ganas de entrenar mi izquierda en el, habrá mas oportunidades.

-Hmmm...-Asintió Ukita.

-Genial. Nos vemos chicos.-Dijo abriéndole la puerta a Akua, y saliendo detrás de ella acompañándola.

* * *

>(Posteriormente, ya en la cafetería con Akua)<p><p>

-Es verdad lo que decías.-Comentó Tsukune, bebiendo café tras terminar su pastel, mientras Akua comía otro plato del suyo. Si alguien la viera deleitarse en el dulce con cara de niña buena en ese momento y le dijeran que la chica era Kuroi Akuma, la respuesta de seguro seria "BULLSHIT".

-Ara? El que en concreto?

-Este sitio es condenadamente bueno. Como lo encontraste?

-Ah. En realidad el "Propietario" es un lacayo humano de mi padre, por lo que la familia posee el local.-Respondió.-Celebramos aquí el cumpleaños de Kahlua al año de que yo legara a la familia, y desde entonces me volví muy aficionada al producto.

-Viendo que no mencionas ningún encontronazo imagino que fue la primera vez mientras Alucard vivía que Gyokuro y Akasha no se estrangulaban.

-Si. La verdad... Hablando de el la verdad es que compadezco a mi abuelo.- Dijo con una sonrisa triste.-Tanto odio desenfrenado ennegreciendo tu corazón hasta el final... hace una eterna existencia bastante vacía y sin sentido. Pensar que yo recorrí durante un tiempo el mismo camino y quise convertirme en esa cosa...

-Eh, vamos.-La calmó Tsukune, sin pensar en lo que hacia y colocando una mano sobre la suya.-El pasado es el pasado y no lo puedes cambiar. Si, ambos, tu y Alucard estuvisteis en la oscuridad, pero teníais razones para ello, y al menos, Akua, cambiaste. Tienes a tu familia, que te sacó de ello, Kahlua te mantuvo de llegar al fondo tras la ayuda de Akasha y Moka, y finalmente te sacamos de ello.

-Quizás, pero tengo mucho a mis espaldas tras ello. Independientemente de como terminara con ello hice muchas cosas, Tsukune, a humanos y yokai, y como dijiste, el pasado no cambia.

-Pero hubo razones, además, el pasado no importa. Eres un vampiro Akua, si no te matan, vivirás por siempre, o mucho al menos.-Señaló Tsukune.-Creo que eso hace un montón de tiempo para compensar y corregir tus errores. Tienes dos opciones, Akua, puedes mantenerte en el día a día como hasta ahora lamentando tus caídas, y orgullosa como vampiro, o puedes invertir tu abundante tiempo en levantarte, arreglarlo y estar orgullosa de ti misma e inspirar orgullo. Depende de ti si muestras ser una gran persona o no, en particular yo creo que si.

El silencio se hizo unos segundos, mientras Akua miraba al joven vampiro, con los ojos brillando en la emoción mientras cada palabra dicha se asentaba en su cerebro.

Y entonces, pasó algo que jamas nadie que hubiese oído hablar de Kuroi Akuma habría podido concebir jamas.

Los hechos de la posición en la que estaban, uno frente al otro sentados en una cafetería, la hora que era, un atardecer expuesto a través de la ventana reflejándose en el río, Tsukune le tomaba de la mano, y excusaba cada fallo y error y le decía todas esas cosas.

Decir que Akua tenia la cara roja no se acercaba siquiera. Había cambiado de color por completo, de pálido sofisticado y atractivo a rojo brillante como acero al rojo vivo, desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies a la cabeza, mientras su cabeza parecía echar humo. Prácticamente podrías freír un huevo en su frente.

En efecto, el encanto de Tsukune atacaba de nuevo y con todo su poder.

-Eh? Akua, estas bien?-Preguntó desconcertado el bastardo con suerte.

-Ah? EH.. uh... si, yo...ahh... solo...-Balbuceó unos instantes, antes de negar enérgicamente con la cabeza por tal de despejarse, lográndolo en su mayor parte. Pero estaba hecho. Antes Akua tenia atracción e interés por Tsukune. Ahora había caído en sus redes.- Si, solo reflexionando en todo...-Murmuró tratando de espantar su vergüenza tímida, y lentamente apretando mas la mano de Tsukune.-Gracias.

Una vez se soltaron, sin Tsukune notar el detalle de haberle tomado la mano, terminaron , Tsukune pagó, y acompañó a Akua por las calles.

Charlaron de tonterías, de los bandalos molestando a Tsukune, como tenían yokai y hanyo en ellos, miraron un par de tiendas... Cosas incongruentes, vamos.

Finalmente, llegaron al punto de encuentro donde vendrían a recoger a la vampira Shuzen.

-AH. Antes de que lo olvide...-Murmuró Tsukune, sacando a Akua de sus cavilaciones.- He de darte algo.

-Que es?

-Ma Shifu insistió, y es malditamente insistente, en que si se va con una chica a una cita por primera vez es tradición entregarle algo que lo recuerde.-Dijo sacando una cajita.-Fue muy, repito muy insistente, pero también mostró algo de lógica. No sabría decir si esto, pese a ser un acuerdo, cuenta como una cita, he tenido tanto caos con las mujeres... Pero eso no quita que definitivamente he tratado con todo que te haya resultado una tarde agradable, así que logré algo.

Así, Akua, sonrojada tras escuchar como había tratado su mejor esfuerzo por su comodidad y alegría, tomó la caja, y la abrió.

Era una pieza de joyería simple. Una única joya, extrañamente brillante a la vez que ensombrecida, con el tono purpura de sus ojos, estaba incrustada en una montura de oro, en una cadena de broche. Era simple y elegante a la vez.

También era practico, por lo que Akua no tenia peligro de accidentes en su uso o movimiento, era discreto, por lo que podía llevarse siempre en cualquier situación, y además...

Era hermoso.

Del único tipo de joyería que a Akua le gustaba realmente.

-Que...? Como...?

-Ah. He acertado? Simplemente pensé que te convenía.

Un idiota simple y despistado, como no.

Pero Akua sonrió, y le permitió ayudarla a colocárselo.

No era tonta, no llegabas a donde ella estaba con ello, no. Conocía a su hermana, y conocía toda la historia con Tsukune, y ahora, tras esa tarde, podía saber y entender los sentimientos de su hermana por el y por que los tenia. Sabia por que lo rechazó al final, y sabia que tarde o temprano su hermana entraría en razón y buscaría a Tsukune y lucharía por su redención.

Sabia también que, incluso ahora, Tsukune amaba a Moka con la misma intensidad que siempre, y que pese a que no lo mencionaba, el ser digno de ella y poder llegar a protegerla en vez de ser protegido era la principal fuerza impulsándolo en su entrenamiento.

Lo podía ver en sus ojos, y podía estar perfectamente de acuerdo con ello sin ningún problema. Incluso si ahora se sentía igual que Moka hacia Tsukune.

Ella realmente no tenia ningún problema con ello. Tsukune era un vampiro ahora, y podía ver que tenia un corazón enorme. Si lograba un lugar en el no tenia problemas en compartirlo siempre que las demás se lo ganaran.

Seguía teniendo de todas formas su viejo complejo de hermana además, y ya se sabe, las buenas hermanas lo comparten todo, no?

-Tsukune...-Musitó mientras veía su limusina llegar y parar para recogerla.- Gracias.

-No hay de que. Fue divertido también.

Un criado dentro de la cabina de pasajeros abrió la puerta, y Akua se dispuso a irse.

-Recuerda, en un par de semanas es el día libre de Kahlua. Mas te vale que vuelva a casa igual de contenta o sabrás de nuevo de mi lado malo, aunque se que harás que esa sonrisa suya sea 100% legitima.-Comentó, sorprendiendo a Tsukune besando su mejilla(Venga, que esperabais? Sabe que hay toda una serie de eventos y cosas que arreglar primero, no va a seducirlo aun, ha de abrirse camino primero).- Nos vemos pronto, Tsu-chan.

Lo ultimo lo dijo con toque de burla, recordándole al maestro Ma antes de irse.

Bueno, no fue tan mal.

Ahora solo debía esquivar a los bandalos rasos de Ragnarok hasta el dojo.

* * *

>(Un tiempo después, en otro lugar)<p><p>

Tsukune no tuvo muchos problemas con los bandalos. Solo la morralla de siempre, ningún puño acosándole.

Y Nijima se lo olía, eso significaba que preparaban algo.

Loki, para ser exactos. Así que en cuanto le encontró, le siguió hasta un almacén de puerto, donde estaba reunido con alguien.

-Entonces, lo encontraste?-Le preguntó la figura misteriosa a Loki.- El punto débil del Shimpaku?

-Por supuesto, y tengo el plan perfecto.-Declaró con orgullo Loki.- Ese es mi arte. Has notado al tipo husmeando, por cierto, Sieg?

-Por supuesto, aunque creo que podría ser uno de mis fans.

-No del todo, es Nijima, el líder del Shimpaku, sin el todo caerá.- Comentó Loki, sacando un comunicador de imagen enfocando en tiempo real la espalda de Nijima.-Este hombre es el punto débil.

Entonces, Nijima fue agarrado por sorpresa desde atrás con una soga.

-Loki-sama, lo tengo, lo tengo.- Exclamó la subordinada que iba siempre con el.-Lo hice bien?

-Perfecto, numero 20.

"Kukuku... Esa voz... es una chica." Pensó siniestramente Nijima con su cara de demonio malvada, antes de doblar sus articulaciones lo imposible y estrujar con sus manos los pechos de la chica, que lo soltó sorprendida y avergonzada.

-PERVERTIDO...-Gritó soltándole, cosa que el alíen aprovechó para escapar.

"Ku... Fui descuidado. Loki es demasiado astuto."

Entonces oyó algo detrás de el. Se trataba del tipo que estaba con Loki, un chico de pelo largo plateado con sobrero con pluma cantando y tarareando "La-la-la-la...".

-GWAAAA... ESTÁ DETRAS DE MI...-Entonces sacó algo para defenderse.-SPRAY DE PIMIENTA.

Un chorro del spray le permitió cegar a Sieg que se protegía la vista, haciéndole recibir un golpe en la cara con una porra cayendo al suelo despatarrado.

-Y este... Es Siegfried, el compositor inmortal de los 8 puños?-Murmuró para si, revelando quien era su perseguidor y mostrando su incredulidad, como decepción.-NO IMPORTA, HE DE HUIR.

Y entonces salió corriendo felizmente, pero a mitad de la calle, la voz de su perseguidor le detuvo.

-Eres una persona interesante. Hay fuerza en tu debilidad.

Espantado, Nijima se giró, para ver a Siegfried caminar tranquilamente hacia el indemne.

-UWAAAAA...-Gritó, empezando a huir de nuevo asustado como nunca, pero era inútil, pues el Puño lo perseguía.- MIERDA, DEBERIA ESTAR MEDIO MUERTO TRAS ESE GOLPE, Y ADEMAS SE ME ADELANTÓ Y ME ALCANZÓ TRAS ESO? ES QUE ES INMORTAL DE VERDAD?

-HAHA... TE PERSEGUIRÉ HASTA BRASIL EN EL CARNAVAL SI HE DE HACERLO.-Tarareaba alegremente el bandalo supuestamente inmortal, que se veía como nunca. El golpe en la cara debió de romper huesos de su cara y dejarlo KO, pero estaba totalmente ileso.- NIJIMA-SAN, LO OYES? PUEDES OIR ESE SONIDO?

Aunque Siegfried parecía referirse a alguna melodía que solo el oía, Nijima si notó un sonido, si bien uno distinto.

"Eso es..." Pensó, mirando hacia el cauce de un río fluyendo, sucio por el desagüe de una cloaca. "EL CANAL DE DRENAJE. Incluso un sucio canal de drenaje... PARA MI ES UN OASIS, MUAHAHAHA..."

-Especialidad de Nijima.-Murmuró su habilidad saltando y girando cómicamente su cuerpo en descenso.-ESCAPE DEL RÍO AL ESTILO KAPPA.

Pero entonces, en el aire cayendo al río, Siegfried le agarró la pierna cayendo con el.

-JAJAJAN.-Tarareó el compositor, explicando el sonido del que hablaba.-ES EL SONIDO DEL DESTINO TOCANDO A TU PUERTA.

* * *

>(A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela)<p><p>

-COMANDANTE DE ASALTO.-Exclamó el tipo que era la mano derecha de Nijima.-ES TERRIBLE.

-Podrías dejar de llamarme así?-Murmuró Tsukune.-No soy ningún comandante.

-EL JEFE NIJIMA NO HA ESTADO EN LA CASA DEL CLUB DESDE AYER.-Declaró el otro ignorando su declaración.-Y SI NOS FIJAMOS, AYER FUE UNA REUNION ESPECIAL DE 3 Y EL ESTUBO AUSENTE.

-IMPOSIBLE.-Exclamó asustado Mizunuma.-NUNCA LLEGA NI UN SEGUNDO TARDE SI PUEDE EVITARLO.

-Quizás perdió ya el interés.-Restó importancia Tsukune.

-NO. NO ES ESO. ESTABA PREOCUPADO, Y CUANDO LE LLAMÉ; DEL TELEFONO DESDE SU MOVIL SOLO SE OYÓ "AYUDAME TSUKUNE" ANTES DE PERCER LA CONEXIÓN.-Siguió explicando el Mano derecha.

-AHHH... Lo habrán abducido?-Exclamó preocupada Miu.

-La NASA quizás.-Bromeó Tsukune.-Si bien es preocupante, le conozco, es probable que esto sea una maniobra como lo del encuentro con Loki, engañó a Takeda y yo me libré.

-Comandante Tsukune, Takeda y Ukita pensaron lo mismo.-Dijo Mizunuma.-Pero encontré esto en el fondo de un canal de drenaje.

Era el trasto que llevaba Nijima siempre.

-Es el ordenador en miniatura del jefe Nijima, nunca va sin el a ningún sitio..

Tsukune vio el aparato con ojos muy abiertos de incredulidad.

-Ya veo... Esto es serio, si se deshizo de eso y no tiene su mano cortada pegada a ello la cosa es muy seria.-Dijo cerrando el libro que leía, no es que un humano pudiera leerlo, era una guía de mejora de su radar.

Viendo el aparato, recordó brevemente lo sucedido en el dojo. Podría ser que Nijima se arriesgó demasiado por ello?

* * *

>(Flashback)<p><p>

_Tsukune y Miu se encontraban en el entrenamiento, ambos intercambiando y desviando golpes continuamente con movimientos fluidos._

_Tsukune con bastante mas miedo y mas rápido, ya que Miu atacaba cada vez mas rápido y con mas furia, estaba muy tensa desde que volvió de la cita con Akua._

_Cuando de repente, fueron interrumpidos por un grito de Nijima._

_-EH, TSUKUNE, TRAIGO NOTICIAS.-Gritó alegre.-Traigo las ultimas noticias de Ragnarok, sobre los 8 puños._

_Lo decía con total normalidad, como si no estuviese atado con una cadena por Shigure mientras esta mantenía la espada amenazando su cuello. Ese alíen se adaptaba rápidamente a las situaciones mas extrañas._

_En fin, el caso es que Tsukune hizo que Shigure lo soltara, de forma que se sentaron a hablar. Aparentemente, Haruo había logrado información sobre el quinto puño._

_-Quinto Puño, nombre código Siegfried, un bribón inexplicable que parece ser inmortal.-Explicó, mostrando una foto del bandalo en la pantalla.-Tengo la declaración del general Nakajima, de la alianza de la muerte "Ese tipo debió caer por mi puño, pero... como ves, el que mordió el asfalto fui yo, no se como". También está la declaración de Toramachi, de Navaja alegre: "No importa cuanto lo golpeaba, se levantaba indemne. Es un zombie o que?". Luego..._

_-BASTA.-Espetó Tsukune.-Primero de todo, no me incluyas en el Shimpaku, ya tengo demasiados problemas con Ragnarok como para que me des mas, y segundo, tu información medio cocida no es útil._

_-Medio cocida?-Preguntó Nijima shockeado y deprimiéndose._

_-Si, escucha-te desde el principio, todo eso parecen comentarios de malos perdedores que aun si son verdad no dicen nada.-Señaló clavando una flecha metafórica verbalmente en el pecho de Nijima.-Ninguno dice nada de su estilo de pelea._

_Nijima se derrumbó sudando por los golpes verbales, antes de levantarse murmurando:_

_-Ufff... reunir información de los puños... es extremadamente difícil, y los comentarios reunidos...-Murmuró, antes de exclamar con rabia.-DEMONIOS, TU ESPERA Y VERAS LA INFORMACION DETALLADA QUE TE TRAIGO DE SIEGFRIED._

_-QUE TE DIGO QUE NO ME QUIERO MEZCLAR EN ESTO.-Pero era inútil, cuando Tsukune gritó, Haruo ya se fue, con un misterioso brillo de ciencia ficción tras la pantalla de la puerta y un sonido que hacia pensar en un OVNI._

_-Hohoho... Tu amigo es muy ambicioso, Tsu-chan.-Se rió el anciano._

_-Amigo quien?_

_-Pero lo que decía es interesante. Un enemigo que se levanta por mucho que lo golpees y parece un zombie? Nunca he peleado contra un zombie.-Dijo con entusiasmo Sakaki, el maestro de Karate, mientras el anciano decía "Yo si", sorprendiendo a Tsukune.-Que era ese nombre raro, por cierto?_

_-Siegfried, un héroe nórdico de la leyenda del anillo de los nivelungos.-Dijo Akisame._

_-AH. YA LO SABIA, LO PREGUNTÉ A PROPOSITO.-Exclamó avergonzado el karate-ka._

_-Seguuuro... En fin, fue un hombre que se bañó en la sangre de un dragón que mató y se comió su corazón, volviéndole invulnerable.-Explicó, ignorando el estallido de Sakaki.-Los jóvenes eligen nombres muy grandilocuentes hoy día._

_-Ese chico...Su mirada no era...buena.-Dijo Shigure con su mismo tono taciturno de siempre.-La mirada de un hambriento por gloria... la mirada de alguien a punto de morir... ese tipo de mirada._

_Esto asustó y preocupó a Tsukune unos instantes, antes, pero se calmó al oír las posteriores palabras de Akisame._

_-Eh? Yo solo lo noté hablando confiado sin preocuparse.-Restó importancia Koetsuji._

"_Cuando este tipo habla hay verdad." No pudo evitar pensar Tsukune._

_-Te habías preocupado?-Preguntó el anciano Furinji._

_-Para nada._

_-Ahhh? Estabas preocupado hace un momento.-Pinchó Miu._

_-Y no seria bueno abandonar a un amigo, por malo que sea.-Terminó Hayato._

_-Amigo? Es un alíen sin orgullo o sentimiento, dudo que caiga sin mas._

(Flashback Fin)

Pensando en todo eso, Tsukune miraba fijamente la maquina, cuando notó una grieta apareciendo en ella como un mal presagio.

"Alguien que está a punto de morir." Oyó la voz de Shigure en su mente el vampiro.

Entonces se levantó.

-Va a ir, comandante?

-No. Por ahora no. Ragnarok tiene demasiados trucos secretos, coger a Nijima carece de sentido. Sin saber la razón seriamos blanco fácil.-Murmuró.-Por ahora simplemente me voy a casa.

-PERO COMANDANTE.

-Y vosotros también. Si alguien escurridizo como Nijima ha sido atrapado, no hay duda de que no tenéis oportunidad.

La mayoría se preocuparon, pero cedieron, pensando que Tsukune solo prefería ser cauto.

En la calle, Miu no las tenia todas.

-Eso fue...cauto de tu parte.

-Nah, solo lo dije para que no fuesen a recibir una paliza. Nijima seguramente cosecha lo que ha sembrado, he de entrenar de todas formas.

-Eso fue cruel...

Caminaron unos momentos mas, hasta que Tsukune se detuvo, y teatralmente golpeó su palma martilleando-la con su puño como recordando algo y dijo "AH".

-Que pasa?

-Acabo de recordar que quería comprar una película que sale hoy, y además debería ir a buscar los paquetes de transfusión, que ya hay pocos.-Dijo el.-Adelanta-te, yo tardaré un poco mas en ir.

Miu trató de hacer que esperara un momento, pero Tsukune ya se había ido corriendo.

-Este chico... No es honesto consigo mismo.-Se dijo sonriendo.-Aun algo endurecido, siempre tendrá un amable corazón.

(Unos minutos después, en el puente donde le dijeron que fue que encontraron el trasto de Nijima)

-Aquí es donde encontraron su computadora?-Se preguntó Tsukune, mirando en todos lados.

"Esto es extraño. Si la encontraron aquí, entonces le atraparon aquí." Pensó para si mismo. "Nijima es muy escurridizo, y tan extremadamente hábil huyendo que ni siquiera yo u otros tantos yokai que hay en Ragnarok le han atrapado, pero no siento ningún yoki reciente en el aire, ni tampoco una sensación incomoda como Tanimoto. Quien sea que le haya atrapado..."

-...Es humano.-Terminó en voz alta.

-Quien es humano?

-Quien ha atrapado a Nijima. Entonces me has seguido al final, Miu?

-No te quejes, señor "No quiero hacer nada".-Se burló ella.

-Hmmm...Pero al menos debería haber algo por aquí.

-AH. AHI.

Tsukune se giró para mirar a donde señalaba Miu. Cuando llegaron a ver el objeto lo reconocieron.

Era el zapato derecho de Nijima.

-ALLI ESTÁ EL OTRO.-Señaló Miu la otra punta de la calle.

Siguieron el rastro, encontrando sus dos calcetines, su camisa, su camiseta interior, sus pantalones... incluso vieron a un perro con sus calzoncillos, pero eso fue todo. Obviamente se lo llevaron bastante lejos como para que no pudiera dejar mas señales.

Habían perdido el rastro.

(En otro lugar, un almacén abandonado...)

Nijima estaba en el almacen de un puerto, frente a sus nuevos carceleros y atado. Se habia quitado toda la ropa, por lo que ahora veztia con un saco de café vacio.

-Oi, Sieg, por que está desnudo?

-Lalalala... No lo se, mientras lo traia empezó a quitarse la ropa. Puede que se excitara por mi canto?-Dijo el supuesto inmortal ingenuamente.

Loki solo miró con desconfianza a través de sus gafas.

-No... seguramente trató de dejar un rastro.

-Gracias a la placentera persecución, logré componer un placentero rondo de tu desesperación, Nijima-san.-Agradeció Siegfried.

-Que... Que vais a hacer conmigo?-Preguntó, ganándose un golpe por parte de numero 20, la lacaya de Loki.

-No te preocupes, no vamos a matarte, no somos Yakuza.-Le tranquilizó Siegfried.-Ragnarok solo enseña el lema de "El poder hace lo correcto". Por ello damos a los perdedores una penalización.

-Pe... penalización?

-Yep, serás empaquetado en una caja y llevado en un carguero.-Explicó sonriendo Loki.-No te preocupes, los marineros te encontraran al poco de empezar la ruta, pero serán dos o tres meses antes de poder volver a Japón. BIEN, CARGADLO.

Los esbirros de Loki, levantaron fácilmente al alíen, para llevarlo hacia una caja de madera.

-BASTARDO. NO SE QUE TENGAS PLANEADO, PERO LOS TRES GENERALES VENDRAN; ESTOY SEGURO.

-Mientes, nadie vendrá.-Afirmó Loki una vez colocaron a Nijima en la caja.-El punto debil de tu grupo es la "desunidad". Ellos realmente no tienen lealtad, eso me dice mi instinto.

(De vuelta al Ryozampaku)

-Y miramos por todas partes, pero no encontramos nada.-Terminó Tsukune de relatar los eventos de su retraso.

Les pidió su ayuda a sus maestros. Ya eran casi inhumanos, bien podrían tener la solución.

-Ya veo, eso es difícil.-Murmuró Akisame.

-Si... Nijima es un mal amigo pero...-Comenzó Tsukune.

-Pero aun y así un mal amigo es un amigo, no?-Terminó por el el anciano.

-Si solo es como eso, dejamelo a mi.-Afirmó Ma Kensei.

-Puedes encontrarlo?

-Heh, solo espera.

Entonces Ma sacó un tablero y bastones chinos de profecía.

-Podrías ser mas serio, por favor?

-APA. Apachai tiene una idea.

Y entonces, el tailandés salió y saltó al tejado, llamando a las palomas y otros pájaros, preguntándoles por Nijima a través de un dibujo mal hecho y una descripción básica.

-Nijima está acabado.-Murmuró Tsukune.

Pero poco después...

-AQUI.-Dijeron los dos a la vez, señalando el mismo punto en el mapa.

Aunque Tsukune seguía sin creárselo del todo. Estaban coincidiendo de casualidad o iba en serio?

Fuera como fuese, no perdía nada por ir a mirar.

-El presagio dice que está en el puerto.-Dijo místicamente Ma.

-Y este chico lo vio allí con mucha gente, Apa.-Dijo Apachai señalando a un gorrión en su dedo.

-Bueno, será mejor ir a mirar.-Aceptó Tsukune.

-Si, es el modo mas rápido.-Coincidió Miu, apareciendo en su traje de spandex de combate.

-Heh, bueno, iré con vosotros.-Murmuró Sakaki.

-APA. APACHAI TAMBIEN.

-No.-Sentenció Akisame, helando a todos en su sitio.-Los maestros no interfieren en los combates de sus discípulos.

Los maestros aceptaron y acordaron quedarse en el dojo. Como siempre, había verdad en las palabras de Akisame.

(Minutos después, en el puerto.)

-LOKI-SAMA, YA INTRODUJIMOS A NIJIMA EN EL BARCO.-Exclamó uno de los esbirros con pose firme y militar, mientras se escuchaba de fondo una melodía de piano.

-Excelente.-Alabó Loki, terminando de resolver un rompecabezas de bolsillo, mirando luego por la ventana donde se veía a Siegfried tocar el piano.-Una buena melodía, aunque parece a punto de terminar.

Entonces, Loki se paralizó al sentir una sensación opresiva, y una viento de velocidad se sentía en la atmósfera si eras bastante hábil para notarlo, antes de que la sensación desapareciera.

Pero al girarse vio como dos figuras acababan de llegar. Una rubia de grandes pechos en spandex de combate y chaqueta y un chico que reconocía.

Tsukune.

La chica estaba demasiado relajada, mientras que Tsukune estaba algo mas en desequilibrio, como perdiendo algo o colocándose un peso, así que Loki, reconociendo que sensación era debido a otros miembros de los Puños, dedujo que pasó.

La sensación fue Yoki. Y el origen era Tsukune, que habría usado ese Yoki para reforzarse. También significaba que la Rubia era fuerte si le siguió el ritmo, pero ella no era asunto suyo.

Lo importante: Tsukune era en realidad un yokai. Así se explica que derrotara a Kisara, una Hanyo, y empatara con Hermit, un cazador de linaje.

En realidad, Tsukune convocó su nivel Ghoul para seguir la máxima velocidad de Miu(Que resulta ser mas fuerte que en el cannon por luchar varias veces contra Tsukune en Modo vampiro y entrenar mas exigentemente), pero Loki no sabia eso.

Tampoco importaba. Siegfried era un humano común, pero de un talento enorme y gran poder y potencial, podría calificarse como un caldo de cultivo precursor a los cazadores, y alguien idóneo para reforzar sus linajes, así que Loki tenia fe en el y en su propia habilidad y planificación y evasión.

-Así que realmente estaban aquí.-Dijo Tsukune.-Y esta vez es el de verdad. OI, ERES LOKI DE RAGNAROK, CIERTO? VENIMOS POR NIJIMA.

-Bueno, parece que por una vez mi percepción estaba totalmente errada. Por que has venido, Aono Tsukune? Nijima Haruo fue uno de los que te daban problemas en la escuela secundaria, no es así?-Reveló Loki.- No tienes razón para ayudarle, no es mas que un amigo de mierda.

-Si, eso es cierto. Pero por eso he venido.

-Que?

-Es un mal amigo... Pero aun es un amigo. No podré seguir siendo yo mismo si abandono a alguien en problemas frente a mi, y menos aun un amigo, por malo que sea.

-Heh, realmente impredecible. Creí que eras un humano común con pautas lógicas, pero veo que me equivoque, no?-Sonrió.- Eres un Yokai totalmente ilógico.

"No debería sorprenderme que uno de los Puños, aun un humano normal, sepa de los yokai." Pensó el vampiro.

-Pero no eres el único yokai como sabrás. Chicos, a por el.

Los cuatro lacayos presentes de Loki avanzaron intimidantemente hacia el vampiro, con una luz vaporosa saliendo de ellos.

Era Yoki.

Pronto, sus formas y ropas se rompieron, revelando su verdadero ser. Uno desarrolló piel blindada, una concha de tortuga y cara entre reptil común y tortuga con la coronilla plana. Algo así como un Kappa, pero mas feral.

Otro creció levemente, excepto sus brazos, que se volvieron enormes y llenos de protuberancias para dar mas fuerza contundente, su piel se volvió gris, y tenia cuchillas en la espalda, y sus venas resaltaban, así como varios ligamentos que salían de la nada conectando mas sus brazos a su cuerpo.

Un Hagure Ayashi basado en fuerza física.

El tercero era... Su nombre se explicaba por si mismo, era un cancerbero, mientras que el cuarto resultó ser un troll como Chopper.

-Podrás con cuatro yokai a la vez? Revelaras tu verdadero yo, Tsukune, aun si ganas, sabré vencerte.

Honestamente? Tsukune lo dudaba. Loki era sin duda un gran táctico, pero muchas tácticas y estrategias dependían de la información. A excepción del Kappa, que era claramente anómalo, Tsukune se había enfrentado a todas las especies presentes sin ser un vampiro, meramente como Ghoul y como híbrido ghoul/humano modificado.

Por ello decidió dar el doble golpe: Derrotar a los yokai, y hacerlo de forma que Loki no lograra su deseada información.

Estalló su Yoki, conjurándolo casi a nivel ghoul, lo bastante cerca para ser sobrehumano, pero no tanto como para enrojecer sus ahora afilados ojos, y no pretendía alzar su voz lo bastante como para mostrar sus colmillos.

Definitivamente había mejorado respecto a su control sobre su yoki y su sello.

En una linea recta difuminada de velocidad, Tsukune se encontró, ante la atónita y desconcertada mirada de todos, con el puño incrustado en el hueco entre el abdomen y el esternón del troll, con los nudillos hurgando al golpear su estomago, con fuerza suficiente como para doblar falto de respiración al musculoso ser semi-petreo.

Pero no se detuvo ahí.

-Hiban.

Y a la orden verbal de Tsukune, una parte de su inmenso yoki se disparó, y de un chispazo y fogonazo, estalló en llamas y se lanzó como un misil contra el troll, que salió disparado como una bala hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas al suelo ardiendo y retorciéndose girando por el suelo en llamas.

Mientras dichas llamas se apagaban, tras el aviso de su sensor, esquivó veloz y ágilmente el brutal y poderoso golpe doble descendente del Hagure Ayashi, que provocó con ello un mini terremoto, y un cráter considerable lleno de grietas, produciendo las mismas por buena parte del muelle.

Justo en el momento en que Tsukune puso sus pies en el suelo, el Ayashi giró todo su cuerpo, zarandeando sus brazos juntos como un monstruoso garrote, pero el vampiro contraatacó golpeando secamente el centro del antebrazo del monstruo hacia arriba. Con ello, aprovechó el debió de sus extremidades para luxar el brazo derecho del Hagure Ayashi, y proyectarlo con fuerza sobre el, usando su gigantesco cuerpo como garrote para golpear al cancerbero en el suelo con fuerza, hundiendo el hormigón con sus formas, para luego saltar contra una pared y dispararse con fuerzas contra ellos.

"Principio del Bakuryujin aplicado. Flujo estable y firme, acumulación fija perpetua, liberación adecuada..." Recitó en su mente. "Y liberarlo todo de golpe en el giro de muñeca doble."

PROOOOOM.

A parte de su ya gran fuerza impactando los cuerpos de ambos yokai, un flujo de yoki proyectado con poder brutal en espiral perforándoles como energía cinética proyectada, les dejó KO con la mayoría de huesos rotos.

Tan solo quedaba el Kappa.

Con el, Tsukune se vio sorprendido, pues la criatura era extremadamente veloz, y poseía garras como navajas, pero sus reflejos y velocidad lo salvaron, permitiéndole esquivar hasta lograr posar el brazo derecho sobre el izquierdo del Kappa, empujándolo con un agarre y tirón de su brazo, antes de girar sobre su ángulo y alrededor del propio yokai aquatico, agarrando gran impulso con el giro, acumulando fuerza en su codo y estampando un codazo en la cabeza del Kappa con una fuerza de ariete, creando una conmoción cerebral e inconsciencia, así como quizás una leve fisura. Los huesos de Kappa eran de los mas duros, por lo que estaría bien. El problema seria que ese Kappa en concreto seguía consciente.

Pero podía arreglar eso.

-Raitei.-Murmuró Tsukune, mientras, de forma algo cruda, el relámpago se formaba en su brazo derecho, y crepitaba por el aire acumulándose en un punto, hasta caer un rayo de lleno en el Kappa, que tras el shock eléctrico si quedó inconsciente.

Los esbirros yokai fueron derrotados.

-Cht. Mierda, yojutsus y un gran yoki? Con eso no hago nada, demasiadas variables.-Murmuró molesto quejándose Loki. Era solo un humano, introducido al mundo inhumano hacia un año o así, así que hacia poco que dejó de centrarse en los rasgos particulares y empezó a averiguar de las habilidades que todos podían usar. Traducción, estaba falto de información en toda situación actual.-Tantos posibles planes arruinados... Oh, bueno, que es la vida sin desafíos?

-SOIS MUY MOLESTOS.-Bramó una voz abriendo furiosamente la puerta de un almacén. Era Siegfried, y llevaba una expresión de pura furia en su rostro.-He perdido la ultima parte de la melodía. Os mataré por esto.

Sin embargo, no parecía que fuera a atacar inmediatamente, por lo que Tsukune repitió su pregunta.

-Lo preguntaré de nuevo, Loki, donde está Nijima.

-Si lo quieres de vuelta toma-lo a la fuerza. Estamos un poco de mal humor.-Sonrió este.-Sieg, todo tuyo. Es un Yokai, pero estoy seguro de que eres capaz con el.

-De mal... humor?-Gruñó Tsukune.-ESO DEBERIA DECIRLO YO. DEJADLO IR DE UNA VEZ.

-HABLAS DEMASIADO.-Exclamó Siegfried abriendo su posición y preparando su postura de combate.- Permite-me escuchar la melodía que viene de tu cuerpo. YO, EL QUINTO PUÑO, EL "COMPOSITOR INMORTAL" SIEGFRIED, SERÉ TU OPONENTE.

"Siegfried, el supuesto inmortal que parece ser un muerto viviente en batalla? Y yo, un vampiro que se supone también son no-muertos y soy también inmortal. Que es esto, la noche de los muertos vivientes?" Murmuró con sarcasmo Tsukune en sus pensamientos.

-POR ULTIMA VEZ, DONDE ESTÁ EL ALIEN.

-He, como si te lo fuéramos a...-Comenzó Loki, pero fue interrumpido.

Por un grito de Siegfried diciendo la simple pero honesta verdad.

-LO PUSIMOS EN UN BARCO.

-Un...Un barco?

-Si, por allí.-Confirmó Sieg, señalando a una dirección en general. Era algo vago, pero simplificaba las cosas bastante.

-AHHHG, PERO NO SE LO DIGAS. NUMEROS 25 Y 30, A POR EL.

Dos lacayos salieron de las cajas del muelle donde se ocultaban.

Sus cuerpos reformados y mutados indicaban claramente que eran Hagure Ayashi.

No importó mucho, a una velocidad que hacia sus brazos invisibles, Sieg dobló u postura retrocediendo un paso e impactó un golpe inverso en la cara de uno de ellos y otro en la garganta del otro mientras murmuraba "Mezzopiano", dejándolos KO.

-No interfieras en mi composición.-Le dijo fríamente a Loki.-O te mataré.

-Ahhhh...cuando te pones así no hay quien te pare.-Se quejó.-Bien, me voy.

Y se fue sin mas andando tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto, durante su breve intercambio, Tsukune usó su radar de yoki fijándose en la zona que señaló Siegfried. Con tan poco tiempo no pudo fijar mas antes de que el puño se fijara en el, pero leyendo el cartel podía ver que la sensación de varias personas rodeando un vacío sin sentido(Algo que había que "mirar" muy fijamente para notar) estaban o en el muelle 5 o en el 6.

-Miu-san, creo que está en los muelles 5 o 6. Ya que quiere pelear conmigo es mejor que tu vayas a mirar.

-Hai.-Asintió ella, corriendo en dicha dirección.

Entonces, los dos combatientes se quedaron solos, mirándose fijamente.

-Está esto bien? Loki ya te ha dicho que no soy humano, pero tu si lo eres. Y no un humano anormal como Hermit, solo un humano común. Es buena idea luchar contra mi?

-Lalalala...No será un problema.-Afirmó tarareando.-Debido a mi habilidad, yo soy quien comprueba a muchos de los aspirantes a un ascenso. Yo mismo probé en un entrenamiento la capacidad de Kisara sin un rasguño.

Esto hizo que Tsukune frunciera el ceño.

-Kisara es una dhampir, y una muy poderosa. Si eso es verdad... No me confiaré porque seas humano.

Y entonces, llamó mas de su yoki, hasta un punto intermedio entre su nivel ghoul y su nivel vampiro, mostrando en manifiesto sus rasgos de vampiro.

Sus ojos de pupila afilada ahora eran rojos de rubí como la sangre, su piel mas pálida... Su cabello estaba algo mas alborotado, y si sonriera o abriera lo bastante la boca se podrían ver sus largos colmillos, mientras su misma presencia irradiaba un brillo de color rojo oscuro y purpureo en un remolino que se veía invadido de vez en cuando por la aparición de algunos murciélagos que se sentían atraídos por el aura oscura del shinso.

-Entonces, este es un duelo de inmortales si lo dicho sobre ti es verdad, Siegfried. Soy Aono Tsukune, un vampiro.

-Un duelo entre inmortales. FANTASTICO.-Exclamó extasiado.-Puedo oírlo... VEO VENIR UNA SINFONIA MAGISTRAL AL RITMO DE ESTE COMBATE. MUCHAS GRACIAS, GUARDARÉ TU SECRETO EN AGRADECIMIENTO, QUE TUS ENEMIGOS LO DESCUBRAN POR SI MISMOS.

"Es bueno saber que aun entre los villanos del grupo también hay gente honorable."

-Y eso de una melodía?

-Es porque...-Murmuró antes de saltar en un ataque y gritar.-TODO LO QUE HACEMOS, ES MUSICA PARA MI.

Desprendía una gran sed de sangre, increíble para un joven humano, por lo que Tsukune atacó con fuerza y velocidad por reflejo, dando un puñetazo súper poderoso en su cara cuando tocaba el suelo frente a el.

El resultado fue que Siegfried salió volando unos metros girando por el aire antes de aterrizar de golpe en unas cajas como a una marioneta sin hilos.

"Q... Que? Pero... se supone que es muy fuerte. Me he pasado? No lo habré matado, no? Era tan débil?"

Pero entonces, ante su incrédula mirada carmesí del vampiro, el aparentemente inerte Puño, giró la cara mirándolo abriendo los ojos en emoción y dijo.

-Comienza el preludio.-Explicó con seguridad, antes de saltar, dando volteretas en el aire sobre si mismo, cargando con ello una patada que giró la cara de Tsukune, haciéndole tropezar y caer al suelo, girando para levantarse con un corte en el labio.-FEROCE.

"Que fue eso? Ese impacto fue de fuerza sobrehumana, pero no es un cazador." Pensó shockeado. "No... espera... LO SE. Es lo que dijo el maestro Ma, el giro, por eso tanta vuelta, obtiene golpes inhumanos concentrando toda la energía cinética en el punto de impacto. Aun si es humano, con bastante habilidad marcial, puede enfrentar yokai así."

En sus pensamientos, casi se pierde el notar lo que parecía un borrón veloz de pura velocidad parecido a una peonza, girando furioso hacia el.

-Accelerando.

Esa voz le confirmó que la supuesta peonza era Siegfried, que giraba cada vez mas y mas rápido impulsándose sin parar, aparentemente inmune al mareo, con los miembros que no usaba para moverse o girar brevemente(En lo que parecía Break Dance) estirados, golpeando a Tsukune un par de veces mas en la cara.

"Mierda, de nuevo la fuerza centrifuga, y esta vez dándole velocidad. Así no me extraña que aguantara sin mas frente a Kisara. Pero eso es solo el ataque."

Mientras pensaba esto, Tsukune, por el poderoso y directo golpe a la cara, cayó de lado al suelo una vez mas, cosa que Sieg aprovechó para acumular todos sus giros en su talón y dar una voltereta en un paso de baile final en una patada descendente.

Tsukune la esquivó, pero el golpe agrietó el cemento del suelo.

Aplicación del movimiento en impactos sobrehumanos y protecciones para mejor golpe, esas botas estaban llenas de metal por lo que parecía, y Tsukune apostaría cualquier cosa a que esos guantes también.

-HAAAAAA...

Gritando atacando en una explosión de fuerza, Tsukune saltó en linea recta contra su oponente.

-FANTASTICO... TAL ENERGIA... TAN HERMOSA MELODIA.

"YAMAZUKI" Pensó con fuerza Tsukune al lanzar dicho golpe. No solo le golpearía, sino que averiguaría si había algún truco extraño en que no se inmutara por el brutal golpe de antes.

Impactó de lleno, tanto en su cara, cuya mejilla incluso se ahuecó, como en sus costillas, doblando ello su tronco, derribando a Siegfried al suelo.

Golpe directo.

O no, pues giró en si mismo durante la caída, pateando al girar en circulo completo sobre su ángulo las costillas de Tsukune con su bota de acero, fisurando sus huesos por aplicar, no solo su fuerza y caída, sino la del vampiro mismo.

Eran dos costillas con grietas.

-Fortissimo.-Recitó el compositor al caer al suelo tras golpear, para luego levantarse con pose de muerto viviente diciendo.-Y... Annimato.

-Que demonios?

El humano se había levantado tras golpes inhumanos, y el único cambio es que se le había arrugado la ropa.

No tenia ni un rasguño.

-Ohhh... Tu melodía se calma en la incertidumbre, pero sigue viva sin detenerse.-Alabó el Puño.-Hermosa y placentera sinfonía, completa en cada ángulo, pero además duradera, se refleja en tus heridas sanadas. Tal es tu inmortalidad?

Los golpes en la cara de Tsukune habían ya desaparecido, y el corte se había regenerado sin marca, por lo que Tsukune se limpió la sangre.

-También me agrietaste las costillas en ese golpe, pero se han curado sin mas.-Explicó Tsukune confirmándolo.

"Que tipo de habilidad es esta? No tiene defensa alguna, solo ataca y toma los golpes directamente, pero no le hacen nada. Solo es humano, no hay ningún yoki o magia aquí. O es un mutante o esto es un truco."

-Magnifico. Una sinfonía de poder y suavidad, de ritmo y calma...el cambio constante bien podría representar la misma eternidad.

-Entonces... CONTINUEMOS.

Velozmente, Tsukune tomó la nuca de Siegfried, y bajó su cara lanzando un rodillazo a su pómulo en un Kao Loi, dio un codazo en su mentón al soltarlo, continuó con un doble golpe de palma de kenpo en su pecho, para luego girar en pose lateral y sacar apoyo del suelo para un gancho ascendente en la barbilla del Puño, aprovechando(Ya que había asumido que su súper humanidad no era relevante hasta saber su truco) su desequilibrio para colocarse tras el y tirar de su brazo proyectándolo de espaldas en el suelo con fuerza, produciendo grietas incluso.

La postura torcida, tanto el tronco como los miembros, daba la impresión de que el inmortal Siegfried estuviera muy roto.

"No parece que se vaya a levantar"

Se equivocaba.

Siegfried se levantó firme e intacto como si nada.

-Bien... BIEN. El siguiente será Tempestuosso.

"Maldito seas cerebro. Vamos, no puede haber un humano inmortal. Ha de haber algo."

Ambos entonces se lanzaron con energía y furia el uno contra el otro. Primero, el puño de Tsukune impactó de nuevo la mejilla de Sieg, dándole el impulso para girar como una peonza, y golpear con fuerza al vampiro, propia y del mismo yokai, en la cara, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos dejándole un moretón en la mejilla, que desapareció instantáneamente.

Siegfried no podía ser inmortal, pero estaba luchando a la altura de uno contra uno que si lo era.

Claramente no se puede subestimar a los humanos, y Tsukune se reprendió por olvidar lo que su determinación podía hacer.

"Olvida-te de la inmortalidad, olvida lo sobrenatural, Tsukune. Ya sabes que es un truco, centra-te solo en el combate sin mas. Olvida el que tus golpes tengan efecto y solo descubre su truco."

Lanzó un golpe que podría haber perforado hormigón, haciendo al inmortal girar en el ángulo establecido por su columna, transmitiendo toda su fuerza girando y pateando el mentón de Tsukune.

-ESA PRISA. FANTASTICO.

"SI... he de darme... Un momento. Que? Por que me acelero? Loki se fue, Miu fue a por Nijima, y puede con los lacayos fácilmente, solo siento mi yoki, solo serian humanos, puede con ellos y no le darán miedo. Así que es como dijo Sakaki Shisho: 'No te apresures'."

(Flashback)

-En una pelea, Tsukune, apresurarse te traerá la derrota. Cuanto mas te apresures, mas fácil el oponente leerá tus golpes fácilmente.-Explicó Sakaki, dando un trago de sake.

-Pero... no es mejor terminar rápido la pelea? Prefiero no tener conflicto inútil.

-Entonces si te ves en una situación apresurada, cambia de perspectiva. Si te leen, el conflicto durará mas.-Dijo simplemente.- Aun si es una batalla y te empiezas a apresurar, imagina que entrenas como siempre en el ryozampaku, debes imponer tu ritmo, no seguir el del rival.

(Fin Flashback)

"Puede que sea lo que Sakaki Shisho dijo? Esa podría ser la clave de su inmortalidad aparente? Algo tan simple?" Miró con los ojos muy abiertos al inmortal, que lo miraba expectante. "Pero... usar directamente semejante locura contra yokai... incluso llegar a usarla contra un dhampir y un vampiro... requiere una habilidad, talento y coordinación descomunal. Ahora entiendo lo que quería decir Loki con precursor de los cazadores, con un talento así puede enfrentarse a ayashis con un truco tan simple."

Si era eso, podría ser grave ir con su yoki. Sino... el no usarlo no cambiaría nada, por lo cual, activó de nuevo sus sellos, volviendo a su estado humano sellado.

-Hm? Por que apagas tu poder?

-Solo una teoría.-Dijo Tsukune retrocediendo, y moviéndose fluida y enérgicamente haciendo estiramientos.

Ello logró calmarlo. Su agitación desaparecida por la relajación, su confianza renovada.

-Siegfried... esto está por terminar.- Afirmó determinado.- VAMOS.

-SI.

Entonces se lanzaron el uno a por el otro. Tsukune se preparar un puñetazo poderoso enseñado por Apachai, pero... a mitad del golpe, se detuvo sin tocar a Siegfried.

Sin embargo, este cayó rodando como impactado.

-Lo sabia.-Murmuró Tsukune.-Lees el ritmo de tu oponente. Por eso no tienes defensa alguna: Tu evasión y tiempo de reacción es tal que aparentas tomar el golpe y ser invencible, pero nunca eres tocado lo suficiente por el golpe ya que puedes predecirlo, cierto?

-Hmmm... eres realmente perceptivo. Si, así es.-Dijo el falso inmortal levantándose.-Contra yokai es un poco mas loco, pero descubrí el truco, muevo a parte un único punto mientras sigo el giro perfectamente coordinado, impidiendo el impacto, y me apoyo en el golpe rival para poder absorber y transferir su daño a el sin ser herido. Incluso transmito parte a mis manos y pies protegidos para agrietar el suelo y mejorar la ilusion.

-Eso... es una locura. Eres realmente hábil.

-Muchas gracias. Pero aun si lo has descubierto no cambia nada, seguirá hasta que caigas.

(Mientras, en el Ryozampaku.)

-Hey, Akisame.-Llamó Sakaki.-No tardan mucho?

-Apa. Apachai podría ir en secreto, y masacrarlos. Solo un poquito.

-No. No es buena idea.-Dijo Akisame con su habitual filosofía.-Creer en nuestro discípulo y esperar, es nuestro deber como maestros.

-Aiya, pero como crees que irá.-Preguntó Ma Kensei.

-Hmmmm... Bueno, hasta ahora le hemos llenado con todo como hemos podido, pero, todo... se está cristalizando en el.

-Lo dices por ese golpe?-Preguntó el anciano.

-Si. Quizás su talento no parece gran cosa. Pero junto a su experiencia y determinación, podría llegar a la cima.

(De vuelta al muelle)

-No importa que no seas humano, Aono-san, si no llamas tus poderes, aun si eres mas resistente y un vampiro, mis golpes bastaran aun sin tu fuerza para dañarte.

-No. Seria mala idea.-Dijo Tsukune, dejando todos los músculos inútiles de su cuerpo, principalmente de sus brazos, inertes y sin fuerza, respirando con calma y concentración, como meditación Zen.- De hecho, creo que mi ventaja vendrá de un uso activo a través de lo pasivo.

-Si esa es tu decisión, la honraré.-Asintió Siegfried.-VAMOS. TEMPESTUOSSO.

A medida que el falso inmortal avanzaba veloz, aun en estado casi Zen, Tsukune predijo y calculo donde pararía, y empezó, lentamente a mover los brazos, colocando las manos en vertical con las palmas separadas mirándose entre si, y los dedos hacia Siegfried.

Una vez este se colocó frente a el, los dedos tocaban el pecho del miembro de Ragnarok.

"Todo o nada"

Y su cuerpo empezó a girar. Sus brazos empezaron uno a avanzar y el otro a retroceder mientras se retorcían como un tornillo, sus piernas se desplazaban en un circulo, y el tronco trazaba un giro en su propio eje.

"Atención a la mano que retrocede. En Karate la mano que golpea y la que retrocede deben de moverse a la vez, como unidas por una polea. Y como en el Kung Fu, sacar determinado todo el poder hacia afuera, todo ese poder enviado con fuerza en la dirección del golpe volando a el." Pensó, recordando a sus maestros y los principios del golpe que usó solo una vez. "Como en el jiujitsu el centro de gravedad es clave, una vez el poder, transmito el centro de gravedad y peso al golpe a mi oponente también."

Justo entonces casi, en su perspectiva parecían tres posturas de desplazamiento, pero eso era solo por su concentración, pues no era ni un instante cuando ya estaba golpeando el estomago de Sieg, pero el no pudo predecirlo. Le golpeaba de verdad.

"Y como el Muai thai de Apachai... GOLPEA COMO PASANDO A TRAVES DE EL." Pensó en un grito mental, aplicando poder, fuerza y furia, e incluso un pulso de yoki en el golpe descomunalmente fuerte.

-MUBIOSHI(SIN LATIDO).

Miu llegó con Nijima, recién salvado, justo en ese momento.

Para ellos y para Siegfried la perspectiva fue muy distinta. Ni siquiera parpadearon, pero primero los dedos de Tsukune rozaban el pecho de Siegfried, y luego, en una milésima de segundo, su pose estaba tras haber lanzado un golpe, doblando al Puño, que tosió sangre por el poder.

Un golpe sin ritmo que no puede ser predicho, con fuerza suficiente como para abollar metal aun en la forma humana de Tsukune impactó de lleno en el estomago de Siegfried, que esta vez no lo vio venir y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se vio afectado por un golpe.

Y cayó derrumbado.

-Eso... fue un vacío... un golpe sin ritmo impredecible? Sublime...-Musitó tosiendo sangre otra vez. No era grave, pero ello junto al pulso de yoki fastidió su respiración y su sistema digestivo dolorosamente durante un tiempo.- Y veo que has salvado a Nijima-san... Esta es... mi derrota...

Y se desmayó.

Podían considerar eso una victoria completa.

(En otro lugar. Mientras tanto)

Akua estaba de lo mas feliz en esos días. La "cita" con Tsukune le había animado bastante, y el chico le quitó varios pesos morales de encima. Se sentía renovada, y se reflejó en que terminó todo su papeleo sin problemas y veloz, por lo que tenia un buen tiempo tranquilo.

Por ello, en su alegría, se desconcertó cuando vio a Akasha, mirando por una ventana algo seria, no preocupada, pero claramente pensando en algo que podría ir de cualquier manera, hablando con Gyokuro, que tenia la misma mirada, con pose pensativa.

-Akasha-san? Gyokuro-san? Pasa algo.

Ante su pregunta, salieron de sus ensoñaciones, y la miraron, con los ojos brillando levemente reflejando la luna desde las ventanas.

-No, nada grave. Pero podría ir de cualquier manera.-Dijo Gyokuro.- Ya lo sabes, no, Akua? Que tu abuelo proclamó un heredero a su poder como "Dios vampiro".

-Hai. Pero nadie sabe quien es.

-Nosotras si.-Dijo Akasha sorprendiéndola.- Ha mostrado tener una manera y opinión distinta a tu abuelo, coincidimos, en realidad, y pudimos ayudarle en algo que nos pidió.

-Qui...Quien es?-Preguntó en shock.

-Prefiere el anonimato por ahora.-Respondió Akasha sonriendo.-Ni siquiera Issa lo sabe. Solo se sabe que es de Japón. Por eso la situación. Pronto habrá un "Encuentro de la noche".

Un Encuentro de la Noche. Una reunión social de gran importancia para los vampiros, en la cual, un país anfitrión representaba la reunión. Un Rey vampiro, su familia y la corte de su territorio de "nobles" acogía a los otros 9 reyes vampiro como huéspedes y a los 7 Nosferatu. Se suponía que eran 6 desde que Alucard devoró a uno de ellos, pero la reunión no podía ser convocada por tradición sin todos los Nosferatu, por lo que uno nuevo debía de ser nombrado.

Akua suponía que la presentación del nuevo dios gobernante de los monstruos inmortales de la noche, aun si quedaba en secreto quien era, y dar a conocer su opinión del mundo de los vampiros y el trato con otros seres era sin duda lo bastante importante para convocar el Encuentro.

También era una oportunidad para obtener, favor y alianzas, no solo del Dios, sino también entre la nobleza y las diversas realezas.

Eso significaba que aun sin peligro directo, debían ser delicados.

-Será dentro de un par de meses o tres por lo que dijo Issa, a menos que el Dios cambie la fecha a una mas conveniente, aun se está adaptando a su nuevo poder y situación.-Explicó Gyokuro.-Eso discutíamos, dividíamos las tareas. Yo soy la encargada de preparar el establecimiento y ordenar el servicio para el Encuentro. Akasha irá a transmitir la situación al nuevo Dios y a actuar como intermediaria de su respuesta y reunir y dirigir a los 7 Nosferatu.

-Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

-Si. Pese a ser de la familia real de Japón, como Kuroi Akuma, seras la encargada de la seguridad para evitar posibles disturbios en el terreno. No creo que nadie se atreva a hacer nada en presencia de todos y "El", pero nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso. También deberás transmitir a tus hermanas la importancia de la situación, por lo que en un par de días iras al Yokai Gakuen a avisar a Moka y Kokoa.

-Hai.

El mundo de la noche también se movía.

(A la mañana siguiente, en una de las bases de Ragnarok.)

-LOKI-SAMA... LOKI-SAMA...-Exclamó la mano derecha de Loki, numero 20, interrumpiendo la reunión de este con el líder, Odín.- ES TERRIBLE. ME LLEGÓ LA NOTICIA. SIEGFRIED FUE DERROTADO.

-QUE? DERROTADO POR EL SIMPAKU? IMPOSIBLE. NI SIQUIERA LA DHAMPIR KISARA PUDO VER A TRAVES DE EL.

-Huh... Bueno, no es esto interesante?-Comentó Odín, limpiando sus gafas y colocándolas luego con gracia en sus ojos.-Que sucede, Loki? Esto no es como tu, subestimar al enemigo así. Ya sabíamos que no eran normales.

-Mierda, ese Aono Tsukune es un Yokai realmente increíble si hizo lo que Hermit el cazador y la Valquiria dhampir no lograron ver. Le ha dado la vuelta a todas mis ideas.

-Tsukune? Así que fue el eh?-Dijo sorprendido y emocionado el líder.- Bueno, de su lucha contra Kisara ya sabíamos que no era humano.-Dijo pensando "Ya no, ambos avanzamos igual", mientras una maquina de tiro al plato lanzaba proyectiles contra el.- Ahora sabemos que es mas peligroso de lo que creíamos, solo hace las cosas mas interesantes.

Los proyectiles no eran normales. Se veían claramente hechos de materiales como hormigón y acero, volando hacia Odín girando.

Entonces, el miedo apareció en el pecho de Loki cuando sintió a su líder llamar su poder, mientras una niebla negra lo cubría un instante, y en un borrón de su brazo izquierdo, los proyectiles de hormigón eran pulverizados y el acero hecho pedazos antes de desaparecer la sensación aterradora(Si bien no el miedo) y el yoki negro que Odín manifestó.

-Tsukune-kun... creces bien... Ya se acerca el momento destinado... Pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo.


	12. Ctr14Retornos, reencuentros y encuentros

HOOOOOOOOOLA gente. Aquí una nueva entrega de este fic. La idea era publicar antes uno de mis otros fics, pero prometí publicar un capi de este antes de navidad, así que supongo que lo haré tras este. Feliz navidad, por cierto.

En este capi se desvelan datos inesperados(En serio, seguro que no lo esperabais) y se nos da una intriga y posibilidad de rompernos la cabeza con Loki. Disfrutad y suplicad por mas mientras me reverenciáis cual un dios, MUAHAHAHA...

Antes de nada hay algo que quiero aclarar. Se me comentó que el interés de Tsukune por Miu es quizás muy avanzado, y eso es parcialmente cierto, así que me explicaré:  
>Primero, que la considere igual de importante que a las demás: Eso no es exactamente serio, pero yo me explico mal, y Tsukune es un protagonista shonen, así que a veces simplemente saldrán cosas que se malinterpretan. Miu para él, ahora por ahora es una amiga, y no hay sentimientos románticos ahora por ahora. Simplemente Tsukune, pese a sus cambios, es como es y lo da todo por sus amigos, haya amor romántico entre ellos o no.<p>

Si no, leed R+V y decid que me equivoco, porque se ha arriesgado hasta por gente que ni conocía.

Segundo, el punto principal de la relación actual entre estos dos. Seguro que habéis notado como Miu a veces se pone celosa o como Tsukune no muestra gestos cuando intentan ligar con ella pero a veces muestra interés.

La mejor forma de describir esto es que son dos adolescentes cercanos. Son amigos, que se han acercado rápidamente por las circunstancias(Él aprende en el dojo donde vive Miu, de la gente que ella considera familia, van a la escuela juntos y viven juntos), así que no importa si su amistad es reciente, esas cosas lo hacen reforzarse rápido.

No hay romance entre ellos, pero, por ponerlo de forma simple: Tsukune es un joven que muchas consideran atractivo, y Miu simple y llanamente está buena. Pese a la falta de romance, como adolescentes sienten un cierto grado de atracción(Mas un par de factores del sistema humanoide neuronal respecto a atracción que no mencionaré hasta mucho después) física entre ellos.

En resumen:  
>Tsukune: Es un yokai, un vampiro, de fuertes instintos, restringido por su propio carácter y su raciocinio, claro, frente a una chica que muestra varios rasgos de "su tipo" que le parece atractiva(Hasta el punto de haberse dejado ir tras agotar sus barreras mentales el agotamiento y haber tratado de echarle un vistazo guiado por las hormonas, ahora vampíricas y mas fuertes de lo acostumbrado tras haber contenido impulsos similares durante casi dos años con un harén no oficial de chicas hermosas y muy atractivas a su alrededor locas por él), pero no es algo tan avanzado como para notar un romance, menos aun tras el alejarse de su harén y ser apartado por Moka.<p>

Miu: Es una joven criada por su abuelo(Bastante estrafalario a veces, admitidlo) que desde joven viajó por el mundo con él, sin establecerse hasta hace un par de años, por lo que nunca tuvo una amistad o contacto duraderos, así que es lógico que ahora que puede se aferré a lo que tiene como pueda. Además de estar finalmente en un entorno fijo, al fin puede dejarse ir un poco, por lo que su gusto por los chicos empieza a patear, y de golpe, Tsukune, alguien atractivo para las mujeres, amable, de buen carácter y gran voluntad empieza a juntarse a menudo con ella y viven juntos. Por ello, su atracción por el es algo mas fuerte que a la inversa, y como humana asentándose a una comunidad fija, se siente algo territorial cuando alguna trata de hacer avances hacia él, pese a que no lo ama(Aun).

–

–

–

"El amor es pura Química. Pero sea cual sea su origen, independientemente de cual sea, somos libres de darle significado."

–

–

–

-Entonces, terminaste todo y no hay nada pendiente para ti?-Preguntó Izumi, de jardinería, a Tsukune, regando las plantas del exterior.

-Si.-Contestó este sonriendo con calma, tomando su cartera y colgándosela. Había pasado también a hacer un par de ayudas en Jardinería, pero por hoy ya había terminado.- Hoy parece que ya lo libré todo. Incluso Nijima parece haberse calmado un poco, quizás por la falta de bandalos.

-Entonces, te gustaría...-Comenzó ella algo roja.

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Miu aterrizó en una rama del árbol cercano, saliendo de un salto del gimnasio.

-TSUKUNE... Ya terminé.-Interrumpió la rubia sin saberlo, cortando la frase de la morena.

Cuando Tsukune asintió con la cabeza, dando un salto mortal, Miu descendió de la rama, cayendo en pie.

-Siempre os veo ir juntos.-Comentó Izumi.-Vivís cerca?

-Ah, no, en realidad vivimos juntos.-Respondió inocentemente Miu.

Y entonces, la mierda empezó a prepararse para golpear el ventilador.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE...?-Exclamó en Shock la estudiante.- YA ME LO TEMIA PERO EN VERDAD...

-Miu, por favor, no digas las cosas de forma que se malinterpreten tan fácilmente.-Negó Tsukune con la cabeza.

-Ahora que lo pienso... Miu-san dijo algo así una vez... tras natación...-Musitó para si Izumi.

-Oi, que no es nada como eso.-Dijo Tsukune.

Pero era inútil, ella ya estaba hundida en las conclusiones y ya no escuchaba, así que tras asegurarse de que no le pasaría nada, Miu y Tsukune se fueron.

Sin notar que una figura mas, para ser específicos la envidiosa de Miu y ex-As del club de gimnasia, les había observado.

(Mas tarde, esa noche, en el dojo tras el entrenamiento)

Mientras Ma Kensei y Tsukune, que una vez terminado su entrenamiento se fueron a las termas a bañarse, volvían al edificio principal.

-AH. Se... Sensei?-Preguntó Miu.- El domingo? Ah eh... supongo... Veré, eh...

Y entonces aparentemente le colgaron tras fijar una fecha sin darle a Miu tiempo a refutar.

-Miu-san? Que pasa?-Preguntó Tsukune.

-Es terrible... Los profesores dijeron que harían una visita a los padres este domingo.

-Y que tiene eso de... Ah...-Comentó el vampiro mirando a su alrededor.- Aquí. Ya veo.

Era un caos al ver a Ma huyendo de los golpes de Shigure tras sacar una foto bajo su falda y a Apachai huyendo con comida robada de Sakaki.

Poco después, tras una llamada de atención, todos los maestros del Ryozampaku estaban firmes militarmente frente a la rubia.

-La discusión del plan de visitas comienza ahora.-Afirmó ella firmemente, con una autoridad inusual en ella.-Prestad atención.

-Solo un par de maestros de improviso, eh?-Cuestionó Sakaki, haciendo tronar sus nudillos.-Tranquila, los recibiré adecuadamente.

-NO SE TE OCURRA. ME EXPULSARIAN.

-Hmmm normalmente diría que seria buena idea ocultar que vivo aquí.-Comentó Tsukune.-Pero en retrospectiva, el historial de Miu-san está limpio, y sus notas son buenas. Lo mas probable es que vengan por ello, así que ocultarme carece de punto alguno.

-Si... Y no podemos ocultarlos... porque no tengo padres...-Suspiró Miu. Antes de confesar.-El abuelo está ahora en un viaje al oeste, y ya que quería una familia, escribí en los documentos los nombres de mis padres.

-Ya veo... Eso podría ser un problema.-Convino Tsukune.

-Por lo tanto... TU, AKISAME, HARAS EL PAPEL DE MI PADRE.-Señaló Miu., pero fue refutada inmediatamente.

-Imposible.- Negó el.- Mañana tengo algo urgente que hacer.

-AHHH... ENTONCES QUE HACEMOS?

-Etto... Miu-san, creo que yo podría hablar y acabar con el problema.-Propuso Tsukune.

-Como?

-Miu-san, siendo aun humano engañé durante un año a una escuela entera de monstruos diseñados para notarme, e incluso cuando tenían pruebas logré superarlo y sobrevivir dos años mientras dejaba de ser humano.-Señaló el vampiro.- Solo dime que pusiste en las fichas e idearé una excusa que permita la explicación. Además, si surge un problema puedo contactar para que un ilusionista cambie sus memorias o algo.

-Ah... Buena idea.

En resumen, en una muestra de inocencia infantil, la rubia confesó que escribió que su madre era diseñadora y su padre piloto.

-Entonces la excusa es realmente fácil.

(Al dia siguiente)

-HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA?-Preguntó un profesor sin pelo, gritando en las grandes puertas, acompañado de una profesora mas joven.-SOY YASUNAGA-SENSEI, DE LA SECUNDARIA KOURYOU.

La profesora acompañante solo pudo musitar "Whah, la puerta es enorme", antes de que esta comenzara a abrirse, chirriando el paso de la madera.

Cuando se abrió del todo, vieron al chico del cual les avisaron, Aono Tsukune, abriendo la claramente pesada puerta, cosa que obviamente no era tarea fácil.

-Aono? Que haces aquí?-Preguntó el profesor.

-Sensei, estoy bastante seguro de que el informe domiciliario a dirección me marca como un residente de la propiedad.-Señaló neutral-mente el estudiante.

Yasunaga sospechaba, pero se mantuvo lo mas neutro posible. Sabia que el chico desconfiaba un poco de los profesores fuera del ámbito de clases, y viendo lo que le oyó decir a otros alumnos de profesores de su vieja escuela no era de extrañar.

-Me imagino que empezó todo esto. Por favor, pasen mientras Miu-san les prepara un té.

-Ano... Aono-kun.-Llamó la profesora.-No veníamos a hablar con los padres de Furinji?

-Me temo mucho que no están disponibles, sensei.

-Hmp. Eso es inaceptable.-Gruñó Yasunaga.

Solo para helarse firme frente a la fría e irónica mirada del joven. El profesor sabia que estaba a punto de ser puesto en evidencia.

-Es así? Bueno entonces, Yasunaga-sensei, diga-me...-Comenzó, rezumando ironía, en una frecuencia y tono acordes a la situación, marcando al profesor como el culpable.- Tiene usted un puesto o un nivel de autoridad mas importante o elevado que un simple profesor de instituto?

-Ah... No, yo...

-Aun y así, asumo que ha leído la ficha familiar de Miu-san.-Cortó Tsukune, sin dar pausa, ganando un asentimiento.- Bueno entonces, sensei, ilustre a este alumno ignorante: Como exactamente una EXIGENCIA de un mero profesor, con solo 10 horas de antelación para tratar de contactar y preparar la reunión, tiene importancia y prioridad suficiente como para influir en horarios planificados con meses de antelación y calculo milimétrico de trafico aéreo para desplazarse aquí, interrumpir horarios similares en el padre de Miu-san en su trabajo, desestabilizar semanas de preparación y reuniones de su madre, e imponer condiciones en dos personas que trabajan casi siempre en el extranjero?

-Yo... eh... supongo que quizás fue apresurado...

-Supongo que califica como tal.-Asintió Tsukune.-También es una mala elección de tiempo, por cierto. Debido a lo mencionado, cree realmente que paran mucho en un hogar mientras trabajan por su hija?

-Ah...

-Sepa esto por adelantado sensei.-Dijo mas calmado el vampiro, viendo que las bases se habían hundido, y el haber derribado las defensas argumentales del profesor lo harían mas propenso a escucharle.-Este no es el hogar de los padres de Miu-san realmente. Ha vivido durante años con su abuelo, quien por desgracia tubo que atender algo y no se encuentra aquí, pese a que mandamos el mensaje.

-Ah... Ah? Bueno, supongo que solo le realizaremos a ella las preguntas rutinarias.-Dijo recuperando la fachada firme.-Puedo hacerte a ti una pregunta primero, Aono? Antes de ir con el programa?

-Claro, adelante.-Dijo el ya con su carácter amable habitual. Ya había marcado los limites a no forzar, así que no había porque mantener el arma desenvainada por así decirlo.

-El origen de que eligiéramos venir tan pronto en vez de esperar unos meses fue por un rumor. Se nos dijo que tu y Miu vivís juntos y veo que es cierto.

-Y vienen a poner remedio a una "Acción inmoral que manchase la reputación de la escuela"?-Dijo el vampiro con sarcasmo, señalando un nuevo limite.- Honestamente, sensei, no veo cual es el punto. Donde viva o lo que haga fuera del campus no es asunto de la escuela mientras no me involucre en un crimen grave.

-Pero es inapropiado. Honestamente, un hombre y una mujer jóvenes no deberían...

-De nuevo no es asunto de la escuela. Este es el siglo 21 sensei, y ese modelo perdió significado hace casi 50 años.-Señaló el.-La vida personal de otros no es asunto de la escuela. Además, estoy seguro que es mucho mas inapropiado el dejar libres a gamberros, bandalos y criminales sueltos por la escuela y no tratar de detenerles como figuras de autoridad. Debo de saberlo, les detengo yo.

Los dos profesores, si, la profesora también, pues pese a realmente no ser capaz de mucho tampoco lo intentó, miraron al suelo culpables.

Tsukune sonrió internamente. Desmontó del todo los argumentos. Había ganado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no necesitó Yoki o pelear.

-Si les hace sentir mejor no es nada como eso.-Calmó de nuevo el ambiente.-Soy de no involucrarme de esa manera sin sentimientos profundos. Miren, poco antes de venir tuve un encontronazo sentimental, y, aun sonando típico, "me rompieron el corazón", así que pasaré una temporada. No hay nada similar entre Miu-san y yo.

-Ano... no pareces enfadado mucho por ello, o incluso... haber cambiado tu corazón.-Dijo la profesora, mas perceptiva a estos temas.

-No. Sigo atado a ella supongo.-Sonrió.-Comprendo sus argumentos, si bien no las razones o métodos.-Dijo el. Eso se traducía como un "veo puntos validos, pero no justifican los actos".-Pero como dije, no es nada así con Miu-san. Solo somos amigos.

-Ya veo.-Asintió el profesor, ajustándose las gafas.- Pero por que vives aquí entonces?

Tsukune, en vez de mirar fría y secamente, le miró con clara sorpresa y desconcierto, confundiendo a los dos docentes.

-Creí que ya lo sabia, sensei. No ve la instalación? Esto es un dojo.

-Dojo?

-Si, no ha oído ya que me instruía en artes marciales? El abuelo de Miu-san, Furinji Hayato es alguien muy conocido en este mundillo. Vine a aprender de el y unos grandes maestros amigos suyos, y cuando vieron conveniente ofrecerme mejor aprendizaje viviendo aquí acepté.-Explicó el vampiro. Verdad a medias, decía verdad con el que demonios hacia ahí, al menos en parte, para distraerles de la mentira sobre los padres de Miu.

Entre su experiencia con los rumores y enrevesadas cubiertas e historias en el yokai gakuen y su nueva mente vampírica mas fluida eso resultó mas fácil de lo que esperaba.

-Ah. Senseis.-Saludó Miu, abriendo la puerta, tras el tiempo que Tsukune le dijo que esperara tras la llamada a la puerta principal, permitiéndoles el paso al salón de la casa.-Lo lamento por mis padres, pero...

-No, no te apures. Tsukune nos ha sacado de posibles fallos y nos lo ha contado.-Restó importancia el profesor.-En su lugar solo hablaremos contigo y acordaríamos una fecha de charla con tu abuelo.

Tras unos minutos de charla, la nueva fecha se mostró innecesaria. Resultó que lo urgente que Akisame tenia por hacer era un viaje apresurado para encontrar al anciano, que pudo tener la conversación con los profesores, aclarando cualquier rastro de problema.

También se reveló que Akisame era también muy conocido fuera del yiujitsu.

-U... Usted es... El legendario artesano, caligrafo, pintor, arcillero, escultor...-Numeró con clara admiración el profesor de escuela.-El artesano cantado por haber dominado todo arte, Koetsuji Akisame.

"De alguna forma no me sorprende." Pensó Tsukune viendo la escena. Cualquier posible remanente de problema de la escuela con su vivienda se desvaneció en cuanto Akisame dijo ser uno de sus maestros. El profesor interpretó que mientras cultivaban su cuerpo el cultivaba la cultura de Tsukune, así que en vez de molestarse, recomendó que Tsukune continuara hasta ahora.

En vista de que se asentaron las cosas, el resto del dojo salió a la luz, por lo que Miu ando algo ocupada evitando que algunos se desmadraran, pero la tarde terminó de forma pacifica al final.

-Bueno, bien está lo que bien acaba.-Sonrió el vampiro.-Todo normal.

-Ano... Tsukune-san. Es normal que un murciélago vuele al atardecer cargando un papel?-Preguntó Miu, con algo de sarcasmo, señalando no muy lejos.

Tsukune miró, y pudo ver a dicho animal, muy similar a la mascota de Kokoa, cargando lo que parecía una carta.

-Bueno... He visto cosas mas raras, lo admito.-Comentó, colocando la mano, interpretando que seria un mensaje para él, siendo un familiar vampírico y siendo él el único vampiro en la zona.

Una vez entregada la carta, el quiróptero se colgó cabeza abajo de un árbol, mientras Tsukune leía la carta.

Los demás miraban por encima del hombro, pero solo veían garabatos extraños, ya que por suerte, estaba mágicamente cifrada, como su libro, de forma que solo un vampiro(O quizás un dhampir) podría leerla.

"_Tsukune-kun:_

_Imagino que habrás notado, pese a tu cambio de estatus descomunal, tener una vida moderadamente tranquila. Pero me temo que eso va a pararse, al menos un par de días en breve._

_El hecho de saberse tu existencia, pero no tu identidad ni tu opinión, ha alterado bastante a la comunidad vampírica._

_Por ello, lo lamento si me tomé demasiada libertad, pero no me quedó mas remedio que resumir un poco tu opinión y convocar en tu nombre un 'Encuentro de la Noche'._

_Si recuerdas las lecciones que te dimos Gyokuro y yo, ya sabrás que es, la reunión de la elite de la elite vampírica._

_También he hecho conocido que prefieres el subterfugio y el anonimato por el momento, por lo que envío en el sello al final de la carta una capa encapuchada especial, que ocultará tu cara, no importa cuanta luz haya, y no podrán reconocer tu voz(Pese a que deberás liberar tu poder máximo, por lo que esta se distorsionará de todos modos)._

_Esto significa que toda la familia real anfitriona, los Shuzen, estarán presentes, lamento profundamente si es muy pronto para ver a Moka de nuevo, pero de lo contrario, siendo yo y Gyokuro las únicas sabiendo de ti, el caos podría estallar en tensión entre países._

_Tu pueblo necesita que lo apacigües._

_Será en la mansión Shuzen en la próxima luna llena exacta, por alguna razón, los demás nosferatu parecían libres y ansiosos de reunirse, por lo que fue inesperadamente pronto. Enviaremos una limusina a recogerte a la entrada dimensional sur de la ciudad a las 20:00 de ese día. Por favor, esta-te presente._

_Espero que tu entrenamiento vaya bien._

_Atentamente:_

_Akasha Bloodriver._

_P.S: Por favor, trata de no ser muy duro con Moka. Hablé con ella, y sus razones eran validas. Equivocadas en cuanto a actuación y motivación, pero la base principal era valida. Y se ha castigado bastante. No puedo decirte que hacer, como ya sabes, pero te lo pido humildemente."_

-Ya veo...-Murmuró.

-Ano... Que es, Tsukune-san?-Preguntó Miu.

-No mucho. Solo que hay un encuentro de vampiros en unas semanas al que he de asistir.

Unos minutos después, el murciélago cargaba con la respuesta, que dictaba así.

"_Akasha:_

_Sabia que esto no podía durar siempre, así que supongo que es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro como para experimentarlo e ir haciéndome a la idea. Estaré a la hora y lugar indicado. Me aseguraré de llevar el traje que me disteis también(Aun me cuesta creer que hay 'Ropa Estándar de Vampiro' para las ocasiones formales. De alguna forma conjunta con la capa)._

_Respecto a Moka, no te preocupes, podré manejarlo. En el peor de los casos, al no conocerme nadie, puedo alegar que me recuerda a alguien y solucionado. De todas formas no la culpo. Resentir un poco quizás, pero no debería haber problema, y ya lo solucionaremos llegado el momento, puedo imaginar sus 'validas no tan validas razones', así que comprendo su razonamiento(Aunque su método es ilógico)._

_Como tema a parte. Maldita seas Akasha._

_Tu lo sabias, cierto? Sabias que acabaría en donde estoy ahora bajo esta tutela, por eso lo sugeriste, no? Por eso te reías, sabias que seria un nuevo circulo de infierno._

_Punto a tu favor, pero un día te devolveré esta broma, aun si tardo 300 años o mas._

_Atentamente:_

_Aono Tsukune."_

El murciélago también cargaba una pequeña gota de sudor en la sien al estilo anime.

Pobre idiota. Mientras el vampiro escribía la nota, el familiar mensajero de la familia Shuzen había mirado alrededor, y había visto las maquinas de tortur... Emmm... entrenamiento que le esperaban.

Pobre chaval.

(Una semana después, en un descampado alejado de la ciudad)

-DERYAAAA...

-OAAAAA...

Golpes, gritos y gruñidos resonaban por la zona, por una panda de jóvenes luchando en lo que solo podía ser definido como una "Battle Royal". Sin embargo los golpes eran estruendosos, y el terreno tenia grietas y daños, así como el aire parecía mas turbio.

Debido al yoki rezumando de los luchadores, que no eran humanos, y varias de sus formas lo demostraban.

Dichos seres peleaban ante la vista, no necesariamente muy atenta, de un grupo bastante mas reducido de personas, que miraban impasibles o aburridos, de vez en cuando comentando entre ellos.

-Valkyria, hoy termina tu castigo.-Anunció el líder, vestido en traje formal blanco, con gafas y pelo purpura. Odín, líder de Ragnarok.- Aun si tu compañía fue aniquilada, me trajo una buena noticia en el proceso, no puedo ser muy severo siendo así.

-Hai. Gracias señor.-Dijo Kisara, conteniendo su molestia bajo una fachada impasible.

-Como sea, después de todo, Sieg también ha caído.-Gruñó Loki.-Esa alianza y Aono Tsukune se están fortaleciendo demasiado.

Sonriendo, con una sonrisa que mostraba un hambriento entusiasmo, Odín se miró la palma, que contenía un pin del Ying y el Yang.

-Si... Pero eso es bueno.-Dijo tanto para Loki como para si mismo.-El momento llegará. La hora nostálgica se acerca.

FWOOOWW...

POOOM...

Miraron mas detenidamente ahora, tras sentir un notorio estallido de yoki, así como varios sonidos violentos. La batalla había terminado en cuanto el aparente ganador, un troll de roca, manifestó su verdadera forma. Había sido el único en no hacerlo por el momento, y en un golpe final, se había liberado con todas.

-Heee... Es bastante débil en comparación con nosotros, pero tiene potencial.-Musitó la otra mujer presente, de piel oscura y ojos dorados.-Algo de entrenamiento adecuado y podría estar a la altura, aun a mínimos.

-GRAAA... No hay duda de que soy el ganador.-Anunció haciendo crujir sus huesos, destensando-se.- Entonces, soy uno de los puños, Primer Puño-san? Que numero seré? Creo que podría reemplazar a Hermit.

Odín, por su parte, solo miró en silencio alzando la ceja.

-Que estupidez. Conoce tu lugar, idiota.-Dijo una voz a espaldas del troll.

-QUE HAS DICHO, BASTARDO?

El troll se giró, hecho una furia, cargando un puñetazo con fuerza suficiente, y un refuerzo básico de yoki, como para derrumbar una casa pequeña gracias a su tamaño y el de su puño transportando tal fuerza.

Sin embargo, tal fuerza fue parcialmente negada, y su mano rota por un simple golpe contrapuesto al suyo, mientras que un giro de muñeca del puño diminuto(A su vista) de su enemigo le retorcía el brazo y el cuerpo, girándolo antes de golpear con el dorso del puño su cara y mandándolo como un cañonazo a derrumbar el muro que había a 7 metros de allí como si el enorme troll no fuera nada.

Bien, bien.-Sonrió Odín, colocando bien sus gafas.- Bienvenido de vuelta, sexto puño, Hermit.

-He oído que ha habido enfrentamientos con mi presa, Odín.-Dijo como único saludo el Alter Ego de Tanimoto Natsu.- Creí haberlo reclamado: No le pongáis un dedo encima, es mi presa.

-Mas como que él se ha enfrentado a nosotros.-Gruñó Loki.- Has hecho un entrenamiento especial en secreto de mi, el estratega? Entiendo que la bronca con él terminó en empate. No te necesitamos, tengo un plan para tratarle, y no estas incluido.

Hermit simplemente lo miró con indiferencia.

-Hablas demasiado Loki.-Espetó friamente sin respeto alguno.- No me interesas, no tomo ordenes de ti.

-QUE?

-Basta.-Gruñó Odín, emitiendo brevemente un gran yoki oscuro aterrador, silenciándoles.- Hermit, tienes mi permiso, pero la derrota será tratada, está claro?

Hermit solo asintió, antes de girarse e irse.

(Dos días después, en un centro comercial.)

Como? COMO SE HABIA METIDO AONO TSUKUNE EN ESE INFIERNO?

Ah, si. Compró el silencio de su actual acompañante accediendo a ir con ella de compras.

Shuzen Kahlua.

Uno pensaría que quizás tendría una limitación, por falta de presupuesto o algo.

Pero no era el caso, porque era una de las 4 hijas del rey vampiro de japón, y tenia una maldita tarjeta libre(Es decir, sin restricción alguna).

Llevaba ya ahí 5 horas con ella, en una tienda de ropa.

Honestamente? Siempre que vio a Kahlua, Tsukune siempre se la topaba con su vestido típico de blanco, sus botas de muslo de tacón y guantes a juego con el vestido y su tiara.

Así que, personalmente, me parece lógico que el vampiro se preguntara que demonios pensaba hacer la vampira bronceada con los modelitos escasos y provocativos que se probaba y compraba.

En serio, había una clara diferencia entre exponer lo justo de carne y tapar solo lo justo.

Y Tsukune agradecía a los cielos por su gran auto-control y su regeneración y reflejos para taparse la nariz, porque si no, al acompañarla a la sección de trajes de baño(Aun se preguntaba por que querría eso si no podía bañarse en la playa a menos que tenga piscina con hierbas en el castillo) o a la de lencería(creéis que la ropa de cuero o la ropa de encaje negra son eróticas? No tenéis ni la mas remota idea de lo que el blanco puede hacer con el diseño adecuado) momentos en los que bien podría estar acompañando a Ruby, solo que Kahlua parecía hacer esas cosas por mero accidente o impulso mas que a propósito, bien podría haberse desangrado de una hemorragia nasal.

Y si creéis que Kahlua no cogería también ropa interior de encaje negro... bueno... el tanga extremadamente fino negro tapando a penas lo esencial que acababa de colocar en una bolsa y entregar a Tsukune(Que daba gracias a su fuerza por toda la carga) os diría lo contrario.

-Ha sido muy divertido.-Dijo alegremente la vampira aparentemente siempre feliz.-Y ha sido bueno tener otra opinión.

-No es que haya logrado decir mucho.

-Tus balbuceos incoherentes y tu cara roja en extremo son bastante respuesta.-Dijo ella simplemente, dejando en silencio a Tsukune.

-Eres mucho mas complicada y profunda de lo que dejas ver, eh?-Preguntó el cuando recuperó sus pensamientos.

-Si... Soy una vergonzosa anomalía supongo.-Dijo ella tristemente.- Soy una vampira de clase S... Pero no me gusta luchar. Si, me gusta mi poder, me gusta ponerlo a prueba... Pero odio luchar, detesto hacer daño a otros.-Dijo con una expresión triste en extremo. No la que ponía cuando iba a llorar para escudarse y expiar-se. Esta era una cara que mostraba todo su dolor por lo ya hecho en vez de lo que iba a hacer.-Y por desgracia luchar, dañar y matar es todo lo que he hecho desde mi adolescencia. Sabes por que siempre visto claro pese a que el negro es atractivo? Para poder ver claramente y disfrutar cuando no estoy bañada en sangre de una víctima.

Tsukune no quería lo que estaba viendo. Esa no era una triste expresión como a punto de empezar a matar, era una expresión que se mostraba emocionalmente destrozada.

-Kahlua... todo fue debido a la guerra de Alucard. Ya está muerto, ya no tienes por que matar.

-No importa Tsukune... Sigo siendo una asesina genocida, asesiné a cientos, miles sin titubear. Toda mi vida giró en torno al asesinato.-Dijo, con lágrimas empezando a caer.- Soy un monstruo Tsukune, en el horrible estereotipo que tienen los humanos. Como me veo no soy distinta a un ghoul. Si, ya no estoy obligada, pero... cuanto durara? Alucard está muerto, pero hay un nuevo Dios.

La vampira temblaba, expresando y sacando todas sus inseguridades, mientras Tsukune, aun si ella no lo sabia siendo dicho Dios, la escuchaba, sin estar dispuesto a dejarla así.

"Todo empezó con un comentario respecto a ser compleja, pero... supongo que dio en el botón justo para sacar todo lo que ha embotellado estos años."

-Yo morí en la batalla, Tsukune. Moka me trajo de vuelta, quería a su hermana con ella. Pero apenas sabemos del nuevo Dios. Y si un día se vuelve como Alucard y tengo que empezar de nuevo? No quiero ser un monstruo.

Tsukune ya había tenido suficiente. Dejó en el suelo las bolsas y cajas, y abrazó a la vampira.

-Kahlua, deja de decir estupideces. Tu no eres ningún monstruo.

-Si. Si lo soy, Tsukune.

-No, no lo eres. Un monstruo no habría intentado la solución pacifica a cada oportunidad como tu, Kahlua. Un monstruo no habría llorado a cada víctima, ni habría creado un escudo mental para apartar el dolor, lo habría disfrutado. Y un monstruo no habría buscado redención ni temería o lloraría afligida ahora.-Expresó el, limpiándole las lágrimas con cuidado separándose de ella, inconsciente(como no) de la impresión que ello podría dar.- Que eres como un ghoul? Eres similar en el hecho de que ni un ghoul ni tu tuvisteis elección. Pero tu eres muy distinta, no eres un monstruo o una bestia. Eres Shuzen Kahlua, una gran persona que ha cuidado a su mejor manera a sus hermanas y se hundió para protegerlas. No creo que tus víctimas te culpen, y si lo hacen es que se niegan a ver toda la verdad.

-Si alguna aun pudiera hablar no diría lo mismo...-Musitó ella, pese a que empezaba a sonreír limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No? Y que soy yo entonces? Soy de tus víctimas, pero sigo vivo y disto mucho de odiarte o culparte, Kahlua.-Señaló el lo olvidado, sorprendiéndola.- Me gustas, Kahlua, eres una buena chica, así que va siendo hora de que mejores un poco tu opinión de ti misma.

Las lágrimas, aunque unas muy distintas, empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

-Pero y si el Dios...-Tartamudeó ella.-Aun si piensa similar a Akasha... y si cambia y...?

-Puedo errar, pero juraría que los dioses están para tener fe en ellos, no? No quieres pelear mas? No quieres matar? Reza-le cuando te oiga y pídele que no te obligue y que te excuse, tiene toda una raza a su disposición, no necesita a una mas para pelear. Eres buena, firme y fuerte aun si no lo ves. Al menos puedes hacer oír tu voz. Y yo estaré de tu lado sin duda.

Y de nuevo las palabras asesinas. Tsukune acababa de derribar todas las barreras de inseguridad de Kahlua y había forzado ante sus ojos sus cualidades, a la vez que dejaba en claro que tenia gran opinión de ella y que no dejaría su lado ante los problemas.

Combinado con lo que la segunda hija Shuzen ya sabia de el, bueno...

Sabemos el resultado, no?

Exacto. Kahlua, pese a que su tono de piel lo ocultaba bien, se sonrojó en los brazos del joven shinso ante ella(No es que ella supiera que era un shinso)

Entonces solo bajó la vista, limpiándose sonriendo el resto de lágrimas y dijo:

-Gracias, Tsukune.

-No fue nada.

-Si, si lo fue. Solo con un intercambio breve me has quitado un tormento que ha durado años.-Negó ella.-Realmente eres algo.

-Solo hice lo que creí correcto. Personalmente creo que es imposible pasar por nuestra historia enrevesada sin algo de aprecio o respeto el uno por el otro surgiendo, así que ni loco te iba a dejar así.-Entonces, miró por la ventana y se apartó de ella para tomar de nuevo su carga.-Ven, hay algo que no creo que te pares a ver a menudo pero que creo que deberías pararte a mirar, al menos una vez.

Desconcertada, la vampira asintió mientras lo seguía. Salieron y subieron por las escaleras, llegando a la puerta del patio de la azotea. Era como una pequeña plaza, con bancos, macetas o hendimientos con tierra y plantas en ellos, maquinas de comida y bebida... Lo típico.

Era de noche, y debido a eso, Kahlua pudo ver a que se refería Tsukune.

El centro comercial era muy alto, por lo que se veía buena parte de toda la zona. Recorridos de luz y vida, como venas brillando recorriendo un cuerpo gigante que era la ciudad, extendiendo su vitalidad, reflejándose en el agua de los ríos.

Pantallas de los edificios publicitarios mostraban diversas musicas, que resonaban como latidos, todo en contraste, como contenido hasta cierta altura, donde comenzaban la oscuridad y el silencio naturales del cielo, solo ocupado por ríos de estrellas.

Había llovido recientemente mucho, por lo que el cielo se había limpiado de polución, quedando claro mostrando ríos de estrellas y constelaciones, mientras la luna creciente parecía indicar que el cielo nocturno sonreía a los dos vampiros observando.

Puede que con estas palabras parezca algo común exagerado, pero no era solo ello lo que Tsukune le mostraba a Kahlua.

-Es... hermoso...

Era vida.

Kahlua despreciaba la muerte. Ella era inmortal. Condenada a ver como cualquier conexión no inmortal moriría ante ella sin cambiar, condenada a ver como inmortales se mataban.

Y eso solo si no participaba. Pero debió hacerlo.

Y fue obligada a repartir muerte. Su vida era muerte.

Pero las cosas cambiaban, y el shinso le mostró el cambio.

Todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de vida.

-Muchos han caído, pero eso no fue tu culpa. Pero aun y así, lo mejor seria esto: Vive.-Dijo el, adivinando la epifanía de Kahlua.-Si te aflige quienes cayeron, vive por ellos, baña-te en esta vida y disfruta-la. Aun si las vidas a tu alrededor son efímeras, son igual de valiosas, y aun acabando, hasta entonces será algo que atesores por siglos. Somos inmortales. Así que lo mejor es que vivamos como si fuéramos a morir en breve, para que cada día valga la pena. Llena-te de vida para compensar la muerte, y mata, esta vez por voluntad propia, tu tristeza con alegría por toda tu vida.

Ella solo pudo mirar el paisaje, y sonreír mientras todo resto de peso se desvanecía de un plumazo de su corazón. Se sentía libre mientras sus ojos se aguaban, pero su expresión de felicidad al ver un futuro brillante le impedía sacar lágrima alguna.

-Puedo comprender ahora del todo a Akua y Moka.-Musitó para si.

-Hm? Que dices?-Preguntó el, sin haberla oído bien.

-Nada importante.-Negó ella, antes de besar la mejilla del chico, tal y como Akua hizo en la previa cita con el mismo.-El transporte estará en breve, aun si me gustaría que nos quedásemos, he de volver al castillo.

-Cierto... Ah, toma. Es una tradición, el regalo en la cita, no?

Tsukune sacó de su bolsillo una cajita, no muy grande, de color negro.

Con cuidado, Kahlua la tomó, y la abrió, mirando con asombro el interior.

Era un clip de pelo enjoyado, la forma tribal de un murciélago blanco, con un corazón rojo como de rubíes en el centro, y el metal parecía...platino?

De donde había sacado Tsukune el dinero para ello? Bueno, le dejaría ese misterio por ahora, pero había uno que debía saber:

-Cuando...

-En el largo intervalo entre el traje de baño de correas y la exhibición de corsé y lencería excesivamente ceñidas.-Señaló el, sonrojándose ambos.-Lo vi de paso y aproveché el tiempo al estar cerca.

La vampira tapó la caja de nuevo, sonriendo, y besó de nuevo la misma mejilla de Tsukune.

-Gracias.-Le dijo.-Me aseguraré de estrenarlo en el "Encuentro".

-Seguro que lo harás deslumbrar.-Sonrió el.

Posteriormente, la acompañó hasta la limusina que la llevó al castillo, donde, los criados y su madre vieron como la vampira bailaba feliz por los pasillos con una sonrisa que parecía irradiar luz propia, por una vez sin ser una mascara, y solo su hermana comprendió la situación y sonrió. Sonrisa que fue devuelta por su hermana.

Por que preocuparse después de todo? Por que no ser felices?

Las buenas hermanas lo compartían todo al fin y al cabo.

(Un par de días mas tarde, en otra zona comercial de la ciudad)

Era un día libre como cualquier otro. Excepto por el hecho de que era libre solo académicamente siendo fechas en las cuales los alumnos pasaban trabajando sobre proyectos encargados o individuales.

Eso incluía también los internados.

Tales como el Yokai Gakuen, academia en la cual encargaban a ciertos alumnos hacer trabajo de campo respecto a la integración humana y similitudes respecto a los no humanos. Claro que esta época era mera exploración del terreno, sin embargo, aun había alumnos yokai y ayashi en el mundo humano, mas que normalmente.

Y un cierto club estaba en la ciudad.

Si, cumplían su deber asignado y observaban el terreno para, llegado el momento, elegir el ámbito del proyecto y como proceder.

Pero esa era una razón secundaria. En realidad vinieron a la ciudad para encontrar al que casi todas en el grupo amaban.

Aono Tsukune.

Como tal, siendo una ciudad tan enorme decidieron dividirse, buscando cada una en cada zona. Era la ciudad marcada en la ficha laboral de Gin en su nuevo empleo como subordinado de Mikogami Tenmei.

-Moooou... Lo dije cuando conocimos a Ruby y lo repito: Por que las ciudades humanas son tan grandes, desu?-Se quejó una niña.

La niña parecía vestir una mezcla de un traje de uniforme personalizado de colegiala y traje de cosplay de bruja infantil, pese a entrar en su adolescencia, mostrando unos aparentes 13 años.

Pese a su edad y apariencia, estudiaba bachillerato. Su nombre era Sendou Yukari, la bruja genio.

Y su objetivo en la vida era convertirse en la amante de Tsukune y también de Moka y montar un trio con ellos.

Claro que ahora estaba esforzándose en un trabajo mas simple. Encontrar al mencionado, Aono Tsukune.

Claro que también tenia otras cosas en mente. Normalmente el grupo tendría al menos dos semanas ininterrumpidas en el mundo humano para asentar bases, decidir el trabajo, investigar refugio y acondicionamiento... básicamente planificar para mantener de forma independiente una larga estada entre los humanos sin supervisión. Sin embargo, debido a que todo el grupo debía estar, solo tenían una semana, debido a que Moka tenia algo que atender.

_Flashback:_

_-Entonces, decidido.-Aclaró Moka, tras leer los documentos de la ficha laboral reciente de Gin(Obtenida gracias a Ruby).- En unos días llegaremos a la zona de la ciudad humana. No está especificado, pero es el único lugar humano al que fue Gin-sempai, así que definitivamente Tsukune está ahí._

_-Entonces tendremos dos semanas para peinar la ciudad en su búsqueda? YAHOO... Eso será largo, pero fácil.-Se alegró Kurumu._

_-Aiya...Las cosas podrían no ser tan simples, Succubus-san.-Dijo una voz familiar._

_Asustadas y en guardia, se giraron hacia la puerta, solo para ver a una chica pálida vestida de negro como la noche y como su pelo de color de cuervo la atravesaba como si una de las dos, la chica o la puerta, no existiera._

_La hermana mayor de Moka, Shuzen Akua._

_-Akua nee-san?-Preguntó Kokoa desconcertada._

_-Nee-san?-Preguntó Moka igualmente desconcertada.- Que quieres decir? Y que haces aquí?_

_-Ambas respuestas están interconectadas, Moka-chan.-Sonrió ella, disipando la tensión. Estaba demasiado alegre como para considerar una lucha, como si nada pudiera alterarla. Definitivamente estaba en ese extremo por estar con su hermanita favorita, pero algo la había hecho subir tanto a las nubes como para que ese fuese su ultimo impulso.-Básicamente estoy aquí de mensajero para ti, y tu también Kokoa-chan, de parte de padre, Akasha-san y Gyokuro-san._

_-Y que es tan importante que acorta nuestra búsqueda de Tsukune?-Preguntó directa al punto Mizore. No estaba cómoda con Akua, pero ya había superado la mayor parte del problema, era neutral a ella, así que no tenia nada ofuscándola, salvo su ansiedad por encontrar a su amado._

_-Seguramente mis hermanitas os lo contaron ya, pero tras la muerte de Alucard, surgió un nuevo heredero, el nuevo "Dios de los vampiros".-Señaló ella, algo mas seria, ganándose una serie de asentimientos.-Permanece en el anonimato por elección propia, pero aun se ha de mostrar en persona, y lo hará a la sociedad en breve aquí en japón. Como tal, nuestra familia es la anfitriona de un "Encuentro de la Noche"._

_-ENCUENTRO DE LA NOCHE?-Preguntaron a la vez Moka, Kokoa y Yukari._

_-Ano... Que es eso?-Preguntó Kurumu._

_-El tipo de reunión mas importante entre los vampiros.-Explicó Kokoa.-Una fiesta de alta sociedad vampírica, donde asisten todas las familias reales de los vampiros y la corte del país anfitrión de la reunión, tiempo perfecto para alianzas y maniobras políticas e intercambios de poder._

_-Así es. Y el Dios ha decidido dar a conocer su poder y opinión, y los nosferatu han acordado la próxima luna llena. Moka-chan, Kokoa-chan, debéis llegar con tres días de antelación para vuestros preparativos. Enviad el día previo a esos una llamada con vuestra localización y mandaremos una limusina a por vosotros._

_-Nee-san. Sabemos algo de el?-Preguntó Moka._

_-Sabemos que está en buenos términos con Akasha-san, y mantienen opiniones similares.-Dijo ella causándoles alivio.- Ella y Gyokuro-san son las únicas que saben quien es y como contactarlo, si bien se les ha prohibido divulgarlo._

_Eso era un gran alivio._

_-Nee-san... por que estas tan feliz. Y que es ese colgante? Nunca fuiste de joyas.-Señaló Kokoa._

_-Ara? Ah, conocí a un chico, y..._

_-Hoooo? Ya veo.-Dijo Kurumu, con una mirada cómplice, escrutando a la ahora sonrojada pero feliz vampira.- Detalles, detalles..._

_-Bueno... no seria nada que no..._

_-Hah?_

_-Nada. Secreto.-Se burló ella._

_Flashback fin:_

Debido a eso tenían un tiempo limitado y mas prisa.

Sin embargo, un ruido brusco interrumpió sus cabilaciones.

-QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?-Exigió una voz violenta, asustándola.

Se giró, así como un par de personas a mirar, solo que estas se fueron rápidamente, mientras que ella, se quedó mirando.

Se trataba de dos enormes matones, amenazando a un chico de instituto de la edad de Tsukune, rubio, que parecía totalmente inofensivo.

-Dije que, de todas formas, si os calmáis...-Comenzó dicho rubio, tratando de calmar aparentemente la situación.

-ESO NO IMBECIL, ANTES DE ESO.

-Ah, eso.-Dijo antes de bajar el volumen de su voz, impidiendo a cualquiera salvo ellos oírlo, mientras ponía una macabra y malvada sonrisa violenta.- Los gusanos golpeándose unos a otros son atrocidades. Seguidme fuera de las miradas para que os destruya... eso dije.

-QUE?

POW.

Justo en el momento en que empezaron a arrastrar al rubio a un callejón discreto, una cazuela pareció caer, de ninguna parte, a la cabeza del matón mas musculoso.

-OI, QUE HACEIS, DESU?-Exclamó Yukari, acercándose.- ATACAD DE UNO EN UNO, MATONES, DESU.

-Cht... mocosas ahora?- Gruñó el bandalo, cargando para una veloz patada.- TOMA ESTO.

Y atacó entonces.

Yukari se metió bajo la patada y golpeó, aunque con poca fuerza, los riñones del enemigo, desequilibrándolo.

Lamentablemente quedó al alcance del otro, que la agarró.

-DESAPARECE, MOCOSA.

POW.

Esta vez fue un golpe limpio, no una cazuela, sino el rubio, que atacó, parando el brazo atacante desde atrás, y lanzaba un golpe cortante a la mandíbula desde atrás rompiéndola y dejando K.O. Al enemigo.

Posteriormente giró, desviando un golpe del desequilibrado bandalo restante y golpeó sus sienes velozmente, alterando el flujo sanguíneo dejándolo fuera también.

Todo en menos de 3 segundos.

Y sin soltarles del todo, de forma que, para asegurarse, con un leve giro les hizo rotar en sus centros de gravedad y voltear en el aire cayendo de espaldas en un rodamiento inconscientes.

-Sugoi...-Musitó la niña, mientras el rubio la miraba impasible.- OUCH.

Aparentemente, cuando el rubio derrotó al primer enemigo, este la soltó de forma errónea, cayéndose y haciéndose una herida en la rodilla.

-No iras a dejarme aquí, no, desu?-Preguntó ella.

Su única respuesta fue un hastiado "Cht", antes de que el chico la cargara en el hombro cual saco de patatas y se la llevara.

-Oi, espera, que es este tratamiento tosco, desu?

(Poco después, en una gran mansión)

-Ya está, ahora largo.-Gruñó el rubio, recogiendo tras vendar a la niña.

-Heh? De verdad no duele.-Se impresionó ella.- Como lo hiciste tan bien? Creí que iríamos a una enfermera o algo, desu.

Concedido, ella tenia un cuerpo por encima del de un humano, para ella esa herida era mas leve, pero una chica humana tendría dolor y problemas al caminar.

-No confío en los doctores.-Gruñó él como respuesta.

El silencio se hizo tenso.

-Bueno, he de compensar tu ayuda, así que...-Comentó viendo los desordenados alrededores.- Creo que prepararé algo.

-OI, espera, no te tomes tantas libertades.-Dijo él en respuesta, pero Yukari no escuchaba.

Directamente ella ya miraba el frigorífico.

-Bueno, con esto realmente puedo hacer algo pasable.-Dijo con una sonrisa y sosteniendo los ingredientes en una pose que dejó al luchador helado.

"Onii-chan, voy a prepararte algo." Dijo una niña que pasó por su mente, con la misma pose y una cara muy similar a la de la chica frente a el.

Ante el recuerdo nostálgico, solo esperó en silencio mientras la bruja cocinaba.

Pronto tuvo dos platos de comida casera frente a él. Para sorpresa de la bruja, no puso mala cara ni rechistó.

Al ver que ella lo miraba fijamente, él solo se explicó.

-Hacia mucho que no comía comida casera.

-Bueno, solo es un plato básico, desu.-Comentó ella alegre, antes de ver lo que parecía una foto derribada.-Eh? Que es esto?-Preguntó levantándola.-Padre y hermana menor, no?

-NO TOQUES ESO.-Rugió el, haciéndola dejar la foto como estaba.- Solo vete.

-Esos son los ojos. Una cara terrorífica, desu.-Señaló ella sin miedo, imitando la mirada del rubio.- La cara de malo que ponías al pelear.

El luchador tembló, de claro esfuerzo por mantener una cara seria mientras contenía la risa.

-HAH, Te reíste, esa es una mejor cara.-Pinchó la bruja.

-Pfff... Solo... vete ya...

-Hmp. Bueno, mis amigas me estarán buscando de todos modos, desu.

-Si, si, largo.

-VOLVERÉ MAÑANA A LIMPIAR ESTE ANTRO Y TERMINAR DE AGRADECERTE.-Gritó ella de excusa, mientras huía para poder ser de ayuda a alguien que, según ella, apenas subsistía solo.

-NO LO HAGAS.-Gritó el, pese a que sabia que ya no lo oía.

(Al día siguiente)

-OI, NO TIRES ESO.

-AHH... Lo siento. Debí traer a Mizore-san y Kurumu-san, son buenas en estas cosas.-Comentó en respuesta Yukari.

-No traigas a nadie y solo larga-te, renacuaja.-Gruñó él.

-MI NOMBRE ES YUKARI, NO RENACUAJA, DESU.

-NO QUIERO SABER TU NOMBRE O CONOCERTE.-Espetó el, apartándose.-Como sea, tengo entrenamiento especial esta tarde, así que date prisa en irte.

-Heh? Pero para que quieres ser tan fuerte? Cual es tu objetivo, desu?

-Mataré a alguien que me moleste.-Gruñó el rubio.

-Y después?

-Buscaré a alguien mas.

-Y después?

-Buscaré a alguien mas.

-Y luego.

-ENCONTRARÉ A OTRO, DIABLOS.-Exclamó exasperado el artista marcial.

Yukari entonces lo miró con expresión algo triste.

-Pero entonces, un día así acabaras enfrentado al mundo entero, desu.

-EXACTO.-Exclamó el con rabia en el rostro.-MI VERDADERO ENEMIGO ES EL MUNDO.

-PFFFF... Eso sonó muy emo.-Se rió ella.-Las probabilidades son muy bajas, desu.

-Hm... Alguien como tu que no creció en pobreza no lo entendería.

Ahí, Tanimoto Natsu(Venga, era obvio que era el, y habéis leído el manga) comenzó a recordar su pasado, explicándoselo a Yukari.

Flashback.

-Natsu...-Le dijo un hombre solemnemente al niño.-Desde ahora eres mi hijo adoptivo. Gasté demasiado tiempo trabajando, así que estoy sin heredero, que ahora eres tu. Tu futuro y deber es expandir el conglomerado Tanimoto. Y tu fuerza será la trampa perfecta para cualquier enemigo infiltrado.-Continuó, ignorando a la niña de pelo moreno tosiendo al lado de Natsu.- Te impondré lo que necesites saber.

Natsu simplemente asintió, abrazando a la niña, su hermana.

-Si cumples mis expectativas, el tratamiento de tu hermana será pagado. Pero si eres un don nadie, os echaré a los dos.

Flashback fin:

-Que historia tan conmovedora.-Interrumpió una voz indiferente entrando en el lugar.-Casi da pena interrumpirla.

Se trataba de Loki.

-Yo.-Saludó con indiferencia y algo de burla.-Entré por mi cuenta.

-Loki... Bastardo...-Gruñó peligrosamente Tanimoto.- Que haces aquí?

-Bueno, me colé con la habilidad de forzar cerraduras de Numero 20 aquí.-Dijo mostrando a su acompañante, que tenia ganzúas, antes de alzar las manos para calmar al rubio.- Calma, no vine a pelear. Solo vine a avisarte de algo: Yo soy el que enfrentará a Aono Tsukune. Así que no te metas, Hermit.

-Aono... Tsukune?-Preguntó en shock Yukari.

Ellos solo ignoraron la pregunta, y Hermit, Tanimoto Natsu, emitió una cantidad desproporcionada de sed de sangre, mirando con odio y rabia a Loki.

-Te avisé de que no tomo ordenes de ti, Loki. Aono es mio, yo lo derrotaré.

-Ahhh... Pero esta no es mi orden, es un mandato del mismo Kensei-sama, sabes?-Se burló el bandalo en traje extraño, mientras Hermit solo pudo mirarlo en shock y callar.

-OI, TU.-Llamó Yukari, señalando a Loki.- QUE TIENES CON TSUKUNE?

Loki la miró un momento, antes de sonreír.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno... que tenemos aquí?-Se rió.-Si no es Sendou Yukari.

La mencionada se quedó helada, mirándolo fríamente.

-Como... como lo sabes?

-Oh, no es la gran cosa. Desde que Aono comenzó a darnos problemas serios decidimos investigar tras averiguar que no era humano.-Explicó tomándola de la muñeca rápidamente, impidiéndole agarrar su varita.- Averiguamos a través de nuestros miembros no humanos del Yokai Gakuen, y antiguos alumnos pasados a este bando nos hablaron de vosotros y el club de prensa. Una bruja, eh? No sabemos de Tsukune pese al rumor de que era un vampiro al ser el amante de Akashiya Moka, pero aun averiguamos del resto de vosotras por si acaso le ayudasteis con alguna táctica. Quien iba a pensar que la mas débil, el cebo perfecto vendría ingenuamente a nosotros? Gran captura Hermit, el cazador de demonios.

Este por su parte solo miraba en shock.

"Un aliado y amigo cercano de Aono? Y una bruja además?"

(Un par de horas después, en la escuela, en el "Cuartel" del Shinpaku Rengou, al final de las clases.)

-Gracias por asistir a esta reunión de oficiales.-dijo Nijima, masticando una galleta y sosteniendo una probeta de química con una bebida burbujeante.- Me gustaría que vinieseis mas a menudo como oficiales... ñam, ñam... Disculpad, hoy almuerzo tarde.

Frente a el estaban los denominados "3 Generales"

El comandante de asalto, Aono Tsukune, y los dos asistentes, Ukita y Takeda.

-Es extraño verte aquí, Tsukune-kun? No vas hoy a casa con la dulzura que te acompaña siempre.-Preguntó Takeda.

-Es cierto, Tsukune. No dijiste que no querias mezclarte mas de lo justo en esto?-Preguntó Ukita.- Como es que viniste hoy?

-Ahhh...-Suspiró el vampiro.- Akua me convenció de que era buena idea colaborar mas en esto.

-Kekekeke...Debería darle las gracias.-Se rió el alíen.

-Y vosotros?-Les preguntó Tsukune a los otros dos.

-Nijima nos engatusó.-Respondieron a la vez.

El infame "lavado de cerebro Nijima". Siempre y cuando un argumento usado por el sea consistente, y se escuche durante un tiempo aceptable, el objetivo accederá al razonamiento de Nijima sea cual sea.

"COMO DEMONIOS LO HACE?" Chilló en su mente el vampiro, empezando a asustarse. "EN SERIO. ES SOLO UN HUMANO, COMO ES CAPAZ DE HACER ESAS COSAS?"

-Como sea, hay mucho trabajo, así que tendré que atenderlo a la vez.-Comentó Haruo, terminando su comida y girándose hacia un ordenador.- Relajaos, comed, y fortalezcamos los lazos del grupo.

-WOW, ESE ORDENADOR ES MUY BUENO.-Exclamó Ukita viendo el aparato.

-Kkekeke... Tomé partes de otros que tiraron y las junté para crearlo.-Se exhibió el alíen.

"El cerebro extraterrestre se muestra de nuevo." Pensó Tsukune.

-Vivimos en una guerra y era de informacion.-Continuó Nijima.-Y hablando de informacion, Tsukune, ese bastardo regresó.

-Quien?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tanimoto Natsu, alias Hermit.

-QUE?

-Si, parece que se sometió a un entrenamiento especial, y se dedica a derrotar a todo el que le enfrenta. Está usando a los delincuentes de calentamiento antes de enfrentarte, y muchos tenían reputación de monstruos inhumanos respecto a poder.

-Supongo que deberé enfrentarlo, eh?

-Como sea, en tema aparte...-Continuó antes de clicar la tecla Enter y señalar la pantalla.-Que os parece?

Era... una pagina web del Shimpaku Rengou, marcándoles abiertamente como héroes, y dianas, con Nijima como estampa.

Y fotos de ellos en diversas poses de lucha.

No pudieron contenerlo y empezaron a golpear a Nijima, mientras este se las apañaba para esquivar.

Pero pararon cuando sonó un pitido. Aparentemente había alguien lo bastante bizarro como para enviar un e-mail a esa web estrafalaria.

Bueno, quizás no tan bizarro, cuando vieron quien era el que lo envió.

Era Loki.

-LOKI?

-El oficial de Ragnarok?-Gruñó Ukita.

Había un archivo adjunto con el texto. Era una foto de Yukari, sostenida de la nuca y atada. El texto era algo cliché, pero explicito:

"Ven solo a la siguiente dirección".

El silencio se hundió como una tonelada mientras Tsukune miraba fijamente la pantalla sin parpadear. La tensión en el aire se sentía como un cuchillo en el cuello o un revolver en la cabeza. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. No conocían a la niña, pero era obvio que Tsukune si. Quizás un pariente. O ex compañera de escuela, no comentó una vez que una amiga suya era una niña genio en su anterior escuela?

Entonces, Tsukune apretó los puños y todo estalló.

El aura demoniaca del vampiro se liberó, como un aura roja rodeándole, agitándose como una llama y enviando yoki, y en consecuencia aire a presión en todas direcciones.

Nijima no vió nada de eso, excepto por el reflejo en la pantalla, que su cerebro racional le decía que era un truco de la luz, asi como una visión por el miedo abrumador que sentía por la sed de violencia y sangre de Tsukune, que de un movimiento accidental rompió la mesa por la mitad. Así como los ojos rojos afilados debian de ser una mala pasada también.

-TSUKUNE-SAN?-Exclamó Miu, que iba a buscarlo cuando sintió el estallido de yoki.- Que ha pasado?

-Ragnarok. Tienen a Yukari de Rehen.-Explicó con un tono que no prometía nada bueno.- Me atacan a mi y me defenderé. Si atacan a quien puede defenderse realmente no me cebaré, pero... si metes a mis amigos, estando estos indefensos...-Comentó, sabiendo que debían de saber que Yukari era una bruja, ya que quitarle la varita era la única manera de tenerla retenida e indefensa.- Les voy a hacer lamentar el siquiera pensarlo.

-OI, ESPERA. ES OBVIO QUE ES UNA TRAMPA.-Exclamó Nijima.

-Peor para ellos entonces.-Gruñó dirigiéndose a la puerta el vampiro.

-Espera, Tsukune-kun.-Llamó Takeda tomándolo del hombro.- Iremos contigo.

-No. No aun. Han dicho solo. Yo me adelantaré mas rápido. Seguidme después, de forma que no reaccionen mal por no cumplir, mientras Yukari no esté a la vista mas vale no arriesgarse.

Y entonces, debido a su potencia liberada(Nijima no veía sus ojos ahora, y creía que el aura roja era de artes marciales o una alucinación), empezó a correr, a una velocidad simple y llanamente inhumana, deslizándose como una sombra por los pasillos hasta llegar fuera y dispararse como un misil rojo y negro, levantando murciélagos a veces.

(En el puente a medio camino de la ubicación indicada)

Tres personas recorrían el paso. Figuras que eran conocidas entre si. Se trataba de los tres maestros de artes marciales de Tsukune, Sakaki Shi, Koetsuji Akisame y Ma Kensei. Ambos tres habían estado en el pachinko(Este ultimo Sakaki, quien tubo una extraña racha de suerte.

-Tsukune ha recorrido un largo camino hasta ahora, no creéis, ne?-Preguntó Ma, llevando una andada de premios en una bolsa.- No tiene mas que talento mediocre, pero un talento aun y así.

-Hmmm Pero aun y así es bastante bueno, y le permite asimilar las técnicas que le mostramos bastante rápido.-Comentó Akisame.-Además, podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ya que muchos de mis ejercicios con maquinas proporcionan menos gastos. Incluso estoy pensando en hacer un sillón de masajes conectado a sus restricción de movimiento para entrenarlo.

-WOW, eso es bueno. Realmente sabes como compaginar esto. No es lo que estaba mirando Miu, ne?

-Asi es.

-Heh, recuerda que este tipo es un genio en todos los campos, Ma.-Señaló Sakaki.- Mira su carga de premios y el dinero que ha ganado. Y es la primera vez que jugaba a Pachinko.

-Fu... Bueno, fue bastante bueno, pese a ser solo un juego de probabilidades.

-Hablando de la aplicación de su entrenamiento...-Volvió al tema original Sakaki, apartando su envidia, ya que pese a su racha de suerte, Akisame logró mucho mas.- Crees que haya que subir mas el ámbito en el que forzar su capacidad? Es un vampiro después de todo.

-Hmmm... Ya lo tuve en cuenta. La mayor parte de su cuerpo es musculo rosa ahora mismo, ya que su regeneración aceleró el proceso, pero algunos de sus antiguos músculos fueron bastante resistentes.-Señaló, rascando su mentón el maestro de jiujitsu.- Por suerte, de lo que vi en la tonificación de los mismos, no necesitará ejercicios de mantenimiento, de hecho incluso eso significará también ahorro de tiempo, entrenamiento al pasar a mejores esfuerzos, y de nuevo... mas aplicación fuera por el desviar cualquier residuo de esfuerzo a otras maquinas y energías. Incluso pensaba en ejercicios menos comunes con su yoki.

-Este tipo realmente es un genio.-Dijo el karateka con una gota de sudor en la sien, ganándose un asentimiento del maestro chino.-Hm? Eso es...

Los tres sentían esa presión familiar, si bien no estaban tan afectados por ella.

-Si, y ahi lo veo, ne.-Señaló Ma.- Ahí va Tsukune. Por que correrá así?

-Hmmm... Con tanta prisa y descuidando y librando tal cantidad de yoki...-Señaló Akisame mientras el vampiro iluminado en Yoki rojo cruzaba como un coche veloz le acera frente al lado del puente contrario a ellos sin verlos.-Debe de estar realmente serio y enfadado. Esto huele a combate.

-Se ve como algo que mejorará el desarrollo de su "Dou", ne.

-Parece interesante.-Dijo Sakaki, saltando a un tejado a la vez que Ma.-Vamos a ver. No vienes, Akisame?

-No, tendré que quedarme aquí.

-Tiene razón, Sakaki. Puedo sentir 4 yokis mas acercándose rápidamente por ese lado. Se ven tensos pero hostiles.-Comentó Ma, que era el que mejor sexto sentido tenia de los tres.- No creo que sean enemigos, pero podrían interferir. Koetsuji es mas que suficiente para contenerles.

-BIEN, VAMOS ENTONCES.

Y los dos desaparecieron en una velocidad similar a la del ya desvanecido en el horizonte Tsukune, saltando por los tejados, un par de segundos antes de que Takeda y Ukita aparecieran corriendo antes de parar a coger aliento.

-Sheesh... Realmente es rápido. Aun no siendo humano, que entrenamiento soporta?-Se quejó Takeda.- Ah... Koetsuji-sensei.

-Yo, Takeda-kun. Veo que hay problemas.

-Si, Ragnarok ha secuestrado a una antigua compañera de clase de Tsukune, la brujita.

-Hm... Eso explica también las otras masas de yoki. Otras compañeras se acercan.-Dijo el maestro.- Chicos, id.-Dijo imponiéndose en el centro del puente.-Yo trataré con ellas. Si interfieren la cosa se pondría peor.

-HAI.-Dijeron a la vez, empezando a correr.

Apenas medio minuto después, 4 figuras, de 4 direcciones distintas, salieron de las esquinas.

Una chica, la mas joven, de ojos rojos rasgados en la pupila y pelo naranja en coletas, acompañada de lo que parecía un murciélago, con un yoki rojo acompañado de murcielagos fantasmales cubriéndola.

Una chica físicamente muy similar a ella, pero de pelo largo castaño ondeando por la velocidad antes de detenerse, con la misma aura, pero mucho mas fuerte y los mismos ojos, cargando una cruz en una correa en su cuello.

Una chica muy... desarrollada con una coleta en su pelo azul y con ojos violetas.

Y una chica con manga larga en ropa holgada pese a su falda de colegiala, de pelo purpura y ojos azules que comía un caramelo.

Las 4 se reconocieron, pero en lugar de saludarse, centraron su atención en el humano que obviamente pretendía bloquear el paso.

-Disculpe, señor, pero necesitamos pasar.-Pidió amablemente la peliazul.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso joven.-Negó Akisame con la cabeza.-No seria bueno que interfirierais en el combate.

-Combate?-Preguntó Kokoa.- Oiga, solo vamos a buscar a un amigo en esa dirección.

-Amigo? Quizás una amiga? O quizás algo mas que un amigo?-Pinchó Akisame, con una sonrisa traviesa, dejándolas heladas.

-Que quieres decir.-Gruñó Moka.-Que sabes?

-Mis títulos de medicina indican que muchas cosas.

-SABES DE QUE HABLO.

-Hmp... Estos jóvenes de hoy día, siempre con prisas. En fin, para empezar, se vuestros nombres: Akashiya Moka, no, es Shuzen ahora, no? Shuzen Kokoa también, Kurono Kurumu, Shirayuki Mizore, alumnas del yokai Gakuen.

Solo lo miraron en silencio, listas para atacar.

-Se, aunque quizás vosotras no, que una de vosotras ha sido secuestrada, Sendou Yukari.-Dijo helándolas del miedo ante la perspectiva.-No os preocupéis, pese a ser un rehén, mi discípulo se dirige ahí a salvarla.

-Hmp... Y que puede hacer tu discípulo frente a quienes han sometido a una bruja?-Se burló Kokoa.

-Ah, la arrogancia de los vampiros, Shuzen-san. Pero una buena pregunta de hecho. Que es lo que puede hacer en esta situación Aono Tsukune?

El nombre prácticamente las petrificó.

Habían ido corriendo en esa dirección tras sentir la gran cantidad de yoki moviéndose que se sentía igual al poder de Tsukune, solo que mayor. En el camino se enfrentaban a este hombre, que anunciaba ser el maestro de Tsukune, les informaba de que Yukari estaba retenida y que Tsukune(Que acababa de confirmarse mas fuerte que la ultima vez) iba a salvarla.

Bueno, no había forma de que le dejaran ir solo, y ese hombre estaba en medio. Kurumu y Mizore fueron las primeras en atacar, en su combo blanco y negro. Sin embargo, su hielo fue fácilmente agrietado, sus cortes parados por dicho hielo con apenas un movimiento simple y un agarre adecuado las dejó inconscientes.

Dos mas para ir. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

El murciélago de Kokoa rápidamente se convirtió en una maza gigante, pero no sirvió de mucho una vez una simple luxación la desarmó, y una estrangulación acumuló su sangre ya procesada en su cerebro, cortando el flujo de oxigeno y el flujo nervioso, forzándola a la inconsciencia.

Todo el poder del mundo no servía de nada sin la técnica para usarlo. Y ello se acababa de probar en ese momento, cuando un simple humano(Bueno, quizás simple no) acababa de derrotar a una succubo súper-rápida, una Yuki Ona y una vampira en instantes.

Pero la vampira restante no iba a ser tan fácil.

* * *

>(en otro lugar... En la localización del secuestro)<p><p>

-Quien pensaría que ese alíen haría una pagina.-Siguió Loki mirando el ordenador que tenia, sorprendido.- Muy audaz. Lo Hackeamos?-Preguntó a su subordinada.

-Seria buena idea.

-Oi, mi garganta está seca de gritar-os...-Se quejó Yukari.-Al menos dadme algo de agua, desu.

-No nos interesa mocosa.

-Desagradables, desu.

Hermit, que estaba en su traje de combate, simplemente empezó a caminar en silencio.

-No deberías salir.-Lo paró Loki.

-Solo voy por agua.

-No se va a morir por un día sin agua. Ahora sienta-te y calla-te.

Hermit no estaba dispuesto a soportar eso, y con furia y sed de matanza, alzó a Loki por el cuello, pero este ni se inmutó, aun sonriendo.

-Eh, eh, eh... Bajo ordenes de Kensei-sama, recuerdas?-Lo calmó y paró al instante Loki, solo con hablar, haciendo que, con una expresión plasmada en puro disgusto y asco, Hermit le soltara.-Bien, gracias. Hubo alteraciones en el plan, pero sacaste una buena carta encontrando a esa niña bruja, aun por casualidad. Tendrás la pelea que quisiste, y así no hay forma de que Aono gane. No tienes mas que seguir mis ordenes según los designios de Kensei-sama, Hermit-chan, MUAHAHAHAHA...

Con un gruñido, Hermit se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-OI, no te dije que no salieras?

-Eres idiota o solo retrasado, Loki?-Espetó Hermit, silenciándolo.-Voy a cumplir mi deber. Aono ya está aquí.

POOWWW.

Los gritos y estruendos que resonaban, como golpes titánicos pese a la obvia lejanía declaraban la afirmación de Hermit como verdadera. Así como el yoki desproporcionado acercándose.

Así que tal y como dijo, Hermit salió, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a esperar. Aunque no fue una larga espera.

Un golpe tronador, con una expansión de hondas de sonido fueron seguidas por un golpe de algún proyectil gigante y la presión abrumadora de un gran yoki sediento de sangre. Un yoki que hizo una leve sonrisa, embotada por el descontento por el método de alcanzar eso, alcanzar los labios de Tanimoto, que se sintió encenderse sus músculos y crecer mas fuerte, listo para la batalla.

El dicho proyectil se estrelló incrustándose en una pared del viejo edificio, una iglesia abandonada, donde tenían presa a Yukari, tras atravesar un muro de hormigón del terreno y varios arboles, con la huella de un puño encastada en el estomago. Era un muy robusto minotauro, que al ser dejado K.O. Recuperó su forma humana, así como los demás yokai guardias que puso Loki que fueron derrotados.

Y el responsables estaba frente a Hermit, mirándolo con ojos rojos como la sangre fresca brillando alrededor de su pupila felina con rabia.

-Hermit... Donde está Yukari?-Preguntó fríamente el vampiro.

Mientras, a la vez que llegaba, en un árbol a un lado aterrizaron Sakaki y Ma para mirar, mientras el cielo se oscurecía.

-Parece una batalla crucial, eh? Apostamos?

-No seria apropiado, ne. Pero desde cuando hacemos lo apropiado?-Se rió el chino.-Apuesto una batalla unilateral a favor del enemigo hasta que Tsu-chan remonte con una maniobra maestra.

-Apuesto por un combate igualado hasta que algún acto dramático salga disgustando a ambos y finalmente Tsukune gana.-Dijo Sakaki mientras Ma lo miraba como si fuera estúpido.-Que? Cuando el está metido, cuanto mas improbable mas seguro.

-POR ULTIMA VEZ, HERMIT, DONDE ESTÁ YUKARI.

-Te ves furioso.-Comentó este con indiferencia.

-POR SUPUESTO.

-Eso es bueno. La rabia y el odio son poder.-Instruyó Hermit.-Así me lo instruyó mi maestro, Sougetsu.

"Sougetsu...?" Comentaron ambos, Tsukune y Ma Kensei, recordando el ultimo encuentro.

-LAS ARTES MARCIALES EXISTEN PARA DESTRUIR A QUIENES DETESTAS.-Gritó Hermit, cambiando su postura avanzando en movimientos fluidos, lanzando un ataque con un golpe cortante con la mano.- Y TE DETESTO, AONO.

Tsukune, por su parte, encendió mas su yoki, girando moviendo la cadera y estirando la pierna en una patada ascendente, parando el golpe pateando.

El choque resonó de forma irreal, y grietas aparecieron en el suelo a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, Hermit aprovechó el brusco freno en el avance de su golpe, para transmitir ese poder a su otro brazo, recubierto de algún poder, en un golpe similar a una puñalada, que fue esquivado por Tsukune tras colocar este ambos pies en el suelo, cubriendo su guardia evitando cualquier golpe lateral. El golpe de Hermit logró hacer un corte leve en la mejilla de Tsukune, pero apenas se mostró un hilo de sangre antes de cerrarse la herida.

Tomando la muñeca estirada del delincuente y colocando el otro brazo en su bíceps, Tsukune le luxó, obligándolo a girar y caer, sin embargo, un salto del mismo lo puso en pose perfecta para caer en pie inclinado, alzándose lanzando un codazo, a la vez que Tsukune lanzaba un puño descendente.

Fueron dos golpes simultáneos en la cara, codazo para Tsukune, que logró detenerlo intacto en el ultimo instante, y un puñetazo para Hermit, que fue un golpe leve por su posición de evasión fácil reduciendo cualquier daño.

Pero pese a la fuerza descomunal del golpe de Tsukune, apenas tenia un rasguño.

Girando agarrando de nuevo la muñeca de Hermit, Tsukune giró el eje del brazo atrapado, estirándolo mientras mantenía el brazo del cazador de demonios estirado, presionando sus nervios con su propia posición de brazo, inmovilizándolo.

-Keh, parece que Tsukune va a ganar.-Comentó Sakaki.

-No estoy tan seguro.-Señaló Ma.-El discípulo de mi hermano... creo que tiene buenas probabilidades de ganar.

-Lo dices por "el hueco de la verdad"? Espera... Hermano?

-Si, mi hermano Sougetsu. Notaste lo del hueco, eh?

A que se referían con el "Hueco de la verdad" os preguntareis? Bien, en resumidas cuentas, "Hueco" era una finta, y "Verdad" era ser afectado por el golpe en una batalla.

Y Hermit aprovechó que Tsukune, pese a ser mas fuerte por la ira mayor a lo acostumbrado, estaba mas descentrado. El no estaba en "Verdad". Estaba en "Hueco".

-Entrega a Yukari, Hermit.

-Heh. De verdad creer que solo tengo golpes de distancia larga? Estas en mi rango, Aono.

Y entonces, Hermit hizo algo totalmente inesperado.

Se dislocó el hombro y lo giró, doblando un poco para doblar su codo, y giró el cuerpo en un golpe lateral abierto, golpeando a Tsukune en la cara.

Con la fuerza de una bola de demolición, cosa que se mostró cuando el vampiro salió disparado como un cañonazo, rompiendo arboles e incrustándose rompiendo el muro de hormigón.

"Maldición, antes no tenia tanta fuerza. Que pasó?"

Se levantó, listo para golpear, pero para entonces, Hermit ya se había recolocado limpiamente el hombro, y abrió la guardia de Tsukune, agarrándolo por el cuello estrangulándolo e incrustándolo en el muro de nuevo.

-Al aprender Piguaquan(Golpe tirón de boxeo) de Sougetsu para larga distancia.-Dijo colocándose en rango corto delante de Tsukune, con los puños en forma de pinza vertical recogidos.- También aprendí Bajiquan(Puño de ocho extremidades) para el corto alcance.

Y entonces, dos golpes de cañón, inclinados como un gancho descendente, se incrustaron en su esternón, rompiendo un nuevo agujero en el muro y clavándolo en el suelo el un pequeño hueco agrietado con un leve temblor.

Tsukune se recuperó y se levantó, pero en un instante, Natsu estaba tras el, presionando sus costillas con dos golpes de palma laterales simultáneos, afectando a sus organos.

-Necio... Quien quería traer las cosas a este rango fui yo. Por eso te dejé atraparme.

Pero su monologo fue interrumpido por un codazo en la cara, siendo ahora Hermit quien rompió varios arboles al ser mandado a volar.

Algo afectado, pero recuperado, lanzó un golpe de garra corto a la cara de Tsukune tras salir disparado a por el.

Cuando Tsukune lo desvió, resultó ser una finta, y recibió un codazo en la cara.

-Sigues siendo muy honesto. NO TIENES FORMA DE GANAR ASÍ AONO.

Incrustándose en un hueco de nuevo, y siendo pateado destrozando el suelo, Tsukune no pudo mas que escuchar al cazador.

-Eres fuerte, pero pese a tu desconfianza en mis golpes eres demasiado honesto. NO TIENES NADA DE "HUECO DE LA VERDAD".-Le gritó Hermit.-GENTE COMO TU ME ASQUEA. JUSTICIA Y VERDAD SON ILUSIONES, AONO. SOLO SON NECESARIOS EL ENGAÑO Y EL PODER SOBRE OTROS. Esas... Son las únicas cosas que deseo.

Mientras Natsu hablaba, Tsukune se recuperó y se levantó.

-Y que te dio esa visión tan cínica del mundo Hermit?

-Heh? Quieres saberlo antes de morir? Bien. Ya sabrás que el clan de crianza selectiva de cazadores, los Nanaya, fue extinguido... Asesinados todos por Fairy Tale, quienes se cultivaban en las sombras. Yo y mi hermana menor fuimos los únicos supervivientes. Y yo el único cazador. Mi hermana... era una bruja.-Explicó Hermit mirando en sus recuerdos.- Una bruja, cuya magia luchaba contra su herencia Nanaya cada vez que usaba un hechizo, hechizos que usaba para hacernos sobrevivir en las calles, pues nuestra herencia nos impedía pasar las barreras puestas en los pueblos de las brujas, le hacia enfermar, hasta que desarrolló una enfermedad degenerativa mediante una infección interna.-Se dijo.-Viendo mi fuerza al protegerla, mi padre adoptivo nos encontró en la calle. Era un hombre de sangre fría, pero necesitábamos a un hombre rico para pagar la cura de mi hermana, que era astronómica. El nos adoptó, si yo cumplía sus expectativas, mi hermana seria tratada, pero un fallo y seriamos echados. Fui perfecto, nunca cometí ni un solo error. Pero aun ese hombre frio jamas sonrió... hasta ese día.

-Ese día?

-Ese hombre... se enamoró de la doctora que atendía a mi hermana. Se casó con ella, y por tres años la vida fue como un sueño. Ese hombre, mi ingenuo padre, sonreía, y me dijo que el se equivocaba y nos reconoció como familia. Pero todo fue construido en mentiras. Ese hombre un dia murió sin causa aparente. Y mi hermana, que se supone recibía tratamiento, murió de su enfermedad. Todas las pruebas apuntaban a esa mujer, que resultó ser una bruja. Tanimoto... no... Motoharu Satsuki.

El ultimo nombre lo pronunció con veneno en la voz, pero abrió los ojos rojos de Tsukune en shock y sorpresa.

"Motoharu Satsuki?"

-Esa bruja actuó por el nombre y dinero Tanimoto, y negó el tratamiento por considerar a mi hermana, híbrida bruja/cazadora una abominación obviamente, y aun al llevársela la policía, aun trataba de mentirme.-Gruñó, sonriendo con locura en los ojos.- Por mi ingenuidad, perdí a mi segundo padre y a mi hermana. HAHAHA... NO ES GRACIOSO? VENGA, RIE. Pero gracias a eso vi la "Verdad" del mundo. Solo "Mentiras y Poder".

Su puño empezó a brillar en luz.

-Sabes el poder de los Nanaya, Aono? Estar a la altura del enemigo. La primera etapa de nuestro desarrollo es un cuerpo naturalmente inhumano y talento marcial.-Expresó con locura.- La segunda etapa, que acabo de alcanzar, viene de nuestros genes de magos y brujas, absorber el poder que emite nuestro rival en el ambiente para igualar su nivel reforzándonos físicamente absorbiendo también energía natural, y canalizar ese poder convertido en Reiki ajeno, Reiki que resulta pasivamente nocivo para los yokai. Hay una tercera etapa, pero jamas la veras... MUERE, AONO.

El puño de Natsu brillaba en luz, como una esfera del tamaño de una bala de cañón antigua, y con n poder físico y velocidad titánicas.

Pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Tsukune agarró inalterado su brazo y lo miró fijamente, antes de proyectarlo luxando su brazo e incrustarlo contra el suelo con fuerza descomunal creando un notorio cráter.

-Cough... Que... QUE ES ESTA FUERZA REPENTINA... AGH... COUGH...

-Patético. Solo tienes la mitad de la historia Hermit.-Espetó Tsukune.-Quieres saber la otra mitad? Yo, como humano, fui al Yokai Gakuen por error. De ahí, mientras dejaba de ser humano me metí en varias situaciones. Sabes cual fue la ultima y peor? Me hice enemigo de Fairy Tale.

-Que?

-El plan de Fairy Tale era despertar de su sello al anterior dios de los vampiros, Alucard, que mutó hasta ser un monstruo de película, liberando el sello que actuaba de llave del suyo. El sello de la vampira que me dio su sangre, Moka, cuya sangre heredada de su madre lo retenía dormido, sello puesto por Akasha Bloodriver, líder de los tres Grandes Señores de las Tinieblas.-Explicó el vampiro.- Fue secuestrada en un plan orquestado por una extensión clonada humanoide de Alucard, Fujisaki Miyabi, que resultó ser en realidad su fragmento mas preciado, su cerebro. De camino a salvar a Moka, me encontré con una bruja de Fairy Tale que había ascendido a ser un alto mando. Pero su sed era de venganza sobre la organización y Miyabi. Miyabi... Alucard planeó el asesinato de todo un clan de cazadores, que imagino que eran los Nanaya. Y vio como una amenaza a la niña híbrida que podía actuar como un anticuerpo venenoso contra el una vez recuperara su cuerpo. La niña era la hija adoptiva de la mujer a la que tuve que derrotar, fue curada de su enfermedad, pero mágicamente maldita por Miyabi con los mismos síntomas y la muerte. Esa bruja se llamaba Motoharu Satsuki, que fue inculpada por tal de evitar a los gobiernos humanos sospechar antes de tiempo, y su marido asesinado para enmascararlo y darle un móvil.

-MENTIRA.

-NO. ESA ES LA VERDAD. TU ODIO Y TU ILUSION, ESA TRISTE GUERRA TUYA SON LAS VERDADERAS MENTIRAS.-Gritó el shinso.- Y VOY A TERMINAR ESTA TRISTE LUCHA TUYA POR MI PROPIA MANO.

Hermit lanzó varios golpes, cargados y reforzados con Reiki, Pero esta vez, el aura demoniaca de Tsukune ardía roja y negra con furia, y su percepción y sexto sentido le permitieron ver cada "Hueco" de finta, mientras contraatacaba, impactando con fuerza estruendosa varas veces el tórax y la cara de Hermit, obligándolo a retroceder.

-Dices que el mundo está lleno de mentiras sin justicia o verdad? Bueno, no te negaré que hay falsedad y mentiras, pero como ves también hay justicia. No se donde está ahora, pero esa mujer... tu madre, Natsu, sigue viva en algún lugar tras eso.-Señaló Tsukune.- Y tu también tienes verdad y justicia en ti.

-Que quieres decir, Aono?

-Mi maestro de Karate dijo: "Los puños hablan mas que la boca. Aun si un hombre es tímido y no dice la verdad, cruzando golpes veréis vuestras almas."-Relató Tsukune, mientras Sakaki en el árbol se sonrojaba.- Tu no secuestraste a Yukari, verdad? Porque ella... te recuerda a tu hermana. Y también, aun con fintas, no usarías a alguien para llegar a mi, tu orgullo te dicta que me superes por tu propio poder.

-MIENTES. YO ESTOY TAN CORRUPTO COMO ESTE MUNDO.

-TU MIENTES. QUIERES VIVIR "COMPARTIENDO LA VERDAD DE CREENCIAS JUSTAS", Y SABES QUE DIGO LA VERDAD, SOLO DESEAS HUIR DE ELLO POR MIEDO AL DOLOR.-Le gritó Tsukune al cazador.-POR ELLO, NATSU, VOY A ROMPER ESA ILUSION TUYA QUE HAS CREADO.

Tanimoto entonces cargó, enviando un golpe "punta de lanza" cargado con Reiki a apuñalar al joven Aono, pero este lo desvió a la vez que colocaba el codo en una pose de Bajiquan, incrustando dicho codo en la axila del ultimo Nanaya.

Hermit trató de estirar el brazo de Tsukune y tomar el codo para romperlo, pero Tsukune le sorprendió, mostrándose excesivamente flexible doblando el hombro mas de lo debido, golpeando en la sien con los nudillos a su enemigo, haciéndole soltarlo.

El luchador enemigo, en furia, cargó todo el Reiki posible en sus brazos, en un doble golpe cortante, mientras su guardia, casi perfecta, era cubierta por su pierna, en la "Pose descendente de la grulla".

Sin embargo, los golpes fueron detenidos por un doble contragolpe del shinso en el centro de sus antebrazos, obligándole a abrir su guardia, además de golpear la pierna de Hermit, bajándola a la vez que de rebote, golpeaba con "Golpe de grulla" enseñado por Ma Kensei, en su cuello, aturdiéndolo y dejándolo abierto.

La pose perfecta. Hizo retroceder sus brazos, y virando su eje desde el suelo, aplicando el gio centrado del todo en sus palmas concentrado en el centro de Tanimoto.

-SHOUTENSHU.

Fue un golpe directo final. O lo habría sido...

Si Hermit no lo hubiese detenido con su brazo izquierdo bloqueando como un escudo.

-Un buen Shoutenshu de Bajiquan... Pero ataques sin hueco son tan simples y predecibles que me hacen bost...

No llegó a terminar, pues agitando su cuerpo como un latigazo, Tsukune aplicó a distancia cero ese golpe de nuevo, con aun mas fuerza, rompiendo el antebrazo de Hermit y llegando el impulso a afectar su estomago y pulmones, afectando su respiración.

-AGGHHH... Cough... QUE FUE ESO.-Gritó retorciéndose en el suelo, pese a apenas poder moverse Hermit.- Que fue esa fuerza... El pulido de ese movimiento de repetición es magistral... Es casi imposible aprovechar el 100% de poder en un golpe... pero tu casi lo has logrado.

-Me hicieron mejorar los músculos de mis gemelos y espalda para amplificar estos golpes, a la vez que aprendía este movimiento.-Explicó Tsukune.- A diferencia de ti o mis amigos como Yukari, no tengo talento, pero entreno hasta que el suelo y yo miso estamos desgastados, y luego me levanto y sigo. Esta es mi verdad, así como mi "Verdad" se volvió mi "Hueco" y tu "Hueco" se volvió predecible.

-Había Jiujitsu y también haces Karate... Y vi Muay Thai en esos codazos...-Señaló Hermit, levantándose sujetando su brazo izquierdo.- Que tipo de persona eres?

-Solo yo mismo. El discípulo de los maestros mas fuertes de la historia.

-Que esplendido y épico encuentro.-Dijo una voz.- Pero esto ha de terminar, pese a ser muy instructivo.

Era Loki, y tenia a Yukari atada y apuntada con un cuchillo.

-Tsukune-san...-Musitó esta, asustada.

-YUKARI.

-No te muevas, vampiro.-Dijo Loki, sonriendo malvadamente.- No quieres averiguar que tan cortante es mi ingenio ahora mismo.

-ESO ES RASTRERO HASTA PARA TI. NO METAIS A INOCENTES O A MIS AMIGOS EN ESTO, RAGNAROK.-Rugió Tsukune, con su yoki ardiendo furioso, llamando a los murcielagos en el área.

"Creen que Tsukune-san es un vampiro? Bueno, con ese aumento de poder no es de extrañar." Pensó la bruja prisionera. "He de hacer algo... Estoy agotada tras horas intentándolo, tras meses investigando... Venga, las bases... un poco mas..."

-Hermit, con su amiguita así, Aono no hará ningun movimiento. Aun herido así aun te quedan las piernas y el brazo bueno. Acabalo.

-Ya te dije... QUE NO TOMO ORDENES DE TI, LOKI.

-Ohh... Pero no te dije ya que mis ordenes son ordenes de Kensei-sama?-Se burló de vuelta el tramposo.-No te queda mas que obedecer.

-Oi, Loki-sama. Cual es la relación de Hermit con el tal Kensei?-Preguntó su subordinada.

-Quieres saberlo, numero 20?-Preguntó Loki, mientras Hermit murmuraba un "Bastardo".- Un dia tras la detención de su madre y la muerte de su padre, Tanimoto Natsu fue dejado con una basta fortuna y un imperio empresarial. Pero la gente que su padre gobernó por la fuerza se reunió a robarle por la espalda. Contrató un gran abogado, pero... El abogado, harto de ser mandado lo engañó y traicionó. Cuando iban a asesinarlo, Hermit nació y perdió su temperamento y carácter de su sangre, rompió sus restricciones y derrotó a un par de matones contratados. Pero superaban a un niño en numero.-Explico retorciéndose en la burla. Entonces, Kensei-sama apareció, distrajo a los matones, los derrotó brutalmente y destruyó los documentos que engañaron a Natsu para firmar.

-Si, y me dijo "Para dominar a otros, domina-te a ti mismo. Eso es chico, tienes poder y potencial, aprende artes marciales".-Continuó Hermit.-Eso ya es vieja historia.

-Exacto. Y actúo bajo ordenes de con quien estas en deuda. Ahora ACABA CON EL.

Silencio absoluto.

-Me niego. Apenas me tengo en pie... no puedo respirar bien y tengo diversos huesos rotos, pero aun no siendo así, no lo haría.

-Ardens Lanuz...-Susurró Yukari, interrumpiendo.

Y entonces el cuchillo y el abrigo de Loki, así como el arma y ropa de numero 20 empezaron a arder en fuego mágico, soltando las armas los bandalos y quitándose la ropa en llamas.

Yukari aprovechó y saltó entonces de la azotea donde estaban.

Yukari, tras meses de estudio del sistema, familiaridad con el hechizo y horas de acumular fuerzas y pruebas prisionera había logrado un hechizo sin varita o medio alguno.

-TSUKUNE-SAN. GANA.

Ambos, Tsukune y Hermit se movieron a la vez. El ultimo a la vista de Tsukune para atrapar a Yukari, y el primero asintiendo y lanzándose veloz como una sombra contra el puño de Ragnarok.

-Un gusano como tu no merece la atención en sus trucos o la lealtad de sus compañeros. CONOCE TU LUGAR, LOKI.

POOOOM.  
>Con un golpe descomunal, el bandalo de Ragnarok fue volando a una pared frente a la fuerza sin restricción del vampiro, rompiendo arboles en el vuelo. Normalmente Tsukune se habría contenido, pero...<p>

Una dhampir, un cazador, un humano capaz de enfrentarlo... Había un patrón, claramente todos los puños tenían algo especial.

Loki guardaba algo.

Eso se probó cierto cuando sonriendo se levantó, pese a estar herido.

-Kheh, bueno, pese a ser un fracaso fue un triunfo parcial.-Dijo levantándose.-El próximo plan será demasiado para ti, Aono. Numero 20, a casa.

-HAI, LOKI-SAMA.-Exclamó la chica, cubriéndose corriendo hacia el.

Un circulo mágico apareció a sus pies, pero era extraño. Dicho circulo de luz no era yojutsu ni brujería. Que era entonces?

-Kuruze, viaje.-Anunció Loki, empezando a desaparecer difuminados.-Cuida tu espalda desde ahora, Aono.

Y con eso terminaron de desaparecer. De nuevo, Tsukune había ganado.

-Ugh... Eso ha dolido...-Gruñó Hermit.-Había cogido mal a Yukari, así que tuvo que usarse de colchón para salvar a la bruja atada, que le cayó encima pese a sus heridas.

-Hermit, Yukari-chan, estáis bien?-Preguntó preocupado Tsukune.

-No te importa vampiro. Soy un cazador, viviré.

-Estoy bien, Tsukune-san, solo drené mi magia.

Un ruido mas tarde, los maestros se manifestaron, un pequeño chino, un gigante musculado y un japones simple en gi de dojo de jiujitsu. El ultimo, Akisame, había llegado en los últimos momentos. Había derrotado a Moka, y cargaba a las chicas inconscientes.

-MINA.

-Oh, Sendou-san, no? Un placer.-Saludó Akisame.- No te preocupes, solo pincé un par de nervios para dormir-las.

-Pe... pero ya sabe que no somos humanas... Kokoa-chan es súper fuerte, y Kurumu y Mizore muy hábiles... E incluso Moka-san ha caído.

-Hmp... Bueno, sabia que Moka-san no seria tan fácil como las otras, así que usé la guerra psicológica. Una vez alteradas y con prisa olvidaron su debilidad principal común y fue fácil.-Explicó.- Moka resultó bastante mas difícil, pero pude usar sus limitaciones de estilo contra ella. Su regeneración y dureza natural lo hacían algo difícil para afectarla, pero me aproveché de su falta de entrenamiento.

-Que falta de entrenamiento, Shishou?-Preguntó Tsukune, que a Yukari no se le escapó su mirada dolorida desviándose de las chicas, sobretodo de Moka.

-Sus brazos y columna superior no están entrenados. Le disloqué los huesos de los brazos, y la falta de entrenamiento le quitaron la "Memoria" de la posición de los huesos, retardando la curación, y afecté su equilibrio con la columna, alcanzando los puntos para derribarla

Yukari solo podía mirar en shock y terror puro. Eran solo humanos. Simples humanos, no sentía ningún poder paranormal o sobrenatural en ellos. Pero uno solo de ellos había derrotado casi sin esfuerzo a monstruos súper poderosos con solo técnica fluida.

Y Tsukune entrenaba bajo su ala.

"Moka-san aun es mas fuerte, pero por cuanto tiempo?" Se preguntó Yukari, mirando como el joven Aono tomaba a Moka al estilo princesa en sus brazos. "Nos estamos quedando atrás."

Una a una, Tsukune metió a las chicas en la iglesia. Según Koetsuji despertarían pronto pese a tardar un poco en moverse, y pronto llovería. El era inmune al agua, pero Moka y Kokoa no, y las demás no apreciarían la ducha inesperada.

Arrastró también a un quejica Hermit a dentro, y luego cargó a Yukari.

-Yukari-chan, ahora voy a soltarte.-Le dijo Tsukune.-Por favor, no me sigas.

-Pe... pero... Tsukune-san, hemos venido a por ti... Nosotras...

-Lo se, Yukari-chan, puedo imaginarme la mayor parte de la historia.-Dijo el.-Pero aun y así he de quedarme.

-Tsukune-san... Moka-san no...

-Moka no es la única razón, Yukari-chan, si bien la mas grande.-Admitió Tsukune.- Otras cosas han surgido, y hay varias cosas que he de hacer en el mundo humano. Como ves estoy metido en un buen lío.

-Podemos ayudarte... Podemos...

-No, Yukari... Yo comencé solo, y he de hacer esto yo mismo.-Negó el.-Otros se unen, en sus propias razones o deudas en esto. Pero el tramo final, la cima, es asunto mio y solo mio. Esta vez, por favor, estad al margen.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes.-Dijo el colocando una mano en su cabeza.- Soy cada vez mas fuerte. Puedo lograrlo todo, recuerdas.

Entonces rompió las cuerdas de Yukari y comenzó a irse con sus maestros.

-Cuida de ellas hasta que puedan caminar bien y llevad a Tanimoto a su casa.-Dijo señalando al cazador vencido, que solo contestó con "Kheh".- Y diles que gracias y que las echo a todas mucho de menos, pero he de estar por mi cuenta un tiempo.

-No hay forma de cambiar tu opinión, des? Bien.-Asintió ella.-Haré lo que me pide mi querido Tsukune-san. Pero no te engañes.-Dijo señalándolo con un dedo.-En unos meses tendremos mas tiempo y volveremos. Tienes unos meses para hacer lo que debas hacer, desu.

-Sin especificar para pillarme distraído, eh? Parece bien para mi.

Y comenzó a irse. Un gemido lo hizo detenerse, antes de que el y los otros tres empezaran a correr. Mientras cruzaba y corría lejos del muro de la valla, oyó un grito triste "TSUKUNE".

Por su parte, Moka había despertado justo a tiempo para ver la sombra del vampiro cruzar el muro de hormigón y ser ignorada tras llamar su nombre.

-Es inútil, desu.-Le dijo Yukari.-Lo intenté, pero va a estar aquí un tiempo. Dijo que tenia que hacer y arreglar varias cosas por si mismo, desu.

-Mataku... no vas a ponerme el perdón fácil, eh, Tsukune.-Sonrió ella tristemente.-No importa... Ya tenemos la zona reducida. No escapará la próxima, me disculparé como es debido aun si he de ser su esclava de sangre.

-Los vampiros aun tenéis esa tradición primitiva?-Preguntó Hermit. Esclavos de sangre, básicamente cuando un vampiro ofendía o heria a otro mentalmente tan profundo como para ganar un largo odio o rencor, el ofensor al sentirse culpable se ofrecía como esclavo sin derechos para extinguir la negatividad con su propio sufrimiento y sangre. Aceptar de buena gana ser uno era un gran signo de arrepentimiento y devoción, pues solo se daba tal caso entre traiciones entre compañeros de profunda confianza y sentimiento.

-Que sabe un humano?

-Moka-san. Es un superviviente de un clan de cazadores.-Dijo Yukari, mirándolo con incertidumbre y... esperanza?... al acercarse a el.- Tanimoto-san... dijiste que eras del clan Nanaya y que tu hermana de sangre era una bruja también?

-Asi es. Que hay de eso. Vais a matarme cuando os recuperéis por un pariente muerto a manos del clan?

-No. Solo hay un caso que oí como el tuyo, uno muy familiar.-Dijo tomándole la cara para mirarlo.- Tu madre... tu madre biológica era una bruja llamada Tohno Mizuki?

Hermit la miró fríamente, con desconfianza y shock.

-Como sabes tu eso.-Gruñó, antes de quedarse en shock al ser abrazado.

-Ese es el nombre de la gemela de mi madre.-Explicó sorprendiendo al cazador y la vampira.- Soy Sendou Yukari, tu prima hermana.


	13. El encuentro y el descubrimiento

HOOOOOOOLA A TODOS. De vuelta aquí en este mundillo. Lamento la tardanza. Estuve ocupado(Incluso en los días de fiesta. Cuando no tengo trabajo parezco tener mas trabajo), así que podía escribir muy poco.

Este capitulo es el mas largo de estas series, lo que ha influido en la tardanza, y he hecho lo posible por evitar y corregir las faltas.

Al fin nos sacamos el Encuentro y algunas dudas de Ragnarok, a la vez que aumenta la intriga sobre el embaucador, Loki. El momento de la lucha frente a Odín se acerca, y se plantean nuevas posibilidades respecto a la verdadera naturaleza de los enemigos viendo la de Thor.

Como nota a parte, he contratado ninjas. Están detrás vuestro ahora mismo. Los veis? No? Pues ellos os ven a vosotros, y si al terminar no dejáis un comentario... Bueno... Digamos que no será bonito. Oh, bueno, tienen encargo de enviarme la sangre de todos modos.

Disfrutad, yo me voy al bar de Moe's.

–

–

–

"Lo que hacemos en la vida tiene su eco en toda la eternidad."

–

–

–

-Miu... Por ultima vez, no le pasará nada.-Murmuró Tsukune, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

-Pero estas seguro?-Preguntó ella, con expresión de niña suplicante, sujetando al gato callejero(Bastante feo, por cierto), del que hablaban.-Tal vez muera si lo dejamos solo.

Si, señoras y señores, Furiji Miu, con movimientos de asesina, cuerpo escultural casi sobrehumano gracias a su entrenamiento, y la mala suerte de atraer muchas envidias, hacia ella o a quienes se juntan con ella, tenia una gran debilidad por los gatos.

Lo que la llevaba a no estar convencida de si un gato con suciedad, cara violenta, desconfiado y con un peso que indicaba que sobrevivía sin pasar hambre en la calle, probablemente abusando de otros gatos, era realmente un gato salvaje.

-Si, estoy seguro. De todas formas a los gatos les gusta ir por libre, cualquiera puede apañárselas. Estará bien viviendo por si mismo.

Entonces oyeron un pequeño jaleo, distracción que el gato aprovechó para huir, por cierto, y se giraron a ver algo que no esperaban.

Un chico, de su instituto, en el suelo sobre otro tipo, dándole el de su instituto una paliza violenta. Y tenia pinta de ser un tipo pacifico.

-Y no vuelvas a insultarme de nuevo.-Gruñó sonriendo.-Soy Mizunuma, de Shimpaku Rengou.

Entonces, al girarse, vio a Tsukune y Miu.

-Ah, Comandante Aono.

-Mizunuma-kun, verdad?

-Si... Como estuvo? Me hice fuerte.

La duda y la confusión cruzaron los ojos de Tsukune, mientras Mizunuma se iba alegremente.

No sabia que estaba pasando, pero tendría que averiguarlo pronto o ponerlo en contención. Las chicas de la Yokai habían chocado con algún que otro raso de Ragnarok, sin duda alguna ya sabían que estaba metido en un lío profundo de nuevo, pero Nijima había confirmado que las "Monstruos superfuertes nuevas en la selva" como algunos bandalos las llamaron ya se habían ido de vuelta(Realmente Nijima, pese a su locura y su excentricidad era muy útil para mover información), aunque tenia la sensación de que iba a toparse con su presencia de nuevo pronto pese a lo que dijo Yukari.

Y Loki había mostrado habilidades mágicas totalmente desconocidas y distintas a cualquier cosa que Tsukune hubiese visto. Tenia muchos ases ocultos, una mente retorcida solo superada por Nijima, capacidad de refuerzo suficiente como para soportar los golpes de un vampiro y varios hechizos con un repertorio desconocido. Solo con eso ya era un gran peligro. Pero que tardara tanto con tanto a favor no indicaba nada bueno.

Además, el Encuentro de la noche era ese mismo día a medianoche, y ahora esto?

-Voy a tener que realizar un control de daños.-Gruñó Tsukune. Quizás pudiera tomar algún consejo de los vampiros de la reunión, no era secreto que el nuevo Dios era extremadamente joven y aprendiendo.-Miu-san...

-Ha... Hai?

-Nijima y otros tantos estarán en la escuela aun, y hasta dentro de unas horas no he de irme a la reunión. Iré a ver a Nijima a ver que está pasando, ve adelantándote.

-Pero, Tsukune-kun... Esas dos horas no son designadas para el trabajo escolar antes del entrenamiento? Aun si esta vez el entrenamiento es leve no se puede aflojar.

-Mi cerebro mejoró tras convertirme, así que pude hacerlo todo en clase a diferencia de la mayoría.-Restó importancia el, mientras Miu se quejaba murmurando un "No es justo".- He de averiguar que pasa con Mizunuma.

-Ha... Hai... Pon-me al corriente cuando sepas algo.

-Si. Pero deja a los gatos tranquilos por hoy, de acuerdo?

(Poco después, en la escuela)

-Hooooh? Mizunuma?-Preguntó con su típica expresión malvada el demonio cara de alien, Nijima.-Si, ha estado muy animado últimamente.

-Mi definición de "Estar animado" no suele incluir derrotar brutal y despiadadamente a un bravucón de escuela barato, Nijima.-Señaló Tsukune.- Manten un ojo en tus subordinados.

-Pfff... que mas da, el otro fue quien comenzó la pelea seguramente. Mizunuma ha sido molestado un largo tiempo.-Señaló Nijima, sentándose en su simple silla normal como si fuese el trono majestuoso de un rey demonio.-Hasta hace poco, incluso un niño de primaria le golpeó por dinero.

-Quizás si, pero aun y así, últimamente el jefe ha estado perdiendo la compostura por cualquier cosa.-Murmuró uno de los dos portaestandartes de Nijima.

-ES COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE A ANTES.-Exclamó el otro, tocándose el parche medico en la mejilla.-Me golpeó de repente...ASÍ SIN MAS.

"Incluso Nijima, con su reticencia y mente retorcida debe reconocer que esto no es normal." Pensó Tsukune.

-ES TODO POR ESE DOJO.-Exclamó un rubio, que pasaba a ser alguien cercano normalmente a Haruo.

-Dojo?-Cuestionó Tsukune.

-Si. Dijo que quería ser fuerte, como usted, comandante Aono. Últimamente, debido a eso, ha estado yendo a un dojo de Karate y ha estado dejando de andar con nosotros a los cuarteles.

-Hnmmm... Eso es preocupante.-Reconoció Nijima.-Entonces, como Jefe, iré a visitar ese dojo a ver como es... Acompañado del comandante de asalto.

-Oi, por que me arrastras así?-Gruñó Tsukune.

-Kukukuku... Tu salvaste al chico, que comenzó con el Karate porque te admiraba.-Señaló, con una emisión notable de su tétrica aura persuasiva Haruo, desplazando ondas de lavado de cerebro desde sus ojos que brillaban.- Así que no puedes decir que no hay conexión, verdad?

Bueno, ahí le tenia.

Se les ocurrió ir a preguntar a quien mas había rebuscado en la zona en el pasado y había enfrentado a mas gente violenta en la zona a parte de Tsukune mismo.

Tanimoto Natsu.

Nijima lo "Tomo educada y tranquilamente"(A.K.A lo secuestró velozmente ignorando a sus fans furiosas), para llevarlo a un lugar apartado.

En ese lugar, Tanimoto pudo volver a dejar caer su mascara de "niño bueno", y golpeó a Nijima en la cara, y derribarlo para pisarle justo donde golpeó.

-Porquería molesta.-Le gruñó el bandalo al alien.- No me gusta que los insectos me hablen tan amigablemente.

-Eso es culpa mía mas bien. Ha surgido algo, y oi que hace tiempo buscaste por un dojo de artes marciales practicas.-Explicó Tsukune.

-Khe... Lo escuchaste de este gusano?

-No tratéis mi red de información con desprecio.-Se quejó Haruo.

-Ahí he de darle la razón. Es molesto como el infierno, pero con el camino adecuado en mente siempre tiene la pista clave, aun si es su única cualidad.-Suministró Tsukune.-Parece que entre los dojos había uno llamado "Kyukai", y un compañero va ahí.

-No veo como eso me importa. Lo que si me importa... es la relación e información que tienes con mi prima.-Dijo directamente Natsu, mirando al vampiro.

Tsukune por su parte solo se lo quedó mirando desconcertado.

-Okay, voy a picar. Que?

-Ese Kyukai es donde la gente se fortalece rápido, no? Pff... que basura. No tengo necesidad de decirte nada de ello, averigua-lo tu mismo, no es nada confidencial con lo que me deba molestar. Solo atiende tus asuntos, Aono, y busca formas de aclararlo todo en vez de malgastar tiempo en tonterias. No quiero que mi familia se desespere por tu culpa.

-Que es eso de tu prima y familia, Tanimoto?

-Sendou Yukari... Ha resultado ser mi prima, y única familia restante hasta que encuentre a esa mujer y aclare las cosas.-Señaló sin mas, sorprendiendo a Tsukune.-Por ello, Aono, ten cuidado con lo que haces... O subiré al tercer nivel y te mataré.

Y entonces, Natsu se fue tan campante, pero sus palabras se gravaron lentamente en el cerebro de Tsukune.

"Que... demonios...? QUE ME PERDÍ AL HUIR?"

-De que demonios hablaba?-Cuestionó Nijima levantándose.- Además, ahora tenemos mas preguntas y solo una respuesta muy vaga.

-No quedará otro remedio mas que ir al dojo y ver por nosotros mismos. Haruo, cualquier idea que puedas tener para intervenir, mira-la bien para dentro de dos días.

-Hm? No seria mejor ir hoy?

-No. Si esto se complica quizás necesitemos cada día siguiente, así que es mejor no arriesgarnos a intentar nada hasta saber que tenemos todo el tiempo disponible necesario. Me voy a atender unos asuntos fuera de la ciudad antes del anochecer, y no volveré hasta la mañana de pasado mañana o mañana a la tarde/noche seguramente.-Explicó Tsukune.-Trata de evitar que Mizunuma se meta en cualquier pelea como puedas mientras tanto.

Curioso, como ninguno de los dos iba notando su avance. Tsukune no notaba como él, lentamente, iba cediendo a involucrarse en el grupo conformado, quizás empujado por la conversación con Akua sobre lacayos.

Nijima, por su parte, no notaba como lentamente el control de su obra y eje central de la misma iban recayendo en Tsukune.

(Mas tarde, en el Ryozampaku)

-Cual es el golpe que quería mostrarme, Shifu?-Preguntó Tsukune, ya en el entrenamiento. En un tiempo breve se iría al Encuentro, así que ese día la formación seria aprendizaje técnico mas que de acondicionamiento.

-No es tanto un golpe como un flujo, Tsu-chan, ne.-Explicó Ma Kensei.-Como vampiro, básicamente tu cerebro y sistema nervioso se mejoraron muy notablemente, así que es buen momento para inculcar esto. En posición, ataca y observa-me.

Tsukune obedeció, y en una guardia incomoda(Debido a su estructura normalmente mas relajada) pero firme y estable, avanzó a gran velocidad, y atacó en un puñetazo.

Kensei, desvió en un giro de brazo con el antebrazo en vertical, girando la muñeca como eje, quedando frente a Tsukune abriéndole la guardia.

Su brazo retrocedió y comenzó. Fue como una sobra de puños golpeando sitios tan rápido(Pese a ser simples toques, de ser golpes habría sido bastante doloroso). Que era lo que Tsukune debía ver de eso?

La mecánica de los brazos de su maestro. Como el movimiento simple de la articulación podía cambiarlo todo con una leve alteración. Un mero apretón extra en un solo musculo y podía ir mas rápido o fuerte en diversos golpes precisos.

Pero no solo eso. También debía de ver el calculo, ver donde golpear con exactitud con velocidad extrema y pese a todo poder cambiar de plan ante cualquier cambio a pesar de la inercia fisica y mental y la velocidad.

Era obtener una ventaja en un solo golpe(Varios encadenados en uno mas bien) y mantener el control constante del impulso para tu favor.

-Lo has entendido, Tsu-chan? Esa es la base del Puño suave Hakkeshou del Bajiquan.-Explicó Ma.-Golpeamos a los puntos clave de forma tan clínica como Akisame los presiona y retuerce en su favor. Nuestro arte está tan ligado a la mística por todo el efecto que ello puede llevar. Controla tu golpe, controla tu instinto, y sobretodo controla tu mente. Una vez te controles a ti mismo podrás alcanzar y realmente controlar tu fuerza como si hubieses nacido solo para ello tan fácil como respirar. Tu mismo lo dijiste al venir a aprender: Todo ese poder que posees es menos que nada sin la habilidad y el control para aprovecharlo.

-Hai, Shifu.

-Con esto también puedes centrar percepción y velocidad repitiendo un solo golpe numerosamente en un instante o breves instantes acumulando un daño demoledor, o afectar un solo conjunto o sistema de nervios o acciones en un parpadeo. La próxima hora la invertiremos en este ejercicio de brazos. Debes atacar y contraatacar cuando pare y devuelva tu golpe y al golpearme tras contrarrestar mi contraataque debes realizar solo con brazos distintas maniobras, a gran velocidad.-Explicó el Maestro, entrando en posición.-No repitas ninguna serie o atacaré de verdad. Todo vale: Golpes punzantes, palmadas, puños agarres para desequilibrar... pero solo con manos.

Una vez comenzaron, los otros maestros miraron como su discípulo realizaba una y otra vez, de mil maneras distintas el ejercicio practico.

Quien mas asintió con aprobación fue Akisame. El ejercicio no solo era útil y practico en combate real, sino que en entrenamiento también ejercitaba los músculos de los brazos, hombros y espalda y mejoraba la memoria muscular, reflejos de la zona y principalmente la velocidad. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

(Mas tarde, ya por la noche)

Justo después del entrenamiento, tras una sesión de sobrevivir a Apachai(Siempre una hazaña, incluso para un inmortal) y las literalmente retorcidas maniobras corporales de Akisame, el entrenamiento ligero terminado, Tsukune se dio un baño, deshaciéndose del sudor y la suciedad.

Colocándose la ropa enviada por Akasha, ya estaba preparado:

De seda entrelazada negra, en unos pantalones de traje formal de estilo clásico, una camisa de seda roja, entre rojo vino aclarado y rojo sangre, y un chaleco victoriano negro con trazos dorados en los bordes. Traje de etiqueta estándar para un vampiro. No era un secreto, ni en la comunidad de los inmortales de la noche, que el nuevo "dios" era mas enfocado a lo practico que la estética. De ahí el mero traje estándar antiguo en vez de ir adornado con alguna faja de caballero de hace un par de siglos, algún traje clásico restrictivo o algún abrigo o capa típica. Nada que restringiera cualquier movimiento, solo la estética adecuada combinada con libertad y soltura de movimiento absoluta. Ni siquiera llevaba ningún lazo o corbata, el único adorno de cuello era un broche dorado con el diseño de murciélago tribal como su marca de Nosferatu manteniendo el cuello de la camisa unido frente a su garganta, pero con separación perfecta como para no notar que dicho cuello estaba cerrado.

Normalmente eso seria imposible en esa clase de ropa, pero la seda y otros tejidos entrelazados en ello no eran normales. Entre otros componentes era seda de Jorougumo tratada en quitina extraída de diversas bestias sobrenaturales, como sacadas de la piel o partes de arañas e insectos yokai. Ello le daba a esa ropa la capacidad de ser tan elástica y permitir tanto movimiento como un traje de artes marciales o incluso tanta libertad como si no llevaran la ropa pese a efectivamente, llevarla, y era mucho mas resistente, ofreciendo cierta protección a puñaladas y golpes, si bien era una mera atenuación.

"Me siento como un ricachon clásico." Gruñó en su mente, terminando de atarse los zapatos, afortunadamente tapado con un abrigo, bloqueando a los demás residentes de ver su aspecto. "Un momento, lo soy."

Tras despedirse de los miembros del Ryozampaku, quienes luego se dispondrían a cenar, cerró la puerta y caminó por las calles, encendiéndose las farolas a medida que la luz de sol residual se desvanecía.

Y así llegó al punto de encuentro, una zona alejada del distrito empresarial, una zona de pequeñas edificaciones de oficinas y edificios pequeños, casi todos vacíos a esa hora.

En una esquina, le esperaba un coche negro, alargado, pero no una limusina.

El vehículo se acercó a el, y la puerta se abrió para el, permitiéndole entrar.

-Gracias por su presencia, Tsukune-sama.

Al sentarse mientras el coche iniciaba su viaje, el vampiro se topó con Gyokuro frente a el. Pese a no ser limusina, la parte trasera del coche se había modificado para ser similar a la de una, con asientos a ambos lados y una pequeña plataforma a modo de mesita.

-Debería daros yo las gracias por recogerme, Gyokuro-san.

-Es nuestro honor.

-Espera...Donde está Akasha-san?-Preguntó Tsukune.-No tenia que estar para introducir la contraseña en mi sello?

-Tsukune-sama, ¿Quien cree que conduce? No podíamos confiarle su identidad a nadie.

-Cierto, estoy aquí.-Se oyó la familiar voz femenina desde el asiento del piloto, al otro lado del cristal tintado. Mientras el coche parecía hacer un movimiento irregular, un lado del cristal tintado bajó como una ventana de coche común, dejando ver a Akasha, conduciendo sin mirar, mirándoles a ellos y saludando despreocupadamente.- Hola, Tsukune.

-LOS OJOS EN LA CARRETERA AKASHA.-Exclamó la otra vampira.

-Hai, hai...-Restó importancia la otra, pasando a mirar a Gyokuro aun sin mirar la carretera, dando un giro brusco, inestable, pero oportuno para tomar el giro, acelerando por pisar el acelerador al girarse.-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

-AKASHA, YO NO TENGO REGENERACION INMORTAL INSTANTANEA.-Respondió la vampira de piel oscura agarrándose al seguro sobre la puerta.

-Es cierto, Akasha, hemos de llegar.-Convino Tsukune, ganando una mirada agradecida de Gyokuro.

-No problem. Quien crees que enseñó al conductor del autobús, Nurari, a conducir?

-AHORA SI TENGO MIEDO.-Se alarmó Tsukune, ganándose una risa malvada de Akasha.

(Una hora después)

Después de cruzar toda la ciudad, atropellar a una criatura extra-dimensional desconocida(Extrañamente similar a Cthullu), destrozar la vegetación de un parque(Descubriendo que el coche estaba blindado), huir en una persecución de la policía digna de una película de acción y saltar a gran velocidad por una grieta del borde conectado a la zona rural, los tres vampiros, dos al borde del infarto, llegaron y cruzaron con el coche la brecha dimensional que llevaba a la deformación dimensional donde se encontraba el castillo Shuzen.

Una vez el coche en el patio de entrada frenó, Tsukune bajó tan rápido como pudo del vehículo para tocar el suelo y apoyarse agarrado tanto al coche como al muro mas cercano tambaleándose.

-Ahh...ahaahh...Ghaaa...Asi se siente una cocktelera?

-Vamos, no ha sido para tanto...-Se rió Akasha.-No lo hice mal, mira, aparque sin un solo choque, y me las apañé para colocarte tu capa mientras.

-Que?-Preguntó Tsukune, notando que efectivamente, su capa estaba puesta, con la capucha tapándole(Bastante afortunado, ya que si alguien en las ventanas lo veía podría reconocerle).-Cuando...?

-Cuando empezabas a rezar en el nombre de los dioses Shinto, justo tras terminar el rezo a Buddha.

-SE SUPONE QUE VIGILABAS LOS COSTADOS Y LA MARCHA.-Exclamó Gyokuro.

-Sabes conducir ahora?-Se burló la shinso.

-He aprendido mirándote para saber "Que no hacer".

-Solo... Entremos y dejemos el carro de la condenación atrás.-Murmuró Tsukune.

-Carro de la condenación... me gusta como suena...-Se rió Akasha, divertida por las reacciones de sus anteriores pasajeros. Conducía así, usando sus reflejos y radar a propósito. Era taaaaan divertido ver sus reacciones...-Ahora, Excelencia...-Comentó de repente seria la Dama de las Tinieblas, recurriendo a apodos formales por tal de mantener la identidad de Tsukune en secreto.- Si me hiciera el favor de extender los brazos, retiraré los "Grilletes del bloqueo".

Asintiendo, Tsukune extendió los brazos, arremangando-se levemente para dejar sus brazaletes al descubierto.

La líder de los Tres Grandes Señores de las Tinieblas coloco un dedo en la joya de la cruz en el brazalete derecho.

-Código introducido. Aprobación completa. Combinación aplicada para retiro absoluto finalizada.-Anunció profesionalmente.

*Click*

FWOOOOOOOOOO...

En el momento en que terminó la oración, los brazaletes se abrieron a un lado, mostrando una cadena de luz surgiendo de las muñecas ahora descubiertas de Tsukune que cubría todo su cuerpo. En el momento en que los grilletes se separaron de el, se desvanecieron en una forma astral, esperando el comando de Tsukune de reaparecer, y la cadena estalló y se fragmentó en pedazos de luz disolviéndose.

Y el poder se desencadenó.

Un viento sobrenatural, de origen irreal encontrado en la mera presencia de Tsukune se levantó en todas direcciones, agitándose el terreno levantando polvo y hojas furiosamente. En medio de ese viento, el miasma y las sombras se extendieron y propagaron por toda el área, el aura demoniaca brillante en rojo mezclado con el negro y el purpura embrumeciendo toda la zona, con el terreno del castillo al completo pareciendo mas oscuro.

Un chirrido familiar resonó junto al aparente sonido de algo golpeando el aire repetidamente a gran velocidad. Los murciélagos del área reaccionaban a su presencia esperando a obedecer sus caprichos, mientras diversos otros, algunos demonios quirópteros diminutos surgidos de la naturaleza formándose con su Yoki y otros meras sombras, salían de su aura demoniaca a la vez que el aire se parecía deformar levemente como lluvia cayendo pese a ser solo la ilusión producida por su presión.

Tsukune pudo notar entonces claramente muchas presencias en el centro del castillo. Todos de nivel considerable, de rango S en su mayoría. Pero los había que superaban dicho estatus claramente.

Por no hablar de las otras 3 presencias Shinso que sentía a parte de Akasha a su lado y Él mismo.

La presión seria demasiado, tal y como el temblor indicaba. Y entonces, centró su aura.

Sangre surgió de algunos de sus poros a través de su ropa y se proyectó sobre el, con unas pocas placas. Unos guanteletes con su mano en su mayoría libre, cubierta solo por unos guantes negros hechos de la misma forma. Una segunda capa blindada cubrió sus zapatos, creando así botas, y unas hombreras aparecieron sobre su capa pegándose a su otra ropa haciéndola mas estable. Sintió también como un material duro y rígido rodeaba parte de su cabeza bajo la capucha.

Y ahí se dio.

Era el protocolo en dichos encuentros: Los vampiros debían mostrar su autentica naturaleza en el Encuentro de la Noche, por lo que los sellos reprimiendo su poder o ilusiones para cubrir sus rasgos anormales estaban considerados como una gran ofensa. Ninguna de esas cosas era aceptada por lo menos la primera mitad del encuentro, donde todos debían mostrar su naturaleza y poder, como disuasión a enemigos y como muestra a posibles alianzas o compañeros.

Pero naturalmente, la estructura anfitriona, pese a los refuerzos en la construcción, podía peligrar ante tal cantidad de auras súper poderosas, sobretodo cuando había varios shinso y un DIOS VAMPIRICO en el área, por lo que había una pequeña laguna legal que permitía contener el poder a la vez que se muestra.

Creación. La gran habilidad de los shinso, que permitía crear construcciones de poder y rasgos enormemente considerados a través de su sangre y yoki. Ello tomaba parte del aura y la ponía en uso, impidiéndole fluir descontrolada a la vez que se mostraba al usarla. Por no hablar de que el sistema contenía el flujo de alejarse mucho de su fuente y lo hacia mantenerse firme pese a no contener su presencia, evitando que dañara los alrededores concentrando el yoki en vez de sellarlo o contenerlo.

Los shinso dentro debían de estar usando dicha habilidad, y él la acababa de activar, convocando placas de guarda, y una armadura menor bajo la ropa, similar a su forma mutada ghoul. La habilidad inculcada concedía un mayor provecho de su fuerza y conversión de yoki en la misma y un mayor control de dicha potencia, además de un gran impulso en su velocidad y agilidad. También una defensa que impedía perder sangre innecesaria, capaz de detener una espada(Siempre que no fuese usada por un maestro como Shigure) o balas de gran calibre(Si bien por ahora, las perforadoras o explosivas definitivamente podían dañar o destruir la armadura.

También tenia un casco con mascara, pero la mascara no fue manifestada: Habría sangre y comida, podía manifestarla y quitarse la capa mas tarde, una vez aceptada y disfrutada como era debido y esperado que hiciera de la casa Shuzen.

-Vamos. No les mantengamos mas en espera.

Así, los tres vampiros restantes para la reunión entraron en el castillo.

(Mientras tanto, dentro del castillo)

Moka se sentía extraña. En mas de un sentido. Se sentía extraña porque su sello estaba, por primera vez desde la muerte de Alucard, totalmente liberado.

La sensación de dejar todo su poder correr libremente era casi embriagadora. Su energía sobrenatural extremadamente potente surgida de su sangre shinso era suficiente para hacer reverberar toda un área considerable del castillo. Una vez se retiró el sello era un alivio increíble por algo que realmente no era una molestia. Era como estirar los miembros tras una siesta, pero centrado en nivel metafísico, en una parte de ella que quedaba dormida y guardada al no necesitarla normalmente.

Se sentía extraña por la falta de costumbre de su reciente habilidad también. Creación.

Concretamente concentraba el flujo de un 15% de su yoki shinso aproximadamente, comprimido en algo de su sangre para crear y mantener sus botas, sus guantes largos y el cinturón que llevaba sobre su vestido de seda rojo de gala.

Sus guantes acumulaban yoki en una "Burbuja metafísica" antes de liberarlo en un flujo estable, listos para estallar en necesidad en un escudo improvisado. Sus botas hacían algo similar, pero su función era ofensiva, enviando ante un impacto considerable una onda explosiva de yoki y energía cinética capaz de destruir irreparablemente a nivel celular, cosa que usó contra Alucard(Si bien el shinso podía regenerarse creando tejido nuevo al instante en vez de arreglar el destruido. Un vampiro normal también podría, de salir vivo, pero tardaría meses en caminar solo, y años en recuperarse del todo, unos 2 o 3, excepto si tenia un suministro abundante y constante de sangre humana fresca para acelerarlo a meros meses o un año.).

El cinturón era algo mas reciente, surgido de su encuentro con el maestro humano de Tsukune. Mejoraba su equilibrio y agilidad, y extendía una red interna dentro de su cuerpo que facilitaba y aseguraba su curación, incluso fijaría dislocaciones como las que hizo el humano que ella no podía sanar sola en menos de unos minutos al no ser verdaderas lesiones, sino simplemente una mala postura.

Esa era otra. Se sentía también extraña por eso: Había sido vencida por un humano. Un simple humano, sin rasgo sobrenatural o mágico alguno. No un híbrido, no un cazador, no... Un humano con mera maestría y poder marcial.

Ese hombre era maestro de Tsukune? Pero como sintió a lo lejos el combate, como oyó estruendos y auras chocando, el destrozo que vio fuera del lugar cuando dejó de llover... Ese hombre no podía ser el único maestro de su futuro compañero. Los destrozos y la forma de moverse que recordaba de Tsukune no encajaban con las maniobras mostradas. Que clase de entrenamiento estaba pasando Tsukune? Que tan experto se había hecho?

Moka había dejado buena parte de su orgullo abandonado, y no podría considerarse arrogante(Excepto frente a claros idiotas. Definitivamente podía tomarse esa libertad frente a idiotas como Saizo). Ella no creyó realmente lo que le dijo a Tsukune de estar sobre el. Bueno, si, y era cierto, pero no tan abrumadora-mente como dio a entender. Tsukune tenia talento y habilidad marcial notables, y frente a una aplicación practica de algo que se le enseñara para una situación real aprendía a un ritmo alarmante. Su instinto de combate en la ultima batalla lo hizo casi parecer un autentico vampiro, y casi uno nacido por como se manejó pese a luchar como un pendenciero sin estilo, además de su dominio notable de yojutsu capaz de enfrentar a Akua... Con solo un mes de entrenamiento.

Y ahora aprendía de un hombre capaz de derrotar a dos vampiro monstruos de rango A fácilmente con maniobras mínimas, así como de otras personas de estilos mas brutales de golpe que sin duda estaban al mismo nivel.

Tsukune llegaría lejos. Y ella lo esperaba con ansias, para obtener así su castigo y redención por su estupidez. Para ser, por extraño que le pareciera, "Puesta en su lugar".

A su lado se encontraban sus hermanas. Y la vista de ellas le trajo una sonrisa.

Empecemos por Kokoa. Su cara era un poema. Aun, pese a estar disimulados, mostraba rasgos de molestia y frustración por haber sido tratada tan fácilmente por un humano. Toda contusión y dolor se había desvanecido ya, claro...Excepto por la herida en su orgullo. Claro que la regia fachada de calma que exponía, junto a su vestido, de igual diseño al de Moka misma y mismo color rojo, a juego con los ojos rojos gatunos de cada vampiro en la zona en ese instante lo ocultaban.

Akua y Kahlua... Pese a su actual seriedad profesional podía verlo en sus ojos. Últimamente estaban mas alegres, conformes... aliviadas... reconocía ese brillo en sus ojos, era el mismo que ella misma y las otras chicas en el club(a excepción de Kokoa) tenían. Esas dos se habían enamorado recientemente, y a juzgar por la poca separación entre ambos cambios y como habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas desde la batalla final, muy probablemente del mismo hombre. El mismo que Akua había mencionado que le dio su colgante, que parecía una preciada posesión incalculable para ella, y que Moka no dudaba, fue el mismo que había regalado a Kahlua ese broche de pelo enjoyado que lucia, de vez en cuando acariciándolo al arreglar su pelo.

La ropa de dichas hermanas era o mas común o mas practica. Era pura formalidad(Honestamente, si alguien atacaba un nido de vampiros tan lleno era o retrasado o suicida. Y en caso de conflicto interno, el Dios mismo lo detendría), pero eran encargadas de la seguridad, y se notaba en su atención global del perímetro. Kahlua llevaba su ropa habitual(Ventajas de vestir siempre de gala, no sentía así incomodidad), salvo que sin su habitual tiara. Akua, por su parte, meramente llevaba una versión mas adulta del traje chino que llevó en la fiesta del 10º cumpleaños de Moka, salvo que con zapatos chinos en vez de botas.

Su padre, Shuzen Issa, en ese momento estaba sentado en su trono, en el centro de la pared contraria a la puerta, con la presencia(Y la poca expresión facial) de un orgulloso rey, observando a los de su mismo nivel. No eran muchos, cierto, a parte de el solo había otros nueve reyes vampiro, sus esposos y esposas(los y las que tenían, claro) las del mismo Issa ausentes en ese instante, y la mayor parte de los Nosferatu.

Esos dos datos hicieron a la vampira fruncir el ceño en molestia, así como otros también hacían.

Primero estaba el caso de Gyokuro. Aun si fue por devoción sin rencor real y por obediencia religiosa había hecho demasiado como para que Moka confiara en ella. Y debido al rencor original a su madre y como resultó ello hacia Moka las cosas eran demasiado forzosas entre la esposa Shuzen y la hija de Akasha. No había amor alguno entre ellas(Si bien Gyokuro parecía mostrar empezar a tomarle algún gusto a Moka), pero tampoco aversión. Pero Moka no confiaba en ella para nada.

Y luego estaban los Nosferatu. Los siete vampiros mas poderosos en poder o habilidad, la fuerza de elite, los mayores guerreros existentes, igualados solo por los reyes mas hábiles con preparación y estrategia adecuadas. El único Rey realmente igual a ellos sin necesidad de preparación era el mismo Issa. Lord Shuzen habría tenido un puesto en los Nosferatu antes de la batalla entre Alucard y los 3 señores Oscuros de no haber sido un rey(Ello le habría dado demasiada influencia pese a su evidente poder, y el equilibrio político se desmantelaría). Concedido, no poseía la sangre shinso, pero aun estaba sobre la clase S, y su habilidad marcial en diversos estilos era sublime, así como sus instintos. De hecho, en ámbito de poder y habilidad, Moka veía en su padre lo que creía que Tsukune podría llegar a alcanzar.

(N/A: Eso si no fuese ya un maldito dios, pero en habilidad pura Issa es capaz de considerarse igual o incluso superior al Ryozampaku, y con varios estilos entremezclados en uno propio, así que si, este Issa es básicamente en cuanto a habilidad lo que Tsukune alcanzaría).

Pero dos de ellos faltaban.

Uno de ellos era comprensible. Akasha Bloodriver, su madre, era una de los Nosferatu. Ella no estaba presente en ese momento, al igual que Gyokuro, debido a que ellas eran las únicas conscientes de la identidad real y localización del nuevo Dios, y ellas en consecuencia, eran encargadas de traerle y guiarle.

Uno de los Nosferatu fue devorado por Alucard, pero si la reunión pudo convocarse con toda la preparación, significaba que había un sucesor que había pasado la prueba impuesta por alguno de los demás Nosferatu vivientes. Pero no estaba, y tanto ella, como varios otros presentes, y algunos entre los otros 5 Nosferatu restantes fruncían en ceño en desaprobación, censura y rabia por ello.

Si no llegaba aquí a tiempo, eso podría no ir muy bien.

Y Hablando de los Nosferatu, Moka los observó, analizando sus posturas también.

En primer lugar, estaba aquel con quien su madre se sentía mas cómoda entre sus iguales. Un vampiro de habilidad tal con la espada y con un talento en el vampirismo que le habían permitido imitar temporalmente los efectos de la sangre Shinso, si bien una pálida sombra por el momento, el mismo lo afirmaba.

Mochizuki Jirou, el primer Nosferatu japones, nacido como segunda generación, es decir, de dos siervos que fueron benditos por su señor con la sangre inmortal, unos 100 años antes del comienzo del reinado de Tokugawa. Un espadachín sin igual con una katana en las manos, con mas de 500 años a sus espaldas. Con una personalidad apacible y tranquila, que, contradictoriamente según algunos, mantenía la afición de burlarse de otros y pincharles con sarcasmo.

A su lado se encontraba alguien cuyo aspecto aun desconcertaba bastante a Moka.

Emily Takuma. Nosferatu de 312 años, que pasó la prueba de Akasha poco después de que Akasha saliera del cuerpo de Alucard bastante antes de unirse a Issa. Se trataba de la tía de Moka, la medio hermana de Akasha, y una vampira mestiza, con un gran parecido a Moka: Su largo pelo plateado, siempre a diferencia del de Moka. Y en ese instante exactamente igual a su sobrina, pues solo el pelo y los ojos en estado sellado las distinguían. Nacida del padre de Akasha, abuelo de Moka, y de una vampira pura por generaciones, pero sin afiliaciones nobles. Esos dos tuvieron una aventura de la que acabó naciendo ella. Sin embargo, poco después se dio el ataque de Alucard contra los humanos, matando en el proceso a Ethan Bloodriver, en aquella época Nosferatu que cuya plaza se mantuvo vacía hasta que Emily tomó su lugar. Si bien no fue lo único que le dejó:  
>Ethan era un shinso, y uno que era considerado uno de los dos "Hermanos Jurados" de Alucard. Debido a esa buena relación, Ethan dejó a Akasha en cuidado de Alucard de niña, siendo ella y el los únicos que sobrevivieron a los sucesos que volvieron a Alucard un enemigo de la humanidad. Alucard entregó a Akasha la sangre shinso, cosa que Ethan agradeció, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se unió a el en su conquista, considerándola un error. Ethan luchó contra Alucard cuando mutó, pero fue destruido. Pero por asegurar algo a su otra hija, ya que no pudo tomar oficialmente a su madre de compañera, y sabia que moriría antes de poder reconocerla como hija, se sacó gran cantidad de sangre y se la envió a Emily, quien sabiéndolo todo, la consumió, ascendiendo como shinso y dispuesta a vivir orgullosa de su padre.<p>

Era espontánea, posesiva, lujuriosa cuando cuando un hombre tiene lo que busca, algo arrogante debido a su poder y logros, y algo distante. Corría el rumor de que había tenido un romance con mal final hacia poco menos de dos décadas o que había dejado atrás un amante cuando Fairy Tale empezó a moverse.

Nadie tuvo el valor de preguntarle. Por temor a que usara sus botas de explosión o sus guantes de filo sangriento(Su toque podía ser suave como el terciopelo o cortante como una espada, incluso deformarse en forma de armas blanca) surgidos de su Creación.

Tras ella se encontraba el que podría muy bien ser reconocido como el Nosferatu mas peligroso:

Jeremías(O Jeremiah) De Molay. Probablemente uno de los franceses, de cualquier raza en el planeta, mas psicóticos del planeta. Un vampiro bastante contradictorio, aficionado a luchar, matar, mutilar, destruir, los cachorrillos de panda(No, no alucináis, la gente aun se cuestiona donde comenzó todo eso), la naturaleza y la jardinería. Un ser capaz de matar por el puro antojo, alguien que a nada le teme, destruía todo a su paso que en sus ratos libres los pasaba en jardinería. Era capaz de atacar por la espalda(Si bien normalmente de frente) y usar un panda de menos de un año como si fuera un arma letal simplemente porque parecía buena idea. Y lo curioso era que no importaba la brutalidad del golpe, el panda nunca recibía ni un solo rasguño pese a los choques titánicos contra enemigos. Algunos decían que el psicópata había empezado a entrenar pandas para matar a sus ordenes.

La sed de sangre contenida en su sonrisa y brillando en sus ojos rojos de esclerótica negra(Algo muy común en Ghouls, pero sus debilidades y racionalidad lo marcaban como vampiro, la teoría era que su naturaleza era tan similar a la de un ghoul que empezaba a desarrollar rasgos y resistencias de estos) le decía a Moka que no seria nada impensable.

Su musculatura bastante notoria lo hacían destacar tanto como su ropa de clase pero extremadamente simple en una reunión de alta cuna o el cachorro de Panda que lo seguía como una cría de pato a su madre a primera vista.

Nadie sabia nada de el excepto esas cosas: Ni su edad, ni su origen(Salvo nacionalidad francesa), ni su estilo de lucha real. Ni siquiera sabían si era nacido o un ex-humano. Y tras ver lo que podía hacer con un panda en las manos pocos se atrevían a preguntar. Estaba segura de que los pocos que preguntaron(Akasha y Jirou) lograron su respuesta, pero no le dijeron a nadie.

La siguiente en la lista era Lianda. Ningún apellido conocido, si bien ese no era su nombre real tampoco. Su habilidad en el arte perdido de la transformación era incluso superior al del mismo Alucard. Cuando él necesitaba concentración y su habilidad de creación para deshacer su forma y cambiarla por otra, y generalmente cambios simples a menos que fuese lo clásico vampírico(Murciélago, etc...) o su forma mutada, ella era distinta, capaz de cambiar a cualquier forma que deseara, aun solo un rasgo o por completo a voluntad, de forma fluida y fácil, sin desbaratar su estructura, incluso cambiar su ropa. Había adoptado miles de rostros e identidades, Lianda solo era el usado en los últimos dos siglos. En esa ocasión mostraba la figura digna de Venus, un pelo rojo como la sangre con toques de fuego anaranjado, y un vestido ceñido(MUY ceñido) de estilo gótico.

Y... si, Akasha era reconocida como la Nosferatu mas fuerte, pero compartía el puesto de "Mas Fuerte" con alguien mas.

Richard Bloods, ex rey vampiro de todo el norte europeo(A excepción del antiguo reino de Alucard, si bien este reino se incluyó cuando Alucard lo abandonó tras la destrucción de sus súbditos a manos de los humanos), y actual Nosferatu. El Mas Fuerte, solo rival a Akasha misma.

Hacia 378 años que abdicó de su puesto como gobernante, afirmando que aun con las ventajas, las restricciones del trono no estaban hechas para el. Así que le cedió el puesto a su hijo mayor, Braz Bloods, y se postuló para el puesto de Nosferatu. Su predecesor, quien hizo la prueba tenia opiniones muy radicales, y dijo que su prueba seria un duelo a muerte para tomar su puesto.

El problema resultó ser que Richard era un shinso. Y uno fuerte como tal. Fue una masacre unilateral que apenas duró un par de minutos.

Su Creación era algo tan versátil como simple. Guantes con efecto similar al de las botas de Moka misma, a la vez capaces de amplificar cualquier habilidad mágica o yojutsu, y una espada, Blootgram. Richard hacia siglos obtuvo la espada demoniaca Gram, y decidió obtener algo de ella. La selló dentro de el hasta que cada célula de su ser tenia imprimada el poder y la capacidad de Gram, pero sin la maldición en ella al no usarla, y obtuvo la capacidad de crear esa copia con su sangre, Blootgram, Ira Sangrienta, con todo el poder de la Gram original.

Su atuendo era el de un vampiro clásico, traje victoriano negro, y una capa que parecía gritar "EH, soy un vampiro". Su pelo negro peinado hacia atrás perfectamente parecía incapaz de despeinarse, terminando de forma puntiaguda en su parte trasera.

Su expresión no regalaba nada. Era un hombre simple, sin nada contra nadie de por si. Hacia su voluntad a placer viajando por el mundo buscando cosas interesantes o desafíos, aprendiendo para entretenerse y luchando por diversión ante cualquier provocación.

Estos 5, junto con su madre y aquel que aun ha de aparecer, pensó Moka, eran los 7 vampiros mas fuertes existentes a parte del Dios. Y ello hacia que, recordando su antigua arrogancia, se sintiera realmente inadecuada. Y podía ver que Kokoa se sentía de forma similar.

Pero todo pensamiento similar fue borrado cuando ello cruzó toda el área, cambiando incluso la luz nocturna de la luna por las ventanas y de las velas. Un yoki tal, oscuro a la vez que brillante rojo y levemente morado, aplastante a la vez que meramente presente avanzando en todas direcciones, silencioso a la vez que retumbante con un sonido vacío y con el chirriar de murciélagos.

Toda la audiencia lo sintió. Algunos mostraron alguna clase de ansiedad apresurada, mirando por todas direcciones. Algunos mostraban miedo claramente en sus caras.

Otros, como ella, como sus hermanas(Si bien Kokoa y Kahlua mostraban algunos signos de preocupación) y su padre mismo, se mantenían en calma estoica, algunos calculando que decir, otros pensando en como mantenerse fuera del radar.

"Este yoki oscuro abrumador, este poder... Es mas fuerte que Alucard... Solo su yoki es mucho mas fuerte..."

Y la situación era preocupante. ÉL estaba cada vez mas y mas cerca, y el séptimo Nosferatu aun no mostraba su cara. Su ausencia podría matarlos a todos según de que humor estuviera ÉL.

Los únicos que mostraban un claro interés en aquella situación eran Richard y Jeremiah.

La presencia se hizo menos pesada, y algo mas compacta, pero ello no la hizo menos abrumadora. Solo mas estable, evitando que el castillo, aun reforzado, se derrumbara por su mera existencia, o que se sostuviera solo por su presencia y se demoliera al sellar-se ese yoki de nuevo o al irse.

-O Akasha tiene una jugada inesperada... o estamos condenados.-Murmuró Jirou.

Básicamente expresando los pensamientos de cada uno. El que la presencia fuera menos pesada significaba que ÉL ya había usado su Creación, por lo tanto, su llegada debía de ser inminente.

Apenas un par de minutos, cuatro minutos a lo máximo tras ese pensamiento inicial, en el cual el terror iba creciendo y floreciendo, las puertas se abrieron.

Un movimiento brusco, rápido y ruidoso abrió las dos puertas del gran salón de par en par, revelando a tres figuras al otro lado, vestidas de gala impecable.

Akasha Bloodriver, líder de los Tres Grandes Señores de las Tinieblas, única rival de Richard para el puesto de "Vampiro mas fuerte"(Dejándolo a ÉL al margen, claro), en un vestido oscuro purpureo, enviando su yoki shinso y luciendo su pelo ahora plateado en su clásico peinado que la distinguía de su hija. Hija que viéndola no dudaba que tenia su Creación activa bajo su ropa en la forma de sus mismas botas(Así como, Moka estaba segura pese a que no podía demostrarlo, su ropa interior, que seguramente mejoraba su agilidad y velocidad).

A su lado Gyokuro, con un vestido igual al de Kahlua, si bien sin guantes, emitía un aura demoniaca que dejaba en claro por que, pese a no ser una shinso, fue una enemiga tan formidable.

Pero ambas palidecían en presencia de la existencia de ese ser abrumador entre ellas.

Llevaba un atuendo tan simple en su diseño, como, simplemente... adecuado. Esa era la única forma de describirlo. Se ajustaba a lo que se pretendía.

Su capa debería de ser, pese a diseñarse en un modelo clásico, desajustada, pero parte de su Creación, una armadura de algún tipo, la mantenía sujeta de forma que la hacia parecer un manto majestuoso sobre sus hombros en vez de una antiestética cortina tras la que ocultarse.

Su capucha, en sombras claramente no naturales, ocultaba su identidad, apenas mostrando de forma irreconocible sus labios y parte de la nariz, manteniendo una expresión neutral de lo que dicha exposición mostraba, así como el tenue vistazo ocasional al brillo rojo de sus iris, según como le diera la luz.

A penas tenia la mano levantada, como si solo hubiese dado un empuje suave, lo que indicaba que era el quien abrió la puerta.

-**Quizás el empuje fue algo excesivo.**-Murmuró con algo de frustración, con la voz empañada y rezuman-te de poder en estado puro.-**Tuve practica con las de vuelta, pero aun...**

-Yo no me preocuparía, Excelencia. Las puertas están diseñadas para grandes empujes.

-**Lo se Gyokuro. Solo esperaba haber alcanzado un mayor control.**

-Bueno... Llegó el momento. Su pueblo, Milord.-Indicó Akasha, señalando con la mirada a los presentes.-Con esto, la recepción está completa.

-AKASHA.-Amonestó Emily a su hermana, como viendo un fallo que no fue notado, antes de dirigirse al recién llegado.- Mi señor, ruego sea clemente y nos disculpe. Pero como podrá observar, me temo que uno de nosotros sigue ausente.

-**Es así?**-Preguntó con claro desconcierto, escudriñando la habitación, por alguna razón tan confuso con respecto a Emily misma como con respecto a lo comentado.

Su vista se detuvo en algunas personas, como si algo llamara su atención. Moka misma y sus hermanas recibieron su mirada un par de segundos, siendo claramente observadas por una razón u otra, antes de volver su vista de nuevo a la Nosferatu.

-**Me temo que fallo en ver la ausencia.**

-Pero mi Señor...Hay una falta.-Dijo confusa e incrédula la tía de Moka.- No resta por llegar acaso uno de los siete Nosferatu?

Ahí, el Dios no movió ni un musculo. Y aunque nadie podía ver bajo su capucha, prácticamente podían sentir como alzaba una ceja y se quedó unos segundos procesando la información.

Luego colocó un dedo en su frente a través de las sombras, y después miró a Akasha, con una sonrisa socarrona:

-**Asumo que no lo comentaste.**

-Creí que seria un buen primer anuncio.

-**Claaaaro...**-Arrastró ÉL la palabra.-**Y asumo que no fue simplemente porque querías dar un susto grupal**.

-No se de que me habla.-Replicó Akasha, sonriendo con falsa inocencia, desconcertando a todos con su ambiente ligero y la falta de cualquier alteración.

-**Haré el comunicado entonces...No os preocupéis, estamos todos presentes. El Séptimo Nosferatu se encuentra también en la sala. Yo, para ser exactos.**

Ahí se helaron de impresión y alivio. Alivio porque no había ninguna ofensa a enfurecerlo de forma que acabaran muertos.

Impresión porque les pillaba totalmente imprevistos y además le ofrecía mayor observación. Los Nosferatu, como la Elite, tenían en ocasiones sus propias reuniones para tratar con temas o amenazas, la única razón por la que no interfirieron con Alucard fue o por apoyarle algunos o porque no afectaba a otros de ellos. También mantenían un ojo sobre la realeza, por lo que estaban bien enterados del esquema global.

Siendo el nuevo Dios un Nosferatu también, significaba que no podrían llegar sin mas a decisiones o actos que el no aprobara, no podrían trazar nada a su espalda y no se podría ocultar mucho de el.

-**Ahora, si ya hemos despejado esa pequeña preocupación, que tal si comenzamos con la reunión mientras disfrutamos de la hospitalidad de Lord Shuzen como merece? Obviamente ha puesto un esfuerzo notable y digno solo para nuestra acogida, seria una pena y un insulto desperdiciarlo.**

Avanzó con paso grácil y depredador, pero aun inconstante. Eso enviaba el claro mensaje de que aun era joven, muy joven.

No integrado del todo en el flujo de la habilidad. Ello se traducía como que no era del tipo de esquivar un ataque aun antes de ascender a shinso y a su rango habitual, sino que usaba sus reflejos(Como su clara atención de área sugería) y poder puro mas que la habilidad que comenzaba a pulir. Dicho de otra forma, en inicio debía ser como una versión masculina, mas calmada y pensativa y mas ágil de Kokoa.

Los vampiros, ante su paso inexperto, pero seguro y poderoso, vampiros siglos mas viejos que esa nueva deidad, se apartaron temerosos, formando una burbuja hipotética a su alrededor, mientras la figura encapuchada llegaba hasta donde ella, Moka, y su familia estaban, acompañado de Akasha y Gyokuro.

La ultima mencionada, aun cuando el se detuvo, continuó avanzando, pasando a las hijas de Issa(Y suyas mismas) para quedar al lado del Señor Vampiro, mientras Akasha ocupaba su puesto entre los Nosferatu.

En semicirculo al frente de Él, se encontraban los demás reyes y reinas. Las únicas "princesas" eran Moka y sus hermanas, meramente por ser las residentes, mientras tras Él, estaban alineados los demás Nosferatu.

-Buenas noches, Excelencia.-Saludó Issa, levantándose de su trono, e inclinándose en una reverencia, así como cada vampiro en la sala, incluyendo a los limitados miembros permitidos de la corte de Issa a un par de metros tras los Nosferatu.-Le saludaría con el nombre y disposición adecuados, pero mucho me temo que los ignoro, en vista de que mis esposas comunicaron que prefería mantener el anonimato. Solo puedo saludarle con cortesía como Dios de los Vampiros. Soy el rey de los inmortales de la noche de Japón, Shuzen Issa. Ya conoce a mis esposas Akasha Bloodriver y Shuzen Gyokuro.

-**Si. Tuvimos tratos antes de mi ascensión a mi nuevo estado.**-Comentó con una sonrisa irónica, mostrando a Gyokuro algo incomoda, y a Akasha observando analíticamente.-**Algunos provechosos, y otros problemáticos. Todos concluidos y ya solucionados, pero suficientes como para establecer un inicio. Ello fue lo que las hizo confiables en mi conocimiento para la asistencia requerida.**

-Nos alaga oír eso.-Continuó Issa.-Y las princesas de la casa, nuestras hijas: Akua, Kahlua, Moka y Kokoa.

-**Un orgullo a su casa, puedo asegurarlo.-**Sonrió el, claramente disfrutando del desconcierto de la mayoría de los presentes. Era un hecho en las familias reales bien reconocido del poder del legado Shuzen, pero ninguno, ni los Nosferatu había notado un cambio ni oído en sus familias sobre Él. Así que Moka entendía(Y sentía también por si misma) su desconcierto: Como sabia el de ellas?-** Os preguntareis como, y supongo que bien podría aclarar muchas futuras dudas con un dato irrelevante, siendo mi nacionalidad conocida. Fui uno de los vampiros involucrados en la batalla final de Fairy Tale.**

La gente abrió mucho los ojos en ello. No era ningún secreto el infierno brutal que se desató en la fortaleza flotante. Plagada de monstruos de toda clase de especies, soldados y asesinos, trampas, y una armada de vampiros semi-shinso con fragmentos de la carne de Alucard en ellos que los hizo mutar en Ghouls.

Todos dichos vampiros murieron. Pero al parecer no todos.

-Estuvisteis involucrado en la batalla? Pero... Por que?-Se sorprendió Issa, expresando la duda que muchos tenían, sus hijas sobretodo al haber estado en la batalla.- Akasha y Gyokuro mismas me comunicaron que manteníais buena opinión de los humanos y creéis en la convivencia. Por que os uniríais a la guerra que se desató?

-**Bueno, no es como si hubiese tenido mucha opción en ese momento.**-Comentó Él.-** Fairy Tale apresó a la mujer que amo, así que no quedó otra.**

La cara arrepentida de Gyokuro, unida a esa declaración tan indicativa como ambigua sacó la conclusión deseada(y errónea) en las mentes de todos, incluyendo quienes, de otra manera, habrían notado quien era(Moka y Kokoa).

Ahora eso creían:  
>Él debía de tener una habilidad notable como vampiro común, lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de la organización. Probablemente se negó y el grupo pasó a la siguiente palanca para obligarle: Extorsión. Con su compañera cautiva no le quedaría otra, los vampiros eran muy protectores de la seguridad de sus parejas.<p>

Issa mismo era un ejemplo. Cuando Akasha cayó en sueño por segunda vez sellada en el interior del cuerpo mutado de Alucard, entró en cólera, pero sabiendo que no podía dañar a su hija, investigó quienes podían aprovechar tal cosa y masacró una parte notable de los soldados de asalto de elite de Fairy Tale, así como la mayor parte de soldados rasos. Solo la intervención de Gyokuro como su otra compañera y un alto cargo del grupo le impidió borrarles del mapa.

-Entonces como los demás mutó? Como entonces...?-Musitó el Rey vampiro sentado justo después del trono Japones.

Se trataba de Braz Bloods, el hijo de Richard y su sucesor como rey de Europa del norte, si bien se nombraba como "Rey suplente" o "Regente" ya que afirmaba que había alguien mas apto y solo esperaba a que madurara. Era también un investigador entusiasta y aficionado a los datos curiosos e inusuales como Hobby.

No podían ver del todo los ojos del Dios bajo las sombras, pero el tenue cambio en la dirección del brillo rojo de sus pupilas y el cambio de la presencia les dijeron que ahora dirigía su mirada al rey europeo.

-**Sobreviví o superé la mutación? Si, es innegable que el efecto shinso descontrolado me invadió y mi cuerpo mutaba mientras me resistía y me retorcía, luchando por conservar mi mente.**-Relató, mientras Moka tenia flashes de Tsukune resistiéndose de forma similar, hasta que lograron sellarlo de nuevo.**-Por ponerlo de forma simple, fui demasiado cabezota y me negué a rendirme, y lentamente frené y controlé el avance y dominé esta sangre, si bien de milagro. Alucard lo notó, y antes de morir me atravesó el corazón con un tentáculo y me dió toda su sangre vampírica shinso como dios, sabiendo que moriría en breve.**

Así que fue así? Pensó Moka. Alucard había recuperado su forma humana cuando dio sus ultimas palabras y habló con sus madres y Tsukune para expresar su agradecimiento, así que debió de ser cuando aun tenia su forma mutada(Si, Moka olvidó que Alucard dominó su mutación con el cambio de forma, o mas como que no concibió que pudiera hacerlo con su cuerpo casi muerto y desmoronándose). Con tanto yoki en el aire y su despertar propio, seguramente no notaron el aura shinso, y su nivel Divino era un cambio gradual por toda la sangre del Dios, así que no se podría haber notado al instante.

"Espera... Pero Tsukune también estaba ahí cuando fue que seguramente Alucard les dijo a Madre y Gyokuro de su sucesor. Entonces el sabe su identidad?" Se sorprendió, abriendo mucho los ojos. "He de pedir a mis hermanas que callen. Si se sabe que Tsukune tiene tal información, las cortes se lanzaran a por él."

Todo perfectamente calculado por Tsukune según su propia experiencia con Moka y la información de Akasha y Gyokuro, un plan para despistar a todos, los que sabían de Aono Tsukune y los que no. Despistarles y confundirles con la pura verdad.

-Entonces mis hijas...

-**Las cuatro me han atacado en algún momento por una razón u otra, si. No se preocupe, Lord Issa, no hay rencor alguno, cada una tenia buenas razones.-**Aligeró Él el ambiente.-**Mas bien reconozco abiertamente que sus habilidades son impresionantes**.

-Es un halago...-Dijo con su seriedad y firmeza de nuevo completas el Rey de Japón, si bien en sus ojos se veía que la situación fue un golpe imprevisto. Era raro verle en dicha situación.

Tanto Moka como Issa miraron a las consortes de este ultimo, ambas dos con la misma sonrisa divertida.

Esas dos se habían confabulado para ponerle en esa rara situación. Y algo les decía que Él se había ofrecido y accedido voluntariamente a ayudar en vez de ser conducido.

Sin embargo ello tuvo un buen efecto: Cada vampiro ahí, todos de gran importancia había oído las palabras de su dios hacia el legado Shuzen, lo cual les daba gran prestigio.

-Si se nos permitiera...-Recuperó la compostura el Rey Japones.-Los demás lideres tienen ahora su momento de mostrarse.

-**Por supuesto. He de reconocer que siento curiosidad. Previamente no era de bastante importancia como para involucrarme, por lo que varios datos de la dirigencia de nuestra raza me faltan o son incompletos.-**Confesó con un leve tono avergonzado.-** Me centré mas en la fuerza que necesitaba. Cambiadas ahora mis necesidades y prioridades es una buena oportunidad.**

Asintiendo, Issa dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dejando las miradas en el próximo Rey a levantarse y presentarse.

-Es un honor estar aquí esta noche, Excelencia. Soy el actual Rey del Norte de Europa, Braz Bloods, tan irónico como suene ese nombre en un vampiro.-Dijo con una sonrisa el rey en clásica ropa negra, no muy distinta de la que Él llevaba, pero totalmente negra y con un abrigo largo negro en vez de capa, mientras su mano ajustaba sus gafas a su vista, cosa que siempre desconcertaba a todo el mundo.-Mis servicios y los de los mios están a su disposición y a un mensaje de distancia. Le serviremos hasta nuestro deceso y tras este si se nos permite.

-**Un placer que espero que no pongamos en practica respecto a la ultima parte.-**Respondió asintiendo mientras sonreía el Anónimo.-**Debo confesar mi curiosidad. Fallo en ver por que un vampiro necesita gafas. Si no es algo muy privado podría aclararlo?**

-Oh, no, no es algo privado en absoluto. La única razón por la que no dije nada es porque me divierte el desconcierto de quienes me ven con ellas. Son un invento mio en realidad.-Explicó.- La lente izquierda contiene una combinación de yojutsu y nanotecnología en una gran memoria informática y procesador de datos de gran capacidad, mientras que la lente izquierda posee algo similar, si bien tiene sensores de análisis y conexión por satélite en cualquier red dirigida por mi Yoki y mi voluntad, mientras que los extremos son discretos auriculares que reproducen musica y me recuerdan mi agenda. Básicamente tengo todo un séquito de secretarias, biblioteca, internet y superordenador espía constantemente en mi cara sirviendo mis caprichos.

La expresión de Shock recorriendo toda la sala hizo crecer aun mas la diabólica y divertida sonrisa colmilluda de Braz. Dicha sorpresa estaba también en la cara de su padre, que al parecer meramente consideraba a su hijo Excéntrico, y no portador de tal útil herramienta.

El dios por su parte mantenía la misma sorpresa, pero su lenguaje corporal indicaba que había tenido un pensamiento que le resultaba inquietante.

-**Mi primer lacayo no debe obtener una de esas. Nunca.-**Dijo firmemente, pero claramente mas para si mismo en algún tipo de broma interna.-** Temo lo que ese megalómano encubierto pueda lograr con eso en sus manos.**

**-**Kukuku... No se preocupe, son las únicas en la existencia, y aun son solo un prototipo. Por seguridad solo mi Yoki puede usarlas por ahora.

-**Es un alivio.**-Sonrió con el mismo tono de diversión.

Parecía que esos dos se llevarían bien. Sus diferencias eran notorias, pero había una humildad igual subyacente, así como un humor compatible entre ellos pese a no conocerse.

Braz se sentó de nuevo, y el hombre al otro lado de Issa se levantó esta vez.

-Su humilde servidor es Remi Le Diable Blanc, mi Señor.-Expresó con una leve reverencia el Rey de pelo castaño. Sos ojos, aunque ahora rojos, Moka había oído que eran morados, color bastante inusual excepto en YukiOnna, y extremadamente raro en vampiros. Era un augurio de mente analítica como decían, cosa que su padre y Akua parecían probar. Había oído de su madrastra que era un rey competente y hábil combatiente, de hecho en ratos libres disfrutaba de pelear contra hombres lobo o grupos de estos(Y conociendo a Gin y sabiendo como luchaba este, Moka se preguntaba como alguien hacia de ello un pasatiempo), pero se dejaba llevar por su inmortalidad despreocupándose en observar el paso del tiempo con tabaco a su lado o practicar la Libre Carnalidad(Sexo libre) con las damiselas en apuros que solía ayudar, si bien su compañera ahí presente era la única que sostenía su corazón. Y su eterna alegría parecía pintar siempre esa colmilluda sonrisa depredadora en su rostro.- Es un placer y honor inconmensurable encontrarle. Si lo que he oído es cierto he de decir que prefiero gratamente al actual Dios mas que al anterior. Francia estará a sus pies ante tal postura.

-**He tenido un par de oídos atentos. De lo que noté, no será el único.-**Sonrió Él, dando otras inquietudes a los Reyes al indicar que algunos podían tener observadores inconscientes.**-Curioso, me recuerda bastante a mi instructor de artes marciales.**

"Uno de ellos al menos" Pensó Tsukune.

-Oh? Eso es un gran alago. Asumo que no obtendremos un nombre, puedo preguntar al menos su opinión respecto a competencia?

-**El mejor en su ámbito y con contactos a ayudar en varios otros. Un monstruo en lo que hace.**

-Suena como alguien con quien tomar una buena copa.-Se rió abiertamente el Rey Francés.-Casi no puedo esperar al día en que se revele para poder conocerlo.

**-Ohhh... Ahora si que veo gran parecido. **

El Dios parecía...fácilmente carismático, capaz de encajar fácilmente con los integrantes de las altas esferas. Moka podía ver que, hasta ahora, nadie había estado de acuerdo meramente por cortesía, eran sinceramente compatibles mentalmente.

Terminada la conversación, el francés se sentó de nuevo en su trono improvisado(Butacas modificadas, los únicos tronos reales eran los del Rey residente(Issa), los de sus esposas(El de Akasha se mantenía guardado hasta pasadas las presentaciones al tener que estar entre los Nosferatu hasta entonces) y el del Dios, que se mantenía siempre en el país residente hasta nueva orden. Alucard lo trajo a Japón, y ahí se quedó al ser su sucesor Japones.

Fue esta vez, el turno a levantarse de una mujer, de pelo rubio platino, casi brillante por la pureza del color, con figura de reloj de arena. Su traje negro iba acompañado de pieles como cinturones y Moka la vio con un abrigo de piel blanco que, algunos aseguraban, era de la piel de un hombre lobo, si bien las versiones de como lo obtuvo variaban.

-Natalia Sablinova, Reina o Emperatriz de Rusia, como prefiera referirse a mi, Milord.-Dijo con una voz ronronean-te casi felina. Un ronroneo que podía pasar por seductor como por depredador, como un tigre entretenido con un espectáculo previo a su cena.-El mas amplio territorio no se opondrá a vos.

No fue una declaración de lealtad. Rusia nunca se mezcló con Alucard, y la familia Shuzen dudaba de que se involucraran con Él. Natalia era reconocida por su política aislacionista respecto al mundo sobrenatural ruso con el resto del mundo. Tenia un complejo de Inferioridad/superioridad/diosa, ansiaba ser la mas poderosa de forma absoluta, y se veía como tal al gobernar divinamente sobre monstruos y humanos en el país del norte(No incluido en Europa Sobrenatural) principalmente creyendo que las armas nucleares de los humanos les daban ventaja.

Si bien fue sometida y abofeteada humillante-mente como una perra cuando Alucard soportó y superó sus armas y destruyó y devoró sus ejércitos y ciudades... Cuando aun era solo un clon débil y su cuerpo seguía sellado.

Reconstruyó el imperio fácilmente, pero Alucard recuperó su cuerpo y poder, encerrándose ella aterrada en jaque. Cuando Alucard murió se creyó libre, hasta que vio que había alguien nuevo en el puesto. Un mocoso joven, un mero bebé advenedizo. Aun con todo ese poder ella podría...

El pulso breve de presión de Yoki haciendo temblar el área entera, no solo el edificio les advirtió, sobretodo a Natalia, que seria mejor no fiarse.

El Dios la miró, como si considerara su exposición y actitud excesivamente orgullosa como una tira cómica graciosa, pero no tanto como intrigante, o al menos eso consideraron los presentes. Y Mientras, Natalia se veía, metafísicamente hablando, ante las fauces de un diablo mitológico gigante en forma de murciélago demoniaco mientras se sentía como una hoja en una tormenta.

-**Bueno, es un alivio, serian una pena los problemas contra un país apenas recientemente reconstruido.**-Comentó, helando a la rubia.- **Me alegra ello, la falta de oposición hará mas fácil reunir servicios buscados 'Cuando los requiera'.**-Lo ultimo dejaba en claro en el aire lo que quería decir: 'No eres nada ante mi. Tomaré lo que necesite si quiero y no seras capaz de impedírmelo'.-**Es bueno ver que tienen buena disciplina.**

Al menos lo de lo que parecía enviar Tsukune discretamente era lo que los vampiros parecían ver. Era mas como que no le gustaba el tono de la vampira y su yoki reaccionó en consecuencia, no muy distinto a mirar mal a alguien.

En cuanto a su respuesta, solo pretendía decir educada y disimuladamente "No necesito a Rusia de todos modos, así que me va bien que no te metas. Quien crees que soy, el malo de 'James Bond'?".

Por lo cual le desconcertaba un poco el miedo en las miradas. Por que le miraban así? Solo dijo que le al menos esperaba que no le negaran un favor si hacia falta. Concedido, fue algo rudo por tal de ponerle freno y no parecer un novato débil, pero no era para tanto, no?

En fin, la mujer rusa, temblando, se sentó en su trono solitario(No tenia ningún compañero, solo "Juguetes", si bien Braz no tenia una compañera oficial era solo porque eran amantes no oficiales con las mujeres en su vida, Natalia solo tenia consoladores vivientes).

Del mismo numero y lado contrario, una nueva mujer se levantó de su trono, vestida en un vestido clásico tradicional Mandarín de seda blanca con bordados y bordes azul pálido, con grabados de dragones en la tela, mientras las aberturas del vestido mostraban la misma cantidad de piel que Akua, si bien la vampira pelinegra frente a su trono era mas... voluptuosa. Bastante mas.

A cada lado de su trono había un vampiro, los dos con las mismas ropas chinas, tanto antiguas y formales como de artes marciales. Y en la misma postura militar.

-Saludos, Excelencia. Le agradezco sinceramente el honor de su presencia.-Dijo con la mayor sinceridad la mujer, como si el mero hecho de lo que expresaba fuera indudable para cualquiera, y mucho mas cierto por ser de parte de ella.- Soy su humilde servidora, Miu Luo Xian, y China, el territorio mas grande...-Dijo inclinándose de forma marcial tradicional, similar a un saludo de Kung Fu, repitiendo las palabras de la rusa, pero sin arrogancia o complejo alguno, sino con confianza absoluta, como constatando un hecho tan obvio como que el cielo era azul a la vista o que el agua pura dañaba a su especie. Por no hablar de referirse, a diferencia de la rusa, a grandeza tanto de terreno como de idealismo o estandarte, no a que el mayor terreno implicaba mejor esquema.-... le seguirá sin parpadear. Que las masas os reverencien y vuestra longevidad rivalice la de los cielos mientras vuestra palabra mantienen orden y paz al mundo reinado.

-**Vuestro servicio será un gran honor. Que su imperio sea prospero y vuestra vida prospera y larga cual vuestra convicción y voluntad.-**Respondió con calma y con tono mas alegre la deidad, imitando el saludo de la mujer china, de la misma forma fluida, como acostumbrado, si bien menos inclinado según su etiqueta de rango superior, mientras usaba una frase en absoluto tradicional, mas bien inesperada, pero también extremadamente adecuada como respuesta, casi una bendición disfrazada con un piropo.-**Disculpe mi curiosidad, pero dijisteis Miu. Como la familia Miu?**

-Oh? Contactasteis con la familia del crimen derivada? Si, la familia de la mafia son una sucursal adoptada, originalmente eran protegidos adoptados por mi padre, si bien la red de Alucard nos separaron, vuelven al control de la familia Imperial. Debo asumir que luchasteis al lado de nuestros siervos y algunos de los vampiros que nuestra armada proporcionó a su predecesor?

-**Luche tanto al lado como en contra de Miu. Como dije, llegó un punto en que todo era mi enemigo hasta centrar y recuperar mi mente, por no hablar que muchos cambiaron de bando al ver sus convicciones reveladas contra los métodos de Alucard. Yo mismo aproveché su justificado y oportuno cambio de opinión para dar un salto en el rescate y escape, así como enfrentar a diversos miembros de Fairy Tale.-**Relató Él, de nuevo de forma incompleta y críptica, dejando suficientes huecos como para que los demás crearan una historia plausible y con suficiente verdad como para que la base fuese verídica.-**He de decir que son formidables tanto como aliados como enemigos.**

-Sus palabras son halagadoras. Traeré el honor de su declaración a las tumbas de los caídos. Solo espero que sus sucesores potenciales estén a la altura de igualar su honor y sentido del deber. Los posibles reclutas de la Orden parecen aptos, pero aun ha de verse.

-**Orden? Se refiere a la Orden del Fénix Imperial acaso? Así que algunos miembros están por vampirizar-se y adoptarse en la familia?**

Esto pareció desconcertar a los Nosferatu y los reyes, así como a varios acompañantes y Akua. Moka no lo entendía. Tan increíble era lo que dijo el Dios?

-Increíble. No muchos saben de la Orden sin un contacto directo a una edad tan joven. Vuestro circulo de influencia debe de ser notable.

Era eso? Una organización de elite que no se suponía fuese conocida entonces, Moka ahora comprendía, si lo había averiguado tan fácilmente, sus contactos no eran de subestimar-se.

-**Nada como eso, meramente me topé con un grupo de una de las familias de la que resulto conocer un par de miembros, así que me acabé enterando de algunas cosas y reuní algunos datos por curiosidad.-**Restó importancia, pese a que aun era notable.-** Pero de lo que vi, sin duda son aptos para lo que creo que tiene en mente.**

-Pienso igual-Sonrió la emperatriz china, entusiasmada.- Realmente sois algo.

-Este tipo... El nuevo dios...-Musitó Akua, tan bajo que solo sus hermanas la oyeron.- Es mejor tener cuidado de no cruzarse-le.

-Nee-san? Que quieres decir?-Preguntó Moka, expresando el pensamiento de sus otras dos Hermanas.

-Es capaz de revelar tanto sin revelarse él en absoluto, entabla fácilmente amistad con el Rey con mayores recursos científicos, tiene un lacayo capaz de usarlos para poner al mundo en jaque de lo que dijo, pone en su lugar a la Emperatriz mas insufrible con solo dos frases, entabla amistad con la Emperatriz china mas orgullosa, mi tía, marcialmente hábil y con mayor complejo de superioridad sin mostrar su superioridad y proporciona la información de que conoce a la Orden del Fénix Imperial y del nivel de la familia Miu profundamente.-Enumeró Akua, helándole la espalda a Moka con su tono preocupado de Shock.- Solo con eso puedo decir que tenemos suerte de que comparta la opinión de Akasha-san.

-Que es la Orden del Fénix Imperial, Akua-nee-san?-Le susurró Kokoa.

-Una organización sagrada de artistas marciales humanos cuya habilidad, dedicación y poder les permite derrotar en combate incluso a vampiros, metidos en la mística por pura determinación, capaces de usar Reiki, nocivo para Yokai, los mas fuertes a nivel similar a un dhampir o los cazadores mas peligrosos incluso.-Relató la china mientras proseguía la conversación entre la Emperatriz y el Dios.- Si ha contactado con ellos sin que nadie lo sepa, seguramente tiene lacayos o contactos informándole de todo en un amplia red o el lacayo megalómano tiene un talento enorme para el manejo de información.

Entonces, pensó Moka, no solo mantenía una conversación alegre, sino que cerraba otra vía de información a sus espaldas con ello.

Temible.

Y eso que en realidad solo mantenía dicha conversación.

Con un saludo de despedida tradicional simultaneo, Miu Luo Xian se sentó de nuevo en su trono.

-Kaineth Fansworth a su servicio.-Se presentó el próximo hombre en levantarse, similar al difunto Alucard, pero de facciones bastante mas amplias.-Pese a mi política libre, Inglaterra no son desertores o cobardes. Nos meteremos en nuestros propios asuntos, pero haremos su voluntad, sus deseos son ordenes, así como nuestros deseos.

No había ninguna intención extra en esa declaración. Meramente constataba un hecho, sin expresar deseo de amistad o rechazo alguno. No muy distinto a una mera transacción de negocios.

Como respuesta, decidiendo honrar la profesionalidad fría, el Dios asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo, no tan cálidamente como antes, pero en absoluto burlesco, meramente dando la bienvenida a la oferta.

Probablemente fue el intercambio mas breve en toda la reunión.

Los siguientes en levantarse fueron dos al otro lado de Kaineth, un hombre en túnicas de seda rojas y negras, y una mujer en un vestido arabico que exponía su figura exótica pero conservando modestia.

-Shalba Sakra de India e Indonesia...-Se presentó el hombre, de pelo negro con algunas lineas blancas, similar y a la vez a la inversa de las lineas de un tigre.

-Y Faiza Salujah de Arabia...-Se presentó la mujer, pelirroja, extrañamente en contraste con su piel levemente bronceada, algo muy poco común en vampiros, pero no tan oscura como Gyokuro o Kahlua.

-**El servicio será bien recibido. Debo preguntar, como es que su presentación es simultanea?-**Preguntó con curiosidad el nuevo Dios.-**Como dije es la primera vez en mucho que echo un ojo a las altas esferas, así que carezco en algunos datos.**

-Un suceso reciente Excelencia, apenas hace un par de años.-Clarificó el Rey Hindú.-Las disputas entre ambos bandos de territorio se volvieron una molestia, y pasando un par de años discutiendo cada suceso y debatiendo la paz... Encontramos nuestra sangre gemela, por lo que aun reinos separados, la autoridad es una.

Tanto Kahlua, Moka y Kokoa(Akua había estado mas atenta a todo durante su época como asesina y miembro de FT) como el Dios se sorprendieron al oír eso.

Sangre Gemela, otro termino para compañeros de Sangre, era el equivalente al alma gemela, aquel al que le darías hasta la ultima gota de tu sangre(Recurso mas querido por un vampiro y el mayor tesoro la mayoría de las veces) por tal de no perder. Raro era encontrar una, mas raro aun otra teniendo una, siendo el caso de Issa y sus esposas(Incluyendo a la difunta madre de Akua. Podía ser rey y poco expresivo, pero su corazón y convicciones no permitirían otra clase de compañera de forma prolongada) uno realmente excepcional.

Moka encontró tal en Tsukune, si bien su culpa, su orgullo, y, para que negarlo, su falta de auto-confianza, le impidieron ver o reconocer ello hasta muy tarde, si bien trataba de remediar eso. No le importaba con quien tuviese que compartirlo, no le importaba lo que tuviese que hacer, cuanta sangre debía perder o cuanto se tuviera que rebajar. Solo quería que volviera y estar con él.

-**Wow... Eso es... Inesperado.-**Convino Él, totalmente sin palabras y fuera de guardia, extendiendo por la sala sonrisas similares a cuando dejó sin palabras a Issa.-** Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones. Emmm... Supongo que como Dios debería dar mi bendición, no? Aunque estoy algo inseguro de como hacerlo...**

-No es un requerimiento, Excelencia, meramente su voluntad de que y como.-Aclaró Faiza.-Nos sentiríamos honrados, pero no es necesario.

El Dios lo pensó unos instantes, con su mano en el mentón, antes de llevar la mano a la placa de armadura negra y plateada demoniaca sobre sus hombros, fruto de su "Creación". De ella, una distorsión roja comenzó a salir y a brillar, hasta que un cristal, un ruby rojo sangre estaba en sus dedos, del tamaño de la mitad de su palma.

-**Este rubí es una producción filtrada de mi Creación. No tiene sangre realmente, pese a que de su fuente viene el color.-**Explicó, mientras todos observaban atónitos.-**Pero en resumen, es Yoki mio cristalizado. No he pulido la habilidad real, pero puedo hacer esto. Por favor, conservadlo como recuerdo de que les deseo felicidad y prosperidad.**

Las tornas se había invertido, y ahora era la sala entera quien estaba en Shock y sin palabras. Esa cosa les daría gran prestigio a la pareja. Era mera superstición, pero se creía que una mera bendición verbal del Dios gobernante traía fuerza al legado. Con algo así... digamos que era bastantee probable que cualquier posible heredero trajera gran talento, o al menos la motivación necesaria para obtener dicho gran talento.

Faiza tomó el yoki cristalizado con una delicadeza casi temerosa antes de que ella y su marido/compañero se sentaran, aun en sorpresa, mientras ahora Él mantenía la diversión en sus manos al ver la situación y oír el silencio.

"El muy..." Gruñó Moka en su mente con diversión, viendo como Él sonreía divertido al ver las caras de la gente. "Le divierten las reacciones de la gente cuando hace algo inesperado."

-T'Challa Tkalla, Señor.-Dijo el próximo vampiro, en túnicas que uno esperaría ver el un dios impío de película antigua, y con la piel mas oscura que Gyokuro, con el pelo mediano rizado negro similar a unas rastas naturales.- Y he de confesar que el Continente Oscuro, África, no suele interesarse mucho en la política, nuestras sociedades son mas reservadas por la máxima auto-subsistencia posible.-Confesó serio y estoico, con una dignidad que se esperaría en un Rey.- Realmente nos involucramos poco con Alucard, y seguramente nos involucremos poco con vos. Pero no se equivoque, si logra hacernos llegar sus ordenes, le seguiremos al pie de la letra, Loa. Solo somos aislados, no renegados.

**-Ser escuchado es todo lo que pido, no soy tan propenso a dar ordenes como a argumentar y solicitar razonablemente.**

Con mutuo asentimiento, el vampiro de piel oscura se sentó, al lado de su compañera, una vampira oscura de pelo planco nieve. Y ropa algo escasa, pero aceptable según los estandartes de los presentes.

Y el ultimo gobernante restaba. El técnicamente mas nuevo podríamos añadir.

En un traje que no desentonaría en una reunión clásica de la Mafia, sin embargo con bordados dorados en los bordes de la chaqueta negra de traje, vestía dicha prenda, una camisa de satín roja sangre, pantalones negros y una corbata negra como las sombras. O sus botas de cuero. Tan simple y elegante como el traje de Tsukune. Pero de forma distinta al ser menos tradicional(Debido a la procedencia del rey, en breve explicada. A su lado se encontraban dos mujeres en vestidos de gala MUY ligeros de color rojo, una morena y una rubia, que parecían moverse al unisono.

Con el pelo negro oscuro, con las sienes blancas perfectamente peinado hacia atrás como si la corriente lo mantuviera así aun detenido, se levantó y sin ninguna emoción en su voz pronunció.

-Saludos en nombre del Nuevo Mundo, Excelencia. Janus Drake, el Rey de América. Un reinado muy nuevo desde hace poco mas de 70 años, pero en absoluto débil o indisciplinado.-Dijo con tono clínico, frío y empresarial.- Comento ahora que nuestra opinión sobre el... ganado... difiere un poco, pero eso no nos impedirá seguirle y abrir perspectivas si conviene. Haga-se su voluntad.

-**Es un alivio saberlo. En estos tiempos siempre parece buena idea negociar en Norteamerica.**

No amistad o buena relación, si bien tampoco amenazas, tensión u hostilidad.

A la vista de Moka, una perfecta transacción de negocios empresarial directa y al grano.

Con ello la presentación a los reyes estaba completa.

Uno esperaría que se iniciara un proceso similar con los Nosferatu, sin embargo el grupo no provenía en su puesto por un linaje, sino por poder, y debido a la diversidad de la escala social y de orígenes, era un grupo con mucha menos pompa, mucho mas informal.

De las paredes mismas, sin ninguna orquesta visible, comenzó a resonar una suave musica de fondo, mero ambiento, fácil de ignorar de echo, un mero acompañamiento a las voces de las conversaciones.

(N/A: Si alguien quiere imaginarla, imaginad las melodías suaves de Castlevania, Lords of Shadows 2)

Los siervos de la familia Shuzen hicieron entonces su aparición, como sombras, llevando bandejas de oro con cálices y jarras llenas de vinos, zumos... Y sangre de todo tipo.

Cubierto por su capa con capucha, Él tomó la copa de sangre que se le ofrecía. Siguiendo el protocolo, nadie había bebido sangre en las ultimas horas, incluido el Dios, una tradición para disfrutar mas de la hospitalidad.

Honestamente, Tsukune aun no se acostumbraba al desconcierto que le conllevaba el gusto de la sangre. No era que su sabor hubiera cambiado, en absoluto, tenia el mismo sabor de sal y a liquido cobrizo. Pero había mas, no cambios, sino cosas que no había descubierto hasta necesitar la sangre. El sabor jugoso, la densidad de las gotas del liquido carmesí goteando por su lengua, el calor en el mismo, el regusto "animal", como comiendo el mas jugoso y bien cocinado solomillo de carne a la vez que bebías... satisfaciendo una sed no excesiva e incontrolable cual ficción(Al menos nunca se vio tan sediento) pero que no parecía poder ser apagada hasta beber el fluido.

Bebiendo suavemente de la copa, conteniendo su ansia de beber mas en lo posible tratando de no apresurarse, saboreó los tragos, sintiendo como el hierro y los nutrientes en la misma se mesclaban en su organismo para sustentar los suyos, deshaciéndose de su anemia vampírica, mientras el plasma lo saciaba y alimentaba

-**Deliciosa.-**Dijo mas para si, aun sorprendiéndose de como de similar y distinto era ser un vampiro, y de lo bien que se adaptaba a ello. Como si hubiese nacido para ser un vampiro.

-Debo coincidir. Issa siempre ha tenido buena calidad en estas cosas, sobretodo al atender huéspedes.-Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Cuando se giró, se encontró a uno de sus camaradas Nosferatu, vestido en larga ropa roja tras el, en contraste con su largo pelo negro.-Mochizuki Jirou, su sempai en el manto de Nosferatu. Es bueno tener un aliado por completo de la patria de nuevo al fin.

Tras la presentación, mientras les miraban, se estrecharon las manos formalmente.

-**Es un placer.**

-Todo mio, lo aseguro. Solo seria mejor si pudiésemos saber su cara e identidad, aunque mi imagino las razones, así como tengo mis sospechas.

**-Es asi?-**Preguntó levemente alarmado,pese a disimularlo muy bien, el Dios.

-Si. Pero de nuevo no tengo intención de expresarlas. Si me equivoco no tiene sentido decirlo, y si tengo razón, entonces comprendo diversas cosas que hacen que sea mejor callar.-Explicó, sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos divertido.-Además, será divertido de observar desde fuera por una vez. Por no hablar del respeto a la "identidad secreta", no? Un secreto no tiene sentido para un hombre si se hace publico.

**-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: "Después de todo que es un hombre...?"-**Comenzó Él, ante la vista y oído de todos, quienes se preguntaban que iría a decir según el flujo de la conversación, solo para sorprenderse y asustarse cuando Jirou le interrumpió, aparentemente continuando de forma perfecta su frase.

-"...Sino un miserable montón de secretos?"

El silenció se dio un momento, hasta que, ante la atónita y sorprendida vista de todos, si bien ya no asustada, ambos dos vampiros comenzaron a reírse sonoramente, como compartiendo una broma privada, a excepción claro, de un vampiro mas. Janus, el rey americano también reía, si bien disimuladamente, y mucho mas bajo.

-**He de reconocerlo, no esperaba encontrar otro vampiro, menos aun en las altas esferas, que hubiese visto eso o supiera de ello.**

-Algunos nos mantenemos al día. Además, se sorprendería de cuantas ideas saqué de esas cosas en una pelea.

-**Siempre que no sea de los clásicos respecto a la salud...**

**-**No estaban tan mal, todos tienen alguna incongruencia.-Rió Jirou, bebiendo un poco de su copa.- Aunque aun espero la situación adecuada para la frase de la "Oportuna coincidencia".

-**Ya somos dos, Hahaha... Aunque reconozco que hasta ahora, mi favorita es la secuencia del tren.**

**-**Incluyendo la aparición del guardaespaldas justo después?

-**Desde luego.**

Era desconcertante. Nadie de los presentes además de los ya mencionados tenia ni la mas remota idea de que hablaban o en que consistía esa broma interna que parecían compartir pese a ser la primera vez que los dos vampiros se veían o cruzaban palabras.

Era bueno ver que mantenían buena relación... Aunque seria mejor si no se sintieran los demás tan perdidos.

**-En serio, no esperaba que otro vampiro hubiese pasado mas de unos segundos en ello.**

-Bueno, algunos nos mantenemos al día con varias cosas por puro entretenimiento. Yo mismo tampoco lo esperaba, la verdad.

**-Si, se me ha dicho en el pasado que soy algo impar.**

La gente presente sentía una gran curiosidad. Y aun no se atrevían a preguntar. Si bien era lógico que Él fuese el centro de atención, no era bueno escuchar una conversación ajena tan descaradamente.

-Aunque reconozco que las fases de infiltración no tenían sentido.-Señaló el espadachín.

-**Cierto. Por que se esconde si es el mas fuerte?**

Conversaron un par de lineas mas sobre el mismo misterioso tema, antes de separarse riendo para atender nuevas conversaciones.

En un momento en que Tsukune bebía sangre de su cáliz, observó de nuevo el entorno. Todos mantenían su atención en el en uno u otro nivel, si bien la reina/emperatriz de Rusia se mantenía tan lejos como fuera posible de él(Algo extraño, solo dio una versión mas florida y elaborada de un "Si no vas a ser útil vete") y el rey Americano de vez en cuando lo miraba con curiosidad de quien examina un socio potencialmente útil(podía respetar eso).

Pero los que tenían su atención en el mas notoria y continuamente eran la Emperatriz China y la familia real de Japón.

Miu Luo Xian en concreto no parecía observarlo tanto a el como a sus movimientos. Tsukune había visto antes esa mirada en sus maestros, principalmente Akisame: Diseccionaba con los ojos tanto su complexión y flujo de movimientos, como el tipo de movimientos que acostumbraba o como centraba su equilibrio. La vampira había dedicado siglos quizás en desarrollar su arte, así que sin duda debía de estar por encima de Ma Kensei probablemente, aunque era posible que su poder natural limitara el desarrollo de su técnica, era algo que solía ocurrir. Pero sin duda su percepción no sufría tal limitación. Estaba analizando su nivel marcial y tratando de deducir de ahí como había hecho conexión con la Orden.

La familia real japonesa tenia reacciones mas mixtas.

Issa y Akua mantenían sus ojos en el, si bien la ultima mas con cautela, mientras el primero observaba también sus movimientos... con algo en sus ojos similar a familiaridad y... Aprobación?

Gyokuro solo sonreía levemente tras mirar a su hija mayor unos instantes. No mantenía tanta atención en el mas que para asegurarse de que estaba servido y que ninguna conversación era tensa, y eso era algo que Tsukune agradecía. Odiaba ser el centro de atención. Mas en esa época que se suponía debía mantener un perfil bajo.

La vampira también parecía tener algún tipo de conversación con su hija menor, mientras esta lo miraba y le respondía dudosa a su madre, y con leve molestia en su cara. Tsukune sentía algo de curiosidad, pero no quería entrometerse, ni siquiera siendo su Dios.

Y aun tenia un leve trauma del murciélago mascota de la rubia teñida de pelirroja(N/A: SI. Es rubia y se tiñe el pelo.) convertido en una maza gigantesca a punto de aplastarlo.

Kahlua parecía mirarlo con preocupación, pero desde luego no tanta como podría. Seguramente recordaba su conversación en su cita. Bueno, luego tendría una charla civilizada para despejar sus dudas. Solo necesitaba un argumento coherente.

Y finalmente Moka...

Honestamente, Tsukune estaba bastante orgulloso de si mismo por lo bien que estaba ocultando el dolor de verla, la alegría inmensa de tenerla bien frente a el, la rabia de tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos por los efectos del orgullo de ella y la necesidad del suyo propio.

Estaba deslumbrante. Su vestido, de color rojo sangre carmesí, igual que sus ojos, fluía por su silueta, mostrando las curvas de su figura seductora-mente con modestia tal que no mostraba nada directamente desde apenas por debajo de sus expuestos hombros.

Realmente era extraño verla sin la gargantilla de cuero que solía usar para su crucifijo aunque.

Su mirada lo revelaba nada, lo cual ponía un poco nervioso a Tsukune. Lo miraba tan fijamente que a veces creía que le había descubierto, aunque su teoría mas recurrente era que trataba de analizarlo también para asegurarse de que el fiasco de Alucard no se repetía.

"Conoce tu lugar." Resonó en su mente, pinchando su corazón de dolor levemente al recordar, a través de esa expresión en la cara de la vampira ese día. Pero ese brillo distraído en sus ojos rojos... Lo conocía, tenia algo que preguntar y esperaba el momento de hacerlo mientras pensaba la manera.

-Así que... pasó la prueba de Akasha...-Comentó una voz.

El que preguntaba era un Shinso. De pelo negro naturalmente puntiagudo en un medio intento de pico de viuda, mas como si el pelo tratara de ser llameante. Su apariencia no parecía mayor de 25 años quizás, su crecimiento se estancó mas joven que Issa. Y su ropa parecía un simple traje de armani con una capa clásica de vampiro.

No... No era una capa, mas como un intermedio entre un abrigo largo y una clásica "capa de Drácula".

Richard Bloods.

-Richard Bloods. Akasha me ha descrito hace unos momentos la prueba de su juicio. Enfrentarla y mantener la defensa en un campo inestable por puro físico y con una espada contra quien pudo parar al Dios previo y que es una maestra en cada ámbito? Y sin usar siquiera nivel Shinso?-Comentó, Evaluándolo con una sonrisa.-Esa es una hazaña en absoluto fácil con sangre Shinso, pero sin ella activa? Puedo ver el por que le sometió a la prueba. Y su potencial aun crece.

-**Suerte principalmente.-**Admitió encogiendo los hombros.-**Soy joven e inexperto. Tengo mucho que aprender. No es como si esta fuerza fuera mía después de todo.**

-No lo es? No es acaso la fuerza del dios vampiro? No es acaso el Dios?

-**Puedo ser-lo pero no por mi mismo. Yo no desarrollé esta fuerza, simplemente se me arrojó, y no es como si pudiese usarla libremente como si nada, no tengo el nivel de ser capaz de aprovecharla.-**Relató.-**El nivel de energía y poder que malgasto a cada movimiento es abismal. Ya ha visto la puerta. Sostener la copa? Estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en solo tocar a ras de piel.-**Señaló entonces las puertas abiertas de los balcones.-**Las puertas abiertas ahi? Akasha lo predispuso, no por el aire nocturno, sino por si quisiera salir un momento no tener que abrirlas yo... y arrancar en el proceso el muro.**

-Hmmm... Bueno, si, conozco la sensación de descontrol, si bien no tan extrema.-Admitió el Shinso.-Cuando ascendí, tenia ya por mi mismo un gran poder, pero el salto me sacó de mi terreno, y la contención que aplicaba antes para controlar mi poder y mi fuerza perdieron utilidad, tuve que recurrir a rosarios y entrenamiento de control. Imagino que debe de ser lo mismo, pero en mayores ligas.

-Recuerdo eso.-Se quejó la Nosferatu tan similar a Moka y Akasha.-Era útil en las peleas, pero ni siquiera podía estrecharle la mano a alguien sin destruir su brazo. Soy Emily Takuma Excelencia. Es un honor tenerle en el grupo.

**-Exactamente. Pero también está el otro caso: Yo no gané esto. No luché por esta fuerza y no entrené por esta. Pero aun y así la obtuve, y eso no me satisface. No lo veo legitimo para mi. Solo cuando haya recorrido el camino y controle y aproveche correctamente mi poder me lo ganaré y podré decir que es ciertamente mio.**

La mayoría asintió con respeto ante esto. Era bueno saber que el dirigente no era un simple mocoso arrogante como serian muchos de su edad.

-**Por cierto, Emily-san... Es extremadamente similar a Akasha, y a la princesa Shuzen. Parentesco cercano, asumo?**

**-**Si. Soy la medio hermana de Akasha, así que Moka es mi sobrina. Espero que mi hermana no le haya dado ninguna molestia.

-**A parte de una broma que pienso devolver...-**Murmuró, mirando a Akasha, que le devolvía la mirada desde su posición al lado de Issa, riendo discretamente(Obviamente le había oído).-**Y su manera de conducir, no tengo realmente ningún problema.**

Le miraron en silencio, sorprendidos ambos Shinso mirando al tercero.

-Ha subido al carro de la condenación... y sigue en sus cabales?-Preguntó en terror y sorpresa la hembra.

-Pobre, aun debe de seguir en demasiado Shock como para expresar su terror remanente.-Compuso Richard.

-**No, simplemente me pasó algo similar en un avión y se que hacer si nos estrellamos. Pero aun aterra. Y he de volver en eso.**

**-**Pobre infeliz...-Consoló Emily.

-**Y carro de la condenación? En serio? Yo lo califiqué de lo mismo antes, y parecía gustarle el nombre. Es todos piensan igual? Que le hace eso?**

-Si.-Dijo la Nosferatu femenina tras él, cuya cara parecía fluctuar de forma por el terror.-Lo siento Excelencia, no pude evitar escuchar. Soy Lianda. Mil Caras Carpatiana Lianda.

-Eh, yo no me quejó de esa conducción, es divertida.-Replicó el Nosferatu acompañado por un panda. Y si, Tsukune se preguntaba que pintaba ahí el animal.

-Tu no cuentas en esto, Jerehmaia. Tu YA estas loco.-Gruñó Lianda.-Y eres igual de insufrible.

-Si se supone que tu estas cuerda, me lo tomaré como un cumplido.-Replicó con una sonrisa salvaje el vampiro de esclerótica negra.

"No se que es mas preocupante, que se lleven así o que me sienta cómodo entre todo esto." Pensó Tsukune. "Aunque cada vez parezco mas cómodo entre todo esto, cada vez... Estoy mas y mas acostumbrado a ser un vampiro, aunque no creo que me acostumbre nunca a ser un supuesto Dios, pero...He de darlo todo, supongo."

Recibida ya la cantidad apropiada de sangre en su sistema, y habiendo comido, Tsukune abrió los agarres de su Creación que sujetaban su capa, y la retiró.

Si alguno de los vampiros esperaba ver su cara, se vio desilusionado pronto. Mientras retiraba la prenda, su creación había cubierto su cara, dejando expuestos solo sus ojos rojos, formado un yelmo de sangre y Yoki, que dejaba a la vista también su pelo blanco puro, cuyo peinado se veía alterado por la colocación de las piezas de la sien y la frente de dicho yelmo.

-**Consideré que seria algo mas solemne el anunciar sin la capa restringiendo mi movimiento.-**Explicó, con una obvia sonrisa en su voz.

Si, las caras de la gente exasperada de curiosidad eran muy entretenidas.

Un par de sirvientes entraron en la gran sala, y trajeron, con esfuerzo notable pese a su fuerza vampírica(O dhampirica, al observar Tsukune trazos de Ki humano en ellos) una gran plataforma tapada por una tela.

Una vez dejaron el "paquete" en un lugar elevado, en lo que parecía una plataforma esculpida expresamente en la pared lateral a la hilera de tronos, Tsukune avanzó. Era su turno.

Colocó la mano en la tela, y tiró de ella, revelando que había debajo.

Un gran trono. Esculpido en obsidiana aparentemente era un asiento primitivo en forma de un tosco trono.

Al menos para realizar la base.

Pero no terminaba ahí. Había sido delineado y retocado en un material blanco puro, imitando diseños de huesos demoniacos, con cráneos entrelazados. Cráneos de vampiros, uno en la punta de cada reposa-bazos, y con un murciélago esquelético en la alta punta del respaldo, con cojines en tela rubí acolchada, obviamente mas reciente, siendo rodeados por los huesos(De marfil, por cierto, los cráneos eran el único hueso real) del diseño.

En el cojín se encontraba una caja. Una vez realizado el acto, el "Encuentro" propiamente dicho, oficialmente como los máximos cabecillas habría terminado. No mas alarde de poder político, no mas duelos de miradas, ahora seria cada cual presente su asunto, fuesen estos negocios y alianzas, o charlas sin sentido.

Uno pensaría que eso ya había sucedido. Pero no era así. Solo los Nosferatu y los reyes habían realmente hablado. Los y las consortes y compañeras, así como las hijas de la familia residente, apenas habían hablado, y solo entre si, siendo Akasha la única excepción por su rango de Nosferatu. A partir de ese momento serian todos libres de hablar entre si sin repercusiones por el rango. Quienes eran mero acompañamiento o no tenían voz oficial podrían incluso hablarle a él.

Tsukune abrió la caja, y observó el contenido.

Un cráneo. Uno igual a los otros dos en el trono, un cráneo con colmillos. El cráneo de un vampiro.

No cualquier vampiro. Era el cráneo de Alucard, reconstruido a partir de sus cenizas, solo para ese momento.

Tomándolo en su mano derecha, Tsukune arremangó su camisa y con una escama afilada de su creación realizó un corte en su muñeca, sangrando sobre el cráneo.

Y usando su Creación lo presionó en el del reposa-brazos derecho, el cual comenzó a retroceder en la roca y marfil, hasta que el cráneo del anterior Dios lo sustituyó.

El murciélago abrió la boca, y entonces, el cráneo izquierdo se soltó, y fue guiado por un hilo de sangre solida hasta la boca del murciélago, quedando ahí atrapado mientras en su antiguo lugar surgía el cráneo sustituido por el de Alucard.

Se suponía que hecho esto se terminaba y hacia final la aprobación de sus predecesores, matando los fallos de estos en su vigencia y reinando con la sabiduría que tenían sin sus fallos.

Solo era una tradición supersticiosa, y todos lo sabían, pero aun, Tsukune iba a dar su mejor esfuerzo por lograr ello.

-**Con esto, mi presencia es oficialmente presente en la noche.-**Anunció.-** Mi nombre seguirá como enigma por el momento, pero soy innegablemente el verdadero Dios de los Vampiros. Respecto a mi enfoque, mantengo la creencia igual a la de la Nosferatu Akasha Bloodriver e ideales similares respecto a la coexistencia. En mi creencia, es posible alcanzar la paz con los mortales, y un día, convivir abiertamente.**

Parpadearon analizando sus palabras. Muy pocos mantenían tal opinión, honestamente. De hecho, la mayoría de vampiros eran neutrales hacia los humanos. Eran alimento, pero alimento con capacidad de desarrollo notable, por lo cual, generalmente solo les ignoraban excepto para comer(Algo que con las transfusiones era raro) o para tratar cuando ocurría un trato o desarrollo interesante. Mas aya de ello, por que molestarse en conocer a quien moriría en unas décadas? Algunos valían la pena de convertir, pero no era tan común como en la antigua era de las guerras, donde el poder prosperaba y era fácil ver el potencial útil para la raza.

Otros creían que solo eran comida o insectos, si bien pocos.

Solo Akasha, y unos pocos mas, incluyendo ahora al Dios, consideraban la posibilidad.

Tsukune continuó:

-**Claro está, pese a mi obvia juventud, no soy tan ingenuo como para creer que tal cosa es posible de repente. Temen lo que no comprenden, Reverencian lo que les es inexplicable y sus cortas vidas hacen sus reacciones a ello extremas.-**Relató continuando su discurso.-** Sin embargo, si observamos las diferencias entre los grandes conflictos, el cambio es extremadamente obvio. Hace 1000 años, hace 500 años, las guerras eran brutales y extensas. Hace 200 años, aun las había, pero la predisposición o voluntad humana en ello era mucho menor. Hoy día, varios vampiros han contactado y se han asociado abiertamente con los humanos, y solo he visto un caso en el que ello haya desembocado en una turba enfurecida. Dicha trágica víctima merece mi admiración.**

Ello les desconcertó, a Akasha y Gyokuro incluidas, ya que sabían de quien hablaba, pero nunca le preguntaron su opinión al respecto.

Akua también sabia de quien hablaba. Su difunta hermana adoptiva, Jazmine.

-**Ella avanzó, confiando firmemente en los humanos, y pese a su ejecución, muchos decidieron no ser menos y confiar. Solo por la época, el control desde las sombras y el numero de sirvientes y lacayos ha aumentado con los tiempos, así como el numero de dhampirs, al ofrecer los humanos una mente mas abierta. Su nombre... Jazmine, por otro lado, solo tuvo mala suerte, pero su ejemplo de determinación aumentó aun mas dichas mejoras. Murió por sus creencias y con la determinación de que la paz era posible. A mis ojos, eso la hace mas que digna de ser llamada heroína, y pienso honrar su sacrificio. Una sola perdida es terrible, la de alguien tan valeroso aun mas. No podemos permitir que se desperdicie.**

Solemnemente se sentó en el trono, y miró a los presentes.

Algunos, tales como la Emperatriz China, Remy el rey de Francia, y Richard Bloods parecían darle realmente un pensamiento a sus palabras.

Otros, con la familia Shuzen al completo, Gyokuro incluida, no por mero seguimiento, sino mas bien como viendo actualmente la verdad en ello, asintieron, viendo lo correcto en ello, viendo la verdad.

De ellos, quien mas afectada estaba por sus palabras, era Akua, que estaba con la cabeza levemente agachada, con los ojos cerrados tratando de contener sus lágrimas, que caían de todas formas por sus mejillas, mientras tenia bastante mas suerte conteniendo sus sollozos.

-**Humanos o criaturas, realmente para mi no hay diferencia. Tales cosas están ahí solo porque decidimos verlas, y yo pienso lograr eso. Es realmente todo lo que deseaba decir.**

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos, y luego, aplausos comenzaron a resonar por la sala. Honestamente, eso Tsukune no se lo esperaba. Esperaba aprobación silenciosa, algo de aprobación meramente cortes pero no real y quizás desaprobación discreta.

Realmente no esperaba haber tenido tanto impacto.

Tras eso la reunión procedió, con el ambiente mucho menos formal. Mientras la gente charlaba, muchos de ellos sobre lo que había dicho, Tsukune aprovechó la ocasión para tomar aire nocturno, y salió al balcón abierto.

Siempre parecía mas teatral en presencia de yokai por alguna razón.

Jardines oscurecidos perfectamente recortados con flores, los espesos y frondosos bosques alrededor de la propiedad, oscuros como la noche misma, mientras el cielo parecía tener un leve resplandor propio, con la luna llena enorme brillando blanca junto a las estrellas, de una forma que no verías en la ciudad.

-**Bonita noche, no?-**Dijo sin girarse a ver quien había tras él.-**No puedo decir que vea muchas así en la ciudad.**

Giró levemente la cabeza, y vio quien era quien se encontraba tras su espalda, pese a saberlo ya.

Se trataba de Akua, que parecía ya repuesta, pese a las lineas aun presentes del rastro de lágrimas, que lo miraba inexpresiva.

-Excelencia... Gracias.-Fue simplemente lo que dijo.- La muerte de mi hermana me atormentó mucho tiempo, pero saber que realmente inspiró a alguien y que parte de ella aun vive... Me ha levantado un gran peso de los hombros.

"Empiezo a pensar que esa es mi especialidad y que debería hacerme psicólogo." Refunfuñó en su mente Tsukune.

-Realmente no puedo expresar del todo mi agradecimiento... Si hay algo que pueda hacer, entonces...

-**No será necesario. Quería decir cada palabra. Quizás he enfatizado un poco por tal de homenajearla, pero en mi opinión merecía ese honor y mas. Si realmente he de pedir algo, entonces seria... Cuida-los.**

-Eh?

**-Aquellos a los que mas aprecias ahora, aquellos por los que consideras que tu corazón bombea tu sangre y te da poder, quienes dan sentido a tu poder... Cuida-los, vigila sus espaldas y ayuda-los cuando pidan o necesiten, para llegar al día en que disfrutes con ellos del mundo que deseaba tu hermana. No es un mal pedido, creo.**

Akua solo lo miró con incredulidad unos instantes, y luego cerró los ojos, sonriendo con tranquilidad, antes de inclinarse en una leve reverencia.

-Gracias. Sus deseos son ordenes.-Dijo.- Ahora, si me disculpa, creo que voy a planear con mi madrastra la forma de avergonzar a mi hermanita querida.

**-Debo compadecerme de ella?**

-Seria muy preocupante que no lo hiciera.-Respondió riendo malvadamente entre dientes.

-**Pasas demasiado tiempo con Akasha, pero no estoy seguro de si dejarte libre seria peor.**

Riendo malvadamente, Akua dejó solo a Tsukune, por unos momentos al menos, porque poco después, dos figuras femeninas salieron al balcón.

Kahlua y Moka.

Bueno... eso podía ser inquietante. Tsukune aun estaba incomodo ante la mirada de Moka. Por suerte no es que eso se mostrara mucho, gracias al yelmo(Supongo que podríamos llamarlo así) de su Creación.

-**Es un placer ser honrado con sus presencias.-**Dijo, con una cortés, si bien innecesaria, reverencia.-**Puedo preguntar por que, sin embargo?**

-Es nuestra presencia... incomoda?-Preguntó Moka, con duda en la voz.

**-No realmente. Mas como que el parecido con Akasha es lo bastante grande como para que tenga la tentación de sostenerme al muro. Donde aprendió a conducir?**

-Vio la saga de películas "TAXI".-Respondió Kahlua, ganándose dos miradas shockeadas.- Que? Fue cuando yo tenia 4 años.

**-Por que no me sorprende?**

-Bueno, eso explica también por que le incomodó mi tía.-Aceptó Moka.- Excelencia, si no es molestia... Mi hermana quiere decirle algo... Y yo, si no es impertinente, hay algo que quisiera consultar.

Tsukune solo miró en silencio, tratando de centrarse en que su voz no lo traicionara, y centró su mirada en la vampira de piel oscura.

Esta dio un paso adelante y se inclinó:

-Excelencia... Ha sido un alivio abismal que hayáis anunciado tomar la vía pacifica.-Comenzó.- Pero el tiempo es muy largo, y soy consciente de que existe la posibilidad de que cambiéis de idea. Si se diera el caso y decidierais conquistar o exterminar a los humanos... Por favor... Os suplico que me excluyáis de eso.

Tsukune continuó en silencio, lo que se extendió en el aire unos segundos, mientras voces y musica se oían en el interior, provenientes de gente que no se atrevía a espiar o interrumpir su conversación.

-Es extraño para un vampiro decir esto... Pero me he bañado en mas que suficiente sangre. Lucharé si tengo que hacerlo para proteger a los mios, y mataré si dicha lucha lleva a ello... Pero... No quiero ser un arma homicida enviada a realizar exterminios de nuevo. Temo que ello pase, pero...-Dijo levantando la cabeza sonriendo.- Alguien que respeto enormemente me dijo que los dioses están para creer en ellos, que si no quiero volver a mi anterior yo, le rece y le pida que no me haga hacerlo. Esta es mi manera.

De nuevo silencio, hasta que Tsukune, halagado, sonrió bajo la mascara del yelmo y dicha sonrisa se notó en su voz.

-**Palabras muy ciertas. Aunque admiro el valor en expresarlas. Los presentes parecen demasiado asustados de mi como para hablar sin ser necesario, excepto Gyokuro y parte de los Nosferatu. Shuzen Kahlua, tu has venido no por una necesidad inevitable, sino por tu propio deseo y voluntad, por ello tienes mi mas solemne juramento de que no se te enviará como arma en la hipotética situación de que ello llegase a suceder.-**Dijo firmemente el Dios vampiro.-**En el mas violento de los casos solo pediré que seas un "escudo", por así decirlo. Esa persona dijo palabras acertadas a ello.**

Kahlua sonrió brillantemente, y se inclinó de nuevo antes de volver al salón, dejando a los dos Shinso solos.

-Me pregunto si es la misma persona que le dio el broche.-Comentó Moka, en un torpe comienzo para cortar el ambiente tenso por el silencio.-Parece mas aliviada y alegre desde entonces.

**-Me alegro por ella, nadie merece vivir con miedo constante a lo que podrían obligarles a hacer. Cual era su... Consulta?**

Moka fue quien se quedó en silencio esta vez, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para su propósito.

Finalmente habló.

-Tenéis una compañera, no, Excelencia? Estáis en buenos términos?

-**No en este momento. Ella no es consciente de mi estatus... Y el suyo nos apartó temporalmente, junto a su propio orgullo. Planeo la mejor forma mas diplomática de acercarme a ello.**

Uno pensaría que por ello, Tsukune revelaba demasiada información. Pero no era así. Incluso entre vampiros del mismo rango, había retos de prueba para que ambos dos demostraran que merecían estar al lado del otro y que valían la pena, aun si a muchos no les importaba, y para que el genero que no estaba en la técnica "cima de la familia" estableciera su posición entre las compañeras si su pareja tenia mas. Los vampiros respetaban el poder, y el poder da mayor voz de decisión. Issa por ejemplo, aun si era técnicamente mas débil que Akasha por su sangre Shinso, su habilidad los ponía técnicamente en la misma altura. Una de las razones por las que Issa fue considerado para el puesto de Nosferatu es que era capaz de enfrentar en batalla a un Shinso con táctica y habilidad marcial y ganar, llegando con Akasha a un empate. Ganando técnica e irónicamente Issa debido a no tener sangre Shinso, que a menudo aseguraba la victoria.

También era por lo que Akasha tenia mas voz que Gyokuro en asuntos de familia, aun si no hacia uso de ello.

También era la manera en la que Tsukune debía "redimir" a Moka. En una batalla llegando al máximo. Fue el orgullo de Moka lo que los separó, así que era la parte de ella que se debía ajustar para ajustarse ambos.

Moka sonrió con ironía.

-Irónico... Me veo en posición similar a ella.

"Oh, si supieras."

-**Es así? Ignoraba que tuvierais un compañero.**

-Aun no es hecho oficial, pero yo lo considero como tal y ya me veo suya.-Declaró con firmeza.-Pero cometí un error... Dirigido por mi orgullo, sobre-protección y mi miedo. Lo hice a un lado.

-Quizás** una explicación mas detallada pueda aclarar el camino. Por lo menos hablar siempre ayuda.**

**-**Si... Mi compañero no es un vampiro. No del todo, y no nació como tal. Era un humano introducido en el yokai Gakuen.-Reveló.-Casi muere cientos de veces. Casi juraría que murió un par...Y le di mi sangre... que terminó por hacer de él un Ghoul. Él me salvó, antes y tras eso. Recuperó el raciocinio con un sello, ayudó a la derrota de Alucard... Y le hice a un lado estúpidamente.

**-Puedo preguntar, si no es demasiado personal, por que?**-Cuestionó Tsukune, que podía imaginar la respuesta tras esos meses pensando, pero aun necesitaba oírla.

-Durante años, mi mente estuvo empañada y dividida. Le dije que esos antiguos sentimientos no eran mios sino de mis anteriores fragmentos... Porque temía que fuera cierto. Temía romper un día las ilusiones de ambos y ver que eramos una farsa.-Explicó.-Temía por ver mi orgullo herido, que añadió sus dos céntimos llamándolo por debajo de mi...

-**Ouch.**

**-**Si... Pero sobretodo, no deseaba hacerle pasar en peligro y dolor constante los siglos. Desde que me conoce bebía su sangre mordiéndolo diariamente, mis amigas casi lo matan, yo misma casi lo hice, se ganó decenas de enemigos solo por hablarme, idiotas hambrientos de fama lo acosaban, le cazaron y quemaron vivo, se volvió un ghoul, tuvo que enfrentar dos bandas terroristas, Kahlua casi lo mató, Akua también, Kokoa casi le rompe cada hueso... Desde que me conoció, solo he servido para hacerle sufrir. Soy yo quien no se lo merece. Pero aun y así... he descubierto que, tras haberle conocido, soy demasiado inútil como para vivir sin él. Lo que me impulsa ahora es ganar su perdón, a todo precio. Aun si he de pasar a ser una esclava de sangre.

-**Dispuesta a ser un paquete de transfusión viviente y humillaros en cada ámbito para expiar un error hecho por una mente caótica?-**Preguntó Tsukune, en shock al ver que tan lejos quería llegar por él.-**Tan lejos llegaríais?**

**-**Y mas. Mi pregunta es, si fuerais él y vuestra compañera os hubiese hecho eso que diríais? Le daríais el perdón?

"Ohh, de nuevo, si supieras..."

-**Mi respuesta incluiría algo de vulgaridad, pero... ya que nadie escucha aquí, diría: "Estúpida. Ya me imaginé toda esta estupidez, y deberías habérnoslo ahorrado hablando conmigo desde el principio. Ten un poco mas de maldita fe tras lo que hemos pasado. Ya te perdoné hace mucho... Pero voy a patear-te el culo igualmente." Esa seria mi respuesta.**

Moka abrió los ojos sorprendida, ya que, por alguna razón, podía ver en su mente a Tsukune diciéndole esas mismas palabras.

-Realmente soy una tonta, eh?

-**Todos tenemos nuestros momentos, princesa.**

-Excelencia...gracias.

-**No. Gracias a usted. Esta conversación ha sido provechosa para ambos, y ambos hemos sido buena guía el uno para el otro. Tengo idea respecto a que esperar en cuanto a los sucesos por venir.**

-Solo espero poder adaptarme a todo.

**-Que quiere decir?**

-Si lo logro, pienso estar con él. Pero en este tiempo alejado habrá realizado lazos, ha pasado por sus propias aventuras, y de lo que se, ha logrado maestros, además de meterse, de nuevo, en una gran serie de problemas. No voy a alejarle de eso. Si él no se ve capaz de cortar esos asuntos no tendrá que hacerlo, porque me quedaré con él y los trataré ayudándole.-Dijo, dejando a Tsukune tan sorprendido como aliviado.-Tenga buenas y eternas noches por venir, Excelencia, en caso de que no hablemos mas.

-**Igualmente. Princesa...-**Llamó, ganándose su atención mientras se iba.-**Si tuvieseis un lacayo humano que no sabe de su especie, y se aleja del... estandarte esperado, como lo trataríais?**

**-**Bueno... Soy bastante directa. Simplemente le mostraría su gran fallo y le "Mostraría su lugar" destruyendo aquello que lo hace desviarse para mostrarle que no era para él o ella.

**-Hahaha... Si, es lo que pensaba. Gracias por calmar mis dudas.**

-Es así? Solo dije lo que él hubiese hecho. Nada mas.

Si, es cierto. Moka le había recordado a Tsukune que no debía perder su enfoque habitual, aunque sin saberlo, y que como siempre, no debía dudar.

Con ahora buena parte de la verdad confirmada, el pese en sus hombros seria mas fácil de llevar para él. Y su determinación era mas férrea para tratar con el asunto de Mizunuma.

Horas de charlas innecesarias e irrelevantes después, así como de diversas alabanzas, Tsukune vio recolocados sus sellos al poco de entrar en la Limusina, deshaciendo su Creación y reabsorbiendo su sangre...

Y agarrándose a las puertas para sostenerse en el carro de la condenación.

Tres acantilados, dos persecuciones, y tres minotauros atropellados después, mientras salia del laberinto de callejones oscuros y mientras su limusina se alejaba mientras él volvía al Dojo a la luz de la mañana, Tsukune se juró a si mismo no volver a subir a un vehículo conducido por la Nosferatu si no es que era una emergencia.

(Al día siguiente, por la tarde...)

Ya habiendo preparado todos sus asuntos, y habiéndose reunido Tsukune con Nijima, fueron cruzando la ciudad, hasta llegar a un gran edificio.

-Así que este es el Kyukai?-Preguntó Tsukune, aun con algo de tensión en la espalda, por haber estado liberando tanto yoki hasta la mañana anterior. Fue mas agotador de lo que esperaba, y definitivamente la falta de costumbre lo hizo peor, por lo que pasó varias horas durmiendo nada mas llegar.

No es que eso impidiera a sus maestros despertarlo con agua fría y haciéndolo hacer sus ejercicios habituales pero mas intensos para compensar, solo esperaron a que llegara la tarde.

-Según mi completa investigación si.-Afirmó Nijima, con su eterna mueca malvada, saliendo de detrás de la espalda de Tsukune.

-Entremos entonces.-Dijo con determinación el vampiro.- No parece que fuera necesaria toda la parafernalia que sugerías.

-SHHHEEESSXXX... Callate tus comentarios.-Exclamó Nijima.-Deberías haber traído uno de esos super maestros tuyos, un respaldo semejante intimidaría lo bastante como para evitar grandes luchas y seria un escudo perfecto. Por que no trajiste uno?

-Bueno, traté de hablar con ellos para venir sin buscar problemas, pero armaban mucho alboroto por ello.

(Flashback)

-Hah? Ir a un Dojo?-Preguntó Sakaki, mirando a su discípulo entre katas.-En resumen... Vas a ir a desafiar a un Dojo y quieres que vaya de testigo, no?

-No, no... Es solo que Mizunuma actúa muy violento, solo voy a ver que el entrenamiento sea adecuado.

-Hmmm... En resumen... Desafiarles, no?-Concluyó de nuevo el karateka, con pose genial alzando el dedo.

"Este tipo no me escucha."

(Flashback, fin)

-Así que en definitiva es mejor venir sin mas. No parecen mas que trucos, así que no será la gran cosa, pero, por si acaso, mantengamos la guardia y todo irá bien.

Se acercaron a la puerta y la abrieron para pasar.

-Disculpen.-Saludó cortésmente el vampiro.

El espectáculo era tan estúpido y caótico como simple y llanamente salvaje.

Un tipo vestido con Kimono golpeaba, en un golpe de dedos retorcido, los puntos débiles de la cara de un maniquí, mientras otro derribaba su maniquí al suelo y lo golpeaba sin piedad.

Los había que golpeaban a la entrepierna y algunos practicaban entre si tirando del pelo y retorciendo las piernas de sus enemigos.

Un calvo(O rapado) al lado de la puerta les vio entrar.

-Hah? Nuevos reclutas?-Preguntó gruñendo.-Venís a inscribiros?

-No, solo venimos a ver a un amigo, Mizunuma.-Respondió Tsukune.

-Oh, Mizunuma-kun. Es un natural, le pone muchas ganas.

Mirando hacia donde el gran tipo calvo señaló, vieron algo que realmente no cuadraba con como era Mizunuma.

Dicho chico de instituto, vestido con gi y cinturón blanco, golpeaba un maniquí brutalmente con una silla al son de gritos de "MUERE, MUERE, MUERE". Viendo como era de pacifico antes, realmente resultaba muy fuera de lugar.

-Está practicando el "Golpe Final".-Explicó el calvo.- Nuestro lema es "Ganar a toda costa y precio".

Las reacciones de los dos visitantes fueron algo desparejadas. Mientras Tsukune miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, si bien con el resto de la cara inexpresiva, habiéndose quedado a cuadros, Nijima miraba la escena pensativa-mente(Algo lógico, ya que siendo él tan retorcido, definitivamente ese era su estilo) y murmuraba "Bueno, eso es inesperadamente honesto".

-Ah, sensei, vi una silla y probé a usarla.

-Hmm. Esa es la manera.-Asintió el hombre calvo.-Si hay un arma a mano es estúpido pelear sin ella. Bien hecho.-Dijo, antes de girarse y gritar.- GENTE. RECITAD LAS REGLAS DEL KYUKAI.

-EL PODER LO ES TODO. EL KARATE ES ATACAR PRIMERO. ASEGURATE DE MATARLO MIENTRAS PUEDAS.

-EXACTO. Ahora, Mizunuma, muestra tu determinación.

Entonces, Mizunuma levantó la silla para un golpe mas. Pero fue detenido cuando Tsukune le sujetó el brazo.

-Basta, Mizunuma.

-Comandante... Aono?

-Este tipo de trucos no son artes marciales.-Declaró el vampiro.

Esto le ganó la mirada rabiosa del dojo entero, que lo miraba con sed de sangre.

Sin embargo, cuando iban a saltar a por él, una rosa voló y se clavó en el suelo frente al sensei, bloqueando al dojo entero.

-Esperad. Pararte en medio de un dojo que visitas por primera vez...-comenzó un hombre alto, muy musculoso de piel y pelo oscuros y con una cicatriz, vestido en un traje caro.-Y decir que eso no son artes marciales... Es algo muy atrevido, chico.

-AH. JEFE.-Gritó el sensei calvo.

-Heh. Ahora ciertamente quiero ver tus habilidades.-Dijo sonriendo el gran hombre.-Soy Alan Subishi, uno de los héroes del Ryozampaku.

-Ryozampaku...?-Preguntó alzando la ceja Tsukune, con incredulidad.

-Ah... Comandante Aono. Estoy feliz de que estuvieran preocupados por mi y vinieran a ver si estaba bien, pero por favor, marchaos.-Trató de apaciguar Mizunuma.- Quiero ser mas fuerte, como tu, Comandante, y ese poder, puedo obtenerlo aquí. No solo eso, puedo obtenerlo rápido además.

-Poder rápido? Mizunuma... Está bien que desees ser mas fuerte, pero te estas equivocando: No existe tal cosa como poder fácil y rápido, solo llega con esfuerzo.-Replicó Tsukune.

-Hmp. No digas tonterías.-Replicó Alan en respuesta.-En mi dojo, cualquiera puede volverse el luchador mas fuerte en una semana. Todo gracias a mi entrenamiento especial diseñado en el Ryozampaku.

-Oh?-Fue la única respuesta de Tsukune, que lo miraba de nuevo con una ceja alzada.

-El tiempo de hablar terminó. MUERE.-Exclamó el hombre de piel oscura, lanzando un puñetazo poderoso.

Pero Tsukune no estaba con la guardia baja. Velozmente se hizo a un lado y sujetó con fuerza el antebrazo agresor con su mano izquierda cruzada frente e el cubriéndole su brazo el peco, mientras su mano derecha estaba lista para golpear.

Como nota a parte, la rosa artificial que el enemigo tenia en la mano era un dardo afilado con el que trató de pincharle, pero el agarre le frustró los planes.

-Así que lo único en tu dojo son trucos sucios?

-Mas o menos. Alguien que entrena su cuerpo de acuerdo a las reglas por años es sin duda fuerte. Pero...-Comentó antes de preparar un golpe con la otra mano.-SIN DUDA PERDERÁ CONTRA QUIEN ENTRENE TRUCOS SUCIOS POR UN MES.

El golpe que lanzó era un golpe real de karate, en una mano de puñalada atacando a los ojos.

"Si los dedos no te aciertan justo en los ojos no tendrás nada de lo que preocuparte." Oyó Tsukune en sus recuerdos a Sakaki. "Pero aun y así vigila: Si el golpe de una mano en cuchillo te golpea en los ojos no te dejará ciego del todo, pero aun y así, perderás tu vista por un momento."

Recordando eso, Tsukune esquivó, agachándose llevando la cabeza por debajo del golpe levemente a un lado, mirando de frente a donde pensaba acertar su propio golpe.

La boca del estomago del rival, donde enterró su puño con fuerza.

Sin embargo, el hombre estaba en guardia, por lo que, en el ultimo segundo, logró tensar los abdominales, frenando buena parte del daño con el impacto. Otra cosa quizás no, pero realmente tenia músculos duros y desarrollados.

Así que de ahí, lanzó otro golpe sucio. El mas básico y que, seamos sinceros, es justo y realmente funciona.

Una patada a la entrepierna.

Pero Tsukune lo vio venir, así que tensó una guardia baja de brazos cruzada, recibiendo en ellos el impacto protegiéndose, y usando la pierna y el golpe como impulso para saltar en el aire propulsándose, y una vez sobre el enemigo, pateó el techo empujándose hacia abajo y pateó su cara, mandándolo al suelo antes de aterrizar.

Gruñendo, el hombre se levantó, y se secó la saliva que caía con sangre de su boca.

-He de felicitarte, es un buen golpe, me ha dolido.-Dijo sonriendo y sacando un par de nuntchakus.-Así que usaré armas... Así lo dicta mi dojo.

"Cuando alguien... usa armas... Su confianza crece a grandes niveles." Recordó Tsukune en su cabeza a Shigure en una de sus explicaciones. "La confianza se vuelve... complacencia. Y la complacencia... exceso de confianza."

Recordando eso, Tsukune se giró, pero el gran hombre le siguió corriendo atacando con sus armas girando.

Sin embargo, Tsukune no se giró para correr. En su lugar, solo se giró para saltar, apoyado en la pared, para impulsarse y patear la cara de su enemigo de nuevo.

-CHEST.-Gritó al golpear, mandando al hombre a volar de espaldas unos metros antes de aterrizar ambos.

-El director ha caído... Como pensé, eres asombroso, Comandante.-Dijo Mizunuma, sacando unos nunchakus.-Ahora es el momento, termina-lo.

-Mizunuma... Un artista marcial pelea solo para protegerse a si mismo y a quienes aprecia.-Se negó.-De lo contrario seria como lo que este tipo predica. Mera violencia sin sentido.

-Hehehehe... Que bonito... De verdad me has hecho enojar.-Gruñó sonriendo con fueria, levantándose dolorido del director del dojo.- Ahora te mostraré la verdadera esencia de esta escuela... TODO EL MUNDO, AL ATAQUE, CONTRA ÉL.

Tsukune solo miró inexpresiva-mente mientras los alumnos del dojo lo rodeaban.

-Es como enfrentar de nuevo a Antítesis.-Gruñó.

-ESTO ES UNA FORMACION DE ATAQUE MASIVO DE ESTA ESCUELA.-Bramó el director.- DISEÑADO EN EL RYOZAMPAKU, EL GOLPE DEFINITIVO DE ALAN SUBISHIMA-SAMA.

Mizunuma, por su parte, se había apartado, y miraba con tristeza a quien admiraba rodeado de quienes se disponían a golpearlo hasta la muerte.

"Como lo pensé, pelear justo y limpio es débil. Después de todo, aun si se usan métodos cobardes, una victoria es una victoria."

-Es así?-Preguntó con voz inexpresiva Tsukune, colocándose en posición básica de guardia, ante la mirada atónita de Mizunuma.-No me he presentado, Alan Subishima. Soy Aono Tsukune, discípulo del Ryozampaku... Y no he oído tu nombre ahí en mi vida.

-KHJ... A POR ÉL.

Y se desató el caos.

Todos comenzaron a atacar, y sorprendentemente, a caer rápidamente. Cuando uno golpeaba con un palo de Hierro, se veía detenido y pateado, causando un apoyo para que el vampiro disparara de ahí un codazo en los puntos blandos de otro.

De ahí barrer las piernas y proyectar a un rival usándolo como arma para golpear a sus otros enemigos, manteniendo una distancia, saltando agarrándose al techo y de ahí patear a distintas personas con cada pierna.

"Por que no corre?"Pensaba en shock Mizunuma. "Es superado en numero, sus oponentes están armados, está bloqueado... Por que sigue peleando?"

-Cuando se agote o esté muy golpeado lo terminaré.-Declaró el director del dojo.-Después de todo, en este mundo la fuerza lo es todo, no, Mizunuma-kun?

-Oh...? Es así? Es bueno que pienses eso.-Dijo una voz salvaje y grave, mientras un espejo se agrietaba.-Yo también pienso así.

POOOOOMM.

CRACK...

Un gran agujero se produjo donde previamente estaba el espejo, destruyéndose la pared y el espejo en ruinas, producto de una pierna que había lanzado una patada.

Por el agujero entró un enorme hombre musculado con cicatrices de pelo negro bien peinado, vestido solo con chaqueta y tejanos.

Sakaki Shio.

-Sin embargo ya lo sabes, no?-Continuó Sakaki, terminando de entrar.-Algo construido por la fuerza, definitivamente puede ser destruido por ella.

-Sensei?-Llamó Tsukune, aun pateando y golpeando alumnos, que caían como moscas.

-Hey, Tsukune. Se ve interesante.-Saludó, saltando a la pelea el maestro.-Deja-me unirme.

-Pero, que haces aquí?-Preguntó el vampiro, esquivando un golpe de un bastón y contraatacando con un rodillazo en la cara.

-Para ser honestos te seguí. Solo estaba mirando.-Comentó felizmente, mientras mandaba lejos a varios oponentes de un puñetazo.-Pero luego pensé "Debería probar a desafiar con mi pupilo un dojo por primera vez?" Y así terminamos.

-Pero...-Comentó mandando a volar a un enemigo con una patada giratoria de la que Moka se habría sentido orgullosa.-No se supone que "Un maestro no interfiere en el combate del pupilo"?

-HA. PERO ESTA VEZ ESTÁ BIEN.-Gritó emocionado, señalando al director del dojo.-EL MAESTRO ENEMIGO PARTICIPA TAMBIEN. Y EL ENTROMETIDO DEL BIGOTE NO ESTÁ TAMPOCO, ASÏ QUE PUEDO DESMADRARME.

"Este tipo es un salvaje" Pensó Tsukune.

(Mientras tanto, en el Ryozampaku...)

-ATCHOOOOO...-Se oyó a alguien estornudar.

Una vez la cámara enfoca el interior del dojo, vemos que quien ha estornudado resulta ser Akisame, quien se suena tras el estornudo mientras jugaba a cartas con Shigure y Apachai.

-Parece que alguien habla de mi...-Murmuró.-Se siente como... SAKAKI.-Dijo, con la ultima palabra, el nombre del karateka, encendiendo sus ojos luminosos.

-Puede decir quien... habla sobre él.-Dijo con su habitual falta de expresión Shigure.

-APA. Increíble, solo con un estornudo.

(De vuelta al Kyukai)

-OREAOREAOREAOREA...-Bramaba Sakaki, riendo y lanzando golpes brutales en todas direcciones.

Rápidamente todos los enemigos caían rendidos y heridos de gravedad notoria, varios con la cabeza clavada en el techo, algunos alrededor de Nijima, que había trepado por la pared y se había pegado al techo como una cucaracha.

"Absoluta, total y abrumadora..." Musitó Mizunuma en sus pensamientos, mientras veía como sus compañeros eran fácilmente masacrados por Sakaki, si bien otros tantos caían por manos de Tsukune. "FUERZA."

-MUERE.-Gritó locamente uno de los enemigos, atacando a Sakaki con un cuchillo.

Pero, sin impresionarse, este solo golpeó el interior de la muñeca del atacante con el puño.

-Inevitablemente, la fuerza regresará...-Comentó, mientras el brazo golpeado daba toda la vuelta, quedando clavado en el brazo contrario del atacante.-...al que la ejerce. Por eso, en un arte marcial, además de la fuerza, lo que se refina es el Alma.

Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Alan, que lo miró con rabia, y le lanzó arena de un saco de boxeo roto.

-TE ATRAPÉ DESPREVENIDO.

Pero Sakaki solo golpeó la arena con la palma de vuelta a Alan, cegándolo chillando.

-No lo estas pillando, no?-Dijo, preparando un puño mientras su enemigo se retorcía, y finalmente golpeándolo.-NO TE HE DICHO QUE TODO REGRESA A TI?

POOOOWWWWWW...

Alan voló y se incrustó en un muro, derribándolo.

-Uff... He mejorado en ir suave.-Se alegró Sakaki, asustando mas a Mizunuma.-OI, CHICO.

-HAI.-Chilló aterrado Mizunuma, poniéndose firme como un soldado.

-Quieres hacerte fuerte? O solo buscas fuerza sin mas?-Le preguntó.-Al menos Tsukune busca la "Fuerza para defender sus creencias y mejorarse ante el deber" mientras hace artes marciales.

Shockeado, y recordando sus razones, Mizunuma miró a su comandante, solo para ver algo que lo asustó e impresionó de igual forma.

Tsukune estaba rodeado de tipos inconscientes, y estaba peleando con el ultimo. Entonces, de un pisotón, clavó dos pies en el suelo en lo que parecía una postura inclinada lateral estable de Wushu(Artes marciales chinas, Kung Fu), avanzando el puño derecho en lo que parecía un giro espiral recto.

Y al impactar, el enemigo escupió sangre mientras repetía la caída a través del muro del director del dojo.

-WOW, ese fue un buen golpe final.-Alabó Sakaki.-Te lo enseñó Ma Kensei?

-Ah, no...-Negó Tsukune rascándose la nuca avergonzado.-Es el golpe de alguien que conozco... Quería ver si era capaz de hacerlo, pero no me sale de la misma manera, no es igual de efectivo.

-Hmm, pero se requiere determinación y observación para realizar así algo que no has entrenado aun...

"Entonces... Me equivoqué?" Pensó Mizunuma.

-Mizunuma.-Llamó Tsukune.- Cree-me, comprendo lo que significa sentirse débil o querer ser mas fuerte. Nijima puede confirmarte que en la escuela media era el perdedor. Cuando entré al instituto... Era casi un internado lleno de gente muy fuerte y peligrosa, y yo era el mas débil.

-Comandante? Débil usted?

-No podía hacer nada. De hecho, un grupo de chicas, la mayoría de las cuales no habían peleado seriamente jamas y con entrenamiento mínimo eran mucho mas fuertes que yo. Realmente... No podía hacer nada por mi mismo.-Relató con una sonrisa.- Pero aun y así, lo hice. Aunque no encajaba y no era mi lugar, me esforcé para hacerme uno y crear lazos. Aunque era peligroso y mi muerte, si, muerte, era casi segura, luché para proteger esos lazos, que eran mucho mas fuertes que yo. Me recuperé y luché miles de veces, y lentamente obtuve habilidades por pura suerte y supervivencia, habilidades que entrené sin descanso, habilidades que también tuve que forzar en situaciones de vida o muerte para protegerme a mi y a quienes aprecio. Me hice fuerte, Mizunuma, porque me negué a ser débil o dejarme vencer por la cobardía, me hice fuerte porque esa era mi determinación y necesidad, y para detener a quienes abusaban de su poder. Y ahora, Mizunuma, tengo entrenamiento efectivo infernal para pulir y aprovechar lo que obtuve... Porque sigo luchando por ello y por un cierto sueño. Por mi propio esfuerzo. No existe un camino fácil o rápido, Mizunuma, los atajos son obstáculos que no valen nada, lo único que vale es tu determinación y esfuerzo, no seas como nuestros enemigos o a quienes detenemos, Mizunuma. Conoce tu lugar. Se mejor... Y haz-te realmente fuerte.

Las palabras, lentamente se gravaron a fuego en el corazón y cerebro de Mizunuma.

"Es cierto... Es fue mi error. Lo que yo deseaba no era la fuerza del Comandante. Deseaba la fuerza para abrirme paso por mis creencias y sueños, igual que él. Me desvié del camino."

-Entonces, como termina todo esto, Sakaki-shishou?-Preguntó Tsukune.

-Sakaki... Entonces tu eres... EL KARATEKA DE 100º DAN.-Exclamó en sorpresa el golpeado director, arrastrándose fuera del boquete en la pared.-EL HOMBRE PELIGROSO DE FUERZA BRUTAL QUE SUPERA A TODOS LOS DEMAS KARATEKAS, SAKAKI SHIO?

-Exacto. Y quien eres tu, quien nunca se ha visto en el Ryozampaku para decirlo, eh?-Sonrió animalmente el maestro, mientras Tsukune murmuraba un "Lo sabia".

-Sakaki Shio... Yo... Nunca esperé encontrarte en este tipo de lugar...-Murmuró sonriendo Alan, buscando en su chaqueta, y entonces sacar lo que escondía.- SAKAKI SHIO.

Era un bolígrafo y una libreta.

-Dame tu autógrafo, por favor...

La verdad resultó ser que Alan Subishi era un gran fan de Sakaki. La cicatriz en su rostro se la hizo él mismo para imitar al maestro de 100º dan, de hecho, y lo mismo en cuanto a nombrarse maestro del Ryozampaku.

Impactados por las palabras de Sakaki y Tsukune, Mizunuma decidió esforzarse al máximo y aprender verdaderamente Karate, mientras el resto del Dojo decidió dar clases reales y aprender, cambiando por completo la política de la escuela por artes marciales honestas, amor y trabajo duro.

De vuelta al Ryozampaku, resultó que Ma Kensei también fue a escondidas con su cámara y tomó varios planos de todo, esparciendo así los sucesos, dejando así a Akisame saber lo que Sakaki dijo e hizo, mientras el chino mismo se impresionó por la técnica que Tsukune logró replicar, si bien de forma incompleta.

(Unos días después, en la escuela, en el "Cuartel del Shimpaku")

-Por que estamos aquí así otra vez?-Preguntó Tsukune en voz alta.-Como nos arrastra siempre este alien?

-Después de tantas veces cayendo en sus tejemanejes, Tsukune, he aprendido a no preguntármelo.-Respondió riendo Takeda.-Reduce lo indecible la cantidad de migrañas.

-Gracias por acudir a la reunión, kekekeke...-Se rió con villanía Nijima.-Estamos aquí para analizar la información obtenida de Ragnarok. Y varios datos, así sean de la banda, o sobretodo de los "Puños", son realmente importantes y preocupantes. Que mi sonrisa no os engañe, es un tema serio y delicado, aunque productivo. Esto no debe salir de esta sala.

Seriedad. Nijima nunca realmente emitía o expresaba tal cosa, así que la cosa debía de ser realmente importante.

-Esto es totalmente increíble. Lo vi con mis propios ojos y aun no lo creía...-Relató Haruo.-Creí que alucinaba, que no podía ser real, pero tras seguimiento atento lo vi repetirse en varios soldados de Ragnarok. Necesito que olvidéis lo que creíais hasta ahora y abráis vuestras mentes. Porque sois los únicos de mente abierta y porque callareis es por lo que os he traído solo a vosotros.

"Esto suena terriblemente ominoso..."Pensó Tsukune. "Casi parece como si hubiese descubierto de..."

-Se que esto parece una locura y costará de creer, pero, chicos... Los seres sobrenaturales son reales.

El silencio se dio unos momentos, mientras todos, salvo Tsukune, abrían mucho los ojos en sorpresa, Ukita y Takeda sorprendidos de que ese demonio alienígena lo hubiese descubierto ya sin que le descubrieran a él, mientras que Mizunuma y el portaestandarte de la alianza se sorprendían por la revelación.

-Si, parece que durante siglos han vivido ocultos. No nos equivoquemos, son fuertes y peligrosos... Pero no todos nos amenazan. Algunos atacan a humanos, algunos los protegen y son reverenciados como dioses, otros solo se meten en sus propios asuntos...-Explicó apaciguador.-No son distintos a los humanos respecto a su enfoque, solo tienen súper poderes y viven mas, pero son muchos menos.

-Entonces, general...Que tiene que ver esto con la alianza?-Preguntó el porta estandarte.

-Espera... General Nijima, no insinuará que...-Comenzó Mizunuma.

-Exacto, Ragnarock tiene un montón de miembros que están involucrados o son parte del mundo sobrenatural.-Reveló.-Y si mis fuentes y sospechas son verdaderas, entonces todos los puños tienen un alto nivel en involucrarse o ser sobrenaturales.

Se dio el silencio, hasta que Nijima y sus dos subordinados notaron que los otros tres no lucían tan sorprendidos.

-Oi oi oi... Que es esa falta de reacción?

-Ano... Nijima.-Gruñó Ukita.- Nosotros ya lo sabíamos. Solo se suponía que debíamos guardar el secreto?

-HEEHHH? Bueno, vosotros dos es lógico ya que fuisteis parte de Ragnarock. Pero que hay de Tsukune?

-No, Nijima. Ellos no lo descubrieron hasta dejar Ragnarock.-Anunció el vampiro.-Y en cuanto a mi... Recuerdas mi anterior escuela? Crees acaso que Yokai Gakuen es un nombre casual?

Ahora era Nijima quien, por primera vez, tenia los ojos muy abiertos en sorpresa, a la vez que sus dos subordinados.

Era realmente obvio en realidad. Quizás por eso nadie lo notó.

-Comandante... Entonces es usted un yokai?-Preguntó Mizunuma.-Por eso es tan fuerte?

-No. No es por eso. Mizunuma, soy un yokai... pero yo no nací como tal.-Explicó.- Yo era un humano débil normal y corriente. Nijima puede atestiguarlo de la escuela media. Sabes cual es la ley en el yokai Gakuen debido al miedo? Si se descubre a un humano en el campus... se le mata.

Eso les heló la espina.

-Solo era un humano, y uno débil en un lugar lleno de depredadores. Pero hice amigos, vínculos... Incluso me enamoré de una chica. Así que decidí quedarme.-Continuó.-Me quedé, y cuando yo o mis amigos estábamos en peligro pelee. Aunque no podía hacer nada luché con mi vida en linea dando cuanto tenia sin pensármelo. Me fui fortaleciendo... Pero no lo bastante rápido, y un youko me quemó vivo.

Ahora estaban los 5 congelados del shock y el miedo. Ukita y Takeda solo oyeron la versión abreviada previamente, pero ahora Tsukune daba nuevos detalles.

-Pero la chica que amaba no me dejó ir tan fácilmente. Ella me dio su sangre y me convirtió temporalmente en yokai para curarme. Y con esa fuerza temporal, vencí al enemigo. Pero nuevos problemas vinieron, y varias veces se salvó mi vida de esa manera, hasta que mi cuerpo no lo soportó y se rompió. Me convertí en un monstruo mestizo de existencia inestable, conocido como ghoul, un ser que existe solo para cazar y matar cruelmente, un ser cuya alma vive en perpetua agonía y su cuerpo retorciéndose a nivel celular de forma atrozmente dolorosa. La única solución era matarme. O eso creían, pero fui salvado.-Dijo, dejando que los hechos se hundieran en ellos, expresándolo de forma que hasta el negro corazón de Nijima se vería afectado.-El director me colocó un sello para recuperar mi mente y contener mi sangre no humana de volverme así. A la vez actuaba como un filtro, lentamente completando y estabilizando el cambio a medida que seguia luchando y haciéndome mas fuerte. Pero para cuando ello terminó, varias cosas pasaron, y tuve que alejarme de mis lazos, y decidí aprovecharlo para continuar creciendo. Aprender como usar adecuadamente mi fuerza, ser un guerrero y no solo un luchador, y me metí en las artes marciales. Si pensáis que los humanos no pueden contra los monstruos erráis: Mis maestros han enfrentado a las razas mas fuertes, y o ganaron o empataron. Mizunuma, siempre que tu convicción no falle no importa si comienzas débil o si eres humano. Llegaras alto.

Mizunuma, solo asintió, comenzando a llorar y haciendo una reverencia. Un momento muy emocional... Hasta que se arruinó cuando el chico realizó el saludo especial del grupo que Nijima había diseñado.

-Hmm... entonces nosotros también tenemos esa baza, así como la capacidad de prepararnos.-Dijo Nijima, planeando los próximos movimientos.-Takeda y Ukita han mostrado que algunos Ragnarok pueden ser persuadidos, quizás podamos unir algún sobrenatural a la causa.

-La mayoría se meten en sus propios asuntos, Nijima, no será tan fácil.-Señaló Tsukune.

-En que te convertiste, por cierto?

Tsukune sonrió, mostrando los colmillos extendidos, mientras un aura roja con tonos negruzcos lo rodeaba, agitando un poco su contorno, mientras, ante la atónita vista de todos, murciélagos parecían salir de las sombras mientras el pelo de Tsukune parecía algo mas claro y sus pupilas se afilaban como las de un gato y sus iris se volvían de color carmesí.

-Soy el inmortal de la noche. El vampiro.

Mientras los dos humanos comunes que acababan de recibir la revelación se desmayaban, Nijima se volvió blanco del todo(Ropa incluida, y se hizo un ovillo en un rincón oscurecido, mientras tecleaba en su mini ordenador murmurando "La clase mas fuerte.. Cambios... como alterar todo..."

(Mientras tanto, en un almacén vacío)

POWWWF.

-AGHH...

Loki, el puño de Ragnarock fue disparado por un puñetazo como una bala de cañón, abollando la pared, mientras una figura vestida de blanco con ojos rojos y un aura de yoki negro se acercaba terriblemente caminando calmada y pausadamente hacia él.

"Mierda, creo que me ha agrietado tres costillas. Tenia un refuerzo notable y una barrera poderosa, pero aun me ha afectado huesos y magullado músculos además? Que monstruo..." Pensó el estafador, cayendo al suelo.

"OI, NO TE DISTRAIGAS. TIENES QUE DEFENDERTE" Le gritó otra voz en su cabeza.

"No... No podemos ganar esta pelea. Hemos de ser sutiles, y usar ambas fuerzas como seria necesario dañará mucho mi cuerpo"

"Tanto como odio verte herido, temo que sea mucho peor si no luchamos. Mi poder es tuyo, usa-lo."

"Basta, Kuruze. Puedo manejar esto. Confía en mi."

La única respuesta que Loki recibió fue silencio, aunque podía sentir la disconformidad de la otra voz.

-Ya has terminado la conversación con tu asociado?-Preguntó Odín.- Porque no he terminado de señalar mi decepción por tus actos, Loki.

-Sabes que era la única manera plausible de actuar, Odín.-Espetó Loki.- Hermit no habría escuchado de ninguna otra manera. Tratar de dirigirlo sin blandir el nombre de Kensei-sama habría asegurado una pronta deserción.

-Y sin embargo...-Gruñó, golpeando con una patada al estafador, incrustándolo contra un contenedor.- Ha desertado de todos modos.

-Ugh... Y te extraña? Sin ver al único con el que sentía deuda nada lo ataba... Solo eramos un medio por sus motivos...-Señaló Loki.-A mi manera... Aun era probable mantenerlo, aun si solo... retrasó lo inevitable. Y obtuvimos información de ello, no?

-Hmmm... cierto. Así que Tsukune es un vampiro. Debe de haber estado ganando influencias como un joven, por eso el Shimpaku.-Pensó para si mismo Odín.-Información útil, pero de forma limitada. Es por eso, Loki... Que aun no tienes todos los huesos triturados.

Loki solo se encogió levemente de temor.

-Esos golpes son solo un mero aviso de lo que se avecina. Tienes una oportunidad para enfrentarte a Tsukune, Loki.-Señaló Odín, sorprendiendo al Embustero.- A tu manera, tus estrategias, tus trampas y tus poderes. Pero... Solo tuyos. No involucres a ningún otro puño ni a sus subordinados, si necesitas carne de cañón, saca-la de TUS filas. Romper esas directrices tendrá severas consecuencias. Si logras derrotarlo, tu afrenta al nombre de Kensei será perdonada. Si pierdes... dependerá de como aprecie yo la lucha.

El tono de Odín era inequívoco. Era absoluto, sin lugar a discusión o negociación. Pero Loki, sin embargo, estaba complacido. Primero trataría sus lesiones, y luego haría un par de incursiones y trampas para preparar su movimiento.

"Kuruze...Parece que pronto pelearemos juntos. Trataré de evitarlo, pero mi instinto me dice que Aono podría obligarme a usar tu poder."

"Solo has de pedirlo. Somos amigos, y te ayudaré en cuanto pueda."  
>"Lo se. Fuiste mi único amigo hace tiempo, Kuruze. Nunca nos abandonaremos. Lucharé hasta poder restaurarte."<p>

"Lucharemos." Afirmó la voz.

(De vuelta con el Shimpaku)

-Así que eres de la clase mas fuerte.-Aclaró Nijima.

-Yep.

-Y mantienes un sello constantemente hasta que sepas usar tus poderes, y usas las artes marciales para tu máximo potencial.

-En resumen.

-Y has derrotado a 3 de los 8 puños que pasan a ser sobrenaturales de gran poder.

-Por ultima vez, si.-Gruñó Tsukune.

Entonces, la sonrisa terrorífica de Nijima se extendió muy abierta por su cara y el aire se oscureció mientras el alien echaba la cabeza hacia a tras y comenzaba a cacarear riendo malevolamente.

-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Entonces seremos invencibles... Con tu poder, mis estrategias y los esfuerzos de todos, llegaremos a la cima del mundo, MUAHAHAHAHAHA...

-Ya veremos. Ten en cuenta que hay monstruos de gran poder en Ragnarok. Y aun no sabemos que es Loki o cuales son sus poderes...-Murmuró.- Pero claramente es fuerte y peligroso.

-Ahora por ahora no debemos preocuparnos por él. No inmediatamente al menos.-Afirmó Nijima, volviendo a usar su "Tono de negocios", sentándose entre sus dos subalternos, que miraban a Tsukune, uno con incredulidad, y el otro, Mizunuma, con nuevo respeto.-Están habiendo muchas fricciones y algunos conflictos internos en Ragnarok. Parece que se avecina una guerra con otros grupos similares, y ven sus derrotas y deserciones como una debilidad que puede hacerles objetivos, de lo que pude escuchar comentar a los soldados rasos. Sus asuntos cotidianos y rutinas continuaran, pero no hemos de preocuparnos por ataques grandes o por grandes delitos, no están en condición mientras analizan y pulen sus defensas antes de tratar de atacarnos.

-Wow, eso fue detallado.-Se asombró Takeda.-Pero significa que tendremos que preocuparnos de otras bandas similares?

-No... Es bastante dudoso.-Dijo Tsukune, ganándose la atención de todos.-Principalmente se dividen en territorios, no? Sus números se determinan por la extensión del territorio, así que es algo mas o menos estable. Aun si al caer Ragnarok atacaran, no seria inmediato, ya que moverse a ello sin aumentar las filas dejaría su retaguardia vulnerable.-Señaló, expresando su experiencia.-Además, los yokai siguen la "Ley del poder". Si nos mostramos lo bastante fuertes derrotándolos, no nos seguirán sin mas, pero al menos nos escucharan, y algunos podrían aceptar ponerse de nuestro lado.

-Kukukuku... Si, eso es... Ese punto de vista retorcido y calculado...-Siseó Nijima.-Empiezas a parecerte a mi.-Dijo malevolamente.-Te he enseñado bien, kukuku...

Esas dos ultimas frases crearon flechas hipotéticas en el plano del humor, clavándolas de lleno atravesando el pecho de Tsukune, quen presionó la frente con depresión contra la mesa. Empezar a parecerse a Nijima no era buena cosa.

-Kukuku... Al menos mis esfuerzos dan frutos y no te resistes mas a ser parte de esto...

-No te des tanta importancia por ello, fue idea de Akua.-Gruñó Tsukune, levantando la cabeza.- Considera que es buena idea involucrarme mas con mis Lacayos al comienzo de mi inmortalidad.

-Lacayos?-Preguntó el porta estandartes.

-Humanos bajo el mando de un vampiro.

-Entonces es cierto, comandante? Los vampiros son inmortales?-Preguntó Mizunuma.

-Ah... Si. En cuanto a tiempo y enfermedad al menos.-Sonrió Tsukune.- Aun podemos ser asesinados.

-Dejemos a los vampiros para el camino o el tiempo libre, chicos. Esta es una oportunidad de oro.-Recordó Nijima.-Ahora es el momento. Con Ragnarock a la defensiva, podemos aprovechar para sacar del juego o retrasar a algún miembro mas de los puños. Kisara ya está en el lado neutral, anunciando no desear enfrentarnos de nuevo, Siegfried ha desaparecido, y Hermit admitió limpiamente su derrota. Una victoria mas, y habremos superado la mitad de los cabecillas del grupo.

-El problema es que vamos a ciegas.-Señaló Takeda.-Gracias al tiempo en el otro lado por parte de Tsukune y su transformación tenemos una buena base sobre como defendernos, pero no podemos aprovechar eso aun... Porque no sabemos de que defendernos.-Explicó.-Los humanos pueden enfrentar y derrotar a Yokai a través de las artes marciales, eso es un hecho, además de técnicas espirituales, pero no tenemos el nivel para ser verdadera amenaza, no todavía. Así que nuestras únicas bazas de momento son Tsukune y los puntos débiles del enemigo. Odio sonar como Loki, pero necesitamos información para establecer una defensa.

-Para mejor defensa aun, lo mejor seria sacar primero a uno de los puños aprovechando su inestabilidad actual.-Replicó Nijima.

-No será uno de tus trucos para meternos prisa en tus planes?-Se mostró escéptico Tsukune.

-Oh? Gradualmente vas desconfiando de las personas. Eso te lo enseñé yo? Bien hecho.-Se burló Nijima, creando una nueva flecha metafórica con sus frases que atravesó el pecho de Tsukune, mientras Takeda y Ukita a sus espaldas gritaban "STRIKE 2".-Y de hecho, tengo algo interesante por esta información, es así como me enteré hace unos días del mundo yokai. Vi a varios Ayashi cambiar de forma y entrar a una zona cerrada, y les oi hablar de cosas que deberían ser solo mitos, por eso me enteré. No pude colarme del todo por todos los guardas, pero puede escuchar y recoger un poco de ello mientras recogía datos sobre el mundo sobrenatural: Es un lugar al cual tanto humanos como yokai van por su reciente popularidad, un foso de pelea. Parece que hay una ronda para humanos o yokai en forma humana, y otra solo para Yokai en su verdadera naturaleza, algo como un club de la lucha como en las películas. Noche tras noche se juntan y apuestan a ver quien es mas fuerte.

-Como es eso relevante para los planes y la defensa?-Cuestionó Ukita.

-Como dije, la clave es debilitar un poco mas a Ragnarock para poner una defensa ferrea, así que hay que derribar a un Puño mas primero.-Recordó el alien.- Y el foso de peleas es un club que fue abierto por uno de ellos. El séptimo puño, Thor, una mole gigante que usa Sumo.

-Sumo?-Preguntó Mizunuma, dudando si en su nivel actual el karate serviría contra un monstruo tan grande.

-Si.-Asintió Nijima, volviendo su atención a Tsukune.-Entiendes lo que es esto, Tsukune? Aun con los datos recién descubiertos de los yokai, tu tienes poder y mejor posibilidad al ser uno de ellos. Además tenemos datos de su paradero, y una base sobre que esperar de él. Tener ambas cosas es una rara oportunidad.

-Pero aun la información está incompleta, no, general?-Preguntó Mizunuma, llamando su atención.-Es una trampa cerrada con una mole gigantesca, seria una trampa mortal si no sabemos al menos un dato sobre su raza para ver que puede tener bajo la manga.

-Hmmm... Ahí tienes un punto...-Murmuró Nijima, pensando mientras rascaba su barbilla.

-Información... Creo que puedo arreglar eso.-Dijo Tsukune, sacando un teléfono móvil.

(En el club de periódico del Yokai Gakuen)

Era el día oficial debido a la graduación de Gin. Era sobretodo mero tecnicismo, pero Gin no podía seguir como presidente y editor del periódico escolar, no oficialmente al menos. Se había graduado, pero seguía como miembro del campus al actuar como un agente de Mikogami.

Como tal, aun si en caso de ver algo que debía cambiarse él podía argumentar, la dirección y edición oficial del periódico escolar pasaba a su sucesora.

Shuzen Moka.

Originalmente, el año pasado tenia en mente elegir a Tsukune como sucesor debido a su obvio carisma natural y el manejo de los miembros del club(En su mayoría miembros de su harén no oficial), pero con su partida, tuvo que decantarse por quien tenia mayor pensamiento lógico y autoridad entre los presentes.

No lo había comentado, claro, aunque sospechaba que Moka ya se lo imaginaba. Curiosamente, su orgullo de vampiro no sintió rechazo a ser la segunda opción, mas probablemente por saber quien fue la primera.

-Y con esto termina el papeleo. Felicidades, Moka, eres la nueva líder del grupo del club del periódico.-Felicitó Gin.-Mah, supongo que como no soy mas el jefe no puedo llamar a esto oficialmente manada, sino aquelarre, no?

-Quizás, aunque ahora deberemos centrarnos en lograr mas miembros para el grupo, no?-Concedió Moka.-Aunque la mayoría solo serán idiotas tratando de aprovechar la ida de Tsukune.

-Ahhh, no todo puede ser un camino de rosas.-Suspiró Kurumu.

-Al menos podemos mantenerlos a raya, desu. Tocar lo que no deben es igual a muerte o mutilación.

Durante un momento se quedaron mirando a la menor de los presentes, y unos momentos después, fue Mizore quien expresó sus pensamientos grupales.

-Estas dejando que tu recién encontrado primo te influencie demasiado.

Una vibración y un timbre de una canción que no desentonaría en un club de striptease resonó, causando que todos miraran al obvio culpable.

Si, el hombre lobo residente, Morioka Gin'ei.

-Ui, lo siento.-Se disculpó.-Olvidé apagarlo.

-Espero que esto no sea una llamada caliente.-Señaló ásperamente la succubo.

-Nah, ese es un teléfono a parte, y lo dejé en mi habitación.-Negó Gin, abriendo el teléfono para aceptar la llamada.-Bueeeenas tardes... Ha llamado a Gin, del Yokai Gakuen, donde la hierva es gris, el cielo morado y el mar es rojo como la maldita sangre. Aquí sepa que las playas son buenas, y las perras están buenisimas y aun mejores.-Respondió el un tono tan musical como aterrador, mientras Kokoa se sonrojaba por las insinuaciones y afirmaciones en esa ultima frase(La pobre aun no se había acostumbrado al licántropo).- Diga sus asuntos para que yo pueda atender los mios, asuntos que implican falta de pantalones.

Se dio un silencio en la sala mientras un zumbido sonaba desde el teléfono, obviamente proveniente de alguien al otro lado de la linea amonestándole.

-OH, Tsukune.-Saludó, sorprendiendo y congelando(Algo notablemente irónico con Mizore presente) a las presentes.- Si, solo buscando un saludo firma, nada personal. Que necesitabas?

-TSUKUNE?-Gritaron las chicas(Salvo Kokoa, quien aun estaba sorprendida con el nivel de casualidad, ya que acababan de mencionar al chico).

Se dio un momento de nuevo, mientras Gin parecía oír hablar a su interlocutor.

-Dice que os salude y que diga que está rodeado de chicas ahora mismo.

-QUE?

Se oyeron risas, que fueron compartidas por Gin.

-Si, han picado. Ahora en serio, que querías?

De nuevo se dio el silencio, mientras escuchaba.

-Y para que necesitas tal lista?-Silencio de nuevo mientras Gin escuchaba.- Bandas yokai de bandalos? Es que eres un imán para las tormentas de mierda? Si, ya se que lo has tenido peor, pero... En serio?-Preguntó sorprendido.-Hmm... si el tal Loki es tan escurridizo y peligroso sin duda tienes razón, hay que reducirles un poco primero. Bien, te llevaré el papeleo, necesitas alguna información adelantada?

De nuevo quedó callado mientras Tsukune formulaba su pregunta.

-Sumo? Estas seguro de que tu contacto ha recogido información correcta? No hay muchos que coincidan.-Silencio.-Que puede pasar a través de tu radar? Wow, ese tipo es bueno, seguro que es humano? Como que un alien? En fin, no importa, solo hay tres que encajen en el perfil, un Troll y dos Oni. Ten cuidado, uno de los Oni es realmente peligroso, fue fruto de planificaciones de un proyecto secreto, pero no tengo los detalles.

Gin quedó de nuevo escuchando.

-Sin problemas, solo vigila tus espaldas. Y no tengas muchas esperanzas, el registro del territorio no recoge a seres del limite o a aquellos humanos con habilidades, así que los habrá que seguirán como incógnita. Hai, nos vemos.

Pero antes de que esa frase terminara, Moka le había quitado el teléfono al hombre lobo.

-TUKU...-Comenzó, pero el ruido de un pitido repetitivo al otro lado de la linea indicaba que acababan de colgar.-...ne...

Acababa de perder otra oportunidad de contactar... Un momento... No estaría el numero grabado en la memoria?

Pero justo cuando iba a comprobar la memoria...

-MORIOKA RYU OUGI: UNDER FLASHER INTANT STEALER.

FWOOOOSHH...

En un arranque de velocidad, el teléfono desapareció de la mano de Moka, solo para reaparecer en la mano de Gin, que estaba agachado al lado de la ventana tras acabar de frenar.

Y...

Por que no tenia camisa? No, un momento, la tenia en la mano hecha un bulto, como conteniendo algo.

-Creo que mantendré mi privacidad, Moka.-Sonrió, empezando a crecer-le el pelo mientras empezaba a adoptar su forma de lobo, y sacaba algo del bulto de su camisa.-Gracias por los regalos chicas.

Lo que había sacado pasaba a ser un conjunto de bragas.

Las de Moka para ser exactos.

Y podía ver el refilón del resto del contenido del improvisado "Paquete", donde habían varios conjuntos completos de ropa interior.

ESE BASTARDO HABIA ROBADO LAS BRAGAS Y SUJETADORES DE TODAS LAS PRESENTES.

-GIIIIIIIN.-Chillaron, mientras el lobo abría la ventana.

-NUNCA ME COGEREIS CON VIDA.-Gritó Gin, comenzando a correr tan rápido como podía.

(De vuelta con el Shimpaku)

-Perfecto.-Sonrió Tsukune colgando la llamada.-Ya tenemos datos aceptables en camino. Como base, sabemos que Thor es mas probablemente un Oni, a menos que sea ex humano o un hanyo encubierto, pero eso es poco probable.

-Kukukuku... Muy buen movimiento Tsukune... Tal manejo de información...-Murmuró Nijima.- Realmente has aprendido, empiezas a parecerte a mi...Kukuku...

La frase, de nuevo formó una flecha metafórica que atravesó el pecho del vampiro, esta vez tumbándolo mientras Ukita y Takeda exclamaban detrás de él "STRIKE 3. ELIMINADO", causando un gag final.

-Ughh... Entonces solo queda vendernos a tus parásitas ambiciones...-Gruñó Tsukune.

-Si, sigue elogiando-me MUAHAHAHA... Sabes que no hay otra.

-Si... Como están las cosas, Ragnarock no va a parar, no ahora que ya han hecho muestra de tomar rehenes.-Aceptó Tsukune.- No hay marcha atrás ahora.

(Mas tarde, en el Ryozampaku.)

-Hmmm... Así que Nijima-san descubrió el mundo oculto.-Murmuró pensativo Akisame tras el entrenamiento.-Y todo sin ser descubierto hasta ahora justo cuando él quería. Realmente es alguien temible, pero aun y así confiable respecto a los mayores secretos.

-Es así?-Preguntó con escepticismo el Dios vampírico encubierto, secando su sudor tras terminar el calentamiento infernal.

-Desde luego. Después de todo es un hecho que no os ha vendido ni ha planeado vuestra caída. Yo mismo le observé varias veces, y pese a no estar seguro de si sabia todo esto, se que es un hecho que no ha contactado con altos cargos humanos y no ha preparado ningún ataque mas aya de lo habitual entre y contra bandas.

"Un momento... ESTE TIPO PUEDE LEER, SEGUIR Y MONITOREAR A NIJIMA? NIJIMA, QUE ES CAPAZ DE ESCAPAR A MI SENSOR?"

-SI.-Exclamó Akisame, de nuevo adivinando sus pensamientos.

-NO LEAS MI MENTE.

-Pero en resumen, ahora tomáis la ofensiva, no?-Preguntó Sakaki.-Bien, bien, eso es bueno, so es saludable esperar siempre.

-Pero realmente está bien? Ahora por ahora soy el único yokai involucrado en nuestro bando, y los demás no están listos para derrotar a un ser sobrenatural.-Preguntó Tsukune.- Además, me involucré en las artes marciales reales para controlar bien mi poder y poder defenderme a mi y a otros, no es esto solo violencia innecesaria?

-Bueno, en el karate se dice "No seas el primero en atacar". Pero el tomar a aquella amiga tuya de rehén fue ir lo bastante lejos como para decir que ya fuiste atacado.-Replicó el karateca.

-Pero aun y así no será mera violencia un un torbellino de problemas?

-Hmmppp... Pero aun y así así es como son las artes marciales, Tsukune.-Dijo el anciano Hayato, atusando-se la barba.-No importa si es violencia, defensa o protección, al final todo se resume peleando. No hay un solo camino correcto: Las artes marciales son una herramienta que perfeccionamos día a día, pero somos nosotros quienes decidimos su sentido y significado. Solo tu puedes decidir si tus acciones son validas o violencia inútil.

-Meditarlo y agonizar-lo. Eso es también un entrenamiento.-Afirmó Sakaki.-Tu respuesta y convicción en la misma mostrará de que estas hecho, solo sigue tus propias razones.

-Así es. Aun si no tienes tu solución del todo resuelta aun, solo sigue luchando.-Dijo el anciano.-Solo busca TU propia solución, Tsu-chan.

Sin embargo, eso no había ni que decirlo. Era obvio que hacia ya tiempo que no había marcha atrás en la lucha. No desde que dio el primer enfrentamiento con Ragnarock. No, incluso desde mucho antes, antes incluso de enfrentar a Fairy Tale o Antítesis ya no había marcha atrás.

-Hmf... Bueno, es el turno del Karate ahora, así que tengo en mente un ejercicio apropiado.-Se dijo Sakaki.-Vas a ejercitar Chudan Zuki. Incluso podría ayudar contra ese tipo, que usa Sumo.

-Chudan Zuki?

-Si. El karate a menudo impulsa una fuerza explosiva, y el chudan zuki es un buen ejemplo. Ese ejercicio vertical impulsa un gran golpe en la base del enemigo, transmitiendo en el golpe una fuerza descomunal y permite transferir la fuerza del suelo cambiando tu equilibrio y apoyo del suelo al golpe y viceversa, y a su vez es un ejercicio de fortalecimiento.-Explicó el maestro de karate.-Es un ejercicio vertical exigente que provoca un agotamiento considerable y tensión en los músculos, y los impactos por los avances resienten las articulaciones.

Tsukune decidió escuchar atentamente. No era muy a menudo que Sakaki daba una explicación tan detallada, siendo mas una persona practica que prefería ir al grano, por lo que esto debía de ser importante.

-Esto sirve para forjar el cuerpo, pero si no se tiene cuidado puede también romperlo y lesionarlo, pero por suerte, tu regeneración de vampiro puede tratar con eso en un instante a la vez que conservas los beneficios.-Continuó el karateca.-Los músculos de tus piernas y del centro de tu equilibrio estarán en gran tensión y dolor, pero ese te dará una gran fuerza y capacidad de tensión muscular, lo que reforzará tus patadas lo indecible por los ejercicios en tus tendones y la flexión constante con tu propio peso sin refuerzo. Gracias a Akisame, tu cuerpo ya es por completo de musculo rosa, así que es hora de reforzar mas esos músculos mas que construirlos, y te dará mas fuerza muscular para desplazar pesos en golpes o levantarlos en proyecciones. Además, el repetido impulso del golpe con el brazo mejorará tu tensión en los ligamentos para usar ambos, Nahate y Shurite.

-Hoooh? Eso fue un discurso detallado, Sakaki.-Comentó con diversión Akisame.-Tratando de imitar mi enfoque?

-Ca... CALLATE.-Exclamó el 100º dan sonrojado.-VAMOS, TSUKUNE. A PRACTICAR.

-HAI.

-Comencemos la practica. Primero golpea.

Obedeciendo, Tsukune lanzó el puño contra la cabeza de su sensei, y en un instante, sintió su puño del mismo en su abdomen, con bastante fuerza pese al mero roce de impacto como para sentir sus entrañas revolverse, sin doler-le, pero dándole un leve mareo.

Sakaki estaba en una rodilla, con una mano desviando el golpe de Tsukune cubriéndole la cabeza, mientras la otra golpeaba al vampiro.

-Con esto, se golpea el abdomen del oponente con el puño opuesto a la pierna que se avanza, todo a la vez que se adopta una postura baja para eludir un ataque Jodan del oponente.-Explicó Sakaki, levantándose.-Esto usa la fuerza de todo el cuerpo para avanzar, descender, girar la cintura y atacar, así que fuerza todos los músculos posibles, a su vez que coloca tensión en la base para mantener el peso en guardia para esquivar. El ataque es en un par de días, no? Conmigo realizaras este ejercicio hasta sangrar a parte de los calentamientos, con esto tendrás mas fuerza física, mejor uso de tu transformación de fuerza, y tu base y centro de equilibrio serán mucho mas fuertes. Además, este movimiento puede adaptarse para proyecciones como las de Akisame, aun si yo no lo hago, contra un sumotori te será útil de una u otra forma. Ahora vamos... 100 REPETICIONES. Y LUEGO 200 MAS POR SI ACASO.

-HAI.

(Al día siguiente, en otro lugar)

-MALDICION, QUE BROMA ES ESTA?

En ese otro lugar, que por cierto, resultaba ser un viejo edificio de oficinas abandonado, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión. Varios miembros de los 8 puños estaban presentes. La mayoría de hecho.

Y el que estaba expresando su inconformidad era el estafador y el estratega del grupo, Loki.

-En que demonios piensa el jefe, poniéndome tal presión? Que esperaba, que atacara al momento directamente? Podría con Hermit o con el vampiro, pero no hay manera de que enfrentara a los dos a la vez sin preparación o apoyo.-Se quejó.-Y ahora me pone restricción de acto para observar? Tengo ya los datos que necesitaba, como lo veo solo esta poniendo las cosas favorables para Aono. SE ESTÁ OBSESIONANDO MUCHO CON ESE TIPO.

En total había cinco personas en la reunión junto a él, junto con 5 sillones colocados en circulo los unos frente a los otros.

En uno de los sillones se encontraba la dhampir, Kisara, con las piernas cruzadas viéndose desinteresada. A la derecha de la misma, se encontraba un rubio musculoso masticando chicle con ninguna expresividad, pero emitiendo un aura de peligro abrumadora, y a izquierda de la Dhampir, otra chica, de pelo negro y piel bronceada con los ojos dorados.

El integrante restante era un gigantesco sumotori, que se encontraba de pie empujando golpes y palmadas contra una férrea columna.

-Está demasiado fijado con el Shimpaku además. Son una molestia y un lastre, seria mejor quitarlos cuanto antes en vez de prolongar la lucha. Tenemos enemigos mas problemáticos ahora.-Les recordó a sus oyentes.-Como el grupo "Yomi", es la mayor resistencia, y que caigan tantos de las filas sobrenaturales significa que no son del todo humanos comunes.

-No dijo Odín que esas luchas eran solo pruebas sin importancia?-Preguntó Kisara.

-Si, pero no se a que se podría referir. Es obvio que hay algo que no nos ha dicho.

-Cht... Y de acuerdo a los rumores esos tipos entrenan bajo el ala de gente de la talla de Kensei-sama. Es cierto que las cosas no van bien...-Concedió Kisara.-Mientras esperamos así sin mas, Yomi solo se fortalece.

-Si soy honesta, la verdad es que yo solo me uní a Ragnarock con el propósito de entrenar con Kensei-sama... Pero aun ni siquiera lo he conocido.-Confesó la otra fémina, Freya, la 3er Puño.

El 2º Puño, Berserkr, era el único presente que aun tenia que decir algo(Ya que el sumotori hacia bastante ruido y exclamaciones al pisar, golpear y moverse).

-Es solo un rumor, pero he oído el el Jefe ha estado entrenando bajo su instrucción.-Expuso Loki, causando la atracción de la atención de todos los presentes.

Hasta que un gran y sonoro pisotón de la gran mole hizo temblar el suelo.

-MALDITA SEA, THOR, DEJALO YA.-Le gritó Loki a la mole, el 7º Puño, Thor.

-Pff... Sois inútiles.-Espetó con burla el gigante.- Todo esto es un sin sentido. Yo solo me uni a Ragnarock para pulir mi poder y esparcir el Sumo en ambos mundos.-Apretó con fuerza el puño mientras lo miraba.-Pulo mis poderes y mi técnica siempre a cada oportunidad en el "Foso de pelea", No necesito un estúpido "Maestro".

-Hmmp... Fosa de pelea? Dices ese club ridículo en el que peleas casi cada noche?-Se burló Freya, pese a no mostrar expresividad.- Si solo aplastas bichos pequeños en ese sitio tu habilidad caerá, sobretodo siendo una recreación con apenas variedad como tu.

-Hah? Es así?-Gruñó con rabia Thor, con sus colmillos creciendo un poco entre sus labios, mientras su yoki era emitido y algunas chispas eléctricas saltaban de sus manos levemente.- La imitación barata quiere comprobar si la repetición verdadera ha perdido toque?

-Bien por mi...-Comenzó Freya, con aura humeante dorada comenzando a rodear su cuerpo, aumentando la tensión en el aire mientras su mano parecia buscar algo.-Si quieres morir, claro.

-Basta.

POOOWWW.

CRACK.

Kisara, que estaba justo entre ellos, dio un golpe de pierna descendente, siendo su pierna cual un hacha o guillotina, clavando su talón en el suelo, causando un temblor y una ruptura en el suelo de hormigón, hundiendo un leve cráter y llenando el resto de grietas.

-Las peleas entre los Puños están prohibidas.-Recordó, ahora con su yoki rojo y purpureo rodeándola, mientras sus ojos rojos de pupila de reptil les escaneaban.- Ya lo sabéis. Hasta el retorno de Odín es mejor que os guardéis vuestros problemas.

-Kisara tiene razón.-Concedió Loki.- Ahora es la peor época para luchar entre nosotros.-Luego se dirigió al único miembro silencioso de los presentes y dijo.-Solo una cosa mas. Berserkr... Es solo mi propia opinión, pero la verdad... Considero que tu encajas mas como líder.

Berserkr solo lo miró, analizándolo en silencio.

-Eso es todo lo que quería decir.

Y entonces se fue.

Mientras tanto, fuera del edificio, su mano derecha y subordinada mas cercana, numero 20, jugueteaba con el motor de su moto.

-Hey.-Dijo haciéndose notar, asustando a su subordinada.-No la remodeles sin permiso.

-Ah... Ahahaha... Claro, Loki-sama.-Dijo con el sudor bajando por su nuca.-Como fue?

Loki sonrió con malicia.

-Las semillas asten plantadas, solo resta esperar. Hermit ha desaparecido, igual que Sieg, y el descontento crece, pronto Ragnarock se romperá. Con un poco de suerte podré volverlo contra Odín.

-Está seguro?

-Si. Por lo menos uno, quizás dos se alcen contra él, y gane quien gane estará vulnerable, no importa quien, tengo varias estrategias para cada uno respecto a mi "Poder" y mi "Ayuda".

-Loki-sama... Es aterrador.

(Al día siguiente, en la escuela)

-Así que según parece, el ataque será pronto?-Preguntó Miu a Tsukune.

-Si, u hoy o mañana. La verdad es curioso como de rápido se ha adaptado el grupo en conjunto a la verdad del mundo.-Comentó Tsukune, comiendo un Onigiri.-Es decir, solo lo saben de nuevas Nijima, Mizunuma y un par de lacayos del alien, pero aun parecen aceptarlo mas facil y rápido que yo.

-Jujuju... Bueno, es normal.-Señaló la rubia.- A diferencia de ti, ellos han conocido a un yokai buena persona durante un tiempo antes de la revelación.

-Supongo que tienes razón... En mi caso la primera impresión fueron una chica atropellándome...-Dijo, causando que muy muy muy lejos de allí, Moka estornudara.- Y un psicópata.

Entonces, Mizunuma llegó por el pasillo, viéndoles de reojo a la vez que ellos lo veían a él.

-Comandante Aono...

-Ah, Mizunuma...-Saludó levemente Tsukune, levantando la mano.

Entonces, Mizunuma se puso firme, juntó ambos pies en el mismo ángulo pero mas separados de lo que sería una pose militar, giró el brazo como una rueda en el eje de su propio codo, golpeó su pecho con el puño y luego extendió el brazo frente a él, abriendo la mano en una pose extraña, todo al canto de "SHIIIIIIIM... PAKU".

Algo que dejó a Tsukune a cuadros, sin saber como reaccionar.

Todo se explicaba en una sola palabra que pronunció mas tarde al abrir la puerta donde se reunía el grupo.

-NIJIMA.-Exclamó.

Pero la vista dentro de la sala lo dejó tan anonadado que quedó en el olvido el hecho de que nadie le prestara atención.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes, es decir, los mismo presentes el otro día salvo Mizunuma estaban realizando coreografías extrañas por tal de realizar el mismo saludo estrafalario que Mizunuma.

Si, Takeda y Ukita incluidos, y se veían muy animados por ello. Sin duda alguna Nijima les había envenenado el cerebro casi del todo.

-MAL. Tu gira mas el hombro.-Instruía el alien.-Y tu, separa un poco mas los pies, Ukita.

-Que demonios...?-Dijo el vampiro, siendo finalmente notado.

-Oh, Tsukune, bienvenido.-Saludó Nijima con su eternamente escalofriante sonrisa.-En que puedo servirte?

El vampiro alzó la ceja y comentó con sarcasmo:

-Pareces estar entrando curiosamente cómodo en tu posición percibida.

-Hah?

-Crees acaso que un inmortal será realmente visto como un subordinado?-Señaló Tsukune.-Los yokai, y mas aun los vampiros, te percibirán como lacayo mio, independientemente de mi posición en el grupo, tu esquema será visto como un escudo contra cualquier tipo de papeleo.

Y ahí se dio. Por primera vez, Nijima recibió en el pecho una flecha metafórica por palabras, causando que se deprimiera brevemente en una esquina.

Tsukune sonrió ante ello. Era divertido fastidiar la mente del alien. Entonces miró brevemente la pagina en el ordenador presente.

-Nijima... Por que has puesto un perfil mio sin permiso en tu pagina web? Y por que tiene un color distinto a otras ventanas?

-Ah, eso...-Dijo el alien recobrándose.-Simplemente necesitaba alguna distinción en el grupo que no señale a los que no saben del mundo sobrenatural.-Explicó.-De momento eres el único en el grupo, así que la tuya es la única de color diferente.

-Y por que rojo?

-Tus ojos reales... sangre... el interior de la capa de Drácula en caricaturas... Toma la opción que prefieras.-Replicó Nijima.- Como sea, ya va bien que hayas venido. He fijado un patrón de tiempo respecto al turno de Thor en las fosas de pelea, seria buena idea lanzar hoy la primera oleada, o al menos el primer ataque.

-Es así? Es esta noche entonces...

-Si.

Algo en el interior de Tsukune varió en ese momento. Una pequeña chispa, que creció hasta ser una llama comenzó a crecer y brillar ardiendo, tanto en los ojos de Tsukune como en su sangre.

Era un vampiro. Quizás uno parcialmente pacifista, no muy distinto a Kahlua: No le gustaba matar, pese a solo haber matado a Alucard y a unos pocos Ghouls(No es que le quedara mucho remedio), pero le gustaba poner su fuerza a prueba, y, que demonios, pelear, no causar daño(Al menos no de forma seria permanente, dolor temporal breve no tenia realmente mucho para él al ser mas bien algo inevitable y remediable), pero si la lucha.

Y se avecinaba una en el horizonte, cosa que le entusiasmaba. Era un artista marcial y un vampiro después de todo.

Cuando Nijima y los del grupo fueron al Ryozampaku a recogerle después del entrenamiento(Y la cena e ingesta de sangre) ya anochecido y con la luna brillando en el cielo(Si bien no llena), la frase que le dijo Nijima resumía bien su perspectiva del asunto cuando el vampiro abrió las puertas del dojo de par en par.

-Khe, heh he, se te ve lleno de espíritu de pelea, ¿Eh? Bien entonces... VAMOS A LA FIESTA.

(Mas tarde entrada(Mas entrada) la noche, en una zona abandonada entre edificios deshabitados)

Era la zona del pozo de pelea. Ya pasado el turno de los humanos para la lucha, ahora era la hora de los yokai. El aire nocturno estaba viciado y saturado de yoki, y los golpes resonaban con los gritos de dolor y el clamor de los luchadores siguientes y los observadores por mas pelea y violencia.

-SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO: SHOOT BOXING DE PARTE DE UN HAGURE VS KARATE EN MANOS DE HIHI OZARU.

Un intercambio brutal de golpes atronadores es lo que ello fue, pero no vamos a centrarnos en esa pelea.

En su lugar, giraremos nuestra atención al grupo de humanos y un vampiro, escondidos en las sombras, con Nijima mirando por la esquina ensombrecida.

-Veis? Ahí lo tenemos. Estas apuestas de peleas son populares al poder ver en detalle el encuentro, y las luchas entre yokai dan aun mas beneficios.-Explicó, sudando al sentir el poder puro en el aire.- El séptimo puño debe de estar ahí preparándose.

-Si... Está ahí. Puedo sentir un nivel de yoki muy por encima del resto, pero no puedo fijarlo.-Comentó Tsukune.

-De donde has salido, de Dragon Ball?

-No. Es solo un sexto sentido innato que tenemos los vampiros, es como un radar.

-Como sea, solo da mas validez a la necesidad de atacar ahora.-Gruñó Nijima.-Es la oportunidad perfecta. El problema es que, salvo unos pocos, todos son miembros de Ragnarock, y hemos venido solo los 5 del grupo metidos en lo sobrenatural. Entrar así sin mas es un suicidio.

-Mi sensei dijo: "Lo peor que se puede hacer es enfrentar a alguien fuerte estando cansado. Hay que derrotar al mas poderoso directamente, así los mas débiles perderán el espíritu de pelea, o eso o diezmar gran numero de ellos rápidamente, así perderán el espíritu también".-Relató Tsukune.- Como están las cosas en esta ocasión, la primera opción es lo que buscamos, hemos de derrotar a Thor. Necesito que me ayudes para ello.

-Así que tu enfrentaras al puño mientras te cubrimos respecto a los demás...-Murmuró Nijima.-Creo que al menos podríamos mantenernos si lo derrotas rápido. Pero seria mejor infiltrarnos silenciosamente. Si entramos de forma tranquila podremos manejar la situación y podrás directamente derrotarlo en solitario.

-Así es. De lo mencionado, los yokai son mas extremos respetando el poder, Thor es el mas fuerte entre los residentes, si le derroto, algún idiota irá tras de mi, pero en los próximos días ninguno se atreverá a luchar, y eso incluye a los presentes hoy. Venceré, puedes estar seguro.

Nijima lo miró sorprendido por su confianza y espíritu unos instantes, antes de sonreír y asentir, saliendo a la esquina.

-Bien, vamos a probarlo. Pretended ser publico y seguidme.-Dijo.-Takeda, Ukita, vosotros quedaos aquí, como desertores os conocen ya, y en caso de problemas podéis lanzar un segundo ataque para crear una abertura en su formación.

-Haha... los héroes serian los últimos en el show, no?-Se rió Takeda, mientras Ukita se quejaba.

Tsukune, Nijima y Mizunuma llegaron al extremo del callejón, donde había dos guardias.

-Alto.-Gruñó uno, mientras cerraban el paso con un par de bastones cruzados.-Quien os ha invitado?

-Kekekeke... Fue a sugerencia de Taichi Koga el Pateador de Ragnarock. Dijo que si quería ver verdadero poder este era el mejor lugar.

"Este tipo, preparar tal mentira en segundos... realmente esta como pez en el agua." Se sorprendió Tsukune.

-Koga? Ese tipo?

-Estaba al tanto de la verdad?-Cuestionó el otro.

-Kisara-sama tubo algunas bajas en la linea defensiva, y el tal Aono diezmo a algunos miembros-Concedió el primer gorila.-Debe de necesitar mas carne de cañón informada. Bien, pasad.

Pero una vez entraron, no dieron ni dos pasos que...

-AHHHH... EL SHIMPAKU RENGOU.

-SHIMPAKU... ESTAN AQUÍ.

-SON ELLOS...

-Mierda...Como lo han notado tan pronto?-Preguntó Tsukune.

Pero cuando él y Nijima se colocaron espalda contra espalda se resolvió el misterio. Era culpa de Matsui, el portaestandarte de Nijima. Era confiable para guardar un secreto y seguir ordenes... Pero no para pensar por si mismo, y debido a ello, cargaba con el estandarte, que les delataba.

-Matsui...-Sorprendentemente, fue Mizunuma quien expresó la opinión.-Eres idiota.

-LO SIENTO.

El Yoki se hizo mas tenso, y varias personas cambiaron. Sus cuellos crecieron, sus músculos aumentaron, cambiaron de color y de formas...

Los yokai mostraban su aspecto.

POF

POF

WAM

-Eso fue pronto.-Gruñó Takeda, abriendo paso, golpeando a varios Yokai velozmente, mientras Ukita, con pura fuerza bruta, golpeaba a varios lejos usando como arma a otro.-Realmente el truco duró poco, no?

-No importa, recordad, la clave es el líder.-Recordó Tsukune.

-Que está ocurriendo aquí.-Dijo una voz profunda, silenciando a la gente, llamando su atención.

Resultó ser un tipo gigante.

-AH, ES ÉL... THOR, EL SEPTIMO PUÑO.-Exclamó Nijima.

-Hmmm...? El Shimpaku Rengou?-Preguntó sorprendido el puño.

-SEPARADLOS.-Exclamó Ukita.-Si vienen en masa arrasaran, DIVIDIDLOS EN GRUPOS MANEJABLES.

La verdad, para un humano con solo fuerza física, usaba bien sus cartas en mano, usando a los mas ligeros como objeto contundente, y tenia realmente la fuerza para que los duros huesos de monstruo hicieran el trabajo.

Pero era el turno de Nijima.

-Kukukuku...MUAHAHAHAHAHA...Chicos, la resistencia parece inútil, ya veis las verdaderas intenciones de Ragnarock.

"Ahi biene, la especialidad de Nijima" Pensó Tsukune.

"BRAINWASH ATACK". Pensó por su parte Nijima. No sabemos si es realmente así o no, pero digamos que Nijima puede usar su cerebro alienígena para hacer valer sus palabras sobre otros y sus perspectivas.

-Aqui va todo el prestigio del legendario puño de Ragnarock.-Comentó con burla hacia Thor.-El Shimpaku Rengou viene a desafiar-te abiertamente y nos lanzas una emboscada?

-Emboscada? OI, NOSOTROS YA ESTABAMOS AQUÍ.-Replicó Thor.

Nijima golpeó con los codos levemente a sus dos subordinados y susurró "Reid".

-HAHAHAHAHA...-Rió Matsui.

-Juahahaha... RAGNAROCK ES VIL...

-OI, DE QUE HABLAS?

-MIRA BIEN.-Decía con villanía el Alien.-NOS SUPERAIS EN UN EJERCITO, Y LA MAYORIA DE LOS DE TU BANDO SON YOKAI.

-Oh, estabas al tanto del mundo oculto?

-MUAHAHAHA... Nos subestimas... Pero esto es valiente de vuestra parte? Decenas de Ayashi contra 5 humanos y un Yokai?

"Hay un Yokai en su grupo?" Se preguntó Thor intrigado, antes de escuchar las proximas palabras de Nijima.

-Que, estabas asustado, solo planeas quedarte ahi atrás? Parece que el Sumo no era la gran cosa, ¿Eh?

-Tuuuu... SILENCIO; BASTARDO.

GRRROOOOOOWWWWW  
>PRROOOOOOO...<p>

Del cuerpo de Thor estalló un torrente de electricidad, brillando su cuerpo en chispas mientras todos sus músculos se tensaban.

-GRAAAAAAAAAAA...-Rugió.-LUCHARÉ CON MI SUMO CON CUALQUIERA. VAMOS, OS DESTRUIRÉ YO SOLO, QUIEN QUIERE MORIR PRIMERO?

-Perfecto.-Sonrió malvadamente Nijima, con una mano en el hombro de Tsukune.-Todo tuyo comandante. Eres la principal fuerza.

-Eres un cabrón, lo sabias?-Cuestionó Tsukune. No hacia falta cabrear a un posible Oni tanto.- En fin. THOR. HAGAMOS UNA APUESTA.

-HAH? Y QUE APOSTARAS? TU VIDA?

-No. Si ganas, puedes hacer lo que quieras, rompe-me cada hueso si quieres.-Propuso Tsukune.-Pero si yo gano, dejaras las luchas sin sentido y tan inútiles como estas y renunciaras a Ragnarock.

Thor se calmó, y se miró serio durante unos momentos, considerándolo antes de decidirse.

-De acuerdo. Acepto... Con una condición.

Nijima iba a argumentar, Pero Tsukune puso su mano frente a el para callarlo.

-De acuerdo.

-Oi oi... Espera un...

-Tranquilo Nijima.-Le tranquilizó él.- Yo me encargo.

-Vamos, Aono Tsukune.-Llamó Thor, empezando a dirigir hacia un cierto punto.

Tsukune le siguió, pero a los dos pasos se dio cuenta de algo.

-Como sabias que era yo?

-Tus ojos.-Explicó Thor.- Escuché que mi amigo Siegfried fue derrotado por Aono Tsukune, que pasaba a ser un yokai, y el único del que sepamos del Shimpaku. Siegfried dijo que eras alguien noble y determinado, con humildad y confianza equilibradas en tu mirada que reflejaba un alma limpia. Te reconocí por esa descripción.

Tsukune asintió, entendiendo.

-Siegfried es realmente bueno peleando, incluso siendo humano. Pero su capacidad de observación es aun mejor, ello le permite su forma de pelear.-Dijo Thor, saltando al foso de pelea, seguido por el vampiro y retirando la parte superior de su túnica.-Eso significa que eres fuerte en todos los sentidos: Poder, cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Desde que supe eso he querido luchar contra ti, y esta es mi oportunidad.

Thor abrió su guardia de piernas y golpeó con fuerza el suelo metálico de la jaula/hoyo/pozo de pelea, haciendo temblar las paredes de acero.

-Oi, Tsukune, si es así ten cuidado.-Llamó Takeda.

-Es cierto, Tsukune. Si aun furioso mantiene esa capacidad de observación entonces no es solo un idiota con fuerza bruta.-Llamó por su parte Nijima.

Ambos combatientes estaban en las profundidades cerradas del pozo, y Thor, a modo de saludo, golpeó juntos sus puños.

-No hay escape en esta jaula, las paredes y el suelo son de metal, no hay protección alguna.-Anunció.- Este es el infierno de pelea en una celda. AHI VOY.

Para ser tan grande, Thor era condenadamente rápido, impulsándose cual bala de cañón en un solo movimiento, lanzando un golpe que, al esquivarlo Tsukune hacia un lado, impactó contra la pared de acero cubriendo hormigón armado, haciendo temblar el grueso metal.

-Espera un momento... Aun no me has dicho cual es tu condición.

-Ah, es cierto, disculpa-me por eso, aunque veo que eres realmente bueno por esquivar mi palma, aun si ambos estamos en forma humana.-Sonrió Thor, girándose a mirar de nuevo de frente a su rival.- Mi condición es, que si pierdes esta pelea... TE HARAS MI APRENDIZ, Y SEGUIRAS EL SUMO.

-Entonces, ya que el sumo no es para mi...-Comentó el vampiro, mostrando que aceptaba la condición.- Supongo que no puedo permitirme perder.

POWWW

En un relámpago de velocidad, un puñetazo impactó en la cara de Thor, obligándole a retroceder un paso con la cara temblando del golpe, pero sonriendo.

-Si, esa es la forma... Realmente derrotaste a Siegfried... Así que yo te derrotaré a ti, Aono.

Tsukune lanzó otro puño veloz, pero Thor estaba mas preparado esta vez, y atrapó el puño en su mano, apretándolo con la fuerza de una prensa hidráulica.

-No te sorprendas por mi velocidad o fuerza, mi aspecto no es grasa.-Gruñó sonriendo el sumotori, apretando mas su agarre, haciendo crujir los huesos del inmortal y tirando de su brazo, incrustándolo contra la pared como usándolo de garrote.- Entrené hasta sobre-desarrollar los músculos, formando y aumentando la densidad de cada parte hasta el cuerpo sumotori perfecto. No es grada, es musculo extremadamente desarrollado y ligamentos refinados. INCLUSO CON ESTE TAMAÑO...

Dio entonces una palmada contra el pecho de un recién levantado Tsukune.

-MI FUERZA ES INHUMANA INCLUSO ENTRE MONSTRUOS Y MI VELOCIDAD DE GOLPE COMO EL RAYO. EN UNA JAULA NO PUEDO SER VENCIDO.

Tsukune se levantó, y entrando velozmente en la guardia de Thor, lanzó un puñetazo perforador con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero esta vez no tuvo efecto.

-Es un buen golpe... Pero es inútil, ahora que estoy mas prevenido, mi guardia es estable al máximo, y mis músculos se tensan en una armadura invulnerable a tus golpes.-Explicó Thor, lanzando un nuevo golpe de palma que lanzó a Tsukune(Quien lo recibió con una férrea defensa) contra el muro como una bala de cañón.-Ningún golpe es efectivo.

POWWW.

De nuevo, la zona tembló por el impacto. Tsukune tenia que concederlo, eso dolía, y el golpe le había roto tres costillas y retorcido el antebrazo levemente.

Esa fuerza no era normal, pensó mientras su curación trataba sus lesiones, dejándolo de nuevo sano pero dolorido mientras se levantaba. Incluso en forma humana, Thor era monstruosamente fuerte.

-Esto apenas comienza...-Gruñó Thor, forzándolo a doblarse y agarrando su cadera y pecho girándolo en un derribo.- UPPER ARM TOSS.

Pero Tsukune no se quedó quieto esta vez. Impactó las manos con fuerza en el frío y duro suelo metálico, flexionando los brazos, y una vez el derribo de Thor lo puso en la posición adecuada, estiró por completo cada musculo de sus brazos, piernas y espalda, quedando perfectamente recto, golpeando con ello la cabeza del gigante.

Girando sobre su eje, forzándose a aterrizar y levantarse, Tsukune plantó ambos pies en el suelo y recordó.

_Flashback_

_Tsukune se encontraba en su entrenamiento con el gigante Thailandes, Appachai, en el entrenamiento de Muay Thai. Uno de los pocos que no arriesgaba(la mayor parte del tiempo) la salud del vampiro. Dicho de otra forma, entrenamiento de aprendizaje de los movimientos._

_-APA. TSUKUNE; RECUERDA. LA TIERRA, EL SUELO ES LA BASE.-Exclamó Apachai.- Siempre todo el mundo saca fuerzas del suelo, pero con el centro y tu cuerpo, puedes golpear el mundo y el enemigo lejos entre ellos.-Continuó en una de sus pocas frases decentemente comprensibles.-Patealos lejos siendo la palanca...-Continuó cada vez mas entusiasmado, clavando un pie en el suelo, y girando su pierna flexionada en un rodillazo al vacio, estirando luego la extremidad transmitiendo toda la fuerza de cada movimiento de su cuerpo en su espinilla y el empeine de su pie, abriendo con ello mucho las piernas a la vez que golpeaba con fuerza una estatua Jizou, rompiéndola en pedazos que salieron volando a los cielos, brillando puntos en estos cómicamente indicando lo lejos que llegaban.-APAAAAAAA..._

_-MI JIZOU...-Gritó por su parte Akisame._

_Final Flashback._

"No ha de ser la misma patada, pero..." Pensó, clavando un pie en el suelo.

-APAAAAA...

Girando y estirando las piernas de la misma forma que lo habría hecho Apachai comenzó su golpe. Pero era distinto. No era una patada lateral, sino que la pierna se estiró hacia el frente impulsando esa fuerza y apoyo en la bola osea de su pie, en una patada frontal.

POOWWWWW.

Desequilibrado como eso, y recibiendo una patada de lleno en la base de su respiración, con una fuerza que le habría movido incluso en guardia, Thor inevitablemente fue lanzado contra el muro, impactando con la misma fuerza con la que antes lo había hecho su rival.

-No importa lo grande y duro que seas, no puedes superar al "mundo".-Dijo Tsukune.-Tu sumo solo aprovecha una calidad del mismo.

-Ughhh... Eso realmente dolió.-Gruñó Thor, levantándose tras caer.-Realmente devolviste mi golpe, esa es la fuerza que derrotó a Siegfried.

"No, es mas fuerte de lo que Sieg dijo." Pensó el luchador de sumo. "No solo eso, sino que sus bases pueden igualar mi físico tratado y diseñado para estas luchas."

-Realmente es como dijeron... Eres realmente un vampiro, no, Aono?

-Y que pregunta eso? Tengo pistas sin confirmar de ti, solamente.

"Ahí la confirmación. El monstruo inmortal... Pero aun y así, sellado mis golpes deberían incluso haberle roto el tórax y agrietado la columna, pero apenas noté una cesión menor de parte de su cuerpo. El dolor de esos golpes dejaría a varios de su raza en su lugar sin aire y paralizados, pero se levanta y contraataca con precisión." Continuó su análisis Thor. "Y al levantarlo... En el calor del momento apenas lo noté, pero para su forma y tamaño es mas pesado de lo esperado, casi como de plomo."

Entonces sonrió.

-HAHAHAHAHA... Realmente es esto. ESTO ES LO QUE BUSCABA.-Se rió con alegría.- Alguien que toma mis golpes, que puede enfrentar mi fuerza y soportar mi poder sobrenatural. HAHAHA... Con esto puedo mostrar la fuerza y la adaptabilidad del Sumo incluso en el mundo oculto. Muy bien Aono, te concederé la cortesía.

Y el yoki estalló, un aura anaranjada cubrió el cuerpo del sumotori, mientras diversos rayos salían a su alrededor, cubriendo el foso, y si Thor no quisiera derrotarle el mismo y no contuviera los rayos, Tsukune estaría siendo electrocutado en ese momento.

La piel del gigante comenzó a enrojecerse, y en su sonrisa, vio como sus colmillos crecían levemente mientras su pelo crecía un poco y se volvía mas salvaje.

Su cuerpo se hizo mas alto, y si cabe, sus músculos se tensaron y desarrollaron mas, haciendo su forma un poco mas estilizada, si bien no mucho.

-Soy una recreación de un mito del pasado, una mezcla estable gracias al poder de una leyenda.-Anunció, alzando la pierna y golpeando el suelo con casi la fuerza de un terremoto, mientras resonaba un trueno y un rayo golpeaba en su pisada.- Mi madre era una Hanyo Oni de gran poder físico con gran habilidad para rituales y yojutsus, una lanzaconjuos que sacaba energías de su lado humano y yokai por igual como fuente de energía, una ogresa que debido al miedo y decepción se recluyó por décadas en una montaña aislada.-Explicó, repitiendo el proceso con su otra pierna.-Y mi padre un gran Raiju con forma similar a un dragón, un guardián antiguo desde el fin de Edo y principios de Meiji, reverenciado por humanos en una aldea, cuyos rezos y fe le dieron el poder para alcanzar el rango y titulo de RAIJIN.

La ultima palabra resonó en un rayo como un trueno, mientras golpeaba en martillo con ambos puños el suelo.

-Y LA GENETICA HIZO EL RESTO. UN OGRO ONI SEMIDIOS. SOY LA RECREACION Y RETORNO DEL HEROE, KINTARO.

Antes de que nadie pudiese llegar siquiera a sorprenderse, en un flash de relámpago, la escena cambió por completo. Se podría confirmar que el temblor resultante fue confundido por un terremoto.

La razón? En ese "Paso relámpago", el semiOni había golpeado con una nueva palma con su fuerza hercúlea ahora aun mayor, pero no terminó ahí, sino que el paso continuó hasta que Thor empotró con toda su fuerza a Tsukune contra el muro de acero.

Eso debería haber roto por completo su caja torácica y espalda, y quizás un par de órganos. Era un vampiro, sin duda alguna viviría tras eso, pero incluso uno de ellos, con esos daños no podría...

Antes de que Thor pudiese continuar esa linea de pensamiento y comenzar a fantasear sobre la popularidad del sumo si lo usaba un vampiro, un dolor intenso en la boca de su estomago le interrumpió de nuevo.

Así como un estallido de yoki rojo que atraía a murciélagos de los alrededores, con un tono de rojo sangre en dicha aura que parecía traer un viento antinatural.

-El hijo de un dios del relámpago... Apropiado que te den el apodo del dios nórdico del trueno entonces, "Thor".-Se oyó la voz del vampiro.

En una gran muestra de reflejos, Tsukune por instinto había apoyado en la pared el pie antes de ser incrustado en ella, y transmitió por la base de su columna y caderas toda la fuerza que pudo del empuje de Thor a su otra pierna y aplicó la suya propia, impulsándose en una patada entre el estomago del semidiós y la pared, a la vez que liberaba su sello hasta el nivel de "Vampiro de Clase S"(No Shinso), causando un golpe demoledor centrado solo en el punto de impacto que logró incluso agrietar el hormigón tras el acero y doblar el muro metálico donde apoyó el pie.

Dándose un empujón desde su apoyo, saltó por encima de Thor, agarrando su muñeca, obligándole a doblar el brazo por encima de su cabeza. Al aterrizar, lo hizo golpeando ambas partes traseras de las rodillas, obligando con ello, junto con su peso y el del Puño a que el cuerpo de este se doblara en desequilibrio hacia atrás.

Apoyó entonces el cuerpo del enemigo contra su cadera y tiró de él, lanzándolo con su espalda y piernas en una proyección perfecta, dirigida y amplificada por el agarre en el brazo.

Y se dio un nuevo temblor, y esta vez, por primera vez, fue debido al daño contra el cuerpo del miembro de Ragnarock.

-El discípulo del Ryozampaku, Aono Tsukune, Vampiro.-Se presentó, mostrando sus ojos rojos como la sangre de pupila afilada mientras soltaba a Thor y entraba en guardia de combate, mientras al hablar sus perlados colmillos alargados se mostraban, y el miasma en las sombras de su yoki parecía formar sombras de murciélago que se entremezclaban entre los reales atraídos por la resonancia de su yoki.-Es hora de ponerse serios.

-Ugh... Increíble...-Murmuró la leyenda recreada, levantándose magullado, pero con una sonrisa notoria, y con algunos relámpagos saliendo de su piel roja.- Detuviese la mayor parte de ese golpe y lo desviaste contra mi...-Murmuró, palpando-se el golpe en el estomago.-Aun y así, los daños anteriores y los inevitables de ese golpe tendrían que dejarte hecho polvo, incluso como vampiro. Pero aun te pones en pie sin mas y luchas?

-No tengo intención alguna de perder.-Replicó tranquilamente Tsukune.-Simplemente quiero hacer que dejes Ragnarok y las luchas inútiles, y eso haré.

-HA. SOY UN HOMBRE DE PALABRA.-Admitió Thor, entrando de nuevo en pose de carga con una sonrisa.-PERO ESO NO PASARÁ, PORQUE NUNCA DERROTARAS AL VERDADERO PODER QUE CARGO CON MI PODER Y MI SUMO DE COMBATE.

-Pareces realmente determinado con el sumo.

-Heh... Como explicarlo...-Pensó Thor.- Como lo veo... Conoces la historia de la muerte del arbitro?

-Hm? No es de la historia en que un arbitro se metió en un combate y murió?

-EN ABSOLUTO. Has visto que los árbitros llevan una pequeña daga en el cinturón, no?-Cuestionó el Ragnarock.-Eso es porque hace tiempo había una regla que decía que si el juicio del arbitro se determinaba como injusto o incorrecto, debía cometer Seppuku. Sabiendo esto, el verdadero sumo no es solo un deporte. Es un arte de combate en el cual... GUERREROS LUCHAN HASTA LA MUERTE.

Entonces, Thor se lanzó de nuevo. Como antes, Tsukune trató de detener y desviar el golpe, pero esta vez había algo distinto.

Se vio un resplandor, eso es todo, y luego, Tsukune tosia sangre tras incrustarse en el muro de metal, con tres costillas rotas y el esternón fisurado, por no hablar de los órganos magullados y afectados, con la huella de una palma gravada y hundida en el pecho.

Thor estaba frente a él, a apenas unos pasos, con una linea recta chamuscada en el suelo electrificada por donde había pasado.

-La velocidad era la clave. Acabo de intentar esto por primera vez y tendré que aprender a adaptarlo, pero realmente funcionó.-Se dijo el semidiós para si mismo.-Realmente el combate es la mejor forja.

-Ugh... COUGH... Que demonios...

-Por mi objetivo, mi fuerza crecerá, Aono. Quiero que la belleza del Sumo sea percibida en ambos dos mundos enteros. Me uní a Ragnarock para poder participar en combates sin reglas, y fortalecerme para ello. INSTAURARÉ EL SUMO DE COMBATE EN LA SOCIEDAD, SE ABRIRÁ CAMINO EN LOS CURRICULUMS ESCOLARES. TODO DEPORTE ADEMAS SERÁ OLVIDADO, LOS CAMPOS SE USARAN SOLO DE RINGS.-Gritó el Oni, clamando su obsesión.-LOS CUERPOS ROLLIZOS SERAN MODELOS DE BELLEZA, Y MI ESTILO SERÁ RECONOCIDO COMO EL MEJOR.

"Y este tipo me ha roo los huesos y arrinconado? Eso es un semidiós? No importa... supongo que he de tener algo de orgullo" Se dijo Tsukune. "Si al fin y al cabo soy un dios... Entonces va siendo hora de que me imponga un poco sobre otras divinidades."

-Por eso no perderé. No hasta elevar el sumo de combate.

-He de decir que eso es tan loable... Como estúpido.-Dijo sin emoción Tsukune, levantándose, con el esternón reparado así como sus órganos mas importantes, si bien sus costillas seguían destrozadas notoriamente.-Es demasiado extremo para ser aceptable.

-QUE?-Gruñó Thor.

-Es bueno que quieras honrar tu arte. Es bueno que quieras propagarlo y hacerle ganar su merecido respeto. Es fuerte, lo experimento en carne y es digno de seguidores...-Explicó Tsukune, mirándole con sus ojos rojos de depredador.-Pero eso es todo. Si bien merece una posición mejor que la actual, el extremo al que pretendes llevarlo no es uno honorable.

-QUE TE HACE DECIR ESO, VAMPIRO?

-No lo intuyes tu mismo, Semidios Ogro?-Replicó Tsukune.-El extremo que aspiras implica eliminar cualquier otro arte. Eliminar la variedad y estancando el mundo marcial en un único cuadro. Eso seria aburrido, además de que no todos tienen un físico apto para cada arte. Todos tienen una afinidad, si yo tengo varios es porque era compatible a ello, como Takeda con el boxeo o tu con tu Sumo.

-Tu...

-Debilitarías tu arte con gente no apta, gente que seria luego despreciada luego, borrarías el verdadero interés del mundo marcial.-Y seria predecible, como habría entonces desafíos?  
>-Si esa es tu opinión respecto a mi sueño... SERÁ MEJOR QUE PUEDAS DEFENDERLA CON TUS PUÑOS, DRÁCULA.<p>

-ESE PARECE SER NUESTRO UNICO CAMINO, KINTARO.-Replicó Tsukune, ambos con un apodo respecto a su naturaleza.-VOY A INCULCARTE PERPECTIVA Y MODERACION EN LA CABEZA, Y SERAS UN PASO MAS PARA DISOLVER RAGNAROCK.

-Eso lo veremos. Ya ves esta jaula, no hay salida, solo queda luchar hasta el final. Incluso un monstruo de clase S está condenado enfrentándome aquí.-Gruñó, con su electricidad al máximo, reaccionando a su ira.-Mas aun con mi poder sobre el rayo.

-Usaste electromagnetismo, no? Tu cuerpo como proyectil, siendo repelido por tu capo por tu pared trasera y atraído hacia la pared frontal.-Dedujo, Tsukune, en pose ligera lista para asalto y ataque frontal.-Un Railgun usándote de proyectil.

-Inteligente... Pero no lo bastante si atacaras de frente...-Alabó Thor.-Olvidas que no hay salida en este agujero.

-En eso te equivocas. Después de todo, sigue siendo solo un ring.-Replicó Tsukune.-Aun hay una salida abierta.

Entre las filas de los pocos presentes del Shimpaku, la tensión aumentaba mientras tanto.

-La cosa está demasiado cerrada en este momento, y Tsukune está muy dañado, esos golpes son monstruosos.-Señaló Takeda.- Deberíamos tirar la toalla.

-Imposible.-Negó Nijima.-No he traído toalla.

-OI, BASTARDO.-Rugió Ukita, agarrándolo por el cuello de la ropa.-CREES QUE ESTO ES COSA DE RISA?

-OIOIOI... Esperad un segundo.-Paró Nijima.- Conozco a Tsukune lo bastante como para saber su determinación solo con un vistazo. Mirad sus ojos, esa confianza que tiene... Parece que se vaya a rendir? Va a ganar, no tengo duda.

-Es cierto.-Anunció Mizunuma, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.-Es la misma mirada de cuando nos lo contó todo, la misma que cuando me salvó de mi error. Esa determinación que le convirtió en lo que es ahora pese a su debilidad igual a la mía...-Pronunció.-La fuerza del comandante no caerá ahora.

Mizunuma estaba emocionado al ver la verdadera esencia de su idolo, pese a que no era toda su fuerza, pero él no lo sabia. Y si lo que se le dijo de que había humanos capaces de enfrentar y derrotar eso era cierto... entonces esa esperanza de poder lo impulsaría adelante.

De vuelta al combate, estaba por darse el intercambio final.

-ALLA VOY.-Gritó Thor.

Y el flash de luz se dio otra vez, cargando con todo su impulso magnético y toda la fuerza de cada musculo de su cuerpo.

Pero Tsukune estaba preparado, y en el primer momento en que la luz pareció darse, golpeó. La fuerza titánica de la leyenda del vampiro impactó contra la cara del ogro y se hundió en su esternón con la fuerza de dos arietes.

-YAMAZUKI.-Exclamó Tsukune.

De ahí tomó la nuca del gigante sin darle pausa y golpeó con fuerza con la rodilla en su cara, rompiendo su nariz y fisurando levemente su mandíbula.

-KAO LOI.

Placó luego con todo su cuerpo el la boca del estomago ya dañada por anteriores intercambios del ogro, ala vez que daba un golpe descendente con los dedos, como un mero latigazo pulsando su ojo desequilibrándolo mas.

-UGYUHAITO.

Y luego el ultimo paso. Agarró la pierna adelantada de su rival.

-Eso no funcionará.-Gruñó Thor, aclarando su mente y electrificando sus piernas, pegándose con ello al suelo metálico.-Kuchiki Daoshi, eh? Eso serviría aun con mi peso al ser un vampiro, pero con el electromagnetismo puedo evitar esos impulsos. Ha sido una buena pelea y buenos golpes, pero aquí termina.

-Muy cierto. Porque olvidas algo...-Sonrió Tsukune, con su aura demoniaca llameando en poder, temblando su forma en el vapor rojo de energía.-Para anular el magnetismo... Solo hay que separar los dos imanes.

Sus músculos se tensaron, y Thor, asustado, sintió como era levantado.

-Y aun no has visto toda la fuerza de un vampiro. HAAAAAHHHHGG...

FOOOW...

Sorprendentemente, ante la atónita visión de todos, Thor salió disparado, proyectado varios metros hacia arriba en el aire.

-QUE LANZAMIENTO.-Exclamaron algunos.

Thor, en al aire solo pudo sorprenderse. Esa era la fuerza de los monstruos mas fuertes, los vampiros? Tal fuerza que había contra restado el impulso de su "Cuerpo Railgun", superado su fuerza hercúlea semi-divina, e ignorado su enraizamiento al ring con su campo magnético? NO debería poder hacer eso, aun si la habilidad se le ocurrió hacia minutos, la cargaba al máximo por seguridad, pero la apartaba sin mas.

Pero lanzarle así seria un error, pensó mientras hacia su cuerpo brillar por la electricidad acumulada mientras seguía subiendo.

-NO IMPORTA. SOLO ES MAS CARRERILLA PARA UN IMPACTO ELECTRIFICADO CON MI CUERPO. CON MI RAYO PUEDO USAR LA ATRACCION DESDE AQUÍ.

-Pero no vas a hacerlo.

Todos, Thor incluido girando la cabeza, desviaron la vista para ver un poco mas arriba, ante la luna, una figura.

Era Tsukune, que se había adelantado al proyectado Thor, y volaba sobre él, con alas negras grandes de murciélago negras saliendo de su espalda rompiendo su camiseta en dos agujeros, manteniéndolo en el aire.

-Puedes ser hijo del rayo, pero el cielo no es tu terreno.-Dijo Tsukune, entrando en posición moviendo la cadera con toda su fuerza en un giro.- Vuelve a la tierra y conoce tu lugar.

POWWW...Una patada giratoria golpeó de lleno la cara de la recreación de Kintaro, casi knockeandole y desde luego anulando su electricidad y disparándolo contra el suelo.

Y haciéndolo impactar contra el suelo de hormigón, fuera del foso. El golpe fue tal que una huella con la forma del gigantesco cuerpo real de Thor quedó grabada en el suelo, mientras una telaraña de grietas se extendía por todas partes, levantando una nube de polvo.

-HAHAHAHA...HAN PERDIDO LAS GANAS DE LUCHAR.-Declaró Nijima, viendo la victoria.-TERMINAD AL LIDER.

-Y UNA MIERDA.-Gritó un Yokai.

-A POR ELLOS CHICOS.-Bramó otro.

Pero justo cuando iban a saltarse los unos a los cuellos de los otros.

-BASTA.

Era Thor, que se había levantado, muy magullado y con heridas del golpe titánico en todo su cuerpo.

-He perdido. Reconozco mi derrota al caer fuera.

-Pe...Pero... THOR-SAMA.-Clamó uno de los bandalos.-Es un combate sin reglas, solo termina cuando alguien se rinde. Aun puede seguir...

-NO.-Clamó el semiOni por su parte.-No. Me ha superado limpiamente. No solo su poder vampírico es superior a mi propio poder, su cuerpo se ha pulido para usar esa ventaja. Esos músculos en sus piernas son monstruosos incluso entre la clase S. Y ha derrotado mis argumentos y mis movimientos. Se acabó. Al caer fuera... Perdí mi espíritu de pelea.

Se cruzó de brazos sentado orgulloso y dijo.

-Admito mi derrota. Haced lo que queráis.

-Kekeke... Pero aun no abandonas tu sueño.-Señaló Nijima.-Esa es tu debilidad.

-Hmp. A diferencia de ti, no todos pueden abandonar sus ideales.-Dijo Ukita.

-Si, es cierto...Mi sumo de combate ha sido derrotado, y soy un hombre de palabra.-Admitió Thor con la cabeza gacha.-Aquí termina mi sueño.

-Que estupidez...

Alzaron la vista y vieron como, con el aleteo de sus recién extendidas alas, Tsukune descendía en su vuelo, aterrizando frente a Thor, plegando sus alas, desvaneciéndolas y activando su sello de nuevo volviendo a su aspecto humano, con dos agujeros en la espalda donde antes estaban sus alas.

-Vas a renunciar a tu sueño por una simple derrota, Thor? Yo no te dije tal cosa, solo que abandonaras Ragnarock y las peleas sin sentido inútiles.-Recordó Tsukune.-Si una pelea es legal, o tiene un significado, no está en este trato, puedes seguir peleando por tu sueño.

-Que?-Se sorprendió Thor.

-Te lo dije, tu sueño es bastante bueno, pero lo llevas a un punto muy extremo. Aprende algo de moderación.-Sugirió Tsukune.-No te impongas a otros y solo defiende tus creencias mientras sigues mejorando. Eso es todo.

-Hm... Eres un tipo interesante, Aono, lo sabias?-Preguntó el Puño, levantándose y recolocandose su túnica.-DE ACUERDO. Y LA PROXIMA VEZ, LUCHEMOS EN UN VERDADERO RING.

Poco después, los demás miembros del Shimpaku salían del callejón, levantando a Tsukune lanzándolo al aire en alarde de victoria, mientras Nijima intercambiaba unas ultimas palabras con Thor.

-Líder del Shimpaku... Tienes buenos subordinados. Y tu aliado vampírico es un buen tipo.

-Subordinados? Aliados?-Preguntó Nijima, con una extraña y rara sonrisa sincera.-No. El vampiro es mi socio, aun si los demás vampiros lo señalen oficialmente como mi jefe. Y todos... Son mis amigos.

Y se fueron.

"Es eso... Pensé en que se podían diferenciar de Ragnarok, y es eso... Confianza, igualdad y amistad, eh? Verdaderos lazos." Pensó Thor. "Compañeros... Si el camino es tan bueno... Quizás no haría mal dejando Ragnarok y uniéndome a ellos. Al lado de un vampiro siempre llegaran buenos oponentes"

Y esa noche fue el primer paso oficial, que conformaría el futuro del Shimpaku Rengou. La igualdad bajo la luz de su poder alcanzaría las mas altas esferas.


	14. C14 Los puños cayendo Primeros finales

Hola mis subditos. Me disculpo, en serio, profusamente por la LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA espera. Lo siento, en serio, pero tuve mis razones.

Si quereis que sea especifico:  
>Me puse enfermo. Luego mi ordenador explotó, literalmente, perdiendose mis datos. Luego, cuando me ajencié uno nuevo, encontré mi pen drive con datos, pero literalmente mi perro se los comió.<p>

Añadamos-le a eso(Y el tener que empezar TODO de cero) el cambiar de trabajo, la burocracia y unos cuantos estudios, y mi tiempo se limitó. Y luego uno de mis mejores amigos entró en depresion y tomó medidas drasticas, o lo intentó. Paré de escribir para impedir que se suicidara.

Ahora he vuelto.

Como nota a parte y como dije, he notado escenas de mis fics en fics de otro autor como ya dije hace tiempo. Y he de de cir... Que me encanta. Me lo tomo como halago, en serio. Y no recuerdo si le di permiso, pero si no lo hice se lo doy ahora, solo que no doy nombres, Ok? No quiero trolls acosandole, nunca se sabe.

En fin, aquí esta el conflicto con Loki y Odin

Lo reconozco, el de Loki podria haber sido mejor. Era mejor, pero tuve que reducirlo porque Loki me salió demasiado pro, muy fuerte. Se hará mas fuerte y peligroso, pero ahora tenia que limitarlo.

Dicho eso... Showtime.

–

–

–

"Es de débiles creerse superiores"

–

–

–

Un enorme cuerpo, y por enorme digo enorme, por lo menos para estandartes humanos, cayó al suelo, maltratado. Se trataba del sumotori, Thor, de Ragnarock. No se encontraba en su verdadera forma, sino en su forma humana. Pero claramente no habia siquiera tratado de defenderse en esta ocasión, simplemente soportó sin queja alguna cada golpe de la brutal paliza.

Era la forma mas rapida de terminar con todo, así como la norma. Si alguien dejaba Ragnarock, la consecuencia era un linchamiento brutal. Sin embargo, los puños eran demasiado fuertes, así que el castigo caia en hombros de los demás de su rango. No era tal cosa como un linchamiento, pero si entraba en el caso de "Paliza Brutal", lo suficiente para sacarles de circulacion un tiempo.

Tras su derrota y observar al Shimpaku Rengou(Hoy dia e incluso siglos despues Tsukune se preguntaria por que permitió permanecer el nombre que le dio Nijima), Thor tomó la decision de unirse a ellos. Pero para ello deberia hacer algo, algo que debia hacer igualmente por tal de honrar el pacto de la apuesta con Tsukune.

Abandonar Ragnarock.

-Transmitiré al primer puño el mensaje de tu retiro, Thor.-Dijo Berserkr, sin dejar de masticar su chicle.

Kisara, por su parte, no estaba contenta con esto. Se podria decir que habia reacciones mixtas: Loki estaba tenso y claramente molesto por algo, pero disfrutaba de esto, claramente sacando su frustracion en Thor. Freya y Berserkr simplemente hacian su papel. No sentian nada por esto, simplemente era el como eran las cosas y actuaron con la conveniente apatia. Pero Kisara...

Kisara estaba claramente disgustada. Esta era la parte de Ragnarock que le repugnaba. Pese a lo que pudiese aparentar, despreció esta parte cuando cazaba a Takeda y le repugnaba ahora con Thor. Que gracia tiene golpear a alguien derrotado? Que orgullo trae abrumarlo en grupo tan descaradamente? Cual es el punto?

Si por ella fuera, probablemente Kisara se iria de Ragnarock tambien, y de forma violenta pateando a todo el mundo en su camino. Pero no podia. Ella podia defenderse de los puños, o al menos escapar, pero sus subordinados y compañeros no. Por no hablar de que necesitaba a Ragnarock para su busqueda. Necesitaba contactos con el submundo.

Por desgracia aun no le habian logrado nada. Y honestamente, ya empezaba a creer que Ragnarock no le era realmente util.

-Que te pasa Valkyria? Es raro que se nos permita dar un castigo por abandono.-Pinchó Loki.-No le das ni una patada? Esta es una regla en la que hubo consenso entre todos, así que hay que obedecerla: Entender la importancia de la lucha en grupo, para confianza entre compañeros. Actuar así por libre y tenerlos sin enviar un mensaje para refuerzos es ignorarla.

Si, y Kisara sabia que Loki estaba excluido de dicha norma por el momento. Odin le habia puesto una pena notable por falsificar el nombre de "Kensei", y por meterse en el asunto privado de Hermit cuando este pidio publica y formalmente a Tsukune como su presa. A todos los efectos, al meterse con sus juegos, Loki habia desafiado el juicio de Odin y habia provocado la deserción de Hermit. El castigo fue una buena paliza y la limitacion de recursos: No se le permitia tener ayuda. Solo él, los suyos y sus trampas, ningun otro puño o sus subordinados involucrados.

Su reaccion era de mal perdedor. Kisara tampoco tenia mucho interés en la norma claro. Habria consenso, pero cuando ella no era un puño. Tecnicamente por lo que decia Loki ella no tenia por que obedecer ya que nunca estubo de acuerdo. Ni siquiera votó.

Los pensamientos de la dhampir fueron interrumpidos por la risa de Thor. Impresionante, aun se mantenia desafiante y capaz de reir?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Compañeros?-Gruñó, levantando la cabeza ensangrentada de debajo de la bota de Loki.-No me hagas reir. El Shimpaku... ESOS SI SON COMPAÑEROS. Ellos realmente aprecian el vinculo. Con vosotros nunca os consideré compañeros, solo a mi amigo Siegfried.

-Huuuhhh... El Shimpaku parece realmente tener mas gente interesante.-Comentó Kisara sonriendo.-Ya no solo Aono.

-Valkyria, callate y dale de una vez.-Advirtió Freya.-Los que van contra el juramento de Ragnarock son castigados.

-Eh, solo digo que suena como una buena idea. No te da curiosidad?

-Valkyria...

-Vale, vale, como sea.-Dijo la Dhampir exasperada, pateando con fuerza el enorme cuerpo de Thor en el vientre, logrando con la patada levantarlo unos centimetros. Unas pocas patadas despues, Kisara se detuvo, y se ajustó la ropa.-Pero como sea, los numeros estan bajando drasticamente. Parece que si esto sigue, antes de enfrentar a Yomi seremos eliminados por el Shimpaku.

Realmente no tenia importancia para ella. Ragnarock solo era un medio para ella, nada mas. Si eran destruidos, simplemente se uniria al Shimpaku. Tsukune era un vampiro despues de todo, y ahora podrian añadir, dentro de un tiempo al menos, a Thor y sus subordinados a su influencia, por lo que Tsukune podria ayudarla, quizas mejor aun que Odin.

-KAHAHAHAHAHA... Esa fue buena, Valkyria-Se rió Loki, aun con su frustracion en su sitio, pero mas contenida y controlada, definitivamente lo bastante como para no afectar su juicio.

-Como sea... Me largo, tengo cosas que hacer.

Y entonces se fue, dejando solo a los tres puños restantes presente y el Ex Puño. Sin embargo, Berserkr no tardó en irse, aburrido y teniendo que pasar el mensaje.

Loki entonces se giró a la femina presente restante y comentó:

-Freya, deberias vigilarla. Es improbable, pero aun existe posibilidad de que nos traicione.-Explicó el estratega.- En la mitologia escandinaba, Freya era encargada de controlar a las Valkyrias.

-No hace falta que lo digas, ya he estado haciendolo, desde su extraño cambio de enfoque tras su derrota.-Replicó Freya.-Parece menos centrada en sus fuerzas, como si Ragnarock perdiera su interes. Está vigilada, cualquiera que se vuelva un enemigo de Ragnarock será enemigo mio y de mi grupo.

Asintiendo, Loki se retiró a la vez que Freya, yendo por caminos separados, dejando al enorme y apaleado Thor atrás.

(Con Loki, unos pisos mas abajo)

-MALDICION.-Bramó Loki, golpeando un muro, agrietando la pared y dejando huella de su puño en el cemento.

Las cosas no iban como planeaba. Desde que se involucró contra Tsukune en la trampa con la que acabó provocando la desercion de Hermit, Odin tomó una ofensa en su forma de intervenir. Nunca antes tuvo problemas, que hacia a ese vampiro(Y de algunos datos no las tenia todas con que fuese un vampiro) que lo hacia tan especial? Ahora como estaban las cosas no podia usar estrategias o trampas de forma tan descarada como lo hizo con Hermit, al menos no metiendo a otros puños publicamente. Habia logrado meter dudas entre los puños con la esperanza de crear la caida de Odin, pero ello tardaria en tener efecto alguno.

No solo eso, sino que ahora Aono habia derrotado a Thor. En su jaula de en todas partes, y usando todas sus fuerzas. Ello solo le daba mas razón al razonamiento de Odin de interesarse en el maldito tipo y ponia en riesgo la estabilidad de la banda. Es por eso que dijo que Odin no era el lider que necesitaban! MALDICION, ES QUE ESE TIPO NO ENTENDIA LA AMENAZA QUE ERA EL SUPUESTO VAMPIRO? HABIA QUE RETIRARLO DEL TABLERO Y PRONTO.

"No te estreses demasiado." Dijo una voz en la mente de Loki. "Si es así solo enfrentale tu, es la unica salida que queda ahora. Ademas, si solo eres tu, Odin no puede quejarse por tus trampas y tacticas."

"Supongo que tienes razón. Pero tras la ultima vez será dificil atraerlo a mi terreno, todos sus aliados están en guardia ahora, y la niña no solo desapareció, sino que estaria bajo la protección de Hermit."

"Hmmm... Solo manten ojos abiertos en todas partes. Es solo un presentimiento mio, pero tengo la sensacion de que una oportunidad vendrá de nuevo muy pronto. Lo enfrentarás pronto, para bien o para mal."

El silencio se dio un momento, tanto en la vacía habitación en general como dentro de la cabeza de Loki, hasta que este al fin habló en voz alta.

-Confiaré en ti entonces. Las pocas veces que has traido a la luz tu instinto siempre has acertado.-Declaró el Estafador.- Y si hace falta, usaré tu poder. Solo espero que no sea necesario y que mis trampas sirvan.

"Haré lo posible para ayudarte y reducir los daños. Somos amigos, solo pide y te echaré una mano."

Era curioso como una persona tan rastrera podia tener tan buena relacion con alguien. Pero los detalles... Los daremos a ver mas tarde.

(Un tiempo despues, en otro lugar...)

Miu y Tsukune volvian en ese momento de la escuela. No tenian nada mas que hacer, salvo quizas soportar los desvarios de Nijima y hablar de los recientes eventos. Era algo preocupante realmente. Tsukune jamas imaginó que la concentracion de jovenes(Y no tan jovenes, pero esos no le causaban problemas por ahora) Ayashi y Yokai descontrolados fuera de la academia fuese tan grande.

Hanyo, Yokai de bajo nivel y ahora recreaciones de leyendas? Eso no podia ser bueno.

-Las cosas se están poniendo tensas ahora mismo.-Murmuró Tsukune.

-Bueno, Thor fue un problema, pero parece que se solucionó.-Sonrió Miu, antes de notar algo.-Are? Tsukune-san, esa de allí no es Kisara?

-Hm?

Y lo era, la Dhampir de Ragnarock se encontraba mirando hacia abajo en direccion a un callejón oscuro. Lo que estaba mirando... Era una criatura adorable. Un gatito, un minino en una caja de cartón que hizo que a Miu le brillaran los ojos.

Y entonces, Kisara pateó la caja empujandola al callejón.

La paciencia de Miu se rompió, mientras Tsukune no las tenia toda de entender que pasaba, pero sentia un gran miedo mirando a Miu.

-Mi... Miu-san...?

-Tsukune-san...-Comenzó ella sonriendo con los ojos vacíos, en una cara aterradora.-Por que no vamos a MATARLA?

-NO... MIU, ESPERA. CONSIDERA LAS POSIBILIDADES...-Pidió este, agarrándola tratando de detenerla, pero Miu solo lo ignoró, y lo proyectó por reflejo sobre su espalda(Uno pensaría que el vampiro ya habria aprendido lo que hacia cuando alguien estaba detrás de ella). Después de todo amaba los gatos, y lo que creia haber visto era demasiado para soportar.

Durante el forcejeo, Kisara habia entrado a la tienda al lado del callejón, y salió justo en el momento en que Miu se agachó para ayudar a Tsukune, tras recuperar sus sentidos tras la rabia. Y entonces, vieron salir a la dhampir de la tienda y entrar de nuevo al callejón.

Y lo que vieron ahi... es algo que nadie esperaria ver de un miembro de la infame y aterradora banda Ragnarock.

Kisara estaba alimentando al gatito con comida de lata y leche, mientras lo acariciaba. Si, efectivamente la deduccion de Miu no podria ser mas erronea.

-Lo siento, pero con mi estipendio y la gente que mantengo no puedo ir a donde permitan gatos.-Suspiró la dhampir, acariciando al gato.-Vendré a darte de comer y cuidarte hasta que te recojan, lo prometo...

-Ano... Kisara-san?-Llamó Miu.

Kisara se congeló en el acto, y, asustada, lentamente giró la cabeza, encontrandoa Miu y Tsukune mirandola, y pillandola en el acto. No es que le importara particularmente, pero esos dos se mezclaban con ese alien bastardo(Nijima) y dios sabe lo que ese tipo haria a su reputacion con esta informacion. Como miembro de Ragnarock, Kisara tenia una imagen de poderoso villano inclemente que mantener, por eso tuvo que ceder a cazar a Takeda.

Y por eso le preocupaba lo que pudiera salir de ello.

-WAAAAAAA...-Exclamó asustandose y levantandose de golpe, antes de frotarse la cara y poner su tipica sonrisa irreverente.-Ga... gato? Que gato? Ese? No lo habia visto.

-Deja de fingir. Le estabas dando de comer.-Dijo Miu, agachandose a acariciar el gato.

-NO... ESA COMIDA ES MIA.

-PFFFFF...-Contuvo Tsukune la risa como pudo. O lo intentó. Y fracasó.-BWAHAHAHAHAHA...

Kisara solo gritó un "EN SERIO", y cogió algo de comida para masticar... antes de no soportar mas y escupir, ganandose mas risas del vampiro.

-Voy a tener que beber una transfusion para quitar ese mal sabor de boca.-Gruñó.

-Tranquila, no le diremos nada a nadie.-Aseguró Tsukune.

Kisara lo miró fijamente unos segundos. Queria creerle. En serio, quería creerle. Tsukune era un tipo honrado. Confiable. Y desde su derrota a manos del vampiro lo respetaba. Pero por desgracia, pasaba demasiado con Nijima.

De hecho creia poder ver la demoníaca sombra fantasmal del alien a hombros del vampiro.

Así que se puso en posición de combate.

-Lo siento pero he de asegurarme. Aono, voy a matarte.

-Eh?

-O te mato o te borro la memoria a golpes. Ponte en guardia!

Pero se distrajeron cuando el gato pasó por un lado de Kisara en direccion a la calle, por donde se acercaba una moto.

La reaccion de ambas chicas fue tan perfecta y coordinada que, pese a ser algo espontaneo, nadie creeria que no fue ensallado. Mientras Miu saltaba y rodaba atrapando al gato y apartandolo del camino, Kisara pateó al motorista, mandandolo a volar, mientras empujaba la moto fuera del camino.

"MADRE DE DIOS QUE OSTIA" Gritó en su mente Tsukune, acercándose corriendo al motorista a ver si estaba bien, mientras las dos chicas ignoraban por completo el pequeño detalle de la integridad del humano.

Las chicas se miraron en una breve camaraderia... Antes de comenzar a discutir por quien sostenia al gato.

-DEJAD DE PELEAR, EL TIPO NECESITA AYUDA.-Llamó el vampiro, tratando de despertar a la victima de la patada.-CREO QUE ESTÁ GRAVE.

Mientras tanto, eran observados desde lejos por un grupo de chicas.

-Si, ha hecho contacto con el enemigo, Freya-sama.-Dijo hablando por telefono la que parecia la lider del escuadrón.-No, no parece haber movimiento aun. Si encontramos pruebas sospechosas, nosotras, las Valkyrias cesaremos comunicación e intervendremos.

Por su parte, la humana, la dhampir y el vampiro siguieron la conversacion una vez Tsukune comprobó que el humano pateado no estaba tan mal.

-Que hacemos con el gato?-Preguntó Kisara.-No vivo en un sitio donde estén permitidos, y como están las cosas no puedo cambiar de lugar.

-Hmmm... Mis padres viven lejos... Y ademas mi madre es alergica a los gatos.-Comentó Tsukune.

-Y tu, rubita?-Preguntó Kisara a Miu.

-Eh? Mi casa...

Entonces el vampiro y la humana comenzaron a imaginar lo que podria pasarle al indefenso gato en ese antro de locura. No habia forma de saber si a Sakaki le gustaria, Akisame... quizas provaria sus inventos en él. Shigure tenia un ratón, y si el gato lo perseguia acabaria mal(Mas aya de lo que el ratón pudiera hacerle). Ma kensei... podian imaginarlo diciendo "Sin contar los vehiculos, todo lo que se mueve es comestible", y Apachai no podia controlar su fuerza.

No, el gato quizas estaria mas seguro en una picadora.

-No es buena idea, de verdad.-Negó Miu.

-Miu, quizas estamos exagerando, no?-Preguntó Tsukune, tras pensarselo mejor. El seguia vivo despues de todo(Eso pensaba, olvidando un momento su nivel de inmortalidad. Aunque incluso Apachai tenia algun control sobre su fuerza si podia tratar con pajaros).-Es decir, realmente no pueden ser tan así, no?

-Sin riesgos.-Sentenció la rubia firmemente.-Y tu, Tsukune? Tu familia?

-Mi madre y mi prima son alergicas a los gatos, así que está fuera de cuestion.

Así que solo pudieron dejarlo en el callejón por el momento, apilando cajas para que no escapara como antes con la moto, por lo menos hasta encontrar un hogar para el animal.

(Horas mas tarde, en el dojo)

El tipo de la moto se recuperó sin secuelas, ninguna mas aya de tener que arreglar un par de abolladuras en la moto. A pesar de ser solo un humano, tenia un craneo muy grueso, y pese a su excelente talento como artista marcial, Kisara no estaba usando sus poderes, por lo que no fue un golpe muy grave.

Pasado ya ese tema, nos encontramos en el Ryozampaku, donde Miu estaba suspirando preocupada y algo deprimida. Por que? Tsukune se habia metido en problemas? No, el vampiro seguia sufriendo en gritos y dolor el usual metodo infernal de tortura que sus maestros consideraron apto llamar entrenamiento. No, la preocupacion era por el gato.

Mientras el turno de tortura recaia en Ma Kensei, y mientras Miu terminaba de planchar antes de hacer la cena, suspiró de nuevo, llamando la atencion de Akisame y Sakaki.

-Miu? Que pasa? Llevas el dia entero suspirando.-Preguntó el karateka.

-Dinos, que sucede?-Pidió Akisame.

-No es nada.-Dijo Miu, sin poder dejar de pensar en el gato.

La tarde transcurrió tal que así de esa manera durante el resto de la tarea de Miu, pero justo cuando se dirigia a hacer la cena,, no soportó mas la incertidumbre y se dirigió para irse.

-Apa? Miu, te vas? Que hay de la cena?-Preguntó Apachai.

-LO SIENTO APACHAI-SAN.-Gritó Miu comenzando a correr hacia la salida al jardín, dispuesta a huir saltando el muro si hacia falta.-HE DE VER ALGO.

Pero se vio frenada de golpe por Shigure, colgada cabeza abajo del techo al mas puro estilo ninja.

-Espera.-Le dijo con su tono plano y neutral de siempre.

Miu se puso de inmediato en guardia, entrando en posicion de combate.

-Shigure-san... Vas a tratar de impedirmelo?

Pero como toda respuesta, la maestra ninja de armas solo sacó un cucharón y una sartén.

-Donde estan... Las zanahorias?-Preguntó.

Bueno, eso fue inesperado.

-Q... AH. Vas ayudar con la cena, Shigure-san?

-Yo la ayudaré.-Sugirió Ma Kensei.-No lo parece, pero en realidad soy un gran Chef.

-Solo qui... eres... Presumir...-Murmuró Tsukune jadeando de dolor.

POF.

Antes de que Ma lo zarandeara sobre su cabeza y lo tumbara.

-Ma-san...?-Preguntó Miu, sin comprender por que cedian.

-Miu, ve y haz lo que debas, dejanos la cena a mi y a Shigure-san. Aunque no se que es lo que estas haciendo... Pero pasas demasiado cuidando el hogar y haciendo la comida, ademas de entrenando. Necesitas algo de tiempo propio.

Lo que significaba que deseaban cuidar ellos un poco de ella. Eso ya podia comprenderlo.

-Bien...-Dijo quitandose el delantal.-Os lo dejo entonces, Ma-san, Shigure-san.

Y entonces salió por la puerta y se fue.

-Shifu... Has dejado de ser solo un viejo verde a sus ojos.-Declaró el vampiro.

-Aiya, soy solo un viejo verde para ti, Tsu-chan?

-No, para mi eres un viejo verde muy peligroso.

-... Puedo vivir con ello.

-Ahora cambiando de tema...-Comenzó Sakaki, arremangandose y flexionando sus musculos.-Dinos que le pasa a Miu, Tsukune.

El aura que el karateka y los demas maestros emitian era fria y caliente a la vez, abrumando a Tsukune con miedo, que casi veia salir el miasma de sus cuerpos. Pero cuando Akisame flexionó los dedos a la vez que el anciano se atusaba la barba mientras lo miraba de forma calculadora, entonces REALMENTE comenzó a asustarse.

-Estamos preocupados.-Aclaró Akisame.-Y vosotros ocultais algo.

-Comprenderas nuestra situacion imagino.-Terminó el anciano.

Tsukune solo podia mirar aterrado. Aun dolorido y encarcarado por el entrenamiento, sin poder moverse. Y solo pudo pronunciar...

-Mami...?

Y entonces, comenzó a llover el dolor.

(En las calles, en el callejón.)

Ya era tarde, pero no por ello habia menos gente por la calle. De hecho habia una cantidad notable de gente: Empleados volviendo a casa, gente comprando, estudiantes nocturnos, amigos de descanso o de fiesta...

Y de vez en cuando alguien paraba al ver al gatito en la caja vigilado por Kisara. Cuando alguen hacia siquiera el gesto de ir a recoger el gatito... Bueno, el aura de yoki de Kisara les abrumaba junto a su sed de sangre. Era bastante obvio que, pese a no poder, Kisara queria el gato para ella.

-Que estas haciendo, Kisara-san?-Preguntó Miu, apareciendo de repente esquivando a un ama de casa que huia despavorida, sorprendiendo a Kisara de forma que cortó el flujo de su yoki.

-Ahh... Puse este cartel en la caja como dijiste, pero nadie se lo ha llevado.

-Eso es porque tu mirada y tu yoki les asustan!

-DISCULPA PERO NACÍ CON ELLOS, TETONA.

-SOLO DIGO QUE NO LOS USES EN HUMANOS NORMALES.

-Pero... Y si se lo lleva alguien raro?-Argumentó la dhampir.-Quiero que sea un buen hogar.

-Se que no quieres dejarlo pero...

-Lo... LO CEDERÉ CUANDO VENGA EL INDICADO.

Pero justo en ese momento, a media conversacion se puso a llover, por lo que tubieron que refugiarse bajo un toldo.

Miu por su parte miró unos momento a la ahora algo mojada Kisara.

-Que pasa?-Preguntó la observada.

-Nada, es solo que... Me preocupaba que pudieses estar siendo dañada.

-Dañada?

-Bueno, Tsukune me habló de lo que pasa con la mayoria de vampiros y con el agua.

-AH, eso.-Entendió la hanyo.-Es por mi sangre humana. Aono tampoco sufre mucho dolor con agua pura, verdad?

Miu asintió con la cabeza. Aunque Miu recibió la explicacion de que Tsukune era un Shinso cuyo poder oculto le inmunizaban a varias debilidades, un Daywalker, pese a que no entendió la mayoria de lo dicho. Pero habia mas cosas en ello parece, y hablando con Kisara no solo podria saber mas, sino que parecia que podria crear sin intentarlo una cubierta para Tsukune.

-Eso es porque es Exhumano. Los vampiros convertidos aun conservan algunos genes humanos, los que dictan su aspecto y rasgos, que diluyen el efecto de las debilidades. Con los Dhampir es lo mismo, pero mas extremo. Tenemos sangre humana junto a la vampirica, lo que nos fortalece y debilita a la vez: Somos menos poderosos que siendo vampiros completos, pero las debilidades son muy tenues o inexistentes.-Explicó Kisara.-Yo tuve suerte, tengo un gran poder vampirico, pero no heredé las debilidades en su mayoria. Solo los casos extremos.

-Extremos?

-Agua bendita, sellos de extrema santidad o plata bendita con gran magia. Cosas poderosas aun sin vampirismo.

Es así. A todos los efectos Kisara era una Dhampir Daywalker. Sus unicas debilidades heredadas eran las unicas que afectarian a un daywalker.

-No el sol? Ah! Ahora que lo pienso tampoco afecta a Tsukune.

-Es porque soy medio humana, eso no es del todo una patraña. Es solo que la piel es mas sensible y nos quemamos bajo el sol facilmente. Solo los mas debiles entre los debiles arden al sol, y tardarian media hora continua sin sombra o aire en quemarse. Lo de las peliculas es por hechizos, no por el sol mismo.

-Heh. Los vampiros suenan complicados.

-Lo son. Pero... a la vez son muy simples.-Afirmó Kisara, abrazando mas comodamente al gato en su pecho.

Miu sonrió a esto. Definitivamente estaba equivocada antes. Kisara no era una mala persona.

-Realmente te gustan los gatos.

-N... no, no es así.

-A mi... Me encantan los gatos.-Explicó la rubia, con una gota en la nuca al recordar el pasado.-Cuando era niña viajaba mucho con el abuelo, y no podia tener muchos amigos, pero siempre habia gatos con una vida despreocupada durmiendo. Supongo que queria probar una vida así. Queria llevarme uno, pero me dijeron que un gato es libre y elige su hogar. Viajaba mucho, así que no tenia un hogar real donde tenerlo tampoco.

El silencio se dió unos momentos, hasta que Kisara se decidió a hablar.

-Yo tenia un gato de niña.

-Eh?

-Era muy niña aun, y antes de que mi madre desapareciera sin rastro, cuando yo tendria quizas tres años, mis padres me regalaron un gatito negro, Noir.-Explicó con una sonrisa.- Tambien... Era muy valiente. Lo bastante como para enfrentar a un gran perro dos años despues por mi, cuando no tenia mis poderes, cuando yo tenia cinco.

"Meeew..."

Fue interrumpida por el maullido del animal en sus brazos. Hacia un rato se habia quedado dormido, pero aparentemente habia vuelto a despertar.

-Ah, despertó. Creo que tendré que cuidarlo algo mas. Veré si puedo colarlo en mi apartamento.

-Iré a buscar un paraguas.-Avisó Miu.

-Ahhh... Bien, pero...-Comenzó la dhampir, pero la rubia ya se habia ido.-Puedo comprar yo uno... Ahhh... Los hay que no escuchan antes de reaccionar.

-No deberias ser tan cercana al enemigo, Kisara.-Dijo una voz a un lado.-No tienes excusa, aun sin las ordenes de Freya-sama, obviamente eres una traidora.

Quien lo dijo, era un equipo de chicas de buena figura, armadas con diversos artefactos y armas de artes marciales, todas con un mismo uniforme y la misma expresion robotica.-Nosotras el subgrupo bajo la tercer Puño, las Valkiryas, te enfrentaremos antes de interrogarte.

-Vosotras... Cual es el significado de esto? Que estais tramando?-Gruñó con molestia la Dhampir.

-Simplemente sacar una traidora.

-Vosotras? En serio? Por muy habiles que seais, sois humanas, y solo sicarios mientras que yo soy uno de los puños, y una dhampir para rematar.

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero...-Comenzó la lider del grupo, mientras ciertos sutras y runas brillaban en sus armas.-Tu vampirismo te hace debil a nuestras armas bendecidas con aura sagrada y a nuestro reiki desbloqueado.

-Rei... Que... QUE ESTÁ PENSANDO FREYA?-Exclamó en shock.-Las Valkirias no estais al nivel adecuado para manejar correctamente el reiki, solo será una carga, a vuestro nivel enturbiará vuestros sentidos y drenará resistencia.

-Quizas, pero es necesario para enfrentar igualmente ayashis.-Replicó otra valkirya.-Ademas, pese a todo tenemos esta ventaja, somos muchas y para rematar... Pierdes movilidad protegiendo esa cosa en tu pecho, no?

Se referian al gato. Eso era un golpe bajo.

El ataque comenzó en algo menos de un mero instante, a velocidades increibles. Dos Valkirias atacaton a la vez con bastones, pero Kisara pudo bloquearlos facilmente con sus brazos y moverse de en medio. El que las manos y armas de las chicas resplandecieran tenuemente resultó irrelevante. Como resultado tambien, al esquivar, Kisara saltó abriendo mucho las piernas, pateando en el pecho a ambas chicas.

-Por que Freya-sama pasó tanto dearrollandote?-Gruñó la aparente lider del grupo.-A una sucia Hanyo traidora... Podras pedir perdon ofreciendo tu cuerpo roto!

Así que al final las razones del ataque eran excusas. No habian visto verdadera tricion, ya que Kisara al perder no estaba obligada a enfrentar de nuevo a Tsukune o los suyos. Simplemente esas chicas terjiversaban lo que vieron para poder atacar por envidia a la atencion de su idolo y por odio racial a una mestiza.

-AHORA.

A la orden, todas las delincuentes alzaron sus armas como varitas y una luz brilló brevemente.

Dolor. Eso era lo unico que pasaba por el cuerpo y mente de Kisara en el instante siguiente mientras gritaba en agonia al sentir como si electricidad la friera por dentro y fuera y sus fuerzas fuesen drenadas por las chispas electricas que salian de su piel.

-AAAHHHHHHGGGG...-Gritó estridentemente antes de que el efecto parara y tuviese que sostenerse en sus piernas para no caer mientras la rodeaban de nuevo. Eso era...- Agua... bendita...?

-Exacto. Hemos de usar todo lo que tengamos. Una descarga de Reiki mezclada en la lluvia causa la reaccion en el agua limpia cargandola con energia positiva, creando una pequeña rafaga de lluvia de agua bendita.

Agua bendita. Probablemente la mayor debilidad para cualquiera con sangre de vampiro: Nacidos, ex humanos, dhampir, Ghoul, Shinsos en incluso Daywalkers, todos sin importar su proteccion y nivel de resistencia eran impotentes frente al agua bendita. Incluso Tsukune estaria en la misma posicion que Kisara.

Eso no era bueno. Y habia logrado hacer mas lenta y debil a la dhampir.

Las Valkirias atacaron de nuevo. Kisara logró patear a una, pero otra le dió un golpe fuerte de bastón en la espalda mientras una armada con avanicos de hierro presionaba con fuerza de palanca entre sus costillas obligandola a soltar todo el aire.

La proximidad permitió a Kisara golpear de nuevo, pero no sin recibir diversos golpes por su parte. Estaba en desventaja. No solo habia sido duchada en agua bendita y estaba protegiendo al gato en su pecho, sino que no podia luchar con todo. Sus rivales aun con reiki solo eran humanas de no gran nivel, si usara su fuerza podria dañarlas gravemente o peor. Ellas por su parte solo debian evitar matarla, y con tiempo, cualquier daño seria curado y regenerado.

Un golpe por la espalda la obligó a doblar la espalda y la Valkiria que llevaba dos tonfas, la lider, trató de golpearla, pero Kisara esquivó.

O eso creyó.

En el ultimo segundo, la valkiria de las Tonfas avanzó el golpe y le dió al gato, lanzandolo al aire, sin daño apenas, pero fue suficiente para llamar la atencion de Kisara, haciendola olvidar el daño causado por el agua bendita.

-NOIR.

Ese nombre... el de su primer gato, fue el nombre que le puso al gato presente en ese lugar. Gato que por el golpe de la valkiria habia quedado inconsciente, aterrizando de costado en el humedo suelo.

-Hn... Es esta cosa tan importante para ti?

Justo cuando la chica de loa abanicos iba a patear al gato, Kisara saltó, apartandolo del camino, pero por desgracia debilitada por los golpes y el agua sagrada, haciendola presa facil de las patadas de las miembros del séquito de Freya.

-Que estupidez.-Murmuró con arrogancia la líder usuaria de Tonfas, dando vueltas a su arma.-Si dejaras al gato, quizas pese al agua bendita tendrías oportunidad.

-Grrr... Vosotras...-Gruñó adolorida Kisara.-Meteos en... Vuestros... asuntos.

"Mierda, no se mueve... Y mi condición tampoco es buena... el agua bendita me ha drenado mucho..."

-Kisara la Valkyria... Renegada de nuestras filas pese a tener toda la atención del tercer puño, Freya.-Señalo una usuaria de Sais.-Ser subordinada de Freya-sama y con tal ventaja no fue suficiente? Tanto deseabas ser uno de los puños?

-No es asunto...vuestro he dicho...

"Mierda, necesito un veterinario para Noir... Y sangre para mi... He de salir de aquí..."

Pensando eso, comenzando a llamar su yoki para cubrir su estado drenado, dio un pisotón, impulsandose al aire.

Sin embargo, una cadena se enredó en su tobillo, enviando descargas por su pierna.

-AAAHHHHHHHHHH...

Ello la incrustó en el suelo de nuevo. Pero por que era eso? Solo era una cadena. O no? Eso eran.

-Sutras... de inversion?

-Exacto.-Replicó su captora.-Grabados en cda eslabon, invierten el recorrido del Yoki. Ello me permite devolver cualquier impulso de recorrido del salto en tu contra, el refuerzo de tu poder potenciando-te solo lo ha hecho mas efectivo. Ademas de que se activan con mi reiki, lo que te ha dado otra descarga, aun si solo en tu pierna mojada al ser una dhampir.

"Mierda, esto no es bueno... Necesito en serio un veterinario. Y algo de sangre..."

-Moveos... O no respondo...

-Estarás de broma...

-ESTAIS SORDAS?-Bramó, convocando de nuevo su yoki, cambiando sus ojos a rojo con pupilas reptilianas, mientras se deshacia al fin de una de ellas pateandola y mandandola a volar inconsciente, agrietando un muro.

(Mientrastanto con Miu...)

Miu ya habia terminado lo que iba a hacer. Es decir, comprar un paraguas. Kisara podia no ser vulnerable al agua, y podia no enfermar facilmente e incluso recuperarse rapido, pero eso no era excusa para dejarla empapandose, no?

Pero justo al salir de la tienda, sonó su telefono movil. Bastante nuevo, un regalo de Tsukune. Miu no habia tenido nunca uno, debido a las finanzas del Dojo, pero el vampiro creyó que seria mas conveniente si tenia siempre encima algo con lo que contactar en caso de necesidad. Miu trató de rechazarlo, no queriendo costar dinero, pero Tsukune insistió, aparentemente tenia un ahorro notable(Subestimacion del siglo).

-Moshi Moshi?

-Miu.-Llamó una voz adulta y culta al otro lado de la linea.- Soy Akisame.

-Ah? Akisame-san? Que sucede.

-Bueno, por ponerlo de forma simple, hemos estado charlando con Tsukune...

-AH?-Se asustó la rubia, aunque no estaba segura de si era porque Tsukune podia haber hablado o si era por lo que podian haberle hecho para que hablara.

-Si, y verás...

Pero la conversacion fue interrumpida por sonidos de pelea. De pelea y de gritos, tanto de dolor como de rabia realizados con una voz que Miu conocia bien.

-Miu...

-Lo siento, Akisame-san, pero ha surgido algo.-Dijo seria la rubia.- Llamaré mas tarde.

-Pero... OI...

Pero ya era tarde, Miu habia colgado y se dirigió a la esquina, donde se encontró con la escena donde la habiamos dejado: Kisara algo tostada por los calabres y dolorida, golpeada sosteniendo al cachorro de gato inconsciente y peleando como podia contra un grupo de mujeres. Se mirara como se mirara no se veia bien.

-KISARA.

-Rubia? NO! No importa! Llevate al gato a un veterinario.

Miu no necesitó mas para actuar. Al instante, las valkirias le atacaron, pero usó su paraguas de cobertura para cegar a una de su paso y golpearla a un lado, mientras golpeaba a otra en el estomago, apartandola del camino.

-Tiene algo grave?

-No lo se...-Contestó Kisara jadeando.-Solo... Se ha caido...

-Kisara. Lo llevaré, pero, y tu? Que ha...

-Agua bendita...-Resumió la dhampir.-Estaré bien con algo de sangre.

-Esa chica... EH. ESA ES LA RUMOREADA MUJE DEL SHMPAKU.-Anunció la lider del escuadrón, iniciando su ataque.-ES NUSTRA OPORTUNIDAD, A POR ELLA.

Y atacaron. Las armas estaban a tocar de la piel de la rubia cuando su imagen pareció hacerse borrosa, y las armas la atravesaron, mostrando ser una imagen residual, mientras las Valkirias volaban golpeadas a su alrrededor.

Miu las habia pateado, pero no era la unica. Aprovechando la distraccion, Kisara las golpeó bien lejos tambien.

-Rubia... Vete...-Gruñó Kisara.-Yo les haré lamentarlo.

-Pero...

Pero Miu fue silenciada por una ola de yoki rojo, envolviendo el aura a su origen, Kisara, mientras de refilón podia ver como sus ojos habian vuelto a su rojo vampirico.

-Ve. El gato necesita mas la atencion.

-En serio estarás bien?

-Estas loca, Valkiria.-Espetó la lider del grupo, levantandose.-Estas ya golpeada, y solo necesitamos otra oleada de agua bendita. Estas acabada.

-En serio? Creiste que no pensaria en ello?

Tras esas palabras, su aura se volvió mas presente, mas densa, y el agua pareció desviarse de ella, apenas gotas filtrandose entre la luz roja lentamente.

-Que...?

-No soy un vampiro, soy una dhampir. Poseo ambos, el poder del yoki y del reiki, pero mi yoki tiene rastros humanos. Es, como el aura humana o el maná magico, mas moldeable y controlable que el yoki de un vampiro puro, quizas por ser mas debil. Solo he acumulado aura en una cupula simple para aislarme de chorros repentinos de agua bendita. Ese truco no volverá a funcionar.-Explicó, sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos.-Mis heridas... solo necesitan sangre fresca, y mira tu por donde... Tenemos un escuadrón de valkiryas como donantes.

Miu asintió, y se fue corriendo a llevar al gato por ayuda.

Kisara entonces sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos. No tan largos como los de un vampiro, pero mas que suficientes como para ser un depredador del mismo calibre y dieta.

Las valkirias entonces, cubriendo en aura espiritual sus armas, atacaron. Kisara se lanzó a la vez contra ellas. Agachandose bajo una, barrió sus piernas, impulsandola a caer. Entonces, en un giro digno de Break Dance, estiró todo su cuerpo, pateando a dos pies a la humana, enviandola inconsciente a los cubos de basura al perder el aliento.

Esquivando la cadena, tomó la misma, tirando de su usuaria dandole un rodillazo en el estomago, dejandola fuera de combate. Normalmente no seria tan facil aun con su poder y sin tener que cubrir al gato de antes, pero las subordinadas de Freya tenian un gran punto debil. Reiki, la energia del espiritu, usada por expertos y maestros o al menos por quienes poseen un cuerpo extremadamente resistente y/o endurecido. Y por una razón: Dicho poder provenia del alma, manifestado a traves de la conexión mente-cuerpo-espiritu, con el cuerpo como base de la cadena. Si el cuerpo no estaba a un nivel adecuado para soportar la tension, la cadena drenaria mas efectos de la mente y el alma para dar poder al usuario, pero debilitando su cuerpo y resistencia en el proceso, de ahi el cuerpo fuerte, para poder antener ese poder sin efectos nocibos mas aya de algo mas de cansancio. Las Valkirias no tenian el cuerpo adecuado, y como tal, pese a tener su fuerza, sus cuerpos eran debiles a los golpes y su defensa apenas podia ser mantenida. Para cubrir eso, cada movimiento cargaba reiki como una armadura defendiendolas, pero nada que el poder de Kisara no pudiese traspasar.

Don Valkirias menos. Una tercera atacó con un bartón de acero grabado con runas que la dhampir no identificó, pero no importaba. Por reflejo esquivó saltadndo, pero aparentemente, la atacante lo habia previsto, por lo que lanzó un golpe perforador con la punta del bastón contra la hanyo en el aire.

"Es como dijo Aono. Sabian como enfrentarme, me hacen saltar, limitandome como si lucharamos en arena rodeandome." Pensó, rodando y girando sobre si misma, impulsandose con ello sobre el ataque. "Sin apoyo no me puedo mover. Pero entonces... Solo he de ser mi propio apoyo."

Con la voltereta, no solo esquivó, sino que se impulsó, logrando un mayor punto de impacto al descender una patada descendente en hacha, golpeando la cabeza de su enemigo incrustandola de cara al suelo.

Otra menos.

Esquivando a la usuaria de tonfas, Kisara saltó por encima de la atacante con Sais, cubriendose usandola de escudo al caer en pie tras sus espaldas en inmovilizandola.

-Ya os lo he dicho... solo sois sangre.

Abrió entonces la boca, dispuesta a morder a su presa. Pero...

POW.

Un golpe imprevisto la mandó a incrustarse y a derribar con el impacto el muro del callejón. La vista se le emborronó por el subito golpe, pero Kisara se mantuvo consciente, y ello le permitió identificar al atacante recien llegado.

Se trataba de Freya, el tercer puño.

-Freya-sama!-Exclamó alegre, la lider del grupo de valkirias.

-Veo que habeis comenzado el castigo de Kisara. Ha sido confirmada su tricion entonces.

-Así es, Freya-sama. La vimos confraternizando con enemigos, parte del Shimpaku.

-Si... Eso supongo que seria una razón valida.-Concedió la mujer de piel bronceada.-Algo en tu defensa, Valkiria Kisara?

-Defensa? Cough...-Escupió rabiosa la dhampir.-No me vengas con esa mierda, Freya. Yo no he hecho nada, tus mascotas me han atacado sin mas.

-MENTIRA. Estabas confraternizando con Aono y la mujer del Shimpaku.-Rugió la lider del grupo de atacantas, sin notar la afilada mirada de Freya.

-Aono... Yo ya enfrenté a Aono y perdí. Perdí mi derecho a enfrentarlo, es asunto de los demas puños.-Señaló Kisara, levantandose.-Y la rubia... Tenemos confirmacion... de que sea del Shimpaku?

Solo el silencio le contestó.

-Eso imaginaba.

-Ya veo. Ha sido un desafortunado error.

-Freya... sama...?

POW.

Un golpe sonó contra la mejilla de la valkiria de las tonfas, derribandola en unos cubos de basura.

-Sereis todas castigadas mas tarde por ataque injustificado a superiores.-Declaró sin alterarse.- Aunque se que esto no se resolverá así, no, Kisara?

-Si, eso es cierto. He perdido mi interés en Ragnarock.

-Si es por el incidente...

-Eso es solo el empujón final, ademas de como tus mascotas han atacado sin pensarselo a un animal. Tanto por el honor y poder femenino, Khe.-Escupió la dhampir.- Pero desde hace tiempo lo he visto. Ragnarock ya no puede ayudarme en mi proposito, ya no pinto nada en la banda.

-Ahhh... Siempre eras así, incluso bajo mi mando. Nunca aceptaste las armas, y te revelaste a la idea a cada momento. Ahora extiendes tu revelion a Ragnarock mismo? Kisara, no deseabas demostrar ser igual a los hombres e incluso a los sangre pura? Para ello, las mujeres necesitamos armas. Y necesitarás Ragnarock para ello tambien.

-Vete al infierno o por una vez abre los ojos y oidos y mira y escucha bien, Freya. La necesidad de armas es una estupidez, y quienes dependen por completo de una... son solo carcasas debiles, como tus mascotas ahi atrás.-Espetó la hanyo.-Mi objetivo, no, objetivos son: Mi propia fuerza en informacion en el inframundo par encontrar a cierta persona. Eso es todo, y haré las cosas a mi manera. Ragnarock no me ha ayudado con la informacion, y mi poder es solo cosa mia.

-Es así?

-Es así. No necesito una muleta como Ragnarock que no me ayuda, o un arma que no me sirve. Yo soy la dueña de mi misma, no una necia que depende de una fragil arma. Por eso dejé las Valkirias. Y por eso, a partir de ahora dejo Ragnarock: Yo soy dueña de mi propio camino, no tu, no un arma y no Ragnarock. Solo yo.

-Entonces solo queda luchar. Yo he de castigarte por dejar Ragnarock. Y tu... Como tu antigua lider, me gustaria darte una ultima orden, Kisara: Muestrame tu conviccion, muestra que realmente, humana o no, las mujeres no necesitan armas para canalizar su poder para igualar a los hombres. Yo soy fuerte sin armas, pero con un arma soy imparable. Muestra que eres de mi nivel aun sin ninguna arma, usa tus piernas como tus armas.-Replicó Freya.- Quiero que me muestres lo que te mostró Aono, que te mostró el Shimpaku que te haga ver y plantearte ahora todo esto. Hermit, Siegfried, Thor, y ahora tu. Muestrame que has aprendido, Valkiria.

Las dos mujeres se miraron fijamente por varios instantes. Hasta que Kisara, impaciente, tomó el primer paso, exactamente al mismo tiempo en que Freya llevaba sus manos al porta armas en su muslo, sacando los extremos de lo que parecia un bo desmontable, montandolo a velocidad sobrehumana.

Pero los movimientos de ambas se vieron interrumpidas por varias figuras, interponiendose frente a Freya y rodeando a Kisara. Era Loki. Varios Lokis, o sus sombras o dobles mas bien. Era imposible saber quien era el verdadero.

-LOKI.-Gruñó Freya.

-No puedes culparme por echar una mano a un socio, no, Freya?-Dijo uno de los dobles.

-Mantente al margen, Loki, esta es mi pelea.

-Lo siento pero eso no podrá ser. Aun si ganas, quedarias limitada y herida.-Explicó otro doble.-Ragnarock ya ha perdido a la mitad de los puños, no podemos permitirnos lisiar a los que quedan con los ataques recientes. Odin puede ser muy noble en las luchas, pero no es idiota. Lo siento, pero mantendré Ragnarock a flote.

Freya gruñó. No le gustaban en nada, ni ese tipo ni esas maniobras, pero era cierto: El grupo estaba en un punto fragil, así que no quedaba mas remedio. Sin embargo, su propio honor no le permitia aceptarlo sin mas. Estaba en una encrucijada.

Mientras la Tercer Puño tenia su dilema interno, varios dobles atacaron a Kisara. Fuese con un taser, con tonfas con runas o con porras electricas. Kisara podia detener varios ataques, pero la electricidad realmente le dolia al estar mojada, causandole mas daño. Y la goma de las armas electricas impedia retroceso de descarga, por lo que ella recibia el 100% de cada chispazo.

-Maldito seas... Loki...

-Nada personal, Kisara.-Declaró un clon/sombra/doble.-Solo disfruto del lado ganador.

Freya no podia soportar mas eso a su vista. Kisara era ahora su rival, y Loki se estaba entrometiendo y contaminando ello. Pero justo en el momento en que uno de los Lokis atacaba por la espalda de la Valkiria y cuando Freya iba a atacar a los dobles y buscar al real...

POW.

Una mano tomó por el cuello de la ropa al Loki atacante y lo incrustó contra un muro, agrietando este y dejando al doble KO.

-Loki ha aumentado el nivel de sus lacayos.-Comentó el recien llegado.- Puedo sentir que son todos Ayashis, salvo el mas alejado con dos varas electricas. Ese eres, tu, el real, no, Loki?

-Tu... Has llegado aquí, Aono?

Efectivamente, bajo un paraguas, aparentemente usandolo para protegerse de la lluvia, estaba Tsukune, recien desencadenando su flujo de Yoki, y con los ojos resplandeciendo en rojo sangre con las pupilas de un reptil.

-Pero no será para mucho...-Murmuró Loki sonriendo, levantandose.- Está lloviendo, Aono. Se confirma que "Fuiste" humano... No se si eres un vampiro real o una especie de Ghoul sellado o evolucionado... Pero aun si tienes la suerte de no verte afectado por el agua, no estas en tu ambiente ideal.

-Aono... tiene razón.-Avisó Kisara, llamando la atencion de Tsukune.- Esas chicas han aprendido de Freya a usar Reiki, y lo usaron para hacer agua bendita con la lluvia. No me extrañaria que Loki tenga algo por el estilo.

-Eso es un problema...-Gruñó Tsukune, confiando a Loki.- Entonces... solo hay que deshacerse de la lluvia, no?

Se lo quedaron mirando con cara de desconcierto. Deshacerse de la lluvia? Imposible, contrariamente a las leyendas, los vampiros no podian hacer tal cosa. Cierto, habia hechizos y yojutsus que podian convocar pequeñas tormentas, pero eran de niveles muy altos y requerian gran concentracion, así como lo serian otros para otros efectos de clima.

Que tenia entonces Tsukune en mente?

-Pfffff... HAHAHAHA... Estas de broma, Aono? Eso es una locura. Contrariamente al libro de Stoker y similares, los vampiros no controlais el clima.-Se rió Loki.

Pero las acciones de los siguientes momentos, en cuanto Tsukune liberó con toda la potencia que le era posible en ese momento su yoki, de forma presionada y desenfrenada. Ello le dió una forma de liberacion raramente vista: Un pilar. Una columna de luz roja formado por el yoki de forma similar a un remolino caotico al forzar todo el yoki a los cielos, algo que no muchos vampiros fuera de la nobleza, e incluso en la clase noble, podrian lograr.

Dicho pilar de luz ascendió a las nubes, y al pasar a traves de ellas, una pequeña explosion se dio en los cielos, dispersandolas y creando un agujero entre las nubes en el cual no llovia.

Justo donde estaban.

Tsukune entonces cerró el paraguas y lo lanzó a un lado, quedando en posicion de guardia.

-Decias, Loki?

-Kheh. Esto podria ser malo, pero sabes, Aono? Ya lo veia como inevitable.-Sonrió con sorna Loki.-Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Los cuatro combatientes, los dos bandos se miraron a los ojos los unos a los otros, disfrutando y analizando los ultimos momentos de paz, aun si parcial, dejando en claro que luchas eran las que iban a presentarse.

Kisara vs. Freya.

Tsukune vs. Loki.

"Tenias tu razón. No le he atraido a mi terreno a enfrentarnos, ha venido el solo." Dijo mentalmente Loki a su inquilino.

"Te lo dije. Preparemonos. Puedo sentir su poder. Esto no será facil, veo pocas posibilidades."

"No suenas enfadado o negativo respecto a ello."  
>"No lo estoy. Mi instinto me lo dice... Aun si perdemos aquí, victoria o derrota nos hará avanzar. De una forma u otra Aono es la clave del acceso a tu deseo."<p>

"Khe. Eso es bueno."

Por otra parte, el vampiro y la dhampir intercambiaron otra breve conversacion.

-Kisara, yo me encargo de Loki.-Anunció Tsukune.-Te ves capaz de enfrentar a Freya?

-Si... Una vez recupere el aliento y beba algo estaré como nueva...-Jadeó, algo mas recuperada Kisara.- Por cierto, Aono...

-Hm?

-He renunciado formalmente a Ragnarock justo ahora.-Anunció.-Y aun si me recupero, no voy a salir indemne de enfrentar a Freya por lo que esto bien contaria como la "Paliza de despedida" de los puños.

-Eso es bueno... Supongo. A donde pretendes llegar?

-Presento mi candidatura a ingresar al Shimpaku.

Eso pilló a Tsukune totalmente desprevenido. En serio? Realmente era tan estupida como para involucrarse voluntariamente con las locuras de Nijima?

-QUE?

-Es una sensacion extraña. Mi avance, mis deseos en Ragnarock... Se han estancado. Originalmente me uní para mejorar y para lograr informacion del submundo buscando a alguien.-Explicó la dhampir.-Pero algo... no puedo explicarlo racionalmente, pero algo me dice que lo lograré en tu bando. No me importa servir a un vampiro, sin importar su estirpe, si eso significa que cumplo mi objetivo.

El silencio se dio entre los dos, mientras se miraban fijamente a sus ojos rojos de depredador. Durante un momento, Tsukune pareció ver en su sombra la verdadera forma de Moka en su determinacion y firmeza que no aceptaba discusion. Ero a la vez... Habia algo distinto. No era realmente Moka a quien veia?

No importaba en ese momento.

-Bien entonces. Bienvenida a la banda de los entrometidos, Dhampir Kisara.

-Entrometidos? Heh, parece encajar. Al servicio, Vampiro Aono Tsukune.

Entonces, Tsukune le entregó algo a Kisara antes de que todo empezara.

-Eso es...

-Una bolsa de transfusion.-Asintió Tsukune.- Iba a bebérmela, pero al ver el tiempo y oir de mi maestro que Miu tenia problemas vine. Y la traje, tenia la sensacion de que podria hacer falta.

Kisara asintió, y ante la vista de todos, mordió un extremo del plastico y rapidamente drenó el liquido rojo envasado. Y se recuperó instantes después, de forma milagrosa.

Freya realmente no dijo nada. Sabia que su verdadero poder, eso que guardaba era mucho mas fuerte que el de Kisara. Pero estaba el caso de los sellos impuestos. Aun no podia usar libremente ese poder, aun no lo habia conquistado... Pero las artes de su familia cubrian de sobras para el enfrentamiento. Aun sin su poder oculto, iba a tener una buena pelea con Kisara.

Y de ahi... Ambos se enzarzaron contra su objetivo.

Tsukune atacó rapidamente. Los Ayashi haciendo de sombras de Loki eran una molestia persistente que era mejor eliminar cuanto antes, no muy fuertes, pero aun un obstaculo. Habia que apartarlos para evitar lastres y posibles escudos de carne. Rapidamente, a traves de diversos golpes y patadas, los eliminó uno por uno en apenas instantes, antes de lanzarse a atacar a Loki.

Loki era bueno. Muy bueno. Tsukune no estaba reteniendose por enfrentar a un humano. Ya le golpeó con fuerza en una ocasión y se quedó tan ancho. Pese a ser solo un humano. Tsukune no sabia como, pero definitivamente podia soportar los golpes de un vampiro, y de alguna forma, aun si apenas y a la desesperada, y aun no iba tan rapido como podria, Loki estaba sin duda alguna siguiendo los movimientos y golpes de Tsukune.

Loki por su parte se sentia acorralado. Esto no era bueno. Nada mas empezar y, aparentemente, Aono ya habia retirado del paso cualquier forma de subestimacion. No atacaba con todo, pero mas por prudencia. Y estaba demostrando ser fuerte de todas maneras, pues Loki, habiendo observado a monstruos, hibridos y cazadores de alto nivel, estaba teniendo problemas para seguir cada golpe, que le pasaban rozando en varias ocasiones, mientras esquivaba a un lado, o desviaba el golpe con los antebrazos o las porras electricas, ante las cuales Tsukune desviaba por la parte aislada en velocidad y precision.

Por su parte, tambien transcurría la lucha entre Kisara y Freya. Ya recuperada, la Hanyou se movia a una gran velocidad, en movimientos cegadores y tronadores a la par con como se movia Tsukune, impactando con la fuerza de un cañonazo contra el recien manifestado de la nada bastón de Freya, que resistia sin un rasguño los golpes, mientras Freya lo movia y giraba de forma magistral desviando o deteniendo los golpes, a la vez que aprovechaba el movimiento para atacar con guerza y presicion en golpes o puntadas contra Kisara, que a su vez se las apañaba para desviar o devolver dichos golpes, mostrando ello y los estruendos que definitivamente ambas merecian el estatus de Puño.

-Para derrotar a los hombres, la mujer ha necesitado armas. Siempre ha sido así.-Declaró Freya entre golpes.-No es sexismo, es mera estructura fisiologica. Salvo razas especificas, los hombres suelen tener mas potencia muscular. Esos son los hechos, Kisara, como me vas a demostrar lo contrario?

Tras terminar esa frase, bastón y pierna chocaron de nuevo, pero Kisara giró en circulo la pierna en el eje de su rodilla tras el golpe, empujando la punta del arma contra el suelo, tratando de inmovilizar el arma, pero Freya cambió su punto de equilibrio, quedando entonces Kisara desequilibrada.

Bueno, no iba a mantener eso por mucho. Girando sobre si misma, Kisara inició el ataque de nuevo: Patada ascendente para apartar el bastón. De ahi trató de girar en su eje, dando una patada frontal, pero rapidamente, Freya habia recuperado el control de su arma, que pese a ser de madera, logró soportar y detener el titanico golpe de la hibrida.

Aprovechando la apertura, Freya atacó con un golpe perforador, esquivado por Kisara, pero lo volvió un barrido de cintura para golpear su abdomen, enviandola hacia atrás volando.

Recuperandose, Kisara plantó los pies en el suelo mojado, patinando hasta lograr detenerse y lanzarse de todo, casi volando en una patada de hacha descendente sobre la cabeza de Freya, que con el bastón en una posicion diagonal desvió el golpe y, cogiendo inercia con giros de bastón, realizó su propio golpe descendente contra la semivampira, pero esta esquivó retrocediendo de un salto.

-Tus ataques no son malos, Kisara. Pero...-Comenzó la Puño aun residente en Ragnarock, deslizando el cuerpo de Kisara atacando a lo largo de su bastón en un derribo, tumbandola confundida en el suelo antes de golpear con una fuerza titanica la boca de su estomago, suficiente para agrietar el suelo.- No eres rival para mi bastón. Solo con eso estas condenada.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un brote violento de yoki antes de ser golpeada en la barbilla, mandandola a la otra punta del callejón, con la boca sangrando. Kisara habia presionado con su abdomen el bastón al ser subestimada, dandole espacio suficiente para girar y patear a Freya.

-Pf... Buen golpe.-Anunció Freya, mostrandose apenas con un rasguño en la boca, del que venia la sangre, escupiendo la misma, pero mas aya de eso intacta.- Pero sigue si bastar...

-Ahhh... Que demonios?-Se quejó Kisara.- No puedes estar tan ancha tras eso. Incluso Siefgried habria salido herido tras eso, y se que no has esquivado.

-Cierto. Nunca te lo dije, no? No es algo publico. Al igual que tu, Kisara, yo soy solo medio humana.

-Eh?

-Exacto. Sin embargo no soy medio vampiro. Y mi otra mitad es algo demasiado caotico e inestable, por lo que hasta que no madure un poco mas, no puedo usar libremente esos poderes. Sin embargo, el poder que heredé de mi padre no es la unico que tengo. Es la herencia humana de mi madre lo que me ha dado esta dureza en esta ocasión.

-Creo... Que no te sigo, Freya-chan. Se que los humanos no son tan debiles, pero ignoraba que tuviesen algun poder innato para protegerles de una patada así. A menos...

-No... No soy una cazadora. No es eso lo que me da este poder. Hay mas clases de humanos con poderes. Toma a las brujas por ejemplo, son basicamente humanos capaces de usar la magia de la naturaleza de las hadas y espiritus.-Explicó Freya, entrando en una posicion oriental mas tradicional al girar con intensidad su bastón, enroyando el otro brazo en este y dejandolo detenido sujeto tras ella.-Pero hay mas clases de usuarios de magia: Sacerdotes, Onmyouji, hechiceros, chamanes... La familia de mi madre humana procede de usuarios de la "Magia del Idolo".

-Me acabas de perder en idolo. No habia oido de esto.

-No es algo comun de ver hoy dia, y no muy conocido. Somos algo así como "ventanas". Usamos simbolos y gestos o rituales para imitar o canalizar poderes de un "Idolo" que adoramos o que nos inspira, sea este un dios del pasado o un heroe de leyenda.

-Ya veo. Y canalizas el poder de un dios o heroe celestial que, para luchar de nuevo, te permite usar ese poder y te está cubriendo, no?

-Exacto.

Dicho eso, Freya inició esta vez el ataque,, lanzandose blandiendo su bastón cual guadaña de muerte.

El golpe, que de haber impactado habria sido demoledor, fue esquivado por Kisara saltando. Con esa fuerza, tendria un retraso notable por el retroceso obligando a Freya a frenar. No bastante como para permitir a Kisara un golpe facil, pero si lo suficiente como para aterrizar sin problemas.

Y justo mientras pensaba en ello, la puño, agachando el cuerpo en pose baja estirando una pierna y doblando la otra, con los brazos entrecruzados, por la inercia apoyó el bastón en su espalda.

Y entonces Kisara sintió un cañonazo en el estomago.

BOOOM.

Impactando y destruyendo el muro sin salida del callejón, Kisara sintió el dolor puro, extenderse desde el impacto en su estomago desde la posicion clavada a una farola, hasta todo su cuerpo. Mirando que fue lo que la golpeó, el shock la obligó a abrir los ojos como platos. Era el bastón. Pero algo mas grueso, y extremadamente mas largo, aun en manos de Freya, que no se movió del sitio.

Entonces, soltando así a Kisara, y acomodandose en mejor posicion, el bastón retrocedió y se encogió hasta su forma original en manos de Freya.

-Que...?

-Una segunda habilidad del "Idolo" que me presta su poder. El guerrero legendario y Yokai ascendido a la divinidad, el rey mono Sun Wukong, el mejor usuario de bastón.-Explicó la mestiza de piel oscurecida.- Poseo la capacidad de replicar parte del poder de su Nyoibo gracias a los sutras y sellos en mis armas. Y mientras tenga un Bo en mis manos, poseo un cuerpo no de acero invulnerable, pero si tan duro como un muro de fortaleza, así como la fuerza para igualar a un vampiro de alto nivel.

-Khe... Eso lo explica.-Escupió Kisara, sonriendo.

-No comprendo... Estas del todo contra las cuerdas, Kisara. Con un arma bendita podrias resistir mejor. Los Dhampir pueden imbuir el Yoki en tales armas, podrias tomar la de una de mis Valkiryas e improvisar tu propia arma diabolica. Solo por ti misma no resistirás. Se que quizas usar un arma te parezca hacer trampa, pero...

-Tu no escuchas, no, Freya-chan?-Interrumpió la Dhampir, cortandola.- Que esperas entender de mi si no escuchas los argumentos. Comprendo el poder de un arma, es un poder digno y valido, un arma ha de ser parte de tu cuerpo al final. Pero... No todos sirven para las armas. Hay hombres que usan armas tambien, esto no es cuestion de genero, es de afinidad, y asegurar la distincion por sexo es una gilipollez. Cada cual tiene su especialidad, Freya, la tuya las armas, pero yo... Yo tengo mi cuerpo, y sigo mi propio camino, fuera de tu sombra o el velo en tus ojos.

Freya calló, con la mente mas abierta. Los golpes que ambas habian recibido probaban los puntos de Kisara. De no ser por su magia, que no provenía del arma, esta era solo el disparador, seguramente estaría igual que la dhampir.

Quizas podia entender la respuesta. Que era ese lastre que sentia en Ragnarock? Que era lo que los demas vieron en Aono y su grupo?

-Ese tipo ahi, Aono...-Señaló Kisara, explicandose, equilibrandose mejor alejandose de la farola, con su curacion ya pateando. Extrañamente mas rapido de lo que seria normalmente. Era por la ingesta reciente de sangre?- Ha afrontado mucha mierda para llegar a donde está. Y aun le falta la mayor parte, un muy mal camino, uno muy duro. Pero él... mostró que no era como los idiotas de hasta ahora. Aun si es un ex humano, él, un vampiro completo, uno de gran poder, me reconoció a mi, una dhampir como un enemigo digno, sin importar mi herencia o genero. Ahi lo vi, en sus ojos y sus puños: Determinacion. Deber. Ideal. Eso son factores que lo impulsan. Lucha por lo que cree correcto y cuando cree que es correcto. Lucha por sus ideales, por su honor y no por ganancia real. Y esa determinacion le impulsará sin titubear a través de todo hasta la cima eternamente, porque esa es su decision y deseo.

"Determinacion... Ideal?" Pensó Freya.

-En eso quizas... le admiro. Y quiero parecerme mas a él. Por cumplir mi deseo: Encontraré a esa persona y me alzaré en la elite del poder de ambos mundos. Sin importar mi sangre mixta o mi sexo. Y lo haré sin ninguna arma.-Terminó Kisara.

Lentamente recordó... Las historias de los heroes del pasado, de diversos dioses ayudando a los humanos, permitiendo la creacion de la estirpe de su lado humano. Ello le habia otorgado fuerza a Freya. La lucha por un objetivo o ideal a traves de determinacion. Freya por su parte no habia tenido el poder como medio, sino como Fin. Eso no es algo realmente malo, todos deseamos ser mas fuertes o tener mas poder en algun momento. Pero el poder por el poder... No... Eso no era lo que buscaba. Que pretendia entonces realmente?

Quizas era hora de descubrirlo. Pero antes...

Tenia una pelea que terminar. Y probablemente, la unica pelea como Puño de Ragnarock.

-ESTE ES MI CAMINO. ESTA ES MI DECISIÓN. FREYA.

-Ya veo... Era eso... Ya comprendo. Bien entonces.-Asintió sonriendo sinceramente la otra hibrida, entrando en posicion.- HAZ VALER ESO ENTONCES, KISARA.

Kisara fue quien voló en esa ocasión como un cañonazo, a la vez que Freya movia su bastón en un golpe frontal. Y entonces el bastón creció de nuevo en sus manos. Pero Kisara pudo verlo en esta ocasión, y al acercarse, girando en el eje de un pie, preparó inercia.

Sin embargo, solo golpearla no serviria. Y sus huesos estaban gravemente tocados en su caja toracica. Y no le extrañaria tener el tracto digestivo dañado. El dolor era constante, pero por alguna razón... aletargado. Sentia que no podia detenerse... No debia detenerse.

Los golpes de Kisara no podian dañarla. Aun con su fuerza y poder no seria suficiente.

Pero esa voz que le decia que no se detuviera dio la respuesta.

"Si golpearla es inutil... Ponla en orbita! NO IMPACTES, ABRE PASO EN ELLA; DERRUMBALA COMO A UN MURO."

Entonces, su sangre ardió. Sus heridas parecian irrelevantes. El mundo se oscureció... Y todo lo que veia era a Freya. Lo demas era no secundario, sino terciario. Carente de importancia.

Al ver la patada, notoriamente mas fuerte, y sin poder retraer el bastón, Freya usó otra medida. Desenroscó uno de los bastones que conformaban su Nyoibo, y lo estiró tambien, cubriendose a un lado a la vez que aumentaba su defensa.

Pero vió entonces a Kisara a los ojos. Y entonces, en un instante, estos comenzaron a brillar como dos brazaz, como dos luces rojas, y su aura roja y purpurea se hizo mas presente y mas densa, mas fuerte, y oscureciendose un poco.

Y el golpe la impactó. A la vez que el dolor. Ni no fuese porque mas tarde se confirmó que no habia sido así ni de lejos, Freya juraria que su cuerpo voló a la velocidad del sonido.

Recuperandose, Apoyó uno delos bastones en el suelo y lo hizo crecer, frenando su vuelo e impulsandola hacia... Un hueco vacio? Donde habia...?

BOOOM.

Su ferrea mandibula fue pateada hacia arriba, obligandola a doblarse. Cosa de Kisara, abriendo mucho las piernas en una patada ascendente.

En un agil movimiento, Freya se repuso, y, clavando uno de sus dos Nyoibo en el suelo, se impulsó en un golpe descendente, obligando a Kisara a esquivar.

Una vez ambas con los pies al suelo de nuevo, Freya alzó lanzando al aire uno de los bastones y atacó a dos manos con el otro, sin tiempo para juntarlos de nuevo, apuntando todo su poder y el poder del Nyoibo hacia su caja toracica. Pero Kisara se movió. Ligera y agil como una pluma, volando dando vueltas en si misma, volando por encima de Freya.

La Puño se giró justo cuando Kisara aterrizaba sobre uno de los postes del borde de la acera, y justo cuando se giraba a patear en la cara a Freya, enviandola al suelo con la fuerza de un cañón.

-COUGH... Que... Que fue eso?-Preguntó la lider de las Valkiryas.-Eso no fueron tus movimientos habituales de Taekwondo. Volaste como una espada o una pluma...

-La chica que va con Aono, Furinji. Derroto a un par de Valkiryas con esos movimientos antes. Simplemente los usé tras verlos.

"Que? Solo con verlos una vez puede ejecutarlos tan efectivamente? Kisara, tu... tu capacidad de aprendizaje es de fuera de este mundo..."

-Esa fuerza... Y tu Yoki...-Tartamudeó Freya, poniendose en pie.- No eras tan fuerte hace instantes. Y que ha pasado con tus heridas? Estoy segura de que rompí la mayor parte de tus costillas y herí internamente tu estomago.

-Ni idea. Ero parece que estoy mejor. Pero algo me dice que no durará. Vamos a acabar con esto, Freya-chan.

Asintiendo y sonriendo, Freya reunió sus ambos bastones de nuevo en uno, antes de comenzar a girarlo acumulando energia cinetica y poder magico en el mismo. Y entonces, como el ataque de un garrote divino, atacó.

Kisara esquivó, volando hacia encima de la Puño, con su Yoki ardiendo y creciendo mas y mas.

Lo vió. El enorme territorio de golpe de Freya, creciendo su alcance real dentro del mismo como podia hacerlo su bastón.

"Ahi... AHORA. PUEDO LOGRARLO."

Una patada de guillotina descendió como un meteoro. Pero retirando y retrocediendo el bastón, Freya detuvo el golpe. O eso parecia. Sus brazos se hundieron, el bastón se agrietó... Y se rompió, impactando el pie en su cuerpo sorprendiendola e incrustandola en el suelo agrietandolo.

Ya no habia bastón en las manos de la semiinconsciente Freya. Solo dos estacas.

Calmandose, y sintiendo su energia disminuir, Kisara miró a su Ex lide, con sus rasgos sellandose de nuevo en forma humana, calmandose.

Habia acabado.

-Podrias vencer ahora con esas estacas.-Señaló, solo para estar segura.

-No. Esta es tu victoria, Kisara.-Sonrió Freya en el suelo.-Aunque aun puedo moverme y luchar, mi bastón está roto. Ya no puede cambiar de forma al destruir y agrietar las runas e inscripciones. Ademas, estacas, bastón con punta... Es igual a una lanza. Yo uso bastón. Lucho, pero no mato. Y sin mi bastón magico no puedo usar el poder de Sun Wukong. Has destruido mi poder, mi mala conviccion y un arma bendita sagrada de madera espiritual reforzada como el acero comprimido. Has ganado con todas las de la ley, estoy orgullosa.

-Luchar sin matar. Es tu conviccion?

-Si. Quiero ser mas fuerte, pero no a costa de otros. Ese es un rasgo de mi camino que nunca cambiará.-Replicó Freya, levantandose.-Aunque tendré que cambiar un poco. Te doy las gracias, Kisara... Te has vuelto muy fuerte.

-Freya-chan...

Pero su amena conversacion entonces se vio interrumpida por la subita y aplastante sensacion de un poder oscuro.

(Mientras tanto, con Loki vs Tsukune.)

Tsukune desvió las porras electricas de Loki, lanzando un puñetazo, pero el puño lo esquivó, lanzando una patada notablemente poderosa para un humano.

-Deberias dejar esas armas, Loki.-Gruñó Tsukune entre intercambios de golpes.-No son tu ambito.

-Khe... Sin embargo, un falso colmillo aun puede ser util, Aono.

Entonces, cuando Tsukune esquivó a un lado una de las porras, Loki apretó un botón oculto, y el artilugió soltó una especie de spray en varias direcciones, cegando los ojos de Tsukune con dolor y picor.

Gas pimienta.

Mientras el vampiro estaba cegado, Loki aprovechó para cargar un giro desde su posicion y lanzar un codazo en punta lateral contra la mandibula del vampiro. Sin embargo, Tsukune, con el impactó, dedujo y reaccionó por instinto, adivinando donde y como estaba Loki, pateandolo lateralmente. El choque de fuerzas fue notable, y ambos retrocedieron un par de metros.

Esto no era normal. Llevaban unos minutos así, ambos habian recibido golpes, pero Tsukune habia notado algo:

Loki era humano. Y sin un poder espiritual extraño o un aura mas densa. Si, tenia rastros de una influencia sobrenatural, pero en ese momento se notaba... Inactiva. Es decir, que era un ser humano con algun contacto extraño con un ser sobrenatural, pero no era un cazador, ni un mago, ni un hanyo. Un humano, un humano resistiendo todo el poder de los golpes de un vampiro e igualandolo bastante bien.

Es que Ragnarock solo tenia a gente que parecia salirse de las leyes de lo posible?

Loki aprovechó que Tsukune aun estaba cegado para golpear de nuevo su cara con la porra electrica, añadiendo al golpe el shock recorriendo su sistema.

Eso era todo. Tsukune, al tenerlo a la vista y gracias a su regeneracion purgando y curando el efecto del gas, golpeó con fuerza. Loki se cubrió protegiendose de todo daño del golpe debastador. Pero Tsukune se habia salido con la suya:Al cubrirse se protegió con las armas, que, pese a electrocutar a Tsukune, fueron rotas por la fuerza del golpe, volviendolas inservibles.

-Un problema menos.

-Que se le hará.-Dijo el Puño, sin perder su habitual sonrisa que no desentonaria en Nijima.- Solo tendré que seguir yo mismo.

Y el puño, ahora aparentemente mas rapido que antes, voló como una flecha hacia Tsukune. Esquivando y cubriendo a un lado el puño frontal del vampiro, dio un giro en su eje por fuera del brazo de Tsukune en un gancho, golpeando como un ariete la cara del shinso, tumbandolo al suelo.

"No comprendo... Es fuerte, eso se ve. Por que recurre a estos trucos?"

Sin ir muy lejos, Tsukune rodó en su costado, e imitando un movimiento de Moka, se levantó apoyado en una pierna, alzando la otra en una patada entre ascendente y frontal, golpeando a l pecho del rival con fuerza.

Loki voló, varios metros. Pero se recobró.

"Maldicion" Pensó el cuarto Puño. "Esto no es bueno. El se recupera y yo no, y ha aterrizado bastantes golpes solidos."

"Usa tu poder entonces. Usa tu variedad." Dijo la otra voz.

"Que? Pero si lo hago, entonces, al igual que yo al usar tu poder entonces tu..."

"Yo no tengo nada que dañar tan gravemente, puedo soportarlo, y es mejor que usar mi poder." Interrumpió su interlocutor. "Pero... Esta no es como las luchas hasta ahora. Esta es importante, de las que sabiamos que vendrian. No puedes escapar, U Odin se nos echará encima, y no puedes manipular otros Puños en esto. Y una lucha directa completa es demasiado. Resistiré... Por tal de poder usar tu poder en el camino indirecto mas directo."

-Kuruze...-Musitó para si, a la vez que con ello ponia en guardia al vampiro. Despues de todo, ese nombre era el que activó su teletransporte la otra vez.-Sabes Aono? Puedes estar contento, en varios niveles.

-Es así?

-Si. Verás, mis metodos al manipular a Tanimoto no fueron bien recibidos por el Primer Puño, así que como castigo, tengo la espada de Damocles en mi cabeza: Solo tengo MIS recursos. Si otro puño y sus lacayos se ven metidos en mis maquinaciones, estoy acabado. Eso reduce muchisimo mis trampas.

-Eso es bueno, supongo.

-Otro punto es nuestras limitaciones en los Puños. Nos has diezmado, sabes? Ahora, no me queda otra mas que eliminarte para pagar mi redencion. Eso se traduce como que, aun si pedo ponerte trampas, realmente no puedo permitirme el lujo de huir una vez empezada la pelea. Podria haber huido y decir que eran solo mis "Sombras", pero estropeaste ese as al llegar e identificarme.-Continuó su explicacion, lentamente su sonrisa habitual tornandose una cara seria.-Luego está la razón por la que puedo resistir tus golpes de vampiro. Estoy conectado a un ser sobrenatural que ha reforzado mi cuerpo. Pero no soy un humano comun, tengo poderes. Y el uso de estos poderes dañan a ese contacto a través del vinculo.

Loki entonces entró en posicion de batalla, mirandolo seriamente, sin rastros de su anterior sonrisa.

-Kuruze dice que eres la clave hacia mi objetivo, Aono, sea logrando prestigio derrotandote o se encontrando otro camino si me derrotas. Pero para ello he de usar mi poder y dañarlo. Debido a eso... Aono, voy a hacerte pagar por obligarme a hacer daño a mi unico amigo.

Desaparecido todo limite mental en ese momento, Loki voló como una flecha, mas rapido que antes, contra el vampiro, que se moviócontra él a una velocidad similar.

Tsukune fue el primero en lanzar un ataque, un puño directo a la cara de Loki. Pero algo pasó. Cuando el golpe iba a impactar, la cara de Loki se deformó, apartandose del camino de Tsukune, haciendole golpear y atravesar solo aire, sorprendiendolo.

Un Uppercut despues, Tsukune estaba fuera de balance, y ello le dejó abierto, quedando expuesto a varios golpes en la caja toracica y en el vientre y estomago en rapida sucesion, haciendole retroceder.

Recuperandose y reequilibrandose, Tsukune se puso en guardia, pero lo que vio lo desconcertó. Lokis, en plural. Varios Lokis, y esta vez exactamente iguales todos al detalle. Pero no solo eso. Todos los subordinados de Loki seguian en el suelo inconscientes, y nadie mas habia entrado al callejón.

No solo eso, sino que su radar extrasensorial no podia fijar a Loki. Ninguno tenia un aura que no fuese la del Puño de Ragnarock.

Sorprendido, quedó unos instantes desorientado, hasta que notó dos pinchazos en la espalda.

Y entonces, un relampago circuló por su cuerpo desde dentro.

Al abrir los ojos, los Lokis habian desaparecido, pero otro, el real, estaba a su espalda, con algo clavado en él. Aparentemente un taser.

-Wow, ni siquiera un Taser trucado puede contigo, Aono?-Preguntó Loki al esquivar el ataque de Tsukune.-Realmente eres peligroso.

-Ahhh... Ahh... Que... Que fue eso?-Jadeó entre dolor Tsukune.

-Eso, vampiro, fue mi poder. A que ha molado?

-Como...

-Sigamos y descubrelo.

Dicho y hecho, Tsukune se lanzó de nuevo contra Loki, mas atento a todo con cada sentido. Entrando a cara con cara, muy cerca como para que Loki pudiese golpear bien a tiempo, Tsukune iba a golpearlo, pero.

ZAS.

Un flash blanco y azul brilló directamente en sus ojos, cegandolo, y dejandolo vulnerable a varios golpes de Loki, derribandolo de rodillas.

-Lo has deducido con esto, Aono?

-Luz...

-Exacto. Soy una de las clases de humanos con poderes, Aono, soy un Esper. O dicho de otra manera, un psiquico. Solo que mi poder especifico, "Photon Master" no es algo como telepatia o telekinesis. Yo creo y manipulo la luz.

-Así fue... Desviaste la luz alrededor de tu cuerpo para distorsionar a donde llegaba mi golpe, y usaste luz para crear esas copias, hologramas con bastante poder tuyo como para confundir mi radar.-Dedujo Tsukune, levantandose.

-Exacto. Aunque no suelo usarlo mucho al tener que limitar esos usos, por lo que no estoy muy avanzado, pero cuatro trucos con mi astucia, mis recursos y mi habilidad de lucha me hacen una amenaza notable para cualquier enemigo.

-Ya veo... Entonces es eso.-Dijo Tsukune, sonriendo de nuevo con confianza y acomodandose de nuevo en posicion de lucha.-Muy bien, Loki. Ahora, sabiendo eso, puedo derrotarte.

"Que? Como ha soportado esos golpes? Ahora que lo pienso, no he notado ningun hueso mal, apenas le he causado dolor y shock. Y su cuerpo... De que está hecho? Empieza a dolerme mucho el golpearlo, mis manos palpitan de dolor."

"LOKI. ES ESO. Es karate, la postura sanchin. Con ello comprime sus musculos y protege varios puntos blandos y sus organos. La ha adaptado pudiendola usar con las piernas mas abiertas y moverse."

"Pero aun y así, que entrenamiento ha pasado? Aun con eso, la carne de un vampiro no es tan densa y dura sin una transformacion, algo le ha dado esa fuerza extraña."

"NO IMPORTA, CUIDADO."

Pero era tarde, en su distraccion, Tsukune se acercó y dió un directo de Muai Thai.

-APANCH.

Esta vez fue Loki quien mordió el suelo de nuevo. Al levantarse, el Y Tsukune se enzarzaron de forma cerrada en otra pelea de golpes, como al principio, pero Loki sin armas, repetidamente impactando golpes. Pero algo era distinto. Esta vez Tsukune era mas fuerte, y mas rapido.

Un golpe de Tsukune pasó de nuevo una cabeza holografica de Loki, pero algo distinto pasó esta vez. Tsukune logró girar la mano y atrapar la cabeza de Loki, tirando de ella a la vez que saltaba y alzaba la rodilla.

-KAO LOI.

POW.

Pero el golpe fue detenido por pura fuerza y determinacion de parte de Loki, que, con sus reflejos, logró interceptar la rodilla y tensar su cuerpo.

-HA.

Y con un grito liverar energia luminica. Por tal de cegar a Tsukune y poder alejarse al deslizarse fuera de su agarre, pero no funcionó. Tsukune le siguió al ataque.

Un momento.

-Tienes los ojos cerrados?

POW.

De nuevo el Puño fue lanzado al suelo de un golpe de Kenpo chino.

-Si. Con mi radar puedo verte sin ver, y determinar donde y como estas puesto y que estas haciendo, al menos a esta distancia.-Replicó el vampiro.

-Muy bueno. PERO ESO NO FUNCIONA CON ESTE TRUCO.

De nuevo varios clones aparecieron, cubriendo a Tsukune, todos atacando a la vez con un golpe distinto. Pero Tsukune adivinó cual era, deteniendo el golpe de Loki. Entonces, entrelazando su brazo al de su enemigo, abrió el arco de su brazo y avanzó, torciendo el brazo de Loki a la vez que impactaba un codazo en su garganta para interrumpir su respiracion. Ello le dió tiempo y facilidad para torcer el brazo de Loki en su espalda e inmovilizarlo contra el muro.

-Te tengo, Loki. No vas a escapar de esto sin perder el brazo.

-Maldito seas, Aono.

-Dime, Loki: Por que? A diferencia de mi tienes talento. Con tu poder y ese talento y cerebro, podrias ser mucho mejor sin trucos, incluso sin el refuerzo de un ser sobrenatural. Por que todo esto? Y esa preocupacion por tu amigo muestra que no eres mala persona. Por que esa forma de actuar? Por que unirse a Ragnarock?

El silencio se dio unos momentos, mientras el puño meditaba su respuesta. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Soy un Esper. No es algo que aprendiera, nací con este poder. Podriamos considerarme un ser del limite inferior a las brujas o los magos.-Comenzó.-Como tal, me enfrenté siempre al ostracismo. Nadie se me acercaba voluntariamente. Los niños que me veian usar mi poder me amenazaban para que les enseñara o me hacien el vacio temiendome o despreciendome por no ser normal. Mis propios padres, pasada una cierta edad, se alejaron de mi, sin poder lidiar con un hijo anormal. Estaba solo, un niño solo en el mundo, un mundo lleno de idiotas. Desesperado, solo y deseando a alguien, aun si era solo una persona a mi lado para enfrentar la soledad, hice algo estupido.

El silencio se dio de nuevo, permitiendo a Tsukune asimilar bien la informacion. No fue dificil: Moka, Yukari, e incluso en menor medida Mizore tenian historias similares.

-Lo que hice, fue mirar en los libros de investigacion oculta de mi abuelo materno, un fanatico del mundo sobrenatural, y encontrar y usar un libro, un Grimorio. Invoqué a un demonio para pedir, sin importar si costaba mi alma, un amigo.-Continuó.- No fue lo mas sensato, no solo por el peligro. Si un esper usa magia o energias sobrenaturales o magicas, su cuerpo se resiente desde dentro en hemorragias y daños y desgarros internos. Por suerte, el demonio era joven, no muy fuerte, y fueron daños menores. Y contrariamente a la creencia, la mayoria de demonios no son malvados, mas bien neutrales. Invoqué a un niño demoniaco de mi edad, y de buen carácter. Su familia fue eliminada en la dimension de los demonios, y la invocacion le salvó la vida. Gracias a ello, en vez de darme un amigo a cambio de algo, formamos un vinculo, y nos hicimos amigos. Ya no estaba solo. Me defendia cuando me atacaban, me reconfortaba cuando me insultaban o ignoraban, gastabamos bromas juntos. Eramos casi hermanos. Todo iba bien... Hasta ese dia.

-Ese dia?

-Corrieron extraños rumores de un niño de rasgos extraños nuevo en la ciudad. Y una persona reconoció tales rasgos. Un exorcista extranjero que llegó a mi casa. Era de los que no tenian mucha moderacion, y no dudó en apalearme por tal de alcanzar a Kuruze. Pero mi amigo no se quedó quieto y lo enfrentó.-Prosigió la historia Loki, tensando todos sus musculos en rabia.-Pero la invocacion fue mal. Mi poder rechazó parte del poder de Kuruze, y ello le dejó debil. Apenas habia recuperado poder cuando se enfrentó al sacerdote para ayudarme, y este lo hirió de muerte, dejandonos a ambos, a mi abandonandome por falta de importancia, y a Kuruze dandolo por muerto. Tenia 7 años, Aono, un niño de 7 años estaba viendo morir a su unico amigo, su unica verdadera familia en sus brazos en agonia. No pude hacer nada, ni para protegerle. Pero Kuruze me ofreció una idea: A cambio de sacrificar su cuerpo podia recuperar bastante poder como para vincularnos en un contrato, y con ello, podria poseerme y vivir en mi cuerpo, haciendolo mas fuerte naturalmente. Acepté, con lo que pude salvar a mi amigo, pero su cuerpo debido a su condicion y a la previa perdida de poder no podia ser recuperado o curado. Si el contrato se rompe, mi amigo morirá.

Con esto, Tsukune comprendia por donde iban los tiros. Ahora comprendia mejor la situacion de Loki.

-No lucho limpio porque tendria que usar mis poderes o los suyos. No uso dichos poderes porque los poderes de uno hacen daño al otro.-Gruñó temblando de rabia y frustracion.-Me uni a Ragnarock porque los altos mandos y el gran maestro, Kensei, tienen muchos vinculos con el mundo oculto. Busco la manera de recuperar el cuerpo de mi amigo en perfecta salud. Busco ayudar y salvar por completo a mi unico amigo... A MI HERMANO.

Tras ello, un peso titanico parecia haberse levantado de los hombros de Loki.

-Kuruze no era su nombre real. La tradicion y ciertas necesidades del contrato dictan que el invocador y contratista se ha de referir al demonio por un nombre invocado, pues usar su nombre real activa por completo la naturaleza del contrato. Lo nombre por tradicion, pero con el contrato al poseerme, se volvió necesidad.-Gruñó, comenzando a forcejear contra el agarre de Tsukune.- He de vencerte Aono... Para avanzar en este mundo y poder salvar a mi camarada. A BAALIT.

Baalit era el nombre del demonio en el interior de Loki. Y el disparador del contrato.

Y la energia oscura estalló desde Loki, cubriendo la zona. La misma energia que en ese momento, como mencionamos antes, habia aparecido al final de la conversacion entre Freya y Kisara, lo que deberia darnos un indicio de en que punto de tiempo coinciden ambas en ese momento.

La fuerza de Loki se volvió desproporcionada, permitiendole recuperar el control de su brazo y estirarlo recto, lanzando a Tsukune.

Lentamente, Loki comenzó a cambiar. Su piel se oscureció, una especie de tatuaje espiral se formó en su frente, y varias lineas tatuadas se extendien por su cara.

-Este, Aono. Este es el poder de los demonios, los Mazoku. Este es nuestro poder al mazimo cara a cara. Sientete orgulloso, solo Odin nos ha enfrentado así.

Loki entonces se quitó su largo abrigo, revelando un cuerpo musculado, y sus brazos al descubierto mostraban que el resto de su cuerpo tambien era terreno por donde se extendian las lineas de su cara. Y sus ojos... Tsukune no podia verlos, pero podia vislumbrar tras sus gafas sus pupilas, brillando como dos faros dorados.

En menos de un parpadeo, Loki estaba incrustando la cara de Tsukune contra el asfalto en un golpe de titan, agrietando el asfalto y dejando una huella en forma de Tsukune, solo para luego patearlo contra el contenedor de basura, rompiendolo en pedazos. Eso definitivamente rompió varios huesos de Tsukune. Solo su regeneracion inmortal lo puso a punto para continuar la pelea.

-Levanta y pelea, Aono. No me hagas gastar mi tiempo, no puedo usar esto mucho.-Explicó Loki.-Lo he comprovado con ese golpe. Se que clase eres. Muestrame... Una de dos... Ese poder abrumador... O tu determinacion capaz de enfrentar a Odin.

Le estaba... Probando? Un momento... Loki dijo que Kuruze... Baalit, le dijo que Tsukune era la clave? Ademas, si Ragnarock estaba en posicion critica con todo... Significaba eso que Loki estaba buscando una razón o excusa para dejar la banda?

Pero al alzar la cabeza, vió por que no podia permitirse parar a pensar. Loki sangraba. Hilos de sangre caian de sus oidos y nariz, e incluso un poco lloraban desde sus ojos tras las gafas. El poder demoniaco lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

-Tal lejos estas dispuesto a llegas, eh, Loki?-Sonrió Tsukune, con su yoki estallando de forma muy similar a como cuando apartó la lluvia, descargando todo el poder que tenia disponible a usar sin el nivel Shinso, con los ojos brillando como faros rojos.- BIEN. AHI VOY ENTONCES, CUARTO PUÑO LOKI. VOY A DERROTARTE.

Y el intercambio comenzó de nuevo. En su fase final.

Loki entró en guardia, con manos de lanza, a la vez que Tsukune se lanzaba al ataque. Cuando parecia que el golpe de lanza iba a impactar, sin embargo, este se fue doblando y retrayendo, hasta que impactó finalmente con el codo. El doblado del Tame, que multiplica la fuerza de cualquier golpe aplicando la inercia del giro a un golpe recto, ademas de centrar el peso del cuerpo. El golpe impactó de lleno en Tsukune, pero, por primera vez, este no se molestó en detener o esquivar el golpe, sino que lo recibió, justo a la vez que Yamazuki impactava en Loki.

No terminó ahi. Aprovechando el desequilibrio de Loki a la vez que el propio, y el hecho de que él estaba en mejor posicion, Tsukune al recuperarse lanzó otro golpe, frontal circulando en si mismo al rostro del Puño.

Impactando el pie con fuerza en el suelo, Loki empujó, placando a Tsukune, pero al caer, este se apoyó en las manos impulsando sus piernas, ambas dos, estirando el cuerpo a patearlo.

Resistiendo, Loki agarró la pierna del vampiro, y la incrustó al suelo.

-POR QUE, AONO? POR QUE NO TE DEFIENDES Y SOLO RESPONDES?

-Como no hacerlo? Sacrificas tu cuerpo por el bien de un compañero, biendo que no eres tan malo... Creo que podriamos llevarnos bien.-Respondió Tsukune barriendo su pierna. Una vez ambos estaban en pie, replicando el entrenamiento del maestro Ma Kense, varios golpes precisos sucesivos impactaron en puntos vitales de Loki en rapida sucesion, tales como el higado o la gardanta.-Has abandonado tu salud por él y para enfrentarme. Por respeto, sopo puedo hacer lo mismo.

De ahi, golpeó de nuevo en Yamazuki, iniciando.

-Yamazuki, Kao Loi, Ugyuu Haitou, and Kuchiki Daoshi...

De Yamazuki pasó a agarrar la nuca de Loki y agachar velozmente su craneo para golpearlo con fuerza y velocidad atronadoras en la cara con la rodilla. De ahi, sin piedad, en vez de un toque de presion, un puñetazo descendente a la barbilla a la vez que placaba, y derribarlo de espaldas alzando sus piernas.

"EL COMBO MAS PODEROSO."

Sin pausa, Tsukune vio que, entre sus ataques y el poder demoniaco, Loki estaba muy dañado, pese a que varios golpes veloces como cañonazos mostraron que aun era peligroso, aun si escupia sangre.

Por primera vez en todo el intercambio desde la activacion del poder de Kuruze, Tsukune se cubrió, resistiendo la lluvia de golpes devastadores.

-Ya lo has notado, Loki... Ragnarock no es mas para ti, ya no es tu lugar... Debes buscar ahora lo que te corresponde... Por eso...-Comenzó, antes de esquivar un ultimo golpe de Loki, y golpear en un gancho su cara deteniendolo y aturdiendolo.- CONOCE TU LUGAR, LOKI.

POWWWWW.

El golpe final, todo su poder, estirando en Karate y Muay Thai sus piernas y su brazo, en un golpe al estomago como un ariete, incrustandolo a un muro(Tendria que recordar de pagarle al dueño la reparacion), dejando inconsciente a Loki y destruyendo el muro con el golpe y con el cuerpo de Loki.

Al quedar Loki inconsciente, volvió a la normalidad, desactivandose el poder de su demonio.

Tsukune y Kisara eran los ganadores.

Entonces, sonó un aplauso. El callejón, realmente bastante amplio por alguna razón, lo bastante para permitir a ambos dos bandos luchar sin molestarse, estaba lleno de crateres y grietas, devastado. Por no hablar de los muros derribados. Era un milagro que nadie llegara a ver, aunque viendo el modus operandi de Ragnarock, probablemente usaban alguna barrera para alejar a los humanos comunes no involucrados en sus peleas.

Entonces vieron, los tres aun conscientes, quien aplaudia.

Un hombre joven, de la edad de Tsukune, en traje de seda blanco con una camisa azul. Su pelo y ojos purpuras contrastaban en su seria pero sonriente expresion tras sus gafas. Y tenia dos guantes, guantes de pelea con una placa con un "I" romano en el centro.

Era el primer Puño.

-Primer Puño...-Murmuró Kisara activando sus poderes, brillando sus ojos en rojo y ardiendo de nuevo su yoki.

-Odin.-Anunció Freya desde el suelo.

-Calma.-Ordenó el lider, alzando una mano apaciguadoramente.-No he venido a pelear esta vez. Solo queria ver la pelea en cuanto oi que Freya iba a castigar a la Valkyria. Aunque no esperaba ver tambien venir a Loki o que Tsukune-kun apareciera a luchar. He de decir que ambas luchas han sido magnificas.

Miró entonces especificamente a Kisara.

-Valkyria Kisara. Tenias tu razón en algo, los golpes de Freya son validos. Berserkr no está aquí, y Loki está K.O. Pero...

En un instante estaba frente a Kisara, que se doblaba de dolor y falta de oxigeno fente a un golpe en el estomago que ni ella ni Tsukune pudieron ver.

-Esta es mi parte. Con esto quedas excusada, eres libre de dejar Ragnarock.-Terminó Odin con perfecta educacion, posando una mano en la cabeza de Kisara, como animando a una hermana mejor.-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes con el Shimpaku. Tengo un buen presentimiento con ellos.

Kisara entonces cayó arrodillada, tosiendo y escupiendo sangre, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Odin entonces se acercó a Tsukune. Este no habia bajado la guardia, y sus ojos rojos miraban con cautela al ser frente a él, acercándose calmadamente.

Odin sonrió de forma mas sincera entonces.

-Has crecido muy bien, Tsukune-kun, es un placer verte tras tanto tiempo.-Anunció sincera y amistosamente Odin.- Magnifica lucha, no solo en la fisico, tambien en conviccion.

Las palabras de Odin desconcertaron a Tsukune. Acaso... Acaso conocia a ese hombre?

-Oh, ya veo, no lo recuerdas... Bueno, no es tan extraño viendo las cosas. Pero se que no me decepcionarás, Tsukune. Pronto... Cumpliremos nuestra promesa de hace diez años.-Anunció.-Freya. Loki está muy tocado, enviaré un par de servicios medicos. Asegurate de decirle cuando despierte que su castigo será leve por la alegre noticia que he presenciado.

-Ha... Hai.

Y entonces, caminando calmadamente, el primer Puño se fue, dando dos pasos antes de desaparecer en un arranque de velocidad, en un simple borrón.

* * *

>(A la tarde siguiente, en el Dojo)<p><p>

-Lo siento de verdad, Tsukune-san...-Se disculpó Miu, pero de lo mas alegre en el fondo.

-No, no fue nada. Ya sabes que me regenero, y al final todo salió bien.

Al final de todo, el gato, Noir, no le pasó nada. Solo quedó inconsciente, pero nada grave. Tambien resultó que, a diferencia de en el canon, Tsukune, a diferencia de Kenichi, pudo recordar que admitieron al gato en el Ryozampaku, resultando que a todos les gustaban los gatos, por lo que Miu pudo quedarselo, y Kisara aceptó encantada ir a ver a Noir cada vez que podia.

Nijima casi entra en coma de la impresión cuando Tsukune le dijo que habia reclutado a Kisara y que era posible que Loki se les uniera en elgun momento cuando se recuperara y en cuanto se recuperara de como lo castigaría Odin.

Como tal, sin embargo, los maestros tenian que haberse enterado de alguna manera. Y esa manera fue Tsukune, al que usaron de monigote de practicas para diversas maniobras dolorosas hasta que se rindió y lo soltó todo. Hay que reconocer que aguantó bastante bien antes de empezar a chillar como una nena. Tanta dignidad para el dios de los vampiros.

En otra parte de la ciudad... En otras partes, sin embargo, se movian dos figuras. Una de ellas era un niño, no tendria mas de 9 años quizas, con el pelo negro y la piel palida. Y dos ojos rojos como la sangre con pupilas de reptil.

En la otra parte restante, sin embargo, aparecia una figura mas familiar, con dos coletas de pelo rubio ya dejando y dispersandose el tinte anaranjado, y con los ojos verdes. Tenia un uniforme escolar de colegiala, con la camisa roja, y en las alturas, no muy lejos, le acompañaba vigilandola un murcielago.

-Mataku...-Se quejó Kokoa.-Por que accedí a hacer esto?

_(Flashback)_

_-Que quieres que haga que?-Preguntó a su hermana Kokoa.-Eso no tiene sentido._

_-Por favor, Kokoa. Eres probablemente la unica que tiene via libre para hacerlo._

_Era parte del programa de integracion en la sociedad humana. A los miembros del cuerpo estudiantil de segundo año se les permitia abstenerse de clases durante un maximo de una semana mientras sus notas sean buenas, y observar detenidamente la sociedad humana. Debido a que, incluso aquellos de alto standing como los vampiros que se aislaban interactuaban en negocios con humano, y otros tantos monstruos tenian mas tarde puestos de trabajo entre los humanos, debian decidir una serie de opciones de empleo para poder avanzar de ahi. Los vampiros generalmente no lo hacian al tener ya negocios familiares, así que no lo necesitaban, y no era obligatorio, ya que muchos lo decidian durante visitas en vacaciones o en las excursiones de actividad de los clubs. Esa era la razón por la que Kokoa era la unica capaz de hacerlo. Las demas eran de tercer año, y ya habian tomado las decisiones: Moka negocios varios de la familia, Kurumu tenia ya varios contactos para hacer de modelo, Mizore tenia tambien preparacion para carrera como periodista, y Yukari se inclinaba o bien por investigacion farmaceutica o historia, debia dar la respuesta definitiva en elgun momento, pero ya marcó las opciones. Kokoa tambien eligió negocios de la familia, pero no lo habia anunciado, y era la unica del grupo en segundo año, por lo que era la unica con permiso._

_-Asi que quieres que vaya al mundo humano, a la ciudad de la otra vez, y encuentre a Tsukune. Bien, esa parte la entiendo, veo el punto.-Accedió la vampira mas joven.-Lo que no entiendo es que puedo hacer yo, es decir, que quieres que haga con esto, Onee-sama? No soy una de vosotras las miembros de su harén, no tengo mucha influencia en él, y Sendou ya lo dijo, no va a volver aquí. Ya ha montado una vida de nuevo en el mundo humano aun si sigue conectado para siempre a nuestro mundo, tiene lazos que no le será facil dejar ir. Podemos no haber empezado con el buen pie, pero he llegado a respetarlo, Onee-sama, lo considero un amigo, y forzarle a eso no seria justo._

_-Lo se, Kokoa, y no vamos a hacer eso ni hacerte a ti hacerlo.-Negó Moka con la cabeza.-Lo hemos comprobado tambien con Ruby. Hemos llegado a la conclusion de que la mejor opcion es una transferencia._

_-Transferencia?_

_-Si. En cuanto surja la oportunidad, y aclare las cosas con él, si acepta, nos transferiremos al instituto o institutos de la zona, y nos mantendremos con él.-Explicó Moka, sorprendiendola.- Los estudios son mas o menos similares, y seguiriamos en el programa de integracion de Mikogami, si bien a distancia. Y aun seguiriamos con nuestros planes posteriores. De hecho, me he topado con que esa ciudad tiene diversas zonas de propiedad Shuzen como el China Town, propiedad de Akua-nee-san, y está cerca de la entrada al portal que lleva al castillo Shuzen, apenas una hora en tren a las afueras de la ciudad vecina. No hay ningun sacrificio real. Tu tambien puedes venir si lo deseas, con nosotras, pero es tu eleccion._

_Kokoa se la quedó mirando varios instantes, antes de negar con la cabeza, no negandose, sino aclarando sus pensamientos, y suspirar._

_-Le has dado mucho pensamiento a esto, eh? Muy bien, pero si no quieres que lo convenza, entonces que se supone que he de hacer?_

_-Solo dos cosas. La primera es ver si puedes lograr una direccion a la que dirigirnos cuando hagamos el viaje de campo del club. Y la segunda, advertirle de que tenga cuidado._

_-Cuidado?_

_-Recuerdas el "Encuentro"? El actual Dios estuvo en la batalla contra Alucard, y Tsukune fue uno de los cuales Alucard dirigió sus ultimas palabras. Dicho de otra forma, Tsukune vió la transferencia de sangre de la sucesion y conoce la identidad del actual Dios.-Explicó Moka, sorprendiendo de nuevo a Kokoa, haciendola caer en la cuenta de que ello era cierto.- Debes advertirle de que tenga mucho cuidado y que haga lo posible por que nadie lo averigue, u otros clanes haran lo posible por saber del dios para poder influirle mejor y ganar su favor. Y a varios dudo que les importara secuestrar o torturar a Tsukune y los suyos por tal de saberlo. Por favor, Kokoa, ayudame a proteger a mi Pareja._

_El silencio se dio unos instantes. Y Kokoa cayo en la cuenta de que su hermana no estaba pidiendo amablemento, ordenando o indicando. Se lo estaba suplicando. Moka nunca suplicaba, lo que significaba que estaba extremadamente preocupada y temerosa por el hombre al que amaba. Realmente, Kokoa no se habria visto capaz de negarse en otras circunstancias, pero, siendo su hermana quien hacia tal cosa? Su hermana favorita para colmo? No habia forma en el infierno en que se negara._

_-Ya lo has asimilado como Pareja, eh?-Sonrió Kokoa antes de suspirar.-Ahhh... Muy bien, lo haré._

_-SIIIII...-Exclamó Moka abrazando con fuerza a Kokoa como un oso.-Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias..._

_-OKAY; OKAY... AIRE.-Exclamó soltandose del abrazo rompe costillas la rubia y recuperando el haliento.-Pero no me arriesgaré en la parte chunga. Tu se lo cuentas a Padre sobre Tsukune._

_Eso heló a Moka en el sitio. Issa pese a lo que aparentaba en fiestas oficiales en que debian mostrar poder, era extremadamente protector de sus hijas, lo que significaba que cualquiera que las cortejara se arriesgaba a gran cantidad de estres, amenazas y posible violencia. Eso era por lo que realmente nadie le comentó aun que Akua y Kahlua habian empezado a enamorarse._

_La mirada en la cara de Moka seria algo que Kokoa guardaria por un tiempo en su memoria como una pequeña victoria._

* * *

><em>(Flashback fin)<em>

-Mataku, y aquí estoy ahora, sin indicacion real de donde puedo encontrarlo.-Gruñó Kokoa. Si, habia prometido hacerlo, pero lograrlo era otra cosa muy distinta. Aun habiendo zonas donde se le habia visto, incluso la gente que lo conocia que se topó, miembros de un grupo llamado Shimpaku, nadie sabia donde vivia, y aparentemente, debido a los problemas con las bandas y como estaban los de la banda mas fuerte en situacion de jaque, para evitar los mayores problemas se habia vuelto muy escurridizo, o se quedaba en varios puntos reuniendose con otros altos mandos del grupo. Aparentemente, Tsukune habia formado junto a un tipo retorcido pero astuto un grupo para enfrentar diversos criminales no muy distintos de los Antitesis de los que le hablaron los del club de periodismo. Y ello se confirmaba ya que sentia diversas firmas de poder por la zona. Eso era por lo que no usaba el radar de yoki, porque no le decia nada, solo daba una vision general. Ella... no era su madre, no era una gran habilidad suya, por lo que no podia distinguir bien si alguna aura era familiar, o incluso fijarlas al estar siempre moviendose y varias en conflicto a veces. Llevaba ya ahi dos dias, y aun nada.

Pero eran noticias al menos: Tsukune se habia puesto las pilas, y habia aprendido, a un ritmo alarmante artes marciales(Aunque eso yo lo sabia de la otra vez), Habia hecho varios amigos y habia formado una banda, pero no de delincuentes, sino de defensores y quienes parecian ser vistos como heroes. Incluso de lo que decian, ahora que, si bien no buscaba pelea no huia de ellas y luchaba valientemente de lo que decian, habia derrotado a varios altos mandos de la peor banda enemiga, y los habia reformado y puesto en su bando. Altos mandos que, leyendo entre lineas, Kokoa deducia que formaban parte del mundo sobrenatural, sobretodo si la llamada con Gin cuando preguntó por el sumotori(Aparentemente llamado "7º Puño Thor"), así que su conexión permanecia, y no solo no se habia dejado caer por el duro golpe de su Onee-sama, sino que al reponerse se esforzó por mejorarse a si mismo. No se rendia con ella. No se rendia nunca.

Y la vision de todo lo logrado con ello solo le hacia respetarlo mas. Porque solo era respeto.

(OFF: En realidad era el encanto habitual de Tsukune, que ya habia empezado a afectarla antes de la lucha contra Alucard. El respeto ganado solo le hizo el paso mas facil, y el no verlo esos meses impidió a Kokoa descubrirlo o admitirselo, interpretando los sueños en los que aparecia o sus ocasionales miradas a su lugar vacio como que echaba de menos a un amigo. Cualquier sueño humedo era efectivamente achacado a las hormonas, y no a cualquier atraccion por el chico. Si, digo atraccion, no amor.)

Entonces, Kokoa vio algo. Como una nube de polvo, acercandose a gran velocidad por el camino del lado del rio.

-WAAAAAA...-Gritó dolorida una voz familiar, entre sonidos de piedras y latigos. Pero no pudo distinguir que era en ese instante, porque muy pronto el polvo la devóró, así como esos mismos sonidos.

Poco despues, tras toser por tal de limpiar sus pulmones, gracias al oxigeno renovado en su cerebro, fue capaz de procesar que habia visto.

Era Tsukune. Corriendo solo con pantalones de artes marciales. Atado a una rueda, con un humano, su maestro, el que las habia derrotado a ella, su Onee-sama y a las demas del club de periodismo simultaneamente, a cuestas mientras este cargaba varios pesos y le azotaba con un latigo.

El primer pensamiento que le pasó por la mente tras ver eso es que era una ridiculez bizarra sin sentido.

El segundo, tras analizarlo, fue comprender que era un muy muy bizarro, pero efectivo si es que esos musculos que distinguió valian de prueba.

Y el tercero fue...

-AHHG... ERA ÉL, Y ESCAPÓ.-Exclamó, echando a correr tras la direccion donde fueron sus objetivos.-AONO, VUELVE AQUI...

Y entonces se inició la persecucion. No estaban tan lejos, así que, incluso si su radar de yoki no era su mejor habilidad, podia seguirlos. O eso creia, porque de repente, cuando se acercaba, pudo oir latigazos y gritos de agonia mas fuertes y notar como se alejaban mas rapido. Hasta que desaparecieron, y Kokoa tuvo que detenerse, falta de aliento, comenzando a sudar.

-Ahhh... Ah... ah... Demonios.-Gruñó, golpeando y agrietando una pared.-Como es tan rapido? Y esa resistencia? Realmente... Se está haciendo muy fuerte, eh?

Sonrió. Eso era bueno. Parecia que el respeto era bien ganado, porque habia visto que tan imprimado estaba con su Onee-sama. Pero ni su rechazo sirvió para engañarlo o derrumbarlo, y solo lo usaba de motivacion. Y hacerse mas y mas fuerte. Y viendo como uno de sus maestros las derrotó a ella, a su Onee-sama y a las demas en una pelea frontal... Estaba claro que iba a llegar lejos.

-Será un buen vampiro...-Decidió susurrando, antes de empezar a recuperar el aliento y alzar el tono.-Tsukune, voy a encontrarte. No puedo fallarle a Onee-sama.

-Nee-chan, estas bien?

Kokoa se giró, y vió lo que parecia ser un niño. Un niño comun y corriente. Pero no lo era, y se notaba. Primero, era palido. Eso no era raro. Pero si que lo era el no haber notado hasta ahora ese poder abrumador que emitia, que goteaba y se filtraba a su alrededor. No... era irregular, pero algo lo bloqueaba. Un sello. Un sello apenas funcional para el caso parecia, pero el niño era mucho mas fuerte que eso. Era raro que el sello no explotara y dejara al niño como unica materia intacta en varios metros.

Entonces lo vio mejor. La cara le resultaba familiar, pero mirando los rasgos lo distinguió. Colmillos y ojos rojos de pupila gatuna. Y el centro del sello era un crucifijo colgando de su camisa. El niño era un vampiro como ella.

Pero como? Ese poder era mucho mayor que el de ella o el de cualquiera de sus hermanas con excepcion de Moka! Como podia tal crio ser tan fuerte? Como podia haber entrado al reino Shuzen(Porque sus rasgos claramente lo marcaban como no japones) sin que nadie lo notara? Y como la comunidad no sabia de tal talento en bruto?

-Nee-chan?

-Ah, si, tranquilo.-Respondió ella, negando con la cabeza para despejarse y recuperar la compostura, sonriendole al niño. Entonces notó algo raro aparte. Sus ojos eran vampiricos pese al sello. Eso no era raro, los vampiros mas fuertes usaban el limitador para contener sus poderes incluso al luchar para no malgastar fuerzas, pero podian llamar su poder a traves del sello. Pero eso era solo en adultos con control sobre su poder, y el chico no hacia tal cosa, su poder solo se filtraba.- Solo estoy buscando a alguien, pero se me ha escapado.

-Pero Nee-chan es como yo. No? No puedes encontrarle sin verlo?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-No. No soy muy buena con eso, así que he de buscar.-Negó Kokoa.-Y tu? Que haces aquí solo? Ademas, claramente no eres de por aquí.

-Ah, vine con Mamá.-Aclaró el niño.-Papá dice que hay un problema que solo alguien de aquí puede arreglar, así que vinimos a verle, pero no sabemos donde está. Mamá esta buscando pistas, y me dejó pasear. Vendrá a buscarme cuando lo encuentre.

"Vampiros buscando algo aquí? No será... que buscan a Tsukune para sacarle la identidad del dios? No..." Pensó, antes de descartar la posivilidad. "Aun si el niño es asi de poderoso no lo sabe usar. Traer un niño, y uno sin habilidad de control a una operación así seria estupido, así que es otra cosa. Que hago entonces? No puedo dejarlo aquí de todas formas."

-Bueno, que te parece esto? No me gusta la idea de dejar a un niño ir solo aun si sabes cuidarte. Por que no me acompañas?-Propuso Kokoa.- Podras ver la ciudad sin que te pregunte la gente y yo me sentiré mejor de ver que estas bien, y puedo seguir buscando.

El niño parecia sorprendido por unos momentos y se lo pensó, antes de asentir sonriendo. No parecia mal trato.

* * *

>(De vuelta al Ryozampaku...)<p><p>

-VUELVE AQUÍ, RATA LADRONA.-Gritó Tsukune, corriendo tan rapido como podia tras un minusculo borrón de velocidad.

Tras volver del calentamiento de esta mañana(Donde estaba seguro de que topó con alguien conocido pero Akisame no lo dejó parar a ver), habia vuelto al dojo donde lo esperaba su rutina habitual de destruccion y tortura a la cual sus maestros, adeptos a aterrorizarlo y torturarlo, se referian como entrenamiento.

Se fue a dar una ducha rapida tras eso para quitarse el sudor, no pudiendo tomar un largo baño en las termas debido a que habia acordado a hacer un par de cosas con Miu, pero al vestirse al salir notó algo. Su pin del Ying y el Yang fue robado, y el culpable estaba ante su vista en la puerta del baño.

Era Touchumaru, el ratón mascota de Shigure, que al instante echó a correr.

Ahora, uno creeria que atrapar a un ratón no es algo dificil, especialmente para un vampiro. Bueno, eso seria así de no ser por dos detelles.

El primero, que eso era el Ryozampaku. Donde ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO puede patearte el culo. Si puedes verlo seguramente esté tratando de triturarte, y si no, seguramente esté a punto de hacerlo. Eso incluia al ratón.

El segundo, que Touchumaru era la mascota de Shigure y viendola, habia entrenado artes marciales, imitandola a ella y a los demas maestros, siendo ademas, con su extrañamente prodigiosa mente, un genio, que entrenó su habilidad y diminuto cuerpo al extremo, siendo de nivel maestro, permitiendole eso moverse lo bastante rapido como para huir a velocidades de infarto por el dojo, escapando sin problema de Tsukune.

Llevaban ya unos minutos así de hecho. Hasta que, esquivando ambos a Miu, que acababa de salir por una puerta, el ratón fue capturado por su dueña.

-Lo... tengo.-Declaró, estoica como siempre, sosteniendo al roedor, que sostenia el pin.

-Ah... Gracias.-Dijo, antes de tomar el pin y reprender al ratón.-OI, COMO PUEDES SOLO ROBAR ASÍ MI PIN.-Reprendió, antes de tirar, inutilmente, pues el ratón no lo soltaba.-Oh, vamos, devuelvemelo.

Pero Touchumaru solo se resistia, negando con la cabeza llorando, de forma que su dueñña lo slotó, y quedó suspendido del aire por no soltarse del pin que sostenia Tsukune.

-Eso es solo que quiere algo.

-Creo que tengo la solucion entonces.-Sugirió Akisame, apareciendo con una bicicleta en miniatura.- Touchumaru, que te parece un trato?

Interesado, el ratón se giró, y, calmado, miró con detenimiento la mini bicicleta.

-Es una miniatura que he hecho yo mismo a mano, y funcional. Incluso tiene 5 marchas.

Eso sirvió para convencerlo. Touchumaru soltó el pin y saltó al vehiculo, comenzando a pedalear y moverse rapido alegremente.

-Que ratón mas materialista.-Se sorprendió Tsukune, mientras se ponia el pin.

Miu se acercó, y sonrió.

-Realmente atesoras ese pin, no?

-Si, aunque si soy honesto... No recuerdo por que. Es decir, se que debe de ser algo importante, pero parece muy borroso, y mas con la tension de muerte en el instituto antes.-Respondió, refiriendose a la Academia Yokai.-Y el codigo, aun si la mayoria lo ignoraban, no permitia accesorios en el uniforme, así que no pude llevarlo y tratar de recordarlo.

Lo cual parecia injusto. Estudiantes podian llevar cintas, collares o similares, pero todo lo adosado a una pieza de ropa directamente, fuese un lazo, una aguja, un parche o un pin estaba completamente prohibido. Honestamente, carecia de logica, no uno de los momentos mas brillantes de Mikogami Tenmei.

Un par de horas después, Tsukune y Miu se encontraban volviendo de hacer las compras. Lo cual era un entrenamiento tambien para Tsukune, no solo por cargar con las bolsas, sino porque cargaba en cada pie, atadas con cadenas, una enorme bola de plomo como de prisionero, dificultando el movimiento.

-Entonces, seguro que no recuerdas?-Inquirió Miu, insistiendo de nuevo por alguna razón.

-No. Solo recuerdo que debia de tener... seis años creo. Ya de por si, cosas de esa edad suelen se borrosas, no? Si lo forzamos un poco creo... Creo que cambié el pin de un gato que me tocó con alguien por este pin, aunque no recuerdo los especificos. Mas allá de eso, todo está en blanco. Y tu? Recuerdas algo de cuando tenias seis años?

-Ahh...hahahaha...-Rió la rubia, incomodamente.-Es mas como que hago un esfuerzo por tratar de olvidarlo. Aunque siempre atesoraré... las memorias de los dias de paz.

-Sabes que ahora tengo mas ganas de saberlo, no?

-No voy a decirtelo.-Se burló Miu, sacandole la lengua.

-Eso es injusto.-Se rió Tsukune, antes de ponerse algo serio al pensar.- Pero esto me hace pensar... El lider de Ragnarock parece conocerme. Dijo algo de una vieja promesa. Pero ahora no caigo en que puede ser, y eso me va reconcomiendo.

-Hmm... Las memorias de la infancia de por si son borrosas, y como dijiste, fueron mas enterradas con el caos en la Yokai, no? Es un milagro que empieces a recordar, no?

-Si... Pero entonces, si está en blanco de esa manera...-Comenzó Tsukune a deducir.-Puede ser que Odin sea con quien cambié el pin?

-Quien sabe? Por que no lo miramos? La mejor forma de ir por el carril de la memoria, hagamos el recorrido que pueda recordartelo.-Sugirió Miu.

-Pero esa seria esa vieja tienda de mi primer barrio. Me mudé a finales de primaria de la ciudad y acabó de volver a otro apartamento.-Señaló Tsukune.- Está casi en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Miu solo sonrió y sacó una llaves, usandolas, sorprendiendo con ello a Tsukune, para abrir sus cadenas.

-Es mejor que estar frustrado por no recordar, aun si está lejos, no?-Dijo tomando las bolas de peso y llevandolas a un rincon escondido para que no las robaran.-Aun si no se encuentra mucho, habrá menos incertidumbre.

Pero ahora otra cosa dejaba a sukune en ascuas.

-Llevaba la carga de esas cosas... Y tenias la llave contigo?

-Ah. Pensé que era mejor tenerla por si atacaban.

-Tenias las llabes todo el tiempo pese a que estaba cargando tus bolsas.

-No te quejes.-Lo distrajo ella, tirando de él.-Vamos!

* * *

>(En un barrio mas viejo, bastante lejos de esa zona)<p><p>

-Mataku...-Murmuró Koka.-De seguro que es una ciudad grande, eh? Si que saben montarlo, los humanos.

Kokoa, sin tener claro a donde podria ir, no le quedaba mas que ir a ciegas por el momento y confiar en su suerte. Era solo su primer dia tras venir, así que aun tenia tiempo. Si encontró a Tsukune de una vez, lo mas seguro era que lo hiciera de nuevo. Mientras tanto, no podia dejar al niño solo, por lo que lo acompañó. La madre no estaba cerca de ser vista, pero por lo que el niño le comentó, era bastante buena con su radar de yoki, y podria encontrarles y alcanzarles mientras no salieran de la ciudad. Y el chaval estaba emocionado con las cosas curiosas que habia, claramente la primera vez en el mundo humano. Los hogares de los vampiros solian se mas antiguos o clasicos por lo que una visita a una ciudad humana era siempre emocionante.

El chico miraba a todas partes con estrellas en los ojos, maravillado con las tiendas y salones recreativos. Y andando andando, acabaron en la otra punta de la ciudad, ahora en una zona mas antigua, mas residencial y de barrio. No la gran cosa, pero el chico era extranjero, y la cultura japonesa le debia interesar incluso en algo tan basico.

-Ah, ahora que lo pienso... Como te llamabas?

-Staz.-Dijo el niño, simplemente y sonriendo.-Y tu, Nee-chan? Como te llamas?

-Kokoa.-Respondió esta, sonriendo, mientras su murcielago se posaba en su hombro.- Y este es Ko-chan. Un placer conocer a otro joven vampiro, Staz.

-HAI.-Exclamó el niño alegremente y despreocupado.

-Pareces muy tranquilo. Aun si tambien soy un vampiro soy una total desconocida, no?

-Pero ya no eres una desconocida, eres Kokoa-nee-chan.-Declaró el niño.-Y mamá me dijo que los jovenes vampiros de japón, por una vez eran todos decentes. Y el Dios es japones, no? Segun dicen es un buen tipo tambien, no creo que dejara que los vampiros actuen mal en su guardia.

-Esa es... Una logica tan simple como efectiva.-Concedió Kokoa, con una gota de sudor.-A quien está buscando tu madre, por cierto?

-Ah, aparentemente es un usuario de yojutsus.-Dijo Staz.- Necesitan un sello particular, y el experto tiene uno que puede servir de refe... efure...

-Referencia?

-Si, eso dijo Nii-san.-Asintió Staz.-Quien sea, puede darle el sello a Mamá o decirle quien puede darselo.

-Heee... Pareceis tenerlo controlado.

Y tu, Nee-chan? A quien estabas buscando?

-A... un amigo, supongo que podrias decir. Y espero, el futuro compañero de mi hermana. Tenia algo importante de lo que avisarle, pero no hay forma de encontrarlo.

-Ah, lo siento. Es por estar vigilandome...-Concluyó triste Staz.

-No, nada de eso.-Negó Kokoa.- Encontré su ruta de entrenamiento, así que puedo encontrarle otro dia, y aun tengo varios dias. Y quizas lo encuentre mientras te acompaño.

-Eso espero... Quien es, por cierto?

-Ah. Se llama Tsukune. Aono Tsukune.

Inconscientes de ello, los dos vampiros habian sido escuchados, por varias figuras escondidas, de hecho. Figuras que, al oir el nombre de Tsukune tuvieron una idea respecto a Kokoa, una bastante rastrera.

* * *

>(De vuelta con Tsukune)<p><p>

Tsukune y Miu ya habian llegado a la zona de la ciudad que pretendian, ya menos como era antes, mas poblada y algo mas modernizada, o al menos renobada. Como tal, era distinta.

-Vaya... Si que ha cambiado el lugar.-Comentó Tsukune.

-Si, tienes razón.-Dijo Miu, mirando la zona.

-Hah?

-Ah... Cuando viajaba de niña con el abuelo pasamos por un parque cercano, antes de ir al Ryozampaku.-Explicó la rubia, restando importancia.

-Oh, ya veo.-Aceptó Tsukune, antes de mirar mas detenidamente la zona y decidirse por un camino.-Creo que era por aquí.

Y efectivamente, lo era. Tras un par de minutos, al fin entraron al recorrido que llevaba a Tsukune por el carril de los recuerdos. El disparador fue una casa. Despues de que ambos comentaran que de ahi en adelante la zona no habia cambiado en nada, salvo por un par de paredes con maleza en dos edificios que fueron abandonados, Tsukune comenzó a acelerar un poco el paso, algo mas impaciente a medida que comenzaba a recordar su niñez.

-El camino de la via del tren hacia el puente... solia esperar hasta que la barrera empezaba a bajar para cruzar rapido...-Murmuró Tsukune.

-Ah, ese es el arbol al que subia para mirar las vistas aquella vez...-Exclamó Miu.

Si, cada cual tenia recuerdos ahi. Aunque Tsukune no comprendia... Miu habia estado en esa zona? En lo que decia de antes, al tener la misma edad, entonces quizas coincidieron. Quizas la conoció?

-Y el abuelo derribó ese poste... Y ahi derroté a una banda.-Se continuó riendo la rubia antes de parar y pensar.-Que extraño. Como es que solo tengo memorias de mi entrenamiento?

"OH, MIERDA. Piensa rapido, Aono." Se gritó a si mismo Tsukune en su mente, pensando en alguna forma de alegrar a Miu, porque intuia que si la dejaba ir por ese carril de memorias algo no acabaria bien.

-Hm? No es tal y como dijiste? A los seis años es todo borroso.-Explicó Tsukune.-El entrenamiento de seguro fue chocante, pero hay mas memorias por ahi.

-Ah. Ahora que dices es cierto. Varias cosas solo las vi como entrenamiento tambien.

Bien, bala esquivada. Pero por alguna razón, Tsukune no creia que eso fuese suficiente. Pero, tal y como dicen tambien, mas vale prevenir que lamentar. Así que, recordando una que otra cosa gracias a las memorias refrescadas, tomó la mano de Miu, y comenzó a correr.

-Kya!? TSUKUNE?-Se sorprendió Miu, corriendo tras él mientras era practicamente arrastrada.

-Acabo de recordar algo!-Exclamó él contento.-Este es un atajo... Cruzando por aquí hay una tienda de cuando era niño.

Corriendo a gran velocidad, ambos sintiendo nostalgia, el paisaje se hizo mas vegetal por el parque, que era bastante grande, aunque aparentemente, por norma habitual deshabitado. No tardaron en encontrar una gran casa de madera, con una gran entrada del piso inferior llena de diversas cosas. Obviamente era la tienda, que ambos recordaban, aun si no se lo decian el uno al otro. Bueno, Miu no lo decia, Tsukune ya lo habia anunciado antes de echar a correr.

-Ah! No ha cambiado en nada.-Se rió el vampiro.-Como cambia todo y a la vez otras tantas cosas se mantienen iguales.

-Es cierto. Si soy honesta, la verdad es que recuerdo esto. Algo que pasó en esta tienda.

-Eh?

Como respuesta, ella se sacó algo de su bolsillo. Un pin. Un pin con forma de gato, que Tsukune, abriendo mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, se sorprendió de ver.

-Eso es...

-Si. Yo cambié mi pin del Ying y el Yang, por este pin de un gato a alguien.-Confesó ella sonriendo.

-Ehhh... AH!-Exclamó Tsukune, con las memorias golpeandole de repente.-Ahora recuerdo. Habia una chica que queria ese pin, pero le tocó el Ying y el Yang. Por suerte... a mi me tocó el que ella queria, así que se lo cambié.-Tocó entonces su pin en el cuello de su camisa.-Eras tu entonces... y estos eran los pins. Desde cuando lo sabias?

-Ah! Lo sospeché desde que te encontré el primer dia.-Confesó la rubia Furinji, antes de poner la misma caraque un detective resolviendo un misterio.- Pensé que se veia familiar. Y tras la obra aproveché para preguntar. Tras oir tu historia, sabia que tenias que ser tu.

-Tan... tan pronto...-Se sorprendió él.-Vaya memoria... Pero... Entonces como es que no me lo...

-ONII-SAN.-Gritó una voz, mientras un borrón de velocidad y fuerza se estrellaba contra Tsukune, con, sorprendentemente suficiente poder como para arrastrarlo un par de metros.

Una vez que Tsukune frenó, vió que o mas bien quien era el que habia chocado con él. Un niño, no tendria ni 10 años siquiera, de pelo negro como la noche y ojos rojos de pupilas alargadas, cuya mera existencia parecia rezumar y emitir gran cantidad de poder y yoki puros. Un vampiro. Un niño vampiro, y de muy muy alto nivel. Pero no solo eso. La cara del niño... le era familiar a Tsukune.

-Te... conozco?-Comenzó con cautela Tsukune.

-NO, PERO NO HAY TIEMPO.-Exclamó aterrado el niño.-Eres ese nii-san que dijo Nee-san, no? Aono Tsukune?

"Tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a esto."Pensó Tsukune, antes de contestar.

-Si, soy yo. Quien eres tu?

-Me llamo Staz, pero eso no importa.

-Si. Tu hermana está en problemas, no?

-No es mi hermana, es simplemente una Nee-san que me acompañó mientras paseaba. Y está en Ayashi aparecieron y...

* * *

>(Flashback)<p><p>

-A quien era a quien buscabas entonces, Nee-san?-Preguntó Staz, mientras dejaba de mirar los escaparates.

-Ya te dije, no? El que será el compañero de mi hermana.-Dijo Kokoa.

-Pero por que no puedes encontrarlo sin mas?

Kokoa se hundió levemente, recordando cual fue la reaccion de Moka los dias siguientes a la marcha de Tsukune. No fue bonito, menos aun para ella, quien amaba y admiraba tanto a su hermana.

-Nee-sama... Tuvo unos serios problemas, y su mente quedó confusa.-Explicó.- Creyó cosas... dijo cosas, que no deberia haber dicho, y se vieron separados.

-No puede solo disculparse?

-Me temo que no. Cuando Nee-sama vió y aceptó su error, su compañero ya se habia ido. Y no pudimos encontrarlo. Estuvo cerca una vez, sabemos que es esta la ciudad, pero... tratando de probar que Nee-sama se equivocaba...

-Probarlo?

-Entrena como loco para mostrarse digno, y ser mas fuerte. Mas fuerte que ella. Mas fuerte que cualquiera que trate de detenerlo en su deseo de proteger a los suyos.-Dijo ella con firmeza sonriendo.

Como es obvio, los niños son muy inteligenes, o eso o este al menos tenia gran capacidad de prediccion, ya que, viendo como actuaba y hablaba la chica, su mente infantil solo pudo llegar a una unica conclusion posible.

-Nee-san... Acaso a ti te gusta tambien?-Preguntó inocentemente.

Eso causo una muy evidente reaccion en Kokoa. Primero se detuvo como si la congelaran. Luego, de pies a cabeza, enrojeció como una luz de navidad, brillando en luz propia, mientras vapor comenzaba a salir de sus oidos, y entonces, como una bomba estalló.

-Q...q...que... QUE QUE DICES, NIÑO.-Exclamó confusa y avergonzada. Era cierto que Tsukune le atraia. Era fuerte, era determinado, estaba dispuesto a todo para proteger a quienes apreciaba, y aceptava a sus amigos sin importar que tan brutales enemigos fuesen antes o que tan turbio fuese su pasado. Y, que demonios, era atractivo. Pero no iba a admitirlo jamas en voz alta, por no hablar de que era solo eso, atraccion, no amor(Por ahora al menos).-Staz, no digas tonterias... Es el futuro compañero de mi hermana...

-Pero somos vampiros. No solemos tener varios compañeros?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-Si, pero... La cosa simplemente no es así.

-Oh. Fallo mio.-Se disculpó, bajando la cabeza.-Solo me lo parecia por como hablabas de él. En muy alta estima.

-Es solo... Le he visto pasar por demasiado. Le respeto, y, ni se te ocurra repetirlo, pero, en cierta forma lo admiro, aun si no como a Nee-sama.-Explicó ella, calmandose.

-Quien es entonces?

-Se llama Tsukune. Aono Tsukune.

-Aono Tsukune?-Dijo una voz a espaldas de la chica.-Parece que estamos de suerte.

Ambos, chica y niño, se giraron a ver a un grupo de, obviamente, delincuentes y matones. Enormes, con malas caras, y con obvias intenciones de problemas. Pero no solo eso. Emitian una notable aura de energia sobrenatural, por lo que no eran humanos.-Parece que estamos de suerte, Aniki.

-Muy cierto.

Grandes, musculosos, y con auras viciadas. La clase de criminales que solia ser utilizados como matones y gorilas. La desventaja para esos dos a ojos de Kokoa? Eran solo dos.

Ya puestoas a señalar, se parecian bastante ambos, igual de grandes y con caras parecidas, así que Aniki claramente no era un titulo de respeto, sino que eran realmente dos hermanos.

-Teneis algun problema con Tsukune?-Preguntó Kokoa.

-Heh. Quien no lo tiene hoy dia? Jejeje...-Se rió el hermano menor.- Ragnarock ocupa diversas zonas de la ciudad. Y este en concreto es el distrito ocupado y reclamado por el primer Puño, Odín-sama. Quien nos iba a decir que viniendo a solicitar ingreso a sus filas tras desmantelarse las fuerzas de Thor-sama y Loki-sama tendriamos tanta suerte como para encontrar un amigo de Aono Tsukune.

-Ragnarock... un momento, sois de la misma banda que Tani... no, Hermit?-Preguntó Kokoa, algo mas molesta. Tanimoto le habia hablado de la banda que habia abandonado. Y le advirtió de dos cosas. La primera: Referirse siempre a él como Hermit frente a tipos de esa banda, pues solo los altos mandos sabian de su verdadera identidad, ademas de que aun abandonando el grupo, el nombre "Hermit" conllevaba un cierto peso en la banda. La segunda: No bajar la guardia. Si bien la mayoria de los puños eran honorables o tenian cierto nivel de empatia, Loki era uno de los bandalos mas rastreros que podia haber, yBerserkr era una bestia sadica, así como encajaban muchos subordinados en ese perfil si eran de esos grupos. Tambien, los subordinados eran muy rastreros o basura si eran miembros de la morralla o subordinados directos que cambiaban lealtades tras la derrota o retiro de sus lideres.

-Hah? Conoces a Hermit?-Sonrió el ayashi enemigo.-Entonces obviamente serás un cebo mas valioso.

-Cebo, eh?-Murmuró la rubia teñida de naranja sin impresionarse, mientras su murcielago familiar empezaba a volar alrededor suyo.-Tipico. De lo que veo, no sois humanos, no es así?

Eso les hizo reducir un poco sus sonrisas. Si la chica era consciente entonces seguramente tampoco era humana. Y ademas, acababan de perder el bonus de provocar terror en una humana.

-Staz. Hay alguien mas cerca?-Preguntó al niño Kokoa.

-No. Solo un par de ancianos en sus tiendas.

-Entonces no creo que vean u oigan mucho. Perfecto entonces.-Sonrió ella.- Kou-chan, Maza de acero.

Con un sonido de "CHU!", el murcielago se tiño de rojo y negro, y su forma fluctuó, enroscandose sobre si mismo y estirandose, formando una larga barra como la de una lanza, mientras su cabeza se hinchaba hasta formar una gran bola llena de pinchos, y una de sus alas en fora de cuchilla salia del otro extremo de la barra o asta del arma en la que se habia transformado el quiroptero.

La vampira preparó la mano y, pese a que la enorme arma parecia pesar centenares de kilos, ni se inmutó mientras la movia de un lado al otro en movimientos circulares como un bastón.

Al detener los giros y tomar firmemente su arma, cambió.

El yoki comenzó a salir de ella como rezumando de su piel en color rojo y purpura oscuro, tomando la forma en varias partes de murcielagos y sus colmillos se extendieron, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a rojo sangre viva y con pupila afilada.

-Va...vampiro...-Gruñó el hermano menor.- Aniki.

-Si. Kisara ya ha demostrado que no puedes subertimar a los chupasangre. No hablemos ya de Aono.-Gruñó el hermano mayor, haciendo crujir su cuello.-Vamos por todas.

Entonces, en un pulso, los cuerpos de los dos hermanos crecieron, estirando sus ropas. Sus pieles cambiaron de color, el mayor a rojo y el menor a azul. Un cuerno creció en la cabeza de cada uno, y tomaron rasgos mas primitivos, cavernarios, con sus colmillos de ambas mandibulas creciendo y varios dientes aserrandose.

-Hou. O-oni, no es así?-Sonrió Kokoa.-Esto será interesante.

Ambos bandose se enzarzaron en la pelea. Desde un principio, Kokoa dominaba claramente, pero cometió un fallo. Bajó la guardia y olvidó las debilidades de los vampiros. Cosa que el hermano mayor aprovechó, robando de una maquina que rompieron una botella de agua y rociando a Kokoa, derribandola al suelo y golpeandola hasta dejarla inconsciente. En sus ultimos momentos consciente, la chica, responsablemente, le dijo a Staz que huyera.

Staz no podia pelear. No solo tenian agua, sino que su familia se lo dijo No debia usar su poder, o algo muy malo podria pasar. Así que huyó, pero no por escapar.

Quizas por no poder permitirse usar sus poderes, pero su sensor de yoki era muy bueno. Y podia sentir el enorme poder de un vampiro cerca. De lo que Kokoa dijo, solo podia ser Tsukune.

* * *

>(Flashback fin)<p><p>

En ese momento, Staz terminó, despues de que ambos, Tsukune y Miu lo escucharan. Miu estaba repugnada de que incluso si eran bandalos, clasicos villanos, recurrieran a trucos así y restregaran y apalearan así a una simple chica, aun si vampira y fuerte. Loki pudo usar tales trucos, pero el simplemente no tenia muchas mas opciones. Pero esos dos...

Y claro estaba, el efecto que ello podia tener en Tsukune. Miu no entendia a que se referian con el termino "Compañero", pero sabia bien que tan importantes eran para Tsukune sus amigos. Moka podia tener reclamado el centro de su ser en un lugar especial, pero no era tonta. Sabia que habia mas que solo amistad con algunas de su viejo grupo. Pero estuviese Kokoa incluida en ello o no... Esto iba a cabrearle.

Entonces, la presion pareció salir disparada en todas direcciones, mientras su yoki se hacia presente. El aire parecia algo mas oscuro, y el miedo se arrastró por debajo de la piel de Miu. Y entonces miró los ahora rojos y furiosos ojos de Tsukune. Y vió que estaba equivocada. No estaba enfadado o cabreado.

Estaba jodidamente furioso.

-Miu-san... Puedes disculparme un momento.-Dijo extrañamente calmado, de forma aterradora. Realmente no era una pregunta, era un comunicado. Algo que Tsukune no solia hacer. Basicamente le pedia que hiciese lo que hiciese no se metiera.

Mu asintió, mostrando que no lo detendria. Sin embargo, no podia dejarlo así.

-Tsukune.-Llamó, deteniendolo.-Aun no estas hecho para usar esa ira. Tu estado ha de ser calmado para domar tu instinto. No lo olvides. Este no eres tu.

Tsukune pensó durante unos instantes, pero luego tomó aire y se relajó, un poco al menos. Luego sonrió, con una verdadera sonrisa a Miu.

-Tienes razón, Miu-san. Gracias. Pero aun y así, por favor, dejamelo a mi. Salvaré a Kokoa-chan.

-Hai.

Y entonces, usó su sensor para llegar rapidamente a donde se encontraban los dos bandalos. Era un claro vacio, en la zona mas boscosa del viejo parque abandonado de detras de la tienda donde habian estado mirando. Casualmente muy cerca, así que no hubo problemas.

Cuando Tsukune entró al claro, su presencia ya habia sido anunciada por su yoki, y los murcielagos en este, reales y de miasma, solo hacian su aparicion mas aterradora aun si esperada. Pues el caso es que ni él ni los Oni habian adoptado de nuevo sus formas humanas.

Los dos Oni comenzaron a reir.

-Aniki, mira, funcionó, Hahahaha... Vino.

-Te lo dije, secuestrar a la chica fue buena idea.-Se rió el otro.-No esperé que fuese otro vampiro.

Tsukune no dijo nada, y en su lugar miró a la recientemente consciente Kokoa, que justo lo vio llegar al claro.

-Tsukune-Musitó ella, nauseosa y debilitada, con apenas fuerzas por el efecto del agua.

-Kokoa-chan, estas bien?

-Oh, si, genial. Nunca nada sienta tan bien como un baño.-Gruñó ella, aun si debil, rezumando sarcasmo.- A ti como te parece que estoy, Baka?

-Huh. Staz me vino a buscar diciendo que te rociaron con agua, pero pareces estar relativamente bien.-Comentó Tsukune, sonriendo.

-Pf... Que esperabas? Yo una vampira de alto nivel. Aun si me derriban y roban mi fuerza, no me dejaré humillar por ello como una niña asustada. Voy a levantarme y a destrozarlos.

-Eso es bueno, pero te equivocas, Kokoa, no vas a hacer tal cosa, dijo, lentamente dejando de sonreir y mirando a los dos Oni como un depredador.- Eres de los mios, Kokoa, una miembro del grupo y la familia. No voy a permitir que te hagan tal cosa. Van a pagar por ello, solo mirame.

Kokoa no podia creer los cambios. Tsukune no mostraba ninguna duda. Solo una confianza increible digna de un vampiro. Y aunque del poder que rezumaba de él como una marea era una razón bastante buena, podia ver claramente que no era ese poder lo que le daba la confianza.

Que era. Su habilidad?

-Khehehehehe, tu, vampiro bastardo, no has aprendido nada de la derrota de la chica? Podeis creeros todopoderosos por vuestro poder, pero al final no sois nada. Solo vamos a apalearte sin mas y a entregarte derrotado y roto a Odín-sama como regalo de entrada a sus filas.-Murmuró el hermano menor.

-Si, eso ya lo se. No es ninguna novedad, que los vampiros no son invencibles...-Comenzó Tsukune.

Kokoa por otra parte, lentamente purgaba los efectos del agua. Al ser de alto nivel, aun si purasangres y por lo tanto muy completamente afectada por el agua, se recuperaba de ello rapidamente. Y su razonamiento por ello tambien, ya no pensaba enturbiadamente, y por ello distinguia bien la situacion?

Decian que era un vampiro? Y ahora que lo pensaba, no dijo Yukari algo parecido, que Ragnarok le creia un vampiro tambien? Pero... aun si fuerte, solo era un ghoul.

Pero entonces lo notó. Esa aura era demasiado controlada y potente aun si lo que le dió la condicion ghoul fue sangre shinso. Y esas muñequeras... donde estaba el candado? Acaso...

-No...-Musitó para si misma en shock. Pero era tal y como sospechaba. So Onee-sama no tendria por que convertir a Tsukune. Aono Tsukune habia, tal y como el actual Dios, conquistado su sangre y ascendido a la inmortalidad. Y siendo como era la sangre shinso de Moka, sin duda tambien era un shinso.

Una parte de ella lo lamentaba por su hermana, que no podria redimirse en ese ambito, aun si al final era practicamente irrelevante. Otra parte, por alguna razón desconocida bailaba de alegria, y le llevó una sonrisa a los labios.

Tsukune siempre lograba lo inesperado.

-Sin embargo, no es por este poder que os voy a derrotar...-Continuó Tsukune, con el brillo carmesí de sus ojos resplandeciendo.- Es porque estoy protegiendo a alguien a quien aprecio. Eso es todo.

En otras circunstancias, los dos Oni se habrian reido y burlado, pero pese a lo que pudiese aparentar, no eran totalmente idotas. Este tipo era el comandante de asalto del problemático grupo "Shimpaku Rengou2, el mas fuerte en el grupo. No solo eso, sino que era un vampiro, y con ese argumento habia vencido a diversos "Puños".

No habia mas que decir. Todos quedaron en silencio esperando unos segundos, mientras Tsukune los observaba. Justo cuando parecia que las hostilidades iban a estallar...

-Que creeis que estais haciendo?-Interrumpió una voz conocida, probablemente deteniendo una brutal paliza... Que los Oni habrian recibido.

Se giraron para ver quien hablaba. Era un joven, de la edad de Tsukune, mas o menos, con un traje de marca blanco y una camisa azul, con un pañuelo amarillo en el cuello y otro similar dobrado en el bolsillo del pecho de su chaqueta.

Su pelo era de color purpura oscuro, y sus ojos similares, si bien de un tono mas claro, brillando con clara molestia y rabia tras sus gafas.

Se trataba del Primer Puño. Odín.

-Odín-sama...-Sonrió el hermano menor.

-Primer Puño. Vinimos a unirnos a vuestro mando.-Declaró el mayor, sonriendo.-Como regalo ibamos a entregarle a Tsukune aquí, golpeado.

Eso... no fue la mejor cosa a decir.

-Oh?

POOOOWWWWWWMMM...

No fue un golpe de combate. De hecho, el golpe que Odín dio fue mas similar a una bofetada, si bien en las costillas del Oni y con el puño cerrado, en el mismo instante en que un aura negra y corrupta de violencia invadia el claro, enfrentando el aura de Tsukune, enredandose ambas como luchando.

Al siguiente parpadeo, el otro Oni estaba sujeto por la cabeza girado cabeza abajo en el aire, y de un salto y patada dignos de una chilena de un futbolista, Odin pateó la caja toracica del bandalo, incrustandolo en su hermano, rompiendo ambos un par de arboles por sobre ellos.

-O...Odin...sama...-Musitó el Oni aun consciente, el mayor.-Por que...

-Necias ratas de alcantarilla...-Escupió el lider, mirandoles friamente con desprecio.-Tsukune-kun es mio para derrotar. Y ademas el metodo... Teneis idea de lo que podriais habernos costado? La chica es la joven hija del clan Shuzen, princesa de los vampiros de Japón. Si Issa-sama se entera de esto, sois carne muerta. Desapareced.

Con la ultima palabra, los Oni cumplieron, el mayor tomando a su inconsciente hermano menor y huyendo con él arrastrandose.

Lentamente, el aura de Odín se relajó y desapareció, y Tsukune, viendo que no hacia gesto de pelear, lo imitó.

-Nee-san? Estas bien?

En ese momento entró al claro Staz, acompañado de Miu, ambos cautelosos de ver a Odín, pero aun deseando ir. Odin, solo sonrió, y retrocedió un paso, dejandoles el camino abierto.

-Estas bien, Kokoa-chan? Y lo digo en serio.-Instó Tsukune, mientras Staz y Miu se acercaban, y Tsukune miraba de romper la cuerda con la que la habian atado.

-Estaré bien. Solo estoy algo tocada, pero no es mucho.-Respondió ella.- Pero mas importante, Tsukune. Tu...

-Guardalo por ahora, por favor.-Interrumpió él, sabiendo que iba a decir.-Es cosa mia de decirselo.

-Podrias haber vuelto...

-No.-Negó él.-Habia cosas que debia hacer. Una vida que ahora he asentado aquí. Lo siento pero no voy a volver, aun si se resuelve eso.

-CUANDO se resuelva.-Gruñó ella.-Y como nota al marjen, estoy de mensajera. Ya puedes agradecerme que gaste mi tiempo en esto.

-Y el mensaje es...

-Privado. Te lo diré cuando acabe todo aquí...-Respondió ella.

Y era cierto. Era un tema de estado como quien dice. Advertir que otros vampiros podrian rastrearle para lograr informacion del Dios, cosa no muy inteligente que decir frente a un niño de la raza. Y uno de conexiones desconocidas.

Eso, y que ese tipo seguia ahi.

Ahora, en pose perfectamente calmada, Odín dirigia una sonrisa sincera a Tsukune.

-Han sido 10 años, Tsukune-kun.-Saludó.-Crei que nunca te pasarias por el carril de los recuerdos.

-Primer puño...-Saludó Tsukune neutralmente.

-Vamos, no estes tan tenso. No nos hemos visto en un largo tiempo.-Restó importancia Odín.-Olvidate de eso por ahora.

Sin embargo, Tsukune no bajaba la guardia, y aun si estaba con su poder sellado de nuevo, su espiritu de pelea seguia presnte. El niño solo los miraba a ambos con asombro, su radar mostrandole algo increible en su opinion sobre ellos, mientras Kokoa y Miu solo podian impresionarse por el espiritu combatibo y la determinacion de guerrero que el vampiro mostraba.

-Mira bien mis manos, no llevo mis guantes de Puño. Eso es signo de que no busco pelear.-Dijo sonriendo mostrando las manos.

En ese momento, todo el espiritu de pelea desaparició, y Tsukune respiró de alivio.

-Ah...Eso es bueno.-Dijo, mientras la humana y la vampira caian al suelo al estilo anime. Solo para que Kokoa convirtiera a Ko-chan en un abanico de Tsukkomi y le golpeara la cabeza recuperando fuerzas milagrosamente.

-BAKA. NUNCA TE REAJES FRENTE A UN RIVAL.-Exclamó la joven Shuzen.-No es el lider de la organización que capturó a Sendou, y ahora a mi?

-Eso es cierto, Tsukune-san. Puedes honestamente bjar así la guardia?

-Pero no fue él, no? Incluso castigó a los responsables.-Señaló Tsukune.- Ademas, solo quiero hablar.

El Puño suspiró de alivo al ver que no habria hostilidades, y avanzó por el camino, haciendo el gesto de que lo siguieran, fuera del parque, lo que les llevó a la tienda frente a la cual Tsukune y Miu estaban antes tras un par de minutos. No conversaron mucho hasta llegar, y nadie se quejó. Simplemente... parecia el lugar mas adecuado para ello.

-Esta tienda no ha cambiado en este tiempo. E incluso la anciana sigue igual.-Comentó sonriendo el joven recien llegado.-Parece casi como si fuese bruja.

-Hahahahaha... Si, el concepto del tiempo parece distinto aquí. O quizas solo seamos nosotros. Siempre parece distinto cuando uno mira atrás.-Responde Tsukune, mientras sus acompañantes lo miraban, preguntandose como dos supuestos enemigos podian ser tan amigables el uno al otro.- Cada uno lo ve de forma distinta.

-Si, eso es cierto. Dime, como está tu familia?

-Bueno, mi madre sigue teniendo sus arranques emotivos, pero mi padre dejó el tiro al blanco hace años. Y Kyoko... Ha perdido cualquier respeto por las palabras "Contencion" o "Autocontrol".

-Hoh? Una pena. La punteria del Tío Aono simempre fue muy buena.-Se rió Odín.-Sabes, cuando el caso de la bruja, cuando nos reencontramos, te reconocí al intante por ese pin. Eso y los rumores. Espero que recuerdes... nuestra promesa de hace 10 años.

En eso se dio el silencio.

-No me digas...-Comentó Odín empezando a molestarse.-Que lo has olvidado.

-Muchas cosas pasarón.-Se excusó Tsukune.

-Y mi nombre. Recuerdas al menos mi nombre?

-Claro que lo hago. Eres Ryuto-kun, verdad? Asamiya Ryuto

Eso pareció calmar al puño, lo suficiente como para hacerle sonreir de nuevo.

-Ah, es cierto, lo olvidé. Puedes ser descuidado, pero no hay forma de hacerte olvidar a un amigo.

Eso era cierto, pensó Kokoa. Aun si no eran cercanos, aun si ella siempre fue una molestia, al oir de su problema, al igual que otras tantas veces, fue a ayudarla, con el riesgo de ser derrotado. No la olvidó o descartó como muchos harian. Fue a salvarla, y no por su nombre o posicion, sino porque simple y llanamente la apreciaba.

Al pensar en ello, Kokoa vio su cara enrojecer mientras los dos hombres seguian su conversacion.

-Yo no diria tanto. Honestamente, has cambiado un montón, y no te reconocia. Desde luego no la primera vez. Pero la forma en que hablas encajó, y eres el unico familiar conmigo con ese color de pelo y ojos. Solo podias ser tu.

-Ahahahaha... Bueno, si, ambos hemos cambiado, han sido 10 años. Solo pude reconocerte porque oi de ti y el pin lo confirmó.-Se rió el ahora identificado Ryuto.

-Tu el que mas. Solias ser mas bajo que yo, pero ahora me sacas una cabeza, mirate.

-Pero en serio... No recuerdas nuestra promesa?

-Muchas cosas pasaron. En serio, si soy sincero, morí y volví a la vida, repetidamente.

El silencio se dio. Incluso Kokoa se sorprendió. Miu no sabia de esos detalles, Kokoa no sabia cantas veces murió o se dañó para proteger a Moka, y Ryuto no sabia de la profundidad de todo.

-Te estas quedando conmigo.-Concluyó el Puño.

-Quemado por un yoko, casi eviscerado, todos los huesos rotos. Organos reventados, pecho rebanado, conversion en ghoul, repetidos golpes en la cabeza, y enfrentar mi oscuridad para volverme vampiro, y eso sin meter el montón de mierda con Fairy Tale.-Enumeró Tsukune, tenso al recordarlo todo mientras Ryuto veia y oia sorprendido con una gotita en la nuca.- Mirame a los ojos y dime que no es buena excusa para olvidar o enterrar memorias. Adelante, te desafio.

-Ahhh... Tu ganas.

-Aunque aquí, ahora que pienso... Habia una niña que preguntó como se jugaba a la maquina de premios. Ella queria el pin del gato, que te tocó a ti, pero en su lugar le tocó el del ying y el yang. Me diste el pin y yo se lo cambié.-Resumió Tsukune.- Creo que... no fue el mismo dia que hubo un atraco?

Ryuto estaba contento. Realmente. Si, su amigo lo habia olvidado, pero tenia sus razones, yse estaba exprimiendo visiblemente el cerebro.

-Fue una escena aterradora, para ese entonces al menos. Atracaron y amenazaron a la vieja señora, pero la niña se plantó y los derrotó.

-Si, los movimientos de la chica eran pulidos y afilados, dignos de un experto.-Sonrió Ryuto.-Los venció en un parpadeo.

-AH. Espera, ya lo recuerdo. No juramos ser tan fuertes como ella un dia?

-AHA. Al final recuerdas, eh?-Dijeron los tres, Ryuto, Kokoa y Miu.

-Bueno, es una coincidente sorpresa. Ryuto, esta es Furinji Miu.-Presentó el vampiro a su acompañante, mientras Ryuto la miraba neutral y Kokoa critica.-Es la niña de ese dia. Por diversas razónes estoy viviendo en el mismo Dojo que ella.

Eso golpeó en Shock a la vampira y el Puño, ambos retrocediendo, por diferentes razones, un par de pasos de la impresion.

Por parte de Kokoa, fue porque eso no creia que le fuese a sentar bien a su Onee-sama. La unica razón por la que aceptó a las demas fue por su amistad y porque sabia que eran buenas, pero la chica era un factor desconocido, con una conexión de largo tiempo, y que ademas estaba rapidamente ganando terreno. No iba a gustarle eso, infiernos, a ella no le gustaba. Por que? O era que...

Un momento, sonrojos, corazón acelerado, dificultad al mantener la mirada... Oh, no...

Shuzen Kokoa se habia unido al club.

Ryuto por su parte mostraba shock por otras razones, pero luego sonrió, comenzando a emitir espiritu de pelea.

-Ya veo... Dime, Tsukune, que significa para ti la lucha.

-La lucha no es mas que un medio. Una forma de mostrar un ideal. En mi caso, ese ideal es mantener la justicia y proteger a quienes me son queridos. Como hice con Yukari, como hice con Kurumu, como con Mizosre. Como con Moka y Kokoa. Como salvé a Kahlua aun sin conocerla. Como salvé a diversas personas desde mi llegada. Eso es para mi el significado de luchar.

-Heh, no has cambiado. No tienes deseo de probarte a ti mismo?

-Lo tenia, pero lo abandoné al carecer de sentido.-Negó Tsukune.-Para que buscar provarme cuando la prueba vendrá de todos modos? Solo hay una cosa ante la que he de probarme, y luchando innecesariamente no me probará a la misma. Solo he de esperar y ser juzgado. Ahora... dime, Ryuto: Por que iniciaste Ragnarok? Por que mantienes esas broncas sin sentido?

-Broncas sin sentido? Eres idiota, Tsukune?-Gruñó Ryuto.- UNA BATALLA TIENE SIGNIFICADO POR SI MISMA. DERROTAR A UN OPONENTE EN BATALLA Y MOSTRAR LA SUPREMACIA. NO PROMETIMOS ACASO SER MAS FUERTES? LA BATALLA DE RAGNAROK Y SHIMPAKU NO ES MAS QUE UNA EXTENSION.

-Puedes llamar pelea a como tus ratas extorsionan y apalean a gente indefensa?

-Si. Porque ello deberia impulsarles a hacerse mas fuertes para poder luchar. No es solo una batalla entre nosotros y nuestros grupos. Tambien... Es la de cada uno contra si mismo.

-Ya veo... Entonces no hay forma pacifica de resolver esto, eh?

-Parece que no.-Dijo Odín, poniendose sus guantes de Puño.-Como Primer Puño de Ragnarok... Responderé a ti, Aono Tsukune. No hay forma de detener el choque de ambos grupos. Y ahora... completaré la promesa que casi habias olvidado.

-Una pelea entre hombres, he de asumir. No, en este caso no somos simples hombres, ya que ambos hemos dejado de ser humanos. Esa aura negra de antes lo muestra, ambos somos monstruos ahora, no es así?

-Exacto, Tsukune-kun. Y el simbolo del ganador es el pin del Ying y el Yang que llevas.

-Bien. Terminemos esto entonces.

Las dos chicas presentes lo miraron. Sorprendidas y desconcertadas, ademas de en una extraña coordinacion.

-Has respondido extrañamente rapido.-Dijeron a la vez.

-Un amigo se ha convertido en el lider de una banda criminal. Si soy su amigo, entonces es mi deber detenerlo. Ademas, ningun puño ha comprendido hasta ser derrotado, dudo que sea distinto.

-Hn... Algunos rasgos de esa personalidad molesta tuya han cambiado. Pero al final sigues siendo el mismo de hace años.-Suspiró Ryuto, entrando en posicion, a la vez que Tsukune.-La pregunta es... Cual voluntad prevalecerá?

Ryuto estaba en posicion perfecta, preparando los brazos, que lentamente se movieron mascando un circulo, como olas, como cada brazo preparando olas en el agua, marcando su espacio.

"Eso es... Como hacia Akua-nee-san..."Pensó Kokoa.

Y se dio. Ambos eran sobrenaturales, por lo que no tenia realmente caso contener su yoki, ambos lanzandolo. Y eso fue lo raro.

Ambos lanzaron su yoki, ambos usando... el mismo tipo. Pero a la vez distinto. Y eso es lo que sorprendió, tanto a Tsukune y Kokoa, como a Miu y Kokoa, solo que por distintas razones.

Tsukune, invariablemente, emitió su poder, tornandose sus ojos rojos vampiricos, mientras su aura surgia como una marea, un aura roja y purpurea, creando y convocando murcielagos.

Pero no todos esos eran por el aura de Tsukune. Habia mas. Un miasma negro corrupto en el aire, impregnado de rabia, ira, instinto de lucha y de depredacion. Y en el fondo primigenio, sed de sangre.

Y provenia de Ryuto, quien emitia esa aura de yoki negro, mientras sonreia mirandolo con ojos rojos como los de un vampiro.

-No puede ser...-Musitó Kokoa, aterrada.

-Es un vampiro tambien?-Preguntó Miu, sorprendida.

-No, no lo es.-Gruñó Tsukune, saliendo de su estupor, con miedo y preocupacion mezclandose con rabia en su interior.-Ryuto-kun... TE CONVERTISTE EN UN GHOUL?

-No veo por que te preocupas, no te pasó lo mismo?

-Yo no me deleitaba en esos instintos bestiales como tu apenas retienes.-Gruñó Tsukune.

-Puedo asegurarte que esos instintos no me dominan. Son una herramienta sin mas.-Comentó con una calma notoria en su voz, solo igualada por la presencia que lo rodeaba dentro de su yoki, como si crease un vacio a su alrededor, o como si el yoki fluyera en un remolino hacia adentro al salir, no entrando y saliendo a la vez, mas como expulsando una corriente de poder entrante en una presion abrumadora.

Tsukune no iba a permitir a su amigo consumirse en ese poder. Sabia mejor que nadie los riesgos.

-Debo detenerte antes de que sea tarde. DESPIERTA, RYUUUTOOOO.

Y en un arranque de velocidad estaba frente a Odin, sorprendiendolo al penetrar en un instante su guardia. Y atravesando el espacio vacio creado por sus manos, que tuvo que mover para detener el golpe que habria arrasado su cara, pero aun moviendose ambos por el poder del puñetazo un poco y levantando polvo.

-Que... Que demonios es esta fuerza?-Gruñó el ghoul.-Es demasiado hasta para un vampiro si no es que eres de rango A por lo menos. Y este poder o habilidad... Que entrenamiento has pasado? Es la primera vez en años que alguien atraviesa mi Seikuken.

En ese momento, Ryuto dobló el brazo sujetando aun a Tsukune, lanzando un codazo, pero su viejo amigo esquivó agachandose, a la vez que giraba y lanzaba su propio codazo, soltandose agachado, tratando de golpear el estomago de Odín.

Sin embargo, este vió el truco pese a sorprenderse, y reaccionó moviendose a un lado del codo y lanzando un golpe descendente, que Tsukune tuvo que esquivar retrocediendo.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia de nuevo, pero la sonrisa macabra de Ryuto les heló la sangre a todos.

-Ya te tengo, Tsukune.

-Como?

-Ya he comprendido tu ritmo y tu fuerza.-Dijo el Ghoul, preparando de nuevo su postura y su espacio vacio, mientras su espiritu de combate en su yoki parecia formar una calavera demoniaca a su espalda.-Ya has perdido la sorpresa del primer golpe y conozco tu poder, ya no puedes ganar.

"No, no conoce mi fuerza, pero no es algo que pueda usar." Pensó Tsukune. "Y como estan las cosas ahora seria malo usar ese poder, ello solo lo convenceria mas de su camino. Pero tambien es cierto... Que solo con este poder y mi nivel de capacidad actual no puedo vencer. O no creo al menos."

Sin embargo, pese a todo, se lanzó de nuevo contra Ryuto, con mas poder y velocidad en un puño dirigido a su estomago, mas rapido que el anterior. Sin embargo, al tocar el borde del Seikuken de Ryuto, la mano de este lo desvió, abriendo a la vez la guardia de Tsukune. Este tuvo que retroceder, esquivando la patada del ghoul, que logró cortarle unos pocos pelos del flequillo.

-Que pasa, Tsukune. Que es eso que contienes? Este no es todo tu poder. Debes de ser un vampiro de clase S en poder, pero este nivel es de clase A. Aun contienes poder... O es acaso que temes usarlo? O no sabes aun como usarlo bien aun con esa habilidad de artes marciales?-Pinchó Ryuto.-Que pens, acaso no llegas al nivel de merecerlo?

"Uh-Oh..." Pensaron la vampira y la humana. Aun si Tsukune sabia intelectualmente el por que de todo, aun si lo aceptaba, aun si habia superado la herida, aun era un punto blando, y lo seria siempre hasta probarse frente a Moka.

Así que eso encendió su ira.

Tsukune desapareció. Y el instinto de Ryuto comenzó a gritar desesperadamente "DOOOOOODGE BITCH". Como es de esperar de alguien quien, pese a ser una bestia tecnicamente, aun tenia mente humana, no escuchó a su instinto y movió el brazo, cubriendo su cabeza al recibir en su defensa una patada frontal desde el lado, mandandolo unos metros volando hacia los arboles.

Ambos yokis estallaron, y, sonriendo como un loco, Ryuto saltó empujandose en el arbol contra Tsukune, que detuvo su golpe con su antebrazo.

Los intercambios de golpes y paradas eran cegadores, dejando a Miu impresionada y a Kokoa al borde del aneurisma. Como se habia vuelto tan fuerte?

Durante las paradas, esquivas y golpes rebotando en su seikuken mientras Tsukune esquivaba como podia, Ryuto pensaba alegre y sorprendido, sonriendo:

"Esta aura abrumadora... Es así como otros se sienten frente a los vampiros? Y Este poder debastador? Si no detuviera los golpes me aplastaria. Aun si no he de usar mis poderes mas arriesgados, es una buena pelea. Y le crei debil? Le juzgué mal! Liberar este nivel de aura pese a no perder el control, atravesar mi Seikuken, y resistir la fuerza de los golpes con los que logro acertarle... Esto no lo hace un cualquiera!"

Ryuto, al ver venir otro arranque de ataques de Tsukune, emitió su sed de sangre de nuevo. El espacio se oscurecio, y pequeñas cabezas de Xenomorvo parecian salir del suelo mientras un craneo diabolico se formaba en el miasma a sus espaldas.

Pero Tsukune no se detuvo. Y su aura ardió.

Un murcielago demoniaco, o una sombra imitando la forma de uno era lo que reflejaba astralmente el aura de Tsukune. Bajo la sombra de sus alas, sus maestros y Akasha se veian, con los ojos resplandeciendo como faros(OF: Marca registrada Ryozampaku). Y ello impulsó a Tsukune, rompiendo la conviccion de Ryuto, quien por reflejo con su seikuken agarró la muñeca de Tsukune y lo lanzó por sobre su cabeza.

Pero Tsukune contrarestó la caida y la aprovechó de impulso lanzando una patada doble a los riñones de Odín. Odín trató de girarse y golpear, pero girando y plantando pies en el suelo y sin dar pausa, Tsukune lanzó un codazo de ariete a su estomago, obligandole a detenerlo con su Seikuken que ya parecia impenetrable.

"Ha podido contrarestar esa fuerza suya tan facilmente, pese a su pesima posicion de equilibrio? Esto parece una pelicula! Pero aun... no es suficiente."

Los siguientes golpes, mientras las auras y yokis de ambos crecian a un mismo nivel, fueron detenidos y neutralizados por el seikuken.

-Aun te han enseñado solo lo basico, Tsukune. Sin intencion de matar jamas pasarás por mi seikuken. Ven con sed de sangre y muerte! DESENFRENATE.

-No necesito esa intencion para vencerte, Ryuto-kun.-Espetó Tsukune.

Sin embargo, por dentro no podia evitar preguntarse que era el seikuken.

Ryuto simplemente marcó su espacio de nuevo, creando las olas de vacio en su espacio con sus manos con movimientos armonicos potenciados por esa aura diabolica de yoki negro corriendo por sus venas.

-Mi seikuken, redireccion y negacion de todo golpe entrado en mi rango. El control perfecto de mi area es impenetrable.

-Eso lo veremos, RYUTOOOO...

En un ultimo golpe, los puños chocaron, haciendo retroceder a ambos. Al detenerse, saltaron de nuevo el uno contra el otro, pero.

ZAN.

PAM.

Un paraguas, o quizas mas adecuadamente una sombrilla se estrelló contra el suelo, clavandose en este frente a ellos, deteniendoles.

Una figura aterrizó de pie sobre el artilugio, entre ellos. Una figura joven, mas pequeña de los dos chicos, poco mas alta que Kokoa.

-Lamento interrumpir ese concurso de gallitos glorificado, Ghoul, pero el chico me es necesario.-Le dijeron a Ryuto unos ojos rojos.-Vete, u olvidaré el territorio Shuzen remediando tu existencia.

Ryuto queria protestar. Realmente, queria, pero reconocia la figura. Era una vampira, una importante. Y mucho mas poderosa que él. No le quedaba otra mas que retroceder.

-Hm. Bien. Iba ganando de todos modos.-Se consoló.-Pero otro combate esta cerca. Dejemosló aquí por hoy, Tsukune-kun. La oportunidad vendrá pronto. Y entonces... Aplastaré por completo tu grupo tambien. Cumplamos la promesa entonces.

Y dicho eso, empezó a irse.

-Oi, espera, Ryuto.

-Olvidalo por hoy, Tsukune. Has sido salvado, aprovechalo.-Señaló su viejo amigo.- Todo se terminará pronto, no es un gran cambio. Aprende algo de esto.

-El ghoul tiene razón. El tiene ventaja... Por ahora.-Señaló la vampira recien llegada.

Tsukune solo pudo asentir, y dejar ir a Odin. Resolverian todo otro dia.

Kokoa por su parte, reconoció a la recien llegada.

-Elda-sama...

-Oh, Kokoa-chan está aquí. Que coincidencia.

-Elda-sama... Por que estais aquí?

-Buscar a este chico aquí.-Dijo señalando a Tsukune.- Staz, por favor, puedes venir? Ya tenemos la solucion.

-Hai, Kaa-san.

A Kokoa casi le entra un infarto. Uno de los grandes poderes que sintió era Elda(Quien quiera que fuese, pensó Tsukune)? Y era la madre de Staz? Entonces era hijo de...

-No quisiera ser descortes, pero... Quien es usted? Y que vusca de mi.

-OI, TSUKUNE.

-No te preocupes, princesita.-Calmó la vampira mayor.-Nunca he sido de etiquetas. En cuando a la respuesta... Mi nombre es Elda. Elda Bloods, esposa del mas fuerte Nosferatu mas aya del Dios, portador del nombre "Vampiro mas fuerte" si no es que metemos al dios en la lista, claro.

-Etto...-Trato de interrumpir Kokoa.

-Oh, si. Adelante, Kokoa-chan, dile lo que necesites. Ahora que le he encontrado ya no corre prisa.

-Elda-sama... Que es lo que busca de él?-Preguntó Kokoa tensa.

-Un cierto objeto. Eso es todo.

Eso alivió enormemente a Kokoa. Entonces no buscaba la identidad del dios de los vampiros. No sabia que podia tener Tsukune, pero era mejor que lo usara para desviar la atencion.

-Puedo llevarmelo en privado un minuto?

-Claro, adelante.

Asintiendo, ambos jovenes vampiros se apartaron a un lado. Lado donde la joven Shuzen comenzó.

-Eso fue... bueno de tu parte, Tsukune. Gracias, por venir a salvare.-Comenzó, sonrojandose.

-Siempre, Kokoa, no lo dudes.-Sonrió el shinso.-Siepre te salvaré si he de hacerlo.

Eso sono hizo el sonrojo mas profndo, pero se centró pronto. Izo una promesa, no podia dejar qe un recientemente descubierto enemoramiento interfiriera.

-Gracias. Dicho eso, el mensaje de Nee-sama. Ten cuidado, Tsukune. Los hay que pueden sospechar que sabes la identidad del actual Dios. Y no dudarian en sacartelo. Haz lo posible por ocultar ese conocimiento.-Dijo Kokoa.-Dicho eso, pronto vendrá por ti. No a traerte de vuelta, sino a recuperar su lugar.

Tsukune sonrió, amable y cariñosamente.

-Nunca lo perdió. Pero con todo, va a tener que ganarselo a pulso.

-Lo sabe. Dicho eso, ahora, por favor, haz lo posible por evitar que aparente que sabes del Dios de los vampiros. Eso que Elda-sama pedirá: Usalo para distraerla. Que no sospeche.

-Sin problemas.

-Y dime... Por que no hiciste saber que eres un vampiro?

El silencio se dio varios instantes, antes de que Tsukune se decidiera a hablar.

-Como he dicho, quiero ganarme y poder aprovechar eso. Tengo esa vida aquí. Pero por encima de todo, de que aun no me acepto digno de esto, es mas que considero que es mi lugar decirselo. Yo soy quien debe hacerlo. Podras hacerme el favor y callar. Dejar que sea yo quien lo diga?

Kokoa lo pansó, pero al final asintió. Aclarados todos los puntos, se separaron, y esta vez fue Elda quien se lo llevó a un lado, dejando a Staz al cuidado de Kokoa y Miu.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, unos instantes, hasta que al final fue Elda quien comenzó:  
>-Antes de decir nada.-Comenzó inclinando la cabeza.- Me disculpo profusamente por interrumpir su duelo... Excelencia.<p>

Tsukune abrió mucho los ojos. Lo sabia. Sabia quien era. Pero como?

-Mi hijo, Braz, es muy atento al detalle. No le fue dificil deducirlo al no tener la benda en los ojos que tienen muchos vampiros.-Aclaró.

-Ah. Bueno, no importa. Te lo agradezco, sospecho que me evitarte una derrota. Pero... No vuelvas a hacerlo. Imagino que me necesitabas mas de buen humor que enfadado por una derrota.

-Así es. Yo... necesito ayuda. Y solo vos teneis la clave.-Explicó ella.-Habeis visto el poder que sale de mi hijo menor, Staz? Él... nació así, abrumadoramente fuerte. Demasiado fuerte y cada dia mas. Su cuerpo esta siendo destruido. Si no tenemos forma de contener eso a medida... Explotará. Mi señor, por favor, hare lo que sea, mi familia seran sus esclavos, pero por favor...-La mujer estaba llorando casi.-Por favor... vuestro sello conteniendo vuestros poderes es lo unico que nos queda. Una replica, le suplico una replica, por favor.-Y entonces se arrodilló, sorprendiendo a lo lejos a Miu y Kokoa.-POR FAVOR, AYUDAD A SALVAR A MI HIJO.

Tsukune la miró unos instantes, y luego aceptó, calmandola. Llamaron a Staz, y, con algo de su sangre, cambiaron y sustituyeron el sello en su cruz por algo parecido al de Tsukune propio, que habia abanzado en yojutsu.

Tras eso, Elda contactó, a ordenes de Tsukune, con Akasha y Gyokuro, sin que Kokoa oyera nada, para que ajustaran y fijaran bien el sello a sus ordenes para el niño.

Kokoa volvió a la academia, aun en shock al haber visto de todo, hasta una ex reina y esposa de un nosferatu arrastrarse frente a un exhumano por su hijo. Y como Tsukune cumplió solo por ayudar.

Definitivamente hizo bien... enamorandose de él.


End file.
